DLM
by SilviaDabas
Summary: mu
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 8: PEEEEEEEEEEEEGA A FUJONAAAAAAAA!

EDWARD CULLEN #

Até que ela não era tão forte quanto eu achava, só mais uma garota que pensava que podia machucar alguém. Mesmo ela se remexendo toda na minha frente, levei-a tranquilamente até o meu quarto.

Quando chegamos, soltei a maluca dentro do meu quarto e fechei a porta. Não era necessário trancá-la, já que ninguém ia nos atrapalhar.

Ficamos nos olhando por alguns minutos. Sua expressão era de fúria, com certeza se ela pudesse me matar com os olhos, assim o faria. Era um ato suicida ficar no mesmo lugar sozinho com ela, mas era preciso.

'QUEM VOCÊ POR ACASO PEENSA QUE É PRA SAIR ME PEGAANDO DESSE JEITO HEEIN?' – Gritou ela, surtando de vez. Se ela quebrar algum cômodo do meu quarto, eu expulso essa louca dessa casa.

'DÁ PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE GRITAAAAR?' – Eu gritei me afastando da porta e me aproximando da maluca. Mesmo ela tendo quase me deixado careca ontem, eu não tinha medo dela. Nenhuma mulher me bota medo.

'EU GRIIIIITO QUANDO EU QUISER E COM QUEEEEM EU QUISER!' – Ela berrou, deixando a distância entre nós mais curta.

'É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ CONVERSA COM AS PESSOAS? – Eu berrei também, diminuindo mais ainda a distância entre nós. – 'ALGUÉM JÁ TE DISSE QUE VOCÊ É UMA MAL EDUCAADA?'

'CAAAAAALA A BOOOOCA!' – Ela gritou, agora ficando bem na minha frente. Quase fiquei surdo.

'CAAAAAAALA A BOCA VOCÊ CARALHO!' – Eu gritei, já ficando irritado. Como é que elas conseguem conviver com essa coisa sem ficar a ponto de explodir?

'NÃO ME MANDA CALAR A BOOOOCA POOORRA!' – Que garota mais irritante! Eu estava cara a cara com a maluca, me segurando ao máximo pra não dar uma porrada bem no meio dessa cara escrota.

' PUTA MERDAAA, DÁ PRA PARAR DE GRITAAR?' – Eu gritei, querendo enforcar o ser que estava me deixando surdo. Como é que essa coisa existe no mundo?

'PUTA QUE PARIU! EU NÃO VOU CALAAAR A BOCA PRA UM SAFADO COMO VOCÊ! TA ENTEEEENDENDO?' – Ela gritou, agora cutucando meu peito com o dedo indicador.

'MAS QUE CARALHO! DÁ PRA VOCÊ FALAAAR COMO UMA PESSOA DECEEENTE?' – Eu falei, aumentando meu tom de voz mais ainda. Eu ia ficar rouco por uma semana se isso continuasse assim!

'FOOOOI VOCÊ QUE COMEÇOU A GRITAR!' – Ela disse, elevando mais sua voz. PUTA QUE PARIU! ELA COMEÇA ISSO E BOTA A CULPA EM MIM?

'ALÉM DE ESTÉRICA E LOUCA, VOOOOCÊ TAMBÉM É LESA É?' – Eu berrei, deixando meu rosto próximo ao dela. Se ela vai me deixar surdo, também vai ter que pagar o mesmo preço. – 'FOI VOOOOOCÊ QUE COMEÇOU COM ESSA GRITARIA TODA!'

'VAAAAAI SE FERRAR PORRA!' – Ela gritou, aproximando mais ainda seu rosto do meu também.

'VAAAAAAI SE FERRAR VOCÊ MALUCAA!' – Eu gritei, agora cutucando ela do mesmo jeito que a doida fez comigo.

'NÃO! VAAAI VOCÊ!' – Ela berrou e me cutucou também.

'NÃÃO! VAAAAAI VOCÊ!' - Repeti o mesmo gesto.

'NÃÃO! VOOOOOOCÊ!' – Ela me cutucou de novo.

'VOOOOOOOOOOCÊ!' – Eu já estava perdendo minha paciência.

'VOOOOOOOOOOOCÊ!' – Ela me cutucou mais forte.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH CHEEEEEEEEGA!' – Sai completamente do sério, essa garota conseguiu me deixar estressado. Puta merda!

Acho que usei toda a minha voz pra esse ultimo grito, mas pelo menos consegui que ela parasse de berrar. Antes que ela começasse de novo, tapei a boca dela com minha mão novamente.

'Chega de toda essa merda de gritos. Eu não quero ficar maluco que nem você!' – Eu disse, vendo ela estremecer de raiva na minha frente. – 'Chega de me rebaixar!'

Não tinha percebido o quão próximos estávamos um do outro. Nossos rostos estavam frente a frente e nos encarávamos com a fúria no olhar. Pude ver isso nos olhos da louca, que me refletiam na sua íris cor de chocolate. Não sei por que, mas senti que se continuasse a encará-la assim, me perderia naquele olhar marrom brilhante que borbulhava de raiva. Eram os olhos mais intensos que eu já vi na vida. Tive que me esforçar muito para voltar a mim.

'Eu vou te soltar se você não gritar, tudo bem?' - Na verdade eu nem estava prendendo ela. A maluca podia muito bem me morder de novo, já que estava com as mãos soltas e prontas para agarrar a minha mão. Por que será que ela não me atacou ainda? – 'Tudo bem?'

Ela fez sinal de sim com a cabeça, olhando para minha mão. Bem devagar, eu a tirei da sua boca, suspirando logo em seguida. Me virei de costas para louca, passando a mão nos cabelos, a ouvindo suspirar também.

'Eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você seu safado!' – Ela falou com um tom raivoso evidente na voz. – 'O que você fez não tem perdão, eu vou contar pra Rose!'

Me virei imediatamente, encarando a maluca. Ela estava olhando pra mim seriamente e com isso senti um arrepio correr minha espinha, eu estava... Por acaso ficando... Com... Medo?

'Você não vai fazer isso, não teria coragem. ' – Eu disse, andando em direção a ela novamente. Acho que agora estávamos a mais ou menos dois metros de distância.

'Quer apostar?' – Ela disse, deitando na minha cama. Minha raiva pela maluca voltou, mas não ia cair no joguinho dela. – 'Rose não merece safados como você! Farei até um favor pra ela!'

'Não acredito que ela possa encontrar homem melhor que eu. ' – Eu disse sorrindo. Eu não era um safado! Eu só estava aberto a opções.

'Tipos como você ela já encontrou aos montes!' – Ela disse, sentando na cama e me encarando com raiva. – 'Safados e metidos! Ela já se machucou muito com TIPINHOS ESCROTÕES QUE SÓ PASSAM DE IDIOTAS!'

Só a presença daquela garota me deixava irritado, ela falando assim de mim piorava ainda mais o meu humor. Fiquei na frente da maluca, a olhando seriamente. Ela estava sentada na beirada da cama.

'Você não me conhece! Então cala essa sua boca quando for falar de mim!' – Eu falei, aumentando meu tom de voz. Ela se alterou, levantando da cama num salto e ficando cara a cara comigo de novo.

'Conheço o suficiente pra saber que você é daquele tipo que se acha o metido a pegador! – Ela disse. – 'Rosalie não vai sofrer de novo! Porque EU não vou deixar!'

Aquele par de olhos chocolate me encararam de novo. O brilho de raiva me deixava curioso, fazendo-me querer tentar decifrar seus segredos. Nos fitamos por um longo momento e pude perceber que sua respiração estava agitada, mas a expressão não havia mudado, continuava séria. Tive que me desviar do seu olhar antes que isso me dominasse de algum jeito.

'Você não sabe de nada. ' – Minha voz saiu tão baixa que nem eu mesmo ouvi. Sua irritação aumentou, acho que ela ouviu.

'Eu sei o necessário pra fazer Rose não se enganar de novo. ' – Ela disse entre o ranger de dentes. – 'E ela vai saber agora!'

Assim que ela acabou de falar, saiu correndo até a porta. Fiquei desesperado e corri também, PUTA QUE PARIU! ELA NÃO PODE VER ROSALIE!

'EEEEEEEEEEEEESPEEEEEEERA!' – eu gritei, quase chegando até ela. A maldita não só conseguiu atravessar a porta primeiro como a fechou bem na hora que eu iria passar, me fazendo bater o rosto com tudo na porta.

'PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTA QUE PARIU! SUUUUUUUUUUA MAAALUCA!' – Eu berrei, botando minhas mãos na cara e gemendo de dor. GAROTA MALDITA! QUASE QUEBROU MEU NARIZ!

- x -

BELLA SWAN #

Corri o mais rápido que pude, sem olhar para trás. Ele com certeza viria atrás de mim, mas quando o Edmundo me encontrasse, seria tarde demais pra ele! Vou falar para Rose agora, não aguento mais isso!

Mas... Onde ela ta mesmo?

Eu ainda estava correndo e nem tinha me tocado que a escada estava na minha frente.

PUTA QUE PARIU!

E lá eu sai, rolando as escada que nem um rolo de pão. Acho que agora sim eu fico com marcas! Cheguei ao chão exausta de tanto correr e toda dolorida, mas mesmo assim consegui levantar. Comecei a me tocar pra ver se nenhuma parte de mim estava faltando e quando conclui a busca ergui as mãos pro alto. AAAAAAAAAAH É UM MIIILAGRE!

Meu momento de alegria durou pouco. Ouvi um barulho de porta no segundo andar, já imaginando quem era. Olhei para os lados desesperada pra não ser pega. Pensa rápido Bella, pensa rápido!

O primeiro lugar que veio na minha cabeça foi a cozinha, e não pensei duas vezes antes de começar a correr pra lá.

Entrei na cozinha e logo me encostei na parede próxima ao corredor, tentando recuperar meu fôlego. Olhei para a pia e vi uma frigideira de inox novinha, pronta para ser guardada no armário.

Andei até a pia e peguei a frigideira, girando-a com as mãos. Como não sou muito boa em malabarismo, deixei a coisa cair no chão, fazendo um barulho horrível. Mesmo com isso, pude ouvir alguém se aproximar da cozinha.

Peguei a frigideira do chão e me encostei de novo na parede. Ele não vai me pegar, ele não vai me pegar! Faria qualquer coisa pra Rose saber da verdade, até matar o safado com essa frigideira! Mas é um inox novinho, que desperdício!

Os passos ficaram mais altos e isso foi me deixando mais nervosa. Ergui a frigideira com as duas mãos, preparada pra acertar o Edmundo. Quando vi o pé não pensei muito, só fechei os olhos e respirei fundo.

'TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMA!' – Virei a frigideira na cara dele, ainda com os olhos fechados.

Mesmo ouvindo o corpo cair no chão, só abri os olhos um tempo depois. MEEEEEEEEU DEEEEEEEUS! O QUE EU FIZ?

Pela segunda vez, meu ataque mortal saiu perfeitamente bem, mas no cara errado. Quem estava apagado no chão era o bombado do Emmett e não o safado do Edmundo. Primeiro o Jasper, agora isso? NÃO TO MAIS FERRADA, AGORA EU TO FU-DI-DA!

Larguei a frigideira no chão e me agachei pra ver o monstrão. Ele estava meio vesgo e com a língua pra fora, sem ação. Passei minha mão em cima dos olhos de Emmett pra ver se eles me seguiam, o que não aconteceu. Ta Bella, não precisa ficar em pânico, ele só desmaiou com a careta mais feia do mundo, nada demais!

'AAAAAAAAAAHA! ENTÃO VOCÊ TA AÍ!' - PUTA QUE PARIU! AGORA SIM ENTRAR EM PÂNICO! O safado tinha me visto e se aproximava da cozinha. Comecei a me desesperar, olhando para os lados.

Nem tinha percebido que em cima do balcão de mármore havia uma enorme janela. Acho que eu estava ocupada demais tentando deixar o Cullen safado careca. E pra minha sorte, ela estava aberta agora.

Tenho que sair daqui agora!

Não pensei duas vezes antes de subir no balcão e me segurar nas laterais da janela. Ouvi o barulho de alguma coisa caindo no chão e logo me virei para ver o que era.

Juro que tentei não rir, mas foi impossível! Acho que o safado não tinha visto o bombadão no chão e tropeçou com tudo em cima do coitado. O mais engraçado foi que o Edmundo caiu com a cabeça bem em cima dos países baixos do monstrão. Pelo menos com isso, o grandão acordou!

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI MEU BILUZIIIINHO!' – Biluzinho?

'CARAAAAALHO EMMETT, O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO AQUI NO CHÃO?' – Reclamou o safado, olhando para trás e encarando o bombado.

'E O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO COM A CARA NO MEU BILUZINHO? ED, VOCÊ TA VIRANDO TAMBÉM É? PUTA MERDA, NÃO VOU MAIS DORMIR CONTIGO! – Emmett berrou, empurrando o safado pra sair de cima dele. Eu tava quase caindo da janela de tanto rir. Se segura Bella, se você cair de cabeça, já era!

Emmett se levantou e começou a reclamar de dor no "biluzinho", pegando nele. Que nojo! Agora sim eu fico com trauma!

'PORRA EMMETT, NÃO TINHA LUGAR PIOR PRA SE JOGAR NO CHÃO?' – Falou o safado, levantando e pegando na cabeça com a expressão de dor. Eu estava quase sem ar de tanto rir, vou ter um piti!

'A CULPA NÃO FOI MIIIINHA ED! ALGUÉM ME BATEU E EU CAI! VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE EU SÓ GOSTO DE DORMIR NA COZINHA QUANDO EU TO COM GASES!' – Meu Deus! Que poooorco! Nunca mais piso nessa cozinha!

'Eu não sabia. ' – O safado simplesmente disse, passando a mão nos cabelos. Acho que é uma boa hora pra sair de fininho. Botei um pé pro lado de fora da janela.

'Ah... Não é?' – Disse Emmett, com uma cara de impressionado. Ele coçou a cabeça e logo começou a falar - AAI MINHA CABEÇA! Aquela frigideira dói pra caralho!

'Frigideira?' – Opa, isso não vai acabar bem. Botei minha outra perna pra fora da janela. – 'Que frigideira?'

'A frigideira que a Bella tacou na minha cabeça. ' – O grandalhão respondeu com a maior naturalidade possível. Essa família tava começando a me dar medo.

Nesse momento os dois olharam pra mim, e eu para eles.

'Ahm... Oi gente!' – Eu falei, acenando e dando um sorriso amarelo. Por que você não tinha pulado na hora do papão dos gases hein? Sua besta!

'VOCÊ DEU UMA PANELADA NO MEU IRMÃO?' – Edmundo gritou, me olhando com fúria. – 'VOCÊ TA QUERENDO MATAR AGENTE É?'

Tecnicamente, eu não dei uma panelada, eu dei uma frigideirada, mas isso não vem ao caso.

'POISÉ! EU ATÉ VI A LUZ!' – O bombado gritou também, apontando pra mim. Puta merda, agora fudeu.

'Bem, eu já to indo né? Tchau!' – Eu disse, chegando meu corpo mais pra fora da janela.

'Não pense nisso. ' – O safado me ameaçou. QUE ELE VÁ A MERDA!

'Tarde demais, já pensei!' – Dei um sorriso sínico pra ele e me joguei pra fora da janela.

Cai de joelhos no chão, só não ralando eles por causa da calça folgada. Nunca mais eu vou fazer isso de novo! Eu ainda pude ouvir os gritos da cozinha.

'ED, SEU IDIOOOOTA! DEIXOU ELA FUGIR!' – O grandão gritou. Eu me levantei do chão, ainda meio desengonçada.

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT, EU TENHO QUE IR ATRÁS DELA!' – O safado gritou. Eu comecei a andar, mesmo com dor nos joelhos.

'PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA A FUJOOOONAAAA!' – Berrou Emmett e eu tratei logo de começar a correr.

- x -

EMMETT CULLEN #

Ai caramba, minha cabeça ta rodando pra burro! Mas mesmo assim eu tive que correr com Edward até o outro lado da casa, pra sairmos pelos fundos. Ele disse que tínhamos que encontrar a gostozona da Rosalie antes da maluca da Bella, aaah rapaz, o que meu manhinho fodinha aprontou hein?

Não demorou muito pra estarmos do lado de trás da casa. Eu estava bem atrás do Ed, que do nada parou. A parada dele foi tão rápida que eu nem me toquei, só sai andando quando dei por mim, bati com tudo nas costas do fodinha. Ele virou pra mim bem irritado.

'PORRA EMMETT, DÁ PRA PARAR DE SER TÃO LESO?' – Ele gritou e isso me fez dar um passo pra trás. Andar atrás do meu irmão não dá certo, principalmente depois que ele botou a cabeça no meu biluzinho!

'Cara, te acalma brother! O que ta acontecendo? Por que agente tem que achar a tua gostozona antes da maluca?' – Eu perguntei louco pra saber da história. Ele só passou a mão nos cabelos dele, ficando com cara de cão chupando manga verde.

'Eu te conto depois cara, tenho que achar a Rose agora!' – Porra, eu tava boiando legal aqui ele fala que depois conta! Se ele não fosse do mesmo sangue que eu, matava!

Suspirei irritado e olhei para a piscina, vendo a perfeição perto dela.

Rosalie usava um biquíni vermelho vivo e fio dental, chama atenção até de velho bêbado! Ela estava saindo da piscina de um modo tão sexy que pra mim pareceu um filme de câmera lenta. Rosalie saiu da piscina e pegou nos cabelos loiros, tirando a água deles e deixando ela caírem na costa dela. Minha boca se encheu de água.

'Edward... ' – Eu falei, babando demais.

'Que foi Emmett?' – Ele perguntou, acho que até olhando pra mim.

'Cara, a Rosalie é muito gostosa!' – Eu falei, sentindo a baba escorrer na minha boca! Oh essa mulher lá em casa! Heey, ela já ta na minha casa! Na casa de verão, mas ta né?

Na mesma hora que eu olhei pro Ed, ele olhou pra mim. Caraca, agente ta ficando bom nisso! Mas diferente de mim, ele nem ficou babando pelo corpão da gata. Acho que depois de muita cama, até acostuma!

'Vem Emmett! Agora!' – Ele pegou no meu braço e me puxou pra correr com ele. Pó, ele não deixa nem eu babar poxa!

O tonto do meu irmão começou a correr mais rápido ainda. A mula sem cabeça ta atrás da gente por acaso? Olhei para trás e nada.

Só quando eu voltei a olhar pra frente eu deduzi o motivo de mais pressa: A maluca estava parada no outro lado da piscina!

'PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA A FUJOOOOOONAAAAAAA!' – Eu gritei, correndo e passando na frente do Edward.

- x -

BELLA SWAN #

Fiquei muito aliviada quando eu vi que Rose estava sozinha, vai ser bem melhor pra mim. Mesmo com medo da reação dela, eu tenho que contar! É o que as verdadeiras amigas fazem não é?

Eu já tinha caído da escada, pulado da janela e atravessado toda essa casa atrás dela! E agora que ela estava a poucos metros de mim, fui andando tranquilamente até o outro lado da piscina e recuperando o fôlego, já que eu mal me agüentava em pé.

Aquele safado! Ele acha mesmo que eu vou ficar escondendo isso da minha amiga? Ta muito enganado! Comecei a ficar irritada e descontei isso no chão, batendo meus pés com força nele.

Era pra eu ter dado uma lição nele quando eu estava no quarto dele! Afinal, o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente. Mas alguma coisa tinha me impedido, e eu não sabia o que era.

Na verdade, bater nele nem tinha passado pela minha cabeça. Ta foi mentira, porque passou sim. Mas quando eu pude encará-lo de perto no quarto, comecei a ficar nervosa e nem sei por quê. Era como se eu tivesse sido paralisada ou coisa assim, depois me faltou ar e com isso quase desmaio!

Quando eu olhei nos olhos dourados dele, me esqueci completamente de tudo, até do motivo pela minha irritação. Senti meu rosto queimar com a lembrança dos olhar do safado.

Meu Deus! O que eu to pensando? Aquele safado, ele vai ver só!

Rose ainda estava de costas e com certeza não tinha me percebido ali, ela estava ocupada demais enxugando os seus cabelos loiros. Rose era uma mulher de parar desfile até do presidente!

'De manhã cedo na piscina?' – Eu falei, botando as mãos na cintura e rindo um pouco. – 'Olha o cabelo hein?'

Ouvi Rose rir um pouco e logo depois virou pra mim. Ela estava com um sorriso que até passava da orelha! Uma pequena pontada de pena me invadiu, mas não tirei meu sorriso da boca.

'Pra que você acha que existem os cremes anti-cloro hein?' – Perguntou, pegando a toalha e secando o cabelo. O corpo de Rosalie me dava inveja, nunca poderia usar um biquíni assim sem parecer um fio de poste elétrico!

'Pra gastar o nosso dinheiro?' – Eu chutei, dando de ombros e fazendo-a rir mais uma vez.

'Ai Bella, você não tem jeito mesmo né?' – Ela disse me dando um pequeno tapinha no ombro. – 'Quando é que você vai deixar eu e Alice darmos um trato em você? Você é linda demais pra ficar desse jeito. '

Lá vem ela com esse papo de mudar o meu visual! Não tem nada de errado comigo, isso é fato! Só não gosto de chamar a atenção, é tão errado assim?

'HÁ-HÁ, engraçadinha!' – Eu falei no meu tom sarcástico, e ela riu de novo.

'Bem, quando quiser, você sabe onde procurar!' – Ela falou, apontando pra si mesma. Rosalie era muito metida, isso era mais que fato! Percebi que ela já estava arrumando suas coisas pra com certeza subir e tomar um banho.

'Você vai tomar banho agora?' – Eu perguntei, só pra ter certeza. Se realmente fosse isso, estava se aproximando a hora em que eu teria que falar a verdade.

'Claro que sim! Eu não vou ficar com esse cloro horrível no cabelo né? Edward pode se matar cheirando isso aqui agora!' – Ela disse meio assustada com essa possibilidade. Eu ri, até que seria legal ver o safado morrendo sufocado pelo cloro. Bem, como se isso matasse alguém!

'Então eu também vou com voc...'

'ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSALIIIE!' – Fui interrompida por um grito e olhei para trás. PUTA QUE PARIU! O SAFADO E O BOMBADO ME ENCONTRARAM FERROU!

'PEEEEEEEEEEGA A FUJOOOOOOOOOOOOOONA!' – O bombado berrou, correndo todo destrambelhado atrás do Edmundo. Era impressão minha ou o monstro tava correndo de língua pra fora?

Não demorou muito pra eles chegarem até nós. O bombadão parou do meu lado, botando a língua pra dentro e com as mãos na cintura. O safado parou do lado dele, ofegante e se apoiando nos joelhos. Os dois estavam bem próximos da piscina.

'Edward o que voc... ' – Rose foi interrompida pelo safado, que tascou um beijo nela. Me senti meio boba no meio deles! Cruzei os braços e fechei a cara, esperando impaciente ele parar de tentar engolir a minha amiga.

'Rosalie, eu posso explicar tudo! A culpa não foi minha! Por favor, não é o que você está pensando!' – Ele falou encostando a testa dele na de Rose, ela o olhava sem entender. Me segurei pra não rir.

'Amor, o que você está falando?' – Ela perguntou. Ele simplesmente se entregou! Que idiota! Isso saiu melhor do que eu tinha pensado!

'Você contou pra ela?' – Ouvi Emmett sussurrar no meu ouvido e com isso me assustei. Recuperei o fôlego e respondi.

'Não. Seu irmão é tão burro que acabou se entregando. ' – Eu sussurrei de volta e o bombado riu. O safado não era o único burro aqui!

'Oh, eu tinha pensado que você tivesse ficado chateada comigo por eu não ter ido pra piscina com você! A culpa não foi minha, é que tive que ajudar Emmett com umas coisas.' – Ele se defendeu, olhando pra mim de um jeito mortal e logo depois virando para Rose de novo. – Me desculpe.

'Ahm... Ta legal. Não fiquei chateada não, eu entendo!' – Ela disse, sorrindo e acariciando o rosto dele. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE SAFAAADO! ESSA É A ULTIMA VEZ QUE ELE SE SAFA! QUANDO EU CONTAR PRA ROSE! HAHA MEU BEM, ELE VAI SE FERRAR LEGAL!

'Rose, você já tava indo pro quarto né? Eu vou com você. ' – Eu disse, me aproximando dos dois e afastando o safado da minha amiga. Ele me puxou junto e ficamos um do lado do outro.

'Ah claro! Deixa só eu botar essas coisas na bolsa!' – Ela disse, virando-se pra cadeira onde estava a bolsa e as coisas dela. O Edmundo sussurrou no meu ouvido.

'Se pensa que vai conseguir falar com ela, está muito enganada. Eu não vou deixar. ' – Ele sussurrou olhando um pouco para trás e quando dei por mim, o bombado estava do meu outro lado. Os dois começaram a passar um braço em cada um dos meus e me segurando, isso sem Rose perceber.

Quando os dois se apertaram mais nos meus braços eu já fechei a cara, mas quando eles começaram a tentar me levantar e me tirar de perto da Rose sinto muito, mas eu explodi.

'MEEEEEEE LAAAAAAARGUEEEM AAAAAAAAGORA!' – Toda vez que eu me estressava, eu tirava uma força que nem sabia de onde vinha! Sério, é muita convivência com Alice. Eu fiquei tão irritada que virei os dois na frente da piscina e na tentativa de me soltar, acabei jogando os idiotas na piscina. Virei imediatamente pra Rosalie, que tinha acabado de dar um salto com meu grito.

'Bella! O que aconteceu?' – Puta merda, pensa logo! Eu falei a primeira coisa idiota que veio na minha cabeça.

'Ah, é que eles me perguntaram sobre uma musica sabe? Aquela lá que a mulher canta!' – Ela me olhou sem entender e eu fiquei mais nervosa. – MEEEEE LARGUEM AGORAAA TUNSTUNSTUNS, ME LARGUEM, ME LARGUEM AGORA TUNSTUNSTUNS!'

Então eu comecei a dançar pra ver se conseguia convence-la. Fiz ela rir com a minha coreografia louca, acho que isso era um bom sinal!

'Não sei que música é essa não viu? Mas a sua dancinha é ótima!' – Ela disse, ainda rindo um pouco e olhando a piscina. – Por que Edward e o burro do Emmett pularam de roupa e tudo na piscina? Vão pegar um resfriado assim!'

Ela disse se aproximando da piscina, mas eu a puxei de volta com um sorriso nervoso na cara. Mas uma vez ela me olhou sem entender a minha reação.

'Olha... Sem querer reclamar, mas eles ainda não tinham tomado banho sabe? Acho que eles se tocaram disso e como não tem chuveiro por aqui, serviu a piscina mesmo!' – Eu disse, meio rápido demais. Acho que Rose não tinha captado a minha explicação.

Num salto botei todas as coisas de Rosalie na bolsa e sai puxando ela. Precisava sair antes que o Edmundo resolvesse parar o banho. Afinal, o que será que tinha acontecido com ele quando o joguei? Espero que ele tenha batido a cabeça no fundo da piscina e morrido de um derrame! Pelo menos ele ia servir pra doação de órgãos!

'Bella! O q...' – Rose tentou dizer, mas eu a cortei logo.

'Rápido! Antes que o cheiro pegue você!' – Eu disse, seguindo com ela pra dentro da casa.

', VOCÊ VAAAAI ME PAGAAAR SUA MALUUUUUUUUCA!' – Eu quase tive um troço quando eu ouvi o grito do safado. Tratei de acelerar o passo e entrar logo na casa.

- x -

EDWARD CULLEN #

Eu estava explodindo dos pés à cabeça, nem Emmett tinha coragem de ficar muito perto de mim. Mas do que nunca eu ia fazer ela pagar!

Enquanto eu xingava aquela coisa de tudo quanto era nome, eu e Emmett entramos totalmente ensopados dentro do meu quarto. O que me deixava mais irritado era que eu não consegui impedir que ela ficasse perto da Rosalie! Com esse pensamento minha raiva se transformou em medo.

Passei a mão nos cabelos, ficando nervoso. Senti mais água caindo nas minhas costas, me molhando mais ainda. Me virei e vi que Emmett estava secando os cabelos com as mãos, fazendo litros de água irem pra cima de mim.

'CARALHO EMMETT, DÁ PRA PARAR COM ESSA MERDA AÍ?' – Eu gritei, ele logo se assustou e parou de pegar no cabelo. Eu realmente não tava com o humor bom. Aquela coisa me tira do sério! Maluca!

Emmett me olhou com uma cara de quem ia abrir o berreiro pra chorar. Será que ele não tava percebendo o quão fudido da vida eu estava?

'Só n-não me bate ta?' – Ele falou, se encolhendo e me olhando com medo. Respirei fundo e demorei para soltar o ar. Não vou descontar nada no meu irmão burro.

'Ela sabe Emmett, de tudo. ' – Eu falei, passando a mão nos meus cabelos. Droga, Rose ta sozinha com ela no quarto, e eu não posso fazer nada!

'Sabe o que?' – Perguntou Emmett, já voltando a posição normal, mas ainda numa distancia meio longa.

'Sobre a Megan Emmett!' – Eu respondi o encarando pra ver se ele lembrava, o que seria muito difícil.

'Que Megan?' – Ele perguntou confuso. Respirei fundo de novo, me segurando pra não voar no pescoço dele. Botei a mão na minha cara.

'A garota do curso de artes seu idiota!' – Eu disse irritado. Tinha que ter paciência, Emmett era o único que sabia dessa história toda.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' – Ele falou e eu tirei a mão do rosto. Ele lembrou? – 'Não sei.'

'Puta merda Emmett!' – Eu resmunguei. Usei o resto da minha paciência pra contar a ele toda a história. Ele iria se lembrar dela depois que eu acabasse.

Mesmo nervoso, eu contei tudo o que aconteceu na galeria e a maluquice na cozinha. Demorou algum tempo pra ele entender tudo, mas explicar muitas vezes ao Emmett aquela história me fez ficar mais calmo. Acho que era porque eu me sentia mais inteligente perto dele.

'Foi isso o que aconteceu. ' – Eu finalizei a história. Meu irmão botou a mão no queixo, pensativo.

'Duas palavras. ' – Ele disse, tirando a mão do queixo e levantando os três primeiros dedos. – 'SE FUDEU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

'São só duas palavras seu imbecil!' – Eu disse, o encarando. Ele fechou a cara pra mim.

'A risada também conta!' – Ele se defendeu.

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Eu falei, me concentrando de novo pra não bater nele. Precisava descontar em alguma coisa. E rápido.

JASPER CULLEN #

Não acreditei no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Edward traindo Rosalie?

Mesmo sabendo que meu irmão era um completo de um safado, me impressionei com a descoberta. Rosalie era perfeita então eu achei que finalmente ele ia se aposentar. Mas pelo visto me enganei, e feio!

Eu estava me apoiando com um pé só e me segurando na maçaneta, paralisado com a notícia. Não estava me tocando que meu corpo estava se pressionando mais e mais na porta, e quando dei conta era tarde demais.

Eu abri a porta e cai de cara no chão. Ai Meu Deus! Espero que a maquiagem não tenha saído!

'Jasper?' – Ouvi Edward falar o meu nome. Puts, que droga!

Levantei minha cabeça e me deparei com os dois me encarando, sem entender com certeza o por quê de eu estar ali. Me levantei rapidamente e logo comecei a falar.

'Como você teve a coragem de fazer isso com a Rose Edward?' – Eu o perguntei. Ele me olhou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

'Você escutou a minha conversa com o Emmett?' – Ele riu, como ele podia rir assim? – 'Desde quando você virou xeretão hein?

'É mal de bicha Ed! Elas adoram uma fofoca!' – Falou Emmett, caindo na gargalhada junto com o Edward. Que meeeeerda! La vem eles me chamando de gay!

'CALEM-SE!' – Eu gritei e os dois pararam na hora de rir.

'Como é que você vai fazer agora hein Edward? Porque pelo que eu ouvi, a situação vai piorar muito pra você!' – Eu disse, cruzando os braços. Edward imediatamente me olhou sério. Ele sabia que estava ferrado. Olhei para o lado dele e não vi mais Emmett, onde será que o burro se meteu?

'Eu não sei.' – Foi só isso que meu irmão ferrado conseguiu responder. Agora sim dava pra ver uma pequena pontada de aflição na sua expressão. Ele sabia que iria perder uma bela garota, e ainda por um descuido dele.

'OOOOOOOOOOOH JASPINHÔÔ!' – Eu e Edward olhamos para trás e lá estava Emmett, bem na frente da porta do banheiro, com uma mangueira enorme nas mãos. – 'VOCÊ NÃO VAI SEEER O ÚNICO SEQUINHO AQUI DESSE QUARTO NÃÃO HEEEEIN? SUA BICHA LOOOCA!'

Emmett começo a girar o bico da mangueira, abrindo o fluxo de água. PUUUUUUUTA QUE PARIIU! A MAQUIAGEEEEM!

'NÃÃÃÃÃO EM...!' – Tarde demais. A rajada de água me atingiu por completo. Pude ouvir as gargalhadas altas de Emmett e a água baixando aos poucos.

Ainda de olhos fechados, passei lentamente minha mão pelo meu rosto, sentindo a maquiagem nela.

'JAAAAAAAASPER! O QUE FIZERAM COM VOOOOCÊ?' – Meus irmãos gritaram ao mesmo tempo. AAAAAI DEEEEUS, CURAAAI MEU ROSTO!

CAPÍTULO 9: VINGANÇA, DOCE VINGANÇA

_EDWARD CULLEN #_

Jasper estava parecendo aquele corpo de filme de terror que foi esfaqueado até não ter mais o que cortar. Os arranhões no rosto eram bem superficiais, mas muito grandes.

O que será que aconteceu com ele? Alguém fez isso com ele?

'CAAAAAAAAAAAARACA MAAAAAAANO! – Gritou Emmett, segurando o riso. – 'TU TA MUIIIIIITO FEEEEEEEEEEEIO!'

Jasper abaixou a cara, provavelmente envergonhado com seu rosto agora. Me irritei e descontei isso no pé de Emmett, pisando com força.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAI!' – Ele berrou pegando no pé e rodando de um pé só. – ' EU NÃO FIZ NADA!'

'Cala boca Emmett!' – Eu simplesmente disse, empurrando-o com meu dedo indicador. Resultado: Meu irmão leso caiu com tudo no chão.

Respirei fundo e fui em direção ao Jasper, que ainda estava de cabeça baixa. Como meu irmão mais novo era muito sensível, eu teria que ter cuidado com as minhas perguntas. Ele era muito vaidoso, principalmente com o rosto! Meu irmão com certeza não estava bem.

Fiquei na frente de Jasper e cuidadosamente coloquei minha mão direita no ombro dele. Meu irmão levantou o rosto, fazendo-me quase dar um salto para trás de susto. Se Jasper estava feio de longe, ele ficava abonável de perto!

' Jasper... ' – Não consegui ficar olhando no rosto por muito tempo. Tirei minha mão do seu ombro e dei um curto passo para trás, passando a mão nos meus cabelos. – 'O que foi que aconteceu com você?'

Jasper começou a chorar. Homem que é homem não chora porra!

'E-eu... Caí da... E-esteira... ' – Caiu da esteira? Mas como? Jasper sempre teve uma coordenação perfeita! Ele nunca seria capaz de cair sozinho, nem quando estava bêbado ele caía!

'ÍÍÍÍÍÍÍH! JAAAAACA PODRE, JAAAAAACA PODRE!' – Cantarolou Emmett erguendo os braços e os balançando no ar. Às vezes o Emmett é tão imaturo!

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Gritou Jasper, entre soluços. Realmente, o nosso irmão lesado estava demais hoje.

'Calma Jasper. Não liga pra ele!' – Eu disse, tentando acalmar o meu irmão. Ele olhou de volta pra mim e começou a chorar de novo. Confesso, gente chorando me deixa um pouco aflito.

'Você f-fala i-isso porque n-n-ão é com o s-s-seu r-r-r-ros-to!' – Disse entre soluços de novo. – 'T-TA HORRIVEL!'

Então Jasper se aproximou de mim e me abraçou, botando a cara arranhada no meu ombro molhado. Fiquei de braços abertos sem saber o que fazer, não gostava de gente chorando na minha frente. Ouvi Emmett gargalhando bastante atrás de mim.

'Oh Edward! O q-que eu vou f-fazer agora?' – Jasper sussurrou no meu ombro, afundando mais sua cabeça nele. Virei minha cabeça para trás e olhei pra Emmett, pensando que saberia o que fazer. O desgraçado só deu de ombros, rindo da minha cara.

'Jasper! Pára com isso agora!' – Eu disse, botando minhas duas mãos em seus ombros e o afastando de mim. – 'Pára de ser frouxo cara! Homem não chora!'

'Por isso que eu falo que ele não é. ' – Ouvi Emmett falar atrás de mim, gargalhando logo em seguida.

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Eu gritei e ele fechou a cara. Voltei a olhar Jasper, que ainda estava deixando cair lágrimas.

'Engolhe o choro Jasper. ' – Eu disse, olhando sério para meu irmão. Ele ainda estava chorando.

'Engole o choro agora Jasper. ' – Eu repeti. Ele soluçava mais alto agora, me fazendo perder o pouco da paciência que eu tinha conseguido recuperar. Respirei fundo.

'POOORRA JASPER, ENGOLE LOGO ESSA MEEERDA!' – Gritei, deixando minha paciência escapar junto com o grito. Jasper deu um salto e engoliu o choro com toda a sua força. O barulho foi alto e claro. Emmett se espocou de rir.

'Agora respira fundo. ' – Eu falei. Espero que ele entenda que eu só estou querendo ajudar. Jasper estava me olhando paralisado. O balancei pelos ombros, na tentativa de acordá-lo. – 'AGORA JASPER!'

'T-ta!' – Ele respondeu, fazendo o que eu pedi. Respirei ao mesmo tempo que ele, recuperando meu fôlego também.

'Caraca, isso aqui ta pior que terapia de doido cara!' – Comentou Emmett que estava do meu lado. – 'Só falta sessão de yoga!'

Fuzilei Emmett com os olhos. Ele já sabia o que eu iria dizer.

'Ta, já sei! Cala a boca Emmett!' – Ele bufou, cruzando os braços emburrado. Voltei a olhar Jasper.

'Jasper, é o seguinte. ' – Eu falei clara e lentamente, de modo que ele pudesse entender o que eu dizia. – 'Nós dois sabemos que você nunca seria capaz de cair de qualquer lugar, muito menos de uma esteira! Então diz, quem foi que fez isso com você?'

Jasper demorou um pouco para responder a pergunta. Rosalie estava na piscina, Emmett nunca iria fazer uma coisa dessas, Esme e Alice saíram. Respirei pesadamente, eu já tenho uma idéia de quem seja...

'Foi a amiga da Rosalie. A Bella. ' – Ele respondeu.

_EMMETT CULLEN #_

O clima ficou bem pesado depois que Jasper falou que foi a doidona que arranhou toda a cara dele. Olhei para Edward, que estava com uma cara mais séria do que jogador de poker!

Fui pro lado de Jasper pra olhar melhor pra carona do Edward. Meu irmão esquentadinho virou de costas pra nós e seguiu até a janela, se apoiando nela.

Então, completamente do nada o Ed começou a rir. Riu, riu e riu! E quando nos olhou foi aí que ele caiu na gargalhada! Meu irmão tava ficando doidão ou é impressão minha?

'Cara, o que ta acontecendo com o Ed?' – Eu sussurrei pro jaspinho, que junto comigo olhava meu irmão tendo um surto de riso.

'Sei lá, não pergunta pra mim!' – Ele sussurrou de volta. Edward ainda estava rindo pacas com uma mão na cara e a outra ainda se apoiando na janela. Ficar doido ta virando modinha aqui nesse lugar! Vou já virar também!

'Edward, qual é a graça hein?' – O Jasper perguntou. Que pergunta mais beeesta! Lógico que era a cara dele!

Edward saiu de perto da janela e andou em nossa direção, eu e Jaspinho nos entreolhamos. Não demorou muito pro Ed ficar na nossa frente, tocando meu ombro com uma mão e o de Jaspinho com outra. Ele ainda estava meio que rindo.

'Ed, você ta me dando muito medo!' – Eu falei, inclinado minha cabeça pro lado e coçando-a com o dedo. Ele respirou fundo e parou de rir, só com um sorriso no rosto.

'Ai, ai. Não é nada, só que...' – Ele disse ainda rindo um pouco, mas logo continuou. – 'É só que essa garota simplesmente não sabe com quem se meteu. '

'E você vai fazer o quê agora?' – Jasper perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha. Ele tava mais assustador que o Ed! Ele soltou mais um riso e depois falou.

'Vingança meus irmãos, vingança!' – Disse meu irmão, com um sorriso sinistro! Fiquei com tanto medo que me encolhi um pouco.

- x -

_BELLA SWAN #_

Fechei a porta lentamente, saindo do quarto. É incrível como Rosalie gosta de dormir depois do banho, dava até medo!

Encostei-me na porta, lembrando de tudo o que Rose tinha me falado. Se eu já estava indecisa, imagina agora! Minha cabeça só tinha confusão!

Desci as escadas, eu realmente não estava com humor pra fazer nada agora. Cheguei na sala principal e me joguei no enorme sofá de cinco lugares. Ele era tão macio quanto a cama!

Ai, como eu me sentia cansada! Eu já estava sem energia em plena manhã! Toda essa confusão na minha cabeça tirava muito as minhas forças, estava como uma necessidade enorme de descansar.

Quando finalmente parecia que eu ia tirar um cochilo, um barulho de porta abrindo invadiu meus ouvidos, seguidos de altos risos vindos do corredor. Lógico que eu sabia quem era, ou melhor, quem eram.

'AI MINHA PRADINHA, aqueles sapatos eram di-vi-nos! Ainda bem que não deixei eles escaparem!' – Suspirei. Era a devota da prada: Alice.

'Ai minha filha, se você não tivesse comprado, não sei se iria conseguir aguentar sua choradeira depois!' – Falou Esme, rindo um pouco.

'Fico feliz que Alice tenha gostado da loja. Minhas clientes sempre falam dela!' – Hein? Por acaso era... A voz do... Carlile?

Pude perceber que não faltaria muito para que eles chegassem a sala principal. Tratei logo de me sentar, a casa nem era minha pra eu ter essa liberdade toda!

Olhei pra trás e eles me viram, automaticamente sorrindo pra mim. Acenei pra eles com a mão e logo estavam se aproximando do sofá.

'Bella! Eu comprei cada coisa linda! Só você vendo!' – Disse Alice pulando no sofá e parando graciosamente do meu lado. Esme e Carlile sentaram das poltronas individuais que estavam na frente do sofá, um do lado do outro.

'Estávamos andando pela rua quando encontramos Carlile numa cafeteria. Parece que Roma não é tão grande assim!' – Comentou Esme, sorrindo pra mim. Ah, então ela estava com o doutor bonitão? Interessante.

'Elas tiveram mais sorte ainda porque eu já tinha terminado meu expediente. Elas estavam atrás de algumas lojas de roupas, então tomei a liberdade de acompanhá-las. ' – Explicou Carlile, olhando discretamente para Esme. Hum... Muuito interessante!

'Oh, entendo. Sorte mesmo hein Esme?' – Eu falei, fazendo Esme corar um pouco. Me segurei muito pra não rir!

'Ai Bella, Roma é tão... Maravilhosa!' – Disse Alice do meu lado, com os olhinhos brilhando. Olhei para o chão e vi sacolas aos montes encostadas em suas pernas. Ela fez a forra hein?

'É, percebe-se!' – Eu comentei, apontando pras sacolas. Alice deu uma gargalhada sem jeito.

'Ah, Bella. Eu queria muito conversar uma coisa com você. ' – Ai caramba, eu jurava que ela já tinha esquecido! Com certeza era sobre o incidente com o mauricinho! – 'Vem comigo? Ah, e aproveita e me ajuda com as sacolas?'

'E eu tenho escolha?' – Eu perguntei, dando de ombros. Carlile e Esme riram da minha cara enquanto Alice se levantava do sofá, pegando metade das sacolas e seguindo para escada. Fui logo atrás dela.

- x -

_JASPER CULLEN #_

Eu e Emmett estávamos sentados na beirada da cama, olhando Edward andar de um lado para o outro. Vingança? O que ele quis dizer com isso?

'Então, essa garota mexeu com cada um de nós não foi?' – Ele perguntou parecendo um líder militar, ainda andando pro lado e para o outro. Olhei para Emmett, que estava com um sorriso nos lábios.

'NÃO FOI?' – Gritou Edward, parado na nossa frente. Ele estava muito sério.

'S-SIM!' – Eu e Emmett gritamos. Edward sorriu e recomeçou a andar. Estava começando a concordar com o lesado, Edward estava dando medo!

'Ela nos arrancou os cabelos, deu paneladas e arranhou nossos rostos, NÃO FOI?' – Ele gritou de novo, ainda andando.

'SIM!' – Eu e Emmett respondemos. Estava começando a pegar o espírito da coisa. Íamos nos preparar pra guerra.

'E o que nós vamos fazer?' – Ele perguntou, ainda andando.

'VINGANÇA!' – Eu e Emmett gritamos. Vingança, doce vingança!

'E O QUE NÓS VAMOS FAZER?' – Agora quem gritou foi Edward, parando na nossa frente.

'VIIIINGANÇA!' – Gritamos com vontade. Eu estava decidido a fazê-la pagar pelo o que ela fez ao meu lindo rosto.

'Muito bem soldados! Estou aperto a opções. ' – Disse ele, esfregando as mãos com uma cara sinistra. Ele ainda não tinha uma idéia? – 'O que iremos fazer pra aquela garota pagar por tudo o que ela fez?'

'UUH! UUH! EU SEEI, EU SEI! ME ESCOLHE!' – Emmett ficou gritando e erguendo que nem um retardado. Edward botou a mão na cara e suspirou.

'Ta, você Emmett. ' – Ele disse, tirando a mão do rosto. Emmett limpou a garganta e abaixou a mão, se preparando para falar.

'É o seguinte pessoal. Agente pode pegar uma lata de cola e botar encima da porta, aí quando ela passar, a cola vai toda nela!' – Eu e Edward olhamos para Emmett com caras muito bizarras. Ergui as sobrancelhas. – Calma gente, eu ainda nem cheguei na melhor parte!'

E tinha melhor parte? Sinceramente, Emmett é mesmo meu irmão ou foi esquecido na maternidade de propósito por uma louca?

'Aí agente aparece com travesseiros nas mãos e batemos nela até ficar coberta de penas, depois agente põe um pico nela e uma crista e chama ela de PATA CHOCA!' – PATA CHOCA? ALGUÉM ME MATA, PELA MORDE DEUS! NÃO, MELHOR, ALGUÉM DÁ UM TIRO NESSE LESO? – ' Demais né? Sou um gênio, digue lá!'

Edward sentou-se no lado de Emmett, com ar de pensativo. Tocou no ombro e Emmett e sorriu.

'Que ótima idéia Emmett! Aí agente botava ela numa panela e fazia cozido pros pobres! Seria por uma boa causa!' – Falou Edward, dando uma idéia pior que a de Emmett. Eu estava entre doidos, fato!

'Sériozão irmão?' – Perguntou Emmett, com os olhos brilhando em expectativa. Não existe gente mais burra que ele, fato!

'Não. ' – Respondeu Edward, tirando o sorriso da cara. Ele ergueu a mão e deu um belo pedala na cabeça do nosso irmão. – ' Pára de ser idiota cara, por Deus!'

'AAAAAAAAAI, MAS VOCÊ ATÉ CONCORDOU!' – Falou Emmett coçando a cabeça com cara de dor. Suspirei de alivio, como é que por um momento eu pensei que ele estava concordando com a burrice de Emmett?

'Cala a boca Emmett. ' – Ele simplesmente disse, olhando pro chão. Eu e Emmett também olhamos, como se a resposta estivesse sob nossos pés.

'Cara, parece que o meu cérebro foi roubado. ' – Eu Falei, só pra quebrar o gelo. – 'Não consigo pensar em nada!'

'Roubar... ' – Edward sussurrou, olhando pra frente. Do nada ele deu um salto, levantando e ficando na minha frente. – ' É ISSO! JASPER, VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO!'

'Ah, quando eu tenho uma idéia que presta me chamam de burro! O Jasper mal sabe o que falou e já é o gênio!' – Emmett fechou a cara e cruzou os braços.

'Tenho um plano perfeito!' – Disse Edward, quase me matando de curiosidade. O que ele tinha pensado?

'Qual Edward? Fala logo!' – Eu insisti, doido pra saber o que era. Se quem deu a idéia pra ele fui eu, tinha o direito de saber né?

'Um assalto. Vamos fazer ela se tremer de medo!' – Disse Edward, andando de um lado para o outro de novo. Levantei rapidamente e andei atrás dele.

'Um assalto? Mas quem vão ser os ladrões? Não podemos assaltar nossa própria casa!' – A idéia era até boa, mas era realmente muito arriscada. Iriam nos reconhecer na hora.

'Lógico que não vai ser agente!' – Ele disse, parando no meio do quarto. – ' Pode ser... Pode ser... Derick! Pode ser o Derick!'

'Sei, com certeza ele vai querer topar, do jeito que ele é medroso! ' – Eu ironizei. – 'Ele nunca faria algo que irritasse Carlile, você sabe muito bem disso. '

'Mas você ta esquecendo o quanto ele gosta de dinheiro não é?' – Ele falou, me olhando sinistramente. Realmente, Derick era muito ganancioso.

'Bem... Acho que isso pode até funcionar!' – Eu falei, imaginando a coisa de refém. Ela apavorada, bem do jeito que eu fiquei quando eu vi o estado que ela deixou meu rosto. Ri um pouco com a idéia.

'Vai funcionar!' – Ele disse, esfregando as mãos que nem vilão.

'Essa idéia não é melhor que a minha, mas eu to dentro!' – Falou Emmett, finalmente se pronunciando. Ele ainda tava aqui? Vi Ele ficar do lado de Edward.

'Emmett, você vai atrás do Derick e chama ele pra cá. Jasper, agente tem que dar um jeito nesse seu urgente! Nosso pai não pode te ver assim!' – Edward ordenou, olhando pra mim com cara de repulsa. Sei como ele se sente.

'Ahm... Vou atrás da Alice, ela que fez a maquiagem em mim. ' – Meu coração bateu mais forte quando o nome dela saiu da minha boca, parecendo musica nos meus ouvidos. Controle-se Jasper, não dê bandeira sobre isso na frente dos seus irmãos!

' Ta esperando o que hein Jasper? Vai logo!' – Acordei dos meus pensamentos com Edward quase berrando no meu ouvido. – 'Vem você também Emmett, do jeito que você é idiota, não vai achar o Derick sozinho!'

'EBAAAAAAAAAAA, CAÇA AO MOTORA!' – Suspirei alto e me dirigi até a porta, me concentrando somente em encontrar Alice, aquela graciosa e linda fadinha.

- x -

_BELLA SWAN #_

'Tudo bem Bella, agora você vai me explicar direitinho o porquê de você ter feito aquilo com o coitado do Jasper!' – Disse Alice abrindo uma porta de vidro que dava em uma imensa varanda onde se via todo o horizonte atrás da casa. O Sol brilhava alto no céu, até conseguindo me cegar um pouco. Vi Alice sentar em uma poltrona, batendo em outra que estava perto dela querendo que eu sentasse também. Logicamente eu sentei.

'Então? Por que fez aquilo com o Jasper?' – Ela perguntou meio séria.

'Por que você se importa tanto hein?' – A olhei desconfiada. Isso era mais uma pergunta pra fugir do assunto do que pura curiosidade, mas eu queria saber.

'Ahm... O que?' – Ela falou bastante embaraçada. Interessante.

'Alice, você ta pensando que me engana? – Eu já tinha percebido, mas não tinha prestado bastante atenção. – 'Você ta tendo uma queda pelo mauricinho?'

'Sim... Quer dizer... Não! L-lógico que não Bella!' – Gaguejando? Aí tem coisa. – ' De onde você tirou essa idéia maluca hein?'

'Quando você quiser confessar mesmo, é só fala comigo ta? Eu te ajudo sem reclamar. ' – Ela ficou com a boca meio aberta, acho que indignada com o que eu disse. Ela não iria me enganar, conheço as irmãs Hale com a palma da minha mão, principalmente Alice. Por mais que eu reclame dela, ela não deixa escapar nada sem que eu já não tenha percebido.

'Agora como é que você ficou caidinha por um cara que é gay hein?' – Eu perguntei. Tadinha da Alice, nunca gostou de ninguém e quando gosta, é viado!

'Ele não é não ta?' – Ela disse, ficando irritada com meu argumento. Suspirei impaciente.

'E como é que você sabe disso?' – Então ela se calou. Acho que ela só percebeu que ele tinha o jeito de gay agora. Ai Alice, tão ingênua!

Quando Alice ia responder senti algo vibrar no meu bolso. Sim, a minha calça larga de moletom tinha bolsos! Tateei meus quadris e consegui encontrar o celular, puxando-o rápido e atendendo sem ver na tela. Isso já estava virando hábito já!

'Alô?' – Eu Falei e tirei rapidamente o celular do meu ouvido para ver quem era. Oh Meu Deus! Era o Jake! – 'O-oi amor!'

'Bells! Amor, que saudades! Desculpa só estar te ligando agora, tive que ir a Port Angeles e esqueci meu celular, agora que eu voltei pra casa acredita?' – Jake falou um pouco rápido demais, mas deu pra entender tudo. Olhei pra Alice e ela já estava tentando enfiar o dedo na garganta pra vomitar como ela fazia toda a vez que eu estava falando com Jake.

'Alice! Dá pra parar com isso?' – Eu falei com o telefone no ouvido e só escutei o Jake rir na outra linha. Alice se emburrou, me olhando como uma criança mimada.

'Dedo na garganta é?' – Ele perguntou, divertindo-se muito. Nossa como ele sabia? – 'Ela nunca vai mudar esse jeito de baixinha!'

'EEEEEEU OUVI ISSO SEU ANIMAAAAAAAL!' – Ela gritou perto do telefone, quase me deixando surda. – 'QUANDO EU VOLTAR NEEEM A BELLA VAI TE PROTEGER DE MIIIIIM!'

'Diz pra dona baixinha que eu quero falar só com você okay?' – Ele falou entre gargalhadas. – 'É conversa pra gente grande!'

'VAAAAI SE DANAR JACOB BLACK!' – Ela gritou. Não é que ela ficou tão emburrada que se levantou da poltrona e saiu da varanda?

'Jacob, dessa vez você pegou um pouco pesado não acha?' – Perguntei, segurando pra não dar um sorriso. Tadinha, ela não merecia! Mas a cara dela ficou tão engraçada!

'Ela sabe que eu gosto dela demais. ' – Ele disse, ainda rindo um pouco. – 'Brincadeiras fazem parte! Ela é muito baixinha pra entender! '

'Jacob!' – Eu chamei a atenção dele, rindo logo em seguida. Como era bom conversar com ele!

'Ta bom! Parei já!' – Ele falou, gargalhando também.

- x -

_ALICE HALE #_

AAAAAAI AQUELE LOBINHO VAI ME PAGAR, EU JURO PELA MINHA MELISSA QUE VAI! QUEM ELE PENSA QUE É PRA FICAR ME TRATANDO ASSIM? AAH ELE VAI VER, AAAAH SE VAAAI!

Eu nem estava prestando muita atenção por onde eu andava por causa da raiva que eu estava sentindo. Então pra me acalmar de vez decidi fazer as aulas de respiração estilo yoga andando e de olhos fechados.

Espero não esbarrar em ninguém!

Ai Alice, o que você ta pensando! Ninguém vai passar aqui nesse corredor. Não ouvia nenhum passo no chão, só os meus é claro. Depois de muito respirar, andar e respirar eu finalmente me acalmei e abri os olhos.

Alice, nunca mais faça respiração de yoga andando! Sua idiota.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Nem sabia direito o que tinha acontecido! Só senti meu pé pisar no de no de alguém e com isso escorreguei, o resto é o resto.

'Ai minha cabeça!' – Ouvi alguém reclamar embaixo de mim. Oh meu Deus, cometi um traumatismo craniano! Vou ficar em cana, MAMAAAAAAAE!

'Desculpa! Não foi minha intenção eu...' – Me apoiei nos braços para ver quem eu tinha atropelado. Quando olhei para o rosto, senti o meu se avermelhar que nem um tomatinho.

Nossos rostos estavam muito próximos, até demais pro meu coraçãozinho lindo aguentar. Os olhos de Jasper eram a coisas mais lindas que eu já tinha visto! Tão vivos, tão bonitos, tão sexys, tão... Angelicais. Ele parecia um anjo!

Não sei por que, mas comecei a prestar atenção na boca dele que estava meio aberta. A vontade que eu tinha era de me aproximar mais e mais e... AAAAAAI QUE VERGONHAA!

'Alice, preciso da sua ajuda. ' – Ele sussurrou pra mim. Sim meu anjo, O QUE VOCÊ QUISER! – 'M-mas primeiro, você está bem? Não se machucou?'

Lógico que eu estava bem! Eu estava no céu poxa! Que pergunta besta!

'S-sim.' – Respondi, mal me atrevendo a respirar.

'Que bom, fico mais tranquilo!' – Ele disse, sorrindo. AAAAAAAAH QUE LIIINDO! Morri, fato! – 'Ahm... Alice, pode sair de cima de mim, por favor?'

Sair de cima? AAAAAH TA! Eu estava em cima dele? Oh minha nossa, eu estava! Tratei logo de sair pra ele não me deixar mais doida do que eu estava agora.

'D-desculpa, eu não queria fazer aquilo!' – Eu falei, gaguejando um pouco. QUE MERDA! – 'Eu não vi você... '

'Tudo bem, eu entendo. ' – AI MEU DEEEUS, DÁ PRA PARAR DE SORRIR ANTES QUE EU ME DERRETA TODINHA AQUI?

Foi aí que eu vi que Jasper estava sem a maquiagem na cara. MEU DEUS! Será que Carlile e Esme já o viram assim? Ave Maria, me daí forças por que senão eu desmaio legal aqui!

'Jasper! O seu rosto! Quem tirou a maquiagem?' – Deixei toda a vergonha que eu tinha de lado e toquei levemente seu rosto. Eu tava preocupada ta? – 'Carlile por acaso já te viu assim?'

'Não e nem pode ver!' – Jasper disse, quase pulando na minha frente. Calma meu anjo, vai ficar tudo bem! – 'Te procurei por causa disso, precisa fazer a maquiagem de novo!'

'C-claro!' – Eu disse, só agora me dando conta que eu ainda estava com mão no rosto dele. PUTA MERDA! COMO É QUE A PELE DE UMA PESSOA PODE SER TÃO MACIA?

'Vem, agente tem que sair pelos fundos!' – Ele pegou a mão que estava no rosto dele e começou a andar para as escadas, me puxando junto. – 'O kit de maquiagem você deixou no armário da sala de fitness lembra?'

Como é que eu ia lembrar de alguma coisa perto dele? Tinha mais o que fazer! Como ver o quanto ele parecia com um anjo, por exemplo!

Descemos rapidamente as escadas, olhando para os lados para ver se tinha algum sinal de Carlile ou Esme. Suspirei aliviada por não ter ninguém lá!

Andamos mais um pouco e chegamos a porta que dava entrada para a parte de trás da casa. Ela estava trancada, mas isso não era problema porque Jasper tinha a chave.

'Alice, fica ali no corredor vigiando pra ver se meu pai passa por aqui! Essa porta demora um pouco pra abrir!' – Falou meu anjo, e eu na mesma hora fui fazer o que ele me pediu.

Me encostei na parede do corredor que dava acesso a sala principal. Comecei a ouvir vozes vindas da sala.

'19:00 em ponto cara, vê se não atrasa.' – Era por acaso a voz do Edward? Me arrastei um pouco até a beirada da parede e botei um pouco minha cabeça para fora. Era ele mesmo!

'Tem certeza que é isso mesmo que vocês querem fazer?' – Nossa, olha o Derick! O que ele tava fazendo com uma roupa preta nas mãos? Ai que brega!

'Agente já ta te pagando, então não reclama ta?' – Disse o grandão do Emmett, cutucando um pouco o Derick. Com o dedão que ele tem com certeza vai acaba furando o coitado.

'Olha, não sei se isso é uma boa idéia... ' – Derick tentou dizer, mas foi logo cortado pelo Edward.

'Derick, é só uma brincadeira, não vai ter nada demais. ' – Ele falou, botando a mão no ombro do Derick. – 'Fica tranquilo, é só fazer tudo o que agente falou e nada de ruim vai acontecer!'

Do que eles estavam falando hein? To boiando aqui!

'Alice!' – Reconheci de imediato a voz de Jasper. – 'Eu já abri, vem logo!'

Dei uma ultima olhada nos três e depois fui pra perto de Jasper. Fiquei curiosa agora. O que será que o Edward e o Emmett estavam aprontando hein?

CAPÍTULO 10: Assalto furado! - PARTE 1

_BELLA SWAN #_

Ai que vista linda! Esse lugar realmente me tira o fôlego! Definitivamente essa varanda era o meu lugar favorito da casa TODA!

Fiquei olhando pro celular depois de horas conversando com Jake. Sorri ao lembrar da nossa longa conversa, as palhaçadas que ele dizia, ele falando o quanto me amava. Realmente sentia falta disso.

Foi nesse momento que eu lembrei da minha conversa com Rosalie. Suspirei pensativa.

_Abri a porta rapidamente, entrando no quarto e puxando Rose comigo. Quando a soltei fui em direção a porta e a fechei, me encostando nela. _

_As coisas de Rosalie ainda estavam em minhas mãos. Andei até a cama e não pensei duas vezes antes de jogar as coisas dela em cima do colchão, logo me jogando também. Rosalie estava na lateral da cama, me encarando._

'_O que foi que aconteceu lá Bella?' – Perguntou ela, botando as mãos na cintura. – 'Eu não entendi porque você os empurrou na piscina, que falta de educação!'_

'_Eu já falei que foram eles que caíram Rose, não tive nada haver com isso!' – Eu falei, tentando disfarçar a mentira a ponto de ficar um pouco nervosa._

_'Bella eu posso ser loira, mas eu não sou burra. Você sabe bem disso!' – Ela disse, me encarando mais intensamente. Comecei a suar frio. – 'Desde o dia que você conheceu Edward, você ta muito estranha... ' _

_Vamos Bella, a hora é essa! Conta agora! Conta! _

_Respirei fundo umas três vezes, e quando eu ia começar a falar, Rose me interrompeu._

'_Bella, você não gostou dele não foi?' – Ela perguntou, sentando na cama. Eu sentei também._

'_Ahm... O que?' – Vamos lá Bella, não é hora de enrolar, ela é sua melhor amiga! Precisa saber! Por mais que eu só tivesse esses pensamentos na cabeça, a coragem simplesmente fugia de mim agora._

'_Você não gostou do Edward não é?' – E falou, abaixando a cabeça. – 'Eu já havia percebido, mas achava que era só uma primeira impressão, mas agora eu tenho certeza de que é isso._

_Se eu não estava com coragem pra contar diretamente, eu ia começar aos poucos. Pelo menos até eu ser corajosa o bastante pra finalmente falar._

'_Rose, eu sinto que... ' – Eu demorei a falar tentando encontrar as palavras certas. – 'Eu sinto que ele não é o cara certo pra você. '_

_Acho que isso ajudou um pouco. Ela pelo menos voltou a me olhar de novo!_

'_Entendo Bella. Eu entendo totalmente. ' – Ela disse, pegando minha mão. – 'Mas também você precisa entender não pode se julgar somente pela capa Bella. Edward é um cara super legal, com o tempo você vai gostar dele. '_

_EU? GOSTAR DELE? DEPOIS DO QUE ELE FEZ COM VOCÊ? NUNCA NA MINHA VIDA!_

'_Rose, eu acho que ele não é bem o cara que você pensa ser. ' – Eu disse, olhando pra mão dela que estava parada sob a minha. _

'_Bella, eu tenho certeza que ele não é como os outros. Ele é especial! Me trata super bem, é lindo, vem de boa família, gosta de mim e ainda é fiel!' – Fiel? HAHA é porque você não sabe o que eu vi._

'_Amiga, por favor, acredita em mim! Vamos sair dessa casa e ir pra um hotel, ainda podemos aproveitar a viagem e também prevenir que você não se machuque outra vez.' – Eu disse, agora segurando a mão dela com as duas mãos._

'_Bella, por que você ta me dizendo isso?' – Ela me perguntou desconfiada. Agora assim era a hora certa pra contar tudo! Pra salvar minha amiga do sofrimento, pra ela ter outra oportunidade de ser feliz!_

_Mas, e se ela estivesse mesmo satisfeita com ele? E... Se ela não quiser outra pessoa? _

_Se eu contasse agora, estragaria toda a felicidade dela. Estava estampado na cara dela que adorou vir pra cá, rever a família e o safado do Cullen. Ela iria ficar depressiva por minha causa durante toda a nossa estada em Roma. E quando voltássemos? Iria ser pior ainda!_

'_Bella?' – Ela queria uma resposta. A resposta que eu devia lhe dar eu não conseguia falar. – 'Você não está com ciúmes de amiga ou algo assim né? Por que você sempre teve isso com todos os meus ficantes. '_

'_Bem... Talvez sim. ' – Talvez sim? Diz logo a merda da verdade sua idiota! – 'Você sabe que eu só quero ver você feliz e com o garoto certo!' _

_Rose riu da minha cara de nervosa e me abraçou. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Por que a verdade não saia?_

_'Eu sei amiga, eu sei. ' – Ela disse dando uns tapinhas na minha costa e depois se separando do abraço. – 'Você vai ver que finalmente encontrei o homem certo pra mim. Eu gosto demais do Edward, e sei que com o tempo você vai tirar essa opinião horrível que você tem dele. '_

_Não falei nada, só dei um sorriso amarelo enquanto via minha amiga bocejar. Não acredito, será que eu não conseguia dizer a verdade?_

'_Bem, agora eu vou tomar um banho e dormir okay? Agente se vê mais tarde?' – Ela falou, me olhando com um sorriso._

'_Ta okay então dorminhoca!' – Eu disse, levantando da cama e seguindo para a porta. _

'_Bella!' – Eu estava quase saindo quando ela me chamou. Me virei para ver o que ela queria, com um sorriso no rosto. – 'Obrigada por se preocupar. Muito mesmo.'_

'_Amigas são pra essas coisas né?' – Eu disse, dando de ombros. Nunca pensei que dar uma de indiferente pesaria tanto na minha consciência. Ela se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro enquanto eu saía do quarto, fechando a porta lentamente._

Me encostei na varanda e olhei para o lindo crepúsculo que surgia no horizonte. Observei aquela beleza estonteante, me assustando um pouco ao perceber com isso o quanto o dia passou rápido!

Eu queria ver Rosalie feliz, mas não com um relacionamento em que o companheiro é um completo de um safado!

Foi então, na presença do crepúsculo que eu pensei na solução pra esse dilema. Comecei a sorrir, satisfeita comigo mesma por ser uma solução obvia,mas nada fácil.

Eu iria transformar a mentira na verdade!

Eu tinha o Edmundo em minhas mãos, e podia usar isso em meu favor! Eu iria fazer ele parar de ver a putinha e não olhar mais pra nenhuma garota oxigenada e gostozona! Tudo bem, iria ser difícil, mas não seria impossível!

Abri os braços para sentir a pequena rajada de vento que apareceu de repente no lugar. Como eu não pensei nisso antes?

Na primeira oportunidade que eu tiver, vou pressionar o safado pra terminar o casinho com a putinha. Ele vai ter que ficar só com uma, nem que seja a força!

'Srta Bella?' – Dei um salto com a minha companhia silenciosa. Olhei rapidamente pra ver quem era e dei um suspiro aliviada. Ai Deus, era só o mordomo!

'Oi Alphonse!' – Esse era o nome dele mesmo né? Pelo menos era o que eu me lembrava.

'A família Cullen e as damas Hale lhe esperam para o jantar. ' – Ele simplesmente disse sereno e tranquilo. Esse mordomo me assustava, e muito!

'Eu já estou indo!' – Disse, ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego do susto. Odeio ser pega desprevenida!

'Com sua licença. ' – Ele falou, finalmente se retirando.

Dei uma ultima olhada no horizonte, vendo lentamente o maravilhoso crepúsculo sair e dar entrada a noite. Ai Deus! Como precisava de um banho!

Me desencostei da varanda e segui para a saída, cheirando minha camisa. Realmente, banheiro AGORA!

- x -

_EDWARD CULLEN #_

'Ed, que merda agente ta fazendo aqui fora?' – Perguntou Emmett todo impaciente do meu lado enquanto andávamos rapidamente pela parte de trás da casa. Eu estava quase dando um soco na cara dele. ESSA ERA A MILÉSIMA VEZ QUE ELE FAZIA ESSA MALDITA PERGUNTA!

'Temos que encontrar Jasper esqueceu?' – Olhei para Emmett irritado.

'Num me encara assim não mano, sou esquecido quando eu to com fome!' – Ele se defendeu. Por mais que fosse a pior desculpa do mundo, era verdade. Se Emmett já não pensava direito de barriga cheia, ele nem tinha cérebro de barriga vazia!

'Mas diz aí Ed, que merda agente ta fazendo aqui fora?' – Respirei fundo e botei minha mão na cara.

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Tirei minha mão do rosto e olhei pra frente, paralisado com a visão. Peguei no braço de Emmett, fazendo-o parar também.

'Que merda Ed, por que agente parou?' – O burrão perguntou, mas não dei muita bola pro que ele disse.

'Cala a boca e olha pra lá. ' – Eu disse, pegando no queixo de Emmett que estava olhando pra mim e o virei em direção à academia.

Jasper e a anãzinha estavam conversando animadamente no banco que ficava na frente da sala de fitness, ambos riam demais. Nunca vi Jasper assim, que interessante.

Fiquei mais impressionado ainda quando a anã começou a tocar no rosto dele, como uma espécie de carícia. Eles começaram a se olhar intensamente e então, eu já sabia o que ia acontecer.

'Ta vendo Emmett? Ele vai beijar uma ga... ' – Olhei pra onde deveria estar meu irmão leso e nada. Virei pra frente e vi o idiota indo lá com os dois. PORRA EMMETT!

'É o seguinte galera, bora brocar que eu to com fome!' – Disse o burrão, com a maior cara-de-pau possível. Será que ele não percebeu que o nosso irmão fresco iria finalmente se tornar macho? – 'Por aqui todo mundo broca junto!'

'A-ah, c-claro!' – A anãzinha se pronunciou, levantando e se virando para Jasper. – 'Cuidado com o rosto hein?'

Eu vi direito ou ela piscou para Jasper? Não podia estar vendo coisas, ela realmente fez isso! Ou seja, ela está dando o maior mole pro Jasper! A anãzinha não é de se jogar fora.

Sentei ao lado de Jasper, colocando minha mão no ombro dele, balançando-o um pouco. Jasper precisava de um balde de tanta baba que escorria pela sua boca vendo Alice adentrar na casa.

'Jasper, o que ia acontecer aqui?' – Eu perguntei, me segurando pra não rir. Ai que alivio! Nenhum homo na família!

'Nada Edward, não ia acontecer nada... ' – Ele disse olhando pra baixo. Meu irmão caçula gostando pela primeira vez? Isso realmente era comovente!

'Cara, você ia beijar uma garota!' – Eu disse sacudindo o ombro dele. – 'Uma garota Jasper! E ela até que é boa!'

'Não ouse falar assim da Alice!' – Ele falou me encarando mortalmente. – 'Ela foi muito legal me ajudando e... Ela não é só boa... Ela é linda!'

Nesse momento vi pela primeira vez Jasper corando por causa de uma garota. Ele ficou tão envergonhado que virou a cara.

'Ah cara, eu to tão feliz por você!' – Não aguentei, depois dessa tinha que abraçar o caçula! Apertei Jasper com força. – 'Eu já estava começando a pensar que Emmett tinha razão!'

'EEEEEEEI! É LOGICO QUE EU TENHO RAZÃO! O JASPINHO É UMA TREMENDA DUMA BICHA LOUCA!' – Ele gritou, indignado com o que eu falei.

'Cala boca Emmett!' – Eu disse, voltando a abraçar meu irmão. – 'Por sua culpa o nosso irmão ainda não beijou!

'Edward... Você ta me deixando... Sem... Ar... ' – Soltei imediatamente o coitado do meu irmão. Ele estava com a cara roxa!

'Obrigado!' – Ele suspirou, pegando no pescoço. Ele não sabia o quanto eu estava feliz por ele.

'Mas explica isso direito pra mim Ed. ' – Emmett disse, sentando-se no outro lado de Jasper'. – ' Como assim a culpa é minha que ele ainda não beijou? É toda dele! Quem manda ele ser fresco!'

'Seu idiota! Você não deixou nosso irmão se dar bem!' – Eu disse, olhando para Emmett. – 'Tava rolando o maior clima com a anãzinha e você na cara-de-pau atrapalha tudo!'

'Peraí, PERAÍ!' – Ele falou, erguendo as mãos pro ar. – 'NOSSO IRMÃO GAY IA BITOCAR UMA GAROTA? TIPO AQUELAS QUE TÊM PEITO E TAL?'

'É Emmett, desse tipo mesmo. ' – Eu falei, passando minha mão no rosto. Tudo bem que isso era um milagre, mas dava pra entender né?

'AAAAAAAAAAAAH EU NÃO ACREDITO!' – Ele berrou, ainda com as mãos erguidas. – 'NOSSO IRMÃO É BI!'

'Eu não sou bi Emmett. ' – Disse Jasper cerrando os olhos para Emmett.

'Tri?' – Ele falou, coçando a cabeça.

'Não. ' – Ele falou, escondendo seu rosto com uma das mãos.

'Qua?' – Agora eu que estava me estressando com isso!

'Não Emmett. ' – Como é que Jasper ainda tinha paciência pra responder?

'Nossa, é mais?' – Emmett olhou nosso pobre irmão, surpreso. Jasper o olhou com raiva.

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Gritou Jasper. Realmente, Emmett estava merecendo!

'Irmão, quando a bitoca sair me avisa okay?' – Emmett disse erguendo as mãos de novo e logo em seguida descendo-as, abraçando Jasper. – 'Pelo menos você também gosta de mulher!'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Eu disse, voltando a abraçar Jasper de novo. Lá estávamos nós, tento um abraço-hamburger de irmãos. Muito gay, mas comemorativo!

'Ahm... Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui pra encontrar meus três filhos em um abraço grupal?' – Como é que nosso pai apareceu assim? Nem percebi nada!

Nós três nos soltamos rapidamente enquanto nosso pai nos olhava sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Nenhuma resposta vinha na minha cabeça, nenhuma que meu pai acreditaria eu acho.

'PAI, VOCÊ NEM SABE! O JASPER IA DAR UMA BI... ' – Eu e Jasper botamos nossas mãos na boca de Emmett antes que algo que não prestasse saísse da boca dele. O que Carlile iria pensar se soubesse que Jasper quase pega a anãzinha?

'Ia o quê?' – Falou Carlile, erguendo uma sobrancelha e sorrindo logo em seguida. Pensa logo Edward!

'Ah pai, é que o Jasper não está com muita fome! Então ele só vai BILISCAR!' – Ta legal, essa desculpa foi péssima! Mas era muito racional.

'Então quer dizer que ele só vai BELISCAR não é?' – Perguntou Carlile, corrigindo-me.

'É pai, isso mesmo!' – Jasper respondeu rapidamente. Carlile nos olhou desconfiado e eu já estava começando a pensar que ele continuaria a insistir no assunto.

'Bem... Só faltam vocês na mesa. Ninguém nessa casa come sozinho. ' – Carlile nos lembrou, coçando a cabeça. – 'Tirem as mãos da boca do Emmett e venham logo pra mesa, estou esperando por vocês lá. '

Depois dessa eu e Jasper imediatamente deixamos Emmett com a boca livre.

'Sim pai. ' – Nós três respondemos ao mesmo tempo. Carlile sorriu e virou de costas pra nós, andando até a casa. Assim que ele estava longe, eu e Jasper encaramos Emmett.

'Você pensou na merda que você ia fazer Emmett?' – Eu perguntei pra ele, que inclinou a cabeça com cara de bobalhão. – 'Carlile não pode saber disso!'

'Ah foi mal Ed.' – Ele disse, olhando com a cara do gatinho do shrek. – 'Mas pensa como nosso pai ia ficar super feliz em saber que nosso irmão também gosta de mulher!'

'EU NÃO SOU BI EMMETT!' – Jasper gritou e com isso Emmett se encolheu. Olhei para cima e percebi que já estava tarde. Levantei de imediato.

Temos que entrar logo! - Eu disse, fazendo Jasper e Emmett pararem de rigar e olharem pra mim. - 'O plano lembra?'

'VAMBORA GALERA!' – Gritou Emmett saltando do banco. – 'TO NA BROCA!'

Emmett levantou Jasper e o botou no ombro, comigo fez a mesma coisa!

'EMMETT ME PÕE NO CHÃO!' – Eu gritei irritado com meu irmão burro. Não demorou muito pra ele começar a correr.

'Vocês dois são muito lerdos! Assim eu vou morrer de fome!' – Ele disse, acelerando mais o passo.

- x -

_ALICE HALE #_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MEU DEEEEEEEUS! ALGUÉM ME APAGA PORQUE MEU FOGO É E-NOR-ME!

Incrível como ninguém estava prestando atenção em mim agora? Eu com certeza estava pior que tomate fresco! Dá pra fritar um ovo na minha cara de tão quente! Não, ovo não porque engorda!

Que droga! Aquele bombadão do irmão dele atrapalhou tudo!

Espera... Ele ia atrapalhar alguma coisa? Agente não tava fazendo nada demais. Eu só estava cuidando do rosto dele! SÓ ISSO!

Mas aquela proximidade, o rosto dele tão perto do meu, nossas respirações tão próximas... AI ALICE, NÃO IA ACONTECER NADA! PRINCIPALMENTE COM ELE! ELE É GAY! PELO MENOS ERA O QUE A BELLA DISSE!

Por mais que estivesse na cara isso, eu não engolia essa história de que ele era homossexual. Alguma coisa me dizia que Bella estava completamente enganada a respeito disso, mas era difícil duvidar dela. Afinal, ela nunca se enganava ou mentia!

Acordei desses pensamentos quando eu ouvi o som de cadeiras se arrastando no chão. OH MEU DEEEEEUS, ELE ESTAVA NA MINHA FRENTE! RESPIRA ALICE! RESPIRA! UM, DOIS, TRÊS SOLTA, UM, DOIS, TRÊS E SOLTA!

Eu também tinha percebido que os outros dois irmãos estavam na mesa, mesmo não vendo eles chegarem. Só consegui prestar atenção em uma pessoinha: Jasper Cullen. Pradinha querida, COMO É QUE UMA COISA PERFEITA DESSAS É GAY? ERA IMPOSSIBLE DE ACREDITAR, IMPOSSIBLE!

'Desculpe a demora pai, pode pedir. ' – Disse Edward já sentando entre Bella e Rosalie. Bella arredou mais para o meu lado não sei por quê.

Carlile só concordou com a cabeça e tocou o sino. A comida veio na mesma hora! Nem sabia o que o mordomo estava servindo, mas cheirava bem pra burro!

- x -

Depois do maravilhoso jantar, eu e as meninas subimos para o quarto. Mal me aguentava em pé de tanta comida que eu tinha na barriga!

'Gente do Céu! Espero que meu vestidinho branco ainda caiba em mim depois desse jantar!' – Eu falei, me jogando na cama. Botavam sonífero na comida?

'Alice minha filha, ponha uma coisa na cabeça: você nunca vai engordar!' – Minha mãe disse sentando na beirada da minha cama. Rose passou pela porta logo seguida por Bella, fechando-a depois que entrou no quarto.

'Mãe, não adianta ficar falando isso pra ela! Ela sempre acha que vai ficar igual a uma orca!' – Disse Rose, sentando na cama dela. UMA ORCA? AAAAAH! AMANHA EU NÃO VOU COMER!

'Não sei como você ainda liga pra isso Esme. ' – Disse Bella enquanto enrolava um dos seus fios ondulados com o dedo indicador. – 'É frescura dela. '

'FRESCURA O CASSETE BELLA! É CUIDADO VIU? CUIDADO!' – Eu berrei, sentando na cama. Hoje eu não tava com paciência!

'Olha, eu vou tomar um copo de água okay?' – Falou minha mãe, levantando-se da minha cama. – 'Não quero ninguém machucada quando eu voltar!'

'Mas mãe! Foi ela quem começou!' – Eu disse. Apontando para Bella, que me olhou de boca aberta. Cuidado pra não entrar mosca minha querida!

'Foi de brincadeira Alice! Pára de ser infantil!' – Bella falou, rindo um pouco. EU INFANTIL?

'EU NÃO SOU INFANTIL!' – Eu gritei, me levantando da cama e andando até Bella, ficando cara a cara com ela.

'QUANDO QUER, É SIM!' – Ela gritou de volta, me olhando com um pouco de irritação.

'EU NÃO SOU NÃO!' – Eu gritei de volta, ficando irritada também.

'É SIM!' – AAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE RAIVA!

'NÃO!' – Eu berrei mais alto. Que merda!

'CAAAAAAAAAAAALEM A BOCA!' – Gritou Rosalie fazendo um silencio que só foi quebrado pela batida da porta. Mamãe devia ter acabado de sair do quarto. Eu e Bella olhamos para Rose e em seguida nos encaramos.

'Eu não sou não.' – Eu disse baixinho, só pra mostrar que eu tinha vencido. Mas não é que ela escutou?

'É sim!' – Bella falou, e com isso começamos de novo. Pude ouvir o suspiro de impaciência que vinha da minha irmã. FOI ELA QUEM COMEÇOU POXA!

- x -

_ESME HALE #_

Desci as escadas rindo. Esse mundo jovem de hoje, vivem discutindo por besteiras! É melhor eu nem me meter nisso, sei que quando eu entrar no quarto de novo elas vão estar de bem.

Parei imediatamente de andar quando vi Carlile sentado em uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar e analisando alguns papéis que estavam espalhados pela mesa. Fiquei pensando que seria melhor eu continuar no caminho até a cozinha, mas meu estranho interesse pelo o que ele estava fazendo falou mais alto.

Infelizmente meus passos me entregaram, ele já tinha percebido que alguém estava também na sala de jantar. Ele se virou e quando me viu abriu um sorriso estonteante.

'Olá Esme. O que ainda está fazendo acordada?' – Ele me perguntou, ainda sorrindo. Corei imediatamente.

'Bem, ainda são 19:30. Não está tão tarde assim. ' – Eu falei, sorrindo e tentando disfarçar a minha vergonha. – ' Você que devia aproveitar e ir se deitar já que você está cedo em casa.'

'Simplesmente meu trabalho não deixa. ' – Ele disse, erguendo uma das folhas que ele estava vendo. Carlile fez uma cara tão engraçada que não consegui segurar o riso. Ouvi ele rir comigo também.

'Entendo perfeitamente!' – Eu disse, rindo mais um pouco. O riso sumiu e deu lugar a um sorriso divertido no rosto de Carlile. Deus, como ele era atraente!

'Não quer se sentar?' – Ele perguntou, puxando a cadeira que estava do lado dele para trás. Eu só fiz sim com a cabeça e me juntei a ele, me ajeitando no imóvel confortável.

'Seria muito abuso da minha parte perguntar o que são esses papéis?' – Eu falei, me arrependendo na mesma hora. Pare de ser atirada Esme, você não tem mais idade pra isso! Essa minha pergunta conseguiu arrancar uma risada curta dele.

'São cópias de diagnósticos. ' – Ele disse, ajeitando os papéis em duas fileiras. – 'Tenho que organizar isso tudo em ordem alfabética. '

Ele iria passar a noite toda fazendo isso! A pilha de diagnósticos era muito grande. Senti muita pena dele, não ia conseguir dormir bem.

'Que tal uma pequena ajudinha?' – Eu falei, pegando uma parte da pilha e as colocando próximas de mim. Carlile me olhou surpreso.

'Oh não, isso vai demorar muito! Você não vai conseguir dormir depois Esme.' – Ele disse, movendo lentamente uma das mãos para tirar a parte que eu tinha pego da pilha. Ele tinha que ter ajuda!

'Eu quero te ajudar, é o mínimo que eu poderia fazer para agradecer tudo o que você tem feito por mim e por minha família. ' – Eu disse, desta vez olhando seriamente naqueles olhos dourados encantadores.

'Esme você não precis... ' – E o interrompi.

'Por favor, Carlile, eu já disse que quero ajudar. ' – Minha voz saiu baixa quando percebi o leve toque da mão dele na minha. Senti minha pele se arrepiar lentamente.

'Obrigado Esme. ' – Ele simplesmente disse, deixando o peso da sua mão cair sobre a minha. Ele me olhava de modo intenso, não deixando outra alternativa senão encarar aqueles olhos magníficos.

De repente ouvimos o som de algo quebrando e ambos demos um salto na cadeira. Botei minha mão que estava embaixo da de Carlile no peito e senti meu coração bater descompassado. Eu realmente fiquei assustada com o barulho.

Senti um peso nos meus ombros. Eram as mãos de Carlile.

'Esme, você está bem?' – Ele perguntou com o tom de preocupação evidente na voz. Me esforcei para responde-lo.

'S-sim. ' – Eu disse, gaguejando um pouco. Respirei fundo tentando acalmar meu coração. – ' Você ouviu isso?'

'Ouvi. ' – Ele me respondeu.

_CARLILE CULLEN #_

Que Barulho foi aquele? Parecia que algum vidro tinha quebrado ou coisa assim. Olhei para Esme e percebi que ela estava com um pouco de medo da minha expressão atual. Eu estava com um mau pressentimento.

'Esme, eu quero que você fique aqui tudo bem?' – Eu disse, olhando naqueles olhos lindos. – 'Eu vou ver o que aconteceu. '

'T-ta. ' – Ela falou, deixando falhar um pouco a voz. Me aproximei dela e beijei sua testa, na tentativa de acalma-la. A olhei pela ultima vez e segui até a cozinha.

Quando cheguei lá nem precisei atravessar o corredor pra perceber que a janela na cozinha estava quebrada. Olhei para baixo e vi algumas pegadas molhadas no chão do corredor. Alguém tinha entrado na casa. Tinha que voltar para avisar Esme e as crianças!

Me virei rapidamente e me deparei com um homem completamente vestido de preto e com uma máscara que só não cobria os olhos e a boca. Ele apontava com uma mão a arma na minha cabeça e com a outra posicionada na boca de Esme para que não gritasse. Ela estava lagrimando em desespero.

'Dr. Carlile Cullen?' – O homem chamou meu nome. Eu fiquei calado, me concentrando para não olhar diretamente para a arma.

'Muito prazer, eu sou a pessoa que vai assaltar sua casa hoje. ' – O ser falou, sorrindo logo em seguida.

**ONTINUANDO:**

CAPÍTULO 10: ASSALTO FURADO! - PARTE 2

_BELLA SWAN #_

Eu e Alice paramos de discutir imediatamente quando o estranho barulho atravessou o quarto. Nós três nos olhamos, uma mais assustada que a outra.

'Não precisava alguém quebrar alguma coisa pra parar nossa briga!' – Disse Alice, me olhando com olhos brilhosos. – 'Amiga, desculpa! Você sabe que eu te amo né?'

'Ai amiga, vem cá! ' – Eu falei, estendendo meus braços para ela e abraçando-a. – 'Me desculpa!'

Ficamos abraçadas por alguns minutos. Senti Rose bater o pé no chão, toda impaciente. Ai, agora espera! Depois eu te abraço Rose!

'Ta bom, chega de momento meloso!' – Rose resmungou, botando os braços entre mim e Alice, nos afastando.

'Poxa Rosalie! Dá pra parar com ciúme?' – Alice falou, fazendo biquinho pra irmã. Eu ri da cara da minha pequenina!

'Ai Alice, dá um tempo vai!' – Rose falou, cerrando os olhos pra ela. – 'Alguma coisa aconteceu lá embaixo! Vai que Esme se cortou com o copo ou coisa assim?'

'Ai gente, eu fiquei com medo agora!' – Disse Alice, coçando a cabeça. – ' Eu não quero ver sangue não! É nojento. '

'Alice sinto em te dizer, mas isso que corre dentro de você não é purpurina não okay?' – Disse Rosalie sorrindo amarelo para a irmã, parando na frente dela.

'É sangue exposto miss inteligência!' – Alice disse, cerrando os olhos para Rose. Ai Deus! Alguma coisa tava acontecendo lá embaixo e elas vão começar a discutir justo agora?

'Dá pra vocês duas calarem a boca?' – Eu falei alto, fazendo as duas olharem pra mim. – 'Agente tem que ver o que ta acontecendo lá embaixo! Esme não voltou até agora.'

Eu abri a porta e tomei um susto com as luzes acesas do corredor. Senti as meninas logo atrás de mim.

'Ai gente, eu to sentindo um clima pesado agora... Acho que eu vou ficar por aqui sabe?' – Me virei e vi Alice entrando novamente no quarto. AAAAAAH NÃO, VAI TODO MUNDO NESSA MERDA! Eu e Rose a puxamos de volta.

'Não! Você vem com agente e ponto Alice!' – Falou Rose puxando a irmã e andando na minha frente. Tratei logo de passar na frente, detesto ser deixada para trás.

- x -

Primeiro eu, depois Rose e finalmente Alice, era assim que andávamos pelos corredores pouco iluminados da casa. Nós podíamos ouvir nossas próprias respirações corredor, rápidas e nervosas.

'Ai gente, eu to com medo!' - Falou Alice nervosa. Digamos que ela não gostava muito de escuro.

'Isso não é hora pra tremer Alice, eu já to a mil aqui! Não piora a minha situação!' – Reclamou Rose, segurando mais forte a minha mão. Eu não sabia nem em que corredor estávamos! MERDA DE CASA GRANDE!

'Dá pra vocês pararem de brigar? Por favor!' – Eu disse me virando pra elas. As duas me olharam assustadas, se abraçando. Revirei os olhos impaciente. Tudo bem que andar com pouca iluminação nessa casa enorme é meio medonho, mas com certeza não pode ficar pior né?

Pra quê que eu fui pensar isso!

De repente, as poucas luzes do corredor se apagaram e o som do grito de Alice e Rosalie ecoou no corredor e senti alguém me abraçar forte. Até que eu teria me assustado com isso se não tivesse reconhecido o perfume francês marcante de Rosalie na minha cara! As luzes voltaram a se acender e vi que meu palpite estava certo: agora Rose se atracava fortemente no meu braço, tremendo de medo.

'Rose larga de mim, a luz já voltou!' – Eu falei olhando pelo canto do olho para ela. Ela só concordou com a cabeça e aos poucos foi se desgrudando de mim. Ela estava pior que Alice! Olhei para os lados e não vi a danada.

'Ahm... Cadê a Alice?' – Eu perguntei para Rose que só naquele momento se tocou que sua irmã tinha desaparecido. Meu Deus, onde ela se meteu?

'Ela tava atrás de mim antes das luzes apagarem!' – Rose disse, botando a mão na boca para segurar o grito. – 'Ai Bella, são os ANÕES ASSASSINOS!'

'Anões o quê?' – Eu exclamei indignada com a resposta maluca dela.

'Os anões assassinos daquele filme horrível!' – Ela tava falando de Pânico na Floresta? PUTA MERDA! – 'AI MEU DEUS! SERÁ QUE ELES ARRANCARAM A ORELHA DA MINHA IRMÃ QUE NEM AQUELE CARA? AAAAAAAAAAAAAI BELLA!'

Ai Deus, DAÍ-ME PACIENCIA! Rosalie se agarrou no meu braço de novo e desta vez afundando a cara nele. Alice sumiu, Rosalie ta quase esmagando meu braço! Dá pra ficar pi... AAAAH ESQUECE!

'Rose, larga do meu braço e presta atenção em mim. ' – Demorou um pouco, mas consegui fazer ela se afastar de mim e me olhar. Ela estava quase chorando. – 'Primeiro: aquilo é só um filme, então isso não existe! Segundo: Alice sumiu, o que é mais um problema. Terceiro: se realmente existissem essas coisas que você falou, não tinha como eles pegarem um membro da família poxa!'

Rosalie entendeu meu recado e começou a rir. Tinha aprendido com Jake a brincar com o tamanho de Alice! Ela não estava aqui pra gritar comigo, então era melhor aproveitar! Ainda mais se for para quebrar o clima de tensão.

'Vem, nós temos que encontrar o povo dessa casa!' – Eu disse fazendo Rose parar de rir instantaneamente. Ela me olhou séria e concordou com a cabeça. – Você fica atrás de mim. '

'T-ta. ' – Ela falou num sussurro e logo começamos a andar.

Ficamos bastante tempo andando por esses malditos corredores! Acho que até damos voltas neles! Realmente, andar de noite por aqui nunca mais. Vi de longe a entrada para a sala principal, a única que estava com as luzes totalmente acesas. Parei na mesma hora e me virei para falar isso com Rosalie.

'Rose, talvez o pessoal esteja na sal...' – Quando fui olhar Rose, ela já não estava mais atrás de mim. Tinha sumido. AI MEU DEEEEUS ONDE TODO MUNDO SE METEEEU?

Calma Bella, calma! Você não pode pirar a cabeça só porque elas sumiram! Quem sabe elas não estão querendo te dar um susto? Ta, se for isso ela realmente estão conseguindo! Respirei fundo e botei as mãos na cintura, olhando para baixo.

No chão havia algo mais parecido com uma mancha. E inclinei mais para ver essa tal mancha e vi que era uma espécie de pegada molhada, mais ou menos no formato de uma bota. Engoli seco e me segurei muito pra não gritar.

Será que alguém entrou aqui?

Virei para frente e andei lentamente até o corredor que era iluminado pelas luzes da sala, ficando nervosa a cada minuto que passava. Hesitei um pouco quando estava bem perto, mas arranjei coragem e entrei na sala.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH' – Eu entrei gritando e de olhos fechados. Totalmente quieto. Abri os olhos e ninguém à vista.

Andei até ficar no meio da sala. Não sei por que, mas eu tinha a sensação de que não estava sozinha, mesmo não tendo ninguém lá...

Eu estava prestes a sentar no sofá quando eu comecei a ouvir altos gemidos. Me assustei tanto que simplesmente me desequilibrei e cai de bunda no chão! PUTA MERDA! DAVA PRA FICAR PIOR?

Me levantei massageando minha retaguarda. AI COMO CAIR DÓI! Os gemidos ficaram mais altos, dei um salto de susto. Será que eles queriam chamar minha atenção?

Não sabia que a sala principal também era ligada a sala de jantar! Que descoberta! Os gemidos estavam vindo de lá, me assustando mais ainda. AAAH! VOU ACABAR LOGO COM ESSA PALHAÇADA! Corri e quando cheguei a sala fiquei sem ação.

Carlile, Esme, Rosalie e Alice estavam todos encostados no fundo da sala amarrados e com panos nas bocas. Meu Deus! O que aconteceu aqui? Alice estava pulando tanto no chão que daqui a pouco ela ia fazer um buraco lá! Corri em direção a eles e me abaixei, tirando um a um o pano da boca.

'Oh Bella!' – Esme disse com a voz sofrida. – 'Ainda bem que você está a salvo!'

'Bella, você precisa sair daqui agora! Debaixo do criado-mudo do quarto de vocês tem um botão que apertado aciona o alarme direto na delegacia. Você tem que alcança-lo antes que... ' – Carlile parou de falar. Tem três criados-mudos no nosso quarto! Como é que eu vou saber? Quando eu ia perguntar á Carlile, senti algo cutucar minhas costas.

'Antes que por acaso eu apareça?' – Ouvi alguém falar atrás de mim, pressionando ainda mais a estranha e desconfortável coisa na minha coluna. – 'Ponha as mãos para trás senão quiser levar um tiro senhorita. '

Dei uma olhada para trás e vi que o que estava me incomodando era simplesmente UMA ARMA! PUTA MERDA, UMA A-R-M-A! AAAAAAAAAI MEU DEEEUS, ASSALTO ATÉ AQUI? SOCOOOOOOOOOOORRO! ODEIO ARMAS, TENHO MEDO! FOBIA. SEI LÁ! ME TIREM DAQUI!

'Não se atreva a fazer nada com ela seu ladrão horrendo!' – Ameaçou Alice enquanto sentia ele amarrar minhas mãos. Ouvi a gargalhada irritante dele.

'E você vai fazer o que caso eu faça? Vai me bater, ANÃZINHA?' – Alice se alterou na mesma hora, pulando raivosa na tentativa de alcançar ele. Eram as poucas coisas que eu ouvia já que eu estava no meu deprimente estado de pânico de armas.

'TA ME CHAMANDO DE FILHOTE DE FORMIGA SEU LADRÃOZINHO CAFONA? TE TOCA CARA! VAI PROCURAR ESTILO!' – Ela gritou, pulando muito. Será que a bunda dela não doía não?

'Muito obrigado pelo conselho formiguinha! Quando eu ficar morto de rico com todas essas coisas que vocês têm aqui, eu vou fazer questão de ter mais estilo!' – Ele falou rindo de novo e amarrando meus pés.

'AAAAAAI SEU, SEEEEEEU...!' – Alice começou a xingar o bendito do ladrão, chamando ele de tudo quanto era nome. Olhei na direção dele e mesmo coberto com a máscara, pude ver que já estava irritado com Alice. Nossa, nunca vi ladrão de olhos verdes!

'Cala a boca formiguinha!' – Ele me carregou e me jogou em cima de Alice. AAAAAAAAAAI COMO DÓI!

'FILHO DA PUTA!' – Eu exclamei, saindo de cima de Alice e encarando o ladrão. Ele rindo da minha cara. Não olhe pra arma Bella, não olha!

'Minha mãe tem que ganhar a vida, fazer o quê!' – Ele disse, dando de ombros e virando de costas para nós. – 'Ah, me chamem de Mike. Ladrão soa como se eu fosse uma pessoa ruim!'

O tal do Mike nos olhou pela ultima vez e saiu da sala, dando altas gargalhadas. Ah se eu não estivesse amarrada! Ia dar um chute no meio das bolotas dele AAH SE IA!

'E agora? O que agente vai fazer?' – Perguntou Esme de cabeça baixa. Finalmente com a maldita arma bem longe daqui me permiti respirar direito! Olhei para todos, a aflição evidente no rosto.

'Meus filhos... ' – Carlile sussurrou, como se falasse com si mesmo. – 'Eles estão aqui em casa. '

'Oh não!' – Rosalie falou, mordendo a parte inferior dos lábios. – 'Eles com certeza não sabem que estamos aqui!'

'Se aquele ladrão maldito fizer alguma coisa com eles eu...' – Carlile começou a dizer, mas foi logo cortado por Esme.

'Não vai acontecer nada!' – Disse Esme, olhando fixamente para Carlile.

Suspirei um pouco aliviada com a ausência daquela arma na minha frente. Odeio armas, odeio ladrões! Droga. DAVA PRA FICAR PIOR? Olhei para frente e meu olhar pousou nas janelas que refletiam as partes de fora da casa. Percebi que tinha uma espécie de vulto nos olhando. Era um bem grande! Vi os olhos dourados e reconheci de imediato... Emmett?

'Fique tranquilo Carlile. ' – Eu falei, tentando deixar a situação mais confortável. – 'Acabei de ver o Emmett na janela, ele vai nos ajudar!'

'Ai minha pradinha, Brigada!' – Disse Alice, olhando para cima.

- x -

_EDWARD CULLEN #_

'Cara, você ta gostando da anãzinha não é? Confessa pro seu irmão aqui!' – Eu tinha que insistir nesse assunto! Ele era o ultimo Cullen virgem. Em todos os sentidos!

'Edward, EU NÃO SEI!' – Pela enésima vez ele me dá a mesma resposta. Não precisa saber! Se estiver com vontade de pegar, pega! Será que isso não soava simples como era pra mim?

'Mas eu percebi que ela estava te dando mole! Ela também quer!' – Eu falei, incentivando-o. Mas parece que não ia dar muito resultado!

'Edward... ' – Jasper falou, olhando pra mim. – 'Você acredita em amor à primeira vista?'

'Você ta perguntando isso pra mim?' – Eu disse erguendo a sobrancelha. Jasper suspirou impaciente.

'É né? Só estou conversando com você e mesmo que Emmett estivesse aqui não perguntaria isso pra ele!' – Meu irmão falou, apoiando seu rosto com as duas mãos.

Falando no leso, onde será que está ele? Faz um tempo que ele foi buscar um copo de água lá em casa. O caminho de lá até a frente da academia não era tão grande assim!

Olhei para o horizonte, nada de anormal. Continuei a observar e logo vi o lesão correndo em nossa direção, com a língua batendo na bochecha dele. Como Emmett era estranho! Do jeito que ele é afobado, não demorou muito para ele estar bem na nossa frente.

'O... Derick... Já ta... Lá... Dentro!' – Disse Emmett ofegante, apoiando-se nos joelhos. – 'Ele... Prendeu... Todo... Mundo!'

'Como é que é?' – Eu exclamei, levantando do banco. Jasper também levantou.

'Isso... Mesmo!' – Falou Emmett inspirando fundo, regulando a respiração.

'Era pra ter acontecido isso Edward?' – Jasper olhou no meu rosto, vendo minha expressão. Eu e Emmett não tínhamos falado nada sobre amarrar todos, era somente dar um susto em Bella.

'Não, mas... ' – Emmett me interrompeu, alegrando-se rapidamente.

'Cara, foi muito hilário a cara que a Bella fez! Ela deve ter se mijado toda de medo!' – Por mais que o plano de certa forma estivesse funcionando, eu fiquei desconfiado de Derick amarrar todos, incluindo meu pai. Ele mal diria a palavra à Carlile, tanto que foi um sacrifício enorme convence-lo somente a mexer com aquela maluca! Mas isso? Tinha alguma coisa estranha acontecendo.

'Bem, se o plano está funcionando não há com que se preocu... ' – Jasper parou de falar de repente deixando sua boca escancarada, olhando além do ombro de Emmett.

Segui o olhar petrificado de Jasper e por pouco não caí pra trás. Eu via Derick atravessando a área de trás e parando na porta dos fundos. Que estranho, Emmett disse que ele já estava dentro da casa.

'Emmett, você tem certeza que Derick estava dentro de casa?' – Eu perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas.

'Ed, eu posso ser meio bisonho, mas não sou cego okay?' – Ele disse apontando pra mim irritado. O pior que ele tinha razão! O campo de visão dele era perfeito.

'Então por que ele está bem ali?' – Jasper perguntou pegando o queixo de Emmett e o virando para ele ter a mesma visão que a nossa.

'Olha, é ele lá. ' – Falou Emmett semicerrando os olhos. – 'Não sabia que ele era rapidinho assim. '

'Edward, eu acho melhor irmos lá. ' – Disse Jasper com um tom sério. – 'Derick nunca seria capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas com nenhum de nós. '

Lógico que não, ele era medroso demais para isso! Olhei para baixo, pensativo. Realmente, ele não seria capaz disso.

'Então se Derick acabou de entrar na casa, quem está lá dentro?' – Eu falei mais como uma pergunta interna. Senti os olhares de meus irmãos pousarem sobre mim, esperando talvez que eu tivesse a resposta. Fiquei pensando nas opções, só aparecendo uma em minha mente agora.

Oh droga. Um assalto de verdade!

'Merda! Isso tinha que acontecer justo hoje?' – Eu exclamei, fazendo meus irmãos saltarem do meu lado. – 'Nós precisamos entrar, AGORA!'

Sem hesitar muito tempo, comecei a correr. Não tinha como eu estar errado! Todos estão lá dentro, amarrados e correndo risco real de vida. Sabe lá se o maldito está armado ou não! DROGA, ISSO TINHA QUE ACONTECER HOJE?

'EDWARD, ESPERA!' – Ouvi Jasper gritar atrás de mim. Não dei ouvidos a ele, só aumentei mais meu ritmo, desesperado para saber se alguém tinha se machucado. Dava pra ficar pior?

- x -

Os fundos estavam completamente em silêncio. Não se ouvia nada, nenhum sinal deles. Fiquei aflito com as possibilidades horríveis que invadiam minha mente, as piores possíveis. Fui surpreendido com uma forte batida nas minhas costas e quase espanquei Emmett por isso.

'PORRA EMMETT!' – Eu gritei assustando Emmett também. Este foi se esconder atrás de Jasper. – ' NÃO FAZ ISSO DE NOVO!'

'Desculpa. ' – Ele disse baixo sobre o ombro de Jasper. – 'Eu não te vi. '

'Cala a boca Emmett. ' – Eu disse, não ia perder meu tempo com ele. Estava mais preocupado com meu pai, Rosalie e o resto da família dela. Confesso que também senti uma pontada de preocupação com a maluca.

'Edward? Edward, você está aí?' – Automaticamente reconheci a voz de meu pai. Esqueci completamente minha fúria com Emmett e me segui ao encontro da voz de Carlile. Todos estavam na sala de jantar, amarrados e encostados um no outro. Meu pai suspirou provavelmente aliviado por nos ver. – 'Que bom que ele não pegou vocês!'

'Edward, a culpa é toda sua!' – Ouvi Derick dizer. Ele estava sem a máscara. – 'Foi você que me fez vir até aqui! DESGRAÇADO, SE EU MORRER HOJE, VAI PAGAR O MEU ENTERRO!'

'Do que ele está falando Edward?' – Perguntou meu pai, olhando pra mim. Senti a tensão de meus irmãos que não tinham coragem de pronunciar algo. Isso não ia prestar.

'NUNCA MAIS EU VOU FAZER NADA PRA VOCÊ EDWARD! SE VINGAR DESSA GAROTA É PROBLEMA SEU!' – Ele bufou, encarando a maluca e depois a mim. Agora todos os amarrados me olhavam.

'Ahm... Eu vou à cozinha pegar uma faca. ' – Falou Jasper, quebrando o silêncio que surgiu após a gritaria de Derick. – 'Pra cortar as cordas né?'

'Derick, do que você está falando?' – Insistiu Carlile, direcionando o olhar para o dedo-duro. Derick não tirava os olhos de mim, fitando-me com raiva.

'Ed, isso realmente não vai prestar. ' – Sussurrou Emmett atrás de mim. Droga.

'Você acha que eu não sei?' – Sussurrei de volta, olhando para Derick – 'Dá pra parar de gritar? Vai que o ladrão escuta e...'

Não adiantou meu conselho. Derick estava alterado demais para ouvir alguém, principalmente a mim.

' TODA ESSA HISTÓRIA DE ASSALTO FOI CULPA DELE!' – Bufou ele ainda me encarando. Nessa hora eu só olhei para a maluca, esta me encarava fixamente. Ela sim ia me matar! – 'SÓ PRA QUERER ASSUSTAR A BELLA!'

'COMO É QUE É?' – A maluca exclamou, alterando-se também. Ela se desencostou da parede e não sei como conseguiu levantar. – 'SEU SAFADO! FILHO DA MÃE!'

Do mesmo lugar onde ela estava pegou impulso e pulou em cima de mim, acertando meu peito com a cabeça. Tinha me esquecido completamente que Emmett estava atrás de mim e só me lembrei quando caí por cima dele.

Ainda estava de olhos fechados na tentativa de canalizar a dor que eu sentia no meu peito. COMO É QUE UMA CABEÇA PODE SER TÃO DURA? Depois de um tempo consegui abri-los, percebendo a vista raivosa da garota sobre mim. Ela tinha a respiração tensa, assim como eu agora.

Nós estávamos mais próximos do que na última vez em que nos confrontamos. Nossas testas estavam coladas e o aroma de sua respiração invadiu as minhas narinas, me paralisando na mesma hora. Me desconectei de tudo o que estava a minha volta, ficando hipnotizado pelo olhar daquela maluca, intenso e brilhante. O brilho de raiva me chamava mais e mais, como um canto de uma sereia.

'Nossa!' – Ouvi uma voz desconhecida falar. – 'Vocês podiam pelo menos esperar até que eu saísse não é? Não sabia que a família Cullen fazia essas coisas em conjunto, e entre eles!'

Olhei para direção da voz e vi o ladrão. Ele estava de braços cruzados e com um sorriso estampado na boca. Emmett se chacoalhou debaixo de mim.

'EDWARD, SAAAI DE CIMA DE MIM! – Gritou Emmett virando-se para o lado e me fazendo cair por cima da louca. Meu irmão se levantou rapidamente. – 'NÃO GOSTO DE HOMEM NA MINHA FRENTE!'

'SAAAAI DAQUI SEU TARADO!' – Ouvi a maluca berrar e logo me dando um golpe de cabeça na minha testa. Imediatamente saí de cima dela, reclamando de dor. DESGRAÇADA! ELA ME PAGA!

'Ta legal, chega dessa suruba toda!' – Me levantei ainda meio tonto da batida. Pude ver claramente ele apontando uma arma para mim e Emmett. – 'Não estou a fim de ver pornografia hoje!'

'Ah, quando você quiser eu tenho um sem censura que... ' – Todos (inclusive eu) interrompemos Emmett.

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Gritamos em coro, menos o ladrão. Ele estava ocupado demais rindo de nós.

'E eu jurava que a família Cullen era toda séria!' – Ele falou entre os risos idiotas dele. – ' Vocês com certeza têm futuro na comédia! O próximo "Eu, a patroa e as crianças"!'

'GENTE, EU ACHEI UMA FAC... ' – Berrou Jasper todo alegre, logo mudando de expressão. Vi ele esconder cuidadosamente algo atrás dele, com certeza era a faca. – 'Oh, droga. '

'Tudo bem, é um mais idiota que o outro!' – Disse o ladrão, gargalhando. – 'Eu posso superar isso! Por que você não vem pra cá e se junta à galera?'

Agora ele estava apontando a arma para Jasper, mas sem tirar os olhos de mim e Emmett. Jasper se aproximou lentamente até o ladrão, mexendo antes no bolso da calça. O movimento foi rápido demais para o safado do ladrão perceber. Ele pegou um ramo de cordas e jogou para jasper.

'Amarra eles ou morre. ' – O ladrão simplesmente disse, agora direcionando a arma para nós. – 'Vocês. Sentem no chão com os braços para trás, por favor. Ah, quase esquecendo! Me chamem de Mike, ladrão não!'

Mesmo nervoso como estava, Jasper nos amarrou firme com as cordas. Ele não tinha escolha, pois se amarrasse de um modo que pudéssemos escapar o ladrão perceberia na hora em que verificou se os nós estavam firmes. Jasper, que estava agachado, levantou-se lentamente, engolindo seco e encarando o "Mike".

'Hey, agora é a sua vez de ser amarrado. ' – Ele já estava com outro ramo de cordas nas mãos, se aproximando de Jasper.

'Meus heróis!' – Falou a maluca com um tom irônico. Aquela garota já estava me estressando de novo!

'É verdade. ' – Mike disse, parando ainda longe de Jasper. Ele encarou a maluca com um sorriso divertido. – 'Não se preocupe, se vocês cooperarem direitinho, eu saio daqui rapidinho!'

Ele virou para Jasper de novo. O clima estava tão tenso que meu pai, Esme, Rosalie e Alice nem se atreviam a falar. Nem Emmett se pronunciava mais!

'Onde eu estava? Ah sim, indo amarrar o gay. ' – Mike completou, coçando a cabeça com a arma.

'Pensa rápido ladrãozinho de merda! – Jasper falou, jogando rapidamente a pequena faca na frente da maluca. Jasper saiu em disparada para a porta dos fundos.

'EEEEEEEEEEI, VOLTA AQUI!' – Gritou o ladrão, começando a correr atrás dele. Todos olharam para Bella.

'Bella pegue a faca!' – Insistiu a anãzinha, pulando atrás de mim. – 'E tire agente daqui!'

'Bella. ' – Falou meu pai, fazendo a maluca se virar para ele. Ela estava com a faca na boca. – 'Liberte Edward primeiro! Ele sabe em que criado mudo o botão está escondido!'

A maluca me encarou de má vontade. Mesmo estando na cara que ela não queria me libertar das cordas, fez o que Carlile mandou. Quando minhas mãos ficaram livres, desamarrei rapidamente meus pés. A faca pousou diante da sola dos meus sapatos e automaticamente olhei para a maluca.

'Agora você me liberta. ' – Ela disse, me encarando seriamente. Achei melhor fazer o que ela falou, antes que abrisse a boca e soltasse coisas piores que Derick. Tinha acabado de cortar as cordas de seus pés quando o estrondo da porta se fechando ecoou na sala.

'Você corre hein? Quase que não consigo te pegar!' – Reclamou o ladrão, aparecendo na sala com Jasper nos ombros. Ele estava amarrado. – 'Aqui, mais uma companhia pra vocês!'

Antes do Mike pousar o olhar para nós, botei com precisão a pequena faca debaixo dos pés da anã. Eu e a maluca nos levantamos num salto com a presença do ladrão.

'O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?' – Berrou Mike, jogando Jasper em cima de Alice. – 'VOCÊS ESTAVAM PRESOS!'

'CORRAAM!' – Rosalie berrou para nós. Sem pensar peguei a maluca pelo braço e saí em disparada para as escadas.

'VOOOOOLTEM AQUI!' – Ouvi o ladrão gritar, apontando a arma e atirando. Acelerei o passo e levei Bella junto comigo, deixando as balas ficarem cravadas na parede.

Corremos por todo o corredor até chegar ao quarto das meninas. Empurrei a maluca para dentro e logo em seguida entrei, fechando a porta e trancando-a. Me virei para ela e me deparei com uma garota estérica, doida para libertar suas mãos e com certeza voar em meu pescoço.

_BELLA SWAN #_

Eu estava prontinha para matá-lo. Eu ia apertar o pescoço dele até ficar roxo e marcado pelos meus dedos. Tudo isso que estava acontecendo era culpa dele! Ele pôs a família dele em perigo por causa de uma vingança contra mim? Como ele é baixo!

'Me desamarra. Agora. ' – Eu disse entredentes. A única coisa que me impedia de acabar com a raça dele era a corda presa em minhas mãos. Ele se aproximou lentamente de mim, ficando na minha frente.

'Olha aqui sua estérica, eu vou te soltar. ' – Ele ainda me olhava sério. Aquelas piscinas douradas me encarando com intensidade. – 'Mas nada de me atacar, certo?'

'Certo. ' – Menti, falhando na voz. Ela andou um pouco até ficar atrás de mim e pousando suas mãos meio frias nas cordas, hesitando tirá-las. Senti elas ficarem mais folgadas nos meus pulsos e assim que ouvi o barulho delas caindo no chão, me virei e mirei minhas mãos no pescoço dele. Completamente sem sucesso. Ele tinha as pego antes de eu conseguir alcançar o meu objetivo.

'FILHO DA PUTA! SAFADO!' – Eu xinguei, tentando me soltar das suas mãos precisas nos meus pulsos. – 'ME LAAARGA! SEU BAIXO. ESTÚPIDO!'

'CALA A BOCA!' – Ele gritou, sacudindo meus braços através dos meus pulsos. – 'SUA MALUCA! ESTÉRICA!'

'VOCÊ PÕE EM RISCO A VIDA DA SUA FAMÍLIA E EU SOU MALUCA? VOCÊ É UM MANÍACO!' – Eu berrei, esfregando a verdade na cara dele.

'EU NÃO TINHA MAIS NADA A PERDER NÃO É MESMO? VOCÊ ESTRAGOU TUDO ENTRE MIM E ROSE NÃO É?' – Ele rebateu, deixando sua feição raivosa. -' E ISSO TUDO NAO FOI CULPA MINHA!'

'EU NÃO CONTEI NADA A ELA SEU CABEÇUDO!' – Eu berrei com a minha paciência já perdida. Ele ficou me encarando incrédulo.

'Não... Contou? Por quê?' – Ele perguntou, usando seu tom de voz normal. Não tinha percebido que ele havia baixado meus braços e tirado um pouco da força de suas mãos, deixando meus pulsos mais relaxados. Agora seu toque era delicado e sutil, fazendo-me criar arrepios. Ele me fitava com aqueles olhos intensos, totalmente confuso. Era impressão minha ou a cor da sua íris estava um dourado brilhante líquido? A curiosidade me venceu, me fazendo aproximar mais meu rosto do dele para ver se era verdade o que eu pensava. Fiquei tão próxima que percebi que ele mantinha sua respiração tensa, quase parando. Nossos olhares se encontraram, não se desviando mais. Ele se aproximava de mim também, não parando de fitar meus olhos. Nesse momento não ousei respirar, não queria que aquele olhar tirasse mais o meu fôlego. Um frio repentino na minha barriga apareceu e um nervosismo inexplicável surgiu em mim. Nunca tinha me sentido tão atraída como agora, fazendo-me esquecer até de como raciocinar direito.

De repente uma forte batida invadiu nossos ouvidos. Isso me fez acordar e dar um longo passo para longe do Edmundo. Respirei fundo, pegando no peito.

'Abram a porta fujões!' – Gritou a conhecida voz do ladrão, batendo a porta com mais força. – 'Vocês não tem como escapar de mim!'

'Rápido, o botão!' – Eu disse, correndo em direção ao Edmundo. – Em qual está?'

'Espera, preciso lembrar. ' – Ele respondeu, andando até o centro do quarto. As batidas na porta ficaram mais altas. O tal do Mike estava tentando arrombá-la!

'LEMBRA LOGO ENTÃO!' – Eu berrei na tentativa de apressá-lo. Ouvi um grunhido por trás das batidas cada vez mais fortes, deduzi que o ladrão estava fazendo mais pressão na porta. Ouvi Edmundo estalar os dedos do meu lado e falar logo em seguida.

'É o criado-mudo da primeira cama à direita!' – Ele disse, apontando para a cama de Esme. Corri em direção a ela e senti meus pés tropeçarem uns nos outros, fazendo-me cair em cima do criado-mudo, derrubando-o comigo.

'Aiai... ' – Reclamei de dor, mais outra marca na minha coleção! Ergui minha cabeça para frente e imediatamente enxerguei um pequeno botão vermelho localizado debaixo do imóvel. Ouvi o safado gritar um pouco ao longe.

'APERTA LOGO ISSO AÍ!' – Ele berrou e eu olhei pra ele. O safado tinha aberto a janela por alguma razão que eu não sabia. – 'RÁPIDO!'

Desviei meu olhar dele e encarei a porta. Era bastante fácil de perceber que as pregas de metal da porta estavam se soltando devido a pressão que estavam recebendo. Quando ouvi o som de uma das pregas soltando parei automaticamente de olhar a porta e me virei para o criado-mudo, apertando o botão duas vezes.

Quando tentava me levantar senti fortes mãos segurando minha cintura, fazendo ficar mais fácil me erguer e ficar de pé. O olhar de Edmundo era terno, fazendo uma estranha calma me invadir. Ele subiu uma de suas mãos até minhas costas, me empurrando levemente para que eu andasse.

'Não tem como sair pela porta, o jeito é pular da janela. ' – Ele explicou para mim, ainda com a mão nas minhas costas. Olhei para baixo e por instinto dei um passo pra trás.

'Prefere pular e viver ou ficar aqui e morrer?' – Ele me perguntou, me olhando sério de novo. Ouvi a porta finalmente se abrir, batendo com tudo no chão. O barulho me fez saltar de susto.

'Agora vocês não me escapam!' – Falou Mike, erguendo a arma em nossa direção. Fiquei aflita quando olhei diretamente para o revolver. Senti braços me envolverem num forte abraço. – 'Infelizmente, não tenho mais paciência para vocês!'

Ouvi o tiro saindo, mas não fiquei para vê-lo. O safado pulou pela janela e como estava me segurando, fui junto. Até que a distância entre o chão e a janela do quarto não era muito grande, porém a aterrissagem não foi muito boa. Caí de costas no chão, me fazendo sentir falta de ar.

O safado estava massageando seu braço direito, com cara de dor. Quando ele pousou os olhos sobre mim imediatamente se sentou sobre a grama, me olhando com preocupação. Não conseguia respirar direito.

'Bella. ' – Ele me chamou, a voz dele estava completamente diferente. – 'Bella, escute. Fique calma e respire fundo. Tufe o peito o máximo que puder. '

Segui cegamente os conselhos dele, esperando ficar boa da falta de ar. Respirei o máximo que pude para manter meu peito cheio de oxigênio, soltando tudo depois. Edmundo botou sua mão levemente em meu rosto, ainda me encarando de modo preocupado. O toque dele me fazia respirar cada vez melhor e com mais os seus conselhos não demorou muito até eu finalmente me estabilizar.

'Você está bem?' – Ele me perguntou, passeando sua mão pela minha bochecha. Meu rosto ficou mais quente com o toque dele. Me sentei rapidamente, fazendo sua mão se afastar do meu rosto.

'Sim. ' – Eu respondi, checando minha respiração. Ela estava normal, mas por alguma razão que desconhecia, meu coração estava a mil. Ele simplesmente riu da minha cara.

'Ainda bem. ' – Ele disse logo levantando e batendo em suas roupas, tirando um pouco da grama que tinha. – 'Você já é pesada consciente, se tivesse apagado agora não sei se teria força pra te carregar.'

COMO É QUE É? O SAFADO TA ME CHAMANDO DE GORDA?

'VAI SE FERRAR SEU SAFADO!' – Eu berrei levantando também. Ele botou a mão no rosto, deslizando-a logo em seguida.

'Chega de discutir! Precisamos voltar logo até a sala de jantar. ' – Ele falou num tom restritivo. Só não gritei com ele porque o safado tinha razão. Atravessamos rapidamente toda a área de fora da casa, só parando de andar na frente da porta de entrada. Espero que todos estejam bem...

_EDWARD CULLEN #_

Eu fui o primeiro a entrar, sendo logo seguido por Bella. Pensei que naquele momento ela realmente tinha se machucado, isso me deixou aflito. Agradeci mentalmente de frequentar, mesmo contra vontade, às aulas de AMU (auxílios médicos urgentes) do cursinho de medicina de Milão.

'Vamos Jasper, corta logo isso!' – Ouvi Emmett reclamar. Andei mais rápido até a sala onde todos estavam.

Eu e a maluca chegamos no exato momento em que Jasper tinha acabado de libertar Emmett. Ele se espreguiçava feito um urso acabando de acordar. Meu pai quando me viu correu ao meu encontro, me abraçando fortemente.

'Ouvi tiros lá em cima. ' – Falou meu pai, me apertando mais no seu abraço. – 'Que bom que você está bem, e vivo!'

Ele afastou-se de mim para também abraçar a maluca. Ela ficou assustada no início, mas logo retribuiu o abraço.

'Fico feliz que você também esteja bem Bella. ' – Meu pai disse, afastando-se dela. A maluca deu um sorriso para Carlile, fazendo-me olhar fixamente para seus lábios. Eram lábios normais, qualquer uma tinha! Mas alguma coisa evitava eu parar de fitar sua boca.

Mesmo longe, consegui ouvir passos rápidos nos corredores do segundo andar. Sem pensar, puxei meu pai para longe da maluca e o joguei precisamente em cima de Emmett, de modo que os dois caíssem no chão próximo aos outros.

'Fiquem aí! Não se movam!' – Eu alertei me virando para Bella e a puxando pelo braço. – 'Temos que sair daqui. Agora!'

'Aonde por acaso vocês pensam que vão?' – Parei na mesma hora em que ouvi o estalo da arma, trocando as balas. Ela estava pronta para ser disparada. – 'Vamos, odeio quando ficam de costas pra mim!'

Senti Bella paralisar do meu lado. Me virei para encarar o assaltante e ajudei a maluca a fazer o mesmo. Se fosse Derick em vez desse louco, meu plano teria funcionado. Ela estava petrificada.

'Como eu queria que vocês tivessem cooperado comigo!' – Ele disse, descendo as escadas e parando no meio da sala. Com as costas viradas para meu pai, irmãos e as garotas. Rosalie apertava seu lábio inferior, segurando-se ao máximo para não gritar. – 'Mas alguém tinha que dar uma de teimoso e me estressar né?'

Meu pai e Emmett silenciosamente começaram a se levantar. Automaticamente entendi o que eles pretendiam: uma abordagem surpresa.

'Garota. ' – Mike disse, apontando agora a arma somente para Bella. – 'Afaste-se dele, vou matá-lo primeiro. '

A maluca fez o que ele pediu, dando uns dois ou três longos passos para longe de mim. Meu irmão e meu pai estavam prontos para cair em cima dele.

'Suas últimas palavras Cullen?' – O ladrão me perguntou, crendo que este seria meu último momento vivo. – 'Ou prefere ficar calado?'

'Seu ladrãozinho de merda. ' – Eu repeti o que Jasper havia dito a ele. Então o ladrão atirou.

'EDWAAAAAARD!' – Eu ouvi alguém gritar meu nome antes de cair no chão.

- x -

_BELLA SWAN #_

Confesso, nunca agi tão rápido na minha vida! Eu estava completamente assustada e com medo da arma do assaltante, mas, pior que ver um revolver de perto, é ver alguém morrer por causa dele.

Poucos segundos antes da bala sair da arma, me joguei com toda a força em cima do Edmundo. Também não acreditei quando consegui pronunciar o nome dele sem chamá-lo de "Edmundo"!

Assim que aterrissamos senti algo quente na sola do meu All Star (sim, eu estava de All Star!). Não liguei muito pra isso por causa dos gemidos que vinham do ladrão sendo amarrado por Carlile e o bombadão do Emmett. Me sentei apoiada no meu braço direito e olhei para a pessoa que eu tinha acabado de salvar. Ela estava com a mão na testa, massageando-a.

'Você está bem?' – Eu perguntei para o Edmundo, sentando-me corretamente agora. Ele sentou também.

'EDWARD!' – Gritou Rosalie correndo em nossa direção e se agachando para fitar o safado. – 'Oh Edward, você está bem?'

'Estou Rose. ' – Ele disse no meio do forte abraço que Rosalie lhe deu. – 'Não precisa se preocupar. '

Ela começou a beijá-lo. Bem, essa era minha deixa para levantar! Odiava segurar vela! Segui para perto de Alice e Jasper, que estavam abraçados.

'Bella!' – Assim que Alice me viu se afastou de Jasper e veio me abraçar. – 'Ai Bella, você está inteira!'

'É né?' – Eu disse, retribuindo seu abraço. Alice afastou-se de mim, beijando-me na bochecha. Não demorou muito para eu ser abordada também por Esme.

'Bella!' – Falou Esme, colocando as duas no meu rosto. – 'Como é que você se joga na frente de uma bala hein?'

'Instinto?' – Eu chutei dizer, porém só fiz ganhar outro abraço pra minha coleção de hoje. Realmente, nem eu sei como fui capaz de tal coisa!

O barulho das sirenes dos carros policiais invadiu a rua. Podíamos ver claramente as luzes vermelha e azul parando na frente da casa e de lá saindo montes e mais montes de policiais. Carlile já tinha aberto a porta, esperando a entrada dos oficiais na casa.

Depois de muito interrogatório e falatório italiano, os policiais retiraram-se com o ladrão algemado. O nome do assaltante era Mike Newton e ele já estava sendo procurado há bastante tempo pela delegacia romana, sendo um dos principais ladrões da cidade. Quem diria não?

Até que a bagunça na casa não foi muito grande. Tirando a janela quebrada e o criado-mudo lascado no chão, estava tudo nos conformes. Na primeira oportunidade que Derick teve de sair da casa dos Cullen, o fez sem hesitar. Quando fomos procurar por ele, o garoto já tinha sumido!

Eu e as meninas já tínhamos ido para o quarto. As três me ajudaram a botar o resto do imóvel e suas lascas num enorme saco preto de lixo que foi jogado em um canto bem afastado do quarto, só pra não correr o risco de alguém (ou eu) cair sobre ele de novo. Eu estava tirando meu sapato quando vi uma coisa brilhar dentro dele. Semicerrei os olhos para tentar enxergar melhor e fiquei surpresa com o que eu vi.

'Meu Deus!' – Eu falei, botando meus dedos dentro do meu All Star e retirando a pequena bala dele. – 'É por isso que eu senti alguma coisa queimar no meu pé!'

'O que foi bella?' – Perguntou Alice rapidamente do meu lado. Minha surpresa também chamou a atenção de Esme e Rosalie. As três já estavam de pijama.

'Nossa! Essa por acaso é a bala que quase acertou Edward?' – Rose me perguntou, eu só afirmei com a cabeça. Rosalie me abraçou. – 'Oh Bella! Obrigada por salvar ele!'

'MINHA SANTA PRADINHA!' – Exclamou Alice, se juntando a Rose no abraço também. – 'A BELLA É A SUPERBELLA!'

'Ta bom meninas!' – Esme falou, levantando-se da minha cama. – 'Chega de conversar! Já está na hora de dormir. '

'Boa noite, minha heroína!' – Disse Rosalie, me apertando mais antes de se levantar da minha cama.

'SUPERBELLA AO RESGATE!' – Falou em alto tom Alice, levantando-se da minha cama num salto e imitando o super-man até a sua cama.

'Boa noite Bella. ' – Esme disse inclinando-se e me beijando na testa. Depois deitou em sua cama e apagou as luzes.

'Boa noite a todas!' – Eu falei, pegando meu pijama que estava em cima do meu criado-mudo e o puxei para dentro do edredom. Ouvi as risadas baixas das meninas e também ri junto.

CAPÍTULO 11: CONVERSAS

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Eram ainda 07:00hrs e eu já tinha acordado. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu na noite de ontem, sono era a única coisa que eu teria. A sensação de um coração batendo era ótima, ainda mais quando era o meu! Por pouco não escapei da morte naquela noite.

Eu detestava admitir, mas aquela maluca estérica tinha salvado minha vida. Ela foi bastante corajosa pulando na frente da bala por mim. Tinha que agradece-la, mesmo sem vontade nenhuma.

A brisa da manhã bateu no meu rosto. Adorava a varanda dessa casa, era simplesmente meu lugar preferido! Aqui eu relaxava, pensava e até compunha algumas músicas, mas só quando meu pai estava fora. Refletindo sobre as composições, eu nunca mais fiz uma! Também, fazia tanto tempo que não tinha inspiração, muito menos saco para fazê-las. Desde que chegamos aqui, eu e meus irmãos não nos reunimos para tocar um pouco no meu mini-estúdio. Estava com saudades de cantar com eles.

Emmett mesmo sendo um leso bombado era um ótimo guitarrista, Jasper também era um baixista muito bom! Todas as vezes que ficávamos em Roma sempre arranjávamos um show ali ou um show aqui. Eles levavam essa coisa de música mais como um passatempo do que algo sério, mas eu não. A carreira musical era a que eu queria seguir, mas meu pai nunca entenderia. Sempre que eu tocava nesse assunto, acabávamos brigando um com o outro. Acho que a única pessoa que realmente me dava forças pra continuar com meu sonho era minha falecida mãe, morta em um acidente quando eu tinha 17 anos. Mesmo agora com 21, sentia falta do apoio dela. A única pessoa que acreditava que eu seria reconhecido pelo meu talento, que eu tinha nascido para a música, igual a ela.

Respirei fundo e senti o vento me bater de novo. Não sabia ainda se meu sonho valia a pena, parecia tão distante, uma coisa quase impossível talvez. Ou até impossível.

'Edward?' – Ouvi a voz de Rosalie atrás de mim. Não precisei me virar, ela já estava me abraçando por trás. – 'Acordou cedo... '

'Bom dia. ' – Eu disse me afastando dos braços dela e a envolvendo nos meus. Beijei sua testa. – 'E pelo visto você também. '

'Eu dormi bem, mas acordei cedo pensando em algumas coisas. ' – Ela disse, encostando-se no meu ombro. – 'Coisas que eu ando percebendo desde que chegamos aqui. '

'Sobre o que você está falando Rose?' – Eu perguntei, mesmo já tendo uma idéia do que seria. Com certeza o assunto era sobre o que a boca solta do Derick tinha falado. O plano do assalto falso para assustar a maluca.

'Edward, você não gosta da Bella não é?' – Ela me respondeu com outra pergunta. Pensei em várias maneiras de respondê-la, mas todas envolviam insultos pesados.

'Eu acho que ela quer te jogar contra mim. ' – Eu disse de uma forma bem resumida. Mas, se ela queria mesmo fazer isso, por que não contou a Rose?

'Por que será que vocês dois pensam assim hein?' – Ela perguntou se apoiando na varanda e olhando para o horizonte.

'Ela falou alguma coisa de mim?' – Eu perguntei, não expressando nem a metade da curiosidade que eu sentia. O que será que ela falou de mim?

'Ela disse que talvez você não fosse o cara certo pra mim e que estava bastante preocupada com isso. ' – Rosalie pegou meus braços e os apertou mais em si. – 'Não sei se isso é ciúme dela ou outra coisa. '

'Pra mim é completamente natural esses ciúmes bobos de melhores amigas. ' – Eu disse indiferente. Então em vez da verdade ela falou que estava com ciúmes? Hm. Interessante. – 'Com certeza ela só quer o melhor pra você. '

'Eu sei, ela me disse isso. Mas, outra coisa que eu percebi nela foi... ' – Ela parou de falar, suspirando. – 'Não sei se foi só impressão, mas senti que ela queria me dizer mais alguma coisa e não teve coragem de contar. '

'Talvez fosse só impressão. ' – Eu disse, encostando meu queixo na cabeça dela.

'Pode ser. Mas isso não muda o fato de que vocês não se deram bem. ' – Ainda encostada na varanda, Rose se virou para encarar-me – 'Nem quando se conheceram, nem agora. '

Acho que eu nunca me daria bem com aquela maluca. Não só porque ela me dava nos nervos, mas também por causa de nossas infinitas brigas. Me lembrei da maluca com raiva me encarando de perto. De repente uma súbita vontade de encontrar Bella e brigar com ela me invadiu, só para poder ver aqueles olhos brilhando de novo.

'Edward?' – Chamou-me Rose, felizmente desviando meus pensamentos. Aquela maluca era horrível! Tão... Comum.

'Prometo que vou ser mais educado com ela. ' – Eu disse, beijando sua cabeça. Era o máximo que eu podia fazer.

'Não quero que seja educado com ela. ' – Ela falou, me olhando seriamente. – 'Quero que seja amigo dela. '

Como eu queria dizer a ela que simplesmente era impossível disso acontecer! Não me imaginava sendo amigo de uma maluca como aquela. Era bem capaz que ela me espancasse na frente de todo mundo!

'Olha Rose. ' – Eu falei passeando minhas mãos em seus ombros. – 'Tudo o que você vai conseguir de mim é ser educado com ela. Creio que nem ela quer isso.'

'É porque vocês ainda não se conheceram direito!' – Ela falou, acariciando meu rosto. Meus instintos diziam que ela estava tentando me subornar. – 'Quando você passar um tempo com Bella, vai finalmente perceber o quão legal e meiga ela é!'

Legal? Meiga? Isso existia nela?

'Eu não acho que isso seria possível. ' – Eu disse, deixando minhas mãos em sua cintura. – 'Vamos deixar como está. Ela não gosta de mim e eu não vou com a cara dela. '

'Por favor, Edward. ' – Ela estava acariciando meu pescoço, apelando pro seu lado sensual. – 'Eu iria ficar tão feliz se vocês se dessem bem!'

'Acho melhor não... ' – Eu disse, respirando no pescoço dela. Arranquei um suspiro de Rosalie.

'Quero te fazer um pedido. ' – Ela falou entre suspiros. – 'Saia com Bella. '

'Como é que é?' – Me afastei do pescoço de Rose, surpreso com seu pedido.

'Pra vocês se conhecerem melhor. ' – Ela respondeu, enlaçando seus braços no meu pescoço e me puxando para mais perto. – 'Garanto que não vai se arrepender. '

'E o que eu ganho com isso?' – Eu queria muito ir pra cama com ela agora.

'Digamos que minha enorme gratidão. ' – Ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, mordendo-o de leve.

Sinalizei positivamente com a cabeça sem perceber e carreguei Rosalie, andando rapidamente em direção ao meu quarto.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Eu já devia esperar isso dele. Além de ser safado e baixo, ainda era mal agradecido! Por que eu ainda me impressionava com isso?

'Bella, pelo que eu saiba não é assim que se dobra um lençol. ' – Esme me disse e eu automaticamente olhei para o meu lençol. Acho que fiquei com tanta raiva do safado não ter me agradecido que descontei isso no pobre do lençol. Ele simplesmente estava todo amassado, com um formato de uma bola.

'Oh, é mesmo né?' – Eu falei, sorrindo amarelo para ela. Tratei logo de esticar o lençol e dobra-lo corretamente. – 'Sinto muito. '

'Acordou mal hoje hein Bella?' – Ouvi Alice rir de mim enquanto saia do banheiro vestida com um short jeans e uma camiseta branca escrita "hiot" com strass. Ela passava a escova por seus cabelos curtos.

'Dá um tempo Alice!' – Eu disse pegando meu travesseiro e jogando nela. Comemorei quando acertei em cheio a cara dela, derrubando a escova da sua mão.

'É guerra é?' – Alice pegou o seu travesseiro e saiu correndo atrás de mim. Lógico que corri também.

'MENINAS, PAREM COM ISSO!' – Esme berrava pra nós enquanto dávamos várias voltas no quarto. Eu e Alice começamos a correr em círculos com Esme no meio. – 'AGORA!'

Eu já estava cansada de correr, tinha acabado de tomar banho! Então sem pensar parei atrás de Esme, segurando-a pelos ombros. Em vez de me bater, o travesseiro acertou em cheio a cara de Esme. Quando o travesseiro caiu apressei-me para ficar longe de Esme, ficando do lado de Alice.

'Vocês duas. ' – Ela respirou fundo, segurando a raiva. – ' Saiam do quarto. Agora'

'Desculpa!' – Nós duas falamos em coro. Estávamos assustadas demais com a expressão de Esme. Parecia que ela voar em cima de mim e Alice!

'Saiam daqui... ' – Ela disse com um travesseiro na mão, erguendo-o – 'Antes que eu acerte VOCÊS!'

A única coisa que ainda pude ver foi o sorriso enorme de Esme, depois disso o travesseiro que ela segurava já tinha me acertado. Tirei-o da minha cara e me virei para Alice, que fazia o mesmo movimento que eu.

Nos entreolhamos por um longo tempo e depois encaramos Esme obscuramente. Ela só deu de ombros, sabendo o que ia acontecer.

'ATACAAAAAR!' – Eu e Alice gritamos e fomos pra cima de Esme. Acertando cada lado do corpo repetidas vezes. Todas nós começamos a gargalhar.

'Tudo bem, tudo bem! Chega!' – Esme falou e logo nós paramos de bater nela. – 'Agora larguem esses travesseiros e vão logo tomar café! Já são 09:30hrs.'

'Eu concordo!' – Eu disse animadamente, sentindo meu estômago falar por mim. Isso me fez soltar o travesseiro na cama. Ao contrário de Alice que antes de solta-lo ainda deu uma última travisseirada na coitada da Esme. A minha pequenina saiu correndo do quarto, nem batendo a porta.

'Esme, eu já te falei o quanto eu acho a sua filha doida né?' – Eu falei, coçando a cabeça. Ela sorriu ternamente com meu comentário sobre sua filha.

'Eu até me acostumei com isso. ' – Não segurei o riso. A própria mãe falando assim dela? Quanto amor! – 'Tem certeza que não quer ajuda com as camas?'

'Tudo bem, vá tomar café. ' – Ela respondeu-me, começando a dobrar um lençol. Só concordei com a cabeça e saí do quarto, fechando a porta.

- x -

_**ALICE HALE #**_

Acho que acabei exagerando na última batida. Espero que a mother não me mate ou me ponha de castigo! Bronca em plena viagem ninguém merece!

Abri a porta do terceiro andar totalmente exausta. Minha Santa prada, PRA QUÊ TANTA ESCADA NESSA CASA? UMA ROLANTE SERIA BOA NÃO? Entrei suspirando no local, sentando-me na cadeira. Senti a presença de que não estava sozinha na mesa, mas nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar o indivíduo.

'Bom dia. ' – Eu disse sem vontade, deixando o cansaço se apossar de mim. Aqueles degraus tinham realmente me deixado de mau humor. AI CREDO! FAZ MAL PRA PELE! Peguei uma fatia de pão integral, ainda sem olhar para minha companhia.

'Bom dia Alice. ' – Quando eu ouvi a voz até levei um susto, largando a fatia na mesma hora. Ainda bem que caiu certinha no prato! Encontrei um par de olhos dourados me olhando normalmente, bem do meu lado. – 'Dormiu Bem?'

'J-Jasper!' – Merda Alice, pára de gaguejar! O que foi que ele perguntou mesmo? Ah sim, lembrei! – D-dormi sim, e você?'

'Acho que sim. ' – Ele me respondeu, bebendo um gole do líquido que estava em sua xícara. Do jeito que fumegava, com certeza era café.

'Bem... Como está o seu rosto?' – Eu perguntei doida pra não deixar o assunto morrer. Sinceramente ficar calada não era muito meu forte! Mas também estava preocupada com ele. – 'Acho que vai precisar retocar de novo.'

Instintivamente sua mão pousou em seu rosto, analisando-o. Como ele era lindo!

'Também concordo. Sinto que a maquiagem está começando a sair.' – Então foi minha vez de deslizar a palma da minha mão sobre seu rosto. A maquiagem não podia sair, imagina o que seria ter de explicar que Bella esfarelou toda a cara desse anjo para Carlile? Ia ser muito complicado.

Senti alguma coisa ficar levemente quente em minha mão. Sim, era o rosto de Jasper. Ele me olhava tenso e com a face corada, AAAAI QUE BONITINHO! Era muito difícil pra mim ver ele como... Como... Gay. Percebi que eu estava tempo mais que suficiente com minha mão ali e imediatamente tirei-a, pegando a faca, a manteiga e passando-a na fatia de pão integral.

'Ahm... ' – Era impressão minha ou Jasper estava meio nervoso? Haha, não viaja na Helman's Light Alice! - 'Se eu me lembro bem, acho que você o usou todo o resto da maquiagem no último retoque.'

Fiquei pensando por um momento. Todos os potes que eu tinha trazido comigo pra cá tinham pouca maquiagem e pra dar um efeito de que não tinha acontecido nada com o rosto de Jasper, era preciso muito dos meus potezinhos mágicos! Me esqueci completamente que minha maquiagem havia acabado. PORCARIA!

'Droga! Nem tinha me tocado disso!' – Eu falei, engolindo o resto da fatia de pão. Tossi um pouco pra comida não entrar no buraco errado. – 'Preciso sair urgente e comprar mais!'

O problema é que eu não sabia as marcas européias de boa qualidade. As americanas eram meu forte. Como eu ia fazer agora? Tudo bem Alice, você está se sentindo muito idiota agora, totalmente normal. Não sei como, mas Jasper parecia que entendia meu desespero.

'Posso sair pra comprar com você. Conheço as marcas daqui. ' – Ele disse, logo ficando sem jeito. – 'B-bem, se v-você quiser é c-claro!'

Olhei para ele e não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste. Feliz por ele ter sugerido uma solução pra esse grande problema, tanto pra mim quanto pra ele (não vivo sem maquiagem, sorry!) e triste porque homens que são homens não conheciam esses tipos de coisas. Isso só dava ênfase ao que Bella havia me dito...

'Você deve entender muito dessas coisas, não é?' – Deixei escapar junto com um sorriso amarelo. Tristeza 1, feliz 0.

'O que você quer dizer com isso?' – Ele me perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. O silêncio surgiu entre nós. De repente ele arregalou os olhos, entendendo o que eu falei. – 'Alice eu não sou...'

'Bom dia gente!' – Ouvi Bella falar alegremente enquanto se aproximava da mesa, sentando do meu lado.

'Oi Bella.' – Eu e Jasper falamos ao mesmo tempo. Isso me fez corar um pouco.

'FALE GALERA!' – E do nada surgiu Emmett, sentando na frente de Jasper.

O grandão olhou pra mim e Bella, sorrindo para nós. Legal, ele me dava um pouco de medo. Fitei discretamente Jasper, curiosa pra saber o que ele queria me falar antes de Bella aparecer. CURIOSIDADE ME MATOU E EU JÁ ESTAVA MORTINHA E ENTERRADA HAHA!

'Então Bellinha, como está sendo seu dia pós-assalto?' – Emmett perguntou, soltando uma gargalhada logo em seguida. A gargalhada também me assustava.

'Ah, eu vou superar. Não fico com trauma tão fácil assim!' – Ela respondeu e começou a se servir na mesa. Emmett fez o mesmo. – 'Mas isso acabou fazendo um buraco bem grande no meu tênis!'

Os dois olharam surpresos para Bella, mas logo depois deixaram passar. Eu e ela rimos.

'Sabe Bella, eu queria muito agradecer por você ter se arriscado pra salvar Edward. Foi muita coragem sua. ' – Adivinha quem falou? AHÁ foi o anjinho! Ain, como ele é educado! Gamei. Bella ficou tão surpresa que até de boca meio aberta estava! Olha a mosca mana!

'Ah... Não foi nada!' – Ela disse, logo depois dando uma mordida no sanduíche que ela havia feito. Depois que engoliu começou a falar de novo. – 'Fico feliz por não estar bravo comigo por causa do... '

Ela parou de falar e olhou para Emmett. Ele estava se segurando muito pra não rir da expressão de Bella. Ainda bem que ela calou a boca! Aposto que o bombado não sabia de nada!

'Calma Bella, não precisa esconder isso. ' – Ele disse, tomando mais um gole da xícara. – 'Emmett e Edward sabem do que aconteceu comigo. Só não quero que meu pai saiba. '

'Deixou sua marquinha hein bellinha? Você é bem danadinha!' – Emmett disse botando um pão inteiro na boca. Ui, pelo menos ele para de falar! Bella passou a encarar o bombado.

'Emmett, também queria pedir desculpas pela... ' – Ela pigarreou, virando discretamente os olhos para mim e depois pousando nele de novo. – 'Você sabe. '

'Ah, sem problemas!' – Nossa, ela já estava de boca vazia? Que medonho! Senti Bella ficar mais relaxada na cadeira. Ela sorriu para os irmãos.

'Bem, o que vocês vão fazer hoje?' – Bella perguntou, acabando de comer o sanduíche. Ela eu perdoo porque o sanduba era pequeno!

'Eu e Alice vamos comprar maquiagens pro meu rosto. ' – Jasper respondeu, parecendo bem animado com o que disse. Não viaja de novo Alice, fica na Terra!

'Você conseguiu acabar com o estoque da Alice?' – Ela disse, parando imediatamente de tomar o café dela. – 'Nossa, como você fez isso?'

'Tive que caprichar pra ser convincente né Bella?' – Eu cerrei os olhos para ela. – 'Já que o estrago foi grande. '

'E bota grande nisso cara!' – Completou Emmett, já botando outro pão na boca. Medo. Bella se encolheu na cadeira quando viu Jasper baixar a cabeça.

'Desculpa. ' – Ela disse, tomando o café. Suspirei e em seguida revirei os olhos. isse pegando meu travesseiro e jogando nela. Comemorei quando acertei em cheio a cara dela, derrubando a escova da sua ma.

'Você quer ir também Bella?' – Jasper falou de boa vontade. Senti um pouco de raiva dele estar convidando Bella pra ir também, pensando que ele só iria comigo. Alice minha linda, DÁ PRA VOCÊ ACORDAR PRA VIDA? NEM QUE O TETO CAIA AGORA ELE VAI GOSTAR DE VOCÊ! ELE GOSTA DE PEPINO! BANANA!

'Claro, por que não?' – Ela disse, levantando-se da mesa. – 'Que horas vamos?'

'AAAAH, POSSO IR TAMBÉM? DEIXA VAAAI!' – Emmett já estava sacudindo o coitado do Jasper. Pela cara dele parecia que ia vomitar! – 'DIZ QUE SIIM, VAAI POR FAVOR, DIZ QUE SIIIM, ?'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Ele disse no meio das sacudidas. – 'TA, TA! VOCÊ PODE IR!'

'' – Adivinha quem comemorou?

'Então, vamos agora? Sim ou não?' – Ela cruzou os braços impaciente. Tudo bem, pelo o que já conhecia sobre Emmett, ter paciência com ele estava completamente fora de questão.

'Vamos agora!' – Jasper respondeu apoiando sua cabeça com uma mão. Parecia que estava bem tontinho! – 'Vocês já estão prontas?'

Olhei pra mim e depois para Bella. Lógico e evidente que não ia de shorts pra um shopping né? HELLOW! E Bella então? Essa camisa com essa calça horrorosa? NEM PENSAR! Se ela ia sair comigo, iria de modo descente!

'É rápido que trocamos de roupa!' – Eu disse, pegando no braço de Bella. Ela me olhou como se não quisesse trocar de roupa. Haha, essa não rola comigo amiga! – 'Vocês podem esperar agente lá em baixo!'

'Tudo bem então. ' – Jasper sorriu carinhosamente pra mim. SÓ PRA MIM TA? TE METE!

'Vem Bella!' – Eu dei uma última olhada para aquele anjo lindo e puxei minha amiga em direção as escadas.

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Olhava diretamente para o teto, sem nenhum pensamento em mente. Rosalie se ajeitava em meu peito, nua sob os lençóis. Mesmo com isso não parei de me fixar na parede de nós.

Então quer dizer que a maluca falou que não gostava de mim? Nossa, como se isso fosse alguma descoberta! Desde o dia em que descobrimos que íamos conviver na mesma casa, nossos santos não bateram de vez.

O pior de tudo é que isso me preocupava. Não queria ser amiga dela, mas se eu não a tratasse como se fosse próxima a mim, Rosalie iria desconfiar. O que não seria bom. Achei incrível que ela nem tenha comentado sobre o assalto, já que isso era uma base para o meu ódio por aquela maluca estérica.

Mas uma simples pergunta martelava na minha cabeça: Por que ela não contou a verdade para Rose quando teve a chance? Isso realmente estava me corroendo a cabeça desde o momento em que ficamos trancados no quarto. O que ela queria com isso? Estava com pena de Rose?

Eu não conseguia entender onde essa garota estava tentando chegar. Mas de uma coisa eu sabia: não iria cometer mais erros, principalmente com Bella por perto. Portanto, mesmo contra minha própria vontade, tinha que fazer o que Rosalie havia me pedido.

Ia ser uma tarefa muito difícil. Como já estava mais que comprovado, eu e ela oficialmente nos odiávamos! E o pior que não escondíamos isso de forma sutil, fazendo outras pessoas perceberem. Foi um outro erro que eu cometi.

Mas que culpa eu tinha se aquela criatura irritante me tirava do sério? Se estar com ela na companhia de outras pessoas já era insuportável, não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria se eu saísse com ela. Provavelmente eu iria jogá-la no meio da rua para um caminhão de carga atropelá-la ou coisa assim.

Mas se era para ter a garota perfeita, valia a pena encarar aquela coisa.

'Bom dia. ' – Ouvi Rosalie sussurrar do meu lado, espreguiçando-se logo em seguida. – 'De novo!'

'Bom dia. ' – Eu disse, beijando-a na testa.

'E então, pensou melhor no meu pedido?' – Ela fazia pequenos círculos no meu peito enquanto me encarava.

'Conhece-la melhor não vai me matar. ' – Eu tinha quase certeza que sim.

'Que bom!' – Ela disse animadamente enquanto saía da cama, coberta com um dos dois lençóis to colchão. – 'Você vai gostar muito dela, vai ver só!'

'Estou contando com isso. ' – Dei um sorriso torto para ser mais convincente. Ainda bem que atuar era meu forte.

'Bem, acho que vou ao quarto ver como as meninas estão.' – Ela disse me encarando com um sorriso bobo. Era esse efeito que eu causava nas mulheres.

'Tudo bem. ' – Eu respondi indiferente. Nem percebi quando ela acabou de se vestir e na mesma hora sair do quarto. Posicionei minhas mãos atrás da cabeça e fechei os olhos, deixando minha mente vagar.

Eu gostava de ficar sozinho, parecia que o tempo passava mais devagar e de um modo mais proveitoso. E quando queria companhia, pessoas eram o que mais tinham ao meu redor. Em especial o público feminino.

E então, do nada, a imagem dos olhos brilhantes e furiosos daquela maluca apossaram-se dos meus pensamentos. Por mais que eu tentasse escapar para outra coisa, aquele olhar sempre aparecia no final. Isso já estava começando a me deixar irritado.

Levantei da cama e segui para o banheiro. Eu precisava muito de uma ducha fria! Principalmente quando tamanha coisa desagradável invadia minha mente dessa forma. Tirei a boxer preta e liguei o chuveiro, deixando aquela água fria como gelo derramar sobre meu corpo. Sentia cada parte de mim relaxar com o tempo, como se coisas pesadas escorregassem com a água e caindo diretamente para o ralo. Fechei os olhos de novo, mas aquele brilho achocolatado ainda estava lá.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

'Toma Bella. ' – Alice alegremente jogou uma roupa qualquer na minha cara. Argh! Odeio quando ela faz isso! Fica querendo trocar meu modo de vestir. Saco! – 'Essa vai ficar perfeita em você!'

'Não vou vestir suas roupas Alice!' – Eu peguei as peças e joguei-as de volta na gaveta. Ouvi Alice resmungar algo, mas lógico que não dei à mínima. – 'Posso até vestir outras, mas essas não!'

'Bem, é muito melhor do que você ir com esse trapo todo!' – Olhei para ela furiosamente. Me subiu uma vontade imensa de pular em cima dela, mas me controlei.

Na verdade, eu sempre gostei das roupas de Alice só que elas simplesmente não ficariam boas em mim. Ela estava usando uma blusa lilás com detalhes amarelos, uma calça preta e sapatilhas num tom mais escuro que sua blusa.

'Bella, você ainda vai me pedir pra usar uma roupa minha!' – Ela falou fazendo o seu tradicional bico. – 'Ah se vai!'

'Vai sonhando!' – Eu disse, terminando de me vestir. Eu usava uma calça e uma blusa qualquer. Estava colocando meu tênis quando Rose apareceu no quarto.

'Nossa! Vocês vão sair e nem me convidaram? É por minha causa que vocês estão aqui ta?' – Rosalie ria enquanto nos olhava. – 'Posso ir?'

'Claro que sim. ' – Alice respondeu de pouca vontade. Acho que ela não queria que fosse tanta gente assim... – 'Mas se veste logo porque Emmett e Jasper estão nos esperando lá embaixo!'

Rosalie não respondeu, só começou a se vestir. Fiquei besta com o decote enorme da blusa dela e com sua calça jeans apertada. Estava meio ousada, mas muito bonita. Amei o sapato meio alto dela! Caraca, momento Alice!

'Anda logo Bella! Você demora um tempão só pra amarrar um cadarço!' – Ouvi o resmungo de Alice seguido de uma bela bufada. Não demorou muito para eu ficar pronta e seguir para a porta, sendo seguida pelas duas.

- x -

Não precisamos nem chegar à sala principal para encontrar os nossos "acompanhantes". Eles já estavam esperando por nós no final da escada. O que me deixou mais surpresa foi que Edward também estava arrumado pra sair. Não, não pode ser isso que eu estou pensando!

'Ele... Vai?' – Eu arrisquei perguntar. No fundo eu acho que já sabia a resposta.

'Eles me convidaram. Algum problema?' – O safado falou secamente. Meu punho implorou para que eu acertasse o rosto dele. Rosalie está aqui, se contenha.

'Oh, claro que não. ' – Falei ironicamente, sorrindo amarelo para ele. Edmundo fez cara feia pra mim e por pouco não ri. Jasper pigarreou para quebrar o silêncio.

'Vamos no carro de Edward. Cabe todo mundo lá dentro. ' – Sério? O Volvo é um carro pequeno demais para seis pessoas! Pelo menos era isso que eu sempre via nas fotos da Quatro Rodas. O safado estava rodando a chave no dedo indicador, sorrindo não sei por quê. Meu punho pediu de novo e quase que eu deixo. Quase. – 'Podemos?'

Fui a primeira a começar a andar, passando por Edmundo. Já que não podia batê-lo como queria, pelo menos quando passei pelo safado lhe empurrei discretamente com meu ombro, batendo no dele. Senti seus olhos fixando-se nas minhas costas enquanto andava para fora da casa. Ouvi até um grunhido, com certeza era dele.

- x -

E não é que cabiam mesmo todos naquele carro mínimo? Pelo menos eu estava confortável entre Alice e Rosalie. Conversamos tanto que eu nem vi quando chegamos ao shopping! Nem cheguei a ver a frente dele porque o carro já estava no estacionamento, parando numa vaga.

'AAAAAAAH QUE ALÍVIO!' – Emmett saiu do carro esticando-se. – 'Nossa, desculpa, mas vocês precisam perder peso viu? Tava muito apertado!'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' - Quando Rosalie saiu do carro fez questão de dar uma bela porrada na cabeça dele. O grito de dor do grandão ecoou pelo estacionamento meio cheio, fazendo as pessoas que estavam seguindo para seus veículos olharem para nós. Ótimo, vou ficar com fama de retardada só por andar com eles! MA-RA-VI-LHA!

Alice quando finalmente entrou no shopping pude ver seus olhos brilharem muito além da conta. Não fiquei surpresa já que realmente havia um número que parecia infinito de lojas. Isso só porque estávamos no primeiro andar!

'AAAH MINHA SANTA PRADINHA LIINDA!' – Ela gritava no meio dos pulinhos de gazela. – 'FUI PRO CÉU E NÃO SABIA!'

E lá se foi a minha pequenina puxando Jasper para o "fascinante" mundo do compra e veste. Agora só estavam eu, Rose, o safado do Edmundo e Emmett.

'Edward, eu queria ver algumas cores de batom. ' – Rosalie falou, agarrando-se mais ao safado. Um surto de raiva me invadiu. – ' Você pode ir comigo?'

Edmundo olhou pra mim e depois para Emmett. Podia ver na cara do safado que ele estava se segurando muito pra não rir da minha expressão.

'Claro, com muito prazer. ' – Ele deu um longo beijo em Rose. Olhei para o outro lado e cocei meu pescoço, desejando logo que isso parasse. Então, eles logo começaram a andar, Rose acenava pra mim enquanto ela e o safado afastavam-se de nós. Não corre atrás dele Bella, porque senão você vai acabar sendo presa por homicídio altamente qualificado!

Quando fui olhar para o bombadão percebi que tinha alguma coisa diferente nele. Não sei se era impressão, mas parecia que ele estava um pouco... Chateado ou até triste. Na maioria das vezes era para ele estar burro e alegre. Igualzinho a um palhaço! Fiquei tão atordoada com isso que nem vi quando ele sentou-se num banco próximo. Sentei também, preocupada com ele.

'Emmett, o que foi que aconteceu?' – Do nada ele estava todo mal. Isso realmente me pegou de surpresa.

'Ah, não foi nada Bellinha! Já passou!' – Ele me respondeu com um sorriso, mas estava na cara que era falso.

'Olha Emmett. Posso até ter te dado uma panelada... '

'Frigideirada!' – Ele me corrigiu. Estou começando a achar que conversar com essa criatura lesona é totalmente perda de tempo!

'Ta, tanto faz!' – Respirei fundo, continuando a falar – 'Mas eu não sou uma pessoa ruim, pelo menos nunca falaram ao contrário. '

'O Ed falou. ' – Pronto, só me faltava essa! Ele queria botar os irmãos dele contra mim agora? Como ele é baixo! – 'Principalmente depois do negócio da Megan. Eu o ajudei a convencer o Derick a te dar um susto, foi coisa de momento. Desculpa. '

Jurava que Emmett era do tipo de pessoa que só abria a boca pra falar besteira. Acho que não era assim. Peraí, ele sabia da putinha?

'Ah, ta tudo bem!' – Eu falei, pousando minha mão no seu ombro. – 'A culpa não é sua se o safado do seu irmão quis jogar você contra mim. '

'Ah Bellinha, mas você tinha que ver a sua cara de pavor. TAVA HILÁRIA!' – Retiro o que disse sobre ele não abrir a boca só pra falar besteira. – 'Não vou esquecer disso tão cedo!'

'Mas Emmett, por que você ficou chateado naquela hora?' – Fiz a pergunta de novo, acho que agora não fazia mal nenhum, ele já tinha recuperado a burrice!

'Não é uma coisa com que eu ainda devesse ficar triste. ' – Ele disse, abaixando um pouco a cabeça. – 'Rosalie fez a escolha dela. '

Escolha? Como assim?

'Eu e Rose já ficamos juntos uma vez. ' – Ele prosseguiu, não me dando a chance de perguntar o por quê. – 'Rosalie foi a primeira garota por quem realmente senti algo a mais sabe? Então, quando tinha tomado coragem pra pedir ela em namoro, peguei ela e Edward se agarrando em um dos corredores do curso. Fiquei deprimido no início e até briguei com meu irmão. Rosalie me disse que sentia muito, mas iria escolher Edward. Então eu acabei desistindo e fiz as pazes com ele. '

Fiquei pasma com o que ele tinha acabado de me contar. Engoli seco só em pensar que Rosalie teve coragem de fazer isso com ele. Ela havia me dito que gostava de verdade do safado, então eu não tinha como culpá-la por isso.

'De vez enquando tenho essas recaídas, mas depois passa. ' – Ele completou, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. – 'Por isso que eu gosto dos meus sem censura! Quando é que você vai ver comigo?'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Nós rimos juntos e eu bati de leve no ombro dele. Esse grandão pode ser um burro e lesado, mas ainda sim ele era bem simpático.

'Sabe Bellinha, pra uma garota que quase quebra a minha cara... ' – Ele riu de novo e bagunçou um pouco me cabelo. – 'Você é bem legal!'

'Você também é Emmett. ' – Eu disse, deixando escapar um sorriso. Ele se levantou do banco todo animado.

'Nossa, me bateu uma vontade louca de tomar um milkshake. ' – Ele ficou na minha frente e estendeu a mão. – 'Ta a fim de congelar o cérebro comigo?'

'Adoraria!' – Peguei na mão dele e rapidamente fiquei de pé. Eu estava precisando mesmo resfriar minha cabeça, tinha muita coisa que a deixava quente! Eu e Emmett começamos a andar, com ele me guiando para praça de alimentação é claro. Alguma coisa me dizia que seríamos muito amigos agora.

- x -

_**JASPER CULLEN #**_

Como Alice estava linda! Com certeza minha boca foi ao chão assim que ela entrou no meu campo de visão. Ela era perfeita, generosa, bonita, engraçada...

Toda vez que ela passava por mim me arrancava um suspiro. Era totalmente automático: era só ela andar na minha frente e saía.

'Jasper, e esse aqui?' - Ela estava com um pequeno bote de base nas mão, erguendo-o para mim. – 'Tem algumas coisas escritas em inglês, parece bom.'

'Claro. ' – Eu disse. – 'Você está linda.'

'Hein?' – Merda! Deixei escapar! Pensa rápido Jasper, AGORA!

'Esse também limpa!' – Eu disse, pegando o pote da mão dela e botando na cesta com outros produtos. – 'p-pode levar!'

'Seu rosto vai ficar lindo Jasper, prometo!' – Ela se aproximou de mim e beijou minha bochecha. Assim que ela se avançou para a prateleira de sombras toquei o local do beijo. Senti meu rosto queimar e meu coração acelerar em questão de segundos, parecendo que eu ia ter um infarto. Fixei meus olhos naquela garota e foi aí que tive certeza do que estava sentindo: Eu estava apaixonado por ela.

Mas, com certeza ela não sentia nada por mim. Até ela falou indiretamente que eu era gay! Qual é o problema comigo hein? Por que todo mundo achava que eu era bicha? Isso realmente me dava muita raiva!

'E mais isso aqui.' – Alice estava na minha frente, pondo mais cinco potes na cesta. – 'Pronto! Agora você espera lá fora enquanto eu pago isso aqui ta bom?'

Não pude falar nada, pois ela já havia tirado a cesta de mim e num salto já estava na fila de pagamento. Ela olhou para mim e fez sinal para que eu saísse da loja. Obviamente fiz o que ela queria.

Acho que foi melhor ficar um pouco longe dela por esse curto período de tempo, pra botar minha cabeça em ordem. O que fazer quando a garota que você gosta te acha um gay? Automaticamente a resposta seria: Agir mais como um homem! Mas o problema todo que eu não gostava de andar meio largadão ou todo aberto, muito menos sair pegando geral.

Fui forçado a sair desses pensamentos quando fui atingido por alguma coisa, ou pior, alguém. Segurei-a antes que pudesse cair, mas não consegui pegar a bolsa, espalhando todas as coisas que haviam nela no chão.

'Você está bem?' – Eu perguntei, ainda segurando o braço da garota. Ela era loira de olhos castanhos claros e muito bem vestida, totalmente com muito jeito de perua patricinha.

'Me larga seu desligado!' – Ela disse puxando seu braço. – 'Olha só o que você fez!'

Ela se abaixou e começou a recolher as coisas, botando-as na sua bolsa. Que mal agradecida! Não deixei ela cair e nem um 'Obrigada' eu recebo! Bem patricinha mesmo! Não demorou muito para ela ficar de pé com a bolsa nos ombros.

'Presta mais atenção por onde anda ta? Isso evita acidentes!' - Ela virou de costas pra mim e começou a se ajeitar. Botei uma mão no rosto e olhei para baixo, me arrependendo amargamente por ter segurado a perua.

Uma coisa no chão me chamou a atenção. Talvez alguma coisa que ela tivesse esquecido de juntar. Como ela ainda estava de costas para mim, me abaixei e peguei o objeto. Era uma carteira de identificação.

Nela tinha uma foto da perua e do lado "Megan Susan". Analisei mais embaixo e vi que havia algo mais escrito: "Curso de Artes de Romanas". Megan... Curso de Artes...

Lembrei de quando eu estava escutando atrás da porta a discursão entre Edward e Emmett:

'_Ela sabe Emmett, de tudo. '_

'_Sobre a Megan Emmett!'_

'_A garota do curso de artes seu idiota!'_

AAAAH DROGA! É MEGAN QUE O EDWARD PEGOU!

'Com licença, acho que isso é MEU!' – Ouvi a perua dizer, tomando a carteirinha de mim. - 'Obrigada. '

Depois de me agradecer secamente, ela empinou o rabo e foi embora. Merda! Edward estava em algum lugar do shopping com Rosalie, se essa Megan vir ele...

'Jasper?' – Nem tinha percebido que Alice estava na minha frente. – 'Pra qual loja vamos?'

'Temos que encontrar Edward.' – Eu simplesmente disse, começando a andar. Alice logo estava do meu lado. Acho até que ela me perguntou o que estava acontecendo, mas não liguei. Se não saíssemos do shopping agora, o negócio ia feder!

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Eu já estava com falta de ar de tanto rir! PELA MORDE DEUS. ALGUÉM ME SOCORRE!

Eu conversei muito com Emmett, muito mesmo. Ele era bastante legal e divertido! Sabia contar piadas, também gostava de Michael Jackson... Nossa, eu estava até perdida no tempo! Tínhamos acabado com os nossos milkshakes e isso realmente me acalmou. Amei congelar o cérebro!

'E você Bellinha, tem namorado?' – A pergunta dele me fez saltar um pouco da cadeira. Eu me estranhei com minha reação.

'Tenho sim. ' – Eu respondi, sem dar muitos detalhes. Jake ainda não me ligou...

'Sabia que já moramos em Forks?' – Com essa me impressionei. Nasci naquele fim de mundo com pouco menos de 2000 pessoas e não os conhecia? – 'Mas foi só por alguns meses, nosso pai que tomar conta do hospital de lá. '

'Não é à toa que vocês sabem falar tão bem inglês. ' – Completei, fazendo-o rir.

'Hey, temos vocação pra coisa!' – Ele tufou o peito e o bateu, todo orgulhoso. – ' E também porque nossa mãe era americana. '

Mãe americana? Nossa, como será que os pais dele se conheceram? Não tive tempo pra perguntar, eu já estava prendendo o xixi por muito tempo!

'Emmett, eu vou ao banheiro ta?' – Eu disse me levantando rápido. – 'Não sai daí!'

'Cuidado pra não fazer na calça hein?' – Ele me falou antes de eu começar a correr. Adivinha o que eu gritei?

CALA A BOCA EMMETT!'

Ainda bem que as placas tinham tradução pra inglês, porque senão eu realmente iria comprar uma calça nova! Entrei correndo no Box do banheiro e o tranquei com força, sentei no trono e mandei ver. ALÍÍÍÍÍVIO!

'Ai alívio! Quase que eu não consigo cheg... ' – Percebi que não estava sozinha no banheiro feminino. Tinha uma garota se maquiando na frente do espelho, com uma bolsa enorme do seu lado. Olhei o seu reflexo no espelho e fiquei sem ação.

O QUE A PUTINHA TA FAZENDO AQUI? É MANIA DE PERCEGUIÇÃO É?

Como eu estava atrás dela, a putinha ainda não tinha me visto. Oh Meu Deus! Ela não podia encontrar o Edmundo com Rose! AI SANTA, O NEGÓCIO IA FEDER PRA VALER! Eu tinha que sair daqui e avisar o safado, isso se ela já não tiver encontrado ele! Eu gelei nessa hora.

Será que Rose sabe de tudo? E se houve briga? Será que ela vai querer falar comigo de novo? AAAAI DEUS, MINHA CABEÇA TA RODANDO! Precisava sair daqui, essas coisas não podem ter acontecido!

Ouvi o barulho do salto dela começar a bater no chão. Ela estava guardando a maquiagem na bolsa e se virando para encarar o espelho, arregalando os olhos. PUTA MERDA, ELA ME VIU! Sem pensar, entrei novamente no Box e subi na privada.

'Ai droga, borrei a maquiagem!' – Ela resmungou e eu suspirei de alívio. Me equilibrei no assento e me apoiei na porta fechada do Box, vendo o que a putinha estava fazendo. – 'Vou ter que fazer de novo!'

Ela pegou de novo o bendito kit e começou a se pintar. Pronto! Não saio daqui hoje!

'Ai céus, por que Edward não me liga?' – Ela perguntou como se estivesse falando com seu reflexo. – 'Sou linda, legal e rica. O que mais ele quer?'

Dá pra ser humilde em outro lugar, por favor? Eu quero sair daqui!

'Já sei, vou ligar pra ele!' – Ela sorriu para o espelho e pegou o celular de dentro da bolsa. NÃÃO! ELA NÃO PODE LIGAAR!

Comecei a me desesperar e me inclinar mais para ver se ela realmente estava ligando. Droga! Ela tava mesmo ligando! Andei um pouco mais para frente e meus pés não sentiram mais a privada embaixo deles, fazendo-me cair com tudo no chão do cubículo. Ouvi os passos dos saltos se aproximarem e com isso tratei logo de subir de novo no assento.

Eu podia ver o sapato dela por debaixo da porta. Ai merda, ELA ME VIU! TO FERRADA! QUER SABER? SE ELA CAIR NA PORRADA EU TAMBÉM VOU! HAHAHA!

'Tem alguém aí?' – Ela começou a bater na porta do Box. Tem sim putinha, é o Michael Jordan de sainha! Meu Deus, de onde eu tirei isso? O que o desespero não faz com a cabeça da gente! – 'Precisa de ajuda?'

Ta, isso pede medidas extremas, tinha que responder alguma coisa. Puxei ar o máximo que consegui e tapei o nariz. Espero que isso funcione que nem nos trotes de tevê!

'Não minha filha. ' – Eu respondi tomando um susto com minha própria voz. Estava parecendo um gato miando no cio! – 'Foi só uma esfirra do Habbib's! Sempre soube que os árabes não prestavam, agora mais que nunca acredito nisso!'

'Tem certeza que não quer ajuda?' – Que merda! Eu já não disse que não? Tinha que ser loira burra e putinha mesmo! Destampei meu nariz, respirei fundo e joguei todo o ar no meu braço, fazendo um barulho enorme de pum. Ouvi ela resmungar de nojo. ISSO!

'Saia daqui minha filha, rápido!' – Eu usei minha voz de cio de novo, logo em seguida repetindo o barulho dos puns. – 'Nunca coma no Habbib's! Comida por 0,49 é a maior dor de barriga!

Os resmungos foram se afastando, até desaparecerem totalmente. Abri a porta e botei minha cabeça pra fora e nenhum sinal dela. ISSO! VITÓRIA! HAHA! Sai do Box e fui lavar minhas mãos, encarando-me no espelho.

'Bella, você é demais!' – Eu disse pra mim e dei um sorriso colgate. Depois de toda aquela higienização, saí do banheiro andando rápido e quase caindo no meio de umas pessoas no corredor. Tinha que encontrar Rosalie, imediatamente!

- x -

Emmett ainda estava lá na mesa, brincando com seu copo vazio de milkshake. Comecei a correr pra chegar até ele mais rápido, mas foi uma péssima ideia. Não tinha visto um pedaço de papel jogado no chão e acabei escorregando nele, pra piorar a minha situação o chão ainda estava liso. Resultado final: Bella deslizando!

O mais incrível de tudo é que eu parei bem na frente da mesa onde estava Emmett. Eu sabia disso porque ouvia a gargalhada estrondosa dele perto de mim. Levantei e bati de leve na minha blusa, tirando um pouco de poeira dela.

'Emmett, precisando encontrar o Edmundo. ' – Eu disse enquanto tirava o causador da minha queda: era simplesmente um menu com as promoções de esfirras do Habbib's. Que ironia! – 'Agora, '

'Ed... Quem?' – Ele parava de rir aos poucos da minha cara. Joguei o bendito papel no chão e comecei a puxar o braço de Emmett.

'O seu irmão Emmett!' – Eu disse, puxando-o com mais força. Ele finalmente entendeu o que eu queria e então se levantou. – 'A put... A Megan ta aqui no shopping! Não podemos deixar que ela o encontre! Se é que já não encontrou... '

'Ah caramba!' – Ele pegou minha mão e saiu puxando. – 'VAMBORA GAROTA! ANTES QUE O CIRCO PEGUE FOGO!'

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Isso era realmente tedioso. Eu estava quase dormindo encostado na parede da loja de batons enquanto Rosalie ficava passando e repassando vários tons daquela maquiagem na boca. Quase dei um pulo de alegria quando ela se aproximou de mim com a nota fiscal de efetuação de pagamento.

'Bem, agora só falta encontrar o resto do pessoal.' – Rosalie pegou minha mão, puxando-me para fora da loja. – 'Será que foi mesmo uma boa ideia deixar Bella com Emmett?'

Fiquei um pouco preocupado com isso. Era bem capaz de encontrar meu irmão inconsciente perto da sessão de panelas inox!

'EDWAAAAAAAAARD!' – Ouvi alguém gritar meu nome. Eu e Rosalie nos viramos para trás e vimos Jasper correndo em nossa direção, com Alice bem atrás dele. Ele parou todo ofegante na nossa frente. – 'Preciso... Falar com você!'

'Bem, então pode falar. ' – Rosalie enlaçou meu braço, encarando Jasper. – 'Não há nada de Edward que eu não possa saber também. '

'Na verdade, não é bem sobre ele. ' – Jasper ficou meio nervoso. -'É c-coisa minha... '

Jasper estava mentindo. Mas... Por quê?

'Rosalie, vem comigo!' – A anãzinha estendeu a mão para Rose, querendo ajudar Jasper. – 'Tem uma loja que eu passei onde havia um par de sapatos que eu achei a sua cara!'

'Tudo bem então. ' – Rosalie soltou-se de mim e deu uma última olhada em Jasper antes de começar a andar com Alice. – 'Eu volto logo. '

'O que foi Jasper?' – Eu perguntei somente depois que as duas saíram do meu campo de visão. – 'Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

'Edward, a Me...'

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED!' – Não precisei me olhar para saber que era Emmett que estava chegando. Só ele me chama assim. Em questão de segundos ele estava do meu lado, acompanhado da maluca. Jasper engoliu seco e recomeçou a falar.

'Megan está aqui no shopping!' – Megan? Aqui? Droga. – 'Ela esbarrou em mim faz pouco tempo!'

'E eu fiquei presa no banheiro com ela!' – A maluca cerrava os olhos pra mim. A ignorei, não olhando para ela. – 'Temos que sair daqui antes que... '

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEDIE!' – Olhei para trás e vi Megan correndo na minha direção. Ela ainda estava longe, então encarei eles de novo.

'Vocês sumam daqui!' – Eu disse apontando para a loja de batons. – 'Eu cuido disso. Vão!'

Pouco tempo depois que eles entraram na loja, senti alguém me abraçar por trás. Respirei fundo e incorporei meu papel.

'Meg! Quanto tempo!' – Eu disse fingindo entusiasmo. Ela me virou para encará-la.

'Ai Eddie, por que você não me procurou mais hein?' – Ela perguntou, rodando os dedos na minha camisa. – 'Estava com saudade! Você também não apareceu no curso esses dias!'

'Complicações, só isso!' – Eu respondi, discretamente afastando-a de mim. – 'Foi bom ver você, mas agora eu tenho que ir!'

'Espera!' – Ela parou de circular minha camisa e a segurou com a mão. – 'Quero matar a saudade. Vem comigo. '

Ela saiu me puxando do lugar. Olhei para trás e pude ver a maluca encarando-me como se fosse me matar. O brilho de raiva tomou conta da minha mente de novo.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Aquela cena nojenta deles me fez repensar sobre o assunto de contar a Rosalie que o namoradinho dela era um SAFADO, BAIXO, SUJO, METIDO, MAL AGRADECIDO!

Fui tirada dos meus xingamentos com a bela sacudida que Emmett me deu.

'Hey, agente tem que ir atrás dele!' – Emmett já estava me puxando para fora da loja. – 'Se a Rose ver isso, vai ferrar tudo!'

'Eu vou atrás delas. ' – Jasper, que estava atrás de nós, saiu correndo na direção em que Alice e Rosalie foram.

'Vamos Emmett!' – Eu disse e Emmett concordou, puxando-me para andar do lado dele.

Tínhamos vasculhado todas as lojas e todos os cantos! Só faltam eles terem ido pra um motel ou coisa assim! Como eu ia explicar isso pra Rosalie? Ah Rose, seu namoradinho teve que comprar uma coisa no motel, mas não se preocupa amiga, ele não ta sozinho! HAHA, COMO EU QUERIA ACABAR COM A RAÇA DELE!

'AAAAAAAAH QUE DROGA! Onde será que eles se meteram?' – Eu estava muito irritada, podia bater em alguém e nem prestar atenção no que estava fazendo. – 'Emmett, se eu não encontrar aquela porcaria que você chama de irmão, eu juro que eu mesma falo tudo pra Rosalie!'

'Bella... ' – Senti alguns puxões na minha blusa, mas estava com raiva demais pra perceber.

'Sinceramente, eu não sei como vocês convivem com ele! Ele é a pessoa mais nojenta da face da Terra! O pior homem que existe!'

'Bella... '

'Ele não teve nem a coragem de me agradecer por ter salvado a vida dele! Era pra eu ter deixado aquela coisa acertar nele! Pelo menos não ia ter um buraco enorme no meu tênis!'

'Bella!'

'QUE É?' – Me virei para Emmett explodindo. Ele largou minha blusa e apontou pra alguma coisa.

'E-eles estão ali. ' – Segui o dedo dele e vi o que queria encontrar. Bem, não exatamente do jeito que eu queria. Mas ainda bem que eles não saíram do shopping!

Era uma coisa totalmente nojenta! Me dava vontade de ir lá e vomitar bem encima daquela putinha! Eles estavam no maior amasso na parede do corredor que não tinha nenhum movimento. PELA MORDE DEUS! ELES ESTAVAM QUASE SE ENGOLINDO! E A PERNA DELA NO QUADRIL DELE ENTÃO? QUER QUE EU ESTIQUE MAIS ELA PRA PODER TOCAR NA CABEÇA DO SAFADO? TO BEM AQUI, ME CHAMA QUE EU VOMITO!

'Eu vou lá e acabar com essa palhaçada!' – Quando eu ia começar a andar, fui impedida por Emmett.

'Bella, não podemos chegar assim!' – Ele falava em um tom calmo, mas isso não me alterava em nada. – 'Temos que pensar em alguma coisa pra tirarmos ela de lá!'

'Que tal umas porradas até deixar ela inconsciente?' – Sugeri, estalando os dedos das minhas mãos. EYEEES OF THE TIGEEEEER!

'Bellinha, não sei por que essa alteração toda!' – Ele ainda pergunta? AI MEU DEUS, DESCE A PACIENCIA AGORA!

A essa altura do campeonato, Emmett tinha razão. Não podia aparecer lá e simplesmente encher a vadia de bolacha! Pensa Bella, pensa. Meus olhos se fixaram no botão de incêndio que estava na minha frente, a poucos passos de mim.

'Nossa! O negócio ta pegando fogo nesse corredor hein?' – Não quero nem olhar! Concentra... Concentra... Peraí, Emmett disse fogo? Foi aí que o botão de incêndio ficou nítido na minha vista. É ISSO!

'Emmett, você é um gênio!' – Eu não fiquei pra ouvir a resposta dele, só corri em direção ao botão e abri o lacre, apertando-o em seguida.

Um alarme começou a soar no shopping todo, fazendo as pessoas começarem a correr desesperadas. No meio do tumulto consegui chegar perto da putinha e do safado e, sem ela perceber, peguei a mão do Edmundo e o puxei, fazendo-o sair de perto daquela nojentinha.

'FOOOOOOOOOOOGO, FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGO!' – Eu saí gritando e a correria aumentou, fazendo eu e o safado sumirem dentro da multidão. Olhei para trás e vi Emmett correndo bem atrás de nós.

'ISSO FOI IDÉIA SUA?' – O safado gritou entre os berros insuportáveis das pessoas. – 'VOCÊ REALMENTE É MALUCA!

'CALA A BOCA E CORRE!' – Eu berrei concentrada em não cair no meio daquela zorra. Morreria pisoteada se isso acontecesse!

Olhei para a entrada do estacionamento e pra minha surpresa Jasper, Alice e Rosalie estavam lá, sendo prensados na lateral esquerda da porta. Acelerei o passo e mais os empurros da multidão, não demorou muito pra chegarmos até eles.

'EMMETT, TIRA ELES DALI!' – Já tinha percebido que ele estava do meu lado. Ele concordou com a cabeça e se encostou à porta.

O caminho até o carro do Edmundo foi mais calmo. Quando estávamos perto dele trocamos a corrida por uma caminhada.

'Como é que você foi capaz disso?' – Estava tão cansada que simplesmente me encostei na lateral do Volvo, ofegando muito. – 'Um alerta falso?'

'Era isso ou a morte daquela putinha.' – Eu disse entre minhas inspirações fundas, estabilizando aos poucos a entrada e saída de ar no meu corpo.

'Você é completamente maluca!' – Se aquilo era para ser um tom de começo de discursão, não deu muito certo. Ele também estava cansado.

'Você vai ter que dispensar ela.' – Minha voz já saía melhor, mas a dele ainda estava descompassada e com isso encostou-se na lateral do carro também, ao meu lado.

'Você não manda em mim, já falei isso. ' – Estava cansada demais para dar uma porrada no meio da fuça dele. Realmente ele merecia.

'De certa forma sim. ' – eu o encarei com um sorriso vitorioso. – 'Ou você dispensa, ou eu conto pra Rose. '

Ele ficou sem ação com minha proposta. Finalmente havia pegado ele de jeito! UHUL! UMPALUMPA PRA MIM! A única coisa que ele fazia era me encarar mortalmente. Como se isso me metesse medo.

'Não preciso falar que eu não gosto de você não é?' – Ele estava sério. Ta legal, eu tive que rir disso!

'Eu também não gosto de você Edmundo. ' – Troquei o riso por outro sorriso. – 'Pelo menos concordamos com a mesma coisa. '

'GALEEEEERA!' – Emmett finalmente apareceu com os outros três atrás dele. – 'Tava um sufoco do cassete lá atrás!'

'Que incêndio mais esquisito, nem cheiro de fumaça tinha!' – Disse Alice enquanto limpava uma bota de suor de sua testa. – 'Ainda bem que não perdi nenhuma sacola minha!'

'Essas coisas podem acontecer a qualquer hora. ' – Eu disse, abrindo a porta de trás do carro. – 'Vamos?'

Depois de botar as sacolas dentro da mala, todos entraram no carro sem mais comentários sobre o acontecido. O safado estava mudo e pensativo, só respondendo as perguntas que eram dirigidas a ele. Agora estava nas mãos dele: ou ele seguia na linha ou adeus Rosalie. Não via como ele escapar dessa vez.

CAPÍTULO 12: TRÉGUA

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Acho que agora ele realmente sabe que tem alguém aqui que não vai ceder aos caprichos dele. Odiava fazer isso com as pessoas, mas o safado era uma completa exceção da minha regra. O que eu fiz com ele não chegava nem perto do que realmente merecia. Aposto que foi esse canalha que seduziu Rose! E ela ainda caiu na lábia dele!

Depois do que Emmett me falou comecei a ver que Rosalie combinava mais com ele do que o Edmundo! Eles ficavam muito fofinhos juntos! Eu iria apoiar totalmente os dois, fato!

A casa estava silenciosa e vazia quando chegamos, nenhum sinal de vida pra contar a história. Acho que a única coisa que quebrava a falta de som era o ronco da minha barriga! Depois daquilo tudo no shopping ninguém tinha percebido que já estava na hora do almoço, pelo menos pra mim.

'Gente, não sei vocês, mas eu estou morrendo de fome!' – Ai Alice, eu te amo demais garota! Não era só eu que tinha um estômago implorando por comida!

'Parece que Esme deixou o almoço pronto para nós. ' – Falou o mauricinho com um papelzinho na mão. – 'Pelo menos foi isso que ela escreveu nesse bilhete. '

Pra onde será que Esme foi hein? Hmmm... Sair sozinha num país que ela mal conhece era o tipo de coisa que nunca faria. Só se... AAAH ESME! SUA

DANADINHA!

'BOIA! BOOIA! BOOOIA!' – Cantarolava Emmett bem do meu lado. Quem diria que o momento gazela também dava nos homens! – 'COMER, COMEEER, COMER COMEEER! É O MELHOOR PARA PODER CREEESCER!'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Resmungou Rosalie que estava agarrada ao safado. Mesmo não demonstrando, eu sabia que ele estava tenso e com muita raiva de mim. Quem manda ser do jeito que é? Só sou má quando necessário!

'Vocês podem ir comer. ' – Ouvi o Edmundo falar normalmente para nós, afastando-se de Rose. – 'Eu não estou com fome, vou para o meu quarto. '

Ele deu um beijo na testa de Rosalie e subiu as escadas, deixando todos sem entender nada. Com certeza foi pensar na minha proposta, ou melhor, ameaça. Lógico que eu não ia contar pra Rose, mas ele não sabia disso. O silencio invadiu de novo, fazendo todos se encararem.

'Quero bóia. ' – Emmett falou com cara de leso e arrancando risadas de nós. Botei minha mão no seu ombro enorme e dei leves batidas.

'Só não vai acabar com a comida hein?' – Todos riram de novo. E com todo o meu entusiasmo seguimos para a sala de jantar enquanto Alice e Jasper foram para a cozinha.

- x -

Não tinha noção de como sentia falta da comida de Esme. Nunca gostei das refeições feitas pela empregada da minha casa! Ela sempre dava um jeito de queimar alguma coisa! Então, sempre quando tinha oportunidade, fugia para a casa das Hale e mandava ver no garfo. Incrível como eu não saía obesa daquele lugar! Só não lambia o prato porque nunca me deram a chance!

Eu estava sentada com Emmett no extenso sofá da sala principal, brincando de pedra, papel e tesoura. Não é que ele é bom nisso? Estávamos empatados, em 2x2!

'Bellinha, você não vai me ganhar!' – Dizia ele enquanto botava a mão direita para trás. – 'Eu sou muito melhor nisso!'

'Sinto muito Emmett. ' – Eu posicionava minha mão esquerda para trás enquanto falava. – ' Vai ser meio difícil você me vencer!'

'PEDRA, PAPEL, TESOOOOURA!' – Nós dois gritamos ao mesmo tempo, mostrando o que tínhamos atrás. DROGAA PERDI!

'HAHA! PAPEL COME PEDRA!' – Ele berrava, todo contente. – 'VENCI! EU TE FALEI TANÃNÃN, EU TE FALEI TANÃNÃN!'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Ele erguia os braços no ar e se chacoalhava que nem um boneco de posto. Eu ri demais!

'Não seja má perdedora Bellinha! Admite logo que eu sou "O" vencedor!' – Agora ele chacoalhava os braços e a bunda. Ele virou maria-mole e eu nem percebi? – 'ADMITE TANÃNÃN! ADMITE TANÃNÃN!'

'Ta Emmett, você venc... '

'EEEESPERA!' – Ele fez sinal de pare com as duas mãos. Hã? – 'Vou pegar meu gravador, já volto!'

Antes de eu falar qualquer coisa, Emmett já tinha sumido da minha frente. Gravador? Precisava mesmo?

'Bella?' – Como qualquer pessoa comum faz, instintivamente me virei para ver quem me chamava. Fiquei surpresa ao ver Jasper em pé a poucos passos do sofá. – 'Jurava que você tinha subido com Alice. '

'Emmett me convidou pra jogar pedra, papel e tesoura. ' – Eu falei sorrindo. – 'Ele disse que isso faz muito bem pra digestão! '

'Você acreditou?' – Jasper riu da minha cara, sentando-se do meu lado no sofá.

'Lógico que não!' – Eu logo me defendi, rindo junto com ele. – 'Não queria deixar ele brincando sozinho! Eu também adoro esse jogo!'

O mauricinho deu um sorriso simpático pra mim e depois se calou. Não era desconfortável o silêncio, só tedioso.

'Como está seu rosto?' – Perguntei para quebrar o gelo. Na mesma hora ele olhou pra mim.

'Daqui a pouco não vou precisar mais dos serviços de... Alice. ' – Sua voz falhou um pouco quando pronunciou o nome da minha pequenina. Achei estranho, mas talvez fosse só impressão!

'Sei que já falei isso, mas desculpa pelo seu rosto Jasper. ' – Eu disse, deixando o arrependimento me invadir. Como é que eu o confundi com o Edmundo? Só posso ser cega mesmo!

'Também tenho que te pedir desculpas Bella. ' – Ele respirou fundo antes de continuar. – 'Eu fui cúmplice do Edward no plano contra você. '

NÃO ACREDITO! ATÉ JASPER? ELE ME PAGA!

'Me deixa adivinhar. Ele falou mal pra caramba de mim e te meteu nessa história também. ' – Eu falei, sentindo minha testa franzir. – 'Não é?'

'Na verdade, eu fui por vontade própria. ' – Ta, isso realmente me pegou desprevenida! – 'Fiquei com raiva de você por causa do acidente com meu rosto e já que era pra te atingir, não pensei duas vezes antes de me juntar nisso. '

'Pelo menos você percebeu que agiu errado!' – Meus punhos tremiam de vontade de socar o safado só de pensar nele. – 'Agora ele não! Pensa que é a vítima e que sempre tem que estar certo!'

'Peço desculpas por ele Bella. ' – Mesmo não merecendo, aquele canalha tinha irmãos maravilhosos. – 'Ele nunca se viu numa situação assim. Edward pode ser um pouco orgulhoso e até metido, mas é um irmão legal. '

'UM POUCO ORGULHOSO E METIDO?' – Eu exclamei, não segurando a minha indignação. – 'Ta zoando com a minha cara né?'

'É tão difícil assim de acreditar?' – Ele me perguntou, erguendo a sobrancelha.

'Preciso mesmo responder?' – Ele logo sinalizou não com a cabeça, rindo depois.

Ele realmente não merecia os irmãos que tinha. Emmett foi compreensivo o bastante para perdoá-lo pela traição e Jasper até desculpas em nome dele me pediu! Ele era um SAFADO! Agora em todos os sentidos!

'Bella. ' – Jasper me chamou de novo, agora ele estava de cabeça baixa. – 'Você acha que eu tenho cara de... Ahm... Homossexual?'

Esse pergunta me deixou atônita. Por que ele queria saber isso? Engoli seco e o olhei dos pés à cabeça e parei pra pensar. Mauricinho, arrumadinho e (ele é muito legal, mas eu tenho que falar) fresquinho. Eu achava sim que ele tinha a pinta disso!

'Ahm... Bem... ' – Eu estava em dúvida se falava ou não. Ai Meu Deus! Por que os pepinos maiores sempre ficam pra mim hein? – 'Pra quê você me perguntou isso?'

'Por favor, Bella. ' – Ele me olhava como se estivesse sendo torturado. Pena me invadindo! – 'Só seja sincera comigo. Só isso que peço. '

'Ai Jasper... ' – Ta legal, se eu não falasse logo qual era a minha opinião nessa história ia simplesmente acabar chorando com o jeito que ele me encarava! Odeio ser emotiva! – 'Ta bom. Sendo sincera, quando eu te conheci... eu achava isso sim.'

'Mas agora que eu perguntei isso você reconsiderou. ' – Droga! Odiava quando as pessoas acertavam! – 'Não é verdade?'

Já que quem cala consente, fiquei quieta. Parecia que ele também tinha entendido isso!

'Ai Jasper, desculpa!' – Logo me desesperei. Nunca mais seja sincera nessas situações Bella! – 'Mas você queria que eu falasse... E... Ai esquece!'

'Eu perguntei isso porque...' – Ele estava muito nervoso! Ai Deus, alguém morreu? – 'Porque... Eu estou... Apaixonado Bella. '

Apaixonado? Por que ele tava falando isso pra mim? Ah... NÃO! NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO E NÃO! NÃO PODE SER POR MIM! AAAAH CARAMBA! DÁ PRA FICAR PIOR?

Com certeza eu estava branca que nem um fantasma agora. Oh Meu Deus! Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo! NÃO COMIGO! Jasper não estava me encarando mais. Seu olhar era distante, bem distante.

'O pior de tudo é que eu tenho certeza que ela não sente o mesmo por mim. ' – O que será que estava faltando pra eu sair correndo daqui? A morte da bezerra? – 'Ela acha que eu sou isso também... '

'Olha Jasper... É muito bom você estar gostando de alguém assim, mas... ' – Respirei fundo e arrisquei pousar minha mão no seu ombro. – 'Eu já tenho uma pessoa e... '

'PERAÍ! Você está pensando que eu to falando de você?' – Ele me olhou rindo. Ué! Pra ele desabafar comigo desse jeito, só podia ser! – 'Está pensando errado Bella! Estou falando de Alice!'

QUE ALÍVIO! Ia ser meio esquisito isso! Agora que estávamos conversando pra valer! Bella, você às vezes viaja. É por isso que quase nunca me saía bem em interpretação nas provas, tudo o que eu penso é totalmente ao contrário! EEEEEEEEEEEEESPERA UM POUCO! ALICE? AAAAAAAAAAAAAH TEM UM CARA GOSTANDO DELAAAAAAAA! AMÉÉÉÉM SENHOR!

'De Alice?' – Coloquei minhas mãos no rosto, super feliz com a revelação. – 'Meu Deus! Isso é muito legal!'

'O problema é que eu não sei como agir com isso sabe?' – Ele ficou murcho de novo. – 'Ela pensa que eu sou gay também!'

'Você falou com a pessoa certa!' – Finalmente minha vez de cupido chegou! – 'Eu vou te ajudar com isso!'

'Bella. Nem pense em contar pra Alice!' – Tudo bem, esse era o meu plano A. Tinha que cortar meu barato! – 'Nunca mais vou olhar pra sua cara se isso acontecer!'

'Ta bom, ta bom!' – Segurei o riso ao lembrar que Alice também estava dando sinais de interesse por ele. – 'Prometo não falar nada! Mas isso não vai me impedir de dar uma forcinha!'

'Obrigado Bella!' – Ele falou enquanto me abraçava. – 'Você é muito legal!'

Acho que ganhei um novo amigo! Ai, Emmett e Jasper são tão... sei lá! Jurava que depois dos acidentes trágicos eles nunca mais iriam olhar na minha cara! Ainda bem que estava enganada. Retribui seu abraço com muita vontade. Eu tinha que conseguir juntar esses dois! Jasper merecia isso, e Alice também!

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Quem diria que descer só pra pegar um copo de água iria me fazer tão satisfeito e ao mesmo tempo tão irritado? Meu irmão tinha confessado que estava afim de uma garota! E em voz alta! Mas, como ele teve a coragem de falar pra aquela maluca e não para mim? Eu sou o irmão! Membro da família!

Como eu tinha descido descalço, eles não haviam me percebido ali, parado e encostado na parede do corredor de entrada para a sala. Primeiro Emmett, agora Jasper! O que eles tinham na cabeça? Cocô de pombo?

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa antes que essa maluca colocasse meus irmãos contra mim, isso se ela já não tiver feito! Eu sabia que Jasper tinha uma queda pela anãzinha, mas era pra ele ter falado para mim primeiro! Ele sabia como eu entendia de garotas!

Eu conversaria com Jasper depois, agora eu precisava sair daqui. Tranquila e silenciosamente subi as escadas, indo de novo para meu quarto.

Não precisei nem entrar nele pra ver a bagunça repentina que apareceu lá dentro. Passou um furacão por aqui? Eram minhas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, gavetas fora do lugar e até a prateleira de livros estava aberta, dando entrada para o mini-estudio! Não pensei duas vezes antes de fechar a porta. Se meu pai souber que eu tenho isso em casa, eu seria um filho morto!

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ACHEI!' – Emmett gritava enquanto saía do estúdio, atravessando a prateleira aberta de lado. – 'Eu sabia que o gravador estava lá dentro!'

'AAAH, QUAL É EMMETT!' – Eu disse bastante irritado. – 'Precisava bagunçar todo o meu quarto? E você é doido de deixar a prateleira aberta desse jeito? Se alguém vê esse estúdio aí eu to ferrado!'

'Ah, foi mau cara!' – Odiava quando Emmett fazia aquela cara de santo leso. – 'Eu queria gravar a Bella falando que eu tinha vencido no pedra, papel e tesoura!'

'Agora você ta amiguinha dela é?' – Eu falei, cruzando os braços. – 'Por acaso esqueceu que ela amassou toda a sua cara?'

'Ela não amassou não!' – Odiava quando ele fazia aquele bico insuportável. – 'Saca só! Minha cara ta inteirona!'

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Então ela queria dar uma de íntima pra cima dos meus irmãos e depois me atingir? Ah, como ela é baixa! – 'Não vê que ela só está querendo usar vocês contra mim?'

'Isso não é verdade. ' – Nem tinha percebido Jasper entrar no meu quarto. Ele me olhava sério. – 'Ela é totalmente o contrário do que você pensa Edward. '

'Quer dizer que vocês estão do lado dela agora?' – À medida que aquilo ficava evidente, minha raiva por aquela garota só aumentava – 'Pelo visto ela já conseguiu o que queria! Abram os olhos!'

'Abra os olhos VOCÊ Edward!' – Jasper franzia o cenho para mim. O que ela fez com ele? – 'Tudo isso é culpa sua! Se você não fosse tão galinha como é, nada disso estaria acontecendo!'

'Ela é muito legal Ed!' – Emmett me olhava calmo, como se quisesse me fazer ver que isso era verdade. ELES A ACHAVAM LEGAL? ME AMEAÇAR ERA UMA COISA LEGAL ENTÃO? – 'Realmente foram só acidentes, Bellinha não fez aquilo com agente porque quis!'

'BELLINHA? MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?' – ELE TINHA ATÉ UM APELIDO CARINHOSO PRA ELA? – 'EMMETT ACORDA! ISSO TUDO É UMA VINGANÇA CONTRA MIM! É TÃO DIFÍCIL DE ENTENDER?

'É TÃO DIFÍCIL PRA VOCÊ ENTENDER QUE ELA NÃO QUER SE APROVEITAR DE NÓS?' – Jasper estava querendo comprar briga comigo por causa daquela garota? NÃO ACREDITO QUE ISSO ESTAVA ACONTECENDO! – 'QUE ELA SÓ QUER JUSTIÇA PELO O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ROSE?'

'ESTÁ VENDO? É EXATAMENTE ISSO QUE ELA QUER! NOS VER BRIGANDO! É LÓGICO QUE ELA FEZ ISSO PRA ME ATINGIR!' – Aquela maluca tinha passado dos limites. Tanto eu quanto Jasper já estávamos conversando em voz alta, ou pior, discutindo. – 'O PLANO DELA ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO TÃO BEM QUE ATÉ CONFESSAR QUE VOCÊ GOSTA DA ANÃZINHA VOCÊ FEZ!'

'Como você sabe disso?' – Ele me perguntou no tom normal, mas evitando me encarar.

'Desci bem na hora que você falou. ' – Eu respondi no mesmo tom. Respirei fundo. – 'Por que não me contou primeiro?'

'JAAAASPER TA GOSTANDO DA ALICE? MEU IRMÃO É BI!' – Gritou Emmett saltitante. –'TRÊS VIVAS PRO JASPINHOOOOO!'

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Eu e Jasper gritamos juntos, fazendo Emmett se encolher. Me voltei para Jasper de novo.

'Eu sou seu irmão cara! Eu tinha mais direito de saber do que ela. ' – Eu falei enquanto controlava minha irritação. – 'Olha até que ponto essa maluca chegou! Não percebe? Essa garota não é boa coisa Jasper, ela... '

'CHEEEEEEEEEGA EDWARD!' – Jasper me interrompeu com tanta raiva que dei um passo pra trás por instinto. – 'SABE POR QUE EU CONTEI PRA ELA? PORQUE SIMPLESMENTE ELA PARECE SER BEM MAIS CONFIÁVEL QUE VOCÊ!'

'COMO É QUE É?' – Agora eu também estava alterado. Minha paciência não ia voltar mais. – 'O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM ISSO?'

'SE VOCÊ FOI CAPAZ DE TRAIR ROSE DO JEITO QUE FEZ, IMAGINA O QUE PODE FAZER COMIGO! VOCÊ NÃO É MAIS CONFIÁVEL EDWARD!' – Depois disso, finalmente pude confirmar que o plano dela tinha surtido efeito. Sua expressão de raiva deu lugar a uma de culpa assim que acabou de gritar. – 'Edward, eu não queria... '

'Tudo bem Jasper, eu entendo. ' – Foi só isso o que consegui dizer antes de sair do quarto.

- x -

Maravilha! Meu irmão mais novo não confiava em mim e o meu mais velho tinha até apelido pra chamar aquela maluca. Parece que tudo resolveu cair na minha cabeça agora. Era bom que aquela estérica não passasse na minha frente, pois eu não sabia o que podia fazer no estado em que eu estava.

Alguns poucos segundos de caminhada e eu já estava fora da casa. Olhei para o céu, parecia ser umas 14:00hrs ou coisa assim. Era bom ver o Sol escaldante do verão brilhando, pelo menos me deixava mais calmo.

Não tinha percebido que meus pés estavam guiando-me para a academia. Se ficasse olhando o céu por mais tempo, com certeza acabaria caindo. Para minha surpresa eu não estava sozinho naquele grande lugar: Alice estava sentada no banco na frente da sala de fitness. Incrível como ela gosta daquele lugar!

Uma curiosidade me bateu, empurrando-me até a anãzinha.

'Hey Alice. O que está fazendo aqui fora?' – Eu perguntei simpaticamente. Ela assustou-se um pouco com a minha presença, mas logo se recompôs.

'A-ah, oi Edward!' – A mente dela estava em outro lugar, era mais que evidente. – 'Desculpa, não te vi chegar... '

'Sem problema. ' – Sorri para ela, fazendo-a corar. Não queria entrar na casa, não agora. – 'Importa-se se eu sentar do seu lado?'

'C-claro que não!' – Ela afastou-se rapidamente para o espaço vazio que restava do banco ficasse maior. – 'O banco é seu né?'

'Tecnicamente é do meu pai. ' – Eu disse enquanto me sentava. Ela parecia nervosa do meu lado. – 'Mas acho que isso não interessa não é?'

'B-bem... Se você diz... ' – Ela ainda não me encarava. Tinha alguma coisa errada comigo?

'Alice, aconteceu alguma coisa?' – Eu havia percebido isso desde que notei sua presença aqui. – 'Você parece meio distante. É algo que possa compartilhar?'

'Está tão na cara assim?' – Sim. Principalmente para mim.

'Foi só um chute meu. ' – Sorri na tentativa de deixá-la mais relaxada. Obviamente funcionou.

'Você é muito bom em chutes!'

'Pura prática. ' – respondi rindo um pouco. Ela também fez o mesmo. – 'Então... É algo que eu possa saber? Sim ou não?'

'Só me diz uma coisa. ' – Ela me encarou séria. – 'O Jasper é gay?'

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Ela também gostava de Jasper, mas por algum motivo que eu desconhecia, pensava que meu irmão era gay. Quase deixei escapar um sorriso dos lábios.

'Bem... Pelo que eu saiba não. ' – Eu respondi, fingindo que não tinha entendido. – 'Por que a pergunta?'

'É que... Bella tinha me dito que ele era. ' – O motivo apareceu, já era de se esperar! – 'Só por curiosidade!'

Fixei meus olhos nos dela, mostrando minha desconfiança. Acho que o silêncio durou menos de um minuto até ela começar a falar.

'Não sei, eu... ' – Alice mexia nervosamente as mãos. Olhei para o horizonte, dando-a uma chance de se recuperar. – 'Eu acho que... Eu... Estou meio que... Apaixonada por ele. '

Bingo. Minha teoria estava certa!

'Pelo Jasper?' – Me fiz de desentendido. Geralmente este era o certo a fazer.

'S-sim!' – Ela concordou, engolindo seco. – 'Não sei... Foi à primeira vista sabe?'

'Entendo. ' – Parei de fitar o horizonte o pousei meus olhos sobre ela. Estava mais vermelha que um tomate. – 'Por que não investe nesse sentimento?'

'É que... Bem... Desculpa falar assim dele na sua frente, mas... ' – Ela respirou fundo. – 'Acho que Bella tem razão. Ele tem muito aquele jeito. '

'Não acho que você deveria acreditar no que a mal... Quer dizer... Bella diz. ' – Quase deixo escapar. – 'Jasper pode ter o "jeito", mas creio que ser oficialmente gay ele não é.'

'Mesmo se ele não for, vou tentar tirar ele da minha cabeça. ' – Ela falava ao mesmo tempo em que apoiava sua cabeça nas mãos. – 'O que ele iria querer comigo? Jasper não parece estar interessado em mim. '

'Se esse é o caso, vou ajudar. ' – Ela ficou surpresa com o que eu disse. Não via mal nenhum em fazer essa boa ação.

'Não conte nada pra ele Edward, por favor!' – Ela me implorava, segurando a manga da minha camisa. – 'Eu estou confiando esse meu segredo a você okay? Pela minha Pradinha linda, você vai me prometer que não vai falar nada! Promete?'

'Prometo. ' – Essa anãzinha não batia muito bem da cabeça, certeza! Me assustei um pouco quando do nada ela me abraçou.

'Obrigada Edward! Você é demais!' – Um sorriso se plantou em meu rosto involuntariamente. Retribuí o abraço.

'Bella sabe disso?' – Perguntei realmente curioso.

'Não. ' – Ela afastou-se do abraço, fazendo um bico parecido com o de Emmett. – 'Ela com certeza ia rir da minha cara, falando que eu só conseguia me sentir atraída por garotos que tivessem os mesmos gostos que eu. Traduzindo: gays!'

'Vou te ajudar. Prometo. ' – Eu falei, arrancando um sorriso de seus pequenos lábios. Ela se aproximou do meu rosto e o beijou na bochecha.

'Obrigada de novo Edward. Fico feliz que Rosalie tenha encontrado um cara tão legal e compreensivo como você!' – Sorri fraco. Ela era a única que havia me dito isso até agora. Os flashs da minha discursão com Jasper passavam lentamente por minha cabeça.

'Eu é que agradeço Alice. ' – Voltei a fitar de novo o horizonte. O Sol não estava mais escaldante, agora ele emitia um calor gostoso, bem confortável. Alice de alguma forma estranha me lembrava Jasper quando criança: pequeno e ingênuo. Eu e ele nunca tivemos desentendimentos, até agora.

'Ai! Eu já fiquei muito tempo aqui fora!' – Ela estava em pé, se espreguiçando. Depois de muitos estalos vindos de seu corpo, Alice estendeu sua pequena mão na minha direção. – 'Vamos entrar?'

'Vamos. ' – Eu respondi, levantando-me do banco e depois pegando na minúscula mão de Alice. Eu e ela andávamos até a porta dos fundos, de mãos dadas.

- x -

Não demorou muito para eu e Alice ficarmos amigos. A levei para meu quarto e, sentados na cama, conversamos durante horas. O incrível era que o assunto nunca terminava! Falamos sobre seu porsche que tinha deixado em Forks, a escola de lá, sua mãe, sua infância, o relacionamento que tinha com Rose. Praticamente contou toda a sua vida para mim. Não podia negar que suas histórias com compras não eram interessantes, pois prendiam muito minha atenção. Alice estava falando sobre seus pesadelos de infância quando ouvimos uma leve batida na porta.

'Posso entrar?' – Reconheci a voz de imediato: Rosalie.

'Claro que pode!' – Eu falei, vendo Rose adentrar no quarto.

'Finalmente encontrei minha irmã peste!' – Rose bagunçou os cabelos espetados de Alice. – 'Ela deu muito trabalho pra você amor?'

'EEEEI, NÃO SOU MAIS UMA BEBÊ OKAY?' – Alice bufava enquanto ajeitava seus fios. – 'Ai Rosalie, tinha que despentear tudo né?'

'Desculpa manhinha linda!' – Agora Rose apertava as bochechas de Alice, fazendo-a ficar com uma careta bem engraçada. Ri um pouco. – 'É minha vocação!'

'HAHA! Engraçadinha. ' – Alice bufou mais uma vez.

'Preciso da sua ajuda Alice!' – Rosalie olhava suplicante para a irmã. – 'Um botão da minha calça saiu e eu preciso que você costure pra mim! Por favor?'

Alice levantou da cama e fez bico, com certeza pensando no assunto. Igualzinho ao Jasper pirralho!

'Aiai! O que eu não faço rindo o que você me pede chorando?' – Alice foi atacada pelo abraço apertado de Rosalie.

'Ai Alice, você é demais!' – Disse Rose beijando a testa da irmã.

'Tchau Edward! Depois eu te conto o resto!' – Ela estava mesmo disposta com os pesadelos hein? – 'Vamos Rose! Agora você me deu vontade de costurar!'

Rosalie me deu um selinho e logo saiu com Alice do meu quarto. Deitei na cama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Não tinha a mínima ideia do que eu faria a partir de agora. Eu estava de mãos atadas! Todos a minha volta gostavam de Bella. Todos eram amigos dela.

Amigo... A palavra ecoava repetidamente em minha mente, como se ela quisesse me dizer algo. Todos amigos de Bella...

E se eu me juntasse a esse "todos"? Se eu tentasse ser amigo da maluca? Com a intimidade talvez eu pudesse descobrir algo dela e usar ao meu favor. Lembrei da proposta de Rosalie e vi que ela não era tão repulsiva assim. Só precisava de um motivo convincente para me aproximar dela.

Mas é claro! Jasper e Alice! Os dois estavam gostando um do outro e as únicas pessoas que sabiam eram eu e Bella! Podíamos ajudá-los a ficarem juntos. Não me imaginava convivendo em harmonia com aquela maluca, mas era só fingir que tudo ficaria bem. Ela precisava tirar a imagem ruim que tinha de mim, assim ficaria eu ficaria bem mais convincente.

'Ahm... Edward?' – Me virei para a porta e vi Jasper encostado nela enquanto Emmett já estava dentro do meu quarto, de frente para minha cama. – 'Eu preciso falar com você. '

'Pensei que já tivesse falado tudo o que queria Jasper. ' – Eu falei, sentando-me na cama e o encarando.

'Eu falei aquilo sem pensar Edward. ' – Jasper se aproximava mais de mim. – 'Eu sinto muito, eu fiquei bravo e...'

'Tudo bem Jasper. ' – Eu o interrompi, levantando da cama. Hora de mentir. – 'Pensei sobre o que você me falou e percebi que está certo. '

Meus irmãos ficaram boquiabertos com o que disse. Tenho que admitir, até eu fiquei impressionado comigo mesmo! Mantenha seus amigos perto, os inimigos mais ainda. Era isso o que eu ia colocar em prática com Bella.

'CADÊ O ED SEU CLONE DO MAL? O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE?' – Emmett berrou, ficando numa posição de combate. Revirei os olhos.

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Falei com um pouco de irritação. Andei um pouco e fiquei frente a frente com Jasper.

'É sério Edward?' – Jasper erguia a sobrancelha, expressando toda a sua desconfiança.

'Bem, todos cometem erros às vezes não é?' – Suspirei fundo para parecer convincente. Olhei Jasper e vi que estava dando certo. – 'O que eu fiz com Rose foi errado e me arrependo disso. Tentarei ser mais... Pacífico com Bella. '

'Quer dizer... Ser amigo dela?' – Ele perguntou esperançoso. Eu iria tentar, mesmo sabendo que talvez não desse certo.

'Tentar ser.' – Especifiquei. Essa parte não era mentira. – 'Não gosto de brigar com vocês! Vocês são meus irmãos!'

'Aaaaaaaah Edward!' – Jasper abria os braços. – 'Me dá um abraço vai!'

Então Jasper se aproximou mais e me abraçou. Odiava esses momentos melosos com ele, mas eu vou deixar essa passar!

'BUÁÁÁÁ, ASSIM EU CHOORO!' – Emmett também nos agarrou, espremendo Jasper e eu contra nossos corpos. – 'VOCÊS SÃO OS MELHORES IRMÃOS DO MUNDO!'

'E os únicos que você já teve Emmett!' – Acrescentou Jasper caindo na gargalhada, também ri do seu comentário.

'AAAH, pior que é verdade né?' – Finalmente Emmett tinha entendido a piadinha.

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Ainda rindo, eu e Jasper batemos na cabeça do nosso irmão leso. Ele nos largou para reclamar de dor.

'Jasper. ' – Agora estava na hora de colocar meu plano em prática. – 'Você sabe onde está Bella?'

'Na varanda. Por quê?' – Sorri para ele.

'Vou falar com ela. ' – Eu disse, batendo de leve no rosto dele. – 'Preciso conversar com ela sobre uma coisa. '

'Bem... Boa sorte então!' – Jasper e Emmett me olharam sem entender enquanto eu saía do quarto.

Não demorou muito para eu vê-la pela porta de vidro. Bella estava encostada na varanda, com certeza admirando o pôr-do-sol que surgia no céu. Percebi que seus cabelos não estavam mais castanhos, agora eram um tom avermelhado que combinava perfeitamente com os tons de amarelo, laranja e até com o pouco azul que ainda estava presente no horizonte. Senti meu coração acelerar ao ver o vento batendo contra ela, deixando seus cabelos voarem de um jeito rebelde para trás. Minha mente ficou vazia, fazendo-me ser guiado apenas por meus sentidos.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

A sensação de cabelos voando era realmente relaxante. Com certeza na minha vida passada eu era um passarinho que adorava voar e sentir o vento batendo contra todas as partes do seu corpo. Acho que nada iria ser capaz de me tirar do sério agora!

'Lindo pôr-do-sol, não acha?' – Eu estava enganada. Uma coisa conseguia me tirar do sério. Alguém pra ser mais específica.

'O que você quer hein?' – Perguntei, exagerando bem na grosseria. – 'Não está vendo que quero ficar sozinha?'

'Na verdade, ninguém me disse que você queria ficar sozinha!' – Respirei bem fundo e fixei-me somente no perfeito pôr-do-sol na minha frente.

'Então ta senhor sabichão. Eu estou falando agora que quero ficar sozinha!' – Mesmo me esforçando ao máximo para não encara-lo, eu sabia que ele estava ali, do meu lado. – 'Entendeu? SO-ZI-NHA!'

'Acho que ficar sozinha não é exatamente o que você deseja. ' – Alguém me segura! To morrendo de vontade de bater nele, posso? – 'Ficar na presença de qualquer pessoa, menos eu. '

'Ai!' – Esquece! Com ele era impossível ter calma!' – 'O que você quer? Agora que não conseguiu se vingar de mim vai me encher o saco é?'

'Quem sabe. ' – Só agora eu tinha me virado para ele. O safado estava olhando para o pôr-do-sol. Eu não conseguia mais piscar depois disso. Mesmo com outra rajada de vento batendo em mim e jogando meu cabelo no rosto, não fui capaz de tirar os olhos dele. Edmundo parecia que brilhava em contato com a luz do sol, por um momento pensei até que ele podia ser feito de diamantes. Seu cabelo meio avermelhado mudava de cor, ficando uma espécie de loiro cintilante. Ele simplesmente... Estava... Lindo...

'Eu sei que Jasper está apaixonado pela Alice. ' – Ai Deus! O que deu na minha cabeça pra chamar aquele safado de lindo? To ficando doida mesmo! PERAÍ! COMO ELE SABE? – 'Eu fui pegar um copo de água e como vocês estavam falando em voz alta, acabei ouvindo. Só pro caso de você resolver me perguntar. '

Finalmente nossos olhares se cruzaram. Eu sabia que estava respirando, mas eu não sentia meus pulmões fazerem aqueles movimentos frenéticos de entra e sai de ar. Eu sabia que o vento estava tocando levemente meu rosto, mas meu sentido do tato parecia não funcionar. A única coisa que eu tinha certeza de estar consciente era que aqueles olhos me faziam criar arrepios.

'Eu também sei que Alice gosta do meu irmão. Alice me contou isso hoje. ' – Alice contou pra ele? E NÃO PRA MIM? O QUE TA ACONTECENDO AQUI? – 'Não comente nada sobre isso com ela está bem? Alice não sabe que eu te falei isso. '

'Diz logo, onde você está querendo chegar com tudo isso?' – Nossos olhos ainda não tinham se desviado e com muito esforço me dei conta que ele estava mais próximo de mim.

'Quero te fazer uma proposta. ' – Sua voz ficava mais baixa na medida em que ele se aproximava de mim. – 'Que tal nos unirmos para tentar juntar os dois?'

'Como é?' – Minha voz falhou um pouco no final e fiquei torcendo até o dedo mindinho do pé pra ele não ter percebido. Minha cabeça queria que eu saísse daquela varanda o mais rápido possível, mas o corpo não obedecia.

'Estou disposto a uma trégua para fazer Jasper e Alice virarem um casal. ' – Agora ele falava em um sussurro. Seu braço encostado na varanda colidiu levemente com o meu. O choque de nossas peles me tirou um pouco o fôlego e cegou um pouco a minha vista, tive a sensação de que estava muito próxima de um desmaio. – ' Eu e você. Topa?'

'Por que você isso tudo agora?' – Minha voz estava falhando mais e mais a cada palavra que eu pronunciava. – 'Você não parece ser do tipo de pessoa que aceita ser vencido numa boa. '

'Eu não disse que tinha aceitado ser perdedor. ' – Sua voz saiu intensa. Se eu não estivesse apoiada na varanda, teria caído pra trás. – 'Eu disse que quero trégua por uma causa bastante nobre. Ou você não quer ver Alice feliz?'

'Eu quero. ' – Nossos braços estavam totalmente tocando um no outro. Senti a pele dele arrepiar-se um pouco. – 'Mais que tudo. '

'Já que é assim... ' – Senti sua mão levemente pousar sobre a minha. Eu sentia sua respiração de tão próximos que estávamos. Podia me ver no reflexo de seus olhos. – 'Vai me ajudar? Sim ou não? Garanto que o trabalho ia ser mais fácil. '

'Só se você terminar com a putinha.' – Meu corpo ainda não me obedecia e isso me deixou nervosa. Involuntariamente meus olhos desciam para fitar sua boca meio aberta, mas eu ainda conseguia controla-los por bastante tempo. – E na minha frente. '

'Feito. ' – Seu hálito invadiu minhas narinas, fazendo meus olhos se revirarem. Sua boca ficou mais aberta que antes e para piorar minha barriga começou a rodar.

'Feito. ' – Minha voz tinha falhando totalmente na minha última pronúncia. Seus lábios se esticaram num sorriso torto, bem ao alcance do meu campo de visão.

'Quero que saia comigo Bella. ' – Ele continuava com a porcaria daquele sorriso no rosto. O seu pedido me pegou de surpresa. – 'Pra conversar melhor sobre como vamos fazer os dois se entenderem. '

'Onde, que horas e quando?' – Tentei fazer minha expressão sair séria, mas eu não estava muito consciente para ver se tinha conseguido. O sorriso saía lentamente do seu rosto, dando lugar a linhas que pareciam ser bem delicadas.

'Saberá amanhã. Só amanhã. ' – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, arrepiando-me mais ainda. Fiquei parada ali, presente no início do crepúsculo, enquanto assistia ele sair da varanda.

CAPÍTULO 13: UM DIA COM MICHAEL CULLEN

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Depois que ele me deixou sozinha na varanda, eu lentamente fui recobrando meus sentidos. O que aconteceu comigo?

Chequei tudo: Respiração? Okay. Olhos piscando? Okay. Corpo movimentando? Okay. Coração?

Tive que pressionar minhas duas mãos contra meu peito para ter certeza se o que eu sentia era loucura. Meu órgão batia em um ritmo descompassado, agitando-se contra a parede que o cobria. Era como se quisesse furar o meu tórax e simplesmente sair saltitando pelo chão!

Isso devia ser repulsa, nojo e até ódio daquele ser. Como eu concordei com esse absurdo? Eu podia muito bem juntar Jasper e Alice sozinha! Mas não! A BURRONA AQUI ACEITOU A MERDA DA TRÉGUA!

Imediatamente lembrei de Rosalie, sorrindo e totalmente satisfeita em estar aqui. Nossa conversa também veio à tona em minha mente, repetindo milhares de vezes a parte em que Rose queria que eu conhecesse o safado melhor. Mesmo não querendo, eu ia matar dois coelhos numa tacada só: Alice iria finalmente amar alguém e Rosalie ficaria realizada com meu esforço. Se isso as faria mais felizes então eu me juntaria com o Edmundo sem reclamar. Ta legal! Sem reclamar é impossível, sem reclamar MUITO.

Eu até aproveitaria a oportunidade de segurar as rédeas dele. Não só com a putinha, mas sim com todas as garotas que ousarem tocar num fio de cabelo daquele garoto! Ele era namorado de Rose, ou seja, só ela tinha direito a ele.

'Bella?' – Reconheci a voz de Rosalie do meu lado. Ela parecia... Receosa. – 'Edward me disse que te encontraria aqui. '

'Ah... ' - Meus olhos pousaram sobre ela por menos de um minuto, depois se deslocaram para a imensidão escura da noite. – 'Certo. '

'Ele também me disse que aceitou sair com ele. ' – Era impressão minha ou Rosalie parecia não acreditar no que o safado tinha dito a ela?

'É. Isso mesmo. ' – Eu disse, confirmando sua suposta dúvida interna. Senti os braços de Rosalie me envolverem.

'Ah Bella!' – Dizia enquanto me abraçava. – 'Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo por dar essa oportunidade ao Edward, sei que ele vai mudar sua opinião!'

'Você sabe que eu faço tudo por você e Alice!' – Eu falei, afagando-a nas costas.

'Bella. ' – Ela se desvencilhou do abraço, encarando-me com um sorriso radiante. – 'Você definitivamente é a melhor amiga que existe!'

Aquela alegria foi o suficiente para mandar minhas dúvidas à merda. Por Rosalie, eu iria fazer de tudo para aquilo dar certo.

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

'Tem certeza de que não quer vir com agente Edward?' – Perguntou meu pai pela centésima vez. Ele era o único que estava ainda na porta, já que os outros (Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper e Esme) o esperavam pacientemente dentro da Hilux preta. Carlile ia levar todos para um passeio na Piazza Del Popolo, uma praça que ficava ao norte da cidade.

'Não se preocupe pai. ' – Me apoiei à porta, pronto para fechá-la. – 'Aproveitem bastante a saída. '

'Você vai ficar aqui com Isabella?' – O momento interrogatório havia começado. – 'Não vai a lugar algum?'

'Não se incomode com isso. ' – Eu disse, tentando acabar logo com a chuva de perguntas. – 'Darei uma volta com ela assim que acordar. Bella não vai ficar sem conhecer um pouco da cidade. '

'Bem, se você quer assim... ' – Carlile estava com a expressão pensativa, não durando por muito tempo. – 'Até logo Edward. '

'Até. ' – Carlile sorriu para mim e depois virou-se, andando para o carro. Assim que ele entrou no automóvel fechei a porta.

Fazia muito tempo que essa casa não recebia hóspedes a mais, sendo só meu pai, meus irmão e eu. Acho que acabei fazendo bem em convidar a família Hale para passarem as férias aqui, meu pai não estava mais tão focado no trabalho como antes. Havia algo diferente nele, mesmo não sabendo o por quê.

Sentei-me no sofá, totalmente entediado. Não tinha dormido direito, mas isso não estava me incomodando. Peguei o controle da tevê e a liguei, deixando no canal de filmes. Parecia ser um bang-bang antigo, com aqueles chapéus enormes e pistolas bicudas. Me ajustei em uma posição confortável e permiti minha mente vagar, olhando para a tela da televisão.

A lembrança da conversa da varanda me invadiu a cabeça. Apreciando a linda paisagem do pôr-do-sol com a maluca ao meu lado, pronta para pular no meu pescoço enquanto eu lhe fazia minha proposta. Lembro-me de tentar evitar encara-la nos olhos na medida em que pronunciava minhas palavras, fracassando amargamente.

Quando minha visão alcançou sua íris, aquela sensação de ser atraído invadiu-me novamente, porém com o dobro de força. O pior de tudo é que eu estava conseguindo escolher as melhores palavras para convencê-la de que a trégua era uma opção razoável, mas o modo em que elas saíam da minha boca era totalmente errado. Eu as usava com intensidade demais.

Consequentemente o toque de nossos braços veio à tona. Sua pele era macia e suave, o não uso de cosméticos era evidente ao meu tato. E também quente, já que o atrito com minha pele morna me causara arrepios.

No momento em que me dei conta de quão próximos estávamos um do outro, meu corpo desligou-se da minha mente, recusando os comandos racionais que eu tentava inutilmente lhe passar. A garota tinha mudado sua expressão, ficando irritada e, para minha perdição, ativando aquele brilho que só ela conseguia ter. Em questão de segundos, senti minha consciência entra numa espécie de coma profundo.

Só acordei na hora em que ela tinha concordado com a trégua, desde que eu terminasse tudo com Megan bem na frente dela. Fiquei surpreso com a velocidade que usei no momento de concordar com sua proposta.

Lembro de quando fui convidá-la para sair comigo. Soou mais uma ordem do que uma pergunta formal! Relembrando suas feições agora, suspirei aliviado por ela não ter percebido. A maluca aceitara meu "pedido-ordem", fazendo meu coração acelerar de um jeito irracional.

Um barulho tiro vindo da tevê fez eu pular do sofá, felizmente tirando-me daqueles pensamentos confusos. Prestei atenção no filme, vendo um cowboy bigodudo prestes a atirar em um índio. Que ridículo! Olhei para o relógio da mesa, indicando 10:30hrs. Essa maluca não vai acordar não?

Cansado de esperar e sem a menor vontade de voltar na noite anterior, levantei do sofá e segui para as escadas. Se ela não desperta sozinha, eu farei isso!

Em questão de minutos eu já estava parado na frente do quarto onde as garotas dormiam. Bati na porta e nada.

'Bella?' – Tentei chama-la, batendo novamente e com mais força. Nenhum sinal de vida. Pousei minha orelha na porta, escutando roncos um pouco altos. – 'Isso explica porque ela não me escuta. '

Peguei a maçaneta e girei-a, porém nada aconteceu. Maravilha! A porta simplesmente está trancada! Maluca desgraçada.

Como eu conhecia bem a casa, sabia que só esse quarto tinha a janela destrancada. Suspirei alto com meu próprio raciocínio, já sabendo o que eu deveria fazer.

- x -

Se eu caísse dessa altura, certamente iria quebrar alguma coisa. Morrer estava fora de questão, pois já tinha experimentado pular dela na noite do assalto. Em plena manhã eu já estava suando e com minha paciência por um fio! Tudo por causa daquela garota!

Me apoiei firmemente à parte de mármore da janela, puxando-me até ficar deitado encima da pedra fria. Deixei meu corpo deslizar para dentro do quarto, pousando meus pés cuidadosamente no chão. Ar-condicionado ligado com janela aberta, que irônico! Abri mais as cortinas para a luz invadir o local, tornando tudo mais claro. Desliguei o ar e andei lentamente até a única cama que estava ocupada.

A garota estava esparramada pelo colchão, o edredom cobria somente sua barriga, deixando braços, pernas e cabeça para fora. Deus! Ela roncava que nem um porco!

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Os raios do sol invadiam o quarto, esquentando-me por entre as cobertas. Mas não era isso que estava me incomodando. Sentia algo pinicando no meu braço num ritmo frenético e irritante, fazendo-me trocar de posição na cama. Afundei minha cara no travesseiro macio e esperei a inconsciência chegar de novo.

As pinicadas voltaram, só que mais fortes que antes. Revoltada, bati na fonte da minha irritação, cessando as cutucadas. Mesmo sonolenta consegui abrir meus olhos, vendo um vulto perto de mim. Minha reação foi instantânea.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' – Fechei a mão e soquei a cara embaçada do vulto, fazendo-o cair para trás. Fiquei de joelhos, preparada pra atacar de novo.

'AAAAAAAH MEU NARIZ! MEU NAAAARIZ!' – Esfreguei os olhos, deixando minha visão mais nítida. OOH MEU DEEUS! EU TINHA ACERTADO O EDMUNDO! PUTA QUE PARIU!

'AI MEU DEUS!' – Desci da cama e deixei-o parar de rolar no chão para ficar ao seu lado. – ' V-você ta bem?'

'ACHA MESMO QUE EU ESTOU BEEM?' – Ele se sentou e tirou as mãos do rosto. Botei minhas mãos na boca, totalmente horrorizada. O NARIZ DELE TAVA SANGRAAANDO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – 'OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!'

'NÃÃÃO GRITA! A CULPA FOI SUA!' – Ficar irritada assim que acorda é mau sinal! Olha no que deu!

'VOCÊ ME SOOOOCOU E A CULPA É MINHA? SUA...!' – Quando ele fez menção de ficar bravo mais sangue saiu de suas narinas. – 'AAAAAAAAAAAI!'

'DÁ PRA VOCÊ FICAR QUIETO?' – Berrei enquanto tentava pensar em alguma forma de ajudar.

'DÁ PRA VOCÊ FALAR MAIS BAIXO?' – Mais sangue saiu pelos buracos, PINGOU ATÉ EM MIM! FILHO DA PÚLICIA! ESTRAGOU MEU MOLETOM! – 'DROGA! PEGA UM KIT DE PRIMEIROS SOCORROS NO MEU QUARTO! TÁ DENTRO DO ARMÁRIO. VAAAAAAAAAAI!'

Levantei toda desajeitada e fui destrancar a porta, saindo logo em seguida. Todas as portas do corredor estavam fechadas, exceto uma na minha frente. Entrei no quarto desconhecido e voei para o armário, abrindo e retirando a famosa caixa branca com o "+" vermelho. Quase caí sozinha enquanto eu entrava de novo no meu cômodo.

O safado estava com as mãos cheias de sangue e respirando rápido, talvez para não fazer mais nenhum estrago. Fiquei ao seu lado novamente, abrindo a caixa branca.

'Deixa que eu... ' – Mal tinha botado a tampa no chão e ele já estava enfiando a mão nela. Nem pensar!'

'Cala a boca!' – Eu o interrompi, fazendo-o ficar surpreso. O fitei seriamente. – 'Eu faço. '

Andei com os joelhos até ficar atrás dele, arrastando a caixa comigo. Puxei seus cabelos para baixo e não parei até o fazer entender que queria ele deitado no meu colo. Ouvi reclamações baixas, mas o safado acabou cedendo. Peguei uma quantidade razoável de algodão e botei levemente em seu nariz, tentando fazer que o sangue estancasse. Ele até me ajudou, expirando para que o resto do líquido saísse. Peguei mais uma porção de algodão e um pequeno pote transparente que continha água. Despejei-a no algodão e passei lentamente por seu rosto, deixando-o levemente úmido.

Troquei os algodões por papeis descartáveis, mais ou menos iguais a guardanapos. Os amassei um pouco e deslizei-os na face de Edmundo, retirando os vestígios de sangue. Fiz a mesma coisa em seu pescoço também.

Seu olhar sobre mim era algo que não sabia descrever. Parecia um misto de surpresa e susto, talvez estivesse pensando que jamais o ajudaria assim. Um sorriso brotou em meus lábios com o palpite, confesso que também não me imaginava numa situação em que eu insistisse para cuidar dele. Meus olhos deram um salto quando vi que ele retribuiu meu sorriso com outro, fazendo-me corar um pouco.

Podia estar louca, mas tive a sensação de que ele estava gostando de ser cuidado. Enquanto eu repassava o estranho guardanapo em seu rosto, seus olhos fecharam-se e seus ombros tensos relaxaram sobre meu colo. Cochilando talvez?

Depois de alguns minutos, sua face estava totalmente limpa. Mesmo assim, nada dele abrir os olhos. Passei minhas mãos úmidas pelo meu moletom velho, secando-as nele. Já estava sujo né? Aproveitei logo também. Suspirei fundo e esfreguei meu braço em meu rosto, impedindo as gotas de suor caírem. Ele continuava imóvel.

Cocei a cabeça e pigarreei, não surtindo efeito nenhum sobre ele. Tentei pela segunda vez e nada. A impaciência me dominou.

'Eu sei que aí é o melhor lugar pra se deitar. ' – Dei um sorriso maroto, mesmo ele sem ver. Então cutuquei sua testa. – 'Mas dá pra sair daí?'

Só assim seus olhos abriram, ficando vesgo quando fitou meu dedo indicador. Foi muito engraçado! Ele sentou-se num salto, afastando-se do meu colo. Seu rosto estava... Vermelho? Não resisti, deixando escapar meu riso.

'E então, como está o seu nariz?' – Perguntei tentando ficar normal.

'Sorte sua de não ter quebrado. ' – Ele mexia cuidadosamente na ponta. – 'Maluca!'

'Um "obrigado" vinha bem a calhar agora sabia?' – Ele cerrou os olhos para mim. Por que eu ainda espero que ele agradeça? Pare de ser idiota Bella!

'A culpa foi sua. ' – Ele respondeu, dando de ombros. – 'Só consertou o erro. '

'AAAAAAAAAI COMO VOCÊ É MAL AGRADECIDO!' – Eu berrei, cruzando os braços. – 'Seu pai não te deu educação não?'

'Somente para gente normal que não sai dando socos alheios nos outros! ' – Quer um bis? Eu te dou com todo o prazer! – 'Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. Vê se você se arruma, vamos sair. '

'Onde estão todos?' – Bocejei no meio da pergunta. Merda, não dormi direito por causa dele!

'Foram visitar a cidade. ' – Ela já havia se levantado. Suas mãos estavam sujas com sangue seco. – 'Eles queriam te levar, mas disse que não precisava. '

'É lógico que eu queria ir com eles!' – Fiquei de pé, encarando-o irritada. – 'Desde quando você responde por mim hein?'

'Combinamos de sair lembra?' – Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, analisando-me dos pés a cabeça. – 'Vai dar pra trás agora?'

'Haha. Saia do meu quarto antes que eu mude de ideia!' – estendi meu braço, apontando para a porta. – 'Quero tomar banho, já que você me melou de sangue!'

Ele parou bem na minha frente, totalmente sério. Seu olhar me deu um pouco de medo.

'Só mais uma coisa. ' – De repente a expressão que me fez tremer desapareceu, dando lugar a um sorriso de deboche. – 'Dê um jeito nesse seu ronco horroroso! Parece um trator velho!'

'VAI À MERDA EDMUNDO!' – Empurrei-o para fora do quarto e bati a porta com força, gritando logo em seguida. Podia ouvir a gargalhada dele do lado de fora do quarto.

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Entrei no meu quarto totalmente desorientado de tanto rir. A cara dela foi simplesmente hilária quando a chamei de trator velho! Senti uma lágrima cair de meus olhos. Nossa, até chorar de rir eu estava! Limpei-a e segui para o banheiro.

Tirei minhas roupas e as joguei no cesto de vestes sujas. Espero que Alphonse não comente nada sobre as grandes manchas de sangue na minha camisa cinza! Mas acho que me daria bem com alguma desculpa inventada racionalmente. Abri o chuveiro e entrei na água, deixando-a cair sobre meu corpo. Dei um jeito logo de tirar o sangue seco de minhas mãos, passando agressivamente o sabonete nelas.

Só agora que tinha me dado conta de que meu nariz não doía mais. Mexi-o para os lados, confirmando o fato. Nossa. Como aquele soco foi forte! Aquela garota devia pensar seriamente em participar de lutas livres femininas, iria ganhar um bom dinheiro!

A reação dela em me ajudar foi completamente irracional para mim. Se ela me odiava tanto, por que cuidou de mim? Talvez o arrependimento tivesse a tocado ou medo de que eu contasse a alguém sobre isso. O que me deixou mais confuso foi como eu reagi a ela, cedendo-me totalmente aos seus cuidados.

Saí do Box e enxuguei-me na toalha, seguindo para o meu armário. O abri e retirei da gaveta uma boxer preta, vestindo-a. Olhei para os cabides de roupas enquanto tentava decidir o que vestir. Ouvi a porta se abrindo.

'Você por acaso já está... ' – A maluca quase caiu pra trás quando me viu. – 'Oh... Nossa... '

'Perdeu alguma coisa?' – Perguntei a ela arqueando a sobrancelha. – 'Porque se for, vai ter que esperar. '

'Desculpa... Eu não... ' – Seu rosto ficou rubro, evitando me olhar. – 'É melhor... Eu... Esperar no corredor!'

'Entra e nem bate na porta?' – Comentei, ficando de costas para ela e pegando uma blusa de tecido branca manga longa, enrolando os braços da roupa até a altura de meus cotovelos. Um sorriso escapou dos meus lábios. Ainda bem que ela não viu. – 'Depois EU sou o mal educado!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAI! CALA A BOCA!' – Ela gritou e em seguida ouvi o estrondo gigantesco da minha porta fechando. Balancei a cabeça e ri, botando a mão no rosto.

Coloquei rapidamente uma calça jeans bem escura e sapatos de mesma cor. Parei na frente da porta antes de abri-la, abafando uma ultima gargalhada. Respirei fundo e a abri, saindo do quarto.

Lá estava ela, encostada na parede do corredor e com o cenho franzido. Usava uma camiseta preta, sapatos, calça e uma espécie de jaqueta presa no quadril, tudo da mesma cor da blusa. Ela era gótica ou coisa assim?

'Não custava bater. ' – Eu falei, despertando-a de seu transe interno. – 'Mas entendo se você queria me ver naquelas condições. '

'Cala a boca e vamos logo!' – Ela disse entre bufadas, irritada. Andou entre passos firmes até a escada enquanto eu a seguia, divertindo-me internamente.

'Onde está seu carro?' – Tinha acabado de trancar a casa quando me perguntou.

'Não vou usá-lo hoje. ' – Meu Volvo era o único da cidade. Não queria que alguém conhecido me visse com Bella. Andei até à beira da rua, acenando para um táxi ao longe, que golpe de sorte!

'Malucas primeiro?' – Eu disse, abrindo a porta para ela. Fuzilou-me com os olhos à medida que entrava no carro, seguida por mim. O dia ia ser bem interessante.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

A beleza de Roma me deixava tonta. Cada casa, cada monumento, passarelas, pessoas, tudo era lindo! Meu dia só não seria perfeito por causa da minha infeliz companhia, sentada ao meu lado.

Depois de algum tempo o táxi finalmente começou a parar, e quase perdi o ar com a vista. O carro havia parado na frente do Coliseu, o lindo Coliseu. Minha boca abriu, por pouco não deixando a baba escorrer sobre meu queixo.

Saí do táxi e fiquei ali, em pé diante daquele monumento enorme. Se isso já era maravilhoso visto de fora, imagina por dentro!

De repente um estalo de dedos invadiu meus ouvidos, fazendo-me saltar do lugar onde estava. O safado estava do meu lado, esbanjando seu sorriso torto "horrendo".

'Já era pra você estar acordada não?' – Ele também olhou para o Coliseu. – 'Vamos, está quase na hora da excursão começar. '

O fitei totalmente confusa. Como assim excursão?

'Querendo ou não, você vai passar o dia comigo. ' – Não tive tempo de responder, ele tinha pegado meu braço, puxando-me para a entrada do Coliseu.

'E como vocês podem ver lá embaixo, aquele local era onde os confrontos se realizavam' – Estávamos nas arquibancadas enquanto a instrutora apontava para a parte central do monumento, abaixo de nós. – 'Vamos ter a chance de descer, mas cuidado: as paredes e pilares são muito frágeis e sensíveis a toques. Qualquer movimento brusco é capaz de derrubá-las. '

'Gostando?' – Ouvi o safado do meu lado. – 'Agora não ouse dizer que não sou um cara legal!'

'Aqui é um lugar maravilhoso. ' – Falei entre suspiros e o encarei um pouco irritada. – 'Mas se está achando que eu já tenho um pouquinho de simpatia por você, está muito enganado. '

Não fiquei para a resposta, só segui a instrutora e o resto dos turistas. Escutei um grunhido atrás de mim. Ah, que se dane ele!

Depois de dar a volta em todos os andares do Coliseu, descemos para o centro. O corredor que usamos para chegar lá era bem escuro, ainda bem que havia corrimões nas escadas! Se eu caísse aqui, iria direto para o hospital, totalmente fato!

'Bem vindos à arena do Coliseu!' – A instrutora falou animadamente. – 'Era nessa parte onde os combates se realizavam e...'

Do nada, uma musica totalmente ridícula e estranha começou a tocar. Deus do Céu, que merda é essa?

.com/watch?v=ppVlR_mlOZ0

(Copie e cole no navegador)

'SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPERPOP!' – Entre as paredes, saiu um velho empurrando um carrinho com utensílios de limpeza e segurando uma vassoura. Provavelmente era o zelador do lugar. Ele virou de costas pra nós, agarrou a vassoura e começou a dançar com ela, rebolando até o chão. – 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRASTA POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVO!'

Eu não entendia nada da música que vinha do estranho radio encima do carrinho, mas ela me lembrava da Britney Spears. O mais bizarro foi quando a cantora começou a gemer, e o velho também! E ele ainda tava encaixando as pernas na vassoura! Agarradinho na coisa, ele abriu um sorriso que quase me fez vomitar. ELE SÓ TINHA DOIS DEEEENTES! PUTA MERDA! PARECIA PERNALONGA!

A instrutora bufou irritada, aproximando-se do velho bizarro. Meio receosa, segui ela também e puxei o Edmundo comigo. Pelo menos se o Pernalonga me atacasse, iria sobrar pro safado!

'Zé, quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe falar que é proibido você ficar escutando essas músicas hein?' – O velho largou a vassoura e pegou a moça, girando-a várias vezes. Fiz cara de nojo quando ele sorriu de novo.

'BAAAAAAAAAAAABY VEM PRA MIM!' – Ele fez um biquinho e tentou beijar a coitada, mas ela deu um belo de um tabefe na cara dele. MINHA ÍDOLA!

'PARE COM ISSO ZÉ!' – Ela passou a mão no uniforme, arrumando-o. – 'Vou te mandar de volta pro Brasil assim!'

'Eu não quero ficar longe de você!' – Ele se ajoelhou e agarrou a perna dela. – 'MINHA PAÇOQUINHA DOCE!'

PAÇOQUINHA DOCE? Essa doeu na minha alma! A moça andou em direção ao outro lado da arena, fazendo o velho largar do seu pé.

'Por favor, aqui é a saída do Coliseu. ' – Ela falou em voz alta e todo o pessoal começou a andar e direção a ela – 'Muito obrigada pela visita e cuidado com as paredes!'

'Edmundo, vai na frente!' – Eu disse, empurrando-o pelas costas. Todos já tinham saído com a moça, restando só nós dois e o velho deitado no chão.

'Você ta com medo dele?' – O safado apontou pro bizarro, rindo depois. – 'A culpa não é dele se a mulher não o quer. '

'Anda logo antes que eu te deixe desdentado que nem ele!' – Apertei meus punhos na frente do Edmundo. Ele balançou a cabeça e riu de novo, andando. Me agarrei a camisa dele com força. Será que a moça o matou?

.com/watch?v=SRvAl4QnhJA&feature=PlayList&p=769C5716CF5C4034&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=6

(Copie e cole no computador)

Estávamos passando do lado do corpo do velho quando outra musica doida começou a tocar no radio. Na mesma hora, senti meu pé sendo agarrado.

'Não me deixe aqui. ' – O bizarro falou, agarrando minhas roupas e se levantando que nem zumbi. –'Minha bonequinha de marfim!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' – Larguei o safado e botei minhas mãos na cara do velho, evitando que ele me agarrasse. – 'SOCOOOOOOOORRO!'

'Pare de ser estérica Bella!' – Ouvi o Edmundo reclamar enquanto eu estava sendo quase abusada! PUTA MERDA! DÁ PRA VIRAR PRA TRÁS E ME AJUDAR HEEIN?' – 'O que ele poderia fazer com você?'

Eu podia sentir a baba do zumbi escorrendo pelas minhas mãos. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI QUE NOOOOOJO! Tirei-as de lá e coloquei nos ombros dele, fazendo de tudo pra manter ele afastado de mim. Dava pra ficar pior? DROGA!

Não só dava como ficou pior! Mesmo sendo praticamente uma múmia ambulante, o pernalonga arranjou uma força não sei de onde e começou a se aproximar de mim. Tentei forçar mais, porém ele continuava a ir pra cima de mim. TÔ PERDIDA!

'TIRA A MÃO DELA VELHO DOIDO!' – Não percebi quando o safado apareceu, mas fiquei aliviada na hora em que ele botou suas mãos entre mim e o zumbi, empurrando-o para longe. Edmundo me segurou pelo braço antes que eu caísse no chão.

'Você ta bem?' – Ele me perguntou, me colocando direito em pé.

'VOCÊ PODIA TER ME AJUDADO ANTES NÉ?' – Eu gritei, puxando meu braço para longe da mão dele.

'TE FAÇO UM FAVOR E É ASSIM QUE ME AGRADECE? – Ele usou o mesmo tom. – 'POR QUE EU NÃO DEIXEI ELE TE EMBABAR TODA? QUE BURRICE A MINHA!'

'CALA A BOCA!' – Lá vamos nós!

'CALA A BOCA VOCÊ MALUCA!'

'CANALHA!'

'ESTÉRICA!'

'BURRO!'

'IDIOTA!'

'SEU GALINHA!'

'SUA... '

Edmundo parou de falar no momento em que ouvimos o som de algo rachando. O safado simplesmente tinha jogado o velho contra uma das paredes da arena que agora estava prestes a cair para trás. Olhei com mais atenção e percebi que as paredes de pedras eram enfileiradas, uma atrás da outra. Engoli seco quando ela finalmente caiu em cima da outra, já percebendo o "efeito dominó" e para onde ele dava: a ultima iria tampar a saída!

Eu e ele nos encaramos ao mesmo tempo, dando conta de que tanto eu quanto ele sabíamos o que ia acontecer.

'!' – Gritamos ao mesmo tempo, acelerando ao máximo até o escuro túnel onde todos tinham entrado.

Perdi a conta de quantos quarteirões atravessamos só correndo! Mais que exausta, desacelerei e sentei no primeiro lugar que vi. Fiquei respirando pela boca.

'Você... É um... Tremendo... De um... Imbecil!' – Falei totalmente ofegante. O safado estava na minha frente, apoiando-se nos joelhos.

'Queria... Ser beijada... Por... Aquela... Coisa?' – Eu sei, eu sei! Mas não precisava quebrar todo o Coliseu por dentro!

'Então... De... Nada. ' – Ele disse, passando a mão nos cabelos e posicionando-se ao meu lado. Cerrei os olhos para ele, me emburrando de vez. A única coisa que ele fez foi sorrir. AAAAAH QUE RAIVA!

'Alguém já te falou que você é um safado bem irritante e chato?' – Comentei, revirando os olhos.

'Nossa... ' – Ele olhava para trás, ignorando o que eu falara. – 'Corremos bastante! O Coliseu é um pouco longe da Fonteine de Trévi. '

Estávamos sentados na borda dessa coisa maravilhosa e eu nem vi? Que droga! Preciso de um óculos!

'É tão... Linda!' – Fiquei encantada pelas estátuas, pareciam até pessoas reais! Olhei para água cristalina, vendo alguma coisa brilhante nela. Meti a mão na fonte, tirando uma moeda de lá. – 'Achei dinheiro! Que sorte!'

'Turistas!' – O safado bufou do meu lado e pegou a moedinha de mim. FILHO DA MÃE! – 'Você não pode fazer isso. '

'Por que não?' - Tentei pegar a moeda dele, mas o safado a agarrou bem. De repente estávamos num "cabo-de-guerra", o meu dinheirinho era a corda. – 'Achado não é roubado!'

'Ela não estava aí porque alguém perdeu!' – Ele falou, puxando para si o euro. Não deixei barato, puxei também. – 'E sim porque jogaram!'

'Pára de falar besteira!' – Fiz mais força enquanto insistia em tirar a moeda dele. – 'Ela é MINHA!'

'Sua tonta! Você não pode ficar com ela!' - Falou o safado com os dentes trincados. – 'Joga ela de volta na água!'

'NÃO!'

Assim que eu recusei, pareceu que o incrível Huck tinha baixado nele. O Edmundo puxou com tanta força que conseguiu pegar a moeda e me levar junto! E já que estávamos na beirada da fonte, nós dois caímos dentro dela.

Fiquei besta com a quantidade de dinheiro dentro daquele lugar. Isso aqui lá em Forks, já era! O brilho dos euros com a luz refletida na água fazia até a parte interna parecer linda. Olhei para o lado e vi que o safado estava sentado perto de mim, com a cabeça fora da água. Emergi na mesma hora.

'Essa fonte é uma espécie de poço dos desejos. As pessoas jogam moedas aqui em troca de pedidos atendidos. ' – Ele explicou com os olhos fechados. Senti um arrepio de medo correr na minha espinha. – ' É por isso que NÃO SE PODE PEGAR ELAS! ENTENDEU AGORA?'

'Hehe, acho que sim né?' – Cocei a cabeça, totalmente sem graça. As pessoas começavam a se aglomerar no local, nos analisando estranhamente. Tive vontade de mergulhar de novo, só para não encara-los. – 'Nada como um banhozinho depois de correr hein?'

Ele suspirou pesadamente, saindo da "fonte dos desejos". Também cuidei pra me retirar de lá, do meu modo desajeitado é claro. O Cullen seguiu pelo caminho que a multidão abria para ele e, assustada e um pouco trêmula, apertei o passo e fiquei atrás dele.

Caminhamos uns três quarteirões até chegarmos à parte de trás de um prédio meio antigo, lembrando um pouco os traços da arquitetura romana (nossa, falei bonito!). Edmundo subiu um ramo de escadas, comigo na cola dele.

Não demorou muito para alcançar a cobertura, já que era uma construção baixa. Mesmo assim, podia se ver claramente a cidade inteira dali. O Sol estava se pondo, mostrando o quão rápido o dia havia passado. O vento soprava fortemente, fazendo até eu recuar alguns passos. Engraçado, o ar era quente!

Olhei para frente de dei de cara com um safado sem camisa e vindo na minha direção. QUE MERDA É ESSA?

' O Q... O que você ta fazendo?' – O alívio me esmagou no momento em que ele passou direto por mim, deixando sua camisa em cima de uma enorme caixa velha.

'Evitando pegar um resfriado, é claro! ' – Ele tirava a calça, botando no mesmo lugar. – 'Acho melhor você fazer a mesma coisa também. '

'E-eu? Ficar de roupa íntima aqui? HAHA! Tenho cara da putinha por acaso?' - Ele revirou os olhos e depois ficou passando a mão nos cabelos, tirando o excesso de água. Droga! Isso tinha que acontecer comigo?

'Com certeza esse seu corpo magrelo não tem nada demais. ' – AAAAAAAAAAAAH! UM RAIO NA CABEÇA DELE IA SEEEER MARAVILHOSO AGORA! – 'Mas se você quer ficar doente pelo resto da viagem, o problema não é meu. '

Eu ia dar uma bela resposta na cara dele, mas um espirro me impediu. Realmente, se a roupa secasse comigo, não ia ser legal. As meninas ficariam preocupadas comigo e esqueceriam da diversão daqui. Andei até aquela caixa e tirei minha camiseta, com os olhos fixos nele. O safado nem virou para me encarar, sentando no chão e encostando-se naquela coisa enorme.

Eu não gostava de sutiã ou langerie, então eu usava coisas maiores como topes de academia e calcinhas que pareciam shorts. Coloquei minhas roupas com as dele, me sentindo praticamente nua. NUNCA MAIS EU BRIGO POR UMA MOEDA, NUNCA MAIS!

'Resolveu ceder?' – Ele ria mesmo não me vendo. – 'Finalmente você foi racional!'

'C-cala a b-boca!' – Meus dentes batiam alto, entregando meu frio. – 'Seu i-i-insuportável!'

'Você está quase congelando aí atrás.' – Ele fez menção de se levantar, mas acabou desistindo. – 'Tem certeza que mora em Forks?'

'E-e-eu nunca m-me acostumei c-com F-Forks. ' – Respondi com muito custo. Ouvi ele gargalhar alto.

'Minha temperatura é mais alta que a sua. ' – Pigarreou um pouco. – ' Por que não se senta do meu lado? Posso te aquecer. '

'N-não! E-eu e-estou b-bem aqui.' –Soprei nas minhas mãos e esfreguei, mas o calor não veio.

'Dá pra perceber isso! ' – Ele suspirou, se ajeitando no chão. – 'Pare de bancar a teimosa e aceite logo a minha ajuda. '

Não aguentando mais os arrepios horríveis, aceitei a boa vontade dele. O chão não estava tão frio, o que facilitou muito! Ele riu, me olhando de cima a baixo.

'Nossa. Isso é íntimo pra você?' – Por favor, me enterrem! – 'Pra mim ainda está vestida!'

'Cala a boca!' – bati o ombro dele, rindo também. Depois do nosso pequeno "ataque de gargalhada", Edmundo me envolveu num forte abraço. Seu corpo estava no ponto exato de calor, tirando meus calafrios em segundos. – 'Ninguém vai nos ver aqui, não é?'

'Esse prédio é abandonado, mas eu gosto de vir aqui. É... Calmo.' – O cansaço estava batendo e meus olhos fechando. Soltei um bocejo que passou despercebido.

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

'É... Mesmo... ' – Sua voz baixou o tom e imediatamente a olhei. Estava com a cabeça em meu ombro, dormindo. Foi inevitável não sorrir com a cena! Aquela garota maluca e estérica, descansando tranquilamente nos meus braços. Se eu a tivesse conhecido nesse exato momento, diria que praticamente era santa!

Ela tinha um jeito bem diferente de dormir! Se encolhia toda e deixava a boca semi-aberta, respirando por ela algumas vezes. O estranho é que Bella não estava roçando agora, e isso me impressionou. Era divertido vê-la naquelas condições, nem vi que a noite já havia chegado. Tarde não era, mas tínhamos que voltar para casa logo.

'Bella. ' – A sacudi levemente, ganhando um grunhido em troca. – 'Acorda! Precisamos sair daqui. '

'Mãe... Só mais um minuto... A escola pode esperar... ' – Sua cabeça deslizou até meio tórax, grunhindo de novo.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACORDA AGORA!' – Num pulo ela estava de pé, olhando para os lados.

'NÃÃO FUI EU! É TUDO CULPA DO SEU MADRUGA!' - Seu Madruga? Em que mundo essa garota vive? Levantei, vestindo minhas roupas.

'Encare os fatos, SEU MADRUGA JÁ MORREU!' – Gritei, arrumando a gola da minha blusa. Sem hesitar, joguei suas vestes bem na cara dela. A maluca se desequilibrou e caiu para trás, eu mereço!

- x -

'Muito obrigada por me fazer cair, idiota. ' – Ela tem duas pernas esquerdas e me culpa? Só falta ela cair agora, bem no meio da calçada!

'Melhore sua coordenação, isso ajuda muito sabia?' – Cruzou os braços e emburrou a cara. Caí na risada. – 'Ainda está com frio?'

Não entendi a razão de ela ter colocado a jaqueta preta, o tempo estava bem agradável para mim. Esse ventinho de nada e já está toda empacotada? É muito improvável essa criatura morar em Forks, tinha que estar mentindo!

'Além de safado, você ainda é anormal. Fato comprovado Edmundo!' – Arqueou a sobrancelha, como se fosse uma coisa óbvia. – 'Mudando de assunto, passamos o dia todo juntos e não conversamos sobre Alice e Jasper. Eu duvido que você tenha uma ideia boa para isso. '

'Na verdade, eu tenho. ' – Sorri, triunfante. – 'O aniversário de Jasper está perto, então vamos agir nesse dia. '

'Ta, tanto faz. ' – Disse, não muito impressionada. – 'COMO vai ser?'

'Começaremos no... '

'ESPEEEEEEEEEEEERA!' – Bella pegou no meu braço, parando junto com ela. – 'Você está ouvindo?'

Na verdade, havia um fundo musical onde nós estávamos. Era meio familiar, mas não reconhecia por estar abafada.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' – A estérica pulava e berrava. Dei um passo, ficando um pouco afastado dela. – 'MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHAEL!'

Ela disparou desastrosamente para um prédio do outro lado da rua, entrando nele. Olhei para o letreiro do lugar, escrito "CASA DE SHOW NIGHTSTAR" e embaixo "ESPECIAL DANCE LIKE THE KING: MICHAEL JACKSON!". Revirei os olhos e andei impacientemente até o lugar, reconhecendo a voz do cantor da musica. Maravilha, ela é fã do defunto!

Estava tão lotado que mal conseguia me locomover entre as pessoas. Mais ao fundo havia um extenso palco com uma enorme passarela no meio. Mesmo sendo prensado pela multidão, consegui ficar na primeira fila da lateral esquerda, entre o palco e a passarela. Se Bella é viciada no morto, não havia dúvidas que ela estaria aqui na frente, em algum lugar.

'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUA NOITE GALERA!' – Um pançudo vestido com a roupa vermelha de Thriller gritou, aparecendo no palco. As pessoas gritavam, eu iria sair surdo desse lugar! – ' Bem vindos ao NIGHTSTAR! Onde o seu improviso te faz brilhar! PRONTOS PARA O ESPECIAL MICHAEL JACKSON?'

'SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!' – O chão começou a tremer com todos pulando e eu quase virei panqueca na frente.

'Então... QUE ENTRE O PRIMEIRO PARTICIPANTE!' – O gordão bateu palmas e a multidão o seguiu. O holofote destacou o individuo andando alegremente até o bastão do microfone, colocando-o nele. ERA O SHANE! CONHECIDO MEU E DA ROSALIE! PUTA QUE PARIU!

.com/watch?v=hgMV2jv7v1Q

(Copie e cole no navegador)

'VAAAAAAAAAAMOS NESSA!' – Shane gritou e as vozes femininas quase estouraram meu ouvido. A batida começou e as pessoas se moviam no ritmo. Não demorou para meu colega de curso começar a cantar. You Rock My World, do defunto.

_**My life will never be the same**_

_**'Cause girl you came and changed  
The way I walk  
The way I talk**_

_**cannot explain  
These things I feel for you  
But girl, you know it's true  
Stay with me  
Fulfill my dreams  
And I'll be all you need**_

A voz dele lembrava um pouco a do Michael, realmente ele era bom e com o coro ajudando, melhor ainda. Senti duas garotas roçarem suas pernas em mim, mas neste momento não podia. A maluca estava por perto, se ela me pegasse assim, estava ferrado. Afastei-me sorrateiramente delas, ficando mais grudado no palco.

_**Feels so right**_

_**(Girl)  
I've searched for the perfect love all my life  
(All my life)**_

_**Feels like I  
(Like I)**_

_**Have finally found a perfect love this time  
(And I finally found)**_

Falando nela, onde será que estava? Com a musica alta e essas pessoas todas aglomeradas, ficava bem complicado achar uma garota aqui. Não podia praticamente me mover, preso naquele canto.

_**Come on, girl**_

_**You rocked my world  
You know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine**_

_**You rocked my world  
You know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine**_

Shane tirou o microfone do bastão e saiu andando para a passarela, com isso pude respirar um pouco. Arrastei-me para longe de lá, ficando cada vez mais confortável. A preocupação aumentou com a ausência de Bella, como eu a queria me perturbando agora!

_**In time I knew that love would bring  
This happiness to me  
I tried to keep my sanity  
I waited patiently**_

Girl, you know it seems  
My life is fully complete  
Our love is true because of you  
You're doin' what you do

_**Think that I  
Finally found the perfect love I've searched for all my life  
(Searched for all my life)**_

_**Think I'd find  
Such a perfect love that's awesomely so right**_

Outros holofotes se ascenderam, iluminando quatro mulheres com chapéus e roupas pretas. Elas se separaram em pares: duas na lateral direita e duas na esquerda, dançando sensualmente. Shane foi ao encontro e uma das garotas da minha lateral, balançando junto com ela. Minha boca se abriu ao vê-la. MEU DEEEEUS! ERA A MALUCA! Ele a pegou pelo pescoço e puxou-a para si, levemente interessado. Ela recuou e segurou sua mão livre, girando para ficar distante. Belo movimento!

_**Girl  
You rocked my world  
You know you did  
(Come on, come on, come on)**_

_**Everything I own I give  
(You rock my world)**_

_**The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
(Girl)**_

_**Someone like you to call mine**_

Ri muito da cara que Shane fez ao ser dispensado, mas conseguiu disfarçar bem enquanto não tirava os olhos de Bella, pensando bem era quase impossível do jeito que ela dançava. Estava claro o prazer que ela sentia em estar lá em cima. Descia lentamente até o chão segurando o chapéu com as mãos e sorriso estampado no rosto. As outras eram maravilhosas também, porém ela prendia minha atenção mais do que devia. Vendo ela agora, nem parecia ter dois pés esquerdos! Totalmente sincronizada com as três! Dançar com ela seria bem... Interessante.

_**And girl, I know that this is love  
I felt the magic's all in the air  
And girl, I'll never get enough  
That's why I'll always have to have you here**_

Bella se juntou com as outras num círculo em volta de Shane, este estava com os olhos focados na maluca. Eu não me atrevia a piscar, com medo de perder um simples passo dela. O círculo se desfez e elas se dividiram de novo.

_**You rocked my world  
You know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine**_

Eu já estava ficando cheio daquele lugar, queria muito sair daqui. A maluca estava bem na minha frente, batendo palmas e todos a imitando, estiquei meu braço e segurei seu tornozelo. Ela me olhou assustada.

'O que você está fazendo?' – Perguntei, forçando ao máximo minha voz. Começou a rir, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

'O que você acha?' – Ela me jogou um beijo enquanto se afastava de mim, voltando ao fundo do palco. Como é que essa maluca se meteu ali?

Não queria admitir, mas a maneira que ela dançava me deixava meio... Em transe.

_**You rock my world  
(You rocked my world, you know you did)**_

_**The way you talk to me  
The way you're loving me**_

_**The way you give it to me  
(You rocked my world, you know you did)**_

Todas ao fundo ergueram as mãos e balançaram de um lado para o outro, fazendo a galera imitar. Se não pode com eles, junte-se! Não resisti mais, estava com meus braços para cima. Em questão de segundos eu já acompanhava Shane, cantando ao mesmo tempo.

_**You rock my world (x4)  
Come on, girl (x2)  
Baby, baby, baby  
It's you and me  
You and me (x2)  
You rock my world (x3)  
Someone like you to call mine**_

Ele parecia um gay com os gritinhos e as mãos tremidinhas do Michael, achei muita graça. Aquela não podia ser a Bella! Estava... Sexy demais. Indo até o chão, batendo palmas e rebolando seriam coisas que não acreditaria que ela faria. Por um segundo, a palavra linda parou na minha cabeça. Sim. Ela estava absolutamente linda. MEU DEUS! O QUE ACONTECEU COM O MEU CÉREBRO? PIFOU DE VEZ?

A musica acabou e todos gritaram e bateram palmas, inclusive eu.

'ISSO MEEEEEEEEESMO PESSOAL!' – O gordão voltou, saltitando no palco. – 'QUEM GOSTOU DÁ UM GRITÃO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAEW!'

Vi a maluca descer de lá, parando na minha frente. Ela estava bem sorridente.

'Gostou?' – Bella ofegava, seu suor escapando pelos cantos do chapéu. – 'Esse lugar é o máximo!'

'Podemos ir agora?' – Shane poderia muito bem aparecer aqui, e eu não queria isso. – 'Você já se divertiu o bastante. '

'Por que a pressa Edmundo?' – Ela falou num tom de deboche. – 'Por acaso Michael Jackson é difícil pra você?'

'Haha, essa não é a questão.' – Respirei fundo, ignorando a provocação. – 'Vamos, antes que fique mais tarde.'

'Tudo bem então. Isso deve ser demais pra você não é?' – Ela deu de ombros, me deixando mais irritado. Quer saber? Que tudo vá a merda agora!

'Está duvidando de mim?' – Perguntei, puxando as mangas da minha blusa até meus pulsos.

'Eu DU-VI-DO.' – Respondeu com todas as letras. Sorri abertamente, mostrando todos os meus dentes.

'Aprenda uma coisa sobre Edward Cullen garota.' – Peguei seu chapéu e o coloquei na minha cabeça. – 'Ele sempre surpreende.'

Subi no palco e fui até o apresentador, que coçava a barriga por cima do tecido vermelho apertado. Ela queria um show? Maravilha, ela terá um.

'Com licença. ' – Cutuquei seu ombro obeso. – 'Você tem dançarinos?'

'Eles sabem todas as coreografias meu jovem.' – O pançudo respondeu, orgulhoso de suas palavras. – 'Quer se apresentar?'

'Me arranje um blazer e uma gravata preta, por favor.' – Pedi, e ele logo entendeu qual musica eu iria escolher.

'Venha comigo.' – Ele disse, movimentando suas grossas e pequenas pernas. O segui sem reclamar, ansioso para começar logo meu show.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

EEEEEEI! PRA ONDE ELE FOI COM O MEU CHAPÉU? FOI UM TRABALHÃO CONSEGUIR ELE!

Minha curiosidade estava corroendo todo meu corpo, resultando impaciência. Se ele fizer alguma coisa com o meu chapéu, vai ver só!

'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUA NOITE GALERA!' – O Sr. Pança gritou e todos bateram palmas. – 'Aqui vem mais uma apresentação pra vocês! APLAUSOS PARA O PRÓXIMO PARTICIPANTE!'

**MÚSICA:** .com/watch?v=gHWKcC4qtXg

(Copiem e colem no navegador)

Ele saiu de cena e a musica de fundo começou a tocar. Os dançarinos entraram no palco, pulando conforme o ritmo. O que me impressionou mais foi que outros também apareciam pendurados por cabos de aço, descendo tranquilamente no chão. Sons de tiros ecoaram no lugar e quando a musica parou, todos caíram no chão, ficando só um de pé. Era o Edmundo.

_**The way she came into the place  
I knew right then and there  
there was something different  
About this girl**_

_**The Way She Moved  
Her Hair, Her Face, Her Lines  
Divinity In Motion**_

Todos os holofotes estavam nele enquanto andava lentamente, dublando a voz do Michael. O balanço da cabeça, os gestos com as mãos e as pegadas no corpo, tudo na devida ordem. Eu amava Dangerous do Jackson.

_**As She Stalked The Room  
I Could Feel The Aura  
Of Her Presence  
Every Head Turned  
Feeling Passion And Lust**_

_**The Girl Was Persuasive  
The Girl I Could Not Trust  
The Girl Was Bad  
The Girl Was Dangerous**_

Era fácil destacar o safado dos outros, já que ele era o único com uma faixa branca no blazer preto e também o que não usava luvas vermelhas. Ele movia os ombros e o tronco, sem sair do lugar ao mesmo tempo em que uma parte dos dançarinos se levantava. A cada passo dado mais um se erguia, no ritmo da música. Seus olhos brilhavam na luz, dourado líquido. Todos os homens estavam de pé, começando a coreografia sincronizada.

_**She Came At Me In Sections  
With The Eyes Of Desire  
I Fell Trapped Into Her  
Web Of Sin  
A Touch, A Kiss  
A Whisper Of Love  
I Was At The Point  
Of No Return**_

Ele não se perdia em nenhum momento, nem quando fazia alguns movimentos diferentes dos outros. Fiquei meio irritada por ele arrancar suspiros bem altos das garotas do lugar, melhor isso do que ficar se atracando com putinhas por aí!

_**Deep In The Darkness Of  
Passion's Insanity  
I Felt Taken By Lust's  
Strange Inhumanity  
This Girl Was Persuasive  
This Girl I Could Not Trust  
The Girl Was Bad  
The Girl Was Dangerous**_

A expressão dele era de concentração e divertimento. Fazendo o jogo de mãos e pés, conseguiu imitar um robô parado no lugar onde estava. Realmente o safado sabia a coreografia de cabeça, indo e voltando para ela quando quisesse. Um dos dançarinos ficou em sua frente, com um cigarro na boca e uma arma apontada para o lado. O Cullen retirou a coisa branca dele e a jogou para longe, derrubando o homem logo em seguida. Todos gritaram, meu tímpano estava quase no céu.

Eles andaram até o centro do palco, dançando em sincronismo perfeito. Giravam, estalavam os dedos até ao e chão desciam! Minha boca estava completamente aberta por causa deles. Quando dei por mim, estava batendo palmas, totalmente entretida.

_**You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
a smooth criminal**_

Todos foram à loucura com o trecho de Smooth Criminal, inclusive eu! Que raiva, ele sabia dançar o refrão dessa música enquanto a burrona aqui não! De repente o som parou e eles fizeram movimentos de You Rock My World. Aplaudi muito!

_**I**_ _**Know You Want Me**_

_**She's So Dangerous  
The Girl Is So Dangerous  
Take Away My Money  
Throw Away My Time  
You Can Call Me Honey  
But You're No Damn Good For Me**_

_**Dangerous  
The Girl Is So Dangerous  
I Have To Pray To God  
'Cause I Know How  
Lust Can Blind  
It's A Passion In My Soul  
But You're No Damn Lover  
Friend Of Mine**_

As garotas me esmagaram contra o palco no momento em que o desgraçado inventou de rebolar, deslizando a mão sobre seu peito. Uma palavra: METIDO! Andou um pouco para frente no ritmo da música, se destacando dos demais. Elas ficaram mais estéricas na hora em que o safado fez o Moonwalk, detalhe: nessa hora minha boca foi ao chão.

Correu para o outro lado e interagiu com um baixinho, que mirava a arma para nós. Depois Edmundo voltou para o centro do palco, indo até o meio da passarela. Ele me olhou discretamente e sorriu, abrindo os braços e em seguida girando. Enquanto voltava para tomar a frente dos dançarinos, o metido piscou pra mim. Meu rosto ficou vermelho.

Tive que rir dele sapateando e empurrando o chapéu para cobrir a cara, muito hilário! Ele gingava, pegando na cabeça e mexendo os ombros.

_**My Baby  
Dangerous**_

Os dançarinos se jogaram no chão, novamente só o safado ficou de pé. Ele se movia de um lado para outro enquanto gritava "Dangerous", sendo imitado pelos homens e a galera. Algumas meninas até desmaiaram na parte em que ele tirou o blazer e o largou nas pessoas, causando a maior confusão. Os companheiros dele se levantaram, continuando a coreografia.

A musica deu uma pausa, surgindo um som de faroeste. Luzes azuis estavam os destacando, todos dançando que nem robôs.

_**Get The Point? Good, Let's Dance**_

A dança seguiu numa marcação exata, com eles batendo os pés de um lado para outro e imitando bonecos controlados. O safado parou de seguir os outros e passou a se movimentar sozinho. Ele girou e os homens caíram mais uma vez no chão, terminando a música.

Gritos, berros, assovios e aplausos. Era tudo o que eu conseguia escutar. Edmundo estava sendo iluminado por um holofote branco, com um sorriso aberto nos lábios. Lindo. EU PENSEI LINDO?

'É ISSO AEEEEEEEEEEEW MINHA GEEEENTE! QUEM GOSTOU SOLTA UM GRITOOOOO!' – Como é que um gordo daquele tamanho conseguia aparecer tão rápido hein? As pessoas se esgoelaram, usando toda a voz. O metido só reverenciava, agradecendo o carinho.

**COREOGRAFIA:** .com/watch?v=6hh96Ex-94s

(Tentei descrevê-la)

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Saímos da casa de show depois da minha apresentação, entre muitos puxões e gritos femininos sobre mim. Pela primeira vez não me senti a vontade com o assédio das garotas. Acabamos ganhando dois copos grandes de milkshake de chocolate, nosso "prêmio de participação".

'Como você aprendeu a dançar daquele jeito?' – Ela perguntou incrédula, tomando um gole do milkshake no canudo. – 'Nem eu consigo fazer aqueles passos!'

'Digamos que o defunto baixou na hora. ' – Nós rimos juntos da situação, ambos ainda suados. – 'E você? Já fez aulas não é?'

'O pior que nunca fiz. ' – Como assim? Essa criatura pelo menos tinha uma base de coreografia para poder acompanhar aquelas três. – 'Sempre gostei de dançar. '

A rua estava pouco iluminada e quase não passava carros. Andamos mais um pouco, parando em um ponto de táxi.

'Vamos ter que ficar por aqui mesmo. ' – Falei indiferente, saboreando meu shake. – 'Não vai demorar muito pra um carro passar por aqui. '

'Sem problemas. Não estou com pressa!' – Ela deu de ombros. - 'Gostou muito do meu chapéu né?'

Se ela não tivesse comentado, não teria percebido que ele ainda estava na minha cabeça. Ela fez questão de ficar com ele de lembrança, só querendo que eu devolvesse a gravata e o blazer. Garota esquisita.

'Você o quer?' – Tirei-o da cabeça e o rodei com o dedo indicador. Num movimento rápido, cravei o chapéu até cobrir a metade da cara de Bella. – 'Então toma!'

'ORA SEEEU...!' – Minha gargalhada foi mais alta, porém não a impediu de me xingar. Ainda bem que não ouvi!

'Agora é sério!' – Eu disse respirando fundo. Foi inevitável controlar minhas palavras. – 'Eu... Queria te agradecer... '

'Agradecer?' – Ela ergueu a sobrancelha, tirando o canudo da boca.

'Por você ter me salvado do tiro, por você ter cuidado do meu nariz e...' – Pigarreei um pouco. Tentava fechar a boca, mas não conseguia. – 'Por você ter aceitado a minha proposta. '

'O milkshake congelou seu cérebro Edmundo?' – Ela soltou um risinho. – 'Mesmo isso tudo estar soando estranho, eu aceito os agradecimentos. '

'Muito obrigado. ' – Eu sempre falava demais quando estava perto dela. Só agora pude perceber. Meus olhos caíram na sua bochecha, que tinha uma pequena gota de chocolate. Seus olhos se arregalaram no instante em que pousei minha mão no seu rosto, limpando o minúsculo ponto marrom.

A ouvi sussurrar alguma coisa, mas não prestei atenção. Meu foco estava inteiramente em meus dedos, tocando levemente a pele dela. Novamente eu tinha contato sobre seu rosto, macio e agora rosado. Os cabos do meu raciocínio se desligaram, e eu estava agindo somente por instinto.

Seus olhos estavam fixos em mim, observando cada movimento. Meu polegar se mexia involuntariamente em sua bochecha, como uma espécie de carícia. Ela reagiu, deixando sua boca discretamente aberta. Meu olhar captou o movimento, encarando seus lábios.

Nem grandes, nem pequenos. Eles eram da medida perfeita. Minha respiração acelerou um pouco e uma ansiedade horrível brotou em mim. Eu por acaso estava sentindo... Desejo? Meus olhos subiram, parando nas íris marrons dela. Isso só fez piorar a ânsia, passando de horrível para insuportável.

Franzi levemente o cenho enquanto me aproximava do rosto de Bella, quanto mais perto chegava, mais ansioso ficava. Era incapaz de pensar naquele momento, com tudo voltado para ela. Minha mente gritava por não, mas meu corpo exclamava por sim.

Eu tinha consciência do que meus instintos queriam, e era errado. Meu sistema se esqueceu do que era necessário para recuar, ele só seguia em frente. Minha mão desceu para seu pescoço, puxando-o para mim.

Então um celular toca, fazendo os cabos da minha cabeça se reconectarem de novo.

'Oi!' – Ela atendeu um pouco nervosa enquanto andava para longe da minha presença. – 'Eu também estou com saudades!'

Encostei-me no poste, fitando-a falar no telefone. Era incrível o quão perto eu tinha chegado de cometer um grande erro, e o pior é que seria totalmente desnecessário!

Fiquei aliviado quando um táxi finalmente parou no ponto. Abri a porta e chamei por Bella, que estava fechando o celular. Ela evitava me olhar, andando de cabeça baixa.

Entramos no carro e eu dei o endereço para o motorista. O silêncio invadiu o táxi, mas nenhum de nós dois tinha coragem para quebrá-lo.

CAPÍTULO 14: SOLUÇÃO ERRADA

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

'Nunca vi pessoa mais lerda pra abrir uma porta!' – Reclamei sem um fio sequer de paciência. Custava simplesmente ele rodar a chave e virar a merda da maçaneta?

'Shhh!' – O safado virou-se pra mim. ODEIO GENTE QUE FAZ ESSA COISA! ALGUÉM ME SEGUUURA! – 'Quer que todo mundo acorde é?'

'Ai, que frescura!' – Atravessei a curta distância entre nós e fiquei do lado dele, fazendo o que ele estava demorando há séculos. – 'Até parece que alguém do quarto vai ouv... '

Ta legal, não aconteceu como eu esperei. Parei abruptamente quando meus olhos se focaram na frente e dando de encontro com Carlile e Esme. Ela estava séria, olhando fixamente meu rosto. Comecei a suar.

'Boa noite gente!' – Dei um sorriso amarelo, tentando quebrar a expressão dos dois, principalmente dela. Adivinha! Lógico que deu errado.

'BOM DIA para vocês também. ' – Esme me corrigiu e eu engoli seco. Odeio quando a versão Renée a invade assim. – 'Já que são simplesmente 2:30 da manhã!'

'Esme, está tudo bem com Bella. ' – Edmundo pousou uma mão no meu ombro, apertando-o tão forte que até doeu um pouco. DESGRAÇADO! SE FICAR ROXO EU TE MATO! – ' Só perdemos a noção da hora. '

'Edward, eu sei que você é um rapaz responsável e que sabe se cuidar. ' – Esme disse praticamente se ajoelhando diante daquele traste. Preciso dar um soco nele! – 'Mas Isabella está sob meus cuidados, e não posso deixar que ela fique fora até tão tarde. '

'Não acha que está exagerando um pouco Esme?' – Carlile se pronunciou, alisando o braço dela. Fiquei meio desconfiada da intimidade dos dois, mas afastei logo isso da mente. Teria problemas piores agora. – 'Acho que Bella tem idade suficiente para chegar um pouco depois do horário. '

'Eu fico aflita Carlile! A mãe dela está lá em Forks, crendo que vou cuidar de sua filha como se fosse minha. Tenho que ter mais senso protetor por Bella. ' – Sabia que Esme estava certa, pois num em Forks chegava de madrugada em casa. Renée armaria um barraco se isso acontecesse!

'Mãe, pare com isso!' – Rosalie disse, parando ao lado de Esme. Nossa como ela veio tão rápido? – 'Bella voltou inteira não é? Aliás, como você mesma vê, ela estava com Edward. '

Mais uma reverenciando ele. Não precisei olhar para a sua cara, sabia que ele queria sorrir.

'Jasper, Alice e Emmett já foram para os quartos?' – Carlile perguntou, baixando as mãos e as deixando do lado de seu corpo. Os lábios de Esme involuntariamente se curvaram para baixo. Quis rir nessa hora.

'Quietos como pedras tio Cal!' – Rosalie deu uma risadinha, encostando-se em Esme. – 'E mesmo que Edward e Bella tivessem voltado mais tarde, eu sabia onde os dois estavam. '

'Sabia?' – Soltei a pergunta. Mas... Como? O safado estava do meu lado, mudando de indiferente para sério.

'É um amigo meu e do Edward me ligou, dizendo que vocês estavam na NIGHTSTAR. ' – Ela olhou para nós, divertida. Senti meu rosto queimar um pouco. – ' Ele também comentou que você dança muito bem Bella!'

Ah... Era o cara que ficou correndo atrás de mim durante o show dele. Queria me enfiar num buraco pra nunca mais sair!

'A parte que me deixou mais surpresa foi a que ele me falou sobre Edward subir no palco e se apresentar!' – Rosalie parecia meio desconfiada dessa última informação. Carlile ficou sério. – 'Shane nunca pensou que você dançasse tão bem Michael Jackson. É verdade?'

'Edward Masen Cullen. ' – A voz de Carlile se alterou e o tom me fez estremecer. O safado não se moveu, mantendo a mesma expressão de antes. – ' Você está com essa história de música outra vez? Já cansei de lhe dizer que... '

'Eu sei pai. ' – Ele o interrompeu, sem ação. Meu coração deu uma pontada contra meu peito, mesmo sem saber o porquê. – 'Não vai acontecer de novo. '

O safado baixou o olhar e outra pontada me atingiu, causando uma dor tremenda. A reação dele me deixou incômoda.

'Bem, então... ' – Carlile pigarreou um pouco antes de continuar. – 'Acho melhor todos irem dormir. Mais tarde temos que preparar tudo para o aniversário de Jasper. '

'Vamos Bella. ' – Rosalie me chamou e puxou Esme, subindo as escadas. Hesitei um pouco, mas fui atrás. Não me atrevi a olhá-lo outra vez, sabia que a sensação seria horrível.

- x -

'Vai dorminhoca, acorda!'

A voz ecoou na minha cabeça, mas nem liguei. Troquei de posição e afundei meu rosto no travesseiro de plumas. Ai delícia!

'Bella, não me faça te tirar daí a força!' – Dane-se pra essa voz, eu quero é dormir! Peguei o cobertor e o coloquei na minha cabeça. – ' Querida, por Deus! Ficar muito tempo com a cara na cama amassa a bochecha!'

'Cala a boca Alice. ' – Falei, a reconhecendo no último comentário. Nenhuma garota normal falaria isso! - 'Me deixa aqui. '

'Ta legal amiga, foi você que pediu. Mas depois não vem reclamar ta?' – O silêncio dominou e quando eu ia relaxar, senti alguma coisa segurar o meu calcanhar e o puxar para trás com rapidez. Deslizei pela cama e fui direto ao chão, estalando meu nariz naquele piso frio. PUTA MERDA!

'ALICE!' – Gritei enquanto tentava me levantar, mas foi sem sucesso. Em vez disso cai de novo, de bunda. – 'VOCÊ TA FICANDO DOIDA?'

'Quem avisa amigo é darling!' – Ela falou entre risos e estendeu a mão, me ajudando a levantar. Massageei minha retaguarda, que pra variar estava dolorida. – 'Eu te disse!'

Assim que fiquei de pé nada me impediu de bagunçar o cabelinho espetado de Alice. Adorava muito fazer aquilo! Ela cerrou os olhos, com um biquinho raivoso incluído.

'Onde estão Esme e Rose?' – Olhei para os lados e cocei os olhos, tendo uma visão mais clara do lugar. Alice suspirou na minha frente.

'Elas estão com Carlile, esperando por nós. ' – Ela se afastou de mim e jogou umas roupas em cima da cama. – 'Ajudaremos ele, já que Emmett vai sair com Jasper. '

'Um aniversário surpresa?' – Devia ser, pela animação de Alice! Ou, será por causa do aniversariante? Sorri com a segunda opção.

'Não. Jasper saber de tudo! Só que Carlile não quer que ele vá junto. ' – Alice remexeu a gaveta e me jogou uma toalha. – 'Vai tomar um banho e se arrumar. Só falta você lá embaixo!'

'E quanto ao meu café hein?' – Lógico que não ia sair de estômago vazio!

'Aqui está querida.' – Não tinha percebido que havia uma bandeja em cima do criado mudo. Ela a pegou, deixando em cima da cama. – 'Feliz?'

Acenei um sim com a cabeça, indo pegar um pedaço do pão doce. Alice bateu na minha mão, o deixando cair sobre o prato.

'Nada disso mocinha!' – Eu to morrendo de fome! – 'Vai direto pro chuveiro!'

'Ta bom, ta bom!' – Coloquei a toalha no ombro e marchei até a porta do banheiro. Ouvia o riso fino de Alice atrás de mim.

A primeira coisa que fiz depois de sair do banheiro foi atacar meu café. Não desperdicei nada! Algo me dizia que hoje eu teria que me alimentar um pouco mais do que devia. Quem sabe enfrentar uma fila no caixa ou até um tumulto na liquidação! Se fosse realmente isso, iria acabar dormindo!

Limpei minha boca com a ponta da toalha enrolada na minha cabeça, olhando para as roupas na cama. Mais uma das combinações de Alice. Revirei os olhos e segui para a gaveta, pegando uma blusa e calça qualquer. Nunca vi garota mais insistente que Alice! Mesmo sabendo que não ia usar nada do que ela escolhesse, ainda tentava! Ninguém merece!

'BELLAAAAAA!' – Berrou a bendita no corredor. – 'MOOOORREU POR ACASO? AGENTE NÃO TEM O DIA TODO!'

Dei duas escovadas longas no meu cabelo e abri a porta, tropeçando um pouco. Lá estava a pestinha, com os braços cruzados e batendo freneticamente o pé. Me olhou de cima a baixo, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

'Se não estivéssemos com pressa, eu juro que pularia em cima de você e te enforcava até pedir pinico!' – Ri dela, mesmo com sua expressão reprovativa. – 'Que trapos horrendos!'

'Menos Alice, menos. ' – Eu disse, bagunçando seus cabelos de novo e descendo as escadas. Depois de uma bela bufada, ela resolveu me seguir.

Todos estavam concentrados na sala. Emmett estava implicando com o coitado do Jasper, Carlile falar alguma coisa com Esme e Rosalie estava do lado do safado, de mãos dadas com ele. A cena me arrancou um suspiro involuntário.

'Hei baixinha! Cuidado com essa gritaria!' – O lesado do Emmett largou o mauricinho e sorriu para nós duas. – 'Vai deixar a galera surda aqui!'

'NÃO ME CHAMA DE FARELINHO DE PÃO SEU TOMADOR DE BOMBA!' – Baixinha e gritaria nunca podem vir na mesma frase quando se vai falar com Alice. Quem mais sofreu nessa provocação fui eu, já que estava do lado dela.

'Não é bomba! É complemento alimentar poxa!' – Emmett estava parecendo uma criança, todos se entreolharam.

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Falei junto com eles, numa sincronia perfeita. Logo depois gargalhamos com Emmett fechando a cara numa tromba enorme.

'Ta bom, chega de caçoar do gostosão aqui. ' – O lesado disse, levantando todo animadinho com seus dedos indicadores apontados para ele. – 'Podemos ir já?'

'Por favor, não comprem nada de exagerado pra mim!' – Suplicou Jasper enquanto todos se levantavam. Será que ele tem alguma coisa contra aniversários?

'Te dar um livro sobre como pegar garotas não é nada de exagero!' – Falou Emmett, passando o braço no pescoço do irmão com gargalhadas. – 'Depois o presentinho do seu mano brother, se dar mal não existirá mais na sua cabeça!'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Jasper deu um tapa na cabeça de Emmett, mas isso não parou as gargalhadas do lesado.

'Bem, o carro já está aqui na frente. ' – Carlile disse, abrindo a porta e depois dando passagem a Esme. – 'Vamos?'

Olhei para fora e vi a Hilux preta e logo atrás um Jipe Enorme. Muito Emmett. Voltei minha atenção para Rosalie dando um beijo demorado no safado e depois saindo da casa, sendo seguida por Emmett, Jasper e Alice. Cerrei os olhos discretamente para Edmundo, que me correspondeu com um sorriso torto.

'Você não vem com agente EDMUNDO?' – Dei ênfase ao jeito que o chamava, sabendo que ele odiava isso. Seus lábios se curvaram, deixando sua expressão séria. Agora eu é que estava sorrindo.

'Tenho umas coisas importantes para resolver agora. ' – Com certeza vou cair nessa! Meu sexto sentido estava me cutucando. – 'Sinto muito não poder ir ajudar. '

'Tudo bem Bella?' – Carlile ainda estava lá dentro, esperando para que eu passasse. Tive vontade de ameaçar o safado ali mesmo, mas com a presença do pai isso não ia prestar.

'Tudo sim. ' – Respondi, esbanjando um sorriso convincente para ele. Tratei logo de sair da casa antes que fizesse alguma besteira. Aquele garoto não teria coragem de quebrar o nosso trato. Teria?

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Eu particularmente gosto de feiras livres, tudo o que queremos achamos lá. Porém, gosto dela quando estão com pouco movimento e não com esse tumulto todo.

'Ai que bom que você veio comigo gatão!' – Megan se jogou em mim, enrolando meu cabelo. – 'Não seria nada sem minha dose de Edward gostoso Cullen. '

Sorri um pouco e logo a afastei, voltando a andar. Ela correu um pouco e ficou do meu lado, segurando minha mão. Queria tirá-las de lá, mas a preguiça não deixava.

Realmente, já estava enjoando de estar com Megan. Tudo bem que era linda, mas não valia mais a pena. O motivo de continuar com isso? Não ia me rebaixar para aquela estérica. Eu não estava raciocinando direito quando aceitei a proposta ridícula dela!

' Edie, o que você acha desse?' – Megan posicionou um brinco em sua orelha direita. – 'Ele é lindo não é?'

'É. ' – Respondi sem entusiasmo algum, mas ela nem percebeu. Comprou o par daquelas coisas. Nem tinha prestado muita atenção em como eles eram. Pelo visto, acho que seria muito melhor se eu tivesse acompanhado meus irmãos. Era muito melhor ver Emmett gargalhar das caras e bocas que Jasper fazia ao ver capas de vídeos pornôs do que andar numa feira lotada morrendo de tédio. Suspirei fundo, logo sendo puxado por Megan.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

'Essa, ou essa aqui?' – Alice erguia duas camisas pólos: uma branca com listras azuis e outra azul com listras brancas. Apoiei minha cabeça com a mão direita, quase desmaiando com essa conversa.

'Alice, olha bem pra isso. ' – Eu disse, apontando para as duas opções. – 'Elas são IGUAIS!'

'Amiga, lógico que não!' – Ela botou as mãos na cintura, amassando um pouco as camisas. – 'Você por acaso está virando daltônica darling?'

'Tanto faz, elas têm as mesmas cores. ' – Alice me encarou com a boca escancarada.

'Vamos Bella!' – Ela fez a bendita de súplica, os olhos brilhando em desespero. – 'Por favor, me ajuda!'

Ta bom, ta bom. ' – Alice pulou de alegria e voltou a erguer as duas pólos.

'Une dune te, sala meminguê... ' – Ela grunhiu, começando a bater o pé. – 'Que foi? Estou tentando escolher! Essa é a maneira mais racional de se fazer isso!'

'Racional?' – Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, rindo um pouco da minha resposta. Qual é o preconceito? Sempre faço isso quando tenho que decidir sobre algo! É tão ruim assim? – 'Pra mim é coisa de louco. '

'Disse muito bem. ' – Dei um sorriso falso, fazendo uma careta estranha. – 'Pra **VOCÊ**. '

'É importante pra sua amiga aqui Bella!' – Exclamou, ainda querendo que eu escolhesse. – 'Quero dar um presente decente para ele!'

'Por que tanta preocupação com isso hein?' – Eu já sabia da resposta, mas queria ouvir da boca dela. Alice estava mais vermelha que um tomate podre de supermercado, e me segurei muito pra não rir disso!

'N-não é nada de mais!' – Fiquei assustada com o nervosismo repentino dela! Parecia que ela podia desmaiar ali mesmo. – 'B-bem, acho que é melhor levar essa branca aqui né? Vem com gravata de brinde!'

'Vai Alice, admite logo que você está gostando dele.' – Eu falei enquanto nos aproximávamos do caixa. Ela ficou tão tensa que deixou a camisa cair no chão, e acabei pisando nela sem querer. Alice me fuzilou com os olhos. Ferrei-me! – 'Ahm... Não foi culpa minh... '

'Tira esses tênis imundos, sem estilo e totalmente bregas de cima do presente do Jasper. ' – A cara que ela fez me deu muito medo, arrepiando minha coluna. Será que eu vou morrer agora? – 'JÁ!'

Engoli seco e imediatamente fiz o que ela pediu. Alice revirou de cima a baixo a camisa, sorrindo alegremente pra mim. Muito medo!

'Sorte sua darling!' – Ela deu dois pulinhos e tirou o cartão da bolsa, passando para a moça do caixa. – 'Não sujou nadinha!'

'Depois você me diz que "não é nada de mais"!' - Quando Alice sabia como botar medo nas pessoas, bastava só ter um motivo!

'Bella, não posso gostar de um cara que é... ' – Ela olhou para baixo enquanto recebia a sacola da garota. – 'Bem... '

'Oh Meu Deus! Alice, o Jasper não é...'

'ALICINHAAA, BELLINHA!' – Emmett entrou aos berros na loja, dando um abraço de urso em nós. – 'QUE SAUDAAAADE DE VOCÊS!'

'Emmett... Solta... Agente!' – Alice tirou as palavras da minha boca! Pra variar, o lesado não ouviu, nos apertando mais ainda entre os seus braços.

'Eu não aguento ficar sozinho com Jasper o dia todo cara!' – Ele reclamando e eu aqui quase morrendo! - 'Ele é muito mané!'

'Emmett... ' – Respirei fundo e soltei a voz. – 'DÁ PRA LARGAR AGENTE PELA MORDE DEUS? EU TO QUASE DESMAIANDO AQUI!'

'Ups, foi mal!' – Emmett finalmente nos libertou, começando sua gargalhada exagerada. – 'Eu tava muito afim de agarrar umas garotas!'

'Emmett, pare de importunar as meninas!' – Jasper surgiu na loja e Alice pulou para o meu lado, passando nervosamente a sacola para minhas mãos por trás. A segurei com mais força que o normal, se eu deixasse essa coisa cair no chão, Alice me mataria de verdade!

'Eu não tenho frescura de viado não!' – Emmett botou um braço envolta do meu pescoço, fazendo também a mesma coisa com Alice. – 'Eu agarro mesmo!'

'Vamos mudar de assunto antes que isso aqui vire um ring de pancadaria. ' – Eu Falei me afastando de Emmett. – 'O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Principalmente você Jasper!'

'O meu irmãozinho aqui é muito frouxo!' – O lesado abriu um sorriso que até passava das orelhas. – 'Fomos pra uma locadora e...'

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Jasper gritou e todos nos encararam. Nessas horas que eu queria ser um avestruz! Alguém me enfia num buraco, por favor? Ele pigarreou um pouco e voltou a falar. – 'Não queríamos ficar sozinhos, então viemos aqui no Roma EST procurar por vocês. Encontramos Carlile, Esme e Rose na frente da praça de alimentação e disseram que vocês duas estavam aqui, então resolvemos vir atrás das duas. '

'Não precisava ter desmaiando no corredor das peitudas Jaspinho. ' – Emmett acabou levando um soco na barriga, se contorcendo de dor.

'Não precisam se preocupar com os presentes. ' – Jasper tinha descarregado tudo no lesado do Emmett, ficando mais calmo de novo. – 'Prometo que não vou tentar espiar, nem nada do tipo. '

Olhei para Jasper e Alice, tendo um estalo de ideia na cabeça. Ainda não tinha comprado nada para o mauricinho, bem que eu podia me aproveitar disso.

'Emmett. ' – O cutuquei, ainda no meio dos gemidos de dor. – 'Vem comigo me ajudar a escolher alguma coisa pro seu irmão?'

'Mas... Bella!' – Alice sufocou, ficando vermelha. Jasper teve a mesma reação. Entreguei tranquilamente a sacola para Alice, que me olhou em pânico. Pisquei para ela, fazendo-a ficar mais corada. Puxei Emmett de lá e saí da loja, deixando os dois sozinhos.

'Meu Deus!' – Exclamei, alarmada com o relógio em minhas mãos. – 'Que roubo! Isso é muito caro!'

'Senhorita, eu entendo se você não quiser comprar aqui. ' – A vendedora me encarou com os olhos cerrados. – 'Mas NÃO assuste o resto dos clientes!'

'Assustando?' – Fiquei indignada com o comentário. Quer saber o que é medonho? A tromba de elefante que ela chama de nariz! – 'O valor desses relógios lá em cima e eu que espanto todo mundo?'

'Se a senhorita não tem bom gosto, então sugiro que procure outro lugar. ' – Ela por acaso está tentando me provocar? Se for, realmente ta fazendo um bom trabalho! Senti as mãos de Emmett nos meus ombros.

'Bellinha, acho melhor sair daqui né?' – A mulher fala que eu tenho mau gosto e ele ainda queria que eu saísse sem dizer nada? Se fosse pra ir, vou de cabeça erguida!

'Tem razão Emmett. ' – Falei, virando com um sorriso para a vendedora. – 'Até logo dona** NARIZ-BUJÃO**!'

Não esperei a resposta, só peguei Emmett e corri para a saída. Realmente hoje eu estava com tudo! Era a quinta loja que eu tinha entrado onde todas as coisas eram caríssimas!

'Bellinha, você é incrivelmente doida!' – O lesado falou, encostando-se na porta do shopping e rindo da minha cara. – 'Tirou o dia pra armar barraco foi?'

'Muito obrigada pelo elogio grandalhão!' – Bati de leve no ombro dele, rindo também. – 'Tudo o que eu falei era verdade! Principalmente pra aquela atendente da sapataria. Ela mais parecia um palito japonês!'

'Quem sabe não encontramos coisa melhor pro Jasper ali?' – Emmett apontou para uma extensa feira que estava bem do lado do shopping. Era um evento grande, já que até repórteres estavam no local, microfones na mão e sendo filmados pelas câmeras.

'UHUUUUL! BORA LOGO SE METER LÁ!' – Emmett pulava do meu lado. Me segurei na porta, só para o caso de o chão começar a tremer com a loucura dele. – 'PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! TÔ NA CCN!'

'É CNN Emmett. ' – Revirei os olhos, os virando distraidamente para a feira. Nada de muito anormal naquele lugar! Crianças com seus pais, vendedores gritando e erguendo suas mercadorias, Edmundo e a putinha no maior amasso...

**COMO É QUE É?**

Cocei meus olhos para ver se a imagem saía de lá, mas foi em vão. Ela ainda estava a poucos metros de mim, quase engolindo aquela piriguete que ele chama de Megan! Ele não ia cumprir o que tinha me dito, eu já devia saber.

Deus do Céu! Emmett estava bem do meu lado! Ele não podia ver isso, DE JEITO NENHUM!

Ta legal, ele estava ocupado demais tentando tocar a ponta do seu nariz com a língua. Totalmente nojento, mas isso bastou pra me aliviar. Antes de qualquer coisa, fiquei na frente de Emmett, que me olhou curioso.

'Ahm... Emmett... ' – Comecei, pensando numa maneira de tirar ele de lá. – 'Eu vou ver o que eu encontro para o Jasper nessa feirinha. Só que eu não quero que vá comigo. '

'Ué, por que Bellinha?' – Ele perguntou, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara. – 'Quero aparecer na CCN!'

'É CNN EMMETT!' – Tratei logo de me controlar. Sabia perfeitamente em quem eu iria descontar minha raiva. – 'Bem, eu quero que todo mundo veja só na hora! Se alguém vê o presente que eu comprei pro aniversariante, baixa uma má sorte tremenda em cima de mim! É horrível!'

'Sério?' – Não acredito que foi tão fácil assim convencer ele. – 'Que tipo de coisas te aconteceram?'

'Muitas! Você nem tem noção!' – Hora de por em prática o jeito que o velho Billy Black me ensinou para contar histórias. – 'Uma vez eu quase morro engasgada com sopa!'

'Nossa!' – Aquelas besteiras estavam servindo para alguma coisa, mas sabia que ia me arrepender depois. Dane-se, desde que cheguei aqui nunca mais regulei bem da cabeça mesmo! Emmett ficou realmente impressionado com o que eu falava. – 'Conta mais Bellinha!'

'Só depois de comprar o presente de Jasper!' – Eu disse sorrindo. – 'Quando o pessoal resolver ir, você me liga ta?'

'Pode deixar!' – Ele tirou seu celular do bolso e eu passei meu número para ele. – 'Não vai esquecer das histórias hein?'

'Lógico que não!' – Eu ia ter que inventar, mas isso não seria difícil. Emmett já tinha acreditado na história ridícula da sopa, então não seria problema. – 'Agora entra logo aí!'

'Ta legal, ta legal!' – Ele fez bico e logo passou para dentro do shopping. Respirei fundo e me virei, vendo a minha vítima adentrar na outra parte da feira.

- x -

Não é que no meio dessa minha perseguição toda eu achei uma coisa legal pro Jasper? Um relógio, mais bonito e muito mais em conta do que o da loja da nariz-bujão!

Eu estava a quase meia hora atrás dos dois, doida para sentar o cacete em cima dele. E a putinha também estava incluída nisso! O problema era que eu não tinha noção de como aparecer, como aborda-los. Droga, vida tirana!

Do nada, comecei a sentir algo puxar a barra da minha calça. AAAH QUE BONITINHO! ERA UM CACHORRO!

Foi paixão a primeira vista. Ele abanava o rabo pra mim, sentado e com a cabecinha um pouco para o lado. QUE MEEEEEEEEEEIGO!

'Oi amiguinho!' – Eu disse, e ele ficou mais agitado. – 'Tudo bem?'

Fiz um carinho nele e suas orelhas caíram para trás, botando a língua pra fora. APAIXONEI! Se pudesse, levava ele agora comigo! Mas como a casa que eu estou hospedada não é minha, então é melhor nem abusar mais. Olhei para frente, vendo os dois se distanciarem.

'Bem, cachorrinho... ' – Parei de afagar sua cabeça. – 'Foi muito legal te conhecer, mas eu tenho que ir agora ta?'

Eu mal tinha começado a andar e outra vez o mesmo puxão na minha calça. O lindinho estava deitado de barriga pra cima, doido para que eu a acariciasse. Como não sou de ferro, fiz o que ele queria.

'Agora é sério amiguinho. ' – Me ergui, batendo um pouco nas minhas roupas. – 'Tenho mesmo que seguir aqueles dois ali!'

Dei um último esfregão nele e andei, cuidadosamente para que os malditos não me enxergassem. Ouvi um rosnado alto atrás de mim, parecido com um grito de urso. Virei para trás e dei de cara com o inocente cachorrinho em posição de ataque e com os pelos do corpo super eriçados. Sua baba pingava no chão e seus dentes estavam à mostra. PUTA MERDA!

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Pela morde Deus, nunca vi uma garota comprar tanto! E ainda mais com besteira como essas! Nunca mais vou lembrar de Alice como super-consumista. Não havia nada de interessante para ver, fazer e nem falar. Edward Cullen, vocês precisa escolher melhor da próxima vez!

Talvez a proposta da maluca não fosse tão impossível assim. Onde será que ela está agora?

**MÚSICA**_: .com/watch?v=He82NBjJqf8_

'**!** **SAAAAAAAAAI DA FREEEENTE! CACHOOOORRO DOOOOIDO! CACHORRO DOOOOOOIDO!**' – Um grito alto me fez saltar, olhando diretamente para a fonte. Uma garota corria desesperadamente na rua da feira, fugindo de um... Cãozinho? Todos olharam para ela, nem dando muita atenção. Quando a garota passou a poucos metros na minha frente, senti todo meu corpo parar de funcionar. Não era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que a maluca estérica.

'Droga!' – Grunhi, logo depois disparando atrás dela. Não devia fazer isso, mas ignorei mesmo assim.

Fiquei impressionado com o que aquele animal pôde fazer com ela. A maluca até conseguiu pular sobre uma bancada de frutas! Eu contornei-a, acelerando mais o passo. Bella olhou para trás, infelismente me colocando também em seu campo de visão e eu sorri, só para provocá-la. A maluca estava focada em mim, não prestando atenção quando bateu lindamente contra um monte de sacolas pretas.

O bendito do cão pulou em cima dela, a babando toda. Eu gargalhei alto enquanto pegava o bicho raivoso e o jogava do outro lado dentro de uma caixa de madeira, parecendo uma jaula. Se não fosse por mim, ela teria virado comida de tótó!

'Você está bem?' – Arrisquei perguntar, estendendo a mão para ela. A maluca fuzilou-me com os olhos e se levantou, negando minha ajuda.

'Se eu estou bem?' – Ela riu um pouco, logo voltando a me olhar. – 'EU QUASE FUI MORTA POR UM CAPETA EM FORMA DE CACHORRO POR SUA CAUSA E VOCÊ AINDA TEM A CORAGEM DE ME PERGUNTAR SE EU ESTOU BEM?'

'Eu te salvei!' – Comentei, sorrindo abertamente. Isso só a deixou mais irritada. – 'ENTÃO PELO MENOS ME AGRADEÇA!'

'Edie!' – Megan surgiu do meu lado, tocando-me no braço. – 'Porque você correu daquele jeito?'

'Realmente, você é um completo safado!' – A maluca falou, chamando a atenção de Megan.

'O QUE ESSA BARANGA HORROROZA ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?' – Merda, definitivamente isso não ia prestar. – 'VOCÊS SE CONHECEM?'

'Eu falei pra você dispensar ela!' – Bella falou, bufando de raiva. – 'Mas não! TA AFIM MESMO DE LEVAR PORRADA NÉ?'

'Me DISPENSAR?' – Megan me largou, botando as mãos na cintura e nos encarando. – 'Vocês por acaso estão querendo ficar... JUNTOS?'

Bella não me deu chance alguma de negar aquele absurdo, ela enlaçou meu braço direito, apertando-o com força até demais.

'Não estamos querendo. ' - Ela disse, sorrindo sinicamente para Megan. Senti o nervosismo finalmente me pegar. – 'Nós JÁ estamos juntos!'

'Como ASSIM?' – Megan não estava acreditando no que ouvia e, particularmente, eu também não. Para quê todas essas besteiras?

'Eu te perdoo putinha, já que você além de dada é burra. ' – A maluca falava num tom amigável, o que me deu mais medo. – 'Eu sou oficialmente a NAMORADA DELE!'

**ESSA GAROTA PIROU DE VEZ?**

'VOCÊ FICOU DOI...!'

'Shhh! Não diz nada amor, não precisa se explicar pra ela. ' – Bella segurou meu rosto, virando-o para encará-la. Foi aí que eu entendi o que ela estava aprontando.

Sem dúvida nenhuma, ela seria capaz de qualquer coisa por Rosalie.

Ela não se importou com a multidão que nos cercava, com as câmeras dos repórteres e muito menos com Megan do nosso lado. Acariciou meu rosto com uma das mãos, ainda segurando-o firme para que não escapasse. Não tinha mais como fugir, já que olhei diretamente para seus olhos. Sequer movi um músculo, observando-a se aproximar por livre e espontânea vontade. Até que a distância não existir mais.

**Ela tinha me beijado. **

Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida, não tive vontade nenhuma de aprofundar um beijo. Minhas mãos estavam paradas do lado do meu corpo, completamente sem ação. Ela também não movia os lábios de modo que quisesse que minha língua invadisse sua boca e, mesmo que deixasse, não o faria. Nunca pensei que um selo demorado fosse ser tão saboroso, a ponto de me fazer sentir vontade de desfrutá-lo até não poder mais.

Então Megan pulou em Bella, as duas caindo no chão.

'BAAAAAAARANGA HORREEEENDA! VOCÊ VAAI ME PAGAAAR!' – Elas rolaram e Meg ficou por cima, puxando os cabelos da maluca. – 'NINGUÉM BEEEIJA O MEU HOMEEEEM NA MINHA FREEENTE E SAI AAAANDANDO!'

'CALA A BOCA PUTINHA DE ARAQUE!' – As pessoas estavam começando a escutar as gritarias. As duas rolaram de novo, mas Megan ainda ficou por cima. – 'VAI RODAR BOLSINHA EM OUTRO LUGAR!'

'Chega!' – Eu disse, tirando Megan de perto da maluca. Bella ainda acertou em cheio a cara de Meg com um tapa antes de eu conseguir afastá-la. Megan estava pronta para revidar o golpe, mas eu me impus, ficando na frente de Bella.

'Vai ficar do lado dela então?' – Não respondi. Por segurança, andei um pouco para trás, querendo ficar o mais próximo da maluca possível.

'Acho melhor você ir embora Megan. ' – Falei para ela, suspirando logo em seguida. – 'Sozinha. '

'Vai se arrepender amargamente por isso Edward!' – A cara dela estava meio chorosa, mas sabia muito bem que era raiva. – 'VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ!'

E lá se foi Megan, andando com passos pesados para longe de nós. Respirei fundo e me permiti relaxa, virando para encarar a garota atrás de mim. Ousei tentar dizer algo, mas ela me impediu de novo.

'Por favor, não fala comigo. ' – Na mesma hora seu celular tocou. Sabia do porque dela me tratar assim, e, sinceramente, ela tinha razão.

'Já?' – Não notei que ela já havia atendido a ligação. – 'Tudo bem então, me esperem na frente do shopping, daqui a pouco agente se encontra! Obrigada Emmett. Beijo. '

'Emmett?' – Mas por que ele ligou?

' Eu e outros viemos no Roma EST ver um presente para Jasper. Eu queria comprar uma coisa mais legal, então entrei aqui por curiosidade. ' – Ela estava evitando me olhar nos olhos, focada em alguma outra direção. – 'Então, acabei te encontrando aqui. '

'Bella, eu... '

'Eu já pedi para não falar comigo. ' – Finalmente seus olhos pousaram em mim, numa expressão séria. – 'Agora é melhor você voltar para casa. Eu tenho que ir. '

Ela me deixou no meio daquela feira movimentada, completamente atordoado.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Mesmo sabendo que ele não iria cumprir o trato, fiquei chateada. Ou talvez até mais que isso.

Tive que me virar para acabar com aquela palhaçada toda sozinha, já que, se dependesse dele, ainda enganaria Rose sem problema nenhum. Mas acho que exagerei na saída. Será que tinha outro jeito de terminar aquilo sem que eu tivesse que ter dado um beijo nele?

Suspirei fundo, olhando para o carro preto a mais ou menos uns quatro metros de mim. Bem, situações desesperadas exigem metidas desesperadas. Não é?

Flashs do meu encontro com o Cullen vieram na minha cabeça, parando precisamente no exato momento em que Jacob me ligou. Senti um aperto no meu peito ao pensar em Jake.

Ergui minha mão para frente em um sinal de "esperem" para a Hilux. A luz do pôr-do-sol pairou sobre meus dedos, fazendo cintilar o anel que meu namorado havia me dado antes de toda essa confusão começar. Como eu precisava de Jacob do meu lado, quem sabe ele não me ajudaria nisso tudo?

Assim talvez eu nem tivesse beijado o safado, e muito menos sentido sensações indescritíveis no meio daquele momento de desespero. Mas são só hipóteses. Ele não está aqui, então, do meu ponto de vista, foi o certo a fazer.

Coloquei um sorriso no rosto, abrindo a porta do carro e vendo todos com felicidade nas feições. Eles estavam bem nesse lugar, sem nenhuma preocupação. Como eu tinha agora. Sentei no banco, pondo essas confusões mentais em um lugar bem afastado, permitindo entrar na mesma felicidade que eles.

CAPÍTULO 15: O ANIVERSÁRIO DE JASPER: MUCHO MACHO MAN!

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Durante todo o resto do dia não falei com ele. Insultos, brigas, palavrões. Nada.

O máximo que eu fiz foi encará-lo assim que ele passou pela porta da casa, mas como uma reação espontânea ao rangido abafado dela. Nossos olhares se cruzaram, sendo eu a desviar primeiro. O que sentia agora era um misto raiva e frustração, em outras palavras: totalmente indescritível.

Mas pelo menos dei um fim na putinha, era isso o mais importante. A prioridade. Agora eu só teria que cuidar para que ele não cace outra, mantendo-o na linha. Tinha que admitir, seria bem mais complicado!

Ele também tentou conversar comigo diversas vezes, nada com que eu não desse um jeito de escapar. Que parte do: "Por favor, não fale comigo." Será que ele não entendeu? Eu ainda pedi com educação! Era pra eu ter mandando ele pra merda e mostrando um belo de um cotoco!

O problema de tudo era o fato de que eu teria que ser pelo menos educada com ele, o que logicamente ele não merecia. Ai minha Virgem! O que agente não faz por uma amiga-quase-irmã?

Já estava mais do que na hora de levantar dessa cama! Por Deus, desde quando fiquei tão preguiçosa assim? Isso é o que dar ter um mordomo idoso "faz-tudo", o sedentarismo chega de uma maneira horrível!

Finalmente arranjei coragem e fiquei de pé, tomando cuidado para não acordar as outras. Andei lentamente até a gaveta e peguei uma roupa, trocando ali mesmo. Não estava com saco para dobrar meu pijama, então embolei ele fazer algo parecido com uma bola e a arremessei direto na minha cama, atingindo o alvo.

Abri a porta em uma pequena brecha, saindo sem muito problema. Ser magrela tem um ponto positivo afinal!

Mal tinha saído do quarto e já estava escutando barulhos estranhos vindos do térreo. Parece que não sou a única acordada por essas bandas, espero que a companhia seja boa!

Curiosa, desci as escadas e sorri ao ver o lesado do Emmett. Ele estava em cima de um banquinho branco, pregando um jogo de luzes na parede.

'Hey Emmett!' – Exclamei, chamando a atenção dele. – 'O que você está aprontando?'

'Oi Bell... ' – Ele se virou e alargou um sorriso, acenando pra mim de modo exagerado. O lesado se desequilibrou, fazendo um barulho estrondoso quando foi ao chão. MEU DEEEUS! SÓ FALTA TER FEITO UM BURACO AGORA!

'Emmett!' – Me agachei do lado dele e bati de leve em seu rosto. – 'Você ta bem? Me diz, quantos dedos você vê?'

'Bellinha... ' – Era impressão minha ou ele estava ficando vesgo? Muito medo. –' 'Cê é mutante! Desde quando uma pessoa normal tem 27 dedos em uma mão? Fala pro ET me levar num passeio de bicicleta?'

Ta legal, eu só tinha levantado meus três primeiros dedos da mão direita. Não achei nada demais, deve ser coisa de lesado mesmo! Então endureci a palma e dei um tapa em cheio na cara dele, fazendo-o ficar sentando rapidamente.

'UUUUOOOOOOOOOOOU!' – Não entendi muito bem o que ele disse, mas deixa pra lá. – 'Essa foi SUPIMPA!'

'Cala a boca Emmett. ' – Eu disse, revirando os olhos e ficando de pé junto com ele.

'Valeu Bella! Acho que eu estava precisando disso mesmo. – ' – Emmett coçava a cabeça, sorriso abobalhado. – 'Tem marca?'

'Ainda bem que não. ' – Respirei aliviada. Um desenho de mão vermelha na bochecha dele não ia ser bom!

'Aaaah droga!' – Ele cruzou os braços e fez bico. Medo crescendo. – 'Você bate que nem mulher Bellinha!'

'Será porque eu sou uma?' – Eu ri da cara dele.

'É verdade né?' – Ele riu e voltou a subir no banco, com mais um conjunto de luzes nos braços. – 'Era só pra testar você! Ahm... Pega pra mim a fita durex?'

'Vou fingir que acredito okay?' – Olhei para onde apontou e dei o que pedia. Sentia pena do jogo que luzes quando Emmett os socava levemente para grudá-los na parede. Ainda bem que não sou homem pra lutar com ele! – 'Pra quê tudo isso?'

'Pro aniversário do Jaspinho. Dãã!' – Ele falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do planeta. Nossa! Me desculpa então senhor eu-sou-sabidinho-lesadinho!

'Mas ele disse que não queria muito exagero e...'

'Ele não tem que querer! Eu, meu pai e meus irmãos fizemos o sorteio anual para preparar as festas! E esse ano é do Emmett! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' – A risada dele me fez recuar um pouco para trás, aumentando ainda mais o meu medo pessoal. Como é que Carlile não percebia que o lesado tinha problemas mentais sérios? – Vai ser uma coisa DO BALACOBACO MERMÃO! ESSA CASA VAI BOMBAR!'

Por que eu tinha a sensação que esse "balacobaco" todo vai me dar uma enorme dor de cabeça?

'Você não vai ficar aí parada!' – Emmett desceu do banco e ergueu uma caixa de papelão, largando-a em minhas mãos. Quase caí junto com ela!- 'Pendura a outra parte do jogo no outro lado!'

'Jasper por acaso sabe dessa "festinha"?' – Pelo sorriso de Emmett, com certeza não. – 'Ele não parece ser dos tipos que amam uma balada!'

'Meu irmão é broxa cara, isso é fato puro!' – Coitado do Jasper, nem aqui ele está pra se defender! Esses irmãos são os mais amorosos que eu já vi. – 'Não se preocupa, vai ser tarde demais. A festa já terá começado!'

'Ele saiu?' – Perguntei, colocando aquelas coisas esquisitas na parede. Com a ajudinha de uma cadeira bem firme, claro!

'Uhum!' – A animação de Emmett estava começando a me contagiar! – 'Com papai e Esme. '

Eu ainda ia pegar Esme para uma longa conversa! Ela anda bastante íntima do doutor bonitão hein? Na verdade acho que até seria bom para Esme se ela deixasse se envolver de novo, amar alguém nunca é ruim. Quem sabe, não é? Deixei esse assunto de lado e me foquei nas luzes, se elas estivessem fora do lugar Emmett ia me esmagar. Estremeci com a ideia, tomando muito cuidado para fazer isso direito.

As brincadeiras e asneiras de Emmett me entreteram o bastante para não sentir tanto o cansaço de carregar caixas ou decorar a enorme sala principal. Ele era meu melhor amigo por aqui, um lesado muito bondoso. Ainda faltava bastante para acabar tudo, pelo menos era isso que ele dizia! Ai Deus, é só uma festa de aniversário NÃO UM EMBALO DE SÁBADO A NOITE!

'Bellinha!' – Emmett tinha acabado de arrastar o imenso sofá e nem suando estava! – 'Esqueci umas coisas no meu Jipe, põe essas poltronas ali no canto?'

'Você só pode estar querendo me matar né?' – Exclamei, limpando um litro de suor da testa. – 'Eu não consigo mudar essas coisas de lugar sozinha!'

'Ah Bella!' – Ele falou antes de sair pela porta. – 'Não seja modesta! Ponha a mão na massa garota, pois você não vai se arrepender!'

Maravilha! Eu não sou nenhuma mulher-macho! Não está vendo meu tamanho não? Muito obrigada pela consideração, também gosto pra caramba de você Emmett!

Deixei minhas reclamações internas de lado e segui para a poltrona, tentando inutilmente empurrá-la para o final da sala. Ela só saiu um pouco do lugar, mas nada de muito impressionante. Como uma coisa tão bonita e confortável pode ser tão pesada?

'Problemas com peso?' – A voz que eu menos queria ouvir hoje. O safado estava ali, do outro lado da poltrona e de braços cruzados, com um sorriso torto no rosto. – 'Quer ajuda?'

'É uma proposta muito tentadora, mas vou ter que recusar sabe?' – Tentei ser a mais ácida possível, mas isso só fez o maldito sorriso dele se alargar. – 'Eu ODEIO pessoas que não cumprem tratos que prometeram. Elas costumam não prestar. '

'Ainda bem que não sou uma delas. ' – Ele riu um pouco, passando a mão nos cabelos semi-molhados.

'Será que você não entende o conceito da frase "não quero que fale comigo"? – Voltei a empurrar a maldita da poltrona. Concentração Bella, você consegue tirar essa porcaria do lugar!

'Entender eu até que entendo. ' – A coisa começou a se movimentar, e só não pulei de alegria por causa da companhia mais que desagradável. Pelo menos ela chegou ao canto! – 'Mas isso não quer dizer que vou fazer. '

O encarei novamente e percebi que suas mãos estavam apoiadas no braço da poltrona. FILHO DA PULÍCIA MILITAAAAR! ELE ME AJUDOOOOU! SEU &%*%¨$%$*%¨$%¨$*¨$&%&$%¨! Calma Bella, calma. Respira...

'Por que você simplesmente não sai da minha frente e me deixa em paz?' – Perguntei rude. Que merda! DÁ PRA SAIR DAQUI? – 'Eu tenho mais quatro dessas belezinhas para arrastar. '

'Não sei se você tomou consciência deste fato super interessante mas...' – Ele pigarreou, indo em direção a outra poltrona e arrastando-a. – 'Jasper é meu irmão, e Emmett não vai conseguir aprontar o que pretende sozinho. Carlile foi entreter o caçula enquanto eu e o mais velho preparamos e resto. Essa é a regra. '

'Felizmente eu já estou ajudando Emmett, então não precisa ficar gastando seu tempo aqui tudo bem?' – Tentei arrastar o outro móvel, mas parecia que ele era pior do que o primeiro. – 'Pode ir fazer qualquer coisa, menos se agarrar com outra garota que não seja Rose. '

'Pegar outra garota pra você me beijar de novo?' – Ele estava na minha frente novamente, ajudando-me a movimentar a poltrona. O comentário tinha me pego de surpresa, me fazendo ficar corada. – 'Não, obrigado!'

'Você por acaso está insinuando que fiz aquilo porque EU QUIS?' – Bufei, fazendo força no móvel e prensando o safado com ele na parede.

'Não falei nada!' – Ele disse, rindo levemente. Isso só fez minha raiva aumentar mais. – 'Mas se a carapuça serviu, então... '

'Eu não tive escolha!' – Falei entredentes, me segurando para não voar em cima dele. – 'Você disse que iria acabar tudo com ela na MINHA PRESENÇA! Eu ouvi bem claro o seu "prometo" na varanda! Você realmente não presta Edmundo!'

'Olha só quem fala!' – Ele cuspiu as palavras, querendo comprar briga. – 'A pessoa que justamente diz para não me envolver com outras, teve coragem de me beijar! Que irônico, não é?'

'A culpa é minha se você não tem palavra?' – Disse curta e grossa, e ele finalmente pareceu um pouco abalado.

'Você não tem direito de falar assim comigo. ' – Ele saiu da parede e andou, só parando na minha frente. – 'Você não passa de uma garotinha estérica que adora se meter onde não é chamada. '

'Até parece que o safado aqui tem algum direito sobre mim também!' – Eu ri com os "elogios" dele, e logo voltei a ficar séria. – 'Enquanto você não começar a dar valor às pessoas ao seu redor, vai continuar a ser essa coisa nojenta e baixa que é!'

'Que fique uma coisa bem clara aqui. ' – Ele se aproximou mais de mim, franzindo o cenho. – 'Querendo ou não, você também traiu sua amiga. Precisamente desde o momento que sua boca tocou a minha, que por sinal não tem experiência nenhuma!'

'ORA SEU...!' – Eu estava prontíssima para arrancar a cabeça dele quando a porta da casa se abriu.

'Cara, eu preciso consertar aquela trava! Dá um trabalhão danado pra fechar!' – Foi quando ele percebeu que não estava sozinha. Ele deu aquele sorriso monstruoso de novo. – 'Heey Ed, Bem na hora cara! Nós estávamos precisando de uma mãozinha extra!'

'É, eu já tinha notado isso. ' – Ele me olhou rápido e sorriu, se dirigindo até a outra poltrona. - 'Então Isabella, vai ficar parada aí ou ajudar?'

Se ele tivesse citado matá-lo no meio das opções, teria respondido com muito prazer. Mordi meu lábio inferior, as coisas ditas por aquele safado batendo no meu cérebro repetidas vezes, causando-me até aquela dorzinha chata que nem remédio resolve. _"Querendo ou não, você também traiu sua amiga. Precisamente no momento em que sua boca tocou a minha...". _Essas eram as que mais voltavam.

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Tudo ficou bem mais fácil depois que Alice e Rosalie acordaram. Até que para mulheres elas eram bastante fortes, tive que tirar o chapéu para as duas. Em compensação, sobrou para eu ajudar a maluca, carregando a mesa da sala e até arrastar o sofá para um outro lugar. Nossa discursão quase não me deixou incomodado, pois isso já estava virando um hábito. Brigávamos praticamente todo o tempo, sem ninguém ver, claro. Mas isso não me impediu de ficar um pouco abatido com a última conversa, o "quase".

Era incrível como uma fala, com o tom e o modo exato para me atingir, latejava na minha cabeça, a fazendo parecer que ia estourar a qualquer momento. _"Enquanto você não começar a dar valor às pessoas ao seu redor, vai continuar a ser essa coisa nojenta e baixa que é!". _Então é assim que as pessoas me vêem? Um cara repulsivo e ruim? Não, ela está enganada. Ela tinha que estar.

'Tenho que agradecer a Alphonse esse almoço maravilhoso!' – Ouvi Rosalie ao meu lado, apertando meu braço direito para mais perto dela. – 'Como é que ele consegue fazer?'

'Ele pode ser até velhote, mas sabe muito bem como encher meu tanque!' – Emmett falou, dando tapas em sua barriga e dando um arroto estrondoso. Bella, que estava do lado dele, morreu de rir. Não sei por que, mas quando a olhei também caí na gargalhada.

'Qual é a graça de uma coisa nojenta dessas?' – Rosalie perguntou desgostosa. Alice também parecia concordar com ela. – 'Que falta de educação Emmett!'

' Peraí! Vai sair um melhor!' – E saiu! O segundo foi tão alto que por um segundo achei que estava surdo! – 'Gostou _bambina_?'

'AAAI QUE NOOOJO!' – Rosalie se levantou enquanto todos nós riamos. Ela estava com a expressão estressada. – 'Eu vou tomar banho! É melhor do que ficar aqui e ouvir toda essa porcaria!'

'Vou com você também Rose. ' – A maluca disse, saindo logo atrás dela. Suspirei alto assim que as duas sumiram, restando somente eu, Alice e Emmett.

'Ed! Você nem sabe o que eu encomendei pra festinha do Jaspinho!' – Apoiei minha cabeça com a mão direita, sem dar muita atenção a "surpresinha" dele. – '55 litros geladinhos de **URINA DO CAPETA!**'

'Urina do quê?' – Alice arqueou a sobrancelha, não entendo nada. Sinceramente, eu também não sabia! Fiquei calado, esperando que Emmett respondesse. Por um milagre ele captou a minha reação, revirando os olhos e logo voltando a falar.

'Não acredito que você NÃO TEM IDEIA do que a urina do capeta seja!' – Continuei com a mesma expressão, o que o fez bufar.

'Uma bebida?' – Isso era obvio de se adivinhar, mas falei só para acalmar Emmett.

'Não é uma bebida. ' – Ele disse seriamente, como se eu tivesse insultado algo muito importante. – 'É **"A"** bebida! Te deixa doidão no primeiro gole. É TOTALMENTE DEMAIS!'

'Espera um pouco!' – Alice interveio na conversa, claramente aflita com algo. – 'Vai ter bebida alcoólica na festa?'

'Lógico Alicinha! ' – Tive a estranha impressão de que a anãzinha não era lá muito fã de álcool. – 'Festa não é festa sem as biritas!'

'A-ah...' – Ela engoliu seco, confirmando minha dúvida interna. – 'E-está bem então!'

'Convidei todo o povão conhecido daqui de Roma!' – Era de se esperar. Emmett não sabia a diferença entre festa de aniversário e festa beber-cair-e-levantar! – 'E também contratei o Barata! Essa vai ser a melhor farra de todas!'

'Emmett, quem é esse Barata?' - O nome não me era estranho, mas não conseguia lembrar muito bem.

'MUAHAHAHAHAHA!' – Eu e Alice nos encolhemos um pouco com a risada medonha de Emmett. Meu irmão realmente precisa de terapia! – 'Você vai descobrir a noite meu bom homem!'

'BARAAATA?' – Alice berrou, levantando-se da cadeira num salto. – 'VOCÊ VAI BOTAAAR BARATAS AQUI EMMETT? ENDOIDOU DE VEEEZ FOI? QUER QUE EU MORRA É? POR TUDO O QUE É MAIS CARO E LINDO NO MUNDO, NÃO FAZ ISSO COMIGO! POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!'

'Alice... ' – Eu suspirei, botando a mão na testa e automaticamente passando-a pelo meu cabelo. – '"Barata" é uma pessoa. '

'Aah... É mesmo é?' – Ela sentou-se, dando risadinhas envergonhadas. – 'Obrigada Edward!'

'Disponha. ' – Respondi, ficando de pé da mesa. – 'Vou ver como Rosalie está. É melhor vocês voltarem ao trabalho de novo. '

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça e eu sorri, saindo do local.

Abri a porta do quarto devagar, entrando com a maior sutileza possível. Maravilha, ela ainda estava no chuveiro! Sempre gostei de pegá-la no meio do banho, era nossa brincadeirinha particular. Tenho certeza que ela sentia saudades disso, e, pra falar a verdade, eu também.

A do banheiro estava encostada, o que facilita bem mais o meu trabalho. Brotei um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Será que ela deixou tudo fácil de propósito? Hmm. Isso é bom. Empurrei a porta levemente para frente, agradecendo muito por Alphonse ter passado óleo nas partes de metal, evitando-as de rangerem. Meu sorriso aumentou mais com a imagem.

O vidro do box era embaçado, mas ainda podia ver as suas curvas sinuosas e perfeitas. Tirei minhas roupas, colocando-as em cima da extensa pia de mármore. Andando lentamente, botei meus dedos na brecha do box e empurrei-o para o lado, ficando meio cego com o vapor da água quente. Ainda não podia vê-la nitidamente, mas a agarrei com força contra meu corpo.

'Sentiu saudade?' – Beijei seu pescoço e subi, roçando minha boca nele até chegar à orelha, mordiscando o lóbulo leve. Ela se arrepiou, mas não moveu nenhum músculo.

Foi então que, com o desaparecimento da névoa da água quente, notei que algo estava bastante diferente em Rosalie. Ela tinha escurecido o cabelo? Tratei logo de respirar fundo, confirmando nenhum cheiro químico em seu couro cabeludo. A virei o que julguei ser de frente para mim, ainda tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo aqui. O vapor desapareceu totalmente, um par de olhos chocolate arregalados e uma expressão petrificada entraram no meu campo de visão.

Lógico que Rosalie não havia pintado o cabelo. Não era nem ela que estava ali! Eu e Bella. Abraçados no banheiro. Totalmente sem roupas. Droga.

'**!'** - Nós dois gritamos juntos, totalmente desesperados. DAVA PARA FICAR PIOR?

Sim. Dava para ficar pior.

Ela se afastou e começou a jogar as coisas do banheiro em cima de mim. Shampoo, condicionador, esponja, hidratante, touca de banho. Não tinha percebido o sabonete no chão, pisando-o nele e, para meu completo azar, levando uma bela queda. É incrível como caindo totalmente pelado as coisas doem muito mais!

'!' – Ela berrou enquanto se enfiava no box, pegando a toalha estendida. Com minhas roupas nas mãos, saí em disparada para fora do banheiro.

No meio do grande quarto, senti algo duro acertar em cheio minha cabeça, fazendo-me cair de cara no chão. O objeto pousou mais a frente, e só de vê-lo fez minha cabeça latejar mais. Uma escova para coçar as costas, que maravilha!

'EDMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNDOOOOOOO!' – Olhei para trás, vendo um touro bufante em forma de maluca. Me preparei para levantar de novo, mas foi tarde. O touro já estava em cima de mim, engoli seco.

'CAAAAANALHA! SAAAAAAAFADO! TAAAAAAAAARADO! CAAAAFAJESTE! PERVERTIDO!'

Cada xingamento dela doía mais que o outro. Não porque eles me deixavam triste, mas sim por causa dos PULOS NA MINHA COSTA! Xingou, pulou, doeu! Então seria assim que eu ia morrer? Quebrado em duas partes por uma louca?

'MEEEEEEEEEEU DEEEEEEEEUS!' – Não tinha mais forças para erguer a cabeça, mas reconheci a voz de Rosalie. – 'O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? BELLA, SAAAAAI DE CIMA DELE!'

Eu ainda sentia minha costa querendo partir, ou seja, ela não deu ouvidos. Vi mais dois pares de pés no quarto, certamente Emmett e Alice.

'TIIIIIREM ESSA PESTE DAQUI!' – Bufei entredentes, crente que uma fratura exposta estava chegando. Meu irmão se aproximou, agarrando a maluca com os braços. Desisti de ver o resto, estava acabado demais pra me manter de olhos abertos.

'Ed?'

Será que eu morri? Bem, depois do jeito que fui massacrado por aquela desgraçada, esse é o mais provável! Ela vai me pagar, eu não vou deixar ela ter paz! NUNCA!

'Eu sei que você ta acordado Ed, eu vi sua pálpebra mexer!' – É, eu realmente morri. Emmett jamais conseguiria falar pálpebras, é muito complicado para ele.

Mesmo assim abri os olhos, bastante curioso para saber como seria a visão do céu. Não foi nada agradável, já que me deparei com Emmett sentado em uma cadeira, me olhando desconfiado.

'O negócio foi feito mano!' – Ta legal, essa história de morte foi um pouco de exagero da minha parte. Olhei em volta, percebendo que estava na minha cama. Botei o travesseiro na vertical, encostando-me nele enquanto sentava. Minhas costas ainda estavam um pouco doloridas. – 'Você está todo roxo aí atrás!'

'Eu... Apaguei?' – Bati levemente no meu rosto, recuperando aos poucos meu foco.

'Acho que sim. ' – Meu irmão deu de ombros, indiferente. – 'Você nem sentiu quando eu te vesti e depois coloquei na cama!'

'Valeu Emmett. ' – Eu disse, passando a mão nos cabelos e sorrindo de leve. Ele retribuiu com um riso divertido. – 'Onde estão Alice e Rosalie?'

'Conversando com a Bellinha no quarto delas. ' – Ele abafou uma gargalhada com a mão. – 'Deixa eu te explicar tudo: Bella disse que queria tomar banho primeiro e como Rosalie não tem paciência pra esperar, veio aqui no seu. '

'Droga!' – Cuspi, vítima da mais pura má sorte já conhecida no mundo. Emmett não se conteve mais, deixando sua gargalhada alta fazer eco no quarto. – 'Qual é a graça?'

'Você ainda pergunta?' – Ele quase caiu da cadeira de tanto rir. Respirei fundo, tentando parecer não estar incomodado com isso. – 'SE DEU MAL PRA AFOGAR O GANÇO HEIN?'

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Peguei outro travesseiro e arremessei no meu irmão. A força que eu usei foi tanta que, pra minha felicidade total, derrubei Emmett. Foi a minha vez de gargalhar alto.

'Haha. Engraçadinho!' – Meu irmão se levantou, cerrando os olhos para mim. – 'Vê se você não demora muito! A farra já vai começar!'

'Já?'

'São 21h00min cara! Eu disse que você apagou legal!' – Ele riu, saindo pela porta.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Pra falar a verdade, eu não estou nada afim de sair do quarto e encarar aquela multidão de gente fazendo barulho lá embaixo.

A musica estava tão alta que até o TUNSTUNS fazia o chão do segundo andar tremer sob meus pés. Poxa, era só o aniversário de Jasper! Não podia ser uma coisa só para os íntimos não? Como eu fui capaz de ajudar ele nessa coisa toda?

'Bella?' – Rosalie entrou no quarto, usando uma calça jeans colada e uma blusa vermelha que mostrava toda a sua costa. Bem, ela gosta de se sentir bem livre né? – 'Vamos descer! Daqui a pouco Jasper aparece e temos que estar lá para dar os parabéns. '

'Eu sei, eu sei. ' – Revirei os olhos, sentindo a mão de Rose pegar a minha. – 'Mas, você se importa se eu for depois?'

'Olha, nós já conversamos sobre a história de hoje a tarde. ' – Não era por esse motivo que eu não queria descer! Bem, só um pouco. – 'Foi só um engano! Edward está lá, acho que ele não vai te incomodar. '

'Ele me agarra completamente nu e você fica nessa tranquilidade toda?' – Minha surpresa ficou muito evidente, fazendo Rosalie rir. – 'Não estou te reconhecendo sabia?'

'Ele se confundiu, só isso!' – Ela realmente estava conseguindo me assustar, fato comprovado! – 'Vamos?'

'Tudo bem. ' – Suspirei, sem muita vontade. Minha amiga sorriu alegremente, me puxando para fora do cômodo.

Fiquei totalmente besta com a quantidade de pessoas ali naquela sala. Noventa ou quem sabe até cem! Aquilo não parecia uma casa de família, e sim uma festa de suruba! Com certeza ela mal tinha começado, mas dava para ver casais de enroscando na parede, quase se engolindo. Deus do céu, onde eu fui parar?

'Bellinha! Rose!' – Emmett estava mais feliz que o normal, ofegando com a língua para fora. – 'GOSTANDO DA FARRA?'

'Ta bem animadinha mesmo né?' – Dois caras caíram no chão bem do meu lado. Me encolhi um pouco.

'É A URINA DO CAPETA CARA! ELA É PORRETA POR DEMAAAAAAAAAAIS!' – Ele gritou, rebolando na nossa frente. Meu Deus, que M-E-D-O! Derrepente, um mugido de vaca soou no lugar, mais alto que a batida do DJ. – 'UHUUUUUL! É A CAMPANHINHA! DEVE SER BEM O VIADÃO DO JASPER!'

Eu e Rose nos encaramos enquanto Emmett corria lesadamente até a porta. Sem pensar muito, também fomos atrás dele. Chegamos bem na hora em qua o doidão abriu a porta, dando de cara com Esme, Jasper e Carlile. Pra variar, os três arregalaram os olhos, totalmente surpresos com a "festinha".

'PAREEEENTINHOS QUEEEEEERIDOS!' – Emmett falou, abraçando os coitados. Eles quase caíram para trás com o peso do lesado. – 'ENTREEEM CAMBADA! A FARRA É DE VOCÊS! PENSANDO BEM É DO JASPINHO, MAS TANTO FAZ!'

'Emmett. ' – Carlile começou, fazendo o filho louco larga-lo do aperto de urso. – 'O que você fez?'

'Papito lindo!' – Ele passou o braço pelo pescoço do pai, fazendo-o entrar junto com ele. - 'Não reclama, nós sorteamos lembra? ÔH BARATAAAAAAA, VEEEM CÁ!'

Do nada um homem apareceu do nosso lado. Ele usava um chapéu de mexicano tamanho família, sem falar no seu bigode cheio e a arrepiado! O cara também tinha um botijão enorme nas costas, ligados a duas mangueiras que segurava, uma em cada mão. Alguma coisa me dizia que precisava manter distância dele.

'ÔH BARATA! TAAAAACA A URINA NO PAPIIIITO! MAAAAAAAAAANDA VER NESSA BUDEGA!' – Emmett berrou, pegando a mangueira da mão do mexicano e botando na boca do pai. No mesmo instante, o bigodudo apertou em um botão e o som de líquido fluindo saiu de lá, passando direto para a boca de Carlile. Os olhos dele reviraram, parecendo um louco. O homem apertou de novo no botão e Emmett tirou a mangueira de lá, fazendo o pai dar um berro.

'MAMMA MIA! QUE COISA MALUCA É ESSA?' – Carlile ria, quase botando os bofes pra fora. Pronto, envenenaram o doutor! – 'É GOSTOSA DEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS!'

'RELAXA E GOZA PAI! QUE A VIDA É COOOOR DE ROOOOSA MANOW!' – Ta aí uma coisa nunca pensei que sairia da boca de Emmett! Olha o que uma birita faz com a pessoa! – 'TAAAAACA EM TODO MUUUUUUNDO BARAAAATA!'

'ÍH SOMBRERO!' – Os três se abraçaram, entrando no meio da multidão. Eu, Rose, Esme e Jasper ficamos ali, embascapados com aquilo. É uma boa hora para voltar pro quarto não?'

'Feliz aniversário Jasper!' – Rosalie abraçou Jasper, quebrando o silêncio. – 'Meu presente está no seu quarto ta? Vou atrás de Edward. Vejo vocês por aí!'

'Não acredito que Emmett foi capaz de uma coisa dessas comigo!' – Bufou Jasper no meio da batida alta.

'Calma Jasper. ' – Esme disse, afagando-o pelo ombro. – 'Aproveite a festa!'

'Alguém lo disse "_aproveitar la fiesta_"? – Peguei um susto com o chapéu monstruoso do meu lado. – 'Yo soy lo Batata, hermano de lo Barata!'

Ele era idêntico ao outro, tirando que no lugar do bigode havia uma barba horrenda no queixo dele! Me afastei um pouco dele quando percebi que também carregava o mesmo equipamento do "irmão".

'Muito prazer!' – Esme sorriu, estendendo a mão para ele. Ele não falou nada, só enfiou o tubo em sua boca e apertou o botão, envenenando a pobre também! Jasper escondeu-se atrás de mim. Esme deu uma risada maligna, e eu me encolhi também.

_.com/watch?v=A4SqvHnrduk  
(__**copie e cole no navegador)**_

'Aprovecha la fiesta mi chiquita!' – O carinha foi embora, nos deixando com uma Esme que rebolava até o chão. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e ela soluçou, acenando para nós dois e depois se mandando para a pista.

'Eu não vou ficar aqui vendo essas coisas acontecerem. ' – Jasper falou, saindo de trás de mim. – 'Qualquer coisa eu estou ali no canto... '

E lá foi ele, sumindo também na multidão dançando. Suspirei alto, sendo empurrada por um gordão e pisada no pé por um salto agulha. QUE MA-RA-VI-LHA!

Contornei o imenso círculo de pessoas na "pista de dança", vendo de longe as poltronas que tínhamos arrastado mais cedo. Mesmo com as luzes coloridas quase me cegando, consegui ver Alice mais a frente e em pé, conversando com... Edmundo? O que ele estava fazendo ali, e com ela? Não resisti, avancei lentamente na direção deles, a conversa ficando cada vez mais audível.

'Esquece Edward, eu já me decidi e pronto!' – Alice disse, olhando para o chão. O safado passou a mão nos cabelos, torcendo os lábios um pouco para o lado.

'Alice, você não vai saber se não tentar!' – Ele pegou em seu ombro, tentando incentiva-la. Percebi que ela balançava nervosamente uma sacola arrumada, que pelo o que eu lembrava, era onde estavam os presentes de Jasper. Então em um segundo entendi o que acontecia. Ele queria convencê-la a falar seu irmão? E SEM A MINHA AJUDA? QUE CANALHA, NÓS TINHAMOS FEITO UM TRATO! AAAAAAH DEIXA PRA LÁ! VOU METER MINHA CARA MESMO, TÕ NEM AÍ!

'E-eu CONCORDO COM ELE!' – Detestava admitir, mas o safado tinha razão. Vou me lembrar de me jogar num poço depois daqui.– 'Vá falar com ele. AGORA!'

'Como voc...'

'Hey! Sexto sentido feminino funciona em mim ta?' – Sorri para ela, que soltou um risinho abafado. – 'Mas o que te impede tanto de atravessar essa pista ir atrás dele?'

'Não Bella, ele não gosta de mim. ' – Se eu não tivesse prometido a Jasper para não abrir a boca, já teria falado aos quatro ventos aqui! – 'Tenho certeza!'

'Alice, ele não é g... ' – Eu já estava fula da vida com essa historia de ela pensar que o Jasper era homossexual. Quando ia botar pra fora, a mão do safado se ergueu, querendo que eu parasse. Ele virou um pouco a cabeça de lado, piscando discretamente pra mim. Ele por acaso queria que eu não dissesse nada?

'Alice. ' – Ele começou, brotando um sorriso terno nos lábios. – 'Se você não for agora, mais tarde se arrependerá. Mesmo se a resposta não seja a que gostaria, você poderá ainda ser amiga dele. Porém, tenho a estranha impressão que tudo vai dar certo. Então se você realmente o ama, melhor não perder mais tempo. '

Era muito difícil acreditar que o safado havia dito aquelas palavras, deixando minha visão fora de foco por alguns míseros segundos. Alice respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça num positivo sim, apertando a sacola contra o peito. Sem dizer nada, afastou-se de nós seguindo para o lugar menos movimentado da sala que por sorte, era onde tinha visto Jasper pela última vez.

'Belo trabalho de equipe. ' – O safado me olhou, ainda com o sorriso no rosto. – 'Não é?'

'Acho que não. ' – Dei de ombros, o fazendo rir um pouco. Tenho cara de palhaça por acaso meu filho? – 'Foi você que fez todo aquele discurso de _"não perder mais tempo". _'

'Não sei se percebeu, mas... ' – Ele comentou com voz divertida. Fingi coçar minha testa para ver se tinha alguma coisa nela. – 'Com aquele papo de _"sexto sentido feminino funciona em mim"_, você acabou a acalmando. '

'Tenho meus métodos né?' – Nós rimos juntos, e consequentemente mexemos no cabelo ao mesmo tempo. Rimos de novo.

'Me desculpe por mais cedo... ' – Ele passou os dedos pela gola da camisa, pigarreando de leve. – 'O lance do banheiro... Eu pensei que... '

'Por favor, não me lembre disso!' – Seria terrível esmagar o crânio dele na frente de toda essa gente.

'Eu creio que você também está me devendo desculpa. ' – Falou, fingindo olhar para cima. – 'Sabe como é, eu quase morri pisoteado hoje!'

'Mereceu. ' – Eu cruzei os braços, indiferente. Ouvi ele grunhir, mas fiz de conta que não percebi. – 'A culpa não é minha se você é cego!'

'Finalmente eu te achei amor!' – Rosalie apareceu atrás de mim, pulando nos braços do Edmundo. Ainda bem que ela estava ali! Não sei se aguentaria um xingamento daquele safado. – 'Vamos! Quero falar com você!'

Ele me fuzilou com os olhos enquanto era puxado por Rosalie, eu dei um sorriso sínico e um tchauzinho, o fazendo ficar mais irritado. HAHA, que meda!

- x -

_**ALICE HALE #**_

Eu estava com os nervos à flor da pele, tremendo mais que vara verde perto do Katrina! Ou será Karina? AAAH DANE-SE O NOME DA MERDA DO FURACÃO! EU VOOOOOU MORRER ASSIM!

Vasculhei de um lado para outro e nada dele. Se eu não estivesse de unhas feitas, ia começar a roê-las aqui e agora! Ai minha Pradinha, dá uma luz pra sua devota fashion please?

Ta legal, ela me ajudou bastante encontrando meu anjo, mas também me deu mais uma pilha de nervos pra carregar nas costas. É mole isso? Ai G-ZUIS me abana muito que eu estou soando! S-O-A-N-D-O! SOS GENTE SOS!

Ele não havia me percebido ali, já que parecia estar muito entretido olhando a janela. Será que tinha um bofe de sunguinha preta correndo do lado de fora? AAAAAAAAH! VIRA ESSA BOCA PRA LÁ ALICE! CON-CEN-TRA!

Ajeitei meu vestido lilás umas duas vezes, ou será que foram quatro? Respirei fundo até o ar tocar no meu pâncreas e só então comecei a me aproximar lentamente, rezando pra tudo quanto era santinho para ele ainda não me notar.

O que, numa coisa obvia, não aconteceu.

A mais ou menos uns quatro passos de distância, o garoto me inventa de virar! QUASE CAÍ PRA TRÁS PÔ! QUE SAAACO! Respirei de novo, evitando olhar para seu rosto. Não queria ver o quanto ele me achava doida agora.

'Alice? ' – O som era baixo onde estávamos, então pude ouvir meu nome ser dito pela voz mais linda do universo! CHUPA ESSA MANGA DARLING! – 'Tudo bem?'

'T-t-t-t-t-tudo ótimo!' – Puts, quase que isso não sai! Tenho que melhorar! – 'Melhor impossível! E você?'

'Se bem quer dizer estar odiando a própria festa de aniversário... ' – Ele falou, encostando-se na janela de novo. – 'Sim, eu estou bem!'

'Despulpa.' – Eu disse andando até ficar do lado dele, encostando-me também na janela. – 'Eu ajudei Emmett nessa preparação toda, se eu soubesse que não queria essa coisa toda, eu poderia... '

'Shhh. ' – JASPER CULLEN FEZ SHHHH PRA MIM? Beijocas enormes. Morri. – 'Não precisa se sentir culpada, afinal, você não sabia. '

'Eu sei, mas ainda assim eu... ' - Olhei para o chão e depois para ele, derretendo com aquele sorriso lindo. Morri de novo.

'Já disse que não precisa falar nada.' – Com certeza eu estava mais vermelha que um tomate agora. AAAAAAAH MINHA SAAANTA! – 'Se você estiver gostando da festa, eu posso suportar.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN MEU DEEEEEEEUS! ESSA FOI A COISA MAIS PERFEITA QUE UM GAROTO FALOU PRA MIM NA VIIIDA! Bem, ele foi o único né?

Agora Alice! Bota a boca no trombone e diz tudo!

'Eu queria... ' – Acabamos falando ao mesmo tempo. Eu ri meio sem graça, e ele também. Ai, ele me deixou mais nervosa agora!

'Bem... ' – Jasper pigarreou e passou a mão na testa, bastante nervoso. Ele não estava mais que eu, fato cientificamente comprovado! – 'Eu não sei por onde começar isso, é muito embaraçoso pra mim. Mas eu preciso te contar tudo, mesmo achando que você já saiba... '

É nesse momento que ele confessa ser gay e eu saio correndo pro meu quarto, chorando mais que vaca leiteira. Não. Eu vou falar primeiro e ficar depressiva depois!

'Olha Jasper... ' – Dane-se se a minha voz saiu horrível por causa do nó na minha garganta! Ele VAI me ouvir! – 'Eu confesso, eu sei da verdade. '

'Voc... '

'Espera que eu ainda não acabei!' – Disse, botando meu dedo indicador suavemente em sua boca. – 'E por mais que me doa eu tenho que aceitar, porque essa é a escolha que te faz feliz! Então não vou ser preconceituosa com você okay? Palavra de escoteira!'

'Alic... '

'E tem mais!' – Pressionei meu dedo em seus lábios, o fazendo se calar de novo. – 'Eu faria de tudo pra mudar você, pra assim ser capaz de... Ficar... Comigo. Sinto muito Jasper, mas eu **estou apaixonada** por você!'

Até que não foi tão ruim assim! As palavras saíram normalmente e tudo o que estava guardado ele já sabe. O pior vem agora! A parte que ele fala que eu sou uma pessoa legal, mas não ia dar certo e blá.

_.com/watch?v=jKoGOkOSpq0  
_**(copie e cole no navegador)**

AAAAAAAAAAH! MINHA MÚSICA TA TOCAANDO! QUE FELIZ! Além disso, outra coisa me chamou a atenção. Em vez de Jasper estar tentando me consolar, ele... Estava... Rindo?

E não era qualquer riso não! Ele tinha entrado em crise, a ponto de até chorar! Fiquei a cara num bico, fula da vida por meu anjinho tratar meus sentimentos dessa maneira. Me desencostei da janela, mas fui impedida de andar. Jasper segurava meu braço.

'E-ei!' – Ele ainda tentava parar de rir, o que fazia meu coração doer mais. – 'Você entendeu errado!'

'Eu me abri pra você e é isso que eu ganho?' – Puxei meu braço e me virei para encará-lo. – 'Você não tem coração!'

'Realmente, eu não tenho coração!' – Ele se aproximou de mim, pegando minha mão direita e a colocando em seu peito. – 'Porque ele já é seu. '

Vou resumir o que eu senti: Babei, bambeei, amoleci e morri. Legal né?

'Eu também estou apaixonado por você Alice. ' – Com sua outra mão afagou meu rosto, fazendo meus olhos perderem o foco.

Quer dizer que...' – Era mais que claro, mas eu tinha que ouvir da boca dele. – 'Você não é... Gay?'

Ele colou sua testa na minha, balançando-a levemente em um "não".

'!' – Gritei, me jogando em cima dele. Sorte que eu era levinha, isso poupou uma bela queda! Ele me girou e depois colocou chão, aproximando seu rosto do meu. Fechei os olhos devagar, sentindo sua respiração me invadir.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Me segurei muito pra não gritar de alegria ao ver a cena.

Os dois se beijando era a coisa mais linda de se ver, porque dava para perceber que o sentimento deles era mútuo e verdadeiro. Além do mais, MINHA AMIGA TIROU O PÉ DA LAMA! SOLTEM OS FOGUETES QUE ALICE DESENCANOOOU!

'Que merda é essa?' – Meu coração quase saiu pela boca quando vi Emmett aparecer do nada, com um copo que mais parecia um vaso de planta na mão. O cheiro forte daquela bebida invadiu minhas narinas, fazendo meu nariz se contrair. – 'AQUELE ALI É O MEU IRMÃO BROXA?'

'É sim Emmett. ' – Respondi orgulhosa. Agora ele vai ter que morder a língua para falar com Jasper! Depois dessa, era melhor ele se retirar! – 'Jasper conseguiu pegar um avião hein?'

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI! Eu quero participar do papo também!' – Edmundo cambaleou até nós, fedendo com aquela bebida horrenda. – 'Eu ouvi Emmett dizer BROXA! O que tem o Jasper?'

'Saca só mano!' – O lesado apoiou-se no irmão, apontando o como para os dois pombinhos. – 'Jasper ta pegando GE-RAL! Ele fez gol cara!'

'GOL?' – O safado gritou, caindo na gargalhada.

'GOL!' – Emmett agarrou o pescoço de Edmundo, berrando em seu ouvido.

'_**É !**_' – Os dois gritaram, pulando juntos e totalmente bêbados. EU TÔ NO MANICÔMIO E NÃO SABIA! – '_**ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ DO JAAAAAAASPINHÔÔÔÔÔÔ!'**_

Emmett saiu puxando Edmundo, atravessando a pista de dança e subindo no palco improvisado bem no centro da sala. Ele pegou um microfone (não sei de onde!) e ligou, fazendo aquele chiado horrível.

'1, 2, 3 testando. 1, 2, 3 testando!' – Ele batia no objeto, não se dando conta que todos estavam escutando. – 'ESSA PORRA TA LIGADA?'

'CALA A BOOOOOCA EMMETT!' – Todos gritaram e eu me espoquei de rir. O lesado fez um bico do tamanho de uma tromba de elefante.

'VENHAM CALAR ENTÃO!' – Ele gritou, sendo vaiado pelas pessoas. – 'SHHHHHHHH! TODO MUNDO QUIIIEEETO NESSA MERDA AAAAQUI! TENHO UMA DECLARAÇÃO A FAZER!'

Todos se calaram aos poucos, dando liberdade total a Emmett.

'O ANIVERSARIANTE PEGOOOU UMA TREMENDA GAAAAAAAATA GALERA!' – Ele disse apontando para Jasper e Alice, que pararam de se agarrar e encararam a multidão curiosa. – 'É GOOOOOOL DE PLAAAAACA DO JASPINHOOOO! BAAAARATA E BATATAAA: TAAAAACA URINA NELE!'

Os gêmeos correram em direção a Jasper, puxando-o para longe de Alice e cada um tacando a mangueira na boca do coitado. Não passou nem um segundo e o mauricinho batia no peito mais que macaco, urrando alto. Ele disparou para o palco, sendo abraçado por Emmett e Edmundo.

'EEEEEI! EEEEEI!' – Emmett berrou ao microfone enquanto agarrava os irmãos. – 'FALTA O ALFA DA FAMÍLIA! PAAAAAAAAAAIZINHÔ, CADÊ VOCÊ?'

Um círculo de pessoas abriu um caminho, destacando-o na lateral da pista. Não acreditava no que via: CARLILE simplesmente estava aos amassos com... ESME? OH MEU DEEEEEUS! O QUE FOI QUE EU PERDI?'

'É DO PAPITO TAAAMBÉM!' – Os três gritaram, levando todos à loucura. Um dos mexicanos puxou Carlile e fez a mesma coisa com Jasper, aproveitando a deixa para levá-lo até o palco.

'SOOOOOOM NA CAAAAAAIXA DJ!' – Emmett falou, o microfone logo sendo roubado por Jasper.

'BORAAA LÁ GALERAAAA!' – Enquanto tentava raciocinar no meio da gritaria das pessoas, era empurrada para frente do palco. Por Alice. – 'EU TE AMO ALICE! DEMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS!'

_.com/watch?v=AO43p2Wqc08  
_**(copie e cole no navegador)**

MACHO MAN, DO VILLAGE PEOPLE? É... Realmente bem Emmett! O pessoal gritou mais alto, e Jasper tomou a frente dos irmãos e pai, rasgando sua camisa. RASGANDO?

Os outros três se entreolharam riram, fazendo o mesmo que Jasper. Pedaços de tecido caíram nas laterais e na frente do palco, as garotas brigando por eles. Puts, até minhas amigas estavam na luta!

Do nada os dois mexicanos apareceram lá em cima, com vários chapéus nas mãos. Eles botaram na cabeça de cada um dos Cullen, e eu me mijando de tanto rir. Emmett estava com o de índio, Jasper com o capacete de motoqueiro (a frente dos outros), Carlile como cowboy e por fim Edmundo de pedreiro.

Pensou que os mexicanos ficariam de fora? HAHA, quem me dera! Eles também rasgaram suas partes de cima, dando lugar a panças enormes. DEUS DO CÉU! COOOOBRE ISSO AAAÍ! Um pegou o chapéu de soldado e outro ficou com o de policial. Já com o grupo completo, começaram a dançar pra valer.

_**Macho, macho man (macho man)  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man  
I've got to be a macho!**_

Eles rebolavam e mostravam os músculos, conseguindo tirar até gritos meus. Bem, odiava admitir, mas os corpos da família Cullen eram... Uau. É melhor ficar só no Uau mesmo!

_**Macho, macho man (macho man)  
I've got to be, a macho man  
Macho, macho man  
I've got to be a macho! **_

Eu só ouvia gritos femininos naquele lugar, praticamente me deixando surda. Sem querer ser pervertida agora, mas estava valendo muito à pena. Retiro o que disse sobre Emmett tomar bomba, LÓGICO QUE AQUILO TUDO ERA SÓ ACADEMIA! Jasper também não era de se jogar fora, Alice tirou a sorte grande hein? Carlile podia ser mais velho até que Esme, mas nem isso o impedia de ter um corpo sarado! E Edmundo então? Tinha as medidas perfeitas, nem muito musculoso, nem magricelo. Eu babava por ele, e muito!

EU PENSEI MESMO ISSO?

Eles passavam a mão lentamente pelo peitoral, rebolando junto. MEU DEEEEUS! TIRA ESSES CARAS DAÍ ANTES QUE EU VIRE PICOLÉ! Os mexicanos ficaram nas laterais, fazendo chover aquela bebida fedorenta. As mulheres abriam a boca, lambendo os beiços quando o líquido caía nelas. Eca, totalmente nojento!

'EU TE AAAAAMO LIIIIIIINDO!' – Alice gritava do meu lado, balançando a cabeça que nem louca.

'VAI LÁ EEEM CASA GOSTOSO!' – Uma nariguda endoidava perto de mim, segurando uma nota de 100 euros na mão. Hey! Eles estão bêbados, não fazendo show de strip-tease!

'PAAAAAANÇUDO DOS INFEEEERNOS! VOCÊ ME DEEEEEEIXA COM UM FOGOOO DANADO!' – Berrava uma girafona atrás, jogando os braços de um lado para outro. Ela tinha que estar doidona mesmo, já que ela fazia escândalo para um daqueles barangões.

No final cada um deles ficava no centro do palco, fazendo pose e endurecendo os músculos. Emmett esbanjava aquele peitoral de Balboa, seguido dos braços definidos de Carlile. Suspiros e mais suspiros com o muque de Jasper e depois gritarias altas com Edmundo, mostrando aquele abdômen. Agarrei Alice, berrando e pulando junto com ela.

A música havia acabado, dando espaço somente para os gritos. Tudo voava: dinheiro, copos, brincos, sutiãs, calcinhas, tanguinhas (?), enfim, qualquer coisa. Os homens deram-se as mãos, agradecendo o "público".

- x -

'Muito obrigada por ter vindo!' – Eu falei, me despedindo do último convidado da festa.

'Não precisa agradecer!' – Pra variar era uma mulher, babando plenamente pelos bebuns Cullens atrás de mim. – 'Diz pro grandão ali me ligar. Anotei meu telefone no peito dele!'

'Ahm... Pode deixar.' – Eu disse, olhando Emmett se jogar no sofá. Ele tinha números escritos em seu tórax, embaixo deles também havia um "_Kisses gato, me liga! Quero um show particular._" Embutido. Suspirei fundo, voltando a falar com a tarada. – 'Tchau. '

'Tchau. ' – Ela disse, mandando um beijinho para o lesado, que já estava roncando. Fechei a porta, dando uma olhada geral na situação daquele lugar. Até que não havia muita bagunça! Só varias e várias peças de roupa íntima no chão da sala. Nada de coisa quebrada pelo menos!

'Foi a última?' – Alice me perguntou, botando o braço de Rosalie envolta de seu pescoço.

Balancei a cabeça num sim, pegando Esme. Eu e Alice subimos as escadas e abrimos a porta do quarto, depositando-as em suas camas.

'Por Deus! O que tinha naquela bebida?' – Falei, recuperando o fôlego do esforço.

'Não sei Bella. ' – Nós descíamos as escadas, indo ao encontro dos garotos. – 'Aquela coisa se chamava "Urina do Capeta". Isso te lembra alguma coisa?'

URINA DO CAPETA? Haha, está explicado o motivo de tanta loucura! Uma bebida alcoólica que tem o mesmo efeito do esctasy. Boa pedida Emmett! Vai acordar com uma bela dor de cabeça amanhã!

'Nadinha!' – Dei de ombros, apoiando Carlile em mim, rumando para os degraus.

Eu e Alice levamos todos para os devidos quartos, já que éramos as únicas que não tinham bebido aquela coisa horrível. Tivemos mais trabalho em carregar Emmett, é a mesma coisa que tentar levantar um urso bardo de 500 kilos! O último da nossa lista era o Edmundo, que tínhamos acabado de depositar na cama.

'Pronto. ' – Alice limpou uma gota de suor da testa, sorrindo. – 'Trabalho resolvido!'

'Tinha que sobrar pra nós né?' – Eu disse, dando de ombros. Até em Forks isso acontecia! Rosalie e Esme bebem até cair, Alice e Bella as levam pra casa e bláblá. – 'Isso já está virando marcação!'

'Concordo totalmente!' – Ela coçou a cabeça, rindo um pouco. – 'Já vou pro quarto! Você pode cobrir ele pra mim?'

Pensei por um momento, olhando para o desmaiado na cama e depois para Alice. Bem, ele estava dormindo! Então, acho que não teria problema.

'Tudo bem.' – Concordei, indo logo atrás de um cobertor. – 'Boa noite Alice!'

'Boa noite darling!' – Ela acenou pra mim antes de sair pela porta. Quando ela vai parar com essa mania de "darling" hein?

Já com o lençol na mão, voltei para a beirada da cama. Abri o pano com cuidado, rezando para não acordar o safado. Que estranho, para quem bebeu a urina, até que ele não estava fedendo!

Eu joguei o cobertor por cima dele, caindo levemente em seu corpo. A janela estava meio aberta, o que permitia a passagem da luz da lua. Ela o iluminava, fazendo sua pele brilhar um pouco em resposta. Aquela imagem me fisgou, e eu instintivamente me agachei, de modo que ficasse mais próxima da luz. Queria ver em detalhes o jeito que ela fazia seu pescoço e rosto brilharem. Minha mão estendeu-se sozinha, ansiosa para tocá-lo.

Derrepente senti uma pressão repentina no meu pulso, algo o estava segurando. Olhei para frente, dando de encontro com um par de olhos dourados fixados nos meus.

'D-desculpa e-eu...' – Gaguejei, pensando nas palavras certas para me salvar. Por que eu só não o cobri e fui embora? Porcaria! – 'E-eu já estou de s-saída!'

Ele continuava com a mesma expressão, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Minha barriga começou a revirar e com isso um nó na minha garganta apareceu, impedindo-me de continuar a falar. O luar batia nele, fazendo sua íris brilhar mais ainda. Eu podia me ver lá dentro.

Tinha que sair dali, mas meu corpo não obedecia. Meu sistema nervoso tentava fortemente me levantar, fracassando na mesma hora. Mordi os lábios na esperança de que a dor me fizesse reagir, e também foi em vão.

Pra piorar minha situação, o safado começou a aproximar seu rosto do meu. Meu coração acelerou de 8 para 100 batidas e questão de segundos! Senti um pingo escorrer por toda a lateral do meu rosto. Maravilha! Estou suando agora!

Edmundo ainda tinha os olhos fixos em mim, a intensidade dele chegando a ser incômoda. Engoli seco, deixando a boca um pouco aberta no fim do processo. Ele estava a centímetros de distância, nossas respirações se misturando naquele pequeno espaço. Fechou os olhos, encostando sua testa na minha.

A mão dele soltou meu pulso, pousando como uma pluma em meu rosto. Meus instintos reagiram, fazendo minhas pálpebras cessarem a vista. Agora eu não via mais nada, só sentia.

Foi então que seus lábios mornos tocaram os meus, me trazendo a mais agradável das sensações. Ele os pressionava contra mim enquanto segurava meu rosto, parecendo mais uma carícia. Minha mão trêmula pousou na cama, e eu não queria que ela saísse de lá.

O beijo estava começando a ficar mais intenso, sua língua pedindo passagem para explorar minha boca. Não consegui resistir, permitindo a invasão. Sua mão agora estava em minha nuca, puxando-me contra ele. Suspirei alto à medida que o momento se intensificava, e eu me peguei pedindo por mais.

Sua boca tinha um gosto único. Nem o doce mais gostoso da face da Terra se comparava aquilo, e pensando assim acabei mordendo sua língua de leve, puxando-a de volta para mim. Era saboroso demais.

Minha mão, a mesma que estava em cima da cama, bagunçava seu cabelo. Os dedos rodavam por aqueles fios macios, torcendo-os carinhosamente. Os movimentos de sua língua sobre a minha causaram-me milhões de arrepios, fazendo meus pêlos eriçarem.

O rosto de Rosalie invadiu minha cabeça, trazendo meu raciocínio de volta.

Empurrei o safado para longe, saindo em disparada para a porta do quarto. Meu coração quase saía pela boca, com os soluços tomando conta da minha garganta involuntariamente. Tentei segurar ao máximo, porém as lágrimas jorravam pelo meu rosto.

Por Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?

CAPÍTULO 16: HORRÍVEL DE LEMBRAR, IMPÓSSIVEL DE ESQUECER!

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Revirei-me várias vezes na cama, não conseguindo desviar da luz desagradável do Sol. Quem deixou a merda da janela aberta?

Tinha certeza que, agora consciente, o sono ia ser a última coisa a me pegar. De pura má vontade, levantei da cama. Meu foco não estava do jeito que eu queria, então cocei os olhos para ajeitar. Hmm, bem melhor.

Imediatamente a dor de cabeça veio, um sintoma razoável da ressaca. Emmett tinha razão, aquela bebida mexia de verdade com a nossa cabeça! E olha que eu só tomei um copo, e graças que não fiquei com aquele cheiro insuportável de queijo mofado (para mim era a coisa mais próxima ao odor).

As lembranças de ontem eram confusas, sendo algumas nítidas e outras não. Recordava perfeitamente do tremendo vexame que cometi encima daquele palco ao som de Village People. Olhei para o lado, vendo o capacete branco de pedreiro no chão, à direita da cama. Passei a mão no rosto, abismado comigo mesmo.

Também lembrava da conversa que tive entre Alice e quando Bella deu uma de intrometida, praticamente empurrando-me de lado para falar com a amiga. Jasper agarrando a anãzinha enquanto eu comemorava com Emmett era uma imagem meio embaçada, mas eu conseguia muito bem reconhecer todos.

Fechei os olhos para conter a dor, indo em direção a janela e sentando na beirada. Passando as mãos de novo no rosto, tentei forçar mais minha mente. Era bastante difícil, mas consegui lembrar de mim rindo e a vista pesando enquanto caía deploravelmente numa das poltronas da sala.

Foi então que derrepente uma imagem veio à tona em minha mente. Era embaçada, parecido com o formato de um rosto, que estava cada vez mais próximo ao meu. Achei engraçado ao perceber que meus lábios haviam se separado um pouco, deixando minha boca discretamente aberta.

'Uma pergunta mano... Você ta querendo beijar quem assim?'

Abri os olhos rapidamente e vi Emmett me encarando com a sobrancelha direita erguida. Não tive muito tempo para pensar numa resposta racional, já que também não me toquei que estava inclinado para frente como se fosse beijar alguém. Resultado: Edward Cullen foi de cara no chão.

'Você escondeu o resto da urina ontem pra tomar agora né?' – Seu eu estivesse com uma arma na mão, nada me impediria de matar Emmett. Um tiro certeiro na testa! – 'SEU MÃO-DE-VACA! NEM ME DEEEEU!'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Eu disse, batendo levemente meu rosto. Que diabos deu em mim?' – 'Que horas são?'

'Umas 11h30min, eu acho. ' – O lesado respondeu, coçando a cabeça. Era tão complicado assim ele simplesmente andar com um relógio no pulso? Temos aos montes aqui! – 'Como anda a ressaca?'

'Uma dor de cabeça desgraçada. ' – Reclamei, sentando na cama junto com ele. Parecia que mãos estavam amassando meu cérebro! – 'Quantas vezes você tomou essa coisa pra se acostumar com os efeitos assim?'

'Ah Ed... ' – Ele tocou meu ombro com um sorriso de orgulho. – 'Ressaca não existe pra mim! Sinto muito por isso!'

'Tanto faz! ' – Dei um tapa na sua cabeça como modo de descontar a pontada de inveja que eu sentia. – 'As garotas já acordaram?'

'Desta vez você foi a última a despertar, Bela Adormecida!' – O outro tapa foi com mais força, o fazendo grunhir de dor. – 'Que agressividade cara! Bem, todos já levantaram. Carlile só conseguiu sair da cama com o despertador e ele já foi pro trabalho, Esme e Rosalie estão lá fora tomando Sol, Jasper curtindo com a namorada tampinha e eu estava com a Bell... '

'Espera um pouco. ' – O interrompi, retrocedendo as palavras que ele havia acabado de dizer. – 'Jasper está NAMORANDO com Alice?'

'Poisé cara!' – Ele deu duas batidas em meu ombro, fingindo-se de pensativo. – 'Assim que Esme e Carlile acordaram, ele pegou a pequetita e pediu na frente deles. Você perdeu a Alicinha tento um ataque! HILÁRIO!'

'POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME ACORDOU?' – A minha alteração de voz aumentou a dor de cabeça, fazendo eu apóia-la com as mãos.

'Porque você estava dormindo oras!' – Estava prestes a gritar com ele, mas, pra sorte dele, minha cabeça latejou de novo.

'Eu vou pegar uma água. ' – Falei enquanto tirava a camisa fedorenta da festa de ontem, colada em mim. Fui até meu armário e peguei um short, substituindo a calça jeans que eu dormi. – 'Acho que a caixa de remédios está em algum lugar do meu quarto. Pega um comprimido pra essa dor insuportável e me encontra lá embaixo okay?'

'EEI!' – Parei na frente da porta quando ele começou a esbravejar. – 'Por que VOCÊ não faz isso?'

'Você não me acordou para ver o Jasper pedir a anãzinha em namoro. ' – Respondi indiferente. Meu irmão cruzou os braços enquanto se levantava da cama, fechando a cara. – 'Não me olhe assim. Você me deve isso!'

'EEED! VOCÊ É UM TREMENDO DE UM... ' – Não fiquei pra ouvir, fechando a porta na cara dele.

Nunca mais eu vou tomar essa coisa de novo. Eu realmente estava péssimo, me sentindo como um cara sendo amassado por um trator! Ta legal Edward, pare de reclamar tanto. Até eu não me aturo quando estou de ressaca!

Mal tinha descido o último degrau da escada e já ouvia barulhos vindos da sala. Pareciam rangidos de alto rastejando no chão, e pra piorar, esse som alimentava minha dor de cabeça. O QUE EU FIZ PRA MERECER ISSO?

Fui em direção a fonte daquele barulho horrível, e me estressei mais ainda vendo o motivo. Ou melhor, quem. Ela tinha que estar por trás disso, afinal pra mim, Bella era o meu conceito total da palavra "karma". Não estava nem um pouco afim de olhar para ela, então tentei passar despercebido. Andei lentamente próximo à maluca, o que não adiantou muita coisa.

'Nem vem Emmett! Você não vai me assustar de novo!' – Ela disse, virando-se rapidamente para mim com uma caixa nas mãos. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas assim que ela percebeu que eu não era meu irmão lesado a maluca ficou branca e muito assustada, soltando a caixa. Maldita hora em que eu resolvi descer descalço! O objeto caiu sobre meus pés, causando o dobro da dor que já sentia.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' – Gritei, empurrado a caixa para longe e caindo de retaguarda no chão. Meu dedão esquerdo estava vermelho e latejante, querendo muito inchar. – 'VOCÊ POR ACASO É LOOOOUCA? DESGRAÇADA!'

'Ai meu Deus! Desculpa é que... ' – Ela se alterou, sua expressão tornando-se uma coisa medonha de se encarar. – ' PERAÍ! VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE QUÊ?'

'ESQUECE!' – Trinquei os dentes na tentativa inútil de cessar a dor.

'ESCUTA AQUI SEU SAF...!'

'DÁ PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE GRITAR UM MINUTO E PEGAR GELO?' – Berrei, o que só a fez ficar mais brava.

'OLHA SÓ QUEM FALA!' – Ela riu sarcástica.

'CALA A BOCA!' – Respondi na cara.

'CALA A BOCA VOCÊ!'

'VOCÊ QUE JOGOU ESSA COISA EM MIM!'

'VOCÊ QUE ME APARECE DO NADA! SAI DAQUI ASSOMBRAÇÃO!' – Os gritos latejavam mais e mais na minha cabeça. FILHA DA MÃE!

'CHEEEEEGA!' – Ela se encolheu, o que me deu tempo para respirar fundo, apesar da dor dupla me atingindo. – 'Olha, eu não estou no meu melhor ânimo para discutir com você. Então seja boazinha pelo menos UMA VEZ comigo e pegue um pouco de gelo!'

Ela franziu a testa, me fitando de braços cruzados. Seu pé direito batia num ritmo frenético, esperando algo.

'O que foi?' – Ergui a sobrancelha. A maluca pigarreou e contorceu sua boca, fazendo-me entender o que ela queria. Suspirei completamente impaciente. – 'Pode me trazer gelo, POR FAVOR?'

'Muito melhor!' – Ela deu um sorriso pra mim. – 'Eu já volto. '

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Nunca odiei tanto ser desastrada como agora. Que diabos eu tinha que deixar cair aquilo no pé do Cullen? Bella, você é uma idiota!

Pra falar a verdade, meu senso de equilíbrio estava pior do que o normal. Não consegui dormir, não depois do que aconteceu. Estava até impressionada de como eu não tinha ficado com olheiras escuras e enormes sob meus olhos! Acho que comecei a sentir sono no início do dia, mas aí eu resolvi logo me levantar.

Peguei um pano fino em cima da bancada de mármore e coloquei os cubos de gelo nela. Bem, acho que uma forma inteira resolvia o problema! Afinal o machucado não era tão grave assim, era só o safado que estava fazendo drama para tentar tocar o meu lado de culpa! Enrolei o tecido e fechei o buraco com uma liga de cabelo que eu havia deixado no meu pulso. Encarei o corredor, mas não fiz movimento nenhum para sair da cozinha.

Será que ele se lembra de ontem?

Minhas mãos começaram a suar e tremer com a ideia. Foi exatamente com esse pensamento que eu cometi aquele acidente! Naquele momento eu fiquei aflita, sem coragem nenhuma de encará-lo. O que eu podia fazer? A resposta era simples: nada.

Sem nenhuma alternativa, respirei fundo e saí do lugar com passos lentos e bastante trêmulos. Não demorou muito para ele entrar no meu canto de visão, encostado com as costas na poltrona e com cara de dor. Estava doendo tanto assim?

'Foi tão difícil assim achar o gelo?' – Me assustei um pouco com sua fala repentina. Deus do céu! Ele é para-normal e eu não sabia?

'N-não comece a reclamar ta?' – Droga! Gaguejar agora não, por favor! Seu braço se estendeu em minha direção e ele abriu os olhos, deixando a palma da mão aberta. – 'Eu coloco. É bem capaz de você quebrar meu dedo colocando o gelo encima dele!'

'Haha. ' – Joguei o saco improvisado nele, percebendo na mesma hora que o safado estava sem camisa. Mesmo seu abdômen estando contraído com o modo que ele se sentou, eu via perfeitamente as definições daquele corpo. Meus olhos se prenderam aquela imagem.

'Perdeu alguma coisa?' – Ele perguntou, percebendo o jeito que eu o encarei. Sacudi a cabeça num sinal de não e sentei no piso frio da sala, de frente para ele. Não ousei encará-lo de novo. Sentia que ele me olhava, mas não queria arriscar nada.

'Como está seu dedo?' – A bolsa de gelo estava sutilmente colocada na ponta de seu pé, escorregando sobre ele.

'Pra sua tristeza só está inchado. ' – Ele debochou de mim enquanto mexia no pano. Fechei a cara, olhando para o lado.

'Eu não fiz de propósito! S-sinto muito pelo acidente. ' – Gaguejei de novo, merda! – 'Eu fiquei meio surpresa com você aqui... '

'Por que você se assustou quando me viu?' – A pergunta me fez saltar. – 'Não sou nenhum monstro ou coisa assim. Eu só te odeio. '

'E-então... Você não se lembra?' – Ignorei a parte do odeio, pois eu também sentia o mesmo. Já estava me acostumando com a convivência.

'Eu deveria lembrar de alguma coisa?' – Finalmente tomei coragem e fitei seu rosto. A expressão de dúvida estava evidente nele.

'NÃO!' – Gritei totalmente desesperada, fazendo-o ficar sério. Engoli seco e tentei me acalmar. – 'Quer dizer... Aquela coisa é mesmo forte né?'

'Só um copo daquilo me deixou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça!' – Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, deixando escapar um gemido. – 'Mas não mude de assunto garota, o que aconteceu ontem?'

'N-nada de mais!' – Em questão de segundos eu já estava suando! Minhas mãos também começaram a tremer, e eu as escondi debaixo dos braços. – 'Foi uma loucura a festa! Hahaha!'

'Se não fosse nada de mais, você não estaria agindo desse jeito. ' – Ele flexionou a perna direita e apoiou seu braço nela, deixando a outra esticada com o saco de gelo escorregando um pouco. Seu abdômen ficou mais exposto, o que fez meus olhos se agitarem. – 'Ou você acha que eu não percebi esse seu nervosismo todo?'

'E-eu? N-nervosa?' – Mexi na gola da minha camisa, meu olhar vagando pela sala. Eu estava dando muita bandeira? É. Eu estava sim. – 'P-pára de falar besteira Edmundo!'

'Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar o meu nome? É EDWARD! E-D-W-A-R-D!' – Ufa! Consegui que ele ficasse com raiva de novo! Preferia mais assim a continuar com aquela conversa. – 'Como você é burra!'

'Idiota.' – Cuspi o xingamento, me estressando também.

'Maluca. ' – Vai começar tudo de novo!

'SAFADO!'

'ESTÉRICA!'

'FILHO DA... '

'EEEEEEEI!' – Emmett gritou no meio das escadas de testa franzida. – 'PALAVRÃO AQUI DENTRO NÃO! AQUI É CASA DE FAMÍLIA!'

'Sempre soube que ela era uma mal educada. ' – Cerrei os olhos para ele e, sem dó nem piedade, chutei o dedo machucado. – 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! MALDITA!'

'Opa!' – Fingi estar arrependida, botando a mão na boca para abafar o riso. – 'DESCULPA!'

'Parem com essa coisa de briga gente!' – Emmett se aproximou de nós e arregalou os olhos quando viu o dedo do irmão. – 'PUTS GRILLA CARA! Que bolota é essa no seu pé?'

'É o meu dedo Emmett. ' – O safado passou a mão na face e suspirou. – 'A sua amiguinha aí deixou cair uma caixa encima dele!'

'Eu já disse que foi sem querer!' – Bufei com os dentes trincados. – 'É TÃO DIFÍCIL ASSIM DE ENTENDER?'

'DEPOIS DE TUDO O QUE VOCÊ APRONTOU COMIGO?' – Ele queria briga? Então ta legal mermão! VEM QUENTE QUE EU TO FERVENDO! – 'É BEM DIFÍCIL MESMO!'

'EEEEEEEEEEEEI NEGAAADA!' – Emmett se meteu no meio de nós, querendo dar uma de durão. – 'Parem com isso! Vamos respirar fundo, relaxar e... '

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Eu e o safado gritamos ao mesmo tempo. Eu o encarei e fechei a cara.

'Dá pra vocês se acalmarem, POR FAVOR?' – Emmett revisou olhares entre mim e seu irmão, fazendo uma careta. – 'Vocês dois estão insuportáveis hoje!'

'Eu vou sair daqui. ' – Me levantei, dando um sorriso para Emmett. – 'Sinto muito, mas simplesmente não aguento ficar com seu irmão no mesmo espaço! Completamente impossível!'

'Pelo menos numa coisa concordamos!' – O safado riu um pouco, tirando o gelo e ficando em pé.

Fiquei calada, saindo do lugar pela porta.

Era uma coisa realmente ótima ele não ter se lembrado do que aconteceu. Mas, por que eu não estava soltando fogos ou pulando de alegria?

Um pequeno aperto no peito apareceu quando Edmundo me disse que não recordava de nada. Acabei por me pegar desejando que ele tivesse consciência do que fez. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

A culpa não foi minha! Ele se aproximou. ELE acariciou meu rosto. ELE me beijou. ELE me fez ter a sensação de voar. ELE tirou meu raciocínio. ELE... MEU DEEEEUS DO CÉU? EU NÃO ESTOU MAIS ME RECONHENDO!

Respirei aliviada por sentir meu celular tocando no bolso. Não queria mais pensar na possibilidade de ter aquilo na cabeça! Olhei o visor e atendi a chamada.

'Jake!' – Puxei outra quantidade de ar, deixando minha voz normal de novo. – 'Nossa! Faz tanto tempo que você não me liga!'

'_Amor!'_ – Ele estava ofegante ou era impressão minha? – _'Eu fiquei meio ocupado com umas coisas aqui! Sinto muito mesmo! Como você está?'_

'Estou bem. ' – Mal ele sabe de toda a história. Bem talvez fosse a última coisa que eu ia estar aqui. – 'E como vão as coisas aí?'

'_Ótimas!'_ – Derrepente ouvi um risinho abafado, a voz parecida com a de uma... Garota? – _'Estou com saudades de você linda!'_

'Tem alguém com você Jake?' – Ele só riu, o que me deixou ainda mais confusa.

'_N-não!'_ – Mesmo com a resposta dele, eu ainda podia ouvir os risos na outra linha. – _'Só queria saber se você estava bem. Agora eu tenho que ir, te amo!'_

'Tudo bem então. ' – Minha cabeça devia estar carregada demais, só isso. – 'Eu também. Beijo. '

Assim que eu acabei de falar o celular ficou mudo, terminando a ligação. O que foi isso? Jake nunca conversou assim comigo antes...

'Hey Bella!' – Olhei para frente ao reconhecer a voz de Alice, vendo Jasper e ela se aproximarem de mim com as mãos dadas. Como eu amei aquela cena! Minha amiga estava saltitante ao seu lado, enquanto ele a encarava com olhos apaixonados. LINDO! – 'O que você está fazendo aqui fora?'

'Não tenho mais direito de pegar um ar não?' – Sorri um pouco, botando meu cabelo para trás da orelha.

'Foi só uma perguntinha inocente darling!' – Ela riu, encostando-se no peito de Jasper. AI QUE FOFO! – 'Edward já acordou?'

'J-já. ' – Pigarreei um pouco, logo voltando a falar. – 'Está lá dentro com Emmett. Parece que aquela bebida fez mais mal para ele do que para Jasper!'

'Acho que não Bella. ' – Jasper comentou, ficando um pouco envergonhado. – 'Tenho certeza que ele não ficou vomitando assim que acordou! Ele e Emmett entornam bem mais que eu!'

'É. Foi bem difícil tirar aquela mancha do chão da cozinha e...' – Alice me encarou com raiva e eu logo me calei. – 'Ahm... Nunca mais tome urina de novo okay?'

'Aprendi bem a lição!' – Ele riu sem graça, coçando a cabeça. – 'Obrigado pela dica!'

'Cola em mim que é só sucesso amigo!' – Eu disse e depois pisquei para ele. Alice e Jasper riram.

'Vai ficar aqui fora ou entrar também?' – Alice me perguntou.

'Acho que vou lá com Esme e Rose!' – Eu ainda não tinha coragem de ver o safado de novo. Melhor ficar longe. – 'Vejo vocês depois!'

'Ta legal então. ' – Jasper deu de ombros e puxou Alice para dentro da casa. Ela me olhou desconfiada, tratei logo de sair de perto dela também.

- x -

_**ALICE HALE #**_

Eu não precisava ser nenhuma adivinha para perceber que alguma coisa estava incomodando Bella. Vou deixar isso passar, talvez seja algo que nem tenha muita importância! Além do mais que eu estava com Jasper, então não seria legal perguntar.

Encontramos Emmett esparramado no sofá, assistindo um filme. A cara dele era de completo tédio, mas pelo jeito ele tinha muita preguiça de trocar de canal! Eu entendo. Sinto isso também!

'O que está passando de bom Emmett?' – Meu anjo perguntou enquanto eu babava pela voz dele! AI MINHA PRADIIIINHA! ESSE DIVO É SÓ MEEEEEEU!

'Uma coisa chata aí. ' – Falou o leso fazendo bico. – 'Acho que o nome do filme é "Um cocô pra esvaziar"!'

Olhei para a tevê e automaticamente reconheci a atriz na tela. AAAAH MINHA SANTA! A MANDY MOORE! EU AMO ELA DE PAIXÃO! Daria tudo pra ter a voz dela. Bem... Tudo menos o Jasper, é claro!

'É "Um amor pra recordar" Emmett!' – Jasper disse, olhando para o título que havia aparecido embaixo da cena. – 'Desaprendeu a ler agora?'

'Tanto faz!' – Emmett revirou os olhos, aconchegando-se mais no sofá. Ele era enorme! Mal cabia no móvel!

'Vou desprezar o fato de você chamar o meu filme favorito de cocô okay?' – Dei um tapinha de leve na cabeça dele, conseguindo sua atenção. – 'Você sabe onde está o Edward?'

'Acabou de subir. ' – Ele sentou no sofá, brotando um sorriso sacana no rosto. – 'Está com o dedão inchado! Bellinha mandou ver jogando a caixa com as luzes no pé dele!'

'Cala a boca Emmett. ' – Jasper falou, dando um tapa na cabeça do irmão também. ISSO AEW AMOR! DÁ NELE!

'Você fala isso porque não viu a bolota que ele chama de dedo!' – O lesado começou a gargalhar, rolando no móvel até cair no chão. Medo demais dele! – 'TA PIOR QUE O NARIZ DO JASPER QUANDO TEM ALERGIA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!'

'DESGRAÇADO!' – Meu namorado saltou em cima do irmão, se pegando legal. Ai Deus! Como é difícil ser eu!

'Ahm... Eu vou falar com Edward. Já volto ta?' – Soltei um gritinho quando quase fui pega para entrar na briga, correndo descontrolada para as escadas.

Encostei-me na parece, arfando mais que cachorro de língua seca. Credo! De onde eu tirei isso? Cachorro baba muito, como eu me comparei a eles? Puts, estou ficando meio tantan da mente!

Se eu estiver certa, parei exatamente ao lado da porta de Edward. Puxa, que sorte! Acho que vou jogar na mega sena hoje, quem sabe não levo aquele bolão?

Deixei os pensamentos milionários de lado e me posicionei na frente da porta do Ed, batendo em seguida.

'Edward!' – Eu disse. – 'É Alice, posso entrar?'

'Claro!' – Uma voz alta respondeu. – 'Está aberta. '

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

A pequena garota de cabelos curtos e espetados entrou no meu quarto, abrindo um sorriso grande demais pro meu gosto. Não me impressionei, sabendo que essa felicidade toda era por causa de Jasper. Esse é o poder que os Cullen têm sobre as mulheres!

'Oi Edward!' – Ela disse, dando um salto e parando no lado da cama. Esse entusiasmo todo estava me deixando com uma pontada de medo.

'Alice. ' – Respondi formalmente, sinalizando para que ela sentasse do meu lado. – 'Tudo bem?'

'Tudo PERFEITO! Não. MAIS QUE PERFEITO! Maravilhoso, divino e...' – Ela olhou para mim e ficou um pouco corada, dando uma risadinha e sentando na beirada da cama. – 'Bem... Acho que você entendeu né?'

'Acho que sim. ' – Ergui a sobrancelha, fazendo Alice se envergonhar mais ainda. – 'Aconteceu alguma coisa?'

'Emmett me disse que você estava aqui. ' – Ela falou, voltando a ser relaxada aos poucos. – 'E também disse sobre o acidente com a caixa. Ele está te zoando demais para o Jasper!'

'Eu cuido do lesado depois. ' – Meu irmão não deixava mesmo escapar um podre! Daqui a pouco todos dessa casa vão saber. Droga! – 'Mas acho que você não veio aqui só para dedurar o Emmett, veio?'

'Na verdade... ' – Alice suspirou, demorando um pouco para continuar. – 'Tem outra coisa sim. '

'O quê?' – Sua boca curvou-se numa careta. A minha curiosidade aumentou, mas deixei Alice falar sem insistir mais.

'Você não vai muito com a cara da Bella, não é?' – Droga, mais uma na minha coleção! Agora estava realmente comprovado que a raiva que sentia por aquela maluca era bem mais evidente do que eu esperava. – 'Só queria dizer que minha amiga é uma pessoa maravilhosa e muito protetora, por isso ela meio que implica com os garotos que eu e minha irmã saímos. '

'Rosalie já me explicou isso também. ' – Não queria ouvir aquele papo outra vez, então melhor dar um ponto final nisso. – 'Eu entendo. '

'Ufa! Que bom!' – Ela disse, se levantando. – 'Mas é sério! Ela realmente é uma pessoa ótima! No final da festa Bella me ajudou a te trazer para o seu quarto sem reclamar. '

O último comentário de Alice me pegou desprevenido. Do nada a cena que eu tentava tornar mais nítida apareceu na minha cabeça, e eu não entendi o por quê.

'Bella... Esteve... Aqui?' – Alice afirmou com a cabeça, sorrindo ternamente. – 'Como assim?'

'Somente eu e ela não tomamos aquela bebida fortíssima!' – Ela comentou, tremendo um pouco na parte da bebida. – 'Todos vocês estavam apagados lá embaixo, então ela me ajudou a subir o pessoal!'

Outras imagens apareciam na minha cabeça. Uma em que a vista era estreita, mas podia ver nitidamente a cama e a janela aberta mais atrás. Alice perto da porta, conversando com alguém próximo de mim. Certamente era Bella.

'Você foi o último a subir. ' – Ela continuou enquanto eu tentava colocar os flashes na ordem. – 'Eu estava cansada demais, então pedi a Bella para que te cobrisse! Ela aceitou sem nenhum pio!'

Parei de respirar ao ver o flash recém descoberto. Agora eu via perfeitamente a maluca ajoelhada do lado da cama, olhando fixamente para mim à medida que seu rosto ficava mais próximo ao meu. Percebi que não era ela que estava encurtando a distância e sim, eu.

Eu não piscava mais, atento a cada movimento ou mudança de expressão no rosto de Bella. Parecia que eu estava revivendo aquele momento. Não conseguia fazer com que ela focaliza-se seus olhos nos meus, pois estavam agitados demais. Então encostei meus lábios levemente nos dela, sem ter a mínima noção do que havia feito.

O mais louco de tudo é que eu sentia que aquilo me agradou! Era incapaz de acreditar no que via, ficando totalmente paralisado. Alice com certeza chamava meu nome, querendo continuar a conversa e eu, nem teria consciência disso. Me vi querendo aprofundar o beijo, desejando mais do que só aqueles lábios.

Até cheguei a sorrir quando a maluca aceitou o meu pedido, deixando minha língua entrar em sua boca. Senti um leve gosto doce ao lembrar dessa hora, o que me fez ficar mais confuso ainda. Eu não tinha noção do que estava fazendo, e ela também não.

Agarrei seu rosto com vontade, puxando-o para mais perto do meu. Lembrei quando nossas línguas se tocaram, me fazendo ter arrepios. Eu não era o único que havia gostado daquela sensação, já que o corpo da maluca tremeu com o atrito.

Ela bagunçava o meu cabelo enquanto eu chupava levemente seus lábios, logo depois a puxando para um novo beijo. Como eu podia ter sentido prazer com aquilo? Agarrando a garota MAIS INSUPORTÁVEL DO PLANETA?

'Edward?' – Alice me cutucou no ombro, mas ainda não estava em condições de responder. – 'Terra para Edward! Você ta aí?'

'A-ah. ' – Me esforcei bastante para piscar, como se eu estivesse fazendo isso depois de séculos. – 'Desculpe. Eu estava lembrando de umas coisas. '

'Percebi. ' – Ela disse com uma careta. – 'Apertei seu dedo inchado e você nem deu um gritinho!'

Na mesma hora recordei meu machucado, latejava mais que nunca. Trinquei meus dentes com força, evitando grunhir com a dor.

'Muito obrigado Alice!' – Falei irônico. Ela só me mostrou a língua, toda irritante.

'Eu vou descer então.' – Ela disse, parando na frente da porta. – 'Deixei Emmett e Jasper se espancando na sala. Espero que meu namorado não esteja machucado!'

'Alice. ' – Ela estava com a mão na maçaneta, me encarando curiosa. – 'Você... Pode chamar a Bella pra mim, por favor?'

'Ah, claro!' – Ela respondeu animada. – 'Daqui a pouco ela estará aqui. Até mais Edward. '

'Até. ' – Falei a vendo sair do quarto, fechando a porta. Suspirei alto e pousei a cabeça sobre meus braços pensando naquela cena, a repetindo milhares de vezes em minha mente. Então era isso que Bella não queria me dizer?

Simplesmente a ideia de ter a beijado não entrava no meu raciocínio. Era impossível. Mas... Realmente aquilo mexeu comigo. Esse tipo de coisa acontecendo entre duas pessoas que se odiavam bastante era um fato completamente novo pra mim, novo o suficiente para me deixar intrigado. Senti um sorriso tomar conta do meu rosto.

CAPÍTULO 17: BRIGAS FORTES

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

'VAAI LAKERS!' – Gritei animada no sofá, os olhos fixos na tevê. Jurava que em Roma não passava os jogos da NBA! EU AMO ESSE LUGAR!

'VAAAI LAKERS O CACETE!' – Emmett fechou a cara do meu lado. – 'CELTICS É O BIIIICHO!'

'Até eu sei que eles não têm chance contra os Lakers. ' – Jasper suspirou no braço do sofá, revirando os olhos. – 'Emmett adora ser do contra!'

'OLHA AQUI SEU EX-VIADÃO!' – Emmett se alterou na ponta esquerda do móvel, pegando a luva enorme escrita "GO CELTICS #1" e jogando-a na cara do irmão. – 'NUNCA INSULTE MEU TIMÃO!'

'3 POOOOONTOS!' – Berrei, levantando do sofá e tendo o inesquecível momento gazela. – 'ENGOLE ESSA EMMETT!'

'**NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!**' – O lesado ficou de pé, coçando nervosamente sua cabeça e com cara de choro. – 'O QUE ACONTECEU COM VOCÊS, TIMÃO?'

'Pela minha Santa Prada!' – Fiquei vidrada na tela, nem prestando atenção nas besteiras de Alice. – 'Isso é só UM JOGO!'

'É "**O**" jogo!' – Emmett bufou para ela, que armou um bico na mesma hora. – 'Um clássico da NBA não pode ser rejeitado assim!'

'Já entendi, já entendi!' – Não percebi Alice do meu lado, me fitando séria.– 'Bella, o Ed quer falar com você. '

Engoli seco ao ouvir o nome do safado. Falar... Comigo?

'Hã?' – Foi só o que soltei, encarando Alice. Ela estava batendo a sola do sapato no chão, fazendo aquele TEC TEC irritante.

'Ele me pediu pra te chamar oras!' – Sua expressão era parecida com a de Renée com TPM, mandona além da conta! – 'Está esperando lá no quarto dele. '

'Até parece que eu vou!' – Dei uma risada nervosa, tentando me concentrar novamente no basquete.

'Bella, pare de ser tão teimosa! É o mínimo que você pode fazer depois daquele acidente com a caixa!' – Pronto, ele conseguiu conquistar Alice. Me ferrei legal agora!

'Foi sem querer!' – Eu não estava pronta para encará-lo. Não com aquela lembrança horrível na cabeça. – 'Eu já pedi desculpas! Morreu o assunto!'

'Ai amor! Me ajuda com ela aqui, por favor!' – Nós duas viramos para Jasper, ainda com a cara coberta com a luva gigante de Emmett. – 'Jasper?'

Alice cutucou o namorado, fazendo a luvona escorregar de seu rosto. Arregalei os olhos com a palidez dele, imóvel e com a boca aberta. Nós duas nos entreolhamos, e então Alice começou a dar um chilique.

'JAAAAAAAAAAAASPER!' – Ela voou pra cima do coitado, pegando a luva e a jogando para cima de mim. Senti um cheiro horroroso vindo na minha direção, e esquivei da coisa na mesma hora. – 'MEU DEEEEEEUS! ELE MORREU! ELE MORREEEEEEEEEEEU! NÃO ME DEIXA MEU ANJO! COMEÇAMOS A NAMORAR HOJE!'

'Ah, não liguem pra ele!' – Emmett olhou o irmão e deu de ombros, aconchegando-se no sofá. – 'Ele só desmaia toda vez que eu esfrego minha luva da sorte na cara dele! TOTALMENTE FROUXO!'

A bomba atômica caiu a poucos centímetros de mim, com seu fudúm medonho. Chutei a coisa para os pés de Emmett, que me encarou mortalmente. MEU BEEEM! NÃO ME OLHE ASSIM NÃO TA? SOU MUITO NOVA PRA BATER AS BOTAS POR CAUSA DE UMA LUVA QUE FEDIA MAIS QUE PUM DE GAMBÁ!

'Emmett... ' – Respirei fundo e me forcei a tampar o nariz ao me aproximar do lesado. – 'POR QUE DIABOS ESSA LUVA FEDE TANTO?'

'Ela é uma raridade!' – O lesado respondeu com os olhos brilhantes enquanto eu tentava me manter consciente perto daquele veneno. – 'Essa belezinha aqui foi passada por todo o corpo dos jogadores do meu timão! E isso quando eu tinha só cinco aninhos!'

'Corre. ' – Alice afastou-se de Jasper, estalando todos os dedos das mãos. – 'Porque se eu te pegar, você ta ferrado. '

'Alicinha... C-calma!' – Eu andei discretamente para longe deles, me apoiando no corrimão da escada. – 'F-foi só uma brincadeirinha sabe?' – Ele dava passos para trás, mas Alice também avançava para ele.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' – Minha pequenina deu o seu grito de guerra, disparando para Emmett. Eles dobraram o corredor e sumiram, e eu só podia ouvir os berros do lesado, algo como "PINICO! PINIIIIIIIIICO! MAMÃÃÃÃÃE!".

Tratei logo de sumir dali, antes que acabasse sobrando pra mim. Pus minhas costas na parede, totalmente ofegante por subir as escadas rápido. E eu nem sequer escorreguei! Hoje a sorte estava realmente do meu lado!

'O que aconteceu lá embaixo?' – Dei um salto com a pergunta, conseguindo tropeçar nos meus próprios pés e ir de encontro ao chão. Minha platéia caiu na gargalha! Ponham um nariz vermelho em mim, virei palhaça!

'Alice querendo matar Emmett. ' – Me levantei rapidamente, escorregando um pouco durante o processo e arrancando mais risinhos dele. Merda! – 'Nada de anormal!'

'Ah... Claro. ' – Edmundo encostava-se na lateral da porta de seu quarto, me encarando com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. – 'Alice te passou meu recado?'

'E-eu não sei do que você está falando! ' – Desconversei com a mentira, sentindo uma grande urgência de entrar no meu quarto pra nunca mais sair. Eu estava a dois passos do cômodo quando algo agarrou meu braço, puxando-o para trás.

'Eu ouvi vocês duas conversando daqui. ' – Ele disse enquanto me virava para encará-lo. – 'Porque você está tentando fugir de mim?'

'O dedo inchado afetou seu cérebro Edmundo?' – Eu ri nervosa tentando me soltar. Ele mal piscava, seu olhar chegando a ser incômodo além da conta. – 'Até parece que eu ia fazer isso!'

'É bem engraçado ver como sua boca treme quando você mente. ' – Ele soltou um riso fraco de deboche. Meus olhos saíram de foco em segundos, voltando a si novamente. – 'Você não sabe disfarçar nada Bella. '

'Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te falar pra me deixar em paz?' – Por Deus! Por que ele faz isso comigo? Eu queria esquecer aquela noite, e só conseguiria SEM ELE PERTO DE MIM!

Ele não respondeu, puxando-me para dentro do seu quarto. Tentei me soltar com a outra mão, mas o maldito foi mais rápido, prendendo o meu braço livre também. Só gastei minha garganta dando berros altos, já que nenhuma bendita alma foi capaz de me escutar. FILHO DUMA ÉGUA! TE MATO DESGRAÇADO!

Fiquei mais fula da vida com safado me empurrando para dentro do seu covil com a maior brutalidade possível, fechando a porta com força. Coitada da porta, ela não merecia o dono que tinha!

'QUEM TE DEU MORAL PRA FICAR ME PUXANDO ASSIM PELOS CANTOS HEIN?' – Falei entre os dentes trincados. Agora ele ia ouvir umas coisas! – 'VOCÊ É UM GROSSO E UM COMPLETO DE UM FILHO DA P...'

'Eu sei o que fizemos na noite passada Bella. ' – Seu comentário me pegou de surpresa, me deixando completamente sem ação. A expressão do rosto dele era indescritível, mas o safado parecia mais tranquilo sobre a situação do que eu. Por que será? – 'O que não podíamos ter feito, para ser mais exato. '

Minha consciência estava mais calma com o fato de que ele não se lembrava de nada, o que seria mais fácil para conviver com o safado. Mas agora, essa possibilidade já era. Como eu vou encará-lo daqui para frente então?

'A culpa foi minha. ' – Ainda sem falar nada, franzi o cenho incapaz de entender a súbita compreensão dele. Estava sob o efeito da ressaca ou enlouqueceu de vez? O Edmundo que eu conheci era orgulhoso demais para assumir culpa de alguma coisa! Eu dormi e todo mundo foi trocado por clones robôs? – 'Eu estava bêbado, não tinha noção das minhas ações. Mas... '

'Mas...?' – Só nesse momento notei que ele se aproximou de mim, ficando numa distancia amigável. Eu me senti estranha ao saber que ele não estava sóbrio naquela noite, baixando um pouco a cabeça. Eu também não sabia o que estava fazendo na hora, e isso me corroia por dentro.

'Uma coisa eu não entendi. Eu repassei isso milhares e milhares de vezes na minha cabeça, e não vi sentido nenhum. ' – Ele deu um passo para frente e eu instintivamente recuei para trás, aumentando a distância novamente. – 'Se você me odeia tanto assim, por que não se afastou de mim naquela hora?'

'Eu também estava meio bêbada!' – Respondi pouco depois da pergunta, rápido demais. Mordendo nervosamente o meu lábio inferior, torci mentalmente para ele acreditar no que eu disse.

'Você não bebeu nada durante a festa toda. ' – Ele franziu levemente a testa, exigente. Andei mais um passo para trás, e ele me seguiu com um mais largo, a proximidade ficando evidente. – 'E você ajudou Alice a carregar todos nós para o quarto, então estava totalmente sóbria. '

Ninguém tinha noção do quanto eu odiava ser uma péssima mentirosa! Principalmente agora que ele estava ali na minha frente a uma distância mais que desagradável, podendo sentir até sua respiração bater em meu rosto. Desviei meu olhar do dele, tentando me tranquilizar.

'Como você consegue lembrar de tudo isso?' – Virei de costas para ele, que não me seguiu. Respirei aliviada logo depois o encarando de novo, desta vez longe dele. – 'Do jeito que aquela bebida era forte, você não... '

'Eu só tomei um copo. Por isso tenho consciência de tudo. ' – Ele riu, passando a mão nos cabelos. Odiava quando ele fazia isso! – 'Você não conseguiu, não é?'

'Hã?' – Inclinei minha cabeça para o lado, o que fez ele quase ter uma crise de riso.

'Resistir a mim?' – Foi então que o safado gargalhou alto, pondo as mãos em seu abdômen nu e curvando-se para frente. A raiva emanava em mim, e fechei os punhos com força para tentar controla-la.

'Qual é o motivo de tanta graça?' – Perguntei séria, o que ele não pareceu perceber. Com a fúria controlada, soltei minhas mãos devagar. Elas latejavam de tanto aperta-las.

'Você fala que eu sou um safado, mas olha o que fez!' – Ele parava de rir, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto. Essa reação me deixou com nojo, incapaz de acreditar no que via. – 'Esperou eu ficar em um momento de fraqueza pra tentar me agarrar! Isso é uma coisa muito feia de se fazer Bella. Que vergonha!'

Aquilo foi o bastante. A raiva que tanto me esforçava para controlar explodiu, expandindo-se por todo o meu corpo. Sem pensar duas vezes, pulei em cima de Edmundo e nós dois caímos no chão. Minhas mãos voaram em seu pescoço e se prenderam fortemente lá, começando a balançá-lo de um lado para outro. Ele tinha me chamado de aproveitadora e até de safada com aquele comentário ridículo! O garoto me xingava, conseguindo segurar minhas mão para não apertar sua garganta com mais força. Mesmo ele me chamando de "maluca" e "estérica" entre gritos eu não liguei, eu só queria acabar com a raça dele.

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

A desgraçada tinha prendido meu quadril com as pernas, forçando-o contra o chão. Podia muito bem me soltar, mas se eu tirasse minhas mãos das dela poderia acabar morrendo enforcado, e isso com certeza estava fora de questão!

Desta vez ela não estava mesmo de brincadeira, apertando seus dedos contra meu pescoço com a intenção de matar. Agora sua raiva não era mais engraçada, e sim assustadora.

'Hey Ed! Sei que já é a segunda vez que te peço isso, mas me arranja uma cueca? É que a minha foi... ' – Concentrei mais força para impedir a maluca de cometer o meu assassinato, virando-me para encarar meu irmão. – 'CARAAAAAAACA! PÁRA DE TENTAR MATAR MEU MANO BELLINHA!'

'COMO É QUE É?' – Rosalie adentrou no quarto, ficando enfurecida assim que grudou os olhos em nós. Bella realmente não estava em si, pois nem sequer parou de me atacar, mesmo com a presença da minha namorada.

'JÁ CHEGA!' – Rose correu até a maluca, segurando-a elas costas, pronta para puxá-la. – 'VOCÊ VAI SAIR DAÍ, E VAI SER AGORA!'

Mas Rosalie nem teve chance de tentar tirar a amiga de cima de mim, sendo vítima da própria Bella. A histérica jogou o braço para trás, atingindo o rosto de Rose em cheio com as costas da mão. A pancada foi tão grande que fez com que ela caísse no chão, um pouco desorientada. Olhei para Bella que finalmente havia se dado conta do que tinha feito, arregalando os olhos ao encarar a amiga.

'ROSE!' – Emmett aproximou-se de Rosalie, ajudando-a a se levantar. Bella voltou a me olhar, largando o meu pescoço e saindo de cima de mim ainda com os olhos meio arregalados. Ela também se pôs de pé, virando-se para ficar de frente para meu irmão e Rose, sem encará-los. – 'Você está bem?'

'Estou Emmett. ' – Ela respondeu, tocando levemente na área onde foi atingida por Bella. Eu queria me levantar e xingar a maluca até minha língua coçar, mas estava surpreso demais para fazer isso. Eu realmente tinha falado alguma coisa que irritou a profundamente a ponto de chegar a bater em Rosalie, mesmo sendo um acidente. Ou não. – 'Não se preocupe. '

Sem falar nada, Bella virou-se de costas para os dois e saiu do quarto correndo.

'Ai amor!' – Rosalie se jogou em cima de mim, me apertando contra ela. Não reagi de imediato, pensando em como a maluca estaria. – 'Eu sinto muito, muito, muito mesmo!'

'Calma Rose. ' – Eu disse, passando levemente minha mão na cabeça dela que se encostava em meu peito. – 'Foi só mais um desentendimento. '

'Não Edward. ' – Ela me olhou séria, me fazendo ficar também. Emmett nos olhava calado, sem sair do lugar. – 'Eu vou saber o que está havendo com Bella. Ela não tem o direito de fazer isso com você!'

'Rosalie... ' – Fiz com que ela se levantasse comigo, a olhando nos olhos. – 'Está tudo bem. Acredite!'

Então eu me peguei desejando que as duas não brigassem por minha causa. Não sei o que aconteceu, já eu até acharia isso interessante de se ver! Mas agora, encarando Rose e vendo o quanto ela estava mal pelo o que presenciou, eu não tinha tanta certeza se isso era uma boa coisa. Seria péssimo, tanto para Bella quanto para ela. Franzi o cenho e desviei dela, confuso.

'Eu vou falar com ela. ' – Rosalie me deu um selinho e andou para a porta, fechando-a assim que passou. Eu poderia ter impedido, mas não consegui sair de lá por causa da estranha sensação que sentia naquele momento. Culpa.

'Bellinha te machucou mano?' – Emmett tocou no meu ombro, percebendo que eu estava aéreo. Pisquei duas vezes antes de olhá-lo. – 'Alguma marca ou... '

'Não Emmett. ' – Ela pode não ter me machucado, mas me deixou com a pior das sensações. Me joguei na cama, encarando teto como se fosse a solução. Na minha opinião eu não tinha nada haver com isso, e mesmo assim estava realmente incomodado. Droga. – 'Não sinto nada. '

'Bem, eu vou atrás dela. ' – Emmett disse, dando uma longa coçada na cabeça e saindo depois pela porta. Fiquei um pouco satisfeito por estar ali sozinho, precisava refletir o que eu teria dito para Bella ficar alterada daquele jeito. Logicamente seria a última coisa da face da terra que eu faria seria sentir preocupação por ela, mas isso não estava saindo da minha cabeça, de nenhuma maneira.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Isabella Marie Swan, você só não é mais estúpida por falta de espaço!

Como é que eu me permiti descontrolar daquele jeito? Ainda na frente de Rosalie? Se ódio de mim mesma matasse, eu estaria mais que morta e enterrada. Não devia ter me rendido às provocações dele, estava na cara que ele conseguiu o que queria.

Suspirei alto e sentei na cama, sem ter muito que fazer agora. O estrago já estava feito, e não havia o que esperar. Eu tinha que ter raciocinado antes e não caído na lábia dele! Mas aquelas conclusões horríveis que o safado tirou de mim foi demais!

Saí dos meus pensamentos com o barulho da porta sendo batida e trancada. Um pouco assustada me virei para ver minha companhia, não surpresa nenhuma Rose vir me procurar, mas dessa vez sua expressão não estava divertida ou compreensiva como da primeira vez. Agora era triste, ou até raiva.

'Você passou dos limites dessa vez Bella. ' – Ela disse com o rosto sério, a cara mal tremendo. – 'Pelo menos você tem noção do que estava fazendo?'

'Olha Rose... '

'Eu acho que não! VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE ESTAVA TENTANDO **ENFORCAR MEU NAMORADO!'** – Ela gritou, rangendo os dentes. – 'Uma coisa é não gostar dele, querer matá-lo é outra **TOTALMENTE DIFERENTE!**'

Fiquei calada, apenas escutando tudo o que Rosalie me falava.

'Por que você fez isso Bella?' – Ela franziu o cenho, olhando raivosamente pra mim. – 'Sinceramente, eu não estou te reconhecendo mais desde que você viu Edward!'

'Por favor, Rose, me escuta!' – Eu levantei da cama, ficando de frente para minha amiga. – 'Ela não presta! Você precisa acabar com ele antes que você se magoe demais!'

Nós duas ficamos caladas, uma olhando para outra. Foi então que Rosalie começou a rir, o que eu não achei nada agradável. Esperei até ela falar, olhando-a séria.

'Eu não vou mais deixar você implicar com meus namorados Bella!' – Ela ficou com raiva, franzindo a testa. – 'Quer saber do que mais? Agora sim eu tenho certeza! **EU AMO O EDWARD! E NÃO É VOCÊ QUE VAI ME IMPEDIR DE FICAR COM ELE!**'

'VOCÊ SABE QUE TODAS AS VEZES QUE EU DISSE QUE UM GAROTO NÃO PRESTAVA, SEMPRE ESTAVA CERTA!' – Falei no mesmo tom de voz dela, fazendo-a recuar um pouco para trás. Eu não estava enganada e ela tinha que acreditar em mim, essa era minha última chance. – 'EU TENHO CERTEZA QUE NÃO É DESSA VEZ QUE EU VOU ME ENGANAR!'

'**CHEGA!**' – Rose gritou, sua cara vermelha. – 'NÃO VOU DEIXAR ESSE SEU CIÚME BOBO DE AMIGA ACABAR COM O MEU NAMORO! **EU AMO EDWARD E ELE ME AMA! É DISSO QUE EU PRECISO!**'

Aquilo me atingiu como um tiro no peito. Vi minha amiga chorando litros de lágrimas bem na minha frente, e eu não podia fazer nada. Era culpa da idiota aqui isso tudo estar acontecendo. Ela passou o braço pelo rosto, virando-se de costas e saindo do quarto, batendo a porta com força. Deitei na cama, afundando a cara no maldito travesseiro enquanto as malditas lágrimas saíam do meu rosto. Sua idiota.

- x -

_**EMMETT CULLEN #**_

'Parece que a bolota finalmente sumiu!' – Eu disse, cutucando a ex-coisa redonda que meu irmão chamava de dedo. Parecia que ia nascer um extraterrestre daquela bola!

'Pára com isso!' – O chatão do Edward puxou o pé para longe de mim, o colocando na ponta da cama. Poxa queria brincar com ele! – 'Já está bom. Não precisa ficar mexendo!'

'Ei Ed... ' – Eu falei, coçando o queixo antes de continuar. – 'Você acha que Bellinha e Rose brigaram?'

'Eu... ' – Ed virou a cara, olhando pra alguma outra coisa. O danado ta virando altista? – 'Realmente espero que não. '

'Por que com isso talvez ela acabe falando o que não deva.' – Eu Suspirei alto, ficando meio triste. – 'Não é?'

Meu irmão ficou calado, sem sequer me encarar. Eu amava meu mano chato, mas o que ele fez com Rosalie não foi uma coisa boa. Eu a havia perdido para ele, então esperava que ele cuidasse dela! Eu amava Rosalie demais pra a ver sofrer pelo meu irmão, o pior é que não tenho muito que fazer sobre isso. Ela gostava dele.

Respirei fundo outra vez, levantando da cama. Só assim Edward me olhou de novo.

'Talvez você queira ficar sozinho... ' – Botei as mãos nos bolsos do short, dando um sorriso aberto para meu mano. – 'Vou descer, agente se vê depois!'

'Tudo bem então cara. ' – Meu irmão estendeu o braço e abriu a mão. Entendi o sinal, batendo na palma dele. – 'Até mais tarde. '

Acenei para o danado, saindo pela porta.

A sala principal da casa estava deserta, nem aquelas bolas de poeira dos filmes de faroeste passavam por lá. Olhei de um lado para outro só para garantir, mas nada nem ninguém apareceu. Bufei irritado.

Como não tinha nada para fazer, decidi então dar um susto na galera da piscina. O sol de início de tarde estava ainda no alto, e as garotas adoravam aquilo! Jasper se aproveitando da Alicinha de biquíni? ESSA EU QUERIA VER!

Segui para a porta dos fundos, assim seria mais fácil dar a volta pela casa e pegá-los desprevenidos. UHUL! QUEM É O BOMZÃO DAQUI? SOU EU, SOU EU, SOU EU!

Deixei meus elogios de lado e me concentrei em abrir a porta dos fundos. Afinal, como eu iria passar pra lá se ela não estivesse aberta? Ta vendo como eu não sou tão burro? Encarei o corredor, tentando localizar a porta.

Em questão de minutos eu já estava com a chave na mão, pronto para botar meu plano mortal em prática. Fui tentar bota-la na fechadura, porém a porta não estava lá.

AAAAAAAAAAAAH CARAMBA! ROUBAAAARAM A PORTA! ASSALTO! ASSAAAAAAAAALTO!

Olhei para frente, vendo que não se tratava bem de um roubo... A porta só estava aberta! DÃÃÃÃÃÃ! Passei a mão na testa, aliviado. Tudo bem, eu só estava querendo me testar, nada demais!

Então... Quem será que abriu primeiro?

Sem hesitar, saí da casa por ela, olhando no horizonte. O dia estava bem bonito pra tantas confusões, isso era uma pena mesmo! Quem dera que tudo estivesse tranquilo! Respirei fundo, fazendo a imagem de Rosalie aparecer na minha cabeça.

Foi então que eu ouvi um barulho. Era fraco, mas bem chamativo! Algo mais parecido com soluços. Olhei para a direção do som, vendo a última coisa que desejaria na vida presenciar.

Lá estava a minha ex-gata, abraçada nas pernas e soluçando contra os joelhos. Ela ergueu a cabeça, finalmente percebendo minha presença. Chorou mais ainda depois que me viu.

'Rose... ' – Me ajoelhei do seu lado, ainda pensando em tocá-la ou não. – 'Você está b...? '

'Emmett!' – Ela se jogou em mim, agarrando minha camisa com força e a puxando pra esconder seu rosto. Vê-la daquele jeito me partiu o coração, igual a serra do Jason cortando as pessoas! Nossa que viagem Emmett!

'Calma Rose... ' – Eu disse, abraçando-a de leve. Pousei uma de minhas mãos em sua cabeça, a trazendo para mais perto de mim. Tinha me esquecido de como ela me fazia falta. – 'Vai ficar tudo bem, não precisa chorar!'

'Não tem como Emmett!' – Ela me olhou, a cara mais vermelha que o molho de tomate do papai. Eu não era muito perceptivo sobre essas coisas, mas faria de tudo pra ajudá-la. – 'Edward e Bella se ODEIAM! E isso já está começando a me afetar!'

'Eles são duas cabeças duras Rose!' – Eu falei, a fazendo ir. Isso era melhor que vê-la molhando toda a minha camisa predileta! – 'E... Eu tenho certeza que os dois conseguem conviver numa boa por você. '

_**MÚSICA:**_ _.com/watch?v=ggrSSLZMUEg_

**(copie e cole no navegador)**

'Bella não entende que eu já sei escolher o que é melhor pra mim. ' – Ela disse, enxugando as lágrimas que estavam nas bochechas. – '**Eu amo Edward**. E ela vai ter que conviver com isso. '

Desviei meus olhos dela, encarando o chão. O que ela ainda não sabia era que Bella não seria a única a ser forçada a conviver com a ideia, eu também estava na lista. Detestava admitir, mas eu ainda era totalmente apaixonado por Rosalie. Qualquer outro cara ficaria fulo da vida depois de passar pelo o que eu vivi! Tudo bem que eu guardava um pouco de rancor do meu irmão, mas eu encarava numa boa. Fiquei muito triste com Rose no início e fiz de tudo pra esquecê-la, adiantou alguma coisa? Não. Todos dizem que eu sou um leso, talvez eu até seja mesmo! Ainda gostando da ex que te botou chifre e te trocou pelo irmão do meio. Leseira total! Mas eu não ligava pra isso, já que eu era louco por essa loira safada.

'Ela só quer o seu bem Rose. ' – Passei o meu polegar em seu rosto, tirando uma gota que caía. – 'Ela gosta pacas de você, isso ela me fala toda a hora!'

'Vai ficar do lado dela agora?' – Ela me olhou com raiva, pronta pra se afastar de mim. Por instinto eu não deixei, segurando seus ombros para que ela ficasse bem onde estava. – 'Me solta Emmett!'

'Eu só estou falando que ela se preocupa com você!' – Ela se emburrou, desviando o olhar do meu. Peguei seu queixo e o virei na marra, fazendo-a voltar a me encarar. – 'Talvez ela só queira ver você feliz, e não ver você ficar sozinha... '

Nos encaramos por bastante tempo, sem nem piscar. Tanta proximidade depois de tanto tempo me deixou muito nervoso, faltando pouco para eu começar a tremer. Minha mão ainda estava no rosto dela, e só fez se encaixar mais em sua bochecha. Como eu fui esquecido a ponto de não lembrar o quão bonita e sexy Rose era de perto? Isso foi burrice minha, confesso! Os olhos dela estavam fixos em mim e com isso não resisti, me aproximando mais ainda daquela loira. A distância ainda era longa, mas eu estava cagando e andando pra isso! Eu tinha certeza que conseguiria chegar nela de novo.

'Sozinha... ' – Ela sussurrou, piscando duas vezes. Do nada ela abriu um sorriso do tamanho de um corte de melancia, o que me assustou muito. A loira estava com alguma coisa na cabeça ou era impressão minha? – 'Ah... '

'Rose?' – A sacudi um pouco, pois ela ainda estava parada com a mesma cara de antes. Rosalie olhou para baixo e depois pra mim, segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos.

'AAAAH!' – Ela berrou, quase me deixando surdo. Sabia que Rosalie não era muito boa da cabeça, mas agora ela tinha surtado de vez! Pra variar, fiquei sem entender nada. – 'É ISSO EMMETT! VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO!'

'Hã?' – Tudo bem, esse troço de ser gênio eu já sabia, mas o que isso tinha haver com ela? Eu sou o único boiando aqui?

'Obrigada Em!' – Ela beijou meu rosto, me chamando pelo apelido que ela tanto usava quando ficávamos. A loira se levantou e saiu correndo alegremente, dando a volta pela casa. Ergui uma sobrancelha, vendo a garota se afastar.

Eu estava tão perto de tê-la de novo! Era para ter calado ela quando tive chance, mas não! Tive que dar uma de ouvinte legal! Ah esquece, agora já é tarde demais. Ela nem tinha percebido que estávamos próximos, ocupada demais com a cabeça em outro lugar... Afinal, que ideia ela tinha em mente?

- x -

_**CARLILE CULLEN #**_

Era realmente um alívio voltar para casa de novo depois de tantas confusões naquele consultório. Amava meu trabalho e isso não negava, mas de vez enquanto é sempre bom sair mais cedo dele!

Estacionei o carro na garagem de trás, queixando-me internamente por esquecer de avisar Emmett para não deixar o seu Jipe na minha vaga. Incrível como eu ainda tinha paciência com meu filho mais velho sobre coisas tão absurdas assim! O que posso fazer? Amor paterno é isso mesmo.

Com a pasta de documentos debaixo do braço saí do carro e o tranquei, seguindo até a saída da garagem. Andei mais devagar, respirando levemente.

Mesmo de longe pude perceber alguns movimentos perto da piscina, alguém deveria estar aproveitando o Sol quente de Roma! Fico feliz que pelo menos os inquilinos de minha casa estejam se divertindo por aqui. Os rostos das pessoas já eram visíveis para eu reconhecê-los.

Lá estavam Jasper e Alice, abraçados e conversando alegremente, sentados no banco branco perto da beira da piscina. Fiquei muito contente em saber do namoro de meu filho com Alice, ela parece ser a menina perfeita para ele. E também isso tirou as brincadeiras de baixo calão que Emmett fazia do irmão, o que não me deixava nada contente.

Notei que eles não eram os únicos no local, percebendo um súbito vulto sair da piscina. Foi impossível não arregalar os olhos com a imagem. Esme se posicionava de pé, tirando o excesso de água dos longos cabelos com uma toalha, vestindo uma espécie de saida branca sobre o maiô vermelho que ela usava. Balancei um pouco a cabeça, andando sem olhar em sua direção.

'Hey pai!' – Respirei fundo ao olhar para Jasper, acenando em minha direção. – 'Chegou mais cedo!'

'Oi Carlisle! ' – Alice me cumprimentou sorridente, a retribuí com um sorriso sereno enquanto colocava a incômoda pasta na mesa. – 'Como foi o dia?'

'Confusões médicas. ' – Eu disse, passando a mão nos cabelos. – 'Nada que eu já não esteja acostumado!'

'Olá Carlisle. ' – Ouvi a fina voz de Esme mais a frente, tímida e amigável.

'Como vai Esme?' – Perguntei simpaticamente, o som saindo infelizmente mais intenso que o normal. E pelo jeito ela havia percebido, virando discretamente seu rosto.

'Bem. Obrigada por perguntar. ' – Respondeu, as palavras quase num sussurro.

'Pai, nós vamos entrar agora. ' – Meu filho disse ficando de pé, mãos dadas com Alice e olhando para a sogra. – 'Você vem?'

Eu quase estava aceitando quando parei imediatamente para pensar. Eu tinha que conversar com Esme sobre o acontecido da festa, tentar me explicar! Pois sabia que era esse o motivo por trás de tanta vergonha perto de mim. Respirei fundo, logo respondendo a pergunta de Jasper.

'Só preciso conversar um assunto com Esme. ' – Ela subitamente me encarou de olhos um pouco arregalados. – 'Se ela preferir, é claro. '

'Vamos logo atrás de vocês. ' – Esme sorriu para as crianças.

'Tudo bem então. ' – Jasper deu de ombros, mostrando indiferença. – 'Vocês que sabem. '

Os dois se distanciaram, trocando olhares apaixonados. Eu ri um pouco e me virei para Esme, que estava arrumando suas coisas em uma bolsa. Suspirei, mexendo na gola da camisa para ficar mais folgada em meu pescoço.

'Eu nem sei por onde começar... ' – Eu falei, forçando as palavras a saírem. – 'Eu sei que foi muito constrangedor e... '

'Tudo bem Carlisle! Não precisa se explicar. ' – Ela me interrompeu, posicionando a bolsa em seu braço. – 'A culpa também foi minha, já que você estava um pouco alterado por causa da bebida! E quem sabe eu também... '

'Esme... ' – Ela estava passando por mim quando eu a peguei delicadamente pelo braço, fazendo-a me encarar. – 'Nós dois sabemos muito bem que naquele momento não estávamos sob o efeito do álcool. '

'Eu... '

'Por favor, Esme... ' – Eu me aproximei, vendo seus olhos perderem um pouco o foco. – 'Somos adultos. O que aconteceu, aconteceu. Na minha opinião não precisávamos nos constranger desse jeito.'

Eu já a tinha soltado, ela poderia muito bem ajeitar sua bolsa no braço e sair andando apressadamente para longe de mim. Mas não, aqui estava ela, parada e me encarando de olhos arregalados. Algo muito forte me atraía aquela mulher, e eu estava sob esse efeito agora, aproximando-me lentamente de seu rosto.

'Tio Cal? Mãe?' – Rapidamente me virei para a voz, fazendo a expressão mais normal possível. Rosalie estava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e com a cabeça um pouco inclinada, certamente não entendendo o que eu estava fazendo ali com sua parente. – 'Tudo bem?'

'Ah, claro!' – Esme respondeu nervosa, quase gaguejando nas palavras. – 'Nós só estávamos... '

'Conversando. ' – Falei tranquilamente, ou pelo menos fingindo estar tranquilo. – 'Estávamos somente conversando. Queria muito saber se ela se sentia bem acomodada aqui em casa. '

'Quem não estaria tio Cal?' – Rose riu com meu último comentário, também ri com ela. Esme se juntou a nós, um pouco menos à vontade. – 'Aqui é um paraíso!'

'Obrigada Rose. ' – Sorri em resposta ao elogio. Derrepente Rosalie ficou meio séria, o que não era do feitio dela.

'Tio Cal... ' – O sério se tornou uma expressão quase triste, me preocupando mais ainda. – 'Eu queria muito conversar com você. '

Um minuto de silêncio surgiu e Rose deu uma longa olhada em sua mãe, que pigarreou, parecendo entender que a filha não a queria ali. Sem a presença de Esme? Por quê?

'Bem, eu... ' – Esme deu um sorriso, seu rosto delicadamente ruborizado. – 'Eu já estou entrando. Até logo!'

Me posicionei do lado de Rosalie, vendo sua mãe distanciar-se de nós. Então a jovem andou um pouco, parando bem na minha frente.

'Muito bem Rose... ' – Eu suspirei, sorrindo amigavelmente para minha "filha". – 'O que você quer tanto falar comigo?'

'Tio Cal...' – Ela olhou para os lados antes de fixar-se a mim, pegando em seu cabelo nervosamente. – 'Eu sei que irá ser um abuso da minha parte, mas eu realmente preciso desse favor. '

'Sabe que eu faço qualquer coisa para te ver bem Rosalie. ' – Eu disse, tocando em seus ombros de leve. Ela deu um curto sorriso, logo sumindo de sua face. – 'E então, o que é?'

'Preciso de uma passagem para Roma. ' – Ela falou mais alto que o normal, aparentemente decidida. – 'E uma estadia na sua casa. '

'Passagem? Estadia?' – Arqueei a sobrancelha, um pouco flutuando na história. – 'Quem você está querendo chamar?'

'Jacob Black, Tio Cal. ' – Ela respondeu com um sorriso largo no rosto. – 'Ele precisa vir para cá. '

Jacob... Black? Não pode ser... Ela queria que eu o trouxesse até aqui? Por mim seria um completo prazer, mas... Para Edward...

'Eu não sei se... '

'Por favor, Tio Cal... ' – Ela me encarou com seus olhos brilhantes em súplica. – 'Você disse que faria qualquer coisa por mim!'

Respirei fundo, pensando na possibilidade de Jake aqui. Acho que a essa altura do campeonato, Edward já não tenha mais ressentimentos por Jacob. Então, vendo por esse ângulo não teria problema. Mas era somente uma hipótese. Sinalizei para que ela se sentasse no banco próximo a nós, e depois dela já posicionada no móvel, sentei-me a seu lado. Suspirei outra vez, pronto para discutir o que provavelmente poderia estragar as férias de meu filho. Mas se não o fizesse, faria Rose ficar péssima.

A olhei seriamente, buscando na experiência própria uma saída para esse dilema.

**CAP 24**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 18: "Obrigada... Edward."

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Preferia mil vezes estar morrendo de dor no dedo do que essa sensação horrível que dominava minha mente agora. Aquilo já estava me incomodando demais, a ponto de eu sair dessa cama e derrubar tudo o que vier na minha frente. Odeio remorso, mesmo sentindo-o raras vezes.

Emmett ainda não tinha voltado, Rosalie também não deu mais sinal de vida e a única coisa que eu estava ciente era que meu pai havia acabado de chegar, o ronco o motor do carro totalmente distinto aos meus ouvidos.

Já cansado de sedentarismo, levantei da cama e me espreguicei. Por via das dúvidas, mexi meu dedo acidentado, confirmando que já estava apto para andar de novo. Peguei uma camiseta do armário e me retirei, fechando a entrada do quarto normalmente.

Andei tranquilamente pelo corredor do segundo andar, instintivamente parando em numa porta em especial. O quarto das garotas. Ela estava encostada, deixando uma brecha à mostra, que era espaçosa o suficiente para eu enxergar através dela. Me posicionei em frente a brecha, vendo claramente um corpo deitado na cama, de costas para minha direção. Não precisava de uma lente de aumento para saber quem era.

Meio relutante, mas com muita cara-de-pau, entrei no quarto, andando vagarosamente até a cama ocupada. Os roncos da maluca eram agora suspiros, baixos sutis. O que era bem estranho, já que o só o barulho de trator velho se encaixava com ela.

Dei a volta no móvel, ficando em frente à Bella. A garota estava notoriamente de cara inchada, chorando tanto que por fim os olhos pesaram. Sua expressão era triste e vazia, descansando somente por necessidade. Aquilo me apertou um pouco o peito, me fazendo instintivamente botar uma das mãos encima dele.

Percebi o ato terrível que eu tinha cometido e rapidamente baixei mão, me achando o mais marica da face da Terra. Sacudi a cabeça, pensando porque diabos eu estava dentro desse quarto, pois se por acaso ela acordasse...

'E... dward...' – A voz baixa dela me fez saltar, quase caindo para trás. Droga! Ela havia me descoberto ali! Grande gênio Edward! Agora pense logo numa desculpa para não sair morto daqui! Posicionei meus braços em meu rosto como um escudo, preparando-me para o ataque mortal.

Mais de três segundos contados se passaram, e eu ainda estava vivo. Ou achava que sim.

Abri uma brecha em minha proteção, com os olhos estrategicamente abertos e fixos na criatura mais adiante, que somente ajeitou-se na cama. Não deixei minha guarda baixa, ainda esperando pelo juízo final.

Ela suspirou, aconchegando-se mais ao travesseiro.

Foi só nesse momento que aos poucos, fui abaixando os braços e, por fim, respirando aliviado. Encarei seu rosto, nenhum sinal de consciência.

'Edward... ' – Ela sussurrou meu nome um tom mais alto do que antes, fazendo sua testa ficar mais franzida. – 'Fi... que...'

Arregalei os olhos, surpreso por ela estar finalmente me chamando pelo nome certo. Aquele "Edmundo" já estava me dando nos nervos!

'Fi... que...' – Me agachei com cuidado ao lado da cama, bem próximo a beira, onde seu rosto estava localizado. Será que eu entendi errado?

'Fique... ' – Não. Eu não entendi errado. Bella sonhando comigo já era um fato bem complicado de se compreender, mas pedindo para que eu ficasse? Isso sim pode ser chamado de incompreensível! – 'Edward... '

**Por que ela sonhava comigo? O que estaria sonhando? Seria uma coisa ruim? Uma coisa boa? **

Essas perguntas faziam rodízio em minha mente, obviamente exigindo por respostas. As quais eu não tinha. Geralmente eu conseguia perceber o que as pessoas queriam ou sentiam, quase como se pudesse ler suas mentes. Mas, olhando para Bella agora, era um enigma completo para mim. Em especial decifrá-la.

'Edward... ' – Meu nome saiu num suspiro em sua boca, o que me fez aproximar-me dela de modo involuntário. De um jeito ou de outro eu teria que encurtar um pouco a distância entre nós, se por acaso ela soltasse algo que me despertasse interesse, eu não conseguiria ouvir. Engoli seco, fazendo de tudo para deixar minha respiração a mais sutil possível. – 'Fique... '

Foi então que, completamente do nada, ela movimentou seu braço e com o punho cerrado, acertou minha cara. O pior é que não foi um soco comum, e sim um completo nocaute! Sua mão fechada afundou em minha bochecha, fazendo-me bater pesadamente contra o chão meio gelado.

Num movimento só me sentei, massageando meu rosto e fuzilando a maldita, xingando-a de todas as baixarias existentes, quase a acordando. Trinquei os dentes, pensando na possibilidade de Bella despertando e deparando-se comigo ali. Essa pancada não seria nada perto do que ela poderia fazer. Percebi seus lábios puxando-se discretamente para o lado, abrindo um sorriso maroto. DESGRAÇADA! MALUCA! MALDITA!

**MÚSICA:**___.com/watch?v=YrWY6C-P2To_

_**(copie e cole no navegador)**_

'Não... ' – Sorriso derrepente sumiu, dando lugar a uma expressão de agonia. – 'Por favor... não faça... não... '

Parei de concentrar-me no meu novo machucado, olhando-a novamente com mais atenção. Ela estava inquieta no móvel, a testa enrugada mais do que o normal. Uma pontada discreta de preocupação surgiu em mim e eu tive a urgente necessidade de me aproximar da maluca de novo. Mantendo uma distância agradável, me ajeitei do lado da cama, vendo-a ficar ainda mais agoniada.

Franzi o cenho, passando meus dedos pelo cabelo. Não tinha nenhuma ideia para acalmá-la, o que aumentava um pouco mais a sensação estranha que havia me invadido. A mesma mão que me nocauteou estava posicionada ao lado de seu corpo, apertando o lençol do colchão com força. A pouca luz do quarto refletiu seu rosto, deixando visível uma lágrima sobre sua face.

**Porém ela não teve chance de cair, sumindo num passe de mágica ao tocar em meu dedo. **

Tinha agido completamente por instinto, pousando minha mão em seu rosto quente que estremecia levemente ao meu toque morno. A pequena gota tinha desaparecido, mas percebi que outras estavam por vir.

'Não... ' – Ela falava com seus olhos trêmulos, prevenindo-me de que ela iria chorar pra valer a qualquer instante. – 'Eu não quero... você... longe... Edward... '

'Shhh. ' – Afaguei seu rosto, passeando meu polegar em suas linhas. – 'Eu estou aqui. E não vou a lugar nenhum. '

'Por... favor...' – Ela falou, sua feição tendo alguma melhora. – 'Fique... '

'Eu ficarei. ' – Respondi num sussurro, tirando uma mecha de seu cabelo do rosto e botando-a atrás de sua orelha. – 'Prometo. '

Senti uma inesperada paz ao ver a maluca sorrir, inclinando levemente seu rosto em minha mão. Ela respirou fundo e se aconchegou mais, sem tirar o sorriso terno da face.

Agora eu deslizava minha palma cautelosamente por suas linhas, movimentando-me facilmente graças à maciez de sua pele. Podia não ser um especialista igual à Jasper, mas sabia que qualquer garota daria tudo para ter uma pele pelo menos parecida com a de Bella.

Tinha absoluta certeza que estava quebrando várias regras no momento em que entrei nesse quarto. A porta estava encostada, qualquer pessoa poderia me ver ali se eu não estivesse concentrado nela. O que era muito difícil de fazer, já que minha visão não saía do rosto da maluca, agora dormindo tranquilamente.

Um flash me veio à cabeça derrepente, me deixando surpreso com a imagem. Da época em que era menor, precisamente quando tinha 11 anos. Minha mãe e eu estávamos no meu quarto, na hora de dormir. Eu fingia ter medo do escuro, só para ela poder ficar comigo por mais um tempo, já que o dividia com meus outros dois irmãos. Minha mãe sempre me botava na cama, de modo que eu ficasse na mesma posição em que Bella estava, então se sentava no chão do lado da cama, acariciando-me até que eu dormisse.

Uma espécie de Deja vu, para ser mais exato. Naquela lembrança minha mãe atuava com meu anjo protetor, zelando sempre por meus sonhos. Sorri com o pensamento. Nesse momento, em minha mente, eu era o "anjo" que zelava os sonhos de Bella. Era estranho, mas aquilo realmente me agradou.

Então dei um salto com o leve rangido da porta. No mesmo segundo que meus ouvidos captaram o som me deitei no chão, rastejando para baixo da cama. A porta abriu-se mais, aparecendo um par de pés com sapatilhas e outro com chinelos.

'Pela minha Pradinha!' – Ouvi a voz fina de Alice, certamente alarmada com alguma coisa. – 'São praticamente 16:00 e essa garota já está de cama! É o cúmulo! Isso é típico dela!'

'Acho melhor deixarmos ela como está, amor. ' – Me movi um pouco mais, de modo que os rostos dos dois ficassem visíveis para mim sem que pudessem me perceber. Jasper estava ao lado da anãzinha, com as mãos no quadril. Uma posição bastante gay. – 'Ela com certeza precisa de um tempo, já que ela e Rosalie tiveram uma discursão, não é?'

Então eles já sabiam? Rose deve ter falado, ela solta as coisas na maioria das vezes em que está chateada ou com raiva de alguém.

'Elas nunca brigaram antes!' – Alice falou, batendo o pé no chão fortemente. – 'É mais que ridículo! Nós sempre fomos bbf's, agora cada uma vai pra um canto e fica por isso mesmo? Que diabos eu estou perdendo dessas duas?'

'Fique calma amor. ' – Jasper pousou uma mão no ombro de Alice, trazendo-a para perto de si, ainda naquela mesma posição gay. Meu estômago embrulhou, precisava imediatamente ensinar meu irmão a agir mais como homem! – 'Assim você pode acordá-la e... '

'ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!' – A anãzinha bufou, fazendo uma pose autoritária. – 'LEVANTA ESSE SEU CORPO MANEQUIM 32 DESSA BUDEGA DE CAMA! E É **A-G-O-R-A!**'

'Vai embora Alice... ' – Bella resmungou, jogando um dos enormes travesseiros para trás. Se por acaso a maluca queria acertar a anã, o tiro passou longe, acertando bem na cara de Jasper. Meu irmão caiu de bunda no piso, e eu rapidamente joguei parte do lençol para baixo, cobrindo a abertura que me deixava visível.

'AAAAAAAIÊ!' – Aquele gritinho de mulher saindo do meu irmão foi vergonhoso, me dando altas náuseas. SEJA MAAAAACHO RAPÁ! – 'Essa vai deixar **MARQUINHA**!'

"Deixar marquinha!"? Mas que porra é essa? Desceu uma drag no meu irmão? Achei que namorando Alice o faria mais homem, e não o desvirtuando mais ainda!

'Dá pra vocês saírem daqui ou ta difícil?' – Ouvi a maluca murmurar, ajeitando-se na cama. – 'Por favor. '

'Necapitibiriba mocinha!' – A baixinha batia fortemente aquela sapatilha contra o piso, andando em volta do móvel. – 'Você vai sair, com ou sem vontade!'

Um pequeno silêncio surgiu, logo sendo quebrado por um estrondo bem próximo a mim. Pela fina camada do lençol, pude ver Bella deitada, praticamente do meu lado. Fiquei tão nervoso com a possibilidade de ela me ver ali que até parei de respirar.

'ALICE!' – Ela rapidamente se pôs em pé, e eu suspirei aliviado. Talvez, no final das contas, a sorte finalmente estivesse do meu lado agora. Tratei de não me mexer muito, ainda os olhando pela fina camada de pano. – 'PÁRA DE SER CHATA! EU QUERO FICAR AQUI E PROONTO!'

'Garotos?' – Reconheci a voz de Esme entrando na conversa, certamente ela estava próxima à porta. – 'Desçam logo! Do jeito que Emmett está comendo, não vai sobrar nada pra vocês!'

'Bombadinho guloso!' – Segurei o riso ao ver a tromba que Alice fazia. Respirei fundo, passando a vontade de rir.

'Ah, e Bella. ' – Esme falou, o que fez a maluca virar-se para ela. – 'Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre você e Rose, e particularmente não quero saber, mas a senhorita vai descer sim e vai comer. Nem que seja só um pouco!'

'Posso pelo menos ir tomar um banho então?' – Disse Bella após revirar os olhos. O seu rosto ainda estava meio inchado, mas parece que ninguém havia notado.

'Tudo bem. ' – A voz de Esme era terna, deduzi que estava sorrindo. – 'Mas se você demorar, eu volto aqui e te puxo pelos cabelos ta?'

'Me parece justo. ' – Ela lhe respondeu, dando de ombros. Eu queria demais sair dali, antes que a poeira começasse a irritar meu nariz. Alergia nessas horas não ia cair bem. – 'Então... Até logo?'

'Até logo. ' – Esme respondeu com o mesmo tom de antes. – 'Alice, Jasper. Venham. '

A anãzinha ainda fuzilou Bella antes de sair do quarto com meu irmão. Mesmo depois de "sozinha" no quarto, ela ficou parada no lugar, de cabeça baixa.

'Maravilha!' – Ela exclamou, rindo sem humor. Sua expressão ainda me preocupava. – 'Se até Esme sabe, quer dizer que Rose não vai me olhar nem se eu fosse de diamante!'

Ela passou a mão no rosto, subindo para os cabelos e depois as botou na cintura. Olhou para frente e saiu do meu campo de visão. Alguns minutos se passaram, e eu ouvi um som de porta fechando do outro lado do quarto, onde certamente ficava o banheiro. Essa era minha chance.

Joguei o lençol para cima do colchão e botei a cabeça para fora, ninguém estava lá. Rapidamente saí do meu esconderijo, batendo em minhas roupas empestadas de poeira. A sujeira voou, atingindo meu nariz e me fazendo espirrar alto. Ouvi novamente uma porta se abrindo, mas, por sorte, saí do quarto bem antes.

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Olhei para os dois lados e nada. Era impressão minha ou tinha acabado de escutar um espirro enorme? Ah, esquece. Talvez eu realmente esteja ficando louca, precisando de terapia. Meu ânimo não estava lá àquelas coisas, então deixei esse meu surto de maluquice passar em branco.

- x -

Esme ia me matar, eu já estava sentindo isso. No meu estado depressivo de agora, acabei demorando muito mais tempo no banho do que o normal. Penteei meu cabelo apressada, vestindo uma roupa qualquer e saindo do quarto. Meus fios estavam pingando mais que pia com goteira!

'Desculpa o atraso!' – Falei terminando de descer as escadas, tropeçando no final. Me segurei na parede, evitando uma queda feia. – 'É que o banho estava tão bom que... '

Olhei para mesa, deparando-me com o safado sentado a ela, quase enfiando o garfo na boca. Ele me encarou meio surpreso, mas eu duvido que esteja mais que eu.

'Ah, não se preocupe. ' – Ele falou indiferente. – 'O seu ainda está quente. '

'Eu não estou com fome. ' – Disse, na mesma hora minha barriga roncou. Merda! O que eu fiz pra ficar com fome agora? – 'Pode ficar aí, depois vejo alguma coisa. '

'Está com medo de mim por acaso?' – Ele abriu um sorriso torto, querendo me provocar. – 'Eu entendo. Covardia é normal nas pessoas. '

'Passa esse prato pra cá!' – Eu disse andando para a mesa e sentando-me na cadeira de frente para ele. O safado pegou um prato que estava do seu lado e me deu, rindo um pouco. – 'Você não sabe de nada. '

'Se você diz quem sou eu pra discordar?' – Ele riu um pouco mais alto, o humor dele começando a me dar medo. Engoliu um pinto meu filho?

Olhei para o prato, reconhecendo a comida. ESTROGONOFE! MEU DEEEUS! EU AAAAAMO ESTROGONOFE! DANE-SE FALAM QUE É PRATO DE POBRE! EU AAAAMO ESTROGONOFE!

Peguei os talheres e caí de boca no prato, deliciando-me com aquela coisa maravilhosa! EU AMO ESTROGONOFE OLÊOLÊOLÁ EU AMO ESTROGONOFE OLÊOLÊOLÁ...

'Alguém já te falou que você come pior que um porco?' – Tinha que ser o safado pra estragar a minha felicidade! Alguém dá um tiro nele? EU QUERO COMER! – 'Haja com mais educação!'

'E você fique de olho na sua comida!' – Eu disse, enfiando um garfo cheio daquela perfeição na boca. – 'Se você bobiar, eu até pego o seu também!'

'Você quer? Então TOMA!'

Olhei para ele, sem entender o que quis dizer com aquilo. Me arrependi na mesma hora. Um pedaço enorme de carne com molho me acertou em cheio, precisamente bem na minha bochecha. Senti aquilo escorregar lentamente pelo meu rosto, ouvindo a gargalhada alta do safado na minha frente.

'Agora sim!' – Ele falava entre os risos enquanto eu tirava a carne da cara. DESGRAÇADO! – 'Você... parece... uma... porquinha... descente!'

'ENGOLE CARNE, SEU SAFADO!' – Peguei pedaço bem grande e o posicionei no garfo, atirando no Edmundo. Ele estava rindo com a boca escancarada, e eu a acertei. A carne foi garganta abaixo, fazendo-o engasgar. Caí na gargalhada!

Ele tossiu, batendo no peito fortemente. Eu quase capotei da cadeira de tanto rir, mal me aguentando de dor na barriga. Encarei-o novamente, e pro meu azar o safado já tinha se recuperado do meu golpe.

Olhei para a colher enorme na mão dele, fazendo uma montanha de estrogonofe. Balancei negativamente com a cabeça para que ele na fizesse isso, mas pra variar o idiota fez ao contrário, a cabeça num sim e um sorriso maligno, seguido de uma bola de comida em mim.

Não deixei barato mesmo! Peguei uma concha ao lado do meu prato e caprichei no tiro, atingindo-o da cara até sua camiseta. Mal comecei a rir quando outra dose de estrogonofe me acertou, e eu retribuí com a mesma moeda.

Nós dois riamos um do outro, lambuzados de creme de leite com molho de tomate. Me sentia uma criança de novo, eu e as minhas guerrinhas de comida! Eu teria que tomar outro banho, mas nem estava pensando muito nisso agora, concentrada em deixar o Cullen mais sujo ainda.

'Estão gostando da comida senhores?' – Me assustei com a voz, instintivamente mirando e atirando. Quando fui prestar mais atenção já tinha acertado o coitado do Alphonse, que estava um respingo bem grande de molho no rosto. Engoli seco, procurando no chão algum buraco pra poder me jogar nele!

'Bem... ' – Edmundo pigarreou, um pingo de molho deslizou por um fio de cabelo, pingando na ponta de seu nariz. Não sou de ferro né? Ri alto com a cena. – 'Ela está bastante proveitosa Alphonse. Bom trabalho! '

'Fico muito feliz em agradá-lo Sr. Edward. ' – O mordomo falou. Bom, se feliz para ele é ficar com a cara murcha, então ele estava pulando de felicidade! – 'Com a licença dos dois, gostaria de pedir para retirar a mesa. Posso?'

'C-claro!' – Eu e Edmundo falamos ao mesmo tempo, nos encarando. Do nada rimos de novo, um da expressão do outro. Paramos na mesma hora em que Alphonse pegou os pratos lambuzados da mesa, eu mordia fortemente meu lábio inferior para não rir.

'Eu aconselho os dois se lavarem, se me permitem. ' – O idoso parou no meio do caminho, nos olhando. – 'Acabei de limpar o piso. '

Assim que ele foi embora gargalhamos novamente. Não sei por que tanta risada, mas a vontade explodia e eu era incapaz de segurar. Eu me levantei e segui para as escadas, sorrindo para não rir de novo. Ouvi os passos dele atrás de mim, e as gargalhadas também.

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Tinha que admitir, aquele momento com a maluca realmente havia me divertido. Não sei de onde tirei a estupidez de começar uma guerra de comida, mas no final das contas, ambos nos divertimos. Foi engraçado e também estranho, já que na maioria das vezes só brigávamos.

Nós subíamos as escadas do segundo andar num ritmo tão lento que nem percebi, pois estava conversando animadamente com Bella. Era incrível como o assunto entre nós não acabava, sempre falando uma coisa atrás da outra.

'Mas nada supera o meu tiro certeiro na sua garganta!' – Ela ria enquanto andávamos lentamente pelo corredor, batendo-me de leve no braço. – 'HILÁRIO! INESQUECÍVEL!'

'Lógico que não!' – Eu disse, passando meu braço envolta de seu pescoço, andando lado a lado com ela. – 'O meu no seu olho foi ÚNICO! NINGUÉM MAIS FAZ IGUAL!'

'Seu GABADO!' – Ela riu, empurrando-me de leve. Sorri para ela, me divertindo com seu tom de voz. – 'Vai aprender a ser humilde!'

'Olha só quem fala!' – Pigarreei um pouco, tentando imitar a voz e expressão de Bella. – '_Oh! Eu acertei carne na sua garganta HAHAHA! HILÁRIO! HILÁRIO!_'

'Creeedo!' – Ela exclamou, rindo junto comigo. – 'Que voz horrível é essa? Vai me fazer vomitar assim!'

'Cala a boca!' – Eu disse concentrando minhas mãos em sua barriga, fazendo cócegas na maluca. A maioria das garotas eram sensíveis nessa área e, por sorte, Bella não era exceção.

Ela gargalhava mais ainda à medida que eu intensificava os movimentos no local, até que ela se encostou na parede enquanto nós dois rimos, eu estando na sua frente.

Nós dois paramos com a crise de riso aos poucos, ela arfando bem mais que eu. Ela também encostou a cabeça na parece, respirando tão fundo que todo o seu busto tufou de jeito exagerado.

Minha respiração já estava controlada, finalmente me permitindo a prestar mais atenção nela. Coberta de molho de estrogonofe e ofegando mais que um gordo acabando de correr! Totalmente hilário!

**Totalmente atraente.**

Posicionei meu braço direito na parede, me apoiando nela com a palma da mão, a maluca não tinha notado a ação. A olhando fixamente, comecei a me aproximar dela, trocando olhares entre sua boca e suas pálpebras fechadas. Ela finalmente baixou a cabeça, tirando-me de sintonia com o raciocínio.

A partir do momento em que nossos olhares se encontraram, a estranha atração quebrou minha resistência sobre Bella e eu avancei, pressionando meus lábios fortemente contra os dela. Aquele contato me fez arrepiar, enlaçando sua cintura com meu braço livre e a trazendo para perto de mim.

O beijo ficou mais intenso, tirei minha mão da parede e a pousei no rosto dela, o instinto exigindo que a boca dela estivesse contra a minha além do máximo possível. Mesmo receosa, a maluca também estava me retribuindo.

Foi então que senti uma leve pressão sobre meu peito, fazendo-me separar dela. Me apoiei na parede de novo, ligeiramente ofegante. Nós dois nos encarávamos, arfando quase ao mesmo tempo. Olhei rapidamente para suas mãos, localizadas em meu peito. Ela estava tentando me afastar.

Ficamos segundos parados, na minha mente não havia nada. Parecia que alguém tinha entrado no meu sistema e apertado o botão "delete", apagando tudo o que estava nele. Eu estava abismado comigo mesmo, não entendendo a reação estúpida que tive.

Voltei a raciocinar graças a um tapa dado por Bella, me acertando tão forte que fez meu rosto virar para o lado. Queria muito virá-lo para ela e começar a xingá-la, mas fiquei congelado ali, sem fazer nada.

Ela se afastou mais de mim, andando ligeiramente para longe. Só consegui me mexer após ouvir o estrondo da porta batendo, certamente o quarto em que Bella teria acabado de entrar. Respirei fundo, batendo na parede com um soco.

Merda! **O que deu em mim?**

**- x -**

_**ALICE HALE #**_

Ta legal, eu precisava urgentemente de uma ducha quente. Esse cloro de piscina no meu cabelo estava a ponto de me dar uma crise de pelanca! Sentia meu bebê gritando em agonia, pedindo por um kit de tratamento Victoria's Secret e um belo secador! Tive que tomar muita coragem pra sair, pois estar abraçada ali com MEU NAMORADO HAHAHA, ela a coisa mais perfeita do mundo!

'Anjo... ' – Eu disse, fazendo biquinho para ele enquanto conversava com minha mãe. – 'Eu estou indo tomar banho... '

'Ah... Tudo bem então!' – Ele sorriu, se afastando e encostando-se na parede da piscina, ficando entre mim e Esme. – 'Te vejo depois. '

'Você não quer vir comigo?' – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, o fazendo estremecer. Ah, qual é? Posso ser uma santinha ou até quase isso, mas já estava na hora de perder certas coisas né?

'Eu... ' – Por alguma razão ele encarou rapidamente Esme, depois voltando para mim. – 'Ahm... Quem sabe da próxima... '

Vi minha sorrindo alegremente assim que Jasper falou, mesmo ele tendo sussurrado pra mim. AAAAAAAH! TINHA QUE SER A MAMÃE! MERDA!

'Tudo bem então. ' – Eu disse fuzilando mamãe, que me deu um tchauzinho toda feliz. Urgh! – 'Eu já vou indo!'

Dei um selinho em Jasper e saí da piscina, ajeitando o biquíni. Puts, preciso de um menor urgente! Como é bom perder mais uns quilinhos! Ainda mais agora que estou de namorado, não posso deixar outra triscar no meu bofe, eu mato hein? MUAHAHAHAHA!

Depois de fazer todo o processo de enxugar meu corpo e vestir a saida, me dirigi até a porta dos fundos, entrando na casa. A sala estava um silêncio só, pra variar a bonitinha da Bella se trancafiou no quarto de novo! ÓTIMA HORA PRA QUERER VIRAR EMO!

Subi a bendita da escada, quase desmaiando assim que cheguei no segundo andar. Que merda! Uma escada rolante seria boa aqui não? Eles têm dinheiro pra isso e não fazem!

Ajeitei minha bolsa no ombro, andando pelo corredor. Olhei para frente e fiquei surpresa ao encontrar Edward encostado na parede de costas pra mim e... todo melado. MELADO?

'Meu Deus Edward!' – Exclamei, fazendo-o se virar para me encarar. – 'O que aconteceu com você? Te mergulharam na casa do sopão foi?'

'Oi Alice. ' – Ele respondeu, sem muita vontade. E quem estaria? Sujo e fedendo a creme de leite? Eca, isso engorda! – 'Não eu... almocei com Bella, só isso.'

'Ah não!' – Pus a mão na testa, encostando-me na parede também, ficando do lado dele. – 'Vocês brigaram de novo?'

'Mais ou menos. ' – Ele disse, me olhando. Urgh! Eu não conseguia encará-lo por muito tempo, aquele aroma de gordura me deixava mais que enjoada!

'Ai minha Pradinha! Vocês têm que se dar bem!' – Eu falei, coçando o meu nariz. Urgh, nojo! – 'Olha, eu sei que você pensa que Bella é a pior pessoa da face da Terra, mas é totalmente ao contrário! Eu queria demais fazer com que elas se falassem de novo, porém nem EU consegui convencê-la. Até nossa mãe tentou!'

'Eu falo com ela. ' – Ele deu um suspiro, parecendo meio indeciso. Ah sei lá, eu não entendi nada! – 'A culpa foi minha. '

'Bem... Então... ' – Pigarreei um pouco, respirando fundo e tapando meu nariz com os dedos. – 'Antes de ir atrás dela, vê se toma um banho ta? Qualquer um desmaia com esse fudúm de gordura! AAAAAAAH, CHEEIRAR ISSO ENGORDA!'

Ele revirou os olhos, fazendo um sim com a cabeça. Acenou pra mim e foi embora, levando o fedor junto. Assim que ele entrou no quarto, peguei um spray pequeno de purificador de ar, borrifando em todo o corredor. Melhor prevenir do que remediar né?

Aspirando todo o cheiro agradável do produto entrei no quarto, logo ouvindo o barulho de chuveiro. Bella estava mal, e por mais que eu tentasse ajudar, não tinha jeito. Isso só Rose pode fazer.

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Não sei por que, mas eu estava com muita pressa para falar com Rosalie, como se aos poucos aquilo esmagasse minha cabeça. Mal passei a toalha pelo cabelo, vestindo uma roupa qualquer e saindo rapidamente do quarto.

Assim que saí do cômodo, meus olhos grudaram na porta a frente. Como será que Bella estaria? Ela estava com raiva de mim? Sim, com certeza. Instintivamente peguei em meu rosto, exatamente no local do tapa, lembrando-me da cena. Ta legal, eu realmente merecia aquilo!

O certo era não fazer nada, deixar as duas como estavam e ver a maluca numa pior, me deliciando com a vitória. Mas eu não me sentia assim.

Quando dei por mim já havia aberto a porta da frente, deparando-me com Rose a poucos metros, vindo mais adiantada que os outros. Fiz sinal para que ela vir falar comigo, ela acelerou, e eu entrei de novo.

Não demorou muito para ela chegar também, logo pulando em mim, enlaçando meu pescoço e me beijando. Retribui o carinho e depois a soltei, dando um sorriso para os outros presentes.

'Não me canso de ver!' – Esme falou entre suspiros. – 'Vocês são lindos juntos!'

'Eu também acho!' – Rose me abraçou, apertando-me contra ela. – 'Não é, amor?'

'É. ' – Respondi, tentando demonstrar ânimo. – 'Preciso falar com Rose um instante. A sós, por favor. '

'Oh, claro!' – Carlisle disse, olhando discretamente para Esme. – 'Qualquer coisa estaremos lá encima. '

Meu pai piscou, pensando no talvez acontecesse ali. Revirei os olhos, um pouco irritado. Por incrível que pareça, nem sonhando com isso eu estava! Ficamos sozinhos, então senti Rose me empurrar até o sofá, quase engolindo meu pescoço. Caímos juntos, ela por cima de mim.

Não sentia prazer com aquelas carícias. Só pensava no meu objetivo, quase enlouquecendo por ainda não tê-lo completado.

'Rose. ' – A chamei, minha voz sem alteração de tom. Ela ainda continuava, puxando minha camisa para cima. A afastei delicadamente de mim. – 'Espere. '

'Sinto muito amor... ' – Ela disse, espalhando beijos em meu pescoço e tateando-me por baixo da blusa. – 'Essas coisas não podem esperar... '

'Por favor, Rose. ' – Afastei-a de novo, mas não adiantou muita coisa. – 'Preciso falar com você. '

'Vamos deixar a conversa pra depois... ' – Ela tentava me seduzir, mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha e gemendo baixo. Não me afetou nada.

'Não... ' – Suspirei, não por causa das carícias. Mas sim porque a pressa de Rosalie estava começando a me irritar. – 'Agora. '

'Tudo bem... ' – Ela disse emburrada. Saiu de cima de mim e sentou-se de braços cruzados. – 'O que foi?'

'É sobre Bella. ' – Mal tinha começado a falar quando Rose se levantou, fitando-me com raiva.

'Ela foi pra cima de você outra vez?' – Aquilo não era uma pergunta. – 'Agora sim ela vai escutar!'

'Não!' – Fiquei de pé também, ela me olhou sem entender. – 'Queria esclarecer umas coisas... '

'Você está com hematomas? Sangrando?' – Rose me examinava, pegando meus braços para me virar quando necessário.

'Não. ' – Eu disse, segurando os ombros dela. Respirei fundo, ainda sem coragem de acreditar o que estava prestes a dizer. – 'Você entendeu errado, a culpa não foi de Bella... foi minha.'

'Como?' – Ela falhou na voz, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Não repetir isso de novo!

'Acontece que fui eu que comecei. ' – Tentei explicar, me segurando com todas as forças para não socar a mim mesmo. – 'Eu a provoquei, por isso ela voou pra cima de mim. '

'Mas não justifica o que ela fez!' – Rose franziu a testa. – 'Não vou perdoá-la e pronto!'

'Por favor, Rose... ' – Eu disse, dessa fez a provocando. Deslizei meus lábios em seu pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar. – 'Tire esse peso de minha consciência... '

'Posso até pensar... no ... assunto...' – Ela suspirava alto, passando suas mãos em minha nuca. – 'Ta! Eu vou falar com ela! VEM AGORA!'

Ela pegou minha mão e saiu em disparada até as escadas, já sabia o que ela queria. Bem... Missão cumprida, pelo menos eu achava que sim.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Eu estava totalmente perdida no tempo, sendo esse o dia mais longo da minha vida. Não sabia onde tinha colocado meu relógio, e com meu celular descarregado não havia muito que fazer. Mas com certeza eu já tinha mais de horas ali, deitada nessa cama, pensando nessas férias.

Já havia enfiado o acontecimento de horas antes numa parte bem remota da minha cabeça, pretendendo que nunca deixaria essa porcaria sair dali. Aquilo só ia piorar as coisas.

Me revirei no travesseiro, encarando a porta. A vontade de sair dali era enorme, mas meu corpo não queria se mexer. Suspirei, afundando mais minha cara naquelas plumas e fechando os olhos.

Como eu queria que Rosalie estivesse aqui, assim eu faria qualquer coisa pra falar com ela de novo. Não aguentava mais, porém ela não ia me dar ouvidos. Aquele safado podia controlá-la para ficar contra mim, o que era exatamente o que aquele Edmundo estava fazendo!

**Eu te odeio do fundo da minha alma, safado Cullen.**

'Bella?' – Abri os olhos e dei de cara com Rose, só com o rosto aparecendo pela porta. – 'Posso entrar?'

'C-claro!' – Eu disse, ficando sentada num salto. Queria correr até ela e abraçá-la, mas do jeito que as coisas foram, duvido muito que consiga. – 'N-não precisa nem perguntar!'

Ela entrou no quarto, fechando a porta com as costas. Caminhou devagar, até ficar comigo frente a frente. Eu não resisti, levantando e a abraçando forte, segurando o choro.

'Rose!' – Eu a apertei mais forte, desejando que ela pudesse me escutar. – 'Por favor, não quero ficar esse dia brigada com você! Eu estou arrependida e...'

'Tudo bem Bella.' – Ela disse em meu ouvido, retribuindo meu abraço. Deixei cair duas lágrimas, secando-as logo com meu dedo. – 'Edward me explicou.'

PARA TUDO! ED... QUEM? EU ESTOU DORMINDO? QUE PIADA DE MAU GOSTO É ESSA HEIN?

'Hã?' – Exclamei, me afastando dela e a encarando indignada. – 'Como é?'

'Ele disse que foi culpa dele, pois tinha te provocado. ' – Ela sorriu, até rindo de leve. – 'Mas... o que foi que ele te falou pra você voar nele? '

Fiquei calada, acho que paralisada seria a palavra certa. O Cullen dizendo que estava errado? EDMUNDO? Não... não pode ser. Será?

'Você não está mais com raiva de mim?' – Perguntei, ficando de boca meio aberta, ainda tentando entender o que ele havia feito. – 'Mesmo?'

'Você está perdoada amiga.' – O "amiga" saindo da boca dela me fez explodir de alegria, pulando nela de novo. – 'AAAAI! Vai estragar meu cabelo assim!'

'Eu te adoro Rose!' – Eu disse enquanto ela me retribuía pela segunda vez.

'Eu também Bella. ' – Ela sorriu, nos separando. – 'Bem... Todos estão lá embaixo, vamos?'

Não disse nada, só sorri e sinalizei positivamente com a cabeça, sendo guiada por minha amiga. Eu estava mais feliz que PINTO NO LIXO!

Saímos do quarto. Tive que me separar de Rose para fechar a porta, e fui chamada atenção pelo forte brilho do Sol vindo do final do corredor. Estava no fim do dia, exatamente pôr-do-sol. Vi claramente através da porta de vidro da varanda, percebendo que ela não estava vazia. Reconheci a pessoa na mesma hora.

'Hei Bella!' – Rosalie estava encostada no corrimão da escada, esperando por mim. – 'Vai ficar aí paradona ou descer?'

'Eu só tenho que resolver uma coisa no quarto!' – Disse, sorrindo para ela. – 'Vou demorar um pouquinho, encontro você lá!'

'Ótima hora pra fazer o número dois hein?' – Nós duas rimos. – 'Tudo bem, vê se não entope nada ta?'

Sinalizei para que ela descesse logo, e assim o fez. Ela sumiu de vista, então me virei na direção oposta, seguindo até o fundo do corredor.

A entrada estava aberta, só precisando passar através dela. Fiquei olhando para o safado de costas para mim, relutante entre entrar lá e sair correndo. Estava bem no meio da linha preta onde se encontravam as linhas da porta de correr.

'Pode vir. Não vai te acontecer nada! ' – A voz dele me fez saltar, quase gritando de susto. AAAAAH QUE DROOOOOOOOOOGA! MERDA DE NERVOS SENSÍVEIS!

Ainda calada, andei até a sacada de mármore onde estava encostado, parando a uma distância razoável do lado dele. O safado continuava a olhar o pôr-do-sol, a luz batendo contra ele. Me lembrei da primeira vez que ficamos ali, eu sendo hipnotizada por aqueles olhos. Estava acontecendo de novo.

'Rosalie já deve ter falado com você. ' – Ele quebrou o silêncio, mas não o modo com que àqueles olhos estavam mexendo com meus nervos. – 'Vocês voltaram a se falar?'

'Isso é algum tipo de plano de vingança?' – rebati com outra pergunta, fazendo-o me encarar. – 'Quer ser meu amiguinho e me puxar o tapete depois? Se for isso eu juro que...!'

'Eu queria ajudar Bella. ' – Disse, o olhar sério. Engoli seco nessa hora! – 'E fiz o que deveria fazer. '

'Por quê?' – Era isso o que mais eu não entendia! Se ele não gostava de mim, que motivos ele teria para falar a verdade pra Rosalie? – 'Você não tinha obrigação de fazer, então... por que?'

'Digamos que eu também tenho coração. ' – Ele riu um pouco, dando um sorriso torto. – 'Bem... Isso é tudo. Acho que vou descer, agente se vê depois. '

Ele riu de novo, desencostando-se do mármore e andando lentamente até a saída, me deixando mais confusa do que antes. O que ele tinha na cabeça? MALDITO SAFADO!

Mas... O safado que fez minha amiga me perdoar.

'HEEEY!' – Gritei para ele, que virou um pouco a cabeça. Ele me olhava sem entender. – 'Eu não sei o que você tem em mente e nem o que quer com isso! Mas...'

Ele se virou totalmente, nossos olhares se encontrando. Se não estivéssemos longe um do outro, o imã teria me puxado para ele.

'Obrigada... Edward. ' – Disse, forçando ao máximo para pronunciar o bendito nome dele certo. Acho que uma trégua agora fazia bem, pelo menos por enquanto!

Ele riu, me dando um sorriso depois. O retribuí também, sorrindo levemente. Virou de costas e ficou parado por um tempo, andando em seguida. O fitei se afastar, no fundo aliviada por no final tudo dar certo. A imagem de nós dois no corredor escapou de seu canto, me fazendo virar a cara para o chão.

Algumas coisas não davam certo, principalmente essa. Droga! Sentia meu coração acelerar no peito, chegando até me deixar sem fôlego.

ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO SEASON 1: OOOH DIAZINHO DIFÍÍÍÍCIL!

_**BELLA SWAN # **_

'Vê se não escolhe nenhum trapo pra vestir ta?' – Alice resmungou, dando suas retocadas básicas no cabelo curtinho. Revirei os olhos, morrendo de vontade de dar um coque bem no meio da cabeça dela. – 'Sempre que nós saímos, temos que parecer DIVAS okay? DIVAS! '

'Então pode ir saindo do quarto e esperando lá embaixo com os outros!' – Eu disse, ainda com a toalha pelo corpo. – 'Ouvindo suas reclamações pra cima de mim em plena manhã? Desculpa, mas não rola mesmo!'

'Ah é?' – Ela bufou, andando até ficar de cara para mim. – 'Escute bem Bella Swan. Um dia você vai IMPLORAR pelos meus toques de moda ta? E esse dia chegará, com certeza chegará! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

'Ta bom videntezinha!' – Disse, apertando suas bochechas. – 'Agora... você pode sair daqui, por favor?'

'Eu estou de olho em você Bella... ' – Ela andava para trás, sem precisar se virar. Alice apontou seu dedo para os olhos e depois para mim, fazendo um revezamento. – 'De olho... de olho...'

Ela ficou repetindo isso até finalmente sair do quarto. Era incrível como agente pode gostar de uma pessoa tão nanica e tão irritante, não é?

Respirei fundo, seguindo para as minhas gavetas de roupa. Talvez Alice estivesse certa, íamos sair todos juntos hoje para um passeio grupal por Roma, então algo mais decente seria bom né?

Acho que talvez, depois de tanto tempo, os meus dias iriam voltar ao normal. Eu e Rosalie estávamos nos falando de novo e as coisas entre mim e o safado... Bem... Acho que finalmente estávamos começando a nos dar bem. Eu acho.

Ainda assim, eu teria que ficar de olho nele. O que ele fez por mim foi a coisa mais legal do mundo, mas eu não sabia se podia confiar no safado. Porém ontem na varanda... Olhando nos seus olhos... Parecia ser verdade. Eu estava confusa, essa dúvida latejando na minha cabeça. Mas quem me dera que fosse só isso.

O estranho sonho que eu tive também não me deixava em paz.

Sou péssima pra gravar meus sonhos, geralmente acordo e não me lembro de nada! Realmente uma negação! E esse não foi diferente, mas ele foi tão estranho que alguns flashs sem sentido nenhum ficaram gravados em mim!

Por que diabos eu sonhei com o CULLEN? Justamente ELE?

Eu devia ter caído da cama no meio da noite, só podia ter sido isso! Rolando colchão e dormindo como bebê, e derrepente POOOW! A cabeça direto no chão e delirando no sonho! Quando estava nele, tive uma sensação horrível, né dando até vontade de chorar.

Eu estava sofrendo demais no sonho, uma dor insuportável. Suplicando para que alguém não me deixasse. Então do nada apareceu o Ed... Ed... EDMUNDO, droga! Eu tenho que aprender a falar esse nome direito!

'Além de maluca e histérica, também está tentando virar altista?' – Pensando no maldito, lá estava ele, me encarando a alguns passos e de braços cruzados, as sobrancelhas erguidas. – 'Como é que eu ainda me impressiono?'

'DÁ PRA VOCÊ PARAR DE APARECER ASSIM DO NADA?' – Gritei para aliviar a tensão. Isso é terapêutico sabia? – 'QUASE TENHO UM INFARTO AQUI!'

'Pára de ser fresca garota!' – Ele disse, com um sorriso torto em seu rosto. ODEEEIO QUANDO ELE FAZ ISSO! – 'Todos estão esperando, vai demorar muito?'

'Posso pelo menos saber pra onde vamos?' – Perguntei, fechando a gaveta de roupas. Respirei fundo, agradecida por estar vestida.

'A um parque de diversões. ' – Ele disse, totalmente indiferente. – 'Inaugurou a algumas semanas antes de vocês chegarem. Rosalie estava doida para ir nele. '

Espera um momento. Eu por acaso ouvi... PARQUE DE DIVERSÕES? Aqueles com montanhas enormes de revirar o estômago e brinquedinhos suicidas? TÔ FORA MERMÃO!

'Aproveitem bem o dia!' – Falei rápido, tropeçando um pouco até chegar à cama. – 'Eu vou f-ficar aqui!'

'Também queria que você ficasse, muito mesmo!' – Ele revirou os olhos, andando até mim. – 'Mas papai não quer ninguém aqui, então trate de levantar, antes que eu te carregue. '

'Não quero ir! Vou ficar!' – Eu disse, agarrando forte ao colchão. – 'E NÃO É VOCÊ QUE VAI ME TIRAR DAQUI!'

'Tudo bem maluca, eu tentei ser legal. ' – Ele suspirou, e então senti suas mãos se posicionarem em minha cintura. – 'Vai ter que ser na marra então!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' – Berrei, sendo arrancada da cama e colocada entre o ombro do safado. – 'ME DEEEEEEESCE! EU NÃO VOU! EU NÃO QUEEEEEEERO!'

'Você é pior que uma criança!' – Com essa eu me invoquei, fechando bem a mão e o batendo com tudo na cabeça. – 'AAAAAAAAAAI! SUA DESGRAÇADA!'

'ME SOLTA!' Gritei, me chacoalhando mais naquele ombro largo. O safado, com certeza só de sacanagem, me apertou mais contra ele, me deixando sem qualquer movimento brusco. – 'FILHO DA MÃÃÃÃE!'

'Por que você não cala essa boca chata e fica quieta?' – Ele falou, me ajeitando em seu ombro, quase me fazendo cair. – 'Não vai doer nada sair com agente. '

Ia sim, e ele não sabia o quanto!

Assim que pisamos na sala todos nos olharam, totalmente embasbacados com a situação, lógico! O maldito me desceu, e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de dar um tapa no meio de sua cabeça, fazendo-o reclamar um pouco de dor. Todos riram, e eu tive que me controlar para não fazer nenhuma besteira.

'Mas antes ele a trazendo assim do que eu a puxando pelos cabelos né?' – Alice deu de ombros, aquele risinho antipático que só ela sabia fazer. AAAH! – 'Ia fazer desgraça com ele, só de sacanagem! MUAHAHAHA!'

'Menos Alice... MENOS!' – Disse, bufando de raiva.

'O homem trazendo sua mulher... ' – Engoli seco ao ouvir o que Emmett disse, mal me dando conta de que fiquei vermelha. – 'MANDOU VEEER MANO!'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Rose falou, pisando no pé do coitado e andando na minha direção, puxando o safado pra longe de mim. Hã? O que foi que eu perdi?

'Bom... ' – Carlisle pigarreou, pousando uma mão no ombro de Esme. Ela estremeceu um pouco. – 'Podemos ir agora?'

'Eu estava pensando... ' – Comecei a dizer, ficando nervosa com os olhares voltados pra mim. – 'Vamos MESMO pra um PARQUE?'

'Esse é o plano. ' – Carlisle afirmou ao lado de Esme, que finalmente percebeu o porquê da minha pergunta. – 'Algum problema?'

'Carlisle... ' – Esme disse, me olhando com piedade. AH MEU DEUS OBRIGADA! FINALMENTE ALGUÉM AQUI SE IMPORTA COMIGO! – 'Podemos ir a um outro lugar? Eu não acho que... '

'AAAH NÃO!' – Rosalie bateu o pé, puxando o braço do safado para baixo também. – 'Nunca fui num parque! AGENTE TEM QUE IR! POR FAVOR!'

'Esperem um pouco!' – Carlisle aumentou um pouco o tom, fazendo todos o olharem. – 'Vamos ser justos com todos! Sei que estávamos programados para o parque, mas é melhor colocar isso em votação. '

'AAAH QUAL É!' – Emmett exclamou, bufando no meio do povo. – 'Isso não é justo comigo!'

'Cale a boca Emmett!' – Seu pai disse autoritário, e em segundos o bombado estava com o rabinho entre as pernas. BEM FEEEITO! – 'Tudo bem então. Por favor, quem ainda está disposto a ir ao parque levante a mão. '

Rosalie e Emmett foram os primeiros a levantar, quase arrancando seus braços para isso. Alice também o ergueu, seguido de Jasper. Esme se manteve na mesma posição, disposta a me ajudar e Carlisle também. Encarei Edmundo, que sorriu maroto para mim, sendo o último a levantar a porcaria do braço.

**MERDA! ME FERREI!**

'Como a maioria ganha... ' – Carlisle pegou as chaves do carro de seu bolso, rodando-as e jogando para cima, caindo com precisão na palma de sua mão. – 'Vamos?'

'EBAAAAAAAAA!' – Emmett pulava enquanto saía pela porta. – 'MONTANHA RUSSA AÍ VOU EEEEEEEEEU!'

'NÓS VAMO PRO PARQUINHO OLÊOLÊOLÁ! NÓS VAMO PRO PARQUINHO OLÊOLÊOLÁ!' – Rose e Alice cantarolavam, fazendo um trenzinho feliz para sair da casa, sendo logo seguidas por Jasper. Edmundo passou por mim, rindo mais que animador de festa, o que me deu muita raiva.

'Sinto muito minha filha. ' – Esme posicionou suas mãos em meus ombros, falando baixo pra mim. – 'Eu esqueci completamente que você não gosta muito dessas coisas e... '

'Eu vou e pronto!' – Falei decidida. Pelo menos quis passar isso pra ela né?

Esme não disse mais nada, só fez um pouco de pressão com as mãos para que eu andasse. Como sempre o carro já estava lá fora, esperando para ser usado. Respirei fundo e saí, seguindo para o veículo enquanto Carlisle trancava a casa.

- x -

Do vidro do carro eu já tinha condições de ver o parque dos horrores, minhas mãos tremiam só de pensar que chegaríamos ali em questão de minutos. Todos estavam animados com a saída e lógico que eu também estaria, se não fosse pelo destino.

Tenho pavor de qualquer parque. Não interessa se é aquático ou diversões, ODEIO TODOS ELES! É praticamente uma fobia, sei lá!

Me lembro muito bem do dia do trauma, foi numa viagem para Jacksonville com meus pais, quando eu tinha 9 anos. Meus pais simplesmente me arrastaram para aquele maldito parque, os dois crentes que eu adoraria passar o dia lá. Meu pai me obrigou a ir às montanhas russas, nos trens e até carrinhos bate-bate. Nunca saí tão roxa em toda minha vida de um lugar! Pode até ser besteira depois de anos eu continue com essa coisa na minha cabeça, mas eu tenho TRAAUMA DE PARQUE! E NENHUMA TERAPIA VAI ME TIRAR DISSO! QUEEEEEERO SAIR DAQUI! **HEEEEEEEEEEELP!**

'AAAAH MINHA SANTINHA!' – Alice berrou no carro, andando por cima de todos até chegar à janela, tirando resmungos do povão apertado. – 'QUE LIIIIIIIIIIINDO!'

'Bem, chegamos. ' – Carlisle falou tranquilamente no lugar do motorista, sorrindo ternamente pelo retrovisor, me vendo ser prensada o monstrengo do Emmett! – 'Vocês já podem descer!'

'Seria uma coisa bastante legal... SE ALICE PELO MENOS TIRASSE ESSE SAPATO DA MINHA CARA!' – Rose reclamou da outra ponta. É, ela estava pior que eu! – 'Bella! Abre essa porta!'

'Mas se eu abrir, Alice vai... ' – Não deu tempo pra responder, Rosalie nos empurrou, causando um efeito dominó até chegar em mim. Meu ombro bateu na porta, que pra variar era aberta só em um aperto de botão. Adivinha o que aconteceu? HAHA, meu ombro lindo apertou a merda do botão!

Pra piorar, o bendito sapato da Alice tinha um detalhe de metal, que acabou engatando na minha blusa enquanto ela caía para fora do carro. Quando pisquei lá estava eu, sendo puxada por aquele safado da moda. URGHH! EU DETESTO MODA MAIS QUE NUNCA AGORA!

'ALICE!' – Jasper já estava a ajudando a levantar, logo a levando para o pai, onde estava com os outros a alguns passos de mim.

'Eu to bem... ' – Reclamei, ficando sentada no asfalto. – 'Muito obrigada por perguntarem!'

'Oh Bella!' – Esme se aproximou de mim, sendo seguida por Rose e o safado, que ria alto da minha cara, com certeza só pra provocar. QUE VADIIIIIIO! – 'Você se machucou?'

'Eu sobrevivo. ' – Respondi, me levantando de vez. Foi só eu ficar de pé que Esme escancarou a boca, virando para encarar Rosalie, que também estava da mesma forma que ela. O safado ainda ria, mas agora ele chorava com a gargalhada. – 'Que foi?'

'SUA MENDIGA!' – Edmundo disse, soltando outra gargalhada, com uma mão na cara e outra apontando pra mim. Eu não entendia mais nada, então resolvi ver o que havia acontecido!

Alguém me dá uma pá? **PORQUE EU PRECISO URGENTE DE UM BURACO PRA ME METER! AGOOOORA! **

Agora sim eu captei o "mendiga"! Com a queda do carro, o treco engatado no sapato prendeu tão bem que até RASGOU A MINHA BLUSA! Dei sorte por meu sutiã não estar aparecendo, mas em troca havia uma cratera gigante no meu ombro, parando exatamente no início do busto. Minha reação foi tapar a coisa, ficando morta de vermelha depois! AAAAH MEU DEEEUS! POR QUE ESSAS COISAS SÓ ACONTECEM COMIGO? POOOOOOOR QUÊÊÊ?

'Nossa!' – Emmett chegou por trás dos três, só pra piorar a situação. – 'Esse troço ta feião hein? Pena que não arrancou a blusa toda... '

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Rose berrou, pisando em cheio no pé do bombado. Ah, ele tava merecendo mesmo!

'Uou!' – Jasper veio também, abraçado com Alice. – 'Você vai mesmo querer andar assim?'

'Concordo PLENAMENTE!' – A baixinha agarrou-se mais forte a ele, fazendo biquinho – 'Darling, roupa rasgada já saiu de moda A MILÊNIOS!'

'Parece que vamos ter que voltar para casa então... ' – Esme falou, piscando pra mim. OH MEU DEUS! EU AMO A ESME, FATO!

'Voltar? Acho que não precisamos de tanto assim! ' – O safado ainda riu um pouco, tentando tomar fôlego. EU O ODIAVA, FATO!– 'Pai, sei de um lugar dentro do parque que pode resolver isso. Vou até lá com Bella enquanto vocês compram os ingressos, pode ser?'

'Claro filho!' – Disse Carlisle, mal dando chance de Rosalie se manifestar. – 'Nos encontramos na bilheteria então!'

'Certo. ' – Confirmou completamente indiferente. Ele saiu de perto de Rose, parando atrás de mim e pousando as mãos em meus ombros. Deu leves batidinhas neles enquanto sussurrava no meu ouvido. – 'Hoje eu serei seu salvador da pátria! Ponha um sorriso nesse seu rosto horrível!'

'Você vai ver o sorriso quando eu te pegar. ' – Sussurrei de volta, tentando ter uma expressão agradável para os outros. – 'Me aguarde Cullen!'

'A bilheteria fica naquela direção. ' – Disse o maldito, apontando uma das duas entradas para aquele lugar dos horrores. – 'Nos falamos depois. '

'Bem... Tomem cuidado então. ' – Carlisle sorriu em despedida, começando a andar. Não demorou muito para que todos os seguissem, só Rose, que me fuzilou "discretamente" com os olhos enquanto andava. Fiquei com muito medo dela, muito mesmo!

'Vamos?' – O safado sorriu torto, saindo detrás de mim e sinalizando para frente. Bufei em resposta, andando pesadamente para longe dele enquanto segurava o bendito tecido furado. Segui até a entrada calada, tendo que aturar as risadinhas escrotas do Cullen. AAAAAI QUE RAAAIVA!

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Sei que era errado e tentava me controlar ao máximo, mas era impossível não se divertir com essa maluca! Ela parece um imã para coisas catastróficas e hilárias, realmente digna de me entreter!

Mesmo estando na cara que minha presença não a agradava em nada, ela ainda conversava comigo quando puxei os assuntos. Não sou de falar muito e todos que me conhecem sabem disso, mas, com Bella, todas as coisas que vinham na minha cabeça eu botava para fora, formulando-as em perguntas. Era bem estranho isso partir de mim, mas em compensação, bastante divertido!

'Vai me dizer pra onde estamos indo ou continuar a imitar uma hiena?' – Ela perguntou, o mau humor em pessoa. Isso só me fez rir mais, tinha que para agora, antes que saísse daqui direto para um hospital! – 'Dá pra PARAR?'

'Já chegamos!' – Disse, trocando o riso por uma tossida. Ela olhou para os lados, bastante incomodada com o lugar. Logicamente tinha percebido que ela não gostava de parques! Estava praticamente estampado em sua testa! Bem... Isso veremos depois. - 'Logo ali. '

Apontei para o conjunto de barraquinhas mais a frente. Lá vendiam lembrancinhas e souvenirs, ou coisa do gênero. Antes de elas chegarem aqui, Carlisle me pediu para dar uma olhada no local, só pra garantir se era bom mesmo. Uma pessoa normal gostaria daqui, o que não era o caso de Bella, é claro!

'Ta legal... ' – Ela me encarava com as sobrancelhas erguidas, ainda sem entender. Por Deus! Como Bella é lenta! – 'Você está querendo cobrir essa coisa aqui com um chaveirinho de carrinho? Haha, muito maduro Edmundo!'

'Esses tipos de loja sempre têm blusas para vender. ' – Disse, sendo a coisa mais obvia do mundo. – 'Acho que você não deve saber, já que Forks é um fim de mundo que não tem praticamente nada!'

'É... ' – Ela suspirou, tirando um pouco a mão de seu ombro para olhar o buraco, depois o tampou com a palma de novo. – 'Acho que você tem razão. '

'Estamos começando a nos dar bem!' – Disse, sorrindo para ela e sem precisar fingir para esboçar isso. Me dei conta de que se usasse as palavras certas, eu poderia ter uma relação bastante agradável com Bella. Peguei em sua mão, fazendo-a pular levemente em surpresa. – 'Vem. '

Eu não tinha noção de quantas lojinhas havia naquele lugar, só que eram muitas. Demos a volta em todo o local, mas nada de encontrar qualquer tipo de roupa. Chaveiros, canetas, bonés, pulseiras e até sex shop! Mas, blusa que é bom, nada. Realmente, o azar estava do lado dela hoje!

'Esquece!' – Reclamou invocada, sentando-se num banco e encostando no balcão de mármore de uma das barracas. Sem mais nada o que fazer, sentei ao seu lado. – 'Vou arranjar um jeito de voltar pra casa! Andar com a mão no braço o dia todo nem pensar!'

'Você já ouviu falar numa coisa chamada "pensamento positivo"?' – Eu disse, apoiando minha cabeça com a palma da mão, olhando para ela. – 'Isso funciona muito sabia?'

'Dane-se!' – Bufou, escondendo seu rosto entre seus braços cruzados no balcão. – 'Ah meu Deus! Que vida tirana!'

'Em que posso ajudá-los?' – Perguntou o homem educadamente, com certeza o dono da loja. Ele esbanjava um sorriso largo demais pro meu gosto!

'Obrigado, mas nós não estamos precisando de nad... ' – Parei de falar, prestando mais atenção em sua loja. Era uma pequena barraca de blusas, exatamente o que estávamos procurando há tempos! Mas, tinha um pequeno detalhe...

Os modelos eram **pequenos demais.**

Mini do mini mesmo! Fiquei confuso com aquilo, sem entender nada.

'Bella. ' – Disse, sacudindo o peso morto ao meu lado. Ela ergueu a cabeça, quase caindo do banco.

'Ai, que é? Não posso nem mais ficar depressiva não?' – Suspirei impaciente e sem falar nada, apontei para dentro da barraca, fazendo-a olhar pra lá. – 'Sim, uma loja de roupas, e daí?'

'Senhor. ' – O chamei, nem dando atenção ao senso de burrice da maluca. – 'Estou muito interessando em comprar uma peça, mas por que elas são tão pequenas?'

'Ah... ' – Ele sorriu largamente de novo, e eu afastei meu banco um pouco para trás. – 'Vendo para crianças e anões! Elas estão em promoção! Aproveite enquanto estou de bom humor!'

'Nossa!' – Bella sussurrou irônica. – 'Você me tirou do meu transe só pra me mostrar uma loja com as roupas da Alice! Muito obrigada!'

'Cala a boca!' – Sussurrei de volta, o vendedor sem nos entender. Abri um sorriso amigável e retomei a conversa. – 'Você por acaso não tem um modelo para ela?'

'Hmm... ' – O homem botou a mão no queixo, pensativo. – 'Acho que tenho um sim... '

'SÉRIO?' – Num instante a maluca ficou alegre. – 'ACEITO QUALQUER COISA! POR FAVOR!'

'Bem... ' – Ele coçou a cabeça, como se estivesse em dúvida. – 'Se você realmente estiver tão desesperada assim... Posso até fazer de graça... '

'Eu visto qualquer coisa!' – Bella pulou mais ainda, finalmente caindo do banco. Em questão de segundos a louca já estava de pé.

O vendedor não falou mais nada, só agachou-se e remexeu em algumas caixas que estavam do seu lado. Depois de um tempo ele subiu, mostrando a tal "blusa". Não era a toa que ele queria fazê-la de graça!

Tecnicamente não era uma blusa, e sim um fino moletom. Havia uma espécie de monstro na frente dele, peludo, sorridente e com uma coleira no pescoço. Tentei evitar rir, mas imaginar Bella com isso foi hilário!

'AAAAAAAAH NÃO!' – Ela exclamou, o que só fez aumentar a minha crise. – 'TUDO MENOS ESSA COISA!'

'Ele não é tão feio assim. ' – Disse o homem, olhando para o desenho e depois para ela novamente, erguendo a sobrancelha. – 'Vai levar?'

'NEEEEEM MORTA!' – Bella cruzou os braços enquanto eu me concentrava em parar com a gargalhada.

'A casa fica muito longe daqui Bella. ' – Eu disse, já controlado. Ainda deixei escapar uns risos, mas nada com que eu não desse conta. – 'Ou é isso, ou seu dinheiro todo em táxi para voltar. '

'Prefiro isso a essa humilhação toda!' – Falou, andando para longe. Fui atrás dela, ainda disposto a convencê-la. – 'Esquece!'

'Tudo bem, vá em frente!' – Focalizei a atingir no ponto emocional, já que ela também era bastante altruísta. – 'Mas todos te querem aqui, e você vai se sentir culpada se ir embora!'

Ela parou de andar, virando-se e me encarando. Estava com a testa franzida, levemente irritada comigo.

'Vamos lá Bella! Pare com esse medo bobo!' – Tentei incentivá-la, sem perceber que eu estava sorrindo. – 'Não quero saber por que você detesta parques! Eu... quer dizer... nós... só queremos que você fique!'

Ela botou as mãos na cintura e mordeu o lábio inferior, trocando olhares entre mim e o chão. Depois de três longos suspiros, sua boca abriu de novo.

'Ta legal, ta legal!' – Antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela levantou seu dedo indicador, mostrando que não tinha terminado. – 'Se você rir, está ferrado! E eu não tenho medo de parques ta?'

Bufou, andando pesadamente de volta para a barraca de onde estávamos. Fui logo atrás dela, comemorando em silêncio para que ele não percebesse.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Eu estava mais que ridícula. Era pior que o King Kong!

O safado caminhava ao meu lado evitando olhar para mim, assim ele não riria. Ainda bem mesmo! Se ele tornasse essa situação mais difícil pra mim, ele era um cara bem morto! COMO É QUE EU TOPEI FAZER ISSO?

'Por que você está tão calada?' – Ele disse, olhando para o outro lado. Aquilo já estava me irritando demais! – 'Devia pular de alegria, conseguiu uma blusa nova e de graça!'

'Cala a boca. ' – Bufei, o que fez ele rir um pouco. Urgh, QUE MERDA! – Você diz isso porque não está sendo a atenção daqui!'

'Eu achei que ficou bom em você!' – Ele comentou, completamente divertido. Senti uma veia da minha testa saltar com o que disse. – 'Vestida de monstra, combina muito!'

'VOCÊ VAI VER A MONSTRA!' – O safado saiu correndo para longe, adivinhando o que eu queria fazer. Disparei atrás dele, louca pra pegá-lo. – 'VOLTA AAAAAQUI!'

Percebi que mesmo eu querendo matar o maldito, ele não parava de rir. Por alguma razão que desconhecia, o seu riso me contaminou, me fazendo abrir um sorriso involuntário. E quando dei por mim, já estava gargalhando também.

Finalmente depois de muito tempo, consegui alcançá-lo! Estava sem fôlego, mas ainda sim me joguei nele, agarrando-o nas costas. Minhas pernas escorregaram até seu quadril e eu já podia imaginar a dor da queda, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ele as agarrou, deixando-me ficar em cima dele.

Todos nos olhavam como dois retardados, e o pior de tudo é que nem ligávamos pra isso! Depois ele me puxou para frente, agarrando minha cintura e girando junto com ele. A sensação foi ótima! O vento batendo na cara e os cabelos entrando na boca enquanto eu ria, maravilhoso!

Derrepente ele parou, me colocando no chão e ficando ao meu lado. EEEEI! NINGUÉM TE MANDOU PARAR NÃO TA? QUERO MAAAAAIS!

Ouvi um grande pigarro perto de nós dois, então ajeitei o cabelo para ver melhor. Rosalie me encarava com uma cara estranha, trocando os olhares entre mim e seu namorado. Os outros também estavam lá, mas o silêncio ainda continuou por alguns segundos.

'CAAARA! QUE ROUPA MANEEEEEEIRA!' – Quem foi que fez o comentário? Haha, Emmett! – 'EU QUERO! EU QUEEEERO!'

'Bom... ' – Jasper hesitou um pouco, certamente não pretendendo me ofender. Eu acho! – 'Pelo menos essa coisa não tem buraco né?'

'OMG! Acho que eu vou desmaiar de tanta cafonice na minha frente!' – Alice falou, cambaleando e caindo nos braços do mauricinho. GENTE! VOCÊS NÃO ESTÃO ME AJUDANDO TA?

'Por que vocês não nos esperaram na bilheteria?' – Edmundo perguntou normalmente, ao contrário de mim, que estava mais vermelha que tomate podre.

'Vocês estavam demorando demais. ' – Rosalie não notou que quem ia responder essa pergunta era Carlisle. O olhar dela estava me deixando muito incomodada, mesmo. – 'Enxergamos vocês dois de longe, mas parece que nem se tocaram, muito ocupados... brincando, não é?'

Meu Deus. O que deu na Rose?

'Os ingressos estão comigo.' – Carlisle se pronunciou, amenizando o clima pesado. – 'Vamos?'

'Vamos. ' – Rose respondeu, pegando o namorado pelo braço e o puxando para longe de mim. Ele me olhava de testa franzida, como quem pedia desculpas. Só comecei a andar quando fui levemente empurrada por Esme, estava ocupada pensando na estranha possibilidade de minha amiga agir daquele jeito.

Estaria ela... com ciúmes... de mim... e... EDMUNDO?

Não! Não! Impossível! Não tinha como! Nunca tivemos esse tipo de coisa antes, então por que agora? Haha, pare de besteiras Bella!

Mesmo a idéia sendo totalmente absurda, ela não saiu da minha cabeça. Não mais.

- x -

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Assim que todos nos juntamos de novo, Rosalie não deixava mais eu trocar nem duas palavras com Bella. Achei isso totalmente desnecessário e ridículo! Ela poderia sentir ciúme de qualquer garota, mas justamente da maluca? Era completamente irracional!

Nunca iria me envolver com ela, que absurdo!

Instantaneamente a imagem do corredor vendo a tona, só para contrariar meu raciocínio, como se ela dissesse "Ah é? Se é verdade, então por que você fez isso hein? Olha mané, OOOOOLHA!". Aquilo realmente estava me irritando!

Eu, Rose, Bella e Jasper estávamos parados ao lado da entrada para a montanha russa mais alta do parque. Do jeito que temos sorte, fomos recusados para entrar nela. Havia alguma coisa errada com os ingressos, então meu pai, junto com Emmett, Alice e Esme, foram ver o que tinha acontecido.

Bella conversava animadamente com meu irmão, sendo suas vozes as únicas ecoando no meio de nós. Rose estava agarrada a meu braço, fuzilando todas as garotas que me encaravam ao passar, querendo mostrar para elas que eu tinha uma dona. Revirei os olhos, tentando não ficar mais fulo da vida com ela.

Às vezes eu até conseguia me incluir na conversa, mas toda vez que falava muito com a maluca, Rose comentava algo, deixando o clima pesado. Então tentava pronunciar só as palavras necessárias, contra minha vontade.

'Bem pessoal... ' – Meu pai começou assim que chegou até nós. – 'Temos um pequeno erro aqui. '

'Como assim?' – Perguntei, notando o jeito com que Alice olhava para Emmett, se tivesse lasers, a anãzinha acabaria com ele na mesma hora. – 'Um imprevisto?'

'Olha darling, eu sei que ele é seu irmão e tal mas...' – Alice respirou fundo, rapidamente mudando de expressão. – 'EMMETT É UM BURRO! IDIOTA! ESTÚPIDO!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAH!' – O leso gritava com a língua pra fora enquanto Alice chacoalhava seu pescoço, tentando enforcá-lo. A anã não era tão forte, ele vai sobreviver. – 'HEEEEEEEEEEELP!'

'Emmett comprou somente quatro dos oito ingressos que precisávamos pra entrar lá. ' – Esme explicou, nem dando muita atenção à tentativa de assassinato da filha, - 'Só metade de nós vai poder ir. '

'Ah, que treva!' – Não acredito que isso saiu da boca de Jasper. A situação dele estava realmente séria! – 'E agora?'

'CALMA AEEEEW BAMBIZINHO!' – Emmett se livrou facilmente das mãos de Alice, se juntando a nós de novo. – 'Eu tenho a solução! Já que eu sou "o" flóridão!'

'Flóridão?' – Bella indagou, erguendo a sobrancelha. Todos tiveram a mesma reação. – 'Que merda é essa?'

'Ah gente, qual é!' – Meu irmão ficou indignado conosco, fazendo uma careta. – 'Digo flóridão pra não falar palavrão! O horário não permite! Emmett também é cultura ta?'

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – O coro de nossas vozes quase jogou o leso no chão. Ele se ajeitou um pouco, pronto para falar mais outra leva de besteirol.

'Então negada, é o seguinte... ' – Ele pigarreou, remexendo no bolso e tirando algumas varetas dele. – 'Vamos tirar no... Tchantchantchan! **PARITINHÔ**!'

'É palitinho seu idiota!' – Rose o corrigiu, mas do jeito que ele é meio surdo, acabou nem dando ouvidos. – 'Onde você arranjou isso hein?'

'Ué, no chão né?' – Emmett disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Deslizei a mão sobre meu rosto, não acreditando que estava tendo um dia daqueles. – 'Fui com a cara dos paritos, aí saí catando!'

'É PALITOS!'

'Ta, ta! Tanto faz!' – Ele exclamou, posicionando sua mão com as coisas no meio de nós. – 'Vamos tirar!'

'Eu não toco nesse negócio nem por um kit da Victoria Secret!' – Alice fez cara de nojo, ficando atrás de Jasper. – 'TÔ FORA!'

'Tudo bem amor. ' – Jasper ficou meloso, acariciando ternamente o rosto dela. – 'Eu tiro pra você. '

'Owwwwn! Eu te amo!' – Eles se beijaram, e todos estavam aos suspiros. Revirei os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que Bella. Ainda tínhamos essa sincronia louca, que estranho!

'FOOOOCO NEGADA! FOOOOCO!' – Emmett estalava os dedos, impaciente. Cada um então tirou o seu palito, tampando-o com as duas mãos. Ri um pouco ao ver a anãzinha tirando um pedaço de papel da bolsa para pegar no graveto! – 'Bora lá! É no três hein? Um... Dois... Quatro... Meia... Vinte e... '

'Emmett... ' – Alice suspirou, quase voando no leso de novo. – 'ATÉ EU SEI QUE DEPOIS DO DOIS VEM O TRÊS! TE TOCA!'

'Ta, ta! TAAANTO FAAAZ!' – Todos ficaram impacientes, esperando o retardado recomeçar a porcaria da contagem. – 'Um... dois... TRÊS!'

Abrimos as mãos, todas ao mesmo tempo. Sorri vitoriosamente por estar com um palito grande, satisfeito com a sorte ao meu lado. Rose também pulou, já que havia pegado um do mesmo tamanho que o meu. Alice também foi sortuda, dando um beijo estalado em Jasper como agradecimento. Olhei para Bella, que tinha os olhos arregalados para a sua palma. Nossa! Ela também conseguiu!

Não sei por que, mas realmente fiquei feliz com a possibilidade de nós dois, lado a lado naquela montanha russa com lugares apertados.

Por Deus Edward! Mantenha o foco!

'Gente... ' – Ela tinha a mão trêmula, erguendo-a para os perdedores. – 'E-eu não quer... '

'O que você ainda ta fazendo aí Bella?' – Alice botou suas mãos nos ombros da amiga, feliz da vida. – 'VAMOS LOOOOGO!'

'ESPERA! EU NÃO QUERO IR!' – Elas já estavam longe, a maluca sendo arrastada por Alice. – 'NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!'

'Coitada dela!' – Esme falou suplicante. – 'Ela morre de medo dessa coisa! Tem pavor de altura! '

'Não tem com o que se preocupar mãe!' – Rose sorriu, grudando em mim mais que chiclete embaixo de uma cadeira. – 'Ela supera esse trauma hoje! Vamos amor? '

Pavor de altura? Trauma?

'Claro. ' – Respondi, deixando-me ser guiado por Rosalie. Não queria admitir, mas mesmo sendo uma coisa boba, eu estava preocupado com Bella.

O instrutor da montanha nos indicou os lugares para nós sentarmos. Depois de todo o equipamento de segurança fechado, estiquei-me o máximo que pude para tentar achar as duas. Não demorei muito para conseguir.

Estavam a uns três vagões de nós, podia ver a cara de ambas. Alice estava animada, pulando bastante. Bella mal se mexia, o brilho do Sol refletindo o suor em sua testa, com certeza fria em desespero. Ela se virou para trás, e nossos olhares se encontraram.

Ela estava pálida que nem um cadáver, com os lábios trêmulos e suplicantes. Mesmo sendo uma besteira pros outros, era bastante sério para ela, até demais.

A campainha tocou e os vagões começaram a se movimentar. Havia uma descida logo no início, os carros já desaparecendo mais a frente. Só ouvi o grito das duas antes de despencar também.

Respirei fundo, mal conseguindo ficar de pé ao sair daquela coisa. Ajudei Rose a se levantar também, já que ela tinha cravado as longas unhas em minha camisa.

Esperamos bastante na frente da saída, vendo Alice lentamente descer as escadas, apoiando Bella nos ombros. Demorei um pouco para percebê-la ali.

BELLA!

'Ajuda!' – A anãzinha reclamou, eu e Rose andamos rapidamente ao encontro dela. – 'Não sou a mulher-maravilha ta? Osso pesa! E MUITO!'

'Meu Deus!' – Rose exclamou ao meu lado, surpresa. – 'Ela está verde!'

'É melhor vocês duas se afastarem! Ela pode... ' – Mal tinha terminado de falar quando um gemido de dor saiu de Bella, seguido por um jato de... Ah droga! RESPINGOU NO MEU TÊNIS! – 'Vomitar... '

'Urgh! Isso foi nojento!' – Acrescentou Alice, fazendo uma careta com a língua para fora.

'Vocês voltam para os outros. ' – Eu disse, apoiando totalmente a maluca em mim, passando seu braço por meu pescoço e a segurando pela cintura. – 'Vou levar ela até o banheiro. '

'Eu vou com vocês então!' – Bella gemeu de novo, desta vez com a mão na boca, abafando a segunda dose. Apoiei mais a maluca contra mim, sem tempo para responder minha namorada.

'Volte com Alice. ' – Disse, dando um selinho em Rose, na tentativa de fazê-la melhorar de expressão. – 'Encontramos vocês na bilheteria. Não saiam de lá!'

Então, sem dizer mais nada, saí andando rapidamente a procura dos malditos banheiros. Iria ser bem difícil, já que o lugar era bem grande. Olhei para Bella, o enjôo estampado no rosto. Trinquei os dentes, acelerando o passo.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Deus do Céu! Nunca me lembro de ter vomitado tanto assim na minha vida. Dessa vez a situação foi séria mesmo! Botei tudo pra fora umas três vezes antes de chegar aos banheiros.

Saí de lá, dando de frente com o safado, sentado num banco grande a poucos metros de distância. O final da calça dele e o tênis estavam bastante sujos, engoli seco com o pensamento, sentindo-me culpada.

Meio receosa, andei até ele, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Não demorou muito para ele notar minha presença perto dele.

'Como você está?' – Perguntou me encarando meio sério, seu tom era praticamente de um médico. – 'Sentiu mais alguma coisa?'

'Não, não! Eu... ' – Gaguejei um pouco, sentando no mesmo banco que ele, a uma distância agradável. – 'Eu estou bem melhor! Nem esquente a cabeça!'

'Quem está de cabeça quente aqui?' – Ele riu, me fazendo ter a mesma reação só que por pouco tempo, minha barriga ainda doía um pouco. Não tinha notado que o safado tinha duas garrafas na mão, estendendo uma delas pra mim. – 'Toma, beba isso. '

'O que é?' – Perguntei, virando a garrafa para os lados. Havia pequenos pedaços de alguma coisa dentro dela, aquilo revirou meu estômago.

'Água de coco. ' – Respondeu, tomando um gole da dele. – 'Vai ser bom pra você, já que está desidratada. '

'Eu não vou tomar essa porcaria!' – Eu disse, colocando a garrafa no espaço que havia entre nós. – 'Só bebo quando estou doente! E MUITO DOENTE!'

'Você praticamente baldeou cinco vezes no mesmo dia. ' – Ele deu de ombros, bebendo mais daquela coisa nojenta. – 'Saudável a senhorita não está MESMO! Deixe de frescura, tome logo!'

Peguei a garrafa de novo, tirando a tampa sem vontade alguma. O cheiro da água invadiu minhas narinas, me fazendo recuar. Engoli um pouco de saliva e tapei o nariz, entornando todo o líquido goela abaixo, fazendo cara feia assim que terminei.

'Viu? Doeu alguma coisa?' – Ele também já tinha terminado, jogando a garrafa na lata de lixo no outro lado dele.

'Engraçadinho!' – Falei com ironia, mostrando língua pra ele, que riu em resposta.

'Ah, de nada!' – Revirou os olhos, também usando o tom irônico. – 'Foi um prazer ajudar!'

'Ta bom, ta bom!' – Disse, rindo um pouco. – 'Obrigada. Sei que não tinha o dever de me ajudar, mas mesmo assim fez. Bem... Desculpa pelo seu sapato e... '

'Isso faz parte da rotina de... ' – Ele suspirou, baixando o olhar discretamente. –'um futuro médico. '

'Bem... não se gabe, mas...' – Olhei para outro lugar, disfarçando a estranha queimação em meu rosto. – 'Acho que você daria um ótimo. Igual ao seu pai!'

'É... ' – Suspirou, logo em seguida me dirigindo um sorriso fraco. – 'Quem sabe... '

Era impressão minha ou ele tinha alguma coisa? Foi algo que eu disse? Antes que eu pudesse pensar em falar algo, ele já havia me cortado.

'Bom... pelo visto você já está bem melhor.' – Ele disse, tocando levemente meu rosto e sorrindo. Aquele movimento súbito dele me fez arrepiar-me, sentindo meu rosto corar contra a vontade. – 'Acho melhor voltarmos. '

'E-eu também acho. ' – Disse, levantando-me do banco sem encará-lo. Aquela proximidade toda não era boa para meu peito, que parecia explodir. Ele posicionou-se no meu lado, sorrindo tranquilamente e sinalizando para que eu começasse a andar na frente. O fiz enquanto ele suavemente botava suas mãos no bolso da calça, nós dois andando sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

- x -

_**JASPER CULLEN #**_

Estávamos mais que mofando naquele lugar, e nada dos dois voltarem. Não que eu tivesse apressado pra sair desse parque fedorento e abundante de poluição sonora, longe disso! Se eu estava do lado da minha fada, o tempo era a única coisa que eu teria em mente.

'Droga!' – Rosalie reclamava pela trigésima vez, revirei os olhos. Ela era simplesmente INSUPORTAVEL quando não estava perto de Edward! Queria ficar 24 hras por dia perto dele! Nem eu e Alice somos assim! – 'Onde será que eles dois se meteram?'

'Rose.' – Meu pai começou, a impaciencia presente no rosto. – 'Bella passou mal, essas coisas demoram um pouco. Fique calma, daqui a pouco nós já vamos, só temos que espera-los.'

'Eu sei!' – Ela bufou, não se dando por vencida. – 'Eu vou atrás deles! Ficamos tempo demais aqui!'

'NÃO VALE!' – A voz de Emmett se aproximando interrompeu Carlisle, que ficou bem agradecido. E eu também! – 'VOCÊ ROUBA MUITO ALICE!'

'Não tenho culpa se você é um leso pra acertar as coisas!' – Ela virou a cara para Emmett, dando um selinho em mim. – 'No tiro ao alvo NINGUÉM me vence darling! FA-TO!'

'ORA SUA...!' – Sorte dele que Esme o fez parar, porque senão... A TAPA IA PEGAR! AAAAH SE IA!

'Tudo bem, chega. Alice ganhou e pronto!' – Ela disse, virando-se para nós, ignorando completamente o beicinho teimoso do meu irmão. – 'E filha, fique calma. Assim que eles voltarem vamos embora. '

'Que droga!' – Rose bufou, cruzando os braços. Fiquei quieto enquanto envolvia Alice em meus braços, a abraçando.

'Que droga mesmo!' – Emmett fez o mesmo gesto que Rosalie, revirando os olhos. – 'Ouvir você repetindo a mesma coisa toda a hora! Pior que vitrola quebrada, pô!' s, ignorando completamente o beicinho teimoso do meu irm

'DO QUE É QUE VOCÊ ME CHAMOU?' – Axiii, ia começar. A primeira briga do dia! Realmente, estava bom demais pra ser verdade. – 'REPETE!'

'VITROLA QUEBRADA, VITROLA QUEBRADA E VITROLA QUEBRADA!' – O palerma repetiu, e os dois começaram a discutir. Suspirei entediado, sentindo a gola de minha camisa ser levemente puxada para baixo.

'Eu é que não vou ficar aqui vendo esses dois se matarem. ' – Sussurrou Alice em meu ouvido. Ela me olhou, seus olhinhos brilhando. – 'Vamos comprar pipoca? '

Sinalizei positivamente com a cabeça. Qualquer coisa do que presenciar Rose e Emmett brigando. Palavras de baixo calão e pancadas? Que BRUTALIDADE!

Avisamos para Carlisle, que sinceramente não se importou com nossa pequena saída, acho que até queria ir conosco! Ele ficou para acalmar as feras, junto com Esme.

'Rosalie parece alterada hoje?' – Minha fada perguntou, franzindo a testa. Queria poder falar que sua irmã, pelo menos pra mim, era alterada todos os santos dias. Quem ia usar uma blusa com aquele decote ENORME? Que piriguete!

'Talvez seja só o clima. ' – Pousei a mão em seus ombros, olhando-a diretamente enquanto andava. – 'Garotas loiras geralmente ficam afetadas por aqui!'

'Jasper! Que coisa feia!' – Alice riu, me empurrando para o lado.

Me desequilibrei um pouco, batendo em alguma coisa. Ou pior, alguém.

'Perdã...' – Minha boca escancarou-se na mesma hora em que eu vi a merda a qual eu estava metido! Eu tinha esbarrado em um homem, pensando bem, aquilo NÃO PODIA SER UM HOMEM! A BARRIGA DELE COM CERTEZA PASSAVA DOS DOIS METROS! Pelas roupas, estava na cara que era um motoqueiro. Todo revestido de couro preto e luvas da mesma cor, com óculos escuros para completar mais o meu medo. Ele também era barbudo, parecendo estar pagando promessa para não cortá-lo. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas, e eu jurava que ia desmaiar. Desviei os olhos dele para um pouco mais atrás, deparando-me com outros vestidos igual a ele, engoli seco.

Maravilha! UMA GANGUE!

'Ta olhando o que?' – Quis apagar logo de uma vez, mas a voz dele me deixou paralisado e com as pernas tremendo demais para me mexer. – 'PERDEU O RABO NA MINHA CARA?'

'N-n-não, eu...' – Todos aqueles olhares em mim só faziam piorar minha situação, estava quase furando o chão de tanto tremer! – 'Eu... ahm...'

'Ta esperando o que pra se desculpar?' – Ele me encarou, e a manada dele fez a mesma coisa. SAAANTA ME TIRA DAQUI! – ' HEIN FRUTINHA?'

'Com licença... ' – Alice apareceu do meu lado com o rosto sério. – 'Por acaso... você chamou MEU NAMORADO DE FRUTINHA?'

'Olha só! Uma anãzinha!' – O motoqueiro riu, e toda a gangue foi junto. – 'FRUTINHA E ANÃZINHA! COMBINAM! HAHAHAHAHA!'

_**(n/a: por Deus, não sei de onde tirei essa rima estúpida, nem perguntem!)**_

'AAAAAAAAH! VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE OVINHO DE CODORNA?' – Ta legal, ela explodiu de vez, estamos ferrados! – 'Jasper, BATE NELE!'

'E-eu?' – Alice puxava meu braço, pulando com raiva. – 'A-amor... eu não acho que...'

'Bater?' – Ele deu uma risada estrondosa, seguido pelos capangas. – 'Essa frutinha me BATER? HAHA, vai encarar então?'

'Ele te derruba em DOIS SEGUNDINHOS TA?' – Minha fada bufou, empurrando-me para frente dela. – 'VAI LÁ AMOR! MOSTRA PRA ESSE BUJÃO DE GÁS VENCIDO QUEM É QUE MANDA AQUI!'

'BUJÃO DE GÁS?' – O barbudo berrou, tirando a jaqueta de couro, ficando só com a camiseta. MAMMA MIA! ESSE BRAÇO É MAIOR QUE EU! TO FERRADO! – 'AGORA APELOU! VEEEM CÁ SEU FRUTINHA DE MERDA!'

'O-o-o-olha... ' – O cara andava para frente na medida em que eu recuava dele. Fiquei desesperadamente desesperado (?), olhando para os lados na tentativa de ser socorrido. – 'A-a-agente pode conversar? Foi só um e-e-e-empurrãozinho de n-n-n-nada!'

'Calma frutinha!' – Ele estalava os dedos, e eu imaginava meu pescoço entre as mãos dele. AH MEU DEUS! ME SAAALVA! – 'Você não vai sentir nada!'

'ESPEEEEERA!' – Botei minhas mãos na frente, o vendo prestes a me pegar. Por extinto MESMO, me abaixei, com as mãos em cima da cabeça. – 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

Só ouvi um estrondo atrás de mim, mesmo assim pensei que era meu corpo quebrando em dois. Pelo menos a reposição não ia sair tão cara, vantagens de pai médico! Até estava raciocinando ainda depois de morto!

Peraí. EU NÃO TÔ MORTO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Levantei rapidamente, virando para trás e abrindo os olhos. O barbudo estava escancarado encima de um carrinho de pipoca! Certamente ele teria passado bem na hora em que o monstrengo pulava pra me matar. Era pipoca pra tudo quanto era lado, todas as crianças pulando no carrinho pra comer de graça! O dono pra variar estava alterado, arrancando a toca branca e jogando-a no chão, pisando nela em seguida. EU HEIN! CIDADE DE DOIDO!

**DANE-SE! EU TAVA VIVO! HAHAHAHAHA!**

'TA VENDO SEU NOÉZINHO BREGA!' – Alice chutou o mar de pipoca, fazendo uma onda cair no cara. – 'VAI PROCURAR O QUE VESTIR! SEU MANÉ!'

O bendito começou a se mexer, e isso foi o sinal que precisava pra finalmente decidir fazer alguma coisa.

'VEM ALICE!' – A puxei pelo braço, quase a deixando cair enquanto ela iria dar mais um chute na bunda do homem. – 'COOOOORRE!'

Passamos por entre os comparsas, um mais horrível que o outro. Eles bem que tentaram nos agarrar, mas o meu desespero e os milhares de pisões que eu e Alice demos nos pés deles foi o suficiente pra escapar.

'PEGUEEEEEEM AQUELE FRUTINHA!' – Ouvi um berro mais ao longe, mas nem virei a cara! Corri mais rápido, o coração quase explodindo. – 'EU VOOOOOU TE MATAAAAR!'

- x -

_**EMMETT CULLEN #**_

Se aqueles dois foram se pegar no banheiro, é melhor eles aparecerem com um saco de pipoca tamanho família pra mim, porque senão... HAHA, Jaspinho não irá saber o que o aguarda!

'Agora sim eles estão demorando muito!' – Esme disse, cruzando os braços. OOOH MINHA SENHORA, AGORA QUE VOCÊ PERCEBEU ISSO? – 'Não creio que pegar pipoca seja tão complicado assim.'

'Ah tia, depende do jeito da pipocada!' – Falei, ela me dando aquela secada mortal de Jason e a Serra Elétrica. Ta bom, calei! – 'Ou... o milho ainda ta cru né?'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Sem mais nem menos Rosalie bateu no meu braço. PÔ! ISSO DÓI CARA! – 'Cadê o Jasper? QUE SAAACO!'

Eu ia dar uma bela resposta pra ela, mesmo sendo a loira que me matava de desejo ela estava merecendo uma na cara! Me virei, algo mais a frente chamando minha atenção.

É UM PÁSSARO? Não. É UM AVIÃO? Não. É BATMAN E ROBIN DE CUECA? Bem, eles usam né? Mas não.

NOOOOOOOOSSA! ERA O JASPER CORRENDO! Que nem uma bichona... MAS TAVA CORRENDO! O que é aquele pedaço de pau que ele tem na mão? PUTS! É O BRAÇO DA ALICE! CARAAAAAAAACA MALUUUUCO!

'Ei Rose, sua boca é macumbeira!' – Comentei, antes que ela me batesse de novo, apontei para onde meu irmão fresco estava, junto com a vareta anã. – 'Fala que eu vou ganhar na mega sena?'

Ela me olhou mortalmente, e foi aí que finalmente me calei. PÔ, É UMA SACANAGEM! TODO MUNDO FALA E QUANDO CHEGA MINHA VEZ, NINGUEM DEIXA! SÓ PORQUE SOU PRETO! HUNF!

Bem, não demorou muito pro meu mano chegar até nós, todo ofegante e fresco!

'Nós... precisa...precisamos...' – Não entendia P.N! Alguém põe um tradutor de viadonês? – 'Sair... Da... daqui!'

'O que aconteceu Jasper?' – Meu pai logo o socorreu, pousando sua mão no ombro do mano. HAHA, deve ter se ferrado na hora H, broxa é flórida mesmo! – 'Alice? O que foi?'

'Tem... gente atrás de nós... e...'

Todos nós viramos as cabeças para frente assim que ouvimos os sons dos gritos. Era uma multidão! Não como no dia do shopping, mas ainda assim muita gente! Elas passaram por nós, um traveco me empurrando e esbarrando em Jasper. PÔ! QUE ISSO MERMÃO! SOU MAAACHO!

'PEGAAAAAAA ELE!' – Um bando de bad boys corria mais ao longe, todos com tacos de baseball na mão, batendo em tudo quanto era coisa. Uou! Eles davam medo mesmo!

'MERDA!' – Jasper berrou, pegando nos ombros do papai e os sacudindo-o com força. – 'AGENTE TEM QUE SAIR DAQUI PAI!'

'Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?' – Papis parecia que ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por outro berro dos bad boys.

'FRUTINHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' – O cara que estava na frente de todo o resto passou perto de uma vitrine de presentes, batendo-a com o taco. Vidro pra tudo quanto é lado! AGORA SIIM TO ASSUSTADO! – 'VOOOOOOOOLTA AAAAAAQUI!'

'COOOOOOOOOOORRE!' – Meu irmão fresco disparou, puxando papai com ele. Todos também o seguiram, e eu olhei para a manada de bads.

'COOOOOOORRE NEGAAAADA!' – Gritei, me botando a frente de todos. EU NÃO QUERO VIRAR COURO DESSES CARAS NÃÃÃÃO!

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Conversávamos de vez enquando, mas o clima ainda meio que estava pesado entre nós. Parecia que não tinha consciência do ato de andar ou respirar, fazendo só por hábito enquanto sua cabeça vagava por nem sei onde!

'Não sentiu mais nada?' – Perguntou-me, ainda com o olhar sem foco. Bem... pelo menos ele sabe que tem companhia né?

'Estou sim. ' – Respondi, mordendo os lábios antes de falar. – 'E você?'

'Como assim?' – Me olhou com um das sobrancelhas erguidas. – 'Quem passou mal foi você, não eu!'

'Ta legal, eu não sou muito boa nessas coisas, mas... ' – Engoli seco, pensando nas palavras certas. – 'Você parece meio chateado, e sei que foi por alguma coisa que eu disse. '

'De onde você tirou isso?' – Ele riu, o que não conseguiu me convencer. – 'Quem devia estar mal aqui é você! '

'Toquei em algum ponto que você não gostou por acaso?' – Desviou o olhar, virando a cabeça para frente e parando de andar. Arregalou os olhos, nem me respondendo mais. –'Ei... EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!'

'Aqueles ali não são Emmett e Jasper?' – Apontou para longe, e eu olhei. Os dois estavam correndo desesperadamente em nossa direção, seguidos por Alice, Rose, Esme e Carlisle. – 'Mas o que...?'

'**COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRE NEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADA!**' – Emmett gritava, enquanto ele e mais o resto deles passavam por nós. Ao mesmo tempo, eu e Edmundo voltamos a olhar para frente, nos deparando com uma manada de motoqueiros bançudos e com bastões do tamanho de postes nas mãos, grunhindo e gritando de raiva. Nós dois nos entreolhamos, fazendo a única coisa racional para aquele momento.

'**!**' – Gritamos, sem pensar duas vezes antes de começar a correr também.

- x -

'CAAAAAAAAAAAASA!' – Jasper se jogava no chão de braços abertos, esfregando a cara e beijando o piso. – 'COMO É BOOOM ESTAR EM CASA!'

'Quase morremos por sua causa!' – Bufou Emmett, cruzando os braços enquanto todos atravessavam a porta. – 'CULPA SUA!'

'Não foi minha!' – Ah não! Vai começar! – 'Foi tudo um MAL ENTENDIDO!'

'Sei, sei!' – Cuspiu Emmett, cerrando os olhos para o coitado do irmão. – 'O que foi então? Pegou na bunda dele por engano é?'

'Já chega!' – Fiquei grata por Carlisle botar moral em tudo, estava ficando com dor de cabeça com tanta briga do parque até aqui! – 'Estamos bem não? Então nada mais de conflitos aqui! Mas Jasper, você não vai me escapar de contar o que aconteceu. '

'Aaaahw MELECA!' – Revirou os olhos, passando a mão na cara. Ri um pouco, mesmo com o stress praticamente saindo pela boca. – 'Ta legal! Mas sem ninguém por perto!'

'Frescura.' – Sussurrou Emmett, levando um belo pisão no pé enquanto Alice passava por ele. – 'AAAAAAAAI! POR QUE ESSA MARCAÇÃO TODA NO MEU DEDÃO HEIN? QUE MEERDA!'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Ela mostrou língua pra ele, todos riram. Suspirou e virou-se pra mim. – 'Não quero ficar aqui pra escutar. Vamos subir?'

'Qualquer coisa por uma cama!' – Exclamei feliz, sendo a primeira a dar os primeiros passos para a escada. Passei do lado de Edmundo, que fez menção em se movimentar também, só que foi segurado por Rose. Mordi os lábios, nem me dando conta disso.

'Diz aí... ' – Alice já tinha trocado de roupa, agora com uma camisa discretamente larga roxa e um short jeans. – 'Por que você e Edward demoraram tanto hein?'

'Ah... ' – Olhei para minhas mãos, como se a resposta estivesse escrita nos meus dedos. Estou ficando lunática? HAHA, quem sabe! – 'Passei bem mal mesmo e... também conversamos muito... '

'Então quer dizer que...' – Seu olhinhos brilhavam em expectativa, já sabendo o que ia perguntar. – 'Sem mais brigas?'

'Acho que sim...' – Minhas bochechas coraram um pouco, até eu ficando assustada com a reação. Hellow! O que aconteceu comigo?

'AAAAAAAH! QUE LEGAAAAAAL!' – Alice atravessava o quarto de braços abertos para vir me abraçar, despencando no chão bem no meio do caminho. – 'AAAAAAAAI! FILHA DUMA %$#$##$##$#$!'

'ALICE!' – Me arrastei até o pé da cama, esticando minha cabeça para tentar vê-la. – Você ta bem?'

'QUEM FOI O ESPÍRITO DE PORCO QUE BOTOU ESSA PORCARIA DE PRIMEIROS SOCORROS AQUI?' – Esbravejou, levantando-se com a caixa branca nas mãos. Caí na gargalhada! – 'NÃÃÃÃO RI! E SE EU TIVESSE QUEBRADO MINHAS UNHAS HEIN? HEEEEIN? BUÁÁÁÁÁ! VOCÊ NEM SE PREOCUPA MAIS COMIGO! INGRAAAAATA!'

'Pára de drama Alice!' – Me levantei, tirando o kit da mão dela. – 'Eu levo isso aqui pro quarto dele. Feliz?'

'Se essa coisa ficar longe de mim e não cometer o assassinato das minhas unhas perfeitas... ' – Disse enquanto acariciava os dedos, suspirando ao olhá-los. AH MEU DEUS! QUE FRESCUUURA! – 'Vou até fazer pirueta!'

'Por que eu ainda convivo com você hein?' – Ergui uma das sobrancelhas, Alice me abraçou.

'Porque você me ama sua bobinha!' – Ela apertou minhas bochechas, sacudindo de um lado para outro. – 'Agora tira essa coisa masoquista daqui! PLEEEEEASE!'

'Ta bom, ta bom!' – Afastei-me dela, abrindo a porta. – 'Toma cuidado com a minha sandália, eu deixei ela perto da sua cama!'

'VAAAI LOGO BELLA!' – Ela riu, empurrando a porta para que ela se fechasse. Já do lado de fora, era só seguir em frente. O quarto estava aberto, só com a entrada encostada. Fiquei com um frio na barriga, mas segui para o cômodo.

'Oi?' – Arrisquei falar pela brecha, não tendo retorno. A empurrei de leve, botando minha cabeça para dentro do quarto. – 'Tem alguém aí?'

O lugar se encontrava completamente arrumado e vazio, sinal de que ele ainda não tinha subido para o quarto. Fiquei aliviada, entrando sem permissão nenhuma lá. Mesmo sabendo que não havia nenhuma viva alma ali, adentrei meio relutante, sentindo aquele cheiro gostoso de lugar limpo nas narinas. Um aroma de produtos de limpeza misturados com um doce perfume masculino. Fechei os olhos para senti-lo melhor.

Logo tive que abri-los para impedir uma queda linda direto ao chão. Um olho na frente e outro nos pés Bella, e você ainda se esquece disso! Me aproximei do guarda roupa e o abri, colocando o kit no meio de outras caixas. Passei meus olhos pelo quarto, prestando mais atenção nos detalhes.

Só agora percebia o quão bonito era aquele lugar. O aroma gostoso, as mobílias charmosas e brancas, a cama grande e com aparência confortável, o espaço enorme e as paredes pintadas em um claro amarelo, lembrando sutilmente a cor dos olhos dele... EEEEEEEI! ACORDA MENINA! TIRA ISSO DAÍ!

Minha vista parou na enorme estante de livros no fim do quarto, todos enfileirados ordenadamente nos espaços dela. Andei até lá, maravilhada com a quantidade de livros encontrados ali. Amava ler, isso era mais que fato!

Senti meu coração quase explodir dentro do peito quando meu olhar pousou em um dos diversos títulos que haviam na estante. "O morro dos ventos uivantes", OOOOH MY GOSH! ESSE ERA O LIVRO QUE EU ESTAVA PROCURANDO A UM TEEEEMPÃO!

'AAAAAAH!' – Abafei o resto do grito com a mão, enquanto pegava o tesouro cuidadosamente. – 'Obrigada senhor! Nada pode me impedir agora de ler esta belezinha!'

Poisé, como sempre eu estava errada. Assim que fiquei com o livro em mãos a estante simplesmente GIROU! Nem sei o que aconteceu e nem como, mas seu lado esquerdo bateu fortemente em minha bunda, empurrando-me para dentro de não sei aonde!

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!' – Reclamei de dor no momento em que senti o gosto do chão, meu queixo arrastando-se um pouco no piso. Tratei de me sentar, passando a mão na minha cabeça que latejava. – 'MAIS QUE MER...!'

Foi só então que me dei conta de onde estava. Lindo. Incrível. Maravilhoso. Não, isso era pouco para definir aquele lugar.

Era grande demais! As paredes laranja, seguido de caixas de som de última geração, ao lado da guitarra e baixo muito bem encostados nos apoios. Mais ao longe havia uma bateria, suas partes totalmente brilhantes. Levantei lentamente, sentindo algo molhado escorrer no lado da minha boca. Sim, era baba mesmo!

Andei pelo lugar, ainda de boca aberta com todas aquelas coisas. Por Deus... ELE TINHA UM ESTÚDIO ATRÁS DA ESTANTE DE LIVROS? QUE VIIIIIIIAGEM! ATÉ SALA DE GRAVAÇÃO TINHA NAQUELE LUGAR!

Não resisti à tentação do momento, adentrando na sala. Me senti uma cantora famosa gravando mais um de meus muitos CD's de sucesso. SONHA QUERIDINHA! SOOOONHA! Todas aquelas tecnologias que eu via nas lojas musicais de Forks nem chegavam aos pés destas! Incrível. Simplesmente incrível! Comecei a andar para trás, as mãos na boca de tanta beleza que eu via.

Do meu famoso jeito de desastrada completa, acabei batendo com as costas em um armário de arquivos, ficando bambo com meu empurrãozinho. Fechei os olhos e tapei os ouvidos, ainda assim escutando o estrondo da queda. PUTA MERDA! DEVEM TER ESCUTADO! TÔ FERRADA!

Olhei para os lados, completamente desesperada e tentando lembrar de como começava o pai nosso. Assim, quem sabe, eu conseguiria me salvar dessa! Olhei para o vidro da janela, onde havia uma placa cinza que dizia: "Sala à prova de som".

AAAAAAH MEU DEEEEEEEEUS! OBRIGADA! JURO QUE TE RECOMPENSO ASSIM QUE ME LEMBRAR DO PAI NOSSO TA?

Suspirei, tirando um peso enorme das costas. Só então percebendo que havia algo diferente lá. Encarei a parede, ou melhor, A PORTA QUE NELA HAVIA SURGIDO DO NADA! Troquei olhares entre o armário e a madeira meio velha, me tocando do que tinha acontecido.

Uma sala secreta? Por quê?

Minha mão já estava na maçaneta, pronta para girá-la e matar minha curiosidade. Fiquei receosa, achando melhor parar por lá mesmo e sair enquanto havia tempo. Meu lado menos nobre aguçou.

_**AAAAAH QUE SE DANE BELLA! ABRE LOGO A MERDA DESSA PORTA!**_

Fazer o quê? Sem mais delongas, abri a porta, entrando de olhos fechados no lugar. Respirei fundo, sentindo um sutil cheiro de mofo no local, mas nada de muito insuportável. Abri meus olhos novamente, dando uma encarada geral no novo compartimento.

Parecia uma espécie de sótão, mas muito bem organizado. Haviam diversos imóveis lá, todos com aparências velhas e de que não podem mais serem reaproveitadas. Também tinham várias e várias fotos em cima dos criados mudos e outros imóveis, mas não foi isso que me chamou a atenção.

**No meio de todo aquele lugar, havia um imenso pano branco, servindo de capa para cobrir alguma coisa que não era visível. **

Caminhei lentamente até lá, parando em frente à elevação do pano. Meu foco todo estava naquele branco levemente encardido, fazendo-me esticar mais e mais minha mão para puxá-lo dali. Parecia loucura, mas acho que não me mexia por conta própria.

E quando dei por mim, já havia jogado o tecido no chão. Voltei a olhar a coisa que o pano estava cobrindo, arregalando os olhos um pouco.

Era a pintura de uma mulher. O que me chamou a atenção não foi a tonalidade das cores ou o desenho, mas sim ela. Meus olhos desceram até a borda da tela, vendo o nome "Elizabeth Cullen" pincelado com precisão. **A mulher era perfeita.**

Fiquei vidrada no sobrenome da suposta mulher. Cullen? Ela era uma CULLEN? Quem é? Por que ela está nessa pintura e não com os outros Cullen?

'O que você está fazendo aqui?' – O tom alto da voz me fez pular, virando rapidamente para sua fonte. Por puro azar, acabei derrubando a tela no chão, mas nem sequer abaixei-me, meu olhar cruzando com os de Edmundo.

'Ed... eu...' – Havia alguma coisa diferente nele. Alguma coisa que estava arrepiando até a ponta dos meus pés, passando pelo corpo inteiro. Algo que eu realmente não gostava. – 'Eu...'

'RESPONDE!' – Seu tom me fez saltar, e instintivamente já tinha recuado um pouco. Sua expressão era assustadora e eu queria muito poder desviar meu olhar dela, mas não conseguia. – 'O que você está fazendo AQUI?'

Fiquei calada. Não estava em condições de fazer nenhuma ação, assustada com o jeito que falava comigo. Nem briga e muito menos irônico ou de deboche, mas sim de fúria. Eu sentia um frio na barriga, causando-me tanta dor que com certeza já estava em condições de chorar. Ele me dava medo, um medo que eu certamente merecia.

(SEASON 2) CAPÍTULO 1: MÚSICA

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

'Olha, eu posso explicar!' – Falei, pensando nas palavras certas enquanto finalmente conseguia desviar de seu olhar. – 'Eu só vim deixar o kit de primeiros soc... '

'Não quero saber o porquê de você ter entrado no meu quarto. ' – Disse frio, sem mudar a expressão franzida. – 'Não era para você estar aqui dentro, NÃO AQUI!'

'Mas pra quê esse escândalo todo?' – Perguntei, arrumando coragem não sei de onde para tentar enfrentá-lo. – 'Afinal, isso aqui é só um sótão empoeirado! Não tem nada de mais!'

'Cale essa boca quando for falar desse lugar. ' – Ele respondeu com os dentes trincados, se movimentando na minha direção. – 'Saia daqui, AGORA!'

'Por que você esconde isso tudo? Seus pais sabem?' – Eu queria respostas, não me importando com a pouca distância que estávamos um do outro. Meu medo não havia passado, mas estava decidida a arrancar alguma explicação.

Ele ficou calado, praticamente respondendo a minha segunda pergunta. Mesmo com a situação aquele mistério todo me corroia, e agora encarando seus olhos enfurecidos, tornava-se cada vez mais insuportável.

'Esqueça! Você nunca entenderia... ' – Edmundo falava baixo, sem tirar seus olhos dos meus. Via tristeza neles, mesmo se esforçando muito para esconder. – 'Ninguém entende... '

'Edw... ' – Suspirei, pensando duas vezes antes de tentar chamá-lo pelo nome certo. Não ia prestar, então suspirei, pulando o nome. Eu nunca gostava de ver alguém agoniado daquele jeito, e com ele esse desconforto era mais que insuportável. – 'Quem é... aquela mulher? '

'Saia. ' – Mais frio do que nunca, ele tomava distância de mim, passando do meu lado. Fiquei parada ali, nem tendo forças para voltar a encará-lo. – 'Isso não te interessa. Você já fez estragos demais aqui!'

'Eu já disse que não foi intenç...!'

'NÃO QUERO SABER!' – O tom alto me fez virar para vê-lo. Sua expressão estava mais alterada que antes. – 'CHEGA DE VOCÊ ESTAR SEMPRE SE METENDO ONDE NEM É CHAMADA! JÁ NÃO BASTA TE TER AQUI DENTRO! SAIBA QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ NESSA CASA SÓ POR VONTADE DE ROSALIE, SE NÃO FOSSE POR ISSO, JÁ TERIA FEITO DE TUDO PRA TE TIRAR DAQUI! VOCÊ É UMA IRRITANTE! EU NÃO TE SUPORTO MAIS!'

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Não tomei consciência das coisas que eu estava dizendo, e no momento que finalmente me toquei, era tarde. Já estávamos brigando, de novo.

'CALA A BOCA!' – Ela gritou, pronta para revidar. – 'ACHA POR ACASO QUE EU ESTOU FELIZ POR ESTAR VIVENDO COM VOCÊ SOB ESSA MERDA DE CASA? SABE POR QUE EU AINDA TE ATURO? PRA GARANTIR QUE VOCÊ NÃO MAGOE ROSALIE, ELA MERECE O MELHOR! E EU TENHO QUE FAZER COM QUE VOCÊ SEJA O MELHOR! ENTÃO PARE DE RECLAMAR DA SUA VIDA! VOCÊ JÁ TEM TUDO O QUE QUER!'

'VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA SOBRE MIM!' – Rebati, totalmente fora de controle. – 'NADA!'

'QUER SABER? VOCÊ TEM TODA A RAZÃO, E QUE SE DANE ISSO!' – Nenhum de nós abaixava a voz, isso estava me deixando mais tenso ainda. – 'POUCO ME IMPORTA ESSE SEU SHOWZINHO BARATO SOBRE ESSA PORCARIA DE SÓTÃO! É PERDA DE TEMPO SE PREOCUPAR COM VOCÊ! SEU IDIOTA!'

Não disse mais nada, só a vendo sair pela porta correndo. Fiquei ali parado por mais alguns segundos, que pareciam horas. Meu primeiro movimento foi pegar o quadro, o qual era o bem mais valioso que eu tinha. Agachei no chão, olhando para os detalhes da tela, que estava de costas para cima.

**DROGA! POR QUE TUDO ISSO ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?**

Era incrível como Bella sempre dava um jeito de descobrir todos os meus segredos. Primeiro meu lance com Megan, depois meu estúdio, agora esta sala? QUE DIABOS ELA TEM QUE SABER DE TUDO?

_**(n/a: essa parte aí de cima eu tirei de um comentário que eu li da fic, eu amo vocês, mesmo!)**_

Sem cabeça para nada, peguei a tela e a ajeitei novamente em seu devido lugar, pendurada cuidadosamente por um fio em um prego na parede localizada no centro da sala. Fiquei um pouco mais calmo com o fato de ela não ter tido maiores danos.

**É a coisa mais especial que eu tenho. O quadro de minha mãe, pintado por mim.**

Prezava esse lugar de corpo e alma, tomando qualquer medida para evitar entrarem aqui. Nem meu pai e irmãos sabiam da existência dessa sala, pois se soubessem, acabariam com ela.

Depois da terrível morte de minha mãe, todos se comprometeram a falar o mínimo possível do assunto, praticamente o esquecendo. Eu não estava pronto pra isso, como talvez nunca estivesse. Então combinei com meu pai de me livrar das coisas dela, o que logicamente não fiz. Construí eu mesmo esta sala, lutando para manter viva a memória de minha mãe.

Não que minha família não a amasse incondicionalmente, mas a perda dela os afetou muito, não sendo capazes de tocar no assunto sem ser realmente necessário. Isso também me acertou, muito mais do que os outros. Pois foi dela que me veio à vontade de querer ser músico, pelo menos perto do que ela foi.

Mas agora era só uma questão de tempo para ela abrir a boca para meu pai, assim tudo iria para os ares. Não existia nenhuma possibilidade de ela não contar, pois isso nem sequer lhe interessava. E depois de toda a nossa gritaria, agora ela com certeza estava mais decidida do que nunca, o que era um problema para mim.

Sentei no sofá, encarando a pintura a alguns passos de mim. Fingir para eles que eu não me sentia mais incomodado com a morte dela não chegava perto da dor que é dizer pra si mesmo...

**Mãe, eu sinto sua falta.**

Suspirei fundo, saindo dos meus pensamentos internos e logo tendo que voltar a raciocinar. Precisava consertar o armário que a bendita maluca com certeza havia quebrado, mais do que nunca não posso descuidar daqui.

O problema é que só Emmett sabia onde estavam as malditas ferramentas! Lá vou eu ter que procurar o leso! Sem vontade nenhuma, dei uma última olhada na tela, direcionando-me para fora da sala.

- x -

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Mesmo não tendo motivo nenhum, saí do quarto totalmente raivosa, talvez até faiscando fogo pelos cantos!

Ta legal, eu tinha motivo sim! O jeito que ele falou comigo não foi nada agradável! Ele vai ver só! Aquilo realmente me irritou!

Desci as escadas, por sorte não escorregando dos últimos degraus. Passei rapidamente pelos corredores, querendo logo sair ficar o mais longe possível do quarto dele. Andei pela sala, atravessando o sofá. O problema todo é que não tinha me tocado que um PAR DE PERNAS estava no meio do caminho! Resultado certo: caí direto no chão.

'AIAIAI!' – Juro que senti meu nariz achatar na queda. Pronto! Lá vai fazer cirurgia no nariz! Será que eu fico que nem o Michael? QUE SOOONHO! Ta, parei. – 'QUE MERDA!'

'Oh Bellinha!' – Ouvi a conhecida voz de Emmett, parecendo estar surpreso em me ver. – 'Caraca, você perdeu alguma coisa no chão? Quer ajuda?'

'ORA SEU...!' – Lá estava ele, esparramando no bendito sofá com uma revista da playboy nas mãos (novidade, hunf!), as pernas totalmente esticadas. TÁ EXPLICADO PORQUE EU CAÍ! Aquilo não eram pernas, e sim DOIS PEDAÇOS ENORMES E GROSSOS DE TORA! – 'Esquece! Onde estão todos?'

'Bem... deixa eu ver se me lembro... ahm...' – Sentei no espaço ao lado dele, me aconchegando mais no móvel. Suspirei alto, já esperando que a resposta iria demorar muito pra sair. – 'AAAH TA! Esme, Alice e Rosalie trocaram de roupa e estão malhando lá atrás! Papai e Jasper estão acompanhando elas no circuito. Coisa muito chata!'

'Parece que você tem um passatempo muiiiiiiito mais legal... ' – Disse irônica enquanto apontava para a revista, fazendo-o inclinar a cabeça pra trás. Pessoas lesas me irritam, sério! – 'Essa coisa parece ser bastante educativa né?'

'Aaaaah ta!' – Exclamou, finalmente entendendo o que eu quis dizer. Respira Bella, respira! Se controla pra não sentar o cacete nesse cara! – 'Não venha falar das minhas belezinhas! Elas são raríssimas, DIRETAS DO BRASIL!'

'Brasil?' – Arqueei as sobrancelhas, assustando-me um pouco com a resposta. – 'VOCÊ COMPRA REVISTAS DE MULHERES PELADAS DO BRASIL?'

'LÓGICO!' – Odiava quando a coisa mais doida do mundo era a mais obvia pra ele. Meu Deus, de onde esse leso veio? – 'Elas são as MELHORES! Essa aqui é a edição de aniversário de lá! INCRÍVEL! Olha ESSA FOTO!'

Ele folheou a revista por algum tempo, inclinando-se depois para me mostrar a garota. Não era uma foto, e sim UM PÔSTER! MEEEEEEEEU DEEEEUS DO CÉU! AQUILO É UM PIERCING? NAQUEEEELE LUGAAAR?

'É isso mesmo!' – Ele deu um sorriso safado e sinalizou com a cabeça, parecendo ter entendido meu espanto. – 'Muito boa né?'

'TIRA ISSO DA MINHA FREEENTE SEU TARADO!' – Praticamente gritei, amassando toda a revista nas mãos dele.

'Ta bom, ta bom!' – Ele revirou os olhos, pousando a pornografia sobre a mesa. Respirei fundo, me sentindo aliviada por não estar mais encarando aquela coisinha de metal nos lugares MAIS QUE ERRADOS! Emmett acariciava a revista, parecendo um retardado mental. – 'Ah Pricilinha linda! Não fica assim não, Bellinha não entende o seu piercing!'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Bati em sua cabeça, automaticamente o fazendo gemer um pouco de dor enquanto massageava sua cabeça. – 'Como é que Carlisle deixa você andar com essa coisa na mão? Isso traumatiza sabia?'

'Só se for pra você!' – Respondeu, todo bufante. – 'Papai é MACHO, eu também sou MACHO! Todos dessa família são MACHOS! Bem... não sei o Jasper mas... eu sou MAAAACHO!'

'É nessas horas que a mãe entra!' – Revirei os olhos, rindo um pouco. – 'Onde está ela pra te botar juízo hein Emmett?'

'Minha mãe faleceu há quatro anos... ' – Surpresa com o que disse, virei-me para ele, vendo a besteira que eu tinha falado. Ele estava cabisbaixo, com um sorriso bem fraco no rosto.

'Ah... me desculpa eu...' – Mordi meu lábio inferior, desesperada para tentar consertar a merda que fiz. – 'Eu não... sabia. '

'Tudo bem... ' – Suspirou, ainda com a mesma expressão.

'Sinto muito mesmo Emmett... ' – Pousei uma mão em seu ombro, ele me encarou. – 'Pense que ela está em um lugar melhor, e que com certeza olha vocês todos de lá, duvido que ela também não esteja torcendo pra vocês serem felizes! '

'Obrigada Bella... ' – Ele falou, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre a minha, sorrindo um pouco.

Derrepente um estalo rápido veio na minha cabeça, mostrando a pintura que eu havia encontrado no quarto de Edmundo. Analisei a tela com Emmett, percebendo certa semelhança. Loiros de olhos dourados... Meu Deus...

'Emmett... ' – Engoli um pouco de saliva, me prevenindo de travar na pergunta, mesmo sendo praticamente involuntária. – 'Sua mãe se chama... por acaso... Elizabeth Cullen? '

'Por favor, Bella... ' – Ele baixou a cabeça de novo, o que me deu mais um aperto no peito. – 'Não gosto de falar sobre isso...'

'Só me responde isso... ' – O incentivei, não conseguindo ser capaz de parar. Ele começou a alisar suas mãos de jeito frenético, até me deixando nervosa também. Sua boca se abriu, fiquei ansiosa por sua resposta. – 'Por favor?'

'Atrapalho alguma coisa? ' – Dei um salto ao ver o safado parado bem ali, com a testa levemente franzida. DROGA! SEMPRE ALGUÉM TEM QUE ATRAPALHAR! E É JUSTAMENTE ELE TODA A VEZ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – 'Espero que não. '

'Só estávamos conversando sobre minha revistinha!' – Ergueu aquela coisa nojenta como um troféu, beijando a capa. URGH! FIQUEI COM TRAUMA! – 'Ainda não vou te dar! Não acabei de ver!'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Não tive como não rir dele. Ele até tentou disfarçar, mas foi bem engraçado! Edmundo coçou a cabeça, fingindo-se de indiferente. – 'Quero saber onde você colocou a caixa de ferramentas. Preciso muito dela!'

'Depois o descuidado da família sou eu!' – Emmett revirou os olhos, arrancando um suspiro impaciente do safado. Ri mais um pouco. – 'Xiii... o pior é que eu nem sei onde eu deixei! Foi mal mano!'

'Está esperando o que pra começar a procurar? ' – Edmundo sorriu, puxando o irmão pelo braço e o levantando de lá. Eles trocaram alguns tapas, mais como uma brincadeira. Era impressão minha ou o safado estava me ignorando? – 'Do jeito que você é leso, vou ter que te ajudar também!'

'Bellinha também vai!' – Me assustei um pouco ao ouvir meu apelidinho carinhoso, fitando os dois irmãos na minha frente. O safado mantinha uma cara séria, que eu não consegui entender. – 'Quanto mais mãos melhor! Né?'

'Acho que vou ver se Alice já acordou! ' – Queria muito ajudar Emmett com isso, mas não sei se aguentaria Edmundo me encarando do jeito que estava agora, então resolvi inventar uma desculpa básica. – 'Ela até queria falar comigo! Ahm... Até loguinho!'

Saí de lá com uma pressa exagerada, escorregando em alguns degraus e quase me estabecando no chão quando cheguei ao segundo andar. Respirei umas três vezes antes de começar a caminhar pelo corredor, passando pelo meu quarto. Tenho certeza que Alice ainda estava dormindo, então nem tentei bater na porta.

Quando estava bem na frente da porta de vidro ligada à varanda, senti algo vibrar no meu bolso. Peguei o telefone, vendo o número da tela. Jacob Black. Engraçado, não era pra eu estar dando pulos de alegria e atender ao telefone no mesmo instante? Finalmente me toquei que se não apertasse logo naquele botão verde, perderia a porcaria da ligação.

'_Alô.' _– Respondi, nem dando conta do meu tom. Olhei para trás, certificando-me se estava sozinha no corredor.

'_Nossa, que recepção calorosa essa sua hein?' _– Jacob riu um pouco, e eu também. –_ 'Também te amo!'_

'_Por que só agora você ta me ligando?' _– Perguntei, esperando pela resposta dele. Estava bem chateada e precisando de um apoio dele, mesmo que não pudesse saber de nada do que está acontecendo aqui. Entrei na varanda, encostando-me na sacada de mármore. –_ 'Faz dias que não nos falamos. '_

'_Ah Bella! Por favor!' _– Ele exclamou, e eu mal o reconheci. –_ 'Você pode estar curtindo aí com as meninas, mas eu tenho coisas aqui pra fazer! Sinto muito, não estou tendo muito tempo esses dias. '_

'_Tudo bem... eu entendo...' _– Respondi sem vontade. Estava cansada de ser tratada mal tanto no mesmo dia. – _'Só não precisava falar assim. '_

'_Amor... me desculpa.' _– Ouvi seu suspiro na linha, então ficamos calados por um tempo. Ele continuou a falar. – '_Eu tenho que ir, só liguei pra saber como você estava. Seus pais mandaram lembranças, o telefone ainda não foi consertado, por isso ainda não te ligaram. '_

'_Tudo bem então. ' _– E antes de qualquer "tchau" de nós dois, o telefone já estava mudo.

'Ai... Por que isso tudo acontece comigo?' – Suspirei, deslizando meus braços pelo mármore morno, olhando o horizonte.

'Acredite... também me faço essa mesma pergunta.' – MAS QUE ¨$%¨$%¨$%¨$%¨$%¨$%¨$%¨$%¨$$¨ QUANTAS VEZES MAIS EU AINDA VOU TER QUE ME ASSUSTAR COM ESSE SAFADO APARECENDO DO NADA DO MEU LADO? PUTAMERDA, NINGUÉM MERECE! – 'Que foi?'

'VOCÊ POR ACASO TEM ALGUM DISTÚRBIO DE PERSONALIDADE?' – Gritei mesmo, soltando os bofes pra fora, mas o safado não pareceu se importar. – 'QUE SACO! PÁRA DE ME ASSUSTAR DESSE JEITO!'

'Pára de agir feito maluca! Não foi nada de mais!' – Ele riu da minha cara, eu a virei emburrada para olhar o horizonte de novo.

'Por que você veio aqui me perturbar?' – Perguntei, sem olhá-lo e muito menos entendendo o que se passava na cabeça dele. – 'Já não basta o que aconteceu no seu quarto?'

'Esqueça o que aconteceu por um minuto ta?' – Finalmente tive coragem de encará-lo. Aquelas piscinas líquidas brilhando com a luz do pôr-do-sol... – 'Só quero que... você venha comigo agora.'

'H-hã?' – Tarde demais. Já estava sendo puxada por ele, saindo da sacada pela mesma porta de vidro.

- x -

Ainda estava confusa com a estranha mudança dele. Será que ele se drogou e agora ficou todo manso comigo? Credo! Odeio homem drogadinho!

Olhei para baixo, involuntariamente meus olhos caindo sobre nossas mãos. Acho que ele não tinha percebido que estávamos com elas dadas. Meu primeiro pensamento foi tirá-las de lá, mas não estava com coragem o suficiente. Me deixei levar pela temperatura de sua mão, morna e confortável. DEUS DO CÉU BELLA! ACOOOORDA MENINA!

Finalmente paramos e eu olhei para frente. Estávamos no quarto dele de novo.

'Se quer brigar comigo de novo pode vir! EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE VOCÊ TA?' – Eu disse, me preparando para dar uma de Balboa quando estivesse na hora. Em vez disso o safado me olhava com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas, parecendo não estar entendendo nada. QUE FOI? QUER DAR UMA DE BURRÃO PRA CIMA DE MIM AGORA? NÃO ROOOOLA MESMO!

'DÁ PRA PARAR COM ISSO?' – Ele me respondeu no mesmo tom de voz. Já ia abrindo a boca pra falar, mas o maldito me interrompeu! – 'É TÃO DIFÍCIL ASSIM ENTENDER QUE NÃO QUERO BRIGAR COM VOCÊ?'

Cruzes os braços e virei a cara, nem querendo saber dele. Por que eu ainda estou aqui? Bella, você é uma anta mesmo! O ouvi suspirar, mas nem isso me fez encará-lo de novo.

'Você estava certa. ' – Nesse momento o encarei de novo, meus olhos arregalados com a confissão. – 'Elizabeth Cullen é o nome da... nossa mãe. E é ela que está pintada naquela tela... '

'Estava certa?' – Me lembrei rapidamente de minha curta conversa com Emmett, ficando surpresa com a minha conclusão. – 'Você estava ESCUTANDO?'

'Foi só uma pura coincidência, nada de mais!' – Explicou ele, sorrindo levemente. – 'Achei melhor intervir, já que... bem... ele estava se sentindo desconfortável com o assunto.'

'ah... ' – Suspirei ao lembrar da expressão de Emmett, uma pontadinha de culpa me invadiu. – 'Tenho certeza que você também não quer falar sobre isso, ficou bem claro pra mim depois de estarmos lá dentro daquela sala. Então... Por que você está me contando agora?'

Ele ficou em silêncio, esbanjando um sorriso torto. Ele virou de costas, rindo baixo. Fiquei ali parada e sem entender nada, ansiosa por uma resposta dele.

'Você acreditaria se eu dissesse que... ao ver você conversando com meu irmão sobre nossa mãe... ' – Ele riu de novo, o que me fez engolir seco. – 'Me fez ter... necessidade de... falar com você sobre isso?'

Senti me faltar o ar, aquelas palavras me pegaram um pouco desprevenida. Ele ainda não me encarava, só rindo baixo novamente.

'Vem. ' – Ele disse, começando a andar para a estante de livros. – 'Quero te contar o resto de tudo...'

Mesmo sem ele me olhar, sinalizei com a cabeça, o seguindo lentamente enquanto ele tirava o "Morro dos Ventos Uivantes" do lugar onde cuidadosamente estava encaixado.

Não tinha me dado conta de quão grande era aquela sala, até tirava meu fôlego andar por lá! Edmundo me mostrou cada uma das fotos espalhadas pelo local, todas com uma história diferente. Apoiei minhas mãos no grande armário de madeira, onde em cima dele estava pendurado a pintura. Fixei meu olhar nela, ficando embasbacada com a beleza dela. A mulher parecia um anjo.

'Linda, não é?' – Ouvi o safado falar, sua voz fazendo um fino eco no lugar. Me arrepiei um pouco ao escutar o som. – 'Quando as pessoas a viam, não conseguiam mais tirar os olhos dela. Ela sempre teve essa força sobre os outros. '

'Ela é realmente muito bonita... ' – Concordei com ele, sorrindo sem perceber. Olhei para a parte de cima do armário, vendo fotos que ainda não tinha notado ali. Eram de pequenos shows e palcos, onde ela sempre estava cantando. Não resisti à curiosidade. – 'Sua mãe cantava? '

'Sim. ' – Olhei para trás, o vendo sentado no sofá a alguns metros de mim. Estava apoiando seus braços nas pernas, me fitando com um sorriso terno que me fez ficar corada. – 'Ela tinha uma voz incrível, todos amavam quando ela cantava. Principalmente eu e meus irmãos. '

Ele falava da mãe com orgulho, o que me deixava mais mal ainda. Estava claro que a pessoa que mais sofreu com a perda dela foi ele. Mordi o lábio, pensando como seriam se tivesse perdido Renée. Tremi só de imaginar isso.

'Ela finalmente iria realizar seu sonho... ' – Agora ele não olhava mais para mim, e sim para a pintura atrás. A cada palavra dele meu coração doía, era horrível. – 'Estava indo ao encontro de um produtor musical muito famoso daqui, foi nesse dia que tudo aconteceu... '

Fiquei calada, só com os olhos nele. Seu foco estava longe, como se estivesse lembrando de cada detalhe para si mesmo em vez de contar para mim. Passeava minhas mãos freneticamente pelo móvel atrás de mim, nervosa por escutar a história.

'Foi de tarde, mais ou menos umas 17:00 hrs. O céu estava nublado, mas isso não a impediu de ir para o estúdio. Eu insisti muito para ir com ela, porém meu pai não me deixou sair de casa naquele dia. A chuva passou e nada dela voltar, então nosso telefone tocou... ' – Ele respirou fundo e nós baixamos o olhar ao mesmo tempo. Sentia que pelo menos tinha uma noção do que ele havia sentido. – 'Meu pai participou da cirurgia dela, mas era tarde demais. Morreu de traumatismo craniano, há quatro anos atrás... '

'Eu... sinto muito mesmo... ' – Mordi o lábio de novo, ficando meio triste com aquilo. O tanto que eles devem ter sofrido, com certeza foi horrível. – 'Eu não sab... '

Minha mão deslizou em um pequeno pedaço de papel que chamou minha atenção. Peguei para vê-lo mais de perto, estava bem embrulhado. O abri tranquilamente, certamente chamando a atenção do safado pra mim. Era uma espécie de letra com algumas cifras em cima. Uma... música?

'O que foi?' – Olhei para ele, que me encarava confuso.

'Não é nada! Eu só... ' – Pensei em inventar alguma coisa, mas ele já tinha visto o papel na minha mão, do jeito que ele percebe tudo! Meio receosa, respondi o que ele queria. – 'Eu só encontrei uma coisa... '

Ele estendeu a mão para mim, e eu caminhei até onde estava. Entreguei o papel para o safado, esperando por alguma briga ou algo do gênero, mas ele só analisava o papel que eu havia lhe dado. Esbanjou um sorriso nos lábios, e eu respirei aliviada. Uma briga a menos, por enquanto!

'Minha mãe escreveu essa música. Uma vez ela a mostrou para mim. ' – Ele ainda olhava para a letra, alargando o sorriso um pouco mais. – 'Disse que a fez com base numa carta que ela escreveu para meu pai. '

'A letra é linda. ' – Acrescentei, meus olhos pousando no violão ao lado do sofá. Era preto e marrom, muito bonito. – 'Você pode mostrar? '

Ele me encarou, fazendo uma careta que não tive como não rir. Me estiquei um pouco e peguei o violão,erguendo-o para ele.

'Me mostra a música!' – Eu falei ainda rindo um pouco, deixando o violão encostar na perna dele. – 'Quero ver como ela é! '

Ele pegou o instrumento, mas ainda ficou me encarando. Sentei do seu lado, dando um sorriso de deboche.

'Vou tentar não ligar pra sua voz horrível ta?' – Comentei, arrancando uma risada dele. – 'Prometo!'

'Voz horrível é a última coisa da minha lista que eu teria. ' – Ele retribuiu com um sorriso torto, ajeitando o violão em seu colo. – 'Tente não ficar hipnotizada por mim okay? '

'Haha! Metido!' – Nós dois rimos, foi então que ele começou a tocar.

**MÚSICA:  
**_.com/watch?v=lTwXB-cixMM_

O instrumento tinha uma aparência meio velha, me impressionando um pouco por ele estar afinado. Como a sala em que estávamos era um compartimento oco, o eco das cordas era muito bem escutado. Ele passava de corda em corda rapidamente, com certeza nem precisando da letra para saber as notas.

_**If I give up on you I give up on me  
If we fight what's true, will we ever be  
Even if God himself and the faith I knew  
Shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you**_

Um súbito choque passou por mim assim que ele começou a cantar. Estava concentrado, não deixando a música sair do ritmo de sua voz, pelo menos era assim que parecia pra mim! Agora o choque teimava em me arrepiar, fazendo meus pêlos eriçarem.

_**Tease me, by holding out your hand  
Then leave me, or take me as I am  
And live our lives, stigmatized**_

Só agora havia percebido minha boca escancarada ali. Baixei o olhar e mordi o lábio para fechá-la, voltando a encarar o safado de novo. Nossos olhares se encontraram no momento exato, corei um pouco. Ele esbanjou seu sorriso torto, tirando o meu fôlego na hora enquanto cantava. Aquela voz ecoava na sala e em minha mente, deixando-me cada vez mais encantada por ela.

_**I can feel the blood rushing through my veins  
When I hear your voice, driving me insane  
Hour after hour day after day  
Every lonely night that I sit and pray**_

Fiquei impressionada que mesmo ele me encarando, continuava a tocar com perfeição. Era totalmente diferente das coisas que eu sou acostumada a escutar! Não conseguia descrever aquilo! Era simplesmente lindo... e praticamente perfeito.

_**Tease me, by holding out your hand  
Then leave me, or take me as I am  
And live our lives, stigmatized**_

Foi então que comecei a ver a situação com outros olhos. Edmundo não era uma pessoa ruim, só incompreendido. Não queria sentir pena dele, mas era quase impossível. Perder a mãe já é demais, não poder desabafar essa dor com certeza era pior ainda. Eu havia parado de piscar desde o momento em que ele começou a cantar. Mas, pensando bem, pra quê eu tinha necessidade disso? Estava totalmente hipnotizada por ele!

_**We live our lives on different sides,  
But we keep together you and I  
Just live our lives, stigmatized**_

MEU DEUS! ONDE É QUE MINHA CABEÇA SE METEU PRA FICAR FALANDO ESSAS BESTEIRAS? Não, não! Hipnotizada não era a palavra certa! Eu estava... estava... admirada pelo talento dele, só isso! Nem havia notado a intensidade do olhar dele sobre mim, aqueles olhos dourados brilhantes, lindos e maravilhosos...

PELA MORDE DEUS! ALGUÉM ME BATE, POR FAVOR? EU ESTOU SIMPLESMENTE ENCHENDO ESSE CARA DE ELOGIOS! ESTOU LOUCA! SÓ PODE SER ISSO! NÃO DÁ PRA ESQUECER O QUE ELE FEZ COM ROSE! NÃO POSSO E NÃO VOU!

_**We'll live our lives, we'll take the punches every day  
We'll live our lives I know we're gonna find our way**_

Mas isso também não impedia de ter uma relação amigável com ele, lógico, pelo bem de Rosalie é claro! Finalmente tive chance de respirar de novo, já que agora ele encarava o violão, aumentando mais e mais a intensidade das notas. Prestei atenção em cada movimento seu, sentindo minha boca abrir lentamente outra vez.

_**I believe in you  
Even if no one understands  
I believe in you, and I don't really give a damn  
If we're stigmatized**_

Como uma pessoa que eu mal suporto ver no dia pode ser tão... linda? O sorriso torto, o rosto, o cabelo, o corpo... os olhos. Lá estávamos nós, nos encarando de novo sem nem um pingo de discrição. O mais estranho era que eu não me incomodava como antes, agora eu até achava bom. Uma sensação confortável...

_**We live our lives on different sides  
But we keep together you and I  
We live our lives on different sides**_

Tenho que confessar, ele realmente tinha vocação para cantar. Não importava o quanto ele aumentava ou baixava o tom de voz nas notas, continuava linda. Meus olhos não se moviam para canto algum, totalmente fixados nele. Eu não me entendia porque estava fazendo isso, só não conseguia parar.

_**We're gonna live our lives  
Gotta live our lives  
We're gonna live our lives  
We're gonna live our lives, Gonna live our lives,**_

_**Stigmatized**_

Uma coisa era certa, ele gostava muito do que fazia. Estava praticamente escrito no seu rosto, sorrindo enquanto continuava a música. Não segurei o sorriso também, sentindo uma alegria exagerada dentro de mim. Gostava de vê-lo feliz, talvez até muito mais do que eu deveria. As notas do violão ficaram cada vez mais lentas, sinalizando que a melodia estava acabando. A última nota foi tocada, a música havia acabado.

Eu respirava com dificuldade, meio que não acreditando no que eu tinha presenciado ali. Tantas perguntas que queria fazer, mas o medo de deixá-lo mal falava mais alto, bem mais alto.

Não sei por quanto tempo mais ficamos nos encarando, o primeiro movimento foi dele. Tirou o violão do colo, posicionando-o ao lado do braço do sofá. Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, finalmente me botando em consciência de novo.

'Já procurei essa carta por todo o lugar, mas acho que foi a única coisa que não consegui salvar de minha mãe. ' – Ele disse, baixando a cabeça, mas logo me fitando novamente. – 'Não sou tão bom quanto ela, mas... '

'Não...' – Praticamente sussurrei, nem tendo consciência do que dizia. – 'Foi perfeito... você é... perfeito... '

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Taí uma coisa que pensei nunca escutar na vida: Bella Swan, a maluca histérica que nutre um ódio mortal por mim, me chamar de _PERFEITO_! Talvez seja o efeito da poeira do lugar, preciso limpá-lo outra vez urgentemente!

Ela saltou um pouco, passando a mão pelo pescoço e deixando o olhar vagar pela sala, parecendo estar nervosa. Segurei o riso.

'Bem... ahm... quer dizer... ' – Pigarreou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Só agora ela havia se dado conta do que tinha dito! Ela é maluca mesmo! – 'V-você é bom! M-muito bom mesmo! Devia tentar a sorte numa carreira... '

'Acredite, quero muito tentar... pelo menos isso. Mas, meu pai... ' – Ela já sabia demais, tinha que parar por ali mesmo. Porém, alguma coisa nela, naqueles olhos chocolate, diziam que eu podia cegamente confiar meus segredos a ela. Fui contra a minha razão, disposto a falar. – 'Ele sempre culpa a música pela morte de minha mãe, proibindo tudo haver com isso se possível. Não tenho escolha senão seguir os passos dele, para evitar uma decepção maior ainda. '

Um longo silêncio surgiu entre nós, só mantínhamos contato visual um com o outro. Acho que ninguém poderia entender o estranho alívio que sentia após ter falado tudo a ela, até mesmo eu nem compreendia!

Foi então que subitamente fui tirado dos pensamentos pelo leve toque de Bella, sua mão pousada na minha, sempre a temperatura dela um pouco mais elevada. Fiquei meio surpreso com a ação da maluca, mais ainda quando mexia seus dedos sobre a costa de minha mão, como uma carícia.

'Posso não entender muito dessas coisas, mas... ' – Ela mordeu os lábios, olhando para o lado e logo voltando a me encarar. – 'Você tem um talento enorme, e não pode desperdiçá-lo assim. Entendo que esteja preocupado com seu pai e que quer fazê-lo feliz, mas não é justo com você. Você devia tentar, você _TEM_ que tentar! '

O jeito com qual ela me olhava deixava-me intrigado. Talvez nossa convivência não fosse a mais pacífica possível, mas podia ver que realmente aquilo lhe preocupava, e o mais importante, pelo menos pra mim, é que ela também _entendia_.

Nem um segundo havia se passado quando vi nossa proximidade. Estávamos a centímetros de distância um do outro, prestes a cometer o mesmo erro imbecil da última vez. Tinha a sensação de perigo e outra que não conseguia distinguir, talvez atração ou até mesmo... desejo?

Mas antes de qualquer coisa ela já havia levantado, praticamente dando a entender que não queria ficar ali para ver o que aconteceria. ESPERE UM POUCO! IA ACONTECER ALGUMA COISA? NÃÃÃO! LÓGICO QUE NÃO!

'Bem... eu... ' – Ela gaguejava, com uma mão atrás da nuca. Eu realmente devia agradecer por essa ação dela, mas então... por que eu me sentia tão estranho? – 'Acho que... sumi por tempo de-demais! Preciso ir ao quarto tomar um banho né? '

'Claro. ' – Sem querer ser abusado, mas ela estava mesmo precisando. Bella suava nervosamente, sem nem estar fazendo calor no lugar. Achei aquilo bem interessante. – 'Eu entendo. '

'Ahm... então... tchau? ' – Ela não passava muito tempo com os olhos em mim, sempre procurando lugares diversos para pousar a vista.

'Acho que um até logo seria melhor. ' – Completei, e, em um ato de educação, estendi minha mão para ela. – 'Não é? '

'Oh! ' – O sorriso dela saiu de um jeito bem estranho, mais parecendo como uma careta. Sua mão estava estendida, apertando receosamente a minha. Não liguei para a quantidade de água em suas mãos, só encarando seu rosto. – 'É mesmo! '

'Até Bella. ' – Eu disse, sorrindo para ela. Em segundos seu rosto estava vermelho, e eu segurei o riso, claro! – 'Te vejo depois. '

'A-a-até! ' – Ela fez pressão para que eu soltasse sua mão, o fiz sem reclamar. Nos encaramos pela última vez, eu alargando mais meus lábios num sorriso. Bella coçou a cabeça e passou por mim, andando sem olhar para trás.

Segui seus passos com os olhos, só virando-me para vê-la se afastando até que sumisse de vista.

Mal Bella sabia, mas eu estava totalmente agradecido por ela ter tido a paciência e compreensão para me escutar. Não sentia mais peso nenhum na consciência, e tudo graças à pessoa que mais me odiava. Irônico, não?

- x -

_**ROSALIE HALE #**_

Rosalie, você é linda, loira, esbelta, elegante e legal. Não precisa ficar se preocupando com nada! Isso é uma coisa boa, se eles estão se dando bem, você devia estar com as mãos voltadas para o céu e cantando ALELUIA alegremente pela casa!

Grrr. Odeio sentir essa coisa horrível. Mais brutamente falando, ciúmes. HAHA, eu, com ciúmes? NUNCA!

'E esse daqui, ficou lindo né? ' – Lá vinha Alice pentelha na minha direção, com o vigésimo vestido para pedir opinião. Se eu estivesse com uma arma na mão, já teria dado um tiro nela há séculos! – 'Esse não tem do que reclamar! Ele aperta nos lugares certos e... '

'Ta Alice! Esse está MAGNÍFICO! ' – Disse, tentando esbanjar alegria. – 'Como todos os outros dezenove vestidos lindos que você já provou! '

'AAAI MANA! ' – Ela começou a bater o pé e fazer seu biquinho clássico, revirei os olhos. – 'Já basta UMA Bella na minha vida, POR FAVOR! '

'Alice, minha irmãzinha linda! ' – Forcei um sorriso, sendo a mais "simpática" possível. – 'Tudo fica bom em você! Perfeito! Precisa mesmo PEDIR OPINÃO DE CINCO EM CINCO MINUTOS DE ALGUÉM? '

'Ai! Esquece! Ficar com você não está dando certo! Não HOJE! ' – Não hoje? Será que minha TPM ta chegando? Oh caara, QUE MERDA! – 'Eu vou atrás do Jasper, ele sim vai me ajudar! '

Ela virou a cara para mim, enfiando seu par de havaianas nos pés e andando arrebitada até a porta, abrindo-a em seguida. Mal havia encostado no travesseiro, só ouvi um estrondo mais a frente de mim.

'AAAI MINHA CABEÇA! ' – Ouvi Alice reclamar em voz alta, sentei-me na cama para ver melhor o que tinha acontecido. OMG! Lá estavam Bella e minha irmã, ambas com a mão na cabeça e com caras de dor. Eu ri, já tendo uma ideia do que tinha acontecido. ENCONTRÃO! TAVA NA CARA! – 'DOOOOI, COMO DÓI! '

'Pára de reclamar! ' – Bella disse, se levantando meio bamba. – 'Sua cabeça não é um puf da vida okay? '

'Ai, não to com paciência pra isso! ' – Se Alice não saísse realmente dali, explodiria fácil, fácil. Cabeça e altura eram coisas que não se podiam falar na frente dela. – 'Vou encontrar Jasper. Espere só Bella, VOCÊ ESTÁ FERRADA! MUITO FERRADA! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! '

'AAAAH! SAI DAQUI VAI! ' – Minha amiga empurrou Alice para fora, batendo a porta em seguida com força, nós duas rimos. – ' ÔH MEU DEUS! ESSE SIM É MEIO ENCOSTO ETERNO! '

'Ela também te ama. ' Eu disse, tentando ficar indiferente. – 'Onde você estava esse tempo todo? Não te vi desde que chegamos do parque! '

'Bem... eu... ' – Ela coçou a nuca, logo depois tirando o moletom ridículo de monstro. – 'Ah, eu só estava andando pela casa! Sabe como é, gravando o território! Aqui se eu não prestar atenção, me perco na hora. Hehe! '

'Entendo. ' – Ergui a sobrancelha desconfiada enquanto Bella virava-se de costas para mim, começando a tirar a blusa rasgada. – 'Vai tomar banho? '

'É incrível como você sabe das coisas hein? ' – Sorri, ficando grata pelo reconhecimento. – 'Vou sim! Acho que o cheiro dessa porcaria de moletom ficou em mim, saco! '

'Ôh coisa boa! ' – Acrescentei, divertindo-a. Ela pegou o celular do bolso e o jogou na cama, sem muitas preocupações. – 'A toalha já está no banheiro, nem se preocupe com isso! '

'Rosalie... eu te adoro! ' – Foi meio estranho o modo que ela me disse isso, mas acabei por deixar passar. Ela estava na porta do banheiro, ainda me olhando. – 'Por favor, dá um fim nessa coisa pra mim? '

'Claaro, claaro! ' – Ri ao ver que ela apontava para o monstro. Ela sorriu e entrou no banheiro, me deixando sozinha no quarto.

Se ela estivesse mesmo andando pela casa, eu a teria visto. Nisso ela não havia pensado. Bem, talvez estivesse com Emmett, já que também não o havia visto desde que chegamos. Edward estava no seu quarto, descansando. Pelo menos foi o que me disse.

É, a possibilidade de ela estar com Emmett aquele tempo todo era a mais provável. Nunca que ela pisaria no quarto de Edward. SÓ EU TINHA ESSE DIREITO!

Mas mesmo assim, a proximidade deles me incomodava. Parecia que meu namorado estava mais disposto a ficar na companhia DELA do que COMIGO! Que coisa é essa?

Precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas... o quê?

Despertei-me de meus pensamentos com um toque de um celular. Olhei para os lados, tentando achar a fonte do som. Depois de uma procura besta, meus olhos pousaram na cama de Bella, vendo seu celular mexendo-se no colchão.

Levantei depressa e pulei para sua cama, pegando o telefone para ver o número. Fiquei meio receosa, pensando se atendia ou não. Jacob Black, sim ou não?

Quer saber? Ah, que se DANE!

'_Alô?' – _Atendi, falhando um pouco na voz.

'_Bella? É você?' _– Ele havia percebido que não, dei um riso, esperançosa com a possibilidade de ser reconhecida. –_ 'Alô?'_

'_Não é ela bestão!' _– Eu disse, e nós rimos juntos. –_ 'Ela está no banho, sinto te desapontar!'_

'_Olá pra você também Rose!' – _Pigarreouum pouco, respirando para abafar o riso. –_ 'Como estão as coisas aí?'_

'_Ótimas! Melhores impossível!' _– Respondi, deixando de lado as pequenas coisas que me perturbavam constantemente. –_ 'Bem, não vou nem perguntar sobre você! Já sei a resposta mesmo!'_

'_Haha, engraçadinha. ' – Ele _disse com tom irônico, suspirando depois. –_ 'Tudo bem então, eu ligo pra ela depois. Foi bom falar com você Rose! Até log... '_

'_Espera Jacob!' _– Quase gritei, mas me contive por causa de Bella no banheiro. –_ 'Realmente precisava conversar com você sobre uma coisa... ' _

'_Qual é o assunto?'_

'_Bom... é melhor você se sentar em algum lugar e também ficar sozinho._' – Aconselhei, ajeitando-me na cama. –_ 'Quero te fazer uma proposta... __'_

'_Ta legal.' _– Ouvi alguns passos e por fim uma batida de porta, confirmando que realmente ele havia feito o que eu havia pedido. –_ 'Sou todo ouvidos agora.'_

'_Ta certo Black, é o seguinte...' _– Comecei, cruzando os dedos para que essa ideia não passasse de uma simples loucura. Acho que nem era loucura, já que se desse tudo certo, Bella iria me agradecer bastante por isso! Muito mesmo!

(SEASON 2) Capítulo 2: Arrasando geral, LITERALMENTE!

_**BELLA SWAN #  
**_

Deus do céu! Eu simplesmente estava no paraíso das camas! Fofinha e macia, tudo o que eu preciso pra capotar em grande estilo no quarto. Nem a luz do sol saindo pelas cortinas estava me incomodando, muito pelo contrário, acomodei-me mais ainda no travesseiro, quase voltando a dormir de novo. Poisé, foi QUASE.

'AAAH! ' – Me assustei com o subido grito no quarto, chegando até a pular da cama, só aterrissando direto no chão com lençol e tudo. QUE MERDA! – 'NÃO ACREDITO! FESTA! FEEEEESTA! '

'Ai... ai... ' – Resmunguei ao sentir meu corpo todo dolorido, parecendo que havia passando um rolo do tamanho do mundo encima de mim! Massageei minha cabeça, vendo Alice pior que pinto no lixo, pulando freneticamente na minha cama. – 'VOCÊ FICOU DOIDA, É? QUER ME MATAR DE SUSTO? '

'Oh Bella, me desculpa! ' – Ela botou a mão direita na boca, fingindo estar arrependida. Típico de Alice! Odiava demais quando ela fazia essas coisas, mas tudo bem, agente releva! – 'Não tenho culpa se é o único jeito de acordar você, Darling! Além do mais, aproveitei o embalo pra comemorar uma ÓTIMA notícia! '

'Ta, ta! Dá pra parar de implicar com meu sono, POR FAVOR? ' – Dei ênfase no final, o que a fez revirar os olhos. Fiquei de pé, minha bunda já achatada de tanto tempo no chão. Alice me encarava com um bico, mas não dei importância. Pra variar, né? Passei a mão pela nuca, mexendo o pescoço de um lado para outro, estalando-o. – 'Peraí. DO que você está falando? '

'Ta vendo? Por causa desse seu estado de desmaio profundo que você chama de sono, você acaba perdendo as news da manhã, honey! Darling, sinto muito em te falar isso, mas você não dorme Bella, vira praticamente um cadáver branco, cafona e xexelento na cama! Que ainda ronca e... '

'Eu já ENTENDI! ' – Bufei para ela, que logo se encolheu. AH! OUVIR ALICE RECLAMAR DE COMO EU DURMO ASSIM QUE SAIO DA CAMA? É PIOR QUE CÚMULO! – 'Não estou nenhum pouco afim de escutar os seus pitís sobre mim, ta? Mudando de assunto, que diabos você estava comemorando tanto? '

'Amiga, você NEM SABE! ' – Poisé né? Por isso que eu perguntei! Será que é tão difícil de sacar isso? Os olhos dela brilhavam, feliz como quem tivesse ganhado um bolão de chocolate. Que foi? Sou chocólatra ASSUMIDA! – 'Esqueça esses seus trapos da década de 60, VAMOS PRA UMA FESTAAA! '

Ergui a sobrancelha sem entender nada, vendo Alice chacoalhar o quadril de um lado para outro, dançando de um jeito bem maluco. Esqueceu o remédio tarja preta, SÓ PODE! Alice percebeu que eu não estava comemorando com ela, parando de se mexer e me fitando em seguida. Passou a mão sobre o rosto, suspirando depois.

'Por que você ainda está parada aí, hein? ' – Ela cerrou os olhos para mim, cruzando os braços. – 'Bella, essa sua sobrancelha está tão grossa! Hora de tirar uns pelinhos daí, né? '

'Só por isso que você ficou berrando no quarto? SÓ POR UM LUGAR PRA SAIR? ' – Ignorei o comentário super básico de Alice, revirando os olhos enquanto eu me dirigia para a cama de Esme. – 'Tchau Alice! Fui dormir! '

'Ai minha Pradinha linda! Ninguém TE merece, Bella! ' - Ela exclamou, mas eu já estava de cara no travesseiro de novo. HAHA! SE FERROU!

'O que eu perdi? ' – Nem me dei o trabalho de abrir meus olhos para ver que era, reconhecendo a voz de Rosalie na hora. Ajeitei-me na cama, rezando para cair no sono de novo, e bem rápido! – 'Ah Deus! A Bella ainda não acordou? Ela ta morta por acaso? '

'Manhinha linda do meu coração... ' – Eu estava prestes a jogar um travesseiro nas duas! É TÃO DIFÍCIL ASSIM DORMIR EM PAZ? – 'Pára com essas besteiras! Bate na madeira, Darling! '

'Ah ta bom! Ta bom! JÁ ACORDEI! ' – Foi mal! Sou meio pavio curdo de manhã! – 'Pronto! Em pé e de olhos abertos, feliz? '

Rose cerrou os olhos e suspirou, balançando a cabeça. Me segurei para não mandar língua pra ela!

'Ela já sabe? ' – Rosalie olhou para a irmã com a sobrancelha erguida.

'Lógico né? Mas com certeza a dona "Bela Adormecida" aqui nem prestou atenção! ' – Hã? Boiei agora! Alice bufou de novo, percebendo minha expressão confusa. – 'Bella, se liga! Festa, balada, boate! Entendeu agora? '

'Ah... ' – Não tenho culpa se fico num estado precário quando não durmo direito! Quem não fica? – 'Só isso? '

'SÓ ISSO? ' – As duas exclamaram. Revirei os olhos. Vai começar! – 'Você sabe MUITO BEM o que isso quer dizer! '

Oh Deus, o pior que eu sabia! Posicionei meus dedos dentro dos ouvidos, tentando prevenir a gritaria que vinha.

'MAKING OF FASHIOON! UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL! ' – As duas se abraçaram, pulando loucamente juntas. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas reviradas de olhos eu dei só nos últimos segundos! Nem preciso explicar o porquê, né?

'Ta legal, ta legal! ' – Passei a mão pelos cabelos, indo pro banheiro. – 'Vou tomar banho para ver se eu me esperto, ta? Não estou conseguindo prestar atenção em nada! Depois falo com vocês. '

'Espera aí mocinha! ' – Alice me advertiu, mas eu estava quase dormindo de novo encostada na lateral da porta. – ' Você tem que me deixar te vestir! E você VAI deixar, né? '

'Ta Alice... tanto faz... ' – Bocejei, sem ter a noção em que enrascada eu estava me metendo.

**- x -**

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Finalmente depois de tantos dias, uma saída decente! Até estranhei um pouco quando meu pai insistiu para irmos ver a "NIGHT" romana. Pense que com as novas visitas, festa e bebida nem passariam por nós. Poisé, eu estava enganado.

Principalmente se ele estivesse pensando em ficar SOZINHO com Esme, que também não estava "no clima" para uma festa, dizendo ela. Ri como pensamento, feliz por finalmente ver meu pai seguindo sua vida., mesmo não confessando, ainda.

Com esses pensamentos, eu tocava meu violão, distraído com os sons dos acordes. Prestei mais atenção no que estava tocando, percebendo que o som realmente me agradava. Uma melodia agitada, com certeza ficaria melhor ainda nos acordes de, quem sabe, uma guitarra...

'NOSSA! Compondo? Você? – Olhei para cima, vendo Jasper com uma cara surpresa. Não o culpo, já que eu também estava impressionado comigo mesmo! – 'Que bicho te mordeu? '

'Pare de me amolar, Jasper! ' – Ri, parando de tocar. – 'Por que você não perturba o Emmett? Ou quem sabe perder logo essa sua virgindade com Alice? Parece ser muito mais lucrativo! '

'EDWARD! ' – Meu Irmão ficou praticamente um tomate com meu comentário. Como se tivesse algo de mais nele! – 'N-não vou incomodar ela sobre e-e-esse assunto! Nós nãp precisamos d-disso agora e... '

'Arrã. Sei. ' – Olhei distraidamente ara baixo, uma coisa mais que desagradável entrando no meu campo de visão. POR DEUS! QUE MERDA É ESSA? – 'AAAAH JASPER! FICAR ARMADO ASSIM NA MINHA FRENTE NÃO, TA? SEGURA ESSE NEGÓCIO AÍ '

'AAAAAAAAH CARA! ' – Jasper se desesperou, rodando como um louco retardado. Para meu puro azar, ele tropeçou nos próprios pés, caindo encima de mim.

'SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI DE CIMA! SAAAAAAAAAAAI! ' – Eu tentava o empurrar para longe, pensando na coisa que estava roçando perto de mim. QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJO! O pior de tudo é que o maldito prendeu a camisa no braço do violão ao meu lado! O que dificultava o processo.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH CARAMBA!' – Finalmente consegui afastar Jasper e o... júnior dele, deparando-me com Emmett embasbacado mais a frente, com certeza com as piores coisas na cabeça. – 'QUE SURUBA É ESSA? PÔ, EDWARD! VOCÊ NÃO! TODOS MENOS VOCÊ! '

'CAAALA A BOCA EMMETT! ' – Bufei, posicionando cuidadosamente o violão do lado da cama. – 'Jasper, por que diabos você estava... estava... Ah! Você sabe! '

'B-bem e-e-eu... ' – Passou a mão nos cabelos, e eu por precaução me afastei de Jasper. – 'É que... você estava falando da Alice e sobre aquilo, então a imagem veio e... '

'Ôh Jasper! ' – Emmett arqueou a sobrancelha, cruzando os braços. -

'DÁ PRA PARAR? ' – Jasper exclamou, ficando vermelho dos pés à cabeça.

'AAAH CARA! NÃO ACREDITO QUE O TEU PASSARINHO QUER VOAR! ' – Emmett caiu na gargalhada, ofegando de tanto rir. – 'E ISSO SEM NENHUMA REVISTA MINHA? TU ÉS MAIS TARADO QUE EU RAPÁ! '

'NÃO OUSE ME COMPARAR A VOCÊ! ' – O caçula berrou de novo, só suspirei. – 'VOCÊ É UM NINFOMANIACO! NÃO LIVRE A SUA CARA ME CHAMANDO DE SAFADO! '

'TA LEGAL, JÁ CHEGA! ' – Botei um ponto final na gritaria. Aquilo já estava me deixando com dor de cabeça. – ' Bem... isso definitivamente só significa uma coisa... Está mais do que na hora de você virar homem, Jasper. Antes que seu amiguinho aí piore ainda mais! '

'Ta legal... Não entendi. ' – Ele respondeu após um curto silêncio no meu quarto. Eu e Emmett suspiramos. Ter um irmão tapado assim É FLÓRIDA!

'O que você entende por afogar o ganso, Jasper? ' – Meu irmão arregalou os olhos e eu ergui os braços por finalmente ele ter entendido o recado. Jasper coçou a cabeça, me encarando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

'Pô! Tadinho do ganso, Edward! ' – Grunhi irritado com a tamanha burrice de Jasper. Sinceramente, nunca mais vou reclamar de Emmett! – 'Você não tem coração não? Eu sou sócio do Greenpeace, poxa! '

'DORMIR COM ALICE, SEU IDIOTA! ' – Não consegui me conter, batendo certeiro em sua cabeça. – 'Pelo o que eu saiba, o leso aqui é ele! '

'EEEEEEI! ' – Emmett exclamou enquanto eu apontava para ele, bufando como um touro. – 'OLHA LÁ HEIN? ME RESPEITA! '

'Cala a boca Emmett. ' – Simplesmente disse, fazendo-o se emburrar de vez. Bem, pelo menos ele parou de falar, o que já era um avanço! Virei para Jasper, voltando ao que realmente interessava aqui. – 'Então Jasper, o que você nos diz? '

'Eu acho que vocês estão sendo muito precipitados! ' – Esperei calmamente o nervosismo repentino de meu irmão passar, nem prestando atenção as caras e bocas que Emmett fazia. - 'E-essas coisas não são resolvidas assim! Não preciso disso, nosso relacionamento vai muito mais além. '

'Você está querendo dizer que não se importa em ficar sem... ' - Não acreditava no que ouvia. Meu irmão coçava a cabeça, todo desconcertado.

'VOCÊ NÃO QUER MANDAR VER COM A ANÃ TOTOSINHA? TE FERRA JASPER! ' - Emmett escancarou a boca, entendendo muito menos que eu. Massageei minha testa, erguendo a sobrancelha. - 'TU É MUITO FRESCO! '

'O problema é que vocês não entendem! ' - Jasper franziu o cenho e eu imediatamente comecei a realmente me concentrar no que ele falava. - 'Os dois são completos machistas, isso sim! Quando se ama de verdade, a última coisa que pensando é em como vamos nos dar bem levando a garota pra cama! Vai chegar a hora que vocês irão se apaixonar por alguém pra valer, e quando vier, vocês vão me entender! Enquanto isso, PAREM DE ME AMOLAR! '

Realmente ele ficou meio alterado com o assunto, chegando até a levantar-se da cama e seguir para a porta. Jasper deu uma última olhada em mim e em Emmett, que ficamos parados vendo ele bater a porta com uma força desnecessária.

'Ele é frouxo é? ' - O lesado quebrou o silêncio, tirando-me do vazio sem sentido na minha mente. - 'Que discurso de parada gay foi esse? '

'Não sei Emmett. ' - E definitivamente não falava da boca para fora. As palavras dele martelavam pela minha mente, me deixando pensativo até demais. - 'Não sei. '

'Você falou que nem altista agora. ' - Cerrei os olhos para ele, que soltou uma risadinha nervosa. - 'Brincadeirinha! Hehe! NÃO ME BATE! '

'Ta bom, ta bom! ' - Levantei-me, passando a mão pelos cabelos. - 'Tanto faz. Já perdi a vontade há muito tempo! '

'Aonde você vai? ' - Ele fez uma careta confusa, conseguindo arrancar um riso de mim. - 'Não esquece da balada de hoje, hein? '

'Eu não vou sair de casa. ' - Sorri, rumando para a porta. - 'Nem poderia, já que papai quer todos aqui, o que é um saco! '

'Tem problema se eu deitar um pouco na cama? ' - Nem precisei responder, ele já estava esparramado lá! - 'Esse papo de agora me deixou com dor de cabeça! '

'Depois o Jasper que é o fresco. ' - Pensei alto, falando para mim mesmo em baixo som.

'Falou alguma coisa? '

'Não, não! ' - Fingi-me de indiferente, fazendo Emmett acreditar em mim. - 'Você está ouvindo coisas demais, não acha? Com certeza é a dor de cabeça fazendo efeito! '

'Dá um fora logo daqui! ' - Nós dois rimos, então eu saí do quarto.

Olhei para o final do corredor, direcionando-me para a varanda. Não estava com vontade de descer e ficar conversando lá embaixo, falando sobre quais os cursos que eu ainda vou fazer. Deixei aquilo de lado e abri a porta de vidro, sentindo o vento bater em meu rosto.

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Assim que saí daquele quarto fechei a porta, abafando as altas risadas delas. Meu Deus, ME DÁ PACIÊNCIA COM ESSAS GAROTAS! Ainda podia ouvi-las do corredor, mas estava bem melhor aqui fora do que lá dentro! CERTEZA!

Encostei-me na parede do corredor, sentindo o zumbido chato nos meus ouvidos de tanto escutar a gritaria daquele quarto, MINHA SANTA! NEM EU COM RAIVA BERRO TANTO ASSIM! Cocei a cabeça, andando até as escadas.

Fiquei encarando os degraus, pensando se descia ou não. Bem, não sabia quem estava lá embaixo além de Esme e Carlisle. Na minha garganta derrepente se formou um nó assim que pensei na possibilidade do safado estar lá embaixo, e isso realmente eu não queria confirmar. Não agora.

Então virei, ficando de costas para a escada e seguindo no lado oposto. Queria ficar matando o tempo até chegar o final do dia, sem ter que fazer nada para isso. Ta legal, eu só precisava de um lugar. Olhei para frente e dei um sorriso, vendo a varanda no fim do corredor. SIMPLESMENTE PERFEITA! Ninguém sentiria minha falta ali, e caso isso acontecesse, era só gritar e pronto! Nada melhor do que pegar um ventinho, principalmente agora!

Não demorei muito tempo para chegar lá, entrando no local e fechando a porta com cuidado. O ar batia nas minhas costas, começando a me fazer cócegas. Olhei para frente, faltando-me a respiração na mesma maldita hora em que me movi.

Por que diabos **TODA **a vez que **EU** estava aqui **ELE TAMBÉM ESTAVA?** MAS QUE DROGA! SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA LARGAR DO MEU PÉ SÓ POR UM MOMENTINHO SEQUER?

Ele encostava suas costas na enorme sacada de mármore, olhando para o horizonte sem sequer me perceber ali. Parecia que o destino gostava de me ver repetindo na cabeça várias e várias vezes o quanto minha baba escorria pelo canto da boca involuntariamente quando eu o via assim. AFAAASTA ISSO DE TI, MULHER!

Finalmente voltei a mim, dando de cara com um maldito par de olhos dourados me encarando, com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Será que tinha alguma coisa na minha cara? Preferi espantar a possibilidade da cabeça antes que eu desse mais bandeira ainda.

'Engraçado... ' - Ele olhou para baixo, não demorando muito para voltar a me fitar de novo. - 'Sempre aparecemos aqui, na mesma hora. Estranho não? '

'Ahm... ' – Ao contrário dele, meu olhar vagou em várias direções, teimando em fitar o chão. O pior de tudo era que o safado percebia o meu estranho nervosismo e tirava proveito disso para se divertir. AAAAH! DÁ RAIVA! – 'Sério? Juro que nem prestei atenção! '

'É. Eu percebi. ' – Ele se ajeitou, virando de costas para mim para encostar-se corretamente na sacada. O fitei de cima a baixo, parando inconscientemente os olhos na retaguarda dele. Meu Deus... o que é isso! **AAAAAAAAAAAH! EU TO FICANDO LOUCA! VOOLTA PRA VIDA BELLA, PELA SAAANTINHA! VOOLTA! **– ' Já vai sair? '

'B-bem, eu... ' – Pronto! Começou a palhaçada da Bella gaguejando! Alguma coisa me dizia para eu realmente dar um fora dali, e era exatamente o que eu iria fazer! Se pelo menos eu conseguisse me controlar, é claro. – 'Na verdade, ahm... '

'Ótimo. ' – Ele disse, sem virar-se. Sua voz saiu indiferente, como de quem acabasse de bocejar, falando por falar mesmo. – 'Então, por favor, pare de imitar uma estátua e feche a porta antes que a poeira entre no corredor. Você é relaxada desse jeito porque ainda não viu Jasper e muito menos Emmett espirrando por aqui. '

'Grosso! ' – Cuspi silenciosamente, tendo certeza que ele não tinha ouvido. Peguei nas laterais da porta e as fechei, esquecendo completamente que era para eu ter saído primeiro. ÔH INTELIGÊNCIA! Bati raivosamente na testa, logo botando as mãos no vidro de novo.

'Sobre o quarto... ' – Um arrepio enorme percorreu meu corpo quando ouvi falar. Ou será que foi o vento friozinho? AAH, QUE SE DANE! – 'Mais alguém já sabe? '

'Você merecia. ' – Disse. Mesmo tendo melhorado um pouquinho nossa relação, do meu ponto de vista, a sacanagem que ele fez com Rose ainda não passava pela garganta. Sinto muito, sou rancorosa demais! – 'Mas nem precisa perder a cabeça... eu não falei nada a ninguém. '

o passar, nem prestando atentino de meu irm interessava aqui. - 'alar, o que j

'Não acredito em você. ' – Bufei, o botando em meu campo de visão novamente. Eu sabia que ele não tinha a obrigação de acreditar na minha palavra, mas aquilo realmente _me_ _incomodou_. O safado me olhava pelo canto dos olhos enquanto eu andava pesadamente até ele, pronta para cair na porrada. Fiquei o encarando com o cenho franzido, praticamente exigindo que ele se desculpasse. Lógico que ele não iria fazer isso! – 'Mesmo olhando pra essa sua cara de maluca, eu não acredito em você. '

'Ah é? Como se ISSO me i_mportasse_! ' – Cuspi, ficando calada logo depois. Olhei para ele e depois o horizonte, sendo incapaz de manter meu bico fechado por muito tempo. MERDA, EU ME ODEIO! – 'Eu tenho a consciência limpa! Pelo menos eu não traio meus namorados como CERTAS pessoas fazem! '

'Vai começar! ' – Ele revirou os olhos, fechando a cara. Bufei, faltando pouquíssimo para eu perder a sanidade. Como é que esse elemento me deixa tão irritada? ALGUÉM DÁ PRA ME RESPONDER, POR FAVOR? – 'Isso já acabou garota, não dá pra esquecer? '

' Quem trai uma vez, trai de novo!' – O olhei sério, retribuindo-me do mesmo jeito também. Estava me sentindo num filme de faroeste, quando dois carinhas se encaram na rua deserta, prontos para agarrarem as armas e matarem um ao outro. Estranho não? – 'Nunca ouviu falar desse ditado básico, não? '

'E você acha que esse "ditado básico" combina comigo? '

'Como eu já falei antes... ' – Comecei a relaxar, apelando até para a acidez em minha voz. – 'Tipos como você eu conheço, então sei exatamente como agir caso você resolver sair da linha. Cuidado, ou vai se arrepender! '

'Você tem namorado Bella? '

Ta legal! Vou ter que confessar que a pergunta me pegou mais que desprevenida! Isso eu até iria relevar, mas uma coisa não saiu certo. Na hora que simplesmente eu responderia "Ah, claro! O nome dele é Jacob Black e mil vezes mais decente que você!" não chegou. Motivo?

**Não consegui falar, como minha voz não quisesse que eu pronunciasse a verdade.**

'Pensando bem... Não sei por que fiz essa pergunta! ' – Ele riu, sua ironia me atingindo em cheio. – 'Você? Envolvida com alguém? É praticamente impossível de acreditar. '

'E se eu TIVER hein? ' – Bufei, tendo raiva de mim mesma por não saber o que acontecia comigo. ALGUÉM BERRA PRA ELE A VERDADE, POR FAVOR? – 'Não vejo como isso pode ser do SEU interesse! '

'Coitado do cara! Só isso que eu falo. '

'TOMA , FILHO DA MÃE! ' – Depois dessa, perder a cabeça é a solução mais viável! Não aguentando mais, pisei com toda minha vontade no pé do safado, desejando que isso fosse capaz de esmagar os dedos dele e tirá-los depois! Cruzes! DESDE QUANDO EU VIREI CARNICEIRA?

Grunhi, deixando Edmundo reclamando e pulando em círculos para trás. Virei-me para encará-lo pela última vez, dando um sorriso irônico e assim saindo do local. Nunca um desabafo desses havia me feito _tão bem_! Acho que vou fazer isso mais vezes! MUAHAHAHA!

Ta bom, parei.

_**ROSALIE HALE #**_

Depois de tanto trabalho, finalmente havia decidido com que roupa iria sair hoje. Afinal, preciso ficar bonita e desejável para Edward, não é? E isso sim eu tinha prazer em fazer!

Já estava enjoada de ficar tanto com Alice! Amo minha irmã, de paixão mesmo, mas ficar um tempão ao lado dela cansa, sinceramente! Quase dei um grito de alegria quando fechei a porta do quarto, doida para encontrar Edward.

Dei alguns passos para o centro do corredor, mal virando para frente quando vi Bella passando distraidamente por mim, voando demais nos pensamentos pra notar minha presença. Era impressão minha ou eu vi um sorriso sínico nos lábios dela?

Essa não era minha prioridade agora, então deixa pra lá! Puxei fundo o ar para os pulmões, sentindo o perfume do meu namorado. Eu conheço o que ele usa muito bem sim, ALGUM PROBLEMA? BAAAABEM MINHAS FILHAS, BAAAABEM!

Não demorei muito então para chegar até o fim do corredor, me deparando com Edward saltitando de um lado para outro, segurando seu pé. Hã? Desde quando ele imitava o _SACÍ_?

Tombei a cabeça de lado, rindo um pouco da cena. Não sei se conseguia ouvir direito, mas podia jura que saiam muitos "desgraçada" e "maluca" de sua boca. Nem me dei ao trabalho de refletir sobre isso, entrando na varanda.

'Amor? Aconteceu alguma coisa? ' – Imediatamente ele me encarou, parando de pular e fazendo cara de dor assim que se encostou ao mármore.

'Não! Eu só... ' – Respirou fundo discretamente, voltando ao habitual. E sexy. Hmmm. – 'Esqueça, não foi nada de muita importância. Onde você estava? '

'No quarto com Alice! ' – Aproximei-me dele, enlaçando seu pescoço. Aproveitei o momento, brincando com os fios de seu cabelo usando meu dedo. – 'Escolhendo uma roupa básica. Pensei muito em você lá... '

Ele não estava com os olhos em mim, o que me deixou um pouco incomodada. Sua cabeça estava voltada para acima da minha, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa.

'Edward? ' – Disse seu nome sensualmente, na esperança dele virar a cara. Quem disse que deu certo? QUE DROGA! – 'EDWARD! '

'Hã? O que foi? '

'Você prestou atenção no que eu falei? ' – Perguntei, vendo-o piscar duas vezes antes de me responder um "sim" vagamente com a cabeça. Suspirei, tentando seduzi-lo de novo. – 'Então... você não vai tentar adivinhar o que eu vou usar hoje? '

Mais uma vez seu olhar ficou longe de novo. Não aguentei o gelo, puxando a gola de sua camisa para baixo, ficando de cara amarrada para ele.

'Mas pra que DIABOS você tanto olha lá pra trás hein? Eu estou BEM AQUI! ' – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, com certeza não entendendo minha reação. Um estalo veio em minha cabeça, a imagem de Bella andando para o lado oposto a esse me invadindo agora. – 'Por acaso... Bella estava aqui, com você? '

'Sim! ' – Respondeu finalmente me dirigindo a palavra direito. Foi só eu triscar na Bella que ele falou a boca! Alguma coisa dentro de mim não gostou disso. Me aliviei um pouco por sua discreta careta ao falar em minha amiga. – 'Conversamos um pouco. '

'Sobre? ' – Ele virou os olhos e depois começou a abrir a boca para falar. Mas sempre uma viva alma vem e atrapalha, não é?

'MAAAAAAAAAAANOW! ' – Principalmente ESSA alma! Emmett, tudo sempre é Emmett. Como eu fui capaz de um dia pegar esse palerma tão, tão... gostoso, alto, musculoso... AI MEU DEUS! PINTOU UM CALOOR AGORA! **AAAAAAAAH! PÁRA COM ISSO MENINAAAAAAAA! **– 'JASPER QUEBROU A PERNA DA CAMA DE NOVO! '

'Eu já lhe ensinei várias vezes como consertar a cama, Emmett. ' – Tio Cal veio logo atrás, com a mão na testa. Ele nos olhou, pulando discretamente. – 'Oh. Atrapalhamos alguma coisa? '

'Na verdade... ' – Encarei Edward, que tinha um sorriso nos lábios e o olhar na direção de Emmett, com certeza achando graça da cara do palerma. Ele fez menção de andar, mas puxei levemente sua camisa, querendo que ficasse. Adivinha? Não ficou.

**GRRR! ODEIO ISSO!**

'Ta legal, ta legal! ' – Ele pegou levemente em minha mão, tirando-a do seu peito. - 'Não está na hora de trocar aquela porcaria não? '

'NUM FALA ASSIM DA CAMA QUE EU TE DEI POXA! ' - Bufou Emmett, puxando Edward para longe. Me senti esquisita, muito mesmo. – 'VAI LOGO AJEITAR AQUELA MERDA! '

'Rosalie? ' – Ouvi Tio Cal me chamar, voltando a mim de novo. – 'Está tudo bem? '

'Ah, claro Tio Cal... ' – Sorri um pouco, logo lembrando uma coisa muito importante que eu tinha que falar com ele. – 'Tio... Eu já falei com ele e estou esperando a resposta. E a sua também. '

'Rosalie, eu já lhe falei que ainda não sei sobre isso... ' – Passou a mão na nuca, olhando para trás e voltando para mim. – 'Acho que se realmente Black vier para cá, Edward precisa tomar consciência disso e... '

'Com certeza não será problema! Eles são amigos de infância não? Só perderam o contato. Mas isso se ajeita depois! ' – Bem, acho que está na hora de pegar pesado, já que pela cara de Carlisle, minha ideia não iria ser botada em prática! - 'Tio Cal... Tenho certeza também que o senhor não quer que ninguém saiba dos fatos muito interessantes que eu presenciei há alguns dias atrás... não é? '

'Rose... ' – Ele engoliu seco, pegando nervosamente na gola da camisa, mexendo-a. – 'O que você quer dizer com isso? '

'Sinto muito mesmo Tio Cal, mas... ' – Suspirei, ele finalmente tendo a consciência do que eu estava falando. Era errado, mas tinha que confessar, era prazeroso ter o dom da "persuasão" como eu tinha. – 'Eu preciso que o senhor prepare logo a estadia dele por aqui. Nem precisa se preocupar com passagem, okay? Parece que... se correr tudo certo, os pais de Bella irão pagar. '

'Tudo bem Rose, tudo bem. ' – Ele encheu os pulmões de ar, ainda demorando um pouco para falar. – 'Só não precisa ficar tentando me... ahm... '

'Subornar? Tio Cal, essa é uma palavra muito feia! ' – Eu disse, abraçando-o. – 'Por favor, não me entenda mal, ta? Isso vai melhorar muito as coisas pra mim! Sinto muito mesmo por isso, sério! '

Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e apertei-a de leve, saindo pela porta de vidro. Quem tivesse presenciado agora essa minha conversa com ele falaria "nossa, como você é BAIXA!" ou coisa do tipo. Bem, deslcupa, mas se quero alguma coisa, preciso rebolar pra conseguir, não é? Aiai, vida tirana!

- **x** -

_**...Horas depois...**_

- **x** -

_**ALICE HALE #**_

PELA MINHA PRADINHA! COMO SORVETE É BOM! HHHHHHHHHHM! DELÍCIA DE NENÉM! NIIINDO, NIIIINDO DE COMER! AAAMO MUITO TUDO ISSO!

Eu confesso! Faço TUDO quanto é dieta só pra depois ME matar no _sorvete_. Que é? Todo mundo tem um vício, ta legal? ELE É MEEEEU, SÓ MEU!

'Alice, larga essa porcaria! ' – Rose falava, tentando pegar o pote de sorvete de creme das minhas mãos. Aiai, olho gordo é uma DOSE mesmo, putsgrilla! – 'Vai logo pro banheiro! Depois não reclama se agente atrasar, ta? '

'Eu sei que você quer é pegar o meu sorvete! Eu NÃO vou te dar! MUAHAHAHA!' – Dei uma risadinha básica, enchendo minha boca de creme. TOTOSO! Minha irmã revirou os olhos, coisa que eu nem liguei, claro! – 'Olha só! Essa aqui é a roupa da Bella. O que você acha? '

'Tem certeza que ela deixou você escolher a roupa dela? ' – Bufei com a pergunta. Era tão difícil entender assim que ela finalmente havia se rendido aos meus encantos de moda? Poxa, assim magoa! – ' Porque... Ela NUNCA deixa! '

'O que tem eu? '

'BELLA! ' – Corri para ela, que mal tinha acabado de entrar no quarto. Ela me olhou curiosa, certamente estranhando o meu brilhinho meigo nos olhos! – 'Você me ama? Muito, muito mesmo? '

'Aiai... ' – Ela riu um pouco, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. – 'O que você quer Alice? '

'Lembra quando eu te pedi pra escolher a sua roupa pra hoje? Lembra? ' – Olhei para o que ela usava, fazendo careta de tanta breguice em cima de mim. Calma Alice, tudo isso vai mudar daqui a pouco! – 'Ela está bem ali! '

Apontei para roupa, Bella automaticamente olhando também na mesma direção. Sua expressão foi de surpresa, tendo as duas sobrancelhas agora arqueadas. Boiei legal! O que tem de mais em um top ver lilás forte e uma calça preta de último lançamento? Grrr! Que raiva! É tão difícil agradar assim?

'Eu não vou usar isso aí! E-S-Q-U-E-C-E! ' – Bella respondeu, o que fez Rose cair na gargalhada. Fuzilei os olhos para minha amiga, mesmo assim ela negou com a cabeça. – 'Nem venha com essa história! Não te prometi NADA! '

'SUA INGRATA!' – Falei, metendo uma colherada exagerada na boca. Atravessei o quarto, colocando meu tesouro encima do criado mudo e depois seguindo para o banheiro. Antes de entrar, parei na porta, encarando furtivamente as duas. – 'Eu vou tomar banho, e quando eu sair é melhor você estar vestida com aquela roupa ali, ouviu dona "eu não vou usar isso AÍ!" ? E Rose, NÃO TOCA NO MEU SORVETE! EU VOU SABER, HEIN? '

Adentrei no banheiro, doida pra tomar uma ducha. Aiai, como é difícil ser _muáh_!

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Realmente, agora Alice estava começando a me meter medo. ETA MENINA PIRADA ESSA!

'É, parece que você vai ter que vestir mesmo! ' – Rosalie deu de ombros e logo depois riu da minha careta. Olhei para a roupa, imaginando a tremenda vadia que eu estaria parecendo. Pô, ainda não está na hora do meu ponto, ta? ÊÊÊÊ, brincadeira gente!

'Nem pelo pior dos cacetes! ' – Exclamei, andando até a cama e erguendo o vestidinho de vadia/blusa que fora escolhido para mim, imaginando o que se passou pela cabeça de Alice na hora. MEU DEUS! EU SOU UMA VADIA PRA ELA? MUITO OBRIGADA PELO AMOR, VIU? – 'Olha isso aqui! Ela pensa o quê? Que eu vou fazer ponto na boate é? '

'QUE HORROR! ' – Rose riu, o que não ajudou em porcaria nenhuma. Argh, odeio isso! – 'Ah Bella, veste logo! Tenho certeza que vai ficar legal! Você tem um corpo maravilhoso, então tem é que mostrar mesmo! '

'Prefiro ficar escondidinha. ' – Andei pelo quarto, pegando o sorvete e logo metendo na boca. – 'Fico mais confortável. É tão difícil assim ela entender isso? '

'Bella, o que você ta fazendo? ' – Rosalie levantou e ficou na minha frente, secando o pote de creme que eu agora comia. Nossa, isso tudo é um desespero? – ' Alice disse que... '

'Ela disse pra VOCÊ não comem! ' – Completei, enfiando outra colherada caprichada na boca. Por Deus, AMO SORVETE! – 'Babe amiga, BA-BE! '

'E-eu não queria mesmo! ' – Agora quem começou a rir da cara dela fui eu. Só pra provocar, enchi a colher de sorvete e fiz aviãozinho, passando bem perto da boca dela e enfiando na minha. Toda vez que a colher estava perto, sua boca instintivamente abria pra tentar pegar o creme. HOHO! Sou muito má, né? UI! – 'E-e-eu não... '

'Sério mesmo, Rose? ' – Perguntei, deliciando-me com o doce. – 'Porque não é isso que eu estou vendo... '

'ME DÁ ESSA MERDA DE SORVETE DE CREME! EU QUEEEEEERO! '

Ela disparou pra mim e começamos a correr pelo quarto. Perdi a conta de quantas voltas demos naquele espaçoso cubículo, mas de uma coisa eu estava certa: se eu não corresse, tava MUITO FERRADA!

Gente, eu não sou de ferro né? Contra minha vontade, desacelerei o passo, só sentindo o tremendo do encontrão que recebi de Rose pelas costas, fazendo a coitada aqui cair no chão. **AAAAAAAI MINHA BACIA! **

' ME DÁ! ME DÁÁÁÁ! ' – Ela se remexeu por cima de mim, procurando o maldito sorvete. É tão difícil lidar com viciados! Tenha SANTA paciência! – 'Ué? Cadê ele? '

Ta legal, ta legal. Essa agora me pegou de surpresa. Como assim "Cadê ele?"? Olhei para minhas mãos, sem entender o porquê de o bote não estar lá. Num instante Rosalie já estava de pé, petrificada ao meu lado. Levantei também, ficando no mesmo estado que ela.

Lá estava o sorvete, simplesmente todo derramado na cama, especificamente na ROUPA que ALICE HAVIA ESCOLHIDO PRA_ MIM_! O top e a blusa meladas de creme. A única reação que eu tive foi e empurrar a saliva para dentro da garganta, engolindo seco.

'Ah meleca! ' – Eu disse. Será que dá pra ficar pior?

'E então Bella? Já vestiu a roup... ' - Me arrepiei dos pés à cabeça, virando lentamente para encarar Alice. – 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MEU DEEEEEEEEEEEUS! O QUE É ISSO? '

É. Dava mesmo pra ficar pior!

**- x -**

_**JASPER CULLEN #**_

'PUTSGRILLA! MAS QUE DEMORA É ESSA? ' – Pulei do sofá com o berro ridículo de Emmett, que realmente só piorava minha situação. – 'ELAS FORAM FAZER AS ROUPAS É? '

'Emmett, cala essa boca! ' – Edward estava esparramado ao meu lado, apoiando seu rosto na mão encostada no braço do sofá. – 'Nuas é que elas não vão, né? '

'Eu até preferia! Assim não demorariam tanto! '

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT! ' – Agradeci a Deus por ele ter calado a boca, tudo que eu menos precisava era de gritaria!

Por alguma razão eu estava bastante ansioso. Tudo bem, ansioso não, nervoso. Ou talvez paranóico? AH! SEI LÁ! Na verdade sempre fui assim quando o assunto era sair para algum lugar jeito de pessoas bêbadas, suadas e dançantes em um só lugar. Não sou muito a favor disso, elas fedem! E MUITO!

'Se eu já não estivesse acostumado com essas intrigas pequenas entre vocês, ficariam de castigo agora. ' – Meu pai acrescentou, nos deixando mudos de vez.

'Eu acho tão fofinho! ' – Esme sorria, trocando olhares para cada um de nós. – 'Vocês estão ótimos! Um mais lindo que o outro! '

'EIEIEI! ' – Todos nós viramos em direção às escadas, minha boca quase se escancarando no chão. – 'O melhor de TODOS é o JASPER! FATO PURO! '

Meu Deus, um anjo caiu do céu! Não acreditava que aquela garota descendo os degraus e caminhando até mim era Alice, minha Alice. Tudo nela era perfeito: as curvas, o vestido, o cabelo, TUDO! Nada no que botar erro, nada.

'Oi amor! ' – Ela enlaçou meu pescoço, eu ainda sem ação. Nos separamos e então quase tive um infarto quando ela simplesmente girou na minha frente, a saia do vestido levemente sendo erguida. – 'Como estou? '

'Você está... ' – Não tinha descrição! A baba praticamente estava escorrendo pelos lados de minha boca.

'GOSTOOOOSA! ' – Emmett apareceu ao lado dela, abraçando-a pelo ombro. – 'Se ele não te quiser mais, eu quero ta? '

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT! ' – Bufei, tirando aquela mão pesada da MINHA namorada. – 'E SAI DE CIMA DELA! JÁ! '

'Onde estão as outras? ' – Esme perguntou, pigarreando antes que eu pudesse pular em cima do meu irmão ninfomaníaco.

'Digamos que elas vão ter que se atrasar um pouquinho! MUAHAHAHA! ' - A risadinha linda e maligna dela assustou um pouco todos. Ela olhou pros lados e ajeitou o cabelo solto. Linda como sempre! – 'Bem... elas disseram que é melhor irmos primeiro! '

'Mas quem vai levá-las? ' – Edward finalmente mostrou-se interessado, ajeitando-se no sofá.

'Emmett! ' – Minha fada respondeu rápido, batendo no ombro largo dele. – 'Você não se importa, né? '

'Se elas estiverem tão gostosas quanto você, sem problema nenhum! ' – Quase tive um treco ao ver ele lamber os beiços para ela. FILHO DA MÃE ABUSADO!

'Ta legal, é melhor você parar com isso Emmett! Antes que leve um tapa na cara. ' – Edward levantou, tirando a chave do bolso e caminhando até nosso pai. – 'Já estamos indo. E é melhor que você não nos espere, na verdade nem precisa. '

'Tudo bem, cuidado! ' – Puxei Alice para longe de Emmett, andando em direção a porta, sendo seguidos por Esme e Carlisle. – 'Não façam muitas besteiras! '

Olhei meu pai pelo canto dos olhos e segui para o carro de Edward. Haha, como se fosse acontecer algo de anormal! Será?

**- x -**

**MÚSICA:**  
_**.com/watch?v=APtj3EvhfWA&feature=fvst**_

Em questão de minutos já estávamos dentro da boate. Acho que o nome era "La Luna Cantante" ou algo assim! Ainda me impressionava como casas de shows tão grandes podiam existir em ruas tão estreitas, e ainda serem bem decoradas e limpas. Mesmo assim, aquelas pessoas dançando e se enroscando no andar debaixo não era muito a minha praia!

'Uou! Vocês não acham que está muito calor aqui? ' – Reclamei, me abanando com a gola da camisa. Edward riu de mim.

'O calor estimula muitas coisas sabia? ' – Ele piscou, e eu sabia exatamente o que o safado quis dizer. Engoli seco, percebendo o suor escorrer por meu pescoço. – 'Vem, o bar fica lá embaixo! '

'Lá? ' – Apontei para o térreo, vendo aquela galera toda se esfregando e trocando suor. Credo! QUE. NOJO! – 'Pensando bem... já passou! '

'Ah! Vamos amore! Aproveitamos e dançamos um pouco! ' – Não tinha mais como escapar, já estando no aglomerado de suor do térreo.

Minha namorada ia saltitante para o meio do povo, dançando perfeitamente. Uou, simplesmente Uou. Ela mexia o quadril, colocando minhas mãos para seguir o movimento. Fui às nuvens assim!

Dei graças a Deus quando chegamos ao outro lado, sentando nos bancos seguidos da bancada enorme do bar. Quando olhei para meu irmão, o bendito já estava entornando um copo de um líquido vermelho, sua cara ficando até meio rosada.

'Ei Edward! ' – Falei alto, o som praticamente me deixando surdo. – 'Vai devagar! Você vai acabar tendo um problema nos rins assim! '

'Eu dou conta do recado, obrigado pela preocupação! ' – Me respondeu rindo, erguendo o copo e entornando de novo, pedindo para que o garçom enchesse novamente. – 'Não sou você, por isso mesmo que eu bebo! '

'EEEI! NÃO FALA ASSIM DO MEU JASPINHO! ' – Alice revoltou-se, virando-se furiosamente pro barman. – 'EEEI VELHOTE, ENCHE UM COPO DISSO AÍ! ELE VAI BEBER TAMBÉM! '

'Alice, eu não acho que... ' – Em questão de segundos o copo estava na minha frente sendo erguido por minha fada. Mesmo com o barulho, podia ouvir o riso de Edward ao meu lado.

'Toma amor, pra você! ' – Ela empurrou mais o copo em direção à minha boca. Fechei a cara assim que senti o cheiro forte de álcool da coisa.

'Pára de frescura Jasper! ' – Edward esticou a mão em direção à bebida com menção de pegá-la de Alice, que desviou bem na hora. Pro meu azar, é claro! – 'Que foi? Se ele não quer, eu quero! '

'Nada disso! É lógico que ele quer! Faz parte da diversão. ' – Ela mesma abriu a palma de minha mão e depositou o copo. Ai Deus! E agora? – 'Vamos amor! Só um copinho de nada! Pra esse seu irmão não ficar mais judiando de você! '

'Ei, o meu copo já acabou! ' – Ele riu, coçando a cabeça. – 'Vai demorar muito? Ou vai me dar o seu? '

Quer saber? **DANE-SE. **

'Não vou te dar esse gostinho Edward, PODE ESQUECER! ' – Falando isso, virei o copo, sentindo aquela coisa bater nas paredes da minha garganta como se fosse um ácido quente. Assim que aquilo caiu no meu estômago botei o copo na bancada, acho que até quebrando-o lá. Imediatamente comecei a sentir algo estranho em mim, mas não sabia o que era.

'VIVAAAA! ' – Alice gritou, abraçando-me animada. – 'Viu como não foi tão ruim assim? '

'Não é que ele tomou mesmo? ' – Olhei rapidamente para o sorriso torto de meu irmão, logo voltando a me concentrar no que havia de errado comigo. – 'Ahm... Jasper? '

'Amor? ' – A queimação começava a subir, me deixando inquieto. – 'Tudo bem? '

'_! '_ – Berrei, correndo desesperadamente para longe deles. MERDA! O XIXI TA SAAAINDO! O XIXI TA SAAAINDO!

Vaguei de um lado para outro a procura do maldito banheiro do local, com as mãos você sabe onde. Ai Deus, por que essas coisas SÓ acontecem comigo? Desculpa Deus! Prometo, NUNCA MAIS VOU BEBER! JURO!

Estiquei, meu pescoço um pouco mais, vendo minha incrível luz no fim do túnel. AAAH! AQUILO É UM BONEQUINHO AZUL! E sabe o que significa bonequinho azul? SANITÁRIO MASCULINO! Corri alegremente até lá, confiante de que nada ia me impedir agora.

Poisé, pensei alto de mais.

No meio da correria acabei batendo em alguma coisa. Não sabia o que era, só sei que me fez cair direto de bunda no chão. Bater desse jeito na situação em que eu estava não era lá aquelas maravilhas! QUASE QUE SAI! Uf, ainda bem que deu tempo de segurar!

'Ora, ora, ora! O que temos aqui... ' – A voz grossa me arrepiou dos pés à cabeça. Levantei meu rosto, sentindo ficar branco que nem fantasma. – 'E mais uma vez me irritando de novo, não é seu frutinha? '

_OH MY GOSH!_ ESSAS COISAS SÓ ACONTECIAM COMIGO MESMO!

Era tão azarado que consegui até bater de frente com O MOTOQUEIRO MAL ENCARADO DO PARQUE! AAAAAH CARA! ME FERREI! Pensa rápido Jasper, PENSA RÁPIDO PRA NÃO MORRER!

Quando fui me levantar, um par de mãos pesadas posicionou-se em meus ombros. Olhei para trás e me deparei com um par de dentes prateados expostos em um sorriso aberto por um cara que se vestia igual ao motoqueiro barbudão. Pra variar, eu estava tremendo mais que vara verde.

'Aonde você pensa que vai frutinha? Você derrubou minha bebida... ' – Ele disse passando a costa da mão por seu rosto, agora percebi que ele estava molhado. Certamente havia batido no copo de modo que ele voasse pra cima dele. Droga! NIGUÉM MERECE! O motoqueiro estava os dedos enquanto seus capangas de preto aproximavam-se mais e mais de mim. – 'Vai ter que pagar por isso, e ainda está pendente um trato em você no parque, lembra? '

Engoli seco, sentindo o gesto ecoar um forte som na minha garganta. Pelo menos havia um ponto positivo nisso tudo: não precisava mais ir ao banheiro. Saiu ali mesmo!

**- x -**

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

'Tudo culpa sua Bella! ' – Era a milésima vez que eu ouvia Rose reclamar no meu ouvido. SA-CO! – 'Se você não tivesse inventado de pegar o bendito sorvete da Alice, minhas mãos não estariam ENRUGADAS ASSIM! '

'Ah! Pára de reclamar Rose! ' – Exclamei enquanto saía do carro. – 'Já pedi desculpas e pronto! '

'Calma meninas! Calma! ' – Emmett se meteu entre nós, nos envolvendo cada uma com um braço. – 'O momento lavadeira de vocês acabou, vamos aproveitar a festa! '

'Se ela parar de reclamar, pode ser! ' – Bufei.

'Se ELA parar de me meter nessas cagadas, pode ser! ' – Ela fez bico. Urgh! Ninguém merece!

Ta, ta! Eu sei que a culpa foi mesmo minha! Mas também não precisava ficar repetindo e repetindo! Acabamos nos atrasando um pouco por causa do meu PEQUENO acidente com o sorvete. Alice nos forçou a lavar a roupa todinha antes de chegar aqui! PRA VER COMO SANTA SÓ TEM A CARA!

Joguei essa pequena coisinha pro alto e entrei na boate, sentindo o TUNS TUNS da música pulsando pelo corpo. Eu ia dançar MUITO! A galera me empurrando e eu empurrando a galera, ASSIM QUE TEM QUE SER!

'Calma, sua fogosinha! ' – Ai meu Deus! Ele me chamou de quê? – 'Primeiro bebida, depois uma dançadinha. Sacas? '

'Te juro Emmett! Agora você realmente me deu medo! ' – Comentei, andando para mais próxima de Rose, que riu da minha cara. Hunf, pra variar!

'Dá pra vocês pararem com isso? ' – Rosalie interveio, andando enquanto olhava para nós dois. – 'Se não prestarem atenção, vão acabar batendo em alguém e... '

'AAAAAAAAAAAAI! '

É, sempre soube que Rose tinha uma boca grande! Quem manda ficar dando uma de mal humorada pra cima de mim? Bem, foi ela que comentou então ela que leva, né?

'Ai! Você não sabe por onde anda na... Alice? '

Alice? Eu ouvi direito?

Pior que não! Mesmo com o jogo de luzes fortes piscando e quase me deixando cega, podia ver Alice coçar a cabeça, acho que até pedindo desculpas à irmã. Sei lá, fico meio lesa nessas luzes!

'Ai gente! Ainda bem que vocês chegaram! ' – Dizia enquanto botava a mão no peito, arregalando os olhos para a irmã. – 'MANA DO CÉU! COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ DIVA! '

'Ah, você acha? '

Bem, pra mim, a Rosalie estava meio "aparecendo demais" se é que me entendem. Por Deus, o decote do vestido dela ia BEM ALÉM DO BUSTO! Praticamente dava pra ver o umbigo dela pela roupa! Ta bom! Exagerei, isso é muita informação pra minha cabeça!

'Tanto que o Emmett não está controlando a baba dele pra cima de você, Darling! ' – Todas nós olhamos para ele, que sorrateiramente limpou a saliva saindo das laterais de sua boca. Rimos dele, sendo Alice a interromper o riso da galera. – 'Ta, ta! Não era sobre isso que eu queria falar! '

'Ei pequetita! ' – Emmett chamou, sem medo nenhum de levar uma porrada da Alice com o apelidinho carinhoso. – 'Onde estão Edward e Jasper? '

'VOCÊ POR ACASO ME CHAMOU DE PARTICULAZINHA DE PÃO HEIN? SEEU...! ' – Ela balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo, controlando-se. Deus, o assunto deve ser sério mesmo hein? – 'AAAI ESQUECE! Jasper sumiu! Acabei também me perdendo de Edward, não encontro os dois em lugar nenhum! '

Não gostei nada, nada do Edmundo fora de vista. Nada **mesmo**.

'É melhor acharmos eles. ' – Eu disse, meu semblante sério bem exposto. – 'Agora. '

'Espero que não tenha acontecido nada com meu Jaspinho! ' – Alice botou as mãos no rosto, amassando suas bochechas como sempre fazia quando se sentia aflita. – 'Oh minha pradinha! O que será de mim? '

'Galera, vamos fazer o seguinte! ' – Emmett nos juntou e eu já me preparava para dar um tapa nele, certa de que sairia merda daquela boca. – 'Eu e Bella vamos atrás do Edward enquanto vocês duas vão procurar Jasper! '

'Ei! Por que eu não posso ir atrás do MEU NAMORADO? ' – Fiquei impressionada por pelo menos ele não ter falado nenhuma coisa estúpida. AMÉM SENHOR! Agora coitado, Rose estava quase pulando em cima dele! – 'Alguma coisa CONTRA? '

'Todas possíveis... ' – Ouvi ele sussurrar, só porque eu estava do lado dele. O clima começou a pesar, mesmo tendo certeza que Rose não tinha escutado aquilo.

'Tanto faz, gente! ' – Intervi, quebrando aquele silêncio entre nós. Rosalii me olhou com a pior das caras, fingi não perceber. – 'A prioridade é achá-los, certo? Vem Emmett! '

Puxei-o para andar comigo, mergulhando no meio da multidão. Nem tive vontade do olhar pra trás, sabendo que estava praticamente queimada com minha própria amiga. Maravilha! Será que as coisas nunca voltariam ao normal só por causa daquele safado?

Paramos em um canto menos tumultuado da pista de dança, encostados na parede. Eu passava meus olhos de rosto em rosto, sem nenhum sinal de Edmundo. Se por acaso eu o encontrasse aos amassos com outra vadia... HAHA! Nem sei o que sou capaz de fazer!

'Sinceramente Bella, não aguento mais essa história toda. ' – Emmett falou ao meu lado, sem muito interesse no objetivo principal. – 'É uma tortura horrível! '

'Eu sei Emmett. ' – Já sabia do que se tratava. Na verdade, era mais que óbvio depois do clima que presenciei antes de nos separarmos de Rose e Alice. – 'Dá pra ver que você ainda a ama, demais. '

'Me dei conta disso meio tarde, Bella. ' – Mesmo no barulho alto percebi ele suspirar, deixando seu olhar vago. – 'Agora ela gosta do Edward, e eu não posso fazer nada. '

'Oh Emmett... ' – Fechei os olhos e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, na tentativa de consolá-lo. – 'Não fique assim, tudo vai ficar bem, ta? Eu tenho certeza de que... '

Distraidamente abri os olhos, logo focando-os numa cena nada desagradável. Lá estava o safado a alguns metros de nós, beijando uma roda-bolsinha de esquina encostada na parede. Veia pulando na testa, veia pulando na testa. MAS QUE PALHAÇADA ERA AQUELA!

'ELE É UM SAFADO SEM VERGONHA! FILHO DA MÃE! VAI TE FU... ! ' – Olhei para Emmett, que estava de sobrancelhas arqueadas com o meu QUASE palavrão. Tudo bem que o horário agora permitia, mas queria me enfiar num buraco agora!

'Aconteceu alguma coisa? ' – Ele riu um pouco, erguendo a cabeça na direção de onde eu acabara de olhar. NANANINANÃO MOCINHO! Peguei seu rosto e o virei para mim, fazendo-o me encarar de novo.

'Preciso de um suco de laranja. ' – Disse meio rápido demais, mas ele pareceu entender. – 'Pega pra mim? PELA MORDE DEUS! '

'T-ta! ' – Ele balançou a cabeça nervosamente, acho que tendo medo de mim. Ow Merda! – 'Só não me bate! '

'Vai logo! ' – Falei, empurrando-o para longe. Virei-me para frente, focando no safado de novo. A raiva subindo furiosamente, louca e fula da vida pra agarrar aquele pescoço e amassar vagarosamente o pomo de Adão dele.

'Eu te avisei Edmundo, eu te avisei. ' – Grunhi, indo em direção a ele.

**- x -**

_**ALICE HALE # **_

'Ai meu Deus! ' – Eu estava me segurando muito pra não chutar o balde e sair me descabelando pelos cantos! – 'Cadê ele? CADÊ O JASPINHO? '

'Alice, isso é uma boate! ' – Minha irmã me sacudiu pelos ombros, me deixandoeu ficar mais baratinada da vida! – ' Ninguém é, por exemplo, amarrado numa roleta gigante pra servir de ponteiro pro jogo de "verdade ou desafio"! Isso é ridículo! Daqui a pouco ele aparece e tudo vai ficar legal! '

'Ai irmã... Talvez você tenha razão né? ' – Suspirei, dando um sorriso meio fraco. – 'A qualquer hora eu viro para trás e encontro ele do meu ladinho, são e salvo! '

'Não há do que se preocu... ' – Sua boca escancarou-se enquanto eu esperava inutilmente que ela acabasse de falar. Não entendi nada! – 'Ah caramba... '

'Rose? ' – Passei minha mão pelos olhos dela, que mal piscaram com a minha ação. Sim mana, vai me ignorar agora? – 'Pára com isso! A última coisa que eu vou é aguentar esse seu momento débio, ta? '

Pra me deixar mais esquentadinha da vida, ela não me respondeu, só erguendo a mão e apontando para meu ombro. A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi olhá-lo, confirmando nada de anormal nele. Voltei para minha irmã de novo, que continuava a insistir com aquele dedinho magro dela. Foi aí então que eu me toquei, virando todo meu corpo para trás.

MINHA PRADINHA! Vou desmaiar de vez!

Do lado do palco da boate, estavam uma roda de carinhas anti fashions com garrafas de cerveja na mão e rindo bem alto enquanto seguravam as panças cobertas pelas camisetas de couro preto. Até aí estaria tudo bem, SE O MEU NAMORADO NÃO ESTIVESSE COM ELES!

E PRA **PIORAR**, AMARRADO A UMA **ROLETA GIGANTE!** SENDO GIRADO E GIRADO SEM PARAR!

'A partir de agora eu vou ficar de boca fechada. ' – Ouvi Rosalie comentar atrás de mim, não acreditando tanto quanto eu no que estava vendo. – 'Sem comentários... '

'AMOOOOOOOR! EU TÔ INDO! ' – Gritei, correndo desesperadamente até aqueles filhos da mãe sem nenhum pingo de moda. HAHA, VOCÊS ME PAGAM! VÃO VER SÓ!

**- x -**

_**JASPER HALE #**_

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ' – Sentia meu estômago revirar, praticamente implorando para que eu botasse até meu pâncreas pra fora.

'OLHAAA! CAIU VERDADÍÍÍ! ' - Berrou o mal encarado que rodava a merda da roleta, rindo e soltando o bafo de bêbado em cima de mim. – 'FAAALA CAAARA! FAAALA! '

'CAAARA, FOI MAL! PEGUEI TUA MULHER! ' – O amigo dele respondeu. Foi o suficiente para que o elemento que estava do meu lado saísse, atravessando o local até o outro homem, enquanto os demais riam sei razão. MEU DEUS! ME TIREM DAQUI!

'COMO É QUE É? ' – Ele berrou, dando um soluço de bêbado bem alto. – 'TA ME CHAMANDO DE CORNO? '

'TÔ! EU PEGUEI TUA MULHER, SUA ANTA! '

'DESGRAÇADO! '

'AAAH CARA! EU NUM QUERO FICAR BRAVO COM VOCÊ! '

'EU TAMBÉM NÃO, PARCEIRO! '

'AAAH! DÁ UM ABRAÇO DÁ? '

'PARCEIROS SEMPRE? '

'SEEEEMPRE! '

Os gordões se abraçavam, chorando um no ombro do outro. Revirei os olhos, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de presenciar. Alguém arranja um balde pra mim? Quero vomitar antes que eu morra enjoado com essa novela mexicana!

'Que cara é essa hein? ' – O bigodudo loiro se aproximou de mim, pegando na roleta. – 'Não gostei! VAI RODAR AGORA! '

'MAMÃÃÃÃÃE! ' – Gritei, fechando os olhos.

'ÔH SACO DE FARINHA? LARGA O MEU NAMORADO AGORA! '

MEU DEUS! É A VOZ DO PARAÍSO! Abri os olhos, minha vista sendo deslumbrada por Alice em seu vestido lindo, deixando a mulher-maravilha mil vezes no chão! Também estava sendo acompanhada por Rosalie, que estranhei por não estar com Edward.

'ORA, ORA! ESTAVA COM SAUDADES DE VOCÊ, ANÃZINHA! ' – Ele falou, me dando muita vontade de socar a cara do maldito!

'CALA A BOCA SEU PANÇUDO! ' – Minha heroína gritou, não se acovardando nenhum pingo. – 'SOLTA ELE! '

'Torne isso mais interessante! ' – Ele deu uma risada estrondosa, dando lugar depois a um mega sorriso sínico.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo, sendo cortado somente pela batida da música. Alice vagava seu olhar para todos os cantos do lugar, enquanto o pançudo coçava o sovaco. Urgh! QUE NOJO! Foi então que percebi minha namorada ficar os olhos em algo, dando um sorriso maroto.

'Você toca bateria? ' – Minha fada perguntou, apontando para o instrumento que se encontrava atrás do palco. Não entendi bulhufas!

'Por que você quer saber? ' – O saco de areia rebateu, encostando-se ao apoio da roleta.

'Proponho um desafio. ' – Vi Rose segurar o braço de Alice e sussurrar algo em seu ouvido, mas minha namorada não deu importância, soltando-se da irmã. – 'Duelo. Você e eu. Se eu vencer, você o liberta e nos deixa em paz. '

'Se EU vencer, as coisas vão ficar muito piores. Tanto pra você, quanto para ele. ' – O maldito afastou-se de mim, andando através do caminho que seus capangas fizeram. – 'O que realmente vai acontecer, já que eu sou simplesmente O MELHOR daqui! Sem chance anãzinha! '

'É o que vamos ver! Saco de farinha! ' – Alice franziu o cenho, fazendo o cara dar uma alta gargalhada.

'Você vai ser um ótimo troféu, sabia? ' – Via ele se aproximar dela, o que me fez ter uma raiva mortal. DESGRAÇADO! – 'Até que você não é de se jogar fora... '

'NEM PENSE EM TOCAR NELA! SEU GORDO DOS INFERNOS! ' – Gritei, logo sendo girado por um de seus capangas. – 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! '

'Chega de papo! Vamos tocar. Balofo! ' – Consegui ver minha fada com um semblante sério no rosto. Erguendo a mão na frente da cara do filho da mãe. – 'Damas primeiro! Obrigada! '

Ela deu um passo a frente, andando maravilhosamente até local da bateria, sendo já colocada outra para o tal duelo. Meu amor sabe tocar? Por quê ela nunca havia me falado?

**- x -**

_**ISABELLA SWAN #**_

Andei pesadamente até aquela cena mais que desprezível. AAAH RAPAZ! ESSE SIM TA PEDINDO PEIA! SÓ PODE! É O QUE ELE VAI TER ENTÃO! ESPERA SÓ PRA VER!

Mas então decidir me acalmar um pouco, raciocinando melhor e botando a cabeça pra funcionar. Lógico que eu iria matar ele, só não queria fazer um mega-barraco! Ainda mais porque todos estavam por aqui! Seria pior que suicídio!

Quer saber? FERRE-SE!

Finalmente não havia sobrado nenhum espaço entre meu objetivo e eu, respirei fundo e cutuquei pesadamente a vadia ruiva (ISSO MESMO! RUIVA! FALA SÉRIO!) na minha frente, que se virou com um sorriso safado no rosto.

HAHA, não pensei duas vezes. E faria de novo, e de novo!

Fechei o punho e enterrei na cara da desgraçada, acabando por deixá-la inconsciente no chão. De tanta raiva que eu estava nem liguei para a dor da mão, só encarando mortalmente o safado. Vi ele engolir seco, tendo certeza de que por ESSA ele não esperava.

'MAS O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ? ' – COMO É QUE É? – 'VOCÊ FICOU DOIDA, É? POR QUE BATEU NELA? '

'EU É QUE PERGUNTO! ' – Ele pegou a garota do chão e a carregou, levando-a longe. Fula da vida, fui atrás dele, não terminando de falar. – 'COMO VOCÊ TEM A CORAGEM DDE FAZER AQUILO, DE NOVO? SEU SAFADO! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO APRENDE NÃO? '

'SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA ME DEIXAR EM PAZ? É PEDIR MUITO? '

'CLARO! CLARO! ' – Gritei sínica para ele, morrendo de vontade de batê-lo. – 'CONTANTO QUE VOCÊ NÃO FIQUE SE AGARRANDO COM VADIAS DE BOATE, VAI FICAR TUDO BEM! '

Ele posicionou a garota num enorme sofá de couro, virando-se pra mim. Suspirou, passando a mão nos cabelos. GRR! QUE RAIVA!

'Pra quê aquele exagero todo? ' – Olhou para a vadia, logo se voltando a mim. – 'Foi tão desnecessário! Você pode ter matado ela, sabia? '

'Cala a boca! ' – Grunhi, nem eu mesma entendendo minha fúria mais que descontrolada. – 'Se você não fosse tão SAFADO, nada disso teria acontecido! '

Nesse momento seus olhos fixaram-se aos meus, deixando um clima bem estranho no ar. Olhei para os lados, vendo um garçom com a bandeja cheia de bebidas. Não pensei duas vezes, pegando logo o copo de líquido da laranja, com certeza sendo um suco. Forcei-o goela abaixo, sentindo um gosto doce invadir minha garganta. HMM! GOSTEI!

'Isso tudo não é só por causa de Rosalie... ' – Ele riu, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – 'Vermelha e alterada do jeito que você está, diria que tem uma pontada de ciúmes no meio disso tudo! '

'COMO? ' – Ri, confirmando que essa foi a coisa mais ABSURDA que eu já ouvi sair da boca dele. Peguei outra rodada do suco e enfiei na garganta, tentando-me tranquilizar. – 'VAI SONHANDO EDMUNDO! NUNCA! '

'Pare de ser tão cabeça dura, Bella! ' – Ele sorriu, botando a mão na testa. – 'Não vou contar pra ninguém essa sua obsessão por mim! '

'Cala a boc... ! '

Não terminei de falar, um vadio esbarrando nas minhas costas, empurrando-me para frente. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo comigo, já que um escorãozinho de nada conseguiu me desequilibrar. Pro meu azar, fui de encontro ao safado, batendo em seu peito. AAAH! NINGUÉM MERECE!

'Você está bem? ' – Ele estava com a testa meio franzida enquanto segurava-me pelos braços. Fiquei encarando aquele rosto, sem responder nada. – 'Bella? '

Derrepente o rosto dele começou a ficar mais perto, só que não era ele que se movimentava para frente. ERA EU. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo comigo, já que essa aproximação toda só me fez querer beber mais suco de laranja! Ta, isso realmente foi estranho!

Nossas respirações se misturaram. Ai Deus! Isso vai dar merda!

'BOOOOOA NOITE PESSOAL! BEEEEEEEEEM VINDOS À BOATE "LA LUNA CANTANTE"! – ' Ouvi a voz do apresentador, mais parecendo um locutor de futebol. Urgh, odeio futebol! Bem, pelo menos isso me fez parar de avançar. Já é o começo! – 'HOJE TEREMOS UMA NOITE CHEIA DE SURPRESAS! A COMEÇAR POR UM DUELO DE BATERIAS! '

Nós ainda estávamos nos encarando, sem nem sequer piscar. Ele ainda mantinha as mãos em meus braços, mas agora tinha uma expressão séria no rosto. Senti meus olhos começarem a tremer, sendo incapaz de perder o foco de seu rosto.

'O DESAFIADO É FÃ DE CARTEIRINHA DA BOATE! COM 160 QUIILOS DE PURO ROCKIN' ROLL... SR. CALVIN! '

As pessoas começaram a gritar e berrar, com certeza venerando o tal gordo. PÔ! 160 KILOS É MUUUUUUUUITA COISA!

'E AGORA A DESAFIADORA! ELA É ESTRANGEIRA, VINDA DIRETAMENTE DOS ESTADOS UNIDOS DA AMÉRICA! DA CIDADEZINHA DE FORKS, COM SEUS 52 QUILOS DE PURA CARA-DE-PAU... SRTA. ALICE HALE! '

'ALICE? ' – Eu e Edmundo berramos juntos, virando para o palco. Então minha amiga apareceu sendo aplaudida pela plateia, sentada com uma bateria na frente e duas baquetas na mão.

'Mas o que é aquilo? ' – O safado estreitou os olhos, espantando-se logo depois. – 'NÃO! JASPER? '

'O que foi? ' – Quis saber, balançando nervosamente o ombro do bendito.

'Vem! Rápido! ' – Ainda assustado ele segurou minha mão, puxando-me no meio da multidão.

**- x -**

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Rapidamente me aproximei do palco, puxando Bella atrás de mim. Será a bebida estava fazendo efeito? Ou eu realmente vi JASPER PRESO NUMA ROLETA?

Procurei de novo por ele, não demorando muito para achar meu objetivo. POR DEUS! QUE MERDA É AQUELA?

'O que ele ta fazendo ALI? ' – Bella exclamou, mostrando-se estar bem mais horrorizada com a cena que eu. Não entendo mais nada, sinceramente!

'QUE O DUELO COMEEEEEEEEEEEÇE! ' – O homem gritou, abandonando o palco enquanto tudo ficou em silêncio, só o som das baquetas ecoando no local.

**SOLO 1 CALVIN:  
**_**.com/watch?v=alof3O-AyNE&feature=related**_

Aquele cara realmente não me era estranho, já o tinha visto de algum lugar. Roupa de couro preta, gordo ao extremo, pêlos loiros pra tudo quanto é lado...

'Ai meu Deus! Sãos os motoqueiros lá do parque! ' – Um estalo em minha mente surgiu assim que a maluca completou. Via atentamente ele tocar, o cara era bom mesmo! – 'Ah cara! Como o Jasper foi se meter ali? '

'Também gostaria de saber... ' – Falei, mais como que para mim. – 'Muito mesmo... '

'AMOOOR! AINDA BEM QUE EU TE ENCONTREI! ' – Fui abraçado por trás, cabelos loiros invadindo minha boca. Rosalie. – 'Por que você demorou tanto, hein amor? '

'Onde está Emmett? ' – Perguntei olhando para ela distraidamente, sem perder o foco no palco.

'Ele não estava com você, Bella? ' – Nós dois viramos para a mesma, que saltou ao mesmo tempo.

'Ah, sei lá! Deve ta se dando bem em algum canto! ' – Disse ela soluçando altamente, seu rosto começando a ficar rosado. – 'Ups! Foi mal, HEHE! '

O som alto dos aplausos soou no local, parecendo que ia explodir de tanto barulho. Calvin levantou-se do banco onde estava, agradecendo a gritaria. Foquei-me em Alice, que aparentava estar tranquila a respeito de seu adversário. Como é que uma completa patricinha vai se meter numa enrascada dessas?

'Alice é louca! ' – Rosalie posicionou-se ao meu lado, mordendo o lábio inferior. – 'Não sei como vai se safar, nunca a vi fazer uma coisa dessas! '

Os aplausos cessaram, sendo agora Alice a bater nas baquetas.

**ALICE SOLO 1:  
**_**.com/watch?v=kYL4V7WR1Oo&feature=related**_

Se eu não estivesse vendo com meus próprios olhos até não acreditaria. Nunca imaginaria em todo esse tempo que Alice pudesse tocar daquele jeito, e como tocava! Pelo seu jeito de menina mimada e até patricinha, isso seria a última coisa que passaria pela minha cabeça!

Era incrível, só assim podia descrever ela tocando. Não entendia muito do instrumento, mas o suficiente para ver que ela não estava errando em nenhuma sequência. Tinha que admitir, estava de boca aberta ao ver a cena.

'EEEI BELLA! ' - Olhei para o lado, assistindo meu irmão mais velho empurrar a multidão para se juntar a nós. – 'Ai! Finalmente te achei! Você me fez andar pra caramba, hein? '

'Pára de reclamar homem! ' – Ela disse risonha, olhando para as mãos de Emmett que estavam ocupadas por dois copos gigantes de um líquido laranja. – 'EBAAA! SUCÔÔÔÔ! '

'Ei! Pelo menos agradece ta? '

'BRI... GADA! ' – Não entendi direito o que ela respondeu a ele, engolindo praticamente o copo inteiro. Dei dois passos para longe dela, me assustando com sua alegria exagerada de hoje. – 'UHAUHAUHAUHAUHA! '

'CARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACA MALUCO! AQUELA ALI É A ALICINHA? MIIIINTIRA! ALGUÉM ME BELISCA! '

'Com muuito prazer! ' – Rosalie sorriu maroto, caprichando no beliscão. Ri com a cena, logo virando para o palco assim que eles começaram a discutir.

Distraidamente olhei para o lado oposto a eles, me deparando com uma maluca me encarando descaradamente, com um sorriso safado nos lábios. Senti minha barriga revirar um pouco, acho que só era o efeito da bebida.

'O que foi? ' – Perguntei, cruzando os braços e a encarando sério. Não sei por que, mas ela riu, tomando um gole do "suco" e voltando a me olhar. – 'Algum problema? '

'Nada não! ' – Ela riu de novo, dando um passo em direção a mim. – 'Absolutamente nada... '

Tudo bem, o espaço entre nós já estava em uma situação crítica! Seu corpo estava praticamente colando no meu, e a distância entre nossos rostos era bem comprometedora. Se eu não estivesse de costas para Rosalie, talvez agora fosse um cara morto!

'Ei... ' – Ela se aproximou mais ainda, sussurrando em meu ouvido. – 'Por que você está suando tanto? '

'C-calor, eu acho. ' – Tentei parecer no meu estado normal, mas a respiração dela em minha orelha não estava ajudando muito. DROGA!

'Realmente... ' – Bella deu um alto suspiro em meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar dos pés à cabeça. Quase fechei os olhos para aproveitar a sensação. Se segura Edward, SE SEGURA! – 'Está muito calor aqui, não acha? '

As pessoas gritaram em peso, aplaudindo e pulando com a apresentação de Alice. Para disfarçar o clima meu e de Bella aplaudi também, gritando à medida que Rosalie me olhava, voltando a discutir com Emmett. Percebi a cara de revolta do motoqueiro no palco, logo começando a tocar de novo.

**SOLO 2 CALVIN:  
**_**.com/watch?v=JopQMbr1lYU**_

Agora parecia estar mais concentrado, batendo com mais agilidade nas partes do instrumento. A multidão também gritou, ainda não chegando aos pés do berreiro que Alice conseguiu arrancar das pessoas. Ele deu uma pequena parada, estimulando mais e mais os gritos.

Logo tocou num ritmo mais rápido, levando a galera à loucura. Se era mesmo um duelo, com certeza agora ele estava na frente. O que me preocupou muito, mas Alice não parecia demonstrar o mesmo pensamento que eu tinha. Ela parecia bem confiante, o que me fez ficar bastante intrigado.

'Gostando do show? ' – Ouvi Bella falar, vendo-a tomar mais um gole de sua bebida e lambendo seus lábios vagarosamente. Por acaso ela estava querendo me deixar louco e fulo da vida? PORQUE ERA ISSO MESMO QUE ESTAVA PARECENDO! – 'Pela sua cara, tenho certeza que sim... '

Então, depois da segunda apresentação bem mais curta, o pessoal todo aplaudiu, deixando claro que queria Calvin como vencedor. Olhei novamente para a expressão de Alice, que só mantinha um sorriso simples nos lábios. A multidão logo ficou quieta assim que Alice levantou-se do banco, andando mais a frente ao palco.

**SOLO 2 ALICE:  
**_**.com/watch?v=r9bFPsVtXgY**_

Foi então que Alice começou a tocar só com as baquetas, batendo-as uma na outra num ritmo bem alegre. As caras e bocas dela fizeram todos rirem, inclusive eu! Então ela voltou maliciosamente para a bateria, sem perder seu ritmo nas baquetas.

Assim que ela mudou para o instrumento, foi recebida por vários aplausos da plateia. Uou, não consegui me segurar, aplaudindo-a também. Conhecia muitos amigos que tocavam super bem, mas ela deixava-os todos no chão. Quem sabe alguma vez ela não podia tocar comigo e com meus irmãos? Seria uma boa, e até que estávamos precisando de um baterista.

'Ai Edlindo... ' – Lá veio Bella de novo, aproximando-se perigosamente. Do que diabos ela me chamou? – 'Você está tão... gostoso hoje... '

'Bella... pára com isso... ' – Virei-me para ela, ficando sem ação enquanto a mesma passeava o indicador por meu peito, fazendo várias e várias curvas. DROGA! QUE DOIDICE TODA É ESSA, HEIN? – 'Por Deus... é sério! '

O pior de tudo era que eu estava gostando dessa doidice. Gostando até demais. Tive que fazer um esforço maldito para deixar meus braços grudados aos lados de meu corpo, acabando com a vontade súbita de puxar a maluca para mais perto de mim e fazer uma besteira.

'Edward! O que agente ainda ta fazendo aqui? ' – Emmett me sacudiu, me fazendo quase ter um ataque do coração. AAAH DEUS! SALVO PELO GONGO! – 'Nós temos que tirar o mano de lá! E RÁPIDO! '

'Sobre o que vocês tanto conversam, hein? ' Rosalie cerrou os olhos para mim e Bella, que ria alegremente atrás de mim. CARAMBA! TINHA ESQUECIDO COMPLETAMENTE DE JASPER!

'Não dá tempo! Vem Emmett! ' – Disse, dando um beijo rápido em Rose e puxando Emmett para vir comigo. – 'Jasper pode acabar surtando de vez lá! '

'Agora você me ouve, né? PUTSGRILLA! MINHA MORAL TÁ LÁ EMBAIXO MERMO! '

'Cala a boca Emmett! ' – Falei. Empurrando a multidão. Enquanto passava por Bella senti um forte estalo na minha "retaguarda", se é que me entendem. Assustado, virei para trás, dando de cara com uma Bella com um sorriso mais que depravado.

PERAÍ! ELA BATEU NA MINHA BUNDA?

**- x -**

_**EMMETT CULLEN #**_

Eu estava mais espremido que espinha grande em rosto de nerd! Urgh, esquece essa comparação! Sou bonito demais pra ser uma coisa tão nojenta assim! Mas era empurra-empurra pra lá, empurra-empurra pra cá! Uma coisa de LOUCO MERMO!

Depois de muito custo, finalmente conseguimos chegar até a parte de trás do bendito palco. Alice já tinha terminado de tocar, sendo recebida pelos aplausos da galera enquanto nós nos aproximávamos do nosso mano. Falando nela, ETA BICHINHA BOA DE BATERIA, HEIN? PUTSGRILLA!

Ninguém nos via, preocupados em ajeitar rapidamente o palco, tirando uma das baterias e colocando outros instrumentos apoiados para o centro. Hã? Ia ter banda se apresentando? QUE FIRME!

'GEEEEEEEENTE! GEEEEEEEENTE! ' – Ouvi meu irmão fresco gritar, balançando-se na roleta de um lado para outro. Assim eu fico tonto, pô! – 'ME TIREM DAQUI! POR FAVOOOOOOOOR! '

'Emmett, pega ele por cima que eu pego por baixo! '

'EIEIEI! POR ACASO TA ME TIRANDO, RAPÁ? NÃO VOU FAZER ESSAS COISAS NÃO! ' – Gritei mesmo! Suruba tudo bem, mas com HOMEM NÃO!

'Cala a boca Emmett! ' – Meu irmão bufou, todo esquentadinho! – 'Me ajuda aqui e pára de reclamar! '

Foi só quando ele começou a mexer nas travas que seguravam as mãos de Jasper que eu entendi o que ele queria dizer. Poxa, custava ele ter explicado direito? Irmãos do meio são sempre assim! Hunf! Mesmo me batendo um pouco, consegui soltar meu mano, que caiu certeiro de cara no chão.

'Aiai... ' – Ele se levantou, massageando o nariz. – 'Bem que vocês podiam ser mais cuidadosos, né? '

'Agente te soltou, mermão! ' – Falei, mostrando língua pro reclamão. – 'Não reclama! '

'Ta legal, ta legal! ' – Ele olhos para os lados, virando-se para Edward. – 'Alice não está com vocês? '

Um imenso estalo ecoou no lugar, fazendo todos nós saltarmos. Nossa! Reunião de cangurus, LEGAAAL! Hihi, brincadeira! Ufa, ainda bem que era só o barulho da cortina se fechando!

'EEEEEEEEEEEEI! SOLTARAM O FRUTINHA! ' – Ta, agora esse realmente me deu um arrepio na espinha! – 'PEGUEM ELES! '

'**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SOCOOOOOOOOOOOORRO!** ' – Ouvimos um grito agudo vindo do palco, sacando na mesma hora de quem era: Alice. De onde estávamos dava para vê-la sendo arrastada pelo elefante de barba loira! AAAH CARA! FEDEU!

'AAAALICE! ' – Jasper berrou atrás de mim, disparando em direção ao palco. Edward foi logo depois dele, e quando percebi estava sozinho.

'EEEEEEEEI! NÃO ME DEIXEM AQUI! ' – Corri atrás dos dois, quase escorregando no meio dos fios dos equipamentos de som.

Quando finalmente tinha chegado lá, estava uma completa confusão! Jasper prestes a levar um soco na cara, Edward agarrado nas costas de um cara que mais parecia um mamute gigante, CAGADA MESMO! Também vi o elefante loiro do Calvin assistir tudo, rindo muito e apertando Alice contra ele. PERAÍ GEEENTE! EMMETT PEGOU A MACACA AGORA!

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIÁÁÁÁÁÁÁH! ' – Soltei meu grito de guerra, voando para cima do infeliz que quase acertava o meu irmão, dando um mega murro na cara dele. HAHA, SOU DEMAIS, NÃO SOU? – 'SAAAAI DAQUI, JABURÚ GORDÃO! '

Derrubei o carinha no chão, ajudando Jasper a se recompor.

'PEGAAA O CALVIN! ' – Virei para o barbudão, que estava prestes a fugir com ali para o backstage do palco. – 'O CAAAAAAAALVIN! '

Com ar de superhero, corri até lá, endurecendo toda a parte esquerda de meu corpo para dar um escorão valendo no maldito.

'LAAAARGA ELA, COISA RUUUUUIM! ' – Bati nele com tudo, segurando Alice antes que ela rolasse pelas escadas junto com o elefante.

'Ai Emmett! Muito obrigad... '

'SAAAAAAAAAAI DA FREEEEEEEEEEENTE! ' - Encarei instantaneamente para Edward, que estava tapando os olhos do outro grandalhão, percebendo na hora o que ele queria fazer. AAAH MERDA!

Puxei Alice contra mim, escorregando na fiação de som. Sabia que eu ia acabar caindo neles! SABIA! Edward empurrou o grandalhão com os pés, jogando-o degraus abaixo e caindo encima do elefantão.

'Obrigada Emmett... de novo, eu acho! ' – Alice falou, fazendo uma careta enquanto coçava a cabeça. Ouvi o pigarro de Jasper, o que me fez revirar os olhos.

'Dá pra sair de cima dela, por favor? ' – Ele frescou, e eu saí de cima dela, só o fuzilando. AIAI, IRMÃO CIUMENTO É FLÓRIDA MESMO! – 'Obrigado! '

'Bem, parece que as coisas não podem ficar piores, não? ' – Edward ria de nós, passando a mão nos cabelos.

'E AGORA COM VOCÊS, A BANDA DA NOOOOITE! '

Todos nós viramos para frente, o estalo indicando a cortina se abrindo. Ed estava errado, parece que ainda dava pra piorar um pouquinho!

**- x -**

_**ROSALIE HALE #**_

Agora mesmo é que eu não entendia nada! Como assim, OS QUATRO VÃO TOCAR? E ainda formar uma banda? O que diabos eu já havia perdido?

'UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUL! ' – Bella gritava loucamente do meu lado, junto com outras caboconas histéricas. – ' VAAAAI BANDA! VAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! '

'Mas o que é tudo isso? ' – Perguntei, recebendo uma gargalhada como resposta. – 'Bella, você ta bem? '

'Melhor impossible amiga, IMPOSSIBLE! ' – Revirei os olhos, me concentrando no palco. Percebi que todos lá em cima estavam nervosos, pegando os instrumentos. – 'UHAUHAUHAUHAUHA! '

Houve um curto silêncio no local, o quatro discutindo algo que todos não entendiam. Depois de muitas caras e bocas feitas por eles, se posicionaram, as baquetas de Alice sendo batidas uma na outra.

**MÚSICA:  
**_**http:/www./file/44487338/3079fc5a/The_Calling_-_?s=1**_

_(para a música tocar, é preciso clicar no botão play.)_

O som da guitarra veio primeiro, sendo conduzida por Jasper. Emmett foi logo atrás, puxando as cordas do que eu achava que era o baixo. Ah, nem sabia que eles tocavam! Como Edward não teve a coragem de me falar isso? 

_**So, here we are, all alone  
As the wine makes you mine for the night  
Soft is the way that you feel  
And hard is the way that we breathe**_

Mas a coisa que eu fiquei de queixo caído mesmo, foi com a voz de Edward. Ela era... era... linda! Não, não! Maravilhosa! Negativo! ERA PERFEITA! Por Deus, além de bonito, charmoso, ainda tinha uma voz assim? Como diria minha irmã: MINHA SANTA PRADINHA! CHO-QUEI! E eu estava chocada mesmo!

_**In, out, we're moving  
Around with the dirt on the floor  
I know what I lack is devotion  
And I can't fight this off anymore**_

Ele estava divino encima daquele palco, cada vez soltando mais e mais a voz. Se eu já o achava um Hércules pessoal, agora ele era o MEU DEUS GREGO! O jogo de luzes só me fazia babar mais ainda por ele, ajudando-o nos melhores ângulos. Como é que eu não sabia que ele cantava assim? E nunca havia percebido?

_**We'll go surrender to the night  
We won't look back at our lives  
And when you sleep, I'll be there  
To kiss your lips, to breathe your air  
Right or wrong, it must go on  
After this night, we'll leave it all behind**_

_****_

Todos foram à loucura nesse momento, jogando os braços de um lado para outro no ritmo da música. Via algumas pessoas até tentarem cantar! Nunca tinha ouvido ela antes, será que era uma de Edward? AAAH, NÃO ACREDITO! ELE TAMBÉM COMPÕE? MEENTIRA! Havia milhares de garotas querendo subir no palco, e eu logo me meti no meio para garantir que NENHUMAS DESSAS BARANGONAS CHEGE PERTO DO MEU NAMORADO! ELE É MEEEEU! MEEU E SÓ MEU, TÁ LIGAAADO? SAAAIAM DAÍ!

Empurrei-as para tudo quanto é lado, deparando-me com uma garota que chamou minha atenção.

_**Two hearts beat as one  
As I open my eyes  
Well do you want me to keep going?  
**__**Cause I have already come all undone**_

'Bella? ' – Lá estava ela, esticando-se toda para poder agarrar o pé de Edward. Ela estava muito estranha, sinceramente! – 'O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO? '

'Quero tirar uma lasquinha, oras! ' – Puxei-a para longe, ela quase agarrando a calça dele. – 'AAAAAAAAAAH! EU QUEEEEERO! GOSTOSOOOOO! '

'COMO É QUE É? ' – Estava completamente indignada com o que ela falava. – 'VOCÊ BEBEU, POR ACASO? '

'AMIGA LINDA DO MEU CORAÇÃO! ' – Ela posicionou seu braço no meu ombro. – 'Você sabe que eu ODEIO FICAR BÊBADA, amor! '

_**We'll go surrender to the night  
We won't look back at our lives  
And when you sleep, I'll be there  
To kiss your lips, to breathe your air  
Right or wrong, it must go on  
After this night, we'll leave it all behind**_

'Você está com um cheiro insuportável de bebida! ' – A empurrei, fazendo-a grunhir alguma coisa que GRAÇAS A DEUS não consegui escutar. – 'O que por acaso você andou bebendo tanto, hein? '

'SUCO DE LARANJA, AMIGA! SUCO DE LARANJA! ' – Ela revirou os olhos, fazendo um "dããã" pra mim. Me segurei para não levantar o dedo do meio. – 'ALGUMA COISA CONTRA A POBRE DA LARANJA? VOU CONTAR PRA ELA, HEIN? '

'Me dá isso aqui! ' – Tirei o copo vazio da mão dela, nem ligando para o que reclamava. Tomei a última gota que restara, fazendo uma careta na mesma hora em que provei. – 'URGH! QUE DOCE! '

'EEEI, não dá pra tomar suco de laranja sem açúcar, né? ' – Bella soluçou, rindo um pouco. – 'DÃÃÃ! '

'Espera um pouco... ' – Vi a parte debaixo do copo, vendo uma etiqueta escrita "BEBIDA CHULÉZINHO DO VOVÔ: QUER FICAR BACANA? TOMA ESSA AÍ!". AAAH MERDA! – 'ISSO TEM MUUUITO ALCOOL, BELLA! VAI PARAR DE TOMAR ISSO AGORA! '

'COMO É QUE É? ' – Ela exclamou, mostrando a língua pra mim. – 'VOCÊ É MUITO MÁ, ROSE! ' 

_**Now she's calling  
And it hurts me to go  
Away from my favourite addiction  
There's no way that she'll ever know**_

Ela abriu o berreiro, mas ignorei, voltando a admirar meu lindo namoradinho cantar naquele palco. As pessoas gritavam, saltavam e faziam o escambal para os quatro! Inclusive eu também estava nesse meio! Me esgoelei toda, quase derretendo com a linda voz de Edward.

_**We'll go surrendering to our lives  
When you sleep, I'll be there  
To kiss your lips, to breathe your air  
Right or wrong, it can't go on  
After this night, we'll leave it all behind**_

Não podia olhar para Bella que já era recebida com uma levantada de dedo do meio. Realmente, ela bêbada é mil vezes pior do que a normal! Os berros das outras barangas me deixavam surda, nem conseguia escutar meu próprio grito, poxa! De um lado, umas olhando para o palco descaradamente, com cara de "te pego depois". Do outro, uma choradeira danada, tudo por causa DO MEU EDWARD! CERTEZA! AAAH RAPAZ, ELAS ESTÃO QUERENDO MESMO LEVAR UM MEGAHIPERULTRA SOCO NA CARA! QUANTAS VEZES VOU TER QUE GRITAR QUE **ELE É SÓ MEU?**

_**But I'm still feeling  
Drawn to you  
In my dreams  
So it seems  
The man in me always  
Gets his way  
Never pays  
For what he's done  
I need you now love, love, love  
I crave you now love, love, Love**_

Os discretos pingos de suor pelo rosto de Edward só o deixavam mais irresistível. ÔH MEU DEUS! EU NÃO MEREÇO TUDO ISSO PRA MIM! Pensando bem... Eu mereço mesmo! Sou linda, esbelta e maravilhosa. Nada _mais justo_ que ter um desses só pra mim, PRIORIDADE SUPER PRIVADA!

Jasper e Emmett entraram na onda também, fazendo o backvocal do meu Edward perfeito. Isso só o fez ser mais o centro das atenções, arrancando suspiros tanto meus quando os das barangonas do lugar. Pensando bem, como sou sortuda a ponto de ter tudo isso só pra mim, não havia mal nenhum em fazer uma invejazinha para as solteironas, não é?

A música acabou, uma explosão de gritos, aplausos e calcinhas (?) voando pelo lugar. Meu Deus, era uma loucura só!

**- x -**

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Ainda éramos aplaudidos, mesmo nossa apresentação já tendo terminado. A adrenalina estava emanando em minhas veias, a sensação mais incrível que eu havia presenciado na vida! Eu queria seguir essa carreira, agora eu tinha _certeza_.

'Ai! Eu ainda estou sentindo o friozinho na barriga! ' – Alice falou aos pulos enquanto nos direcionávamos as escadas do palco. – 'NOSSA! QUE DEMAIS! '

'Você que é demais, amor! ' – Jasper a envolveu pelos braços, dando um beijo em sua testa. – 'Como você aprendeu a tocar daquele jeito? '

'Ah! Eu fazia umas aulinhas básicas! ' – Alice riu envergonhada, coçando a cabeça. – 'Agora só pratico sozinha uma vez ou outra! Mas eu nunca mais tinha pegado numa bateria e... '

'MEUS PARABÉNS! VOCÊS FORAM ÓTIMOS! ' – Fomos abordados por um homem bem arrumado para ser frequentador de uma boate. Tinha um bigode cheio e branco, sua careca brilhando com a iluminação do local. – 'Oh! Claro! Eu sou Matthew Gregory, mas podem me chamar de Mat. Sou dono desse lugar! '

'Prazer, senhor! ' – Sua mão estava erguida para que eu a apertasse, assim o fiz. Ele deu um sorriso curto, rindo um pouco. – 'Que bom que gostou! Acredite, foi puro improviso! '

'Bem, então você o líder? ' – Ele perguntou, dessa vez me pegando de surpresa.

'Desculpe, acho que não entendi. ' – Respondi com educação, olhando os três atrás de mim.

'Não seja modesto, garoto! Você é o vocalista então... você é o líder da banda, não é? '

'Ah não senhor! Acho que você entendeu errad... '

'AAAAAMOR! ' – Rosalie pulou encima de mim, fazendo-me andar um pouco para frente. Essas brincadeiras dela realmente estavam começando a me dar nos nervos! – 'Meu Deus! O que foi aquilo? Como você não me falou que cantava? Que voz linda! '

'Bem... vocês podem me dizer o nome da banda? ' – O velho pigarreou para chamar nossa atenção. – 'Fiquei realmente muito interessando e quero saber mais detalhes! '

'AAAH CARA! SÉRIO?' - Emmett saltou para frente, fazendo aquela cara de abobalhado! – 'O nome pode ser Emmett e os gogoboys? '

'Cala a boca Emmett! ' – Jasper fechou o punho na cabeça dele, que deu um grunhido de dor.

'AAAH PÔ! IA FICAR BACANA! ' – Meu irmão massageava a cabeça, revirei os olhos. – 'O que você acha Bellinha? Bellinha? '

'Ué? Cadê a Bella? ' – Alice esticou-se toda, olhando atrás de Rosalie e depois para os lados. Finalmente havia me tocado que ela não estava lá conosco, o que realmente foi estranho que não ter notado. – 'Ela não estava com você, Rosalie? '

'Meu Deus! Ela estava bem atrás de mim e... '

'SEEEEEEEEEEENHORAS E SEEEEEEEENHORES! ' – Me espantei com o berro do apresentador novamente, virando para o palco. – 'ACABO DE SER INFORMADO DE UMA APRESENTAÇÃO DE ÚLTIMA HORA! DIRETO DO NOSSO BALCÃO DO BAR! A SRTA. LARAAAAAANJINHA! '

Srta. Laranjinha? Hein?

Foi então que tudo ficou escuro, só com uma luz azul destacando uma parte do balcão do bar. Cerrei os olhos na tentativa de enxergar melhor, percebendo que havia um cano no meio do balcão e que uma pessoa estava encostada lá, especificamente uma garota.

**Música**_**  
.com/watch?v=Lad9PVjKwOE**_

A garota começou a dançar, deslizando lentamente pelo cano. Alguma coisa me prendia, evitando que eu olhasse para qualquer outro lugar. Ela subia e descia de uma maneira bem convidativa. Tenho que confessar, gostei dessa "Laranjinha"!

Então ela virou-se, e eu quase caí pra trás.

'Peraí... por acaso... aquela ali não é a... ' – Ouvi Jasper engolir seco, não terminando a frase.

'BELLINHA! AQUELA ALI É A BELLINHA! ' – Emmett concluiu o que estava mais do que na cara, mas ninguém tinha coragem de acreditar. Meu irmão pulava animado, apoiando-se nos ombros de todos para tentar enxergar melhor. – 'CAAARA! ISSO EU NÃO PERCO POR NAAAAADA! '

'EMMETT! ESPERA! ' – Ele saiu em disparada, empurrando tudo e todos para chegar até lá. Aproveitei o espaço e o segui também, esquecendo completamente dos outros que eu deixei para trás.

Eu também não queria perder isso. **Não mesmo!**

Eu iria agradecer a Emmett depois! Graças à agressividade dele, tínhamos conseguido um lugar bastante privilegiado para assistir, exatamente na frente do cano!

Pela Morde Deus! De onde essa garota saiu? Era completamente diferente da maluca e histérica que eu conhecia! Fiquei boquiaberto, sentindo a saliva involuntariamente sair pelas laterais da minha boca.

Bella havia trocado de roupa. E foi ainda por uma que me deixava numa situação nada agradável! Tanto pra mim quanto para... QUE DIABOS EU ESTOU COM ISSO NA CABEÇA? Ela estava com um vestido preto brilhante, um cinto marcando as suas curvas. Definitivamente adoro mulheres de vestido e cinto, a partir de agora! O vestido era muito curto, uma calça vermelha até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos me salvando de um ataque cardíaco.

'FAAALA SÉRIO! COMO É QUE A BELLINHA FOI FICAR TÃO GOSTOSA ASSIM? ' – Todos os homens deliraram quando ela posicionou-se vagarosamente no chão, fazendo uma cara de safada enquanto levantava agarrada ao cano. – 'OH MEU DEUS! MAIS O QUE É ISSO? É BOM DEMAIS! '

'Muito... ' – Deixei escapar assim que meu olhar se cruzou com o de Bella. Ela rebolou bem na frente do metal, piscando para mim. – 'Muito mesmo... '

'O que é "muito mesmo"? ' – Saltei, percebendo finalmente que Rosalie estava ao meu lado com Jasper e Alice atrás dela, ambos mordendo os lábios. – 'Posso saber? '

'Ei! Dá pra alguém tirar ela de lá? ' – Alice ficou entre mim e Rose! Nossa! Eu estava sendo muito salvo hoje! AINDA BEM! – 'Isso realmente não vai acabar bem! '

'EU NÃO VOU NEM A PAU! ' – Emmett logo se revoltou, encostando-se no balcão e gritando junto com os homens, - 'VAAAI BELLINHA! VAAAAAAAAAI! '

Senti alguém me empurrar, batendo consequentemente no mármore do balcão. Meu braço ficou encostado lá, mas não por muito tempo. Quando dei por mim, já estava lá encima, a maluca me ajudando a ficar de pé.

'Eu sei que você queria vir aqui... ' – Ela dançava conforme o ritmo da música, aproximando-se mais e mais de mim. – 'Ainda bem que eu dei uma forcinha, não dei...? '

'Bella, pare com isso! Você está... ' – Ela virou de costas, esfregando seu corpo no meu em um movimento de sobe e desce. Droga! Aquilo SÓ PIORAVA TUDO! - 'Está... '

'Estou... ? ' – Minhas mãos foram pegas por ela, posicionando-as em sua cintura. Meu. Deus.

'Está... ' – Sussurrei, puxando-a discretamente para perto. – 'Me deixando completamente louco... '

'Hm... ' – Ela me encarou, mordendo os lábios. – 'Eu gostei de ouvir isso! '

'BELLA! TIRA A MÃO DELE! ' – Vi Rose subir toda desengonçada no balcão, quase escorregando com o salto agulha. – 'AGORAAAAAAAAAAA! '

A maluca cravou as unhas na minha camisa ao mesmo tempo em que Rosalie a puxou para tentar tirá-la de perto. Resultado geral: pegamos uma baita queda! Só não foi pior por que caímos encima de Emmett, que amorteceu tudo.

'AAAAAAAAAAI! ' – O ouvi reclamar debaixo de nós, chacoalhando-se feito um cachorro. – 'SAAAAIAM DE CIMA DE MIIIIM! '

'EEEEEI! CADÊ A GAROTA? ' – Uma voz de homem se pronunciou mais atrás, despertando a revolta de outros.

'TIRARAM ELA DE LÁ! QUEREMOS MAIS! '

'LARANJINHA! LARANJINHA! '

'OLHA ELA LÁ! AQUELES CARAS A QUEREM SÓ PRA ELES! '

'PEEEEEGA! PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA! '

'ENCHAM ELES DE PORRADA! '

'Gente! FEDEU! ' – Alice nos puxava para cima, tentando nos fazer ficar de pé. – 'É melhor sairmos daqui rapidinho! NÃO QUERO FICAR SEU MEU COURO! PLEAAAASE! '

'ALIII! ALIII! ' – Olhei para trás, uma multidão de homens bêbados correndo em nossa direção. Por que essas coisas têm que acontecer SÓ COM AGENTE? - 'PEGAAA LADRÃÃÃO! '

'COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRE NEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADA! ' – Emmett gritou, o que foi a nossa deixa para disparar em direção a próxima saída. CORRER OU MORRER! AGORA!

**- x -**

'Ainda tem algum doido atrás de nós? ' – Rosalie perguntou.

'Pela milésima vez manhinha... ' – Revirei os olhos, aquela discussãozinha de irmãs começando a me dar dor de cabeça. – 'NÃO TEM MAIS NINGUÉM PRA FUGIR, TA? NÃO VOU MAIS REPETIR! '

'UM ELEFANTE ENCOMODA MUITA GEENTE! DOIS ELEFANTES ENCOMODAM MUITO MAAAIS! ' – Bella cantarolava, sendo apoiada por Jasper. Foi impossível não rir dela! – 'LÁLÁLÁLÁ! '

'Dá pra fechar a matraca, Bella? ' – Rosalie reclamou, acabando com minha diversão. – 'Afinal, tudo o que aconteceu é culpa SUA! '

'EIEIEI! PODE PARANDO AÍ! ' – Ela se desvencilhou de Jasper, cambaleando até ficar na minha frente. – 'CULPA MINHA NA-DA! FOI DO SUCO DE LARANJA, TA? '

'Tanto faz, LARANJINHA! ' – Todos riram do comentário de Rose, que foi recebida com o dedo do meio.

'Gente do céu! Ela endoidou de vez mesmo! ' – Ouvi Jasper falar, abafando o riso. – 'Imagino a ressaca que essa daí vai ter mais tarde! '

'ENTÃO EU AINDA QUERO FAZER MAIS UMA COISINHA AAAAAAAAAANTES DE CAIR DURA EM QUALQUER LUGAR E MORRER DA RESSACA! ' – Bella levantou as mãos pro alto, caindo em cima de mim. – 'E TEM QUE SER AGORA! '

'Você realmente é impossível! ' – Comentei, rindo junto com ela. – 'Ta legal, ta legal! Vamos te levar pro carro e... '

'Shh. Não quero mais ouvir nada. ' – Ela falou baixo, só para que eu escutasse. Senti os olhares de todos envolta de nós, não entendendo o que ela planejava. – 'Eu quero experimentar de novo, sentir o quanto é bom te provar... '

'Mas o que voc... ' – Não tive tempo de completar, minha boca ficando ocupada com a dela.

Bella puxou meu pescoço, pressionando mais seus lábios contra os meus. O que uma pessoa completamente bêbada não faz!

'! ' – Ouvi Rosalie gritar, eu tinha que dar importância pra isso! Já que ela ESTAVA PRESENCIANDO A CENA!

Mas não me importei, esquecendo do mundo a minha volta. E tudo por causa dela. Da louca e completamente bêbada, Bella.

(SEASON 2) Capítulo 2: Arrasando geral, LITERALMENTE!

_**BELLA SWAN #  
**_

Deus do céu! Eu simplesmente estava no paraíso das camas! Fofinha e macia, tudo o que eu preciso pra capotar em grande estilo no quarto. Nem a luz do sol saindo pelas cortinas estava me incomodando, muito pelo contrário, acomodei-me mais ainda no travesseiro, quase voltando a dormir de novo. Poisé, foi QUASE.

'AAAH! ' – Me assustei com o subido grito no quarto, chegando até a pular da cama, só aterrissando direto no chão com lençol e tudo. QUE MERDA! – 'NÃO ACREDITO! FESTA! FEEEEESTA! '

'Ai... ai... ' – Resmunguei ao sentir meu corpo todo dolorido, parecendo que havia passando um rolo do tamanho do mundo encima de mim! Massageei minha cabeça, vendo Alice pior que pinto no lixo, pulando freneticamente na minha cama. – 'VOCÊ FICOU DOIDA, É? QUER ME MATAR DE SUSTO? '

'Oh Bella, me desculpa! ' – Ela botou a mão direita na boca, fingindo estar arrependida. Típico de Alice! Odiava demais quando ela fazia essas coisas, mas tudo bem, agente releva! – 'Não tenho culpa se é o único jeito de acordar você, Darling! Além do mais, aproveitei o embalo pra comemorar uma ÓTIMA notícia! '

'Ta, ta! Dá pra parar de implicar com meu sono, POR FAVOR? ' – Dei ênfase no final, o que a fez revirar os olhos. Fiquei de pé, minha bunda já achatada de tanto tempo no chão. Alice me encarava com um bico, mas não dei importância. Pra variar, né? Passei a mão pela nuca, mexendo o pescoço de um lado para outro, estalando-o. – 'Peraí. DO que você está falando? '

'Ta vendo? Por causa desse seu estado de desmaio profundo que você chama de sono, você acaba perdendo as news da manhã, honey! Darling, sinto muito em te falar isso, mas você não dorme Bella, vira praticamente um cadáver branco, cafona e xexelento na cama! Que ainda ronca e... '

'Eu já ENTENDI! ' – Bufei para ela, que logo se encolheu. AH! OUVIR ALICE RECLAMAR DE COMO EU DURMO ASSIM QUE SAIO DA CAMA? É PIOR QUE CÚMULO! – 'Não estou nenhum pouco afim de escutar os seus pitís sobre mim, ta? Mudando de assunto, que diabos você estava comemorando tanto? '

'Amiga, você NEM SABE! ' – Poisé né? Por isso que eu perguntei! Será que é tão difícil de sacar isso? Os olhos dela brilhavam, feliz como quem tivesse ganhado um bolão de chocolate. Que foi? Sou chocólatra ASSUMIDA! – 'Esqueça esses seus trapos da década de 60, VAMOS PRA UMA FESTAAA! '

Ergui a sobrancelha sem entender nada, vendo Alice chacoalhar o quadril de um lado para outro, dançando de um jeito bem maluco. Esqueceu o remédio tarja preta, SÓ PODE! Alice percebeu que eu não estava comemorando com ela, parando de se mexer e me fitando em seguida. Passou a mão sobre o rosto, suspirando depois.

'Por que você ainda está parada aí, hein? ' – Ela cerrou os olhos para mim, cruzando os braços. – 'Bella, essa sua sobrancelha está tão grossa! Hora de tirar uns pelinhos daí, né? '

'Só por isso que você ficou berrando no quarto? SÓ POR UM LUGAR PRA SAIR? ' – Ignorei o comentário super básico de Alice, revirando os olhos enquanto eu me dirigia para a cama de Esme. – 'Tchau Alice! Fui dormir! '

'Ai minha Pradinha linda! Ninguém TE merece, Bella! ' - Ela exclamou, mas eu já estava de cara no travesseiro de novo. HAHA! SE FERROU!

'O que eu perdi? ' – Nem me dei o trabalho de abrir meus olhos para ver que era, reconhecendo a voz de Rosalie na hora. Ajeitei-me na cama, rezando para cair no sono de novo, e bem rápido! – 'Ah Deus! A Bella ainda não acordou? Ela ta morta por acaso? '

'Manhinha linda do meu coração... ' – Eu estava prestes a jogar um travesseiro nas duas! É TÃO DIFÍCIL ASSIM DORMIR EM PAZ? – 'Pára com essas besteiras! Bate na madeira, Darling! '

'Ah ta bom! Ta bom! JÁ ACORDEI! ' – Foi mal! Sou meio pavio curdo de manhã! – 'Pronto! Em pé e de olhos abertos, feliz? '

Rose cerrou os olhos e suspirou, balançando a cabeça. Me segurei para não mandar língua pra ela!

'Ela já sabe? ' – Rosalie olhou para a irmã com a sobrancelha erguida.

'Lógico né? Mas com certeza a dona "Bela Adormecida" aqui nem prestou atenção! ' – Hã? Boiei agora! Alice bufou de novo, percebendo minha expressão confusa. – 'Bella, se liga! Festa, balada, boate! Entendeu agora? '

'Ah... ' – Não tenho culpa se fico num estado precário quando não durmo direito! Quem não fica? – 'Só isso? '

'SÓ ISSO? ' – As duas exclamaram. Revirei os olhos. Vai começar! – 'Você sabe MUITO BEM o que isso quer dizer! '

Oh Deus, o pior que eu sabia! Posicionei meus dedos dentro dos ouvidos, tentando prevenir a gritaria que vinha.

'MAKING OF FASHIOON! UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL! ' – As duas se abraçaram, pulando loucamente juntas. Já havia perdido a conta de quantas reviradas de olhos eu dei só nos últimos segundos! Nem preciso explicar o porquê, né?

'Ta legal, ta legal! ' – Passei a mão pelos cabelos, indo pro banheiro. – 'Vou tomar banho para ver se eu me esperto, ta? Não estou conseguindo prestar atenção em nada! Depois falo com vocês. '

'Espera aí mocinha! ' – Alice me advertiu, mas eu estava quase dormindo de novo encostada na lateral da porta. – ' Você tem que me deixar te vestir! E você VAI deixar, né? '

'Ta Alice... tanto faz... ' – Bocejei, sem ter a noção em que enrascada eu estava me metendo.

**- x -**

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Finalmente depois de tantos dias, uma saída decente! Até estranhei um pouco quando meu pai insistiu para irmos ver a "NIGHT" romana. Pense que com as novas visitas, festa e bebida nem passariam por nós. Poisé, eu estava enganado.

Principalmente se ele estivesse pensando em ficar SOZINHO com Esme, que também não estava "no clima" para uma festa, dizendo ela. Ri como pensamento, feliz por finalmente ver meu pai seguindo sua vida., mesmo não confessando, ainda.

Com esses pensamentos, eu tocava meu violão, distraído com os sons dos acordes. Prestei mais atenção no que estava tocando, percebendo que o som realmente me agradava. Uma melodia agitada, com certeza ficaria melhor ainda nos acordes de, quem sabe, uma guitarra...

'NOSSA! Compondo? Você? – Olhei para cima, vendo Jasper com uma cara surpresa. Não o culpo, já que eu também estava impressionado comigo mesmo! – 'Que bicho te mordeu? '

'Pare de me amolar, Jasper! ' – Ri, parando de tocar. – 'Por que você não perturba o Emmett? Ou quem sabe perder logo essa sua virgindade com Alice? Parece ser muito mais lucrativo! '

'EDWARD! ' – Meu Irmão ficou praticamente um tomate com meu comentário. Como se tivesse algo de mais nele! – 'N-não vou incomodar ela sobre e-e-esse assunto! Nós nãp precisamos d-disso agora e... '

'Arrã. Sei. ' – Olhei distraidamente ara baixo, uma coisa mais que desagradável entrando no meu campo de visão. POR DEUS! QUE MERDA É ESSA? – 'AAAAH JASPER! FICAR ARMADO ASSIM NA MINHA FRENTE NÃO, TA? SEGURA ESSE NEGÓCIO AÍ '

'AAAAAAAAH CARA! ' – Jasper se desesperou, rodando como um louco retardado. Para meu puro azar, ele tropeçou nos próprios pés, caindo encima de mim.

'SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI DE CIMA! SAAAAAAAAAAAI! ' – Eu tentava o empurrar para longe, pensando na coisa que estava roçando perto de mim. QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJO! O pior de tudo é que o maldito prendeu a camisa no braço do violão ao meu lado! O que dificultava o processo.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH CARAMBA!' – Finalmente consegui afastar Jasper e o... júnior dele, deparando-me com Emmett embasbacado mais a frente, com certeza com as piores coisas na cabeça. – 'QUE SURUBA É ESSA? PÔ, EDWARD! VOCÊ NÃO! TODOS MENOS VOCÊ! '

'CAAALA A BOCA EMMETT! ' – Bufei, posicionando cuidadosamente o violão do lado da cama. – 'Jasper, por que diabos você estava... estava... Ah! Você sabe! '

'B-bem e-e-eu... ' – Passou a mão nos cabelos, e eu por precaução me afastei de Jasper. – 'É que... você estava falando da Alice e sobre aquilo, então a imagem veio e... '

'Ôh Jasper! ' – Emmett arqueou a sobrancelha, cruzando os braços. -

'DÁ PRA PARAR? ' – Jasper exclamou, ficando vermelho dos pés à cabeça.

'AAAH CARA! NÃO ACREDITO QUE O TEU PASSARINHO QUER VOAR! ' – Emmett caiu na gargalhada, ofegando de tanto rir. – 'E ISSO SEM NENHUMA REVISTA MINHA? TU ÉS MAIS TARADO QUE EU RAPÁ! '

'NÃO OUSE ME COMPARAR A VOCÊ! ' – O caçula berrou de novo, só suspirei. – 'VOCÊ É UM NINFOMANIACO! NÃO LIVRE A SUA CARA ME CHAMANDO DE SAFADO! '

'TA LEGAL, JÁ CHEGA! ' – Botei um ponto final na gritaria. Aquilo já estava me deixando com dor de cabeça. – ' Bem... isso definitivamente só significa uma coisa... Está mais do que na hora de você virar homem, Jasper. Antes que seu amiguinho aí piore ainda mais! '

'Ta legal... Não entendi. ' – Ele respondeu após um curto silêncio no meu quarto. Eu e Emmett suspiramos. Ter um irmão tapado assim É FLÓRIDA!

'O que você entende por afogar o ganso, Jasper? ' – Meu irmão arregalou os olhos e eu ergui os braços por finalmente ele ter entendido o recado. Jasper coçou a cabeça, me encarando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

'Pô! Tadinho do ganso, Edward! ' – Grunhi irritado com a tamanha burrice de Jasper. Sinceramente, nunca mais vou reclamar de Emmett! – 'Você não tem coração não? Eu sou sócio do Greenpeace, poxa! '

'DORMIR COM ALICE, SEU IDIOTA! ' – Não consegui me conter, batendo certeiro em sua cabeça. – 'Pelo o que eu saiba, o leso aqui é ele! '

'EEEEEEI! ' – Emmett exclamou enquanto eu apontava para ele, bufando como um touro. – 'OLHA LÁ HEIN? ME RESPEITA! '

'Cala a boca Emmett. ' – Simplesmente disse, fazendo-o se emburrar de vez. Bem, pelo menos ele parou de falar, o que já era um avanço! Virei para Jasper, voltando ao que realmente interessava aqui. – 'Então Jasper, o que você nos diz? '

'Eu acho que vocês estão sendo muito precipitados! ' – Esperei calmamente o nervosismo repentino de meu irmão passar, nem prestando atenção as caras e bocas que Emmett fazia. - 'E-essas coisas não são resolvidas assim! Não preciso disso, nosso relacionamento vai muito mais além. '

'Você está querendo dizer que não se importa em ficar sem... ' - Não acreditava no que ouvia. Meu irmão coçava a cabeça, todo desconcertado.

'VOCÊ NÃO QUER MANDAR VER COM A ANÃ TOTOSINHA? TE FERRA JASPER! ' - Emmett escancarou a boca, entendendo muito menos que eu. Massageei minha testa, erguendo a sobrancelha. - 'TU É MUITO FRESCO! '

'O problema é que vocês não entendem! ' - Jasper franziu o cenho e eu imediatamente comecei a realmente me concentrar no que ele falava. - 'Os dois são completos machistas, isso sim! Quando se ama de verdade, a última coisa que pensando é em como vamos nos dar bem levando a garota pra cama! Vai chegar a hora que vocês irão se apaixonar por alguém pra valer, e quando vier, vocês vão me entender! Enquanto isso, PAREM DE ME AMOLAR! '

Realmente ele ficou meio alterado com o assunto, chegando até a levantar-se da cama e seguir para a porta. Jasper deu uma última olhada em mim e em Emmett, que ficamos parados vendo ele bater a porta com uma força desnecessária.

'Ele é frouxo é? ' - O lesado quebrou o silêncio, tirando-me do vazio sem sentido na minha mente. - 'Que discurso de parada gay foi esse? '

'Não sei Emmett. ' - E definitivamente não falava da boca para fora. As palavras dele martelavam pela minha mente, me deixando pensativo até demais. - 'Não sei. '

'Você falou que nem altista agora. ' - Cerrei os olhos para ele, que soltou uma risadinha nervosa. - 'Brincadeirinha! Hehe! NÃO ME BATE! '

'Ta bom, ta bom! ' - Levantei-me, passando a mão pelos cabelos. - 'Tanto faz. Já perdi a vontade há muito tempo! '

'Aonde você vai? ' - Ele fez uma careta confusa, conseguindo arrancar um riso de mim. - 'Não esquece da balada de hoje, hein? '

'Eu não vou sair de casa. ' - Sorri, rumando para a porta. - 'Nem poderia, já que papai quer todos aqui, o que é um saco! '

'Tem problema se eu deitar um pouco na cama? ' - Nem precisei responder, ele já estava esparramado lá! - 'Esse papo de agora me deixou com dor de cabeça! '

'Depois o Jasper que é o fresco. ' - Pensei alto, falando para mim mesmo em baixo som.

'Falou alguma coisa? '

'Não, não! ' - Fingi-me de indiferente, fazendo Emmett acreditar em mim. - 'Você está ouvindo coisas demais, não acha? Com certeza é a dor de cabeça fazendo efeito! '

'Dá um fora logo daqui! ' - Nós dois rimos, então eu saí do quarto.

Olhei para o final do corredor, direcionando-me para a varanda. Não estava com vontade de descer e ficar conversando lá embaixo, falando sobre quais os cursos que eu ainda vou fazer. Deixei aquilo de lado e abri a porta de vidro, sentindo o vento bater em meu rosto.

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Assim que saí daquele quarto fechei a porta, abafando as altas risadas delas. Meu Deus, ME DÁ PACIÊNCIA COM ESSAS GAROTAS! Ainda podia ouvi-las do corredor, mas estava bem melhor aqui fora do que lá dentro! CERTEZA!

Encostei-me na parede do corredor, sentindo o zumbido chato nos meus ouvidos de tanto escutar a gritaria daquele quarto, MINHA SANTA! NEM EU COM RAIVA BERRO TANTO ASSIM! Cocei a cabeça, andando até as escadas.

Fiquei encarando os degraus, pensando se descia ou não. Bem, não sabia quem estava lá embaixo além de Esme e Carlisle. Na minha garganta derrepente se formou um nó assim que pensei na possibilidade do safado estar lá embaixo, e isso realmente eu não queria confirmar. Não agora.

Então virei, ficando de costas para a escada e seguindo no lado oposto. Queria ficar matando o tempo até chegar o final do dia, sem ter que fazer nada para isso. Ta legal, eu só precisava de um lugar. Olhei para frente e dei um sorriso, vendo a varanda no fim do corredor. SIMPLESMENTE PERFEITA! Ninguém sentiria minha falta ali, e caso isso acontecesse, era só gritar e pronto! Nada melhor do que pegar um ventinho, principalmente agora!

Não demorei muito tempo para chegar lá, entrando no local e fechando a porta com cuidado. O ar batia nas minhas costas, começando a me fazer cócegas. Olhei para frente, faltando-me a respiração na mesma maldita hora em que me movi.

Por que diabos **TODA **a vez que **EU** estava aqui **ELE TAMBÉM ESTAVA?** MAS QUE DROGA! SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA LARGAR DO MEU PÉ SÓ POR UM MOMENTINHO SEQUER?

Ele encostava suas costas na enorme sacada de mármore, olhando para o horizonte sem sequer me perceber ali. Parecia que o destino gostava de me ver repetindo na cabeça várias e várias vezes o quanto minha baba escorria pelo canto da boca involuntariamente quando eu o via assim. AFAAASTA ISSO DE TI, MULHER!

Finalmente voltei a mim, dando de cara com um maldito par de olhos dourados me encarando, com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Será que tinha alguma coisa na minha cara? Preferi espantar a possibilidade da cabeça antes que eu desse mais bandeira ainda.

'Engraçado... ' - Ele olhou para baixo, não demorando muito para voltar a me fitar de novo. - 'Sempre aparecemos aqui, na mesma hora. Estranho não? '

'Ahm... ' – Ao contrário dele, meu olhar vagou em várias direções, teimando em fitar o chão. O pior de tudo era que o safado percebia o meu estranho nervosismo e tirava proveito disso para se divertir. AAAAH! DÁ RAIVA! – 'Sério? Juro que nem prestei atenção! '

'É. Eu percebi. ' – Ele se ajeitou, virando de costas para mim para encostar-se corretamente na sacada. O fitei de cima a baixo, parando inconscientemente os olhos na retaguarda dele. Meu Deus... o que é isso! **AAAAAAAAAAAH! EU TO FICANDO LOUCA! VOOLTA PRA VIDA BELLA, PELA SAAANTINHA! VOOLTA! **– ' Já vai sair? '

'B-bem, eu... ' – Pronto! Começou a palhaçada da Bella gaguejando! Alguma coisa me dizia para eu realmente dar um fora dali, e era exatamente o que eu iria fazer! Se pelo menos eu conseguisse me controlar, é claro. – 'Na verdade, ahm... '

'Ótimo. ' – Ele disse, sem virar-se. Sua voz saiu indiferente, como de quem acabasse de bocejar, falando por falar mesmo. – 'Então, por favor, pare de imitar uma estátua e feche a porta antes que a poeira entre no corredor. Você é relaxada desse jeito porque ainda não viu Jasper e muito menos Emmett espirrando por aqui. '

'Grosso! ' – Cuspi silenciosamente, tendo certeza que ele não tinha ouvido. Peguei nas laterais da porta e as fechei, esquecendo completamente que era para eu ter saído primeiro. ÔH INTELIGÊNCIA! Bati raivosamente na testa, logo botando as mãos no vidro de novo.

'Sobre o quarto... ' – Um arrepio enorme percorreu meu corpo quando ouvi falar. Ou será que foi o vento friozinho? AAH, QUE SE DANE! – 'Mais alguém já sabe? '

'Você merecia. ' – Disse. Mesmo tendo melhorado um pouquinho nossa relação, do meu ponto de vista, a sacanagem que ele fez com Rose ainda não passava pela garganta. Sinto muito, sou rancorosa demais! – 'Mas nem precisa perder a cabeça... eu não falei nada a ninguém. '

o passar, nem prestando atentino de meu irm interessava aqui. - 'alar, o que j

'Não acredito em você. ' – Bufei, o botando em meu campo de visão novamente. Eu sabia que ele não tinha a obrigação de acreditar na minha palavra, mas aquilo realmente _me_ _incomodou_. O safado me olhava pelo canto dos olhos enquanto eu andava pesadamente até ele, pronta para cair na porrada. Fiquei o encarando com o cenho franzido, praticamente exigindo que ele se desculpasse. Lógico que ele não iria fazer isso! – 'Mesmo olhando pra essa sua cara de maluca, eu não acredito em você. '

'Ah é? Como se ISSO me i_mportasse_! ' – Cuspi, ficando calada logo depois. Olhei para ele e depois o horizonte, sendo incapaz de manter meu bico fechado por muito tempo. MERDA, EU ME ODEIO! – 'Eu tenho a consciência limpa! Pelo menos eu não traio meus namorados como CERTAS pessoas fazem! '

'Vai começar! ' – Ele revirou os olhos, fechando a cara. Bufei, faltando pouquíssimo para eu perder a sanidade. Como é que esse elemento me deixa tão irritada? ALGUÉM DÁ PRA ME RESPONDER, POR FAVOR? – 'Isso já acabou garota, não dá pra esquecer? '

' Quem trai uma vez, trai de novo!' – O olhei sério, retribuindo-me do mesmo jeito também. Estava me sentindo num filme de faroeste, quando dois carinhas se encaram na rua deserta, prontos para agarrarem as armas e matarem um ao outro. Estranho não? – 'Nunca ouviu falar desse ditado básico, não? '

'E você acha que esse "ditado básico" combina comigo? '

'Como eu já falei antes... ' – Comecei a relaxar, apelando até para a acidez em minha voz. – 'Tipos como você eu conheço, então sei exatamente como agir caso você resolver sair da linha. Cuidado, ou vai se arrepender! '

'Você tem namorado Bella? '

Ta legal! Vou ter que confessar que a pergunta me pegou mais que desprevenida! Isso eu até iria relevar, mas uma coisa não saiu certo. Na hora que simplesmente eu responderia "Ah, claro! O nome dele é Jacob Black e mil vezes mais decente que você!" não chegou. Motivo?

**Não consegui falar, como minha voz não quisesse que eu pronunciasse a verdade.**

'Pensando bem... Não sei por que fiz essa pergunta! ' – Ele riu, sua ironia me atingindo em cheio. – 'Você? Envolvida com alguém? É praticamente impossível de acreditar. '

'E se eu TIVER hein? ' – Bufei, tendo raiva de mim mesma por não saber o que acontecia comigo. ALGUÉM BERRA PRA ELE A VERDADE, POR FAVOR? – 'Não vejo como isso pode ser do SEU interesse! '

'Coitado do cara! Só isso que eu falo. '

'TOMA , FILHO DA MÃE! ' – Depois dessa, perder a cabeça é a solução mais viável! Não aguentando mais, pisei com toda minha vontade no pé do safado, desejando que isso fosse capaz de esmagar os dedos dele e tirá-los depois! Cruzes! DESDE QUANDO EU VIREI CARNICEIRA?

Grunhi, deixando Edmundo reclamando e pulando em círculos para trás. Virei-me para encará-lo pela última vez, dando um sorriso irônico e assim saindo do local. Nunca um desabafo desses havia me feito _tão bem_! Acho que vou fazer isso mais vezes! MUAHAHAHA!

Ta bom, parei.

_**ROSALIE HALE #**_

Depois de tanto trabalho, finalmente havia decidido com que roupa iria sair hoje. Afinal, preciso ficar bonita e desejável para Edward, não é? E isso sim eu tinha prazer em fazer!

Já estava enjoada de ficar tanto com Alice! Amo minha irmã, de paixão mesmo, mas ficar um tempão ao lado dela cansa, sinceramente! Quase dei um grito de alegria quando fechei a porta do quarto, doida para encontrar Edward.

Dei alguns passos para o centro do corredor, mal virando para frente quando vi Bella passando distraidamente por mim, voando demais nos pensamentos pra notar minha presença. Era impressão minha ou eu vi um sorriso sínico nos lábios dela?

Essa não era minha prioridade agora, então deixa pra lá! Puxei fundo o ar para os pulmões, sentindo o perfume do meu namorado. Eu conheço o que ele usa muito bem sim, ALGUM PROBLEMA? BAAAABEM MINHAS FILHAS, BAAAABEM!

Não demorei muito então para chegar até o fim do corredor, me deparando com Edward saltitando de um lado para outro, segurando seu pé. Hã? Desde quando ele imitava o _SACÍ_?

Tombei a cabeça de lado, rindo um pouco da cena. Não sei se conseguia ouvir direito, mas podia jura que saiam muitos "desgraçada" e "maluca" de sua boca. Nem me dei ao trabalho de refletir sobre isso, entrando na varanda.

'Amor? Aconteceu alguma coisa? ' – Imediatamente ele me encarou, parando de pular e fazendo cara de dor assim que se encostou ao mármore.

'Não! Eu só... ' – Respirou fundo discretamente, voltando ao habitual. E sexy. Hmmm. – 'Esqueça, não foi nada de muita importância. Onde você estava? '

'No quarto com Alice! ' – Aproximei-me dele, enlaçando seu pescoço. Aproveitei o momento, brincando com os fios de seu cabelo usando meu dedo. – 'Escolhendo uma roupa básica. Pensei muito em você lá... '

Ele não estava com os olhos em mim, o que me deixou um pouco incomodada. Sua cabeça estava voltada para acima da minha, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa.

'Edward? ' – Disse seu nome sensualmente, na esperança dele virar a cara. Quem disse que deu certo? QUE DROGA! – 'EDWARD! '

'Hã? O que foi? '

'Você prestou atenção no que eu falei? ' – Perguntei, vendo-o piscar duas vezes antes de me responder um "sim" vagamente com a cabeça. Suspirei, tentando seduzi-lo de novo. – 'Então... você não vai tentar adivinhar o que eu vou usar hoje? '

Mais uma vez seu olhar ficou longe de novo. Não aguentei o gelo, puxando a gola de sua camisa para baixo, ficando de cara amarrada para ele.

'Mas pra que DIABOS você tanto olha lá pra trás hein? Eu estou BEM AQUI! ' – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, com certeza não entendendo minha reação. Um estalo veio em minha cabeça, a imagem de Bella andando para o lado oposto a esse me invadindo agora. – 'Por acaso... Bella estava aqui, com você? '

'Sim! ' – Respondeu finalmente me dirigindo a palavra direito. Foi só eu triscar na Bella que ele falou a boca! Alguma coisa dentro de mim não gostou disso. Me aliviei um pouco por sua discreta careta ao falar em minha amiga. – 'Conversamos um pouco. '

'Sobre? ' – Ele virou os olhos e depois começou a abrir a boca para falar. Mas sempre uma viva alma vem e atrapalha, não é?

'MAAAAAAAAAAANOW! ' – Principalmente ESSA alma! Emmett, tudo sempre é Emmett. Como eu fui capaz de um dia pegar esse palerma tão, tão... gostoso, alto, musculoso... AI MEU DEUS! PINTOU UM CALOOR AGORA! **AAAAAAAAH! PÁRA COM ISSO MENINAAAAAAAA! **– 'JASPER QUEBROU A PERNA DA CAMA DE NOVO! '

'Eu já lhe ensinei várias vezes como consertar a cama, Emmett. ' – Tio Cal veio logo atrás, com a mão na testa. Ele nos olhou, pulando discretamente. – 'Oh. Atrapalhamos alguma coisa? '

'Na verdade... ' – Encarei Edward, que tinha um sorriso nos lábios e o olhar na direção de Emmett, com certeza achando graça da cara do palerma. Ele fez menção de andar, mas puxei levemente sua camisa, querendo que ficasse. Adivinha? Não ficou.

**GRRR! ODEIO ISSO!**

'Ta legal, ta legal! ' – Ele pegou levemente em minha mão, tirando-a do seu peito. - 'Não está na hora de trocar aquela porcaria não? '

'NUM FALA ASSIM DA CAMA QUE EU TE DEI POXA! ' - Bufou Emmett, puxando Edward para longe. Me senti esquisita, muito mesmo. – 'VAI LOGO AJEITAR AQUELA MERDA! '

'Rosalie? ' – Ouvi Tio Cal me chamar, voltando a mim de novo. – 'Está tudo bem? '

'Ah, claro Tio Cal... ' – Sorri um pouco, logo lembrando uma coisa muito importante que eu tinha que falar com ele. – 'Tio... Eu já falei com ele e estou esperando a resposta. E a sua também. '

'Rosalie, eu já lhe falei que ainda não sei sobre isso... ' – Passou a mão na nuca, olhando para trás e voltando para mim. – 'Acho que se realmente Black vier para cá, Edward precisa tomar consciência disso e... '

'Com certeza não será problema! Eles são amigos de infância não? Só perderam o contato. Mas isso se ajeita depois! ' – Bem, acho que está na hora de pegar pesado, já que pela cara de Carlisle, minha ideia não iria ser botada em prática! - 'Tio Cal... Tenho certeza também que o senhor não quer que ninguém saiba dos fatos muito interessantes que eu presenciei há alguns dias atrás... não é? '

'Rose... ' – Ele engoliu seco, pegando nervosamente na gola da camisa, mexendo-a. – 'O que você quer dizer com isso? '

'Sinto muito mesmo Tio Cal, mas... ' – Suspirei, ele finalmente tendo a consciência do que eu estava falando. Era errado, mas tinha que confessar, era prazeroso ter o dom da "persuasão" como eu tinha. – 'Eu preciso que o senhor prepare logo a estadia dele por aqui. Nem precisa se preocupar com passagem, okay? Parece que... se correr tudo certo, os pais de Bella irão pagar. '

'Tudo bem Rose, tudo bem. ' – Ele encheu os pulmões de ar, ainda demorando um pouco para falar. – 'Só não precisa ficar tentando me... ahm... '

'Subornar? Tio Cal, essa é uma palavra muito feia! ' – Eu disse, abraçando-o. – 'Por favor, não me entenda mal, ta? Isso vai melhorar muito as coisas pra mim! Sinto muito mesmo por isso, sério! '

Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e apertei-a de leve, saindo pela porta de vidro. Quem tivesse presenciado agora essa minha conversa com ele falaria "nossa, como você é BAIXA!" ou coisa do tipo. Bem, deslcupa, mas se quero alguma coisa, preciso rebolar pra conseguir, não é? Aiai, vida tirana!

- **x** -

_**...Horas depois...**_

- **x** -

_**ALICE HALE #**_

PELA MINHA PRADINHA! COMO SORVETE É BOM! HHHHHHHHHHM! DELÍCIA DE NENÉM! NIIINDO, NIIIINDO DE COMER! AAAMO MUITO TUDO ISSO!

Eu confesso! Faço TUDO quanto é dieta só pra depois ME matar no _sorvete_. Que é? Todo mundo tem um vício, ta legal? ELE É MEEEEU, SÓ MEU!

'Alice, larga essa porcaria! ' – Rose falava, tentando pegar o pote de sorvete de creme das minhas mãos. Aiai, olho gordo é uma DOSE mesmo, putsgrilla! – 'Vai logo pro banheiro! Depois não reclama se agente atrasar, ta? '

'Eu sei que você quer é pegar o meu sorvete! Eu NÃO vou te dar! MUAHAHAHA!' – Dei uma risadinha básica, enchendo minha boca de creme. TOTOSO! Minha irmã revirou os olhos, coisa que eu nem liguei, claro! – 'Olha só! Essa aqui é a roupa da Bella. O que você acha? '

'Tem certeza que ela deixou você escolher a roupa dela? ' – Bufei com a pergunta. Era tão difícil entender assim que ela finalmente havia se rendido aos meus encantos de moda? Poxa, assim magoa! – ' Porque... Ela NUNCA deixa! '

'O que tem eu? '

'BELLA! ' – Corri para ela, que mal tinha acabado de entrar no quarto. Ela me olhou curiosa, certamente estranhando o meu brilhinho meigo nos olhos! – 'Você me ama? Muito, muito mesmo? '

'Aiai... ' – Ela riu um pouco, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas. – 'O que você quer Alice? '

'Lembra quando eu te pedi pra escolher a sua roupa pra hoje? Lembra? ' – Olhei para o que ela usava, fazendo careta de tanta breguice em cima de mim. Calma Alice, tudo isso vai mudar daqui a pouco! – 'Ela está bem ali! '

Apontei para roupa, Bella automaticamente olhando também na mesma direção. Sua expressão foi de surpresa, tendo as duas sobrancelhas agora arqueadas. Boiei legal! O que tem de mais em um top ver lilás forte e uma calça preta de último lançamento? Grrr! Que raiva! É tão difícil agradar assim?

'Eu não vou usar isso aí! E-S-Q-U-E-C-E! ' – Bella respondeu, o que fez Rose cair na gargalhada. Fuzilei os olhos para minha amiga, mesmo assim ela negou com a cabeça. – 'Nem venha com essa história! Não te prometi NADA! '

'SUA INGRATA!' – Falei, metendo uma colherada exagerada na boca. Atravessei o quarto, colocando meu tesouro encima do criado mudo e depois seguindo para o banheiro. Antes de entrar, parei na porta, encarando furtivamente as duas. – 'Eu vou tomar banho, e quando eu sair é melhor você estar vestida com aquela roupa ali, ouviu dona "eu não vou usar isso AÍ!" ? E Rose, NÃO TOCA NO MEU SORVETE! EU VOU SABER, HEIN? '

Adentrei no banheiro, doida pra tomar uma ducha. Aiai, como é difícil ser _muáh_!

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Realmente, agora Alice estava começando a me meter medo. ETA MENINA PIRADA ESSA!

'É, parece que você vai ter que vestir mesmo! ' – Rosalie deu de ombros e logo depois riu da minha careta. Olhei para a roupa, imaginando a tremenda vadia que eu estaria parecendo. Pô, ainda não está na hora do meu ponto, ta? ÊÊÊÊ, brincadeira gente!

'Nem pelo pior dos cacetes! ' – Exclamei, andando até a cama e erguendo o vestidinho de vadia/blusa que fora escolhido para mim, imaginando o que se passou pela cabeça de Alice na hora. MEU DEUS! EU SOU UMA VADIA PRA ELA? MUITO OBRIGADA PELO AMOR, VIU? – 'Olha isso aqui! Ela pensa o quê? Que eu vou fazer ponto na boate é? '

'QUE HORROR! ' – Rose riu, o que não ajudou em porcaria nenhuma. Argh, odeio isso! – 'Ah Bella, veste logo! Tenho certeza que vai ficar legal! Você tem um corpo maravilhoso, então tem é que mostrar mesmo! '

'Prefiro ficar escondidinha. ' – Andei pelo quarto, pegando o sorvete e logo metendo na boca. – 'Fico mais confortável. É tão difícil assim ela entender isso? '

'Bella, o que você ta fazendo? ' – Rosalie levantou e ficou na minha frente, secando o pote de creme que eu agora comia. Nossa, isso tudo é um desespero? – ' Alice disse que... '

'Ela disse pra VOCÊ não comem! ' – Completei, enfiando outra colherada caprichada na boca. Por Deus, AMO SORVETE! – 'Babe amiga, BA-BE! '

'E-eu não queria mesmo! ' – Agora quem começou a rir da cara dela fui eu. Só pra provocar, enchi a colher de sorvete e fiz aviãozinho, passando bem perto da boca dela e enfiando na minha. Toda vez que a colher estava perto, sua boca instintivamente abria pra tentar pegar o creme. HOHO! Sou muito má, né? UI! – 'E-e-eu não... '

'Sério mesmo, Rose? ' – Perguntei, deliciando-me com o doce. – 'Porque não é isso que eu estou vendo... '

'ME DÁ ESSA MERDA DE SORVETE DE CREME! EU QUEEEEEERO! '

Ela disparou pra mim e começamos a correr pelo quarto. Perdi a conta de quantas voltas demos naquele espaçoso cubículo, mas de uma coisa eu estava certa: se eu não corresse, tava MUITO FERRADA!

Gente, eu não sou de ferro né? Contra minha vontade, desacelerei o passo, só sentindo o tremendo do encontrão que recebi de Rose pelas costas, fazendo a coitada aqui cair no chão. **AAAAAAAI MINHA BACIA! **

' ME DÁ! ME DÁÁÁÁ! ' – Ela se remexeu por cima de mim, procurando o maldito sorvete. É tão difícil lidar com viciados! Tenha SANTA paciência! – 'Ué? Cadê ele? '

Ta legal, ta legal. Essa agora me pegou de surpresa. Como assim "Cadê ele?"? Olhei para minhas mãos, sem entender o porquê de o bote não estar lá. Num instante Rosalie já estava de pé, petrificada ao meu lado. Levantei também, ficando no mesmo estado que ela.

Lá estava o sorvete, simplesmente todo derramado na cama, especificamente na ROUPA que ALICE HAVIA ESCOLHIDO PRA_ MIM_! O top e a blusa meladas de creme. A única reação que eu tive foi e empurrar a saliva para dentro da garganta, engolindo seco.

'Ah meleca! ' – Eu disse. Será que dá pra ficar pior?

'E então Bella? Já vestiu a roup... ' - Me arrepiei dos pés à cabeça, virando lentamente para encarar Alice. – 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MEU DEEEEEEEEEEEUS! O QUE É ISSO? '

É. Dava mesmo pra ficar pior!

**- x -**

_**JASPER CULLEN #**_

'PUTSGRILLA! MAS QUE DEMORA É ESSA? ' – Pulei do sofá com o berro ridículo de Emmett, que realmente só piorava minha situação. – 'ELAS FORAM FAZER AS ROUPAS É? '

'Emmett, cala essa boca! ' – Edward estava esparramado ao meu lado, apoiando seu rosto na mão encostada no braço do sofá. – 'Nuas é que elas não vão, né? '

'Eu até preferia! Assim não demorariam tanto! '

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT! ' – Agradeci a Deus por ele ter calado a boca, tudo que eu menos precisava era de gritaria!

Por alguma razão eu estava bastante ansioso. Tudo bem, ansioso não, nervoso. Ou talvez paranóico? AH! SEI LÁ! Na verdade sempre fui assim quando o assunto era sair para algum lugar jeito de pessoas bêbadas, suadas e dançantes em um só lugar. Não sou muito a favor disso, elas fedem! E MUITO!

'Se eu já não estivesse acostumado com essas intrigas pequenas entre vocês, ficariam de castigo agora. ' – Meu pai acrescentou, nos deixando mudos de vez.

'Eu acho tão fofinho! ' – Esme sorria, trocando olhares para cada um de nós. – 'Vocês estão ótimos! Um mais lindo que o outro! '

'EIEIEI! ' – Todos nós viramos em direção às escadas, minha boca quase se escancarando no chão. – 'O melhor de TODOS é o JASPER! FATO PURO! '

Meu Deus, um anjo caiu do céu! Não acreditava que aquela garota descendo os degraus e caminhando até mim era Alice, minha Alice. Tudo nela era perfeito: as curvas, o vestido, o cabelo, TUDO! Nada no que botar erro, nada.

'Oi amor! ' – Ela enlaçou meu pescoço, eu ainda sem ação. Nos separamos e então quase tive um infarto quando ela simplesmente girou na minha frente, a saia do vestido levemente sendo erguida. – 'Como estou? '

'Você está... ' – Não tinha descrição! A baba praticamente estava escorrendo pelos lados de minha boca.

'GOSTOOOOSA! ' – Emmett apareceu ao lado dela, abraçando-a pelo ombro. – 'Se ele não te quiser mais, eu quero ta? '

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT! ' – Bufei, tirando aquela mão pesada da MINHA namorada. – 'E SAI DE CIMA DELA! JÁ! '

'Onde estão as outras? ' – Esme perguntou, pigarreando antes que eu pudesse pular em cima do meu irmão ninfomaníaco.

'Digamos que elas vão ter que se atrasar um pouquinho! MUAHAHAHA! ' - A risadinha linda e maligna dela assustou um pouco todos. Ela olhou pros lados e ajeitou o cabelo solto. Linda como sempre! – 'Bem... elas disseram que é melhor irmos primeiro! '

'Mas quem vai levá-las? ' – Edward finalmente mostrou-se interessado, ajeitando-se no sofá.

'Emmett! ' – Minha fada respondeu rápido, batendo no ombro largo dele. – 'Você não se importa, né? '

'Se elas estiverem tão gostosas quanto você, sem problema nenhum! ' – Quase tive um treco ao ver ele lamber os beiços para ela. FILHO DA MÃE ABUSADO!

'Ta legal, é melhor você parar com isso Emmett! Antes que leve um tapa na cara. ' – Edward levantou, tirando a chave do bolso e caminhando até nosso pai. – 'Já estamos indo. E é melhor que você não nos espere, na verdade nem precisa. '

'Tudo bem, cuidado! ' – Puxei Alice para longe de Emmett, andando em direção a porta, sendo seguidos por Esme e Carlisle. – 'Não façam muitas besteiras! '

Olhei meu pai pelo canto dos olhos e segui para o carro de Edward. Haha, como se fosse acontecer algo de anormal! Será?

**- x -**

**MÚSICA:**  
_**.com/watch?v=APtj3EvhfWA&feature=fvst**_

Em questão de minutos já estávamos dentro da boate. Acho que o nome era "La Luna Cantante" ou algo assim! Ainda me impressionava como casas de shows tão grandes podiam existir em ruas tão estreitas, e ainda serem bem decoradas e limpas. Mesmo assim, aquelas pessoas dançando e se enroscando no andar debaixo não era muito a minha praia!

'Uou! Vocês não acham que está muito calor aqui? ' – Reclamei, me abanando com a gola da camisa. Edward riu de mim.

'O calor estimula muitas coisas sabia? ' – Ele piscou, e eu sabia exatamente o que o safado quis dizer. Engoli seco, percebendo o suor escorrer por meu pescoço. – 'Vem, o bar fica lá embaixo! '

'Lá? ' – Apontei para o térreo, vendo aquela galera toda se esfregando e trocando suor. Credo! QUE. NOJO! – 'Pensando bem... já passou! '

'Ah! Vamos amore! Aproveitamos e dançamos um pouco! ' – Não tinha mais como escapar, já estando no aglomerado de suor do térreo.

Minha namorada ia saltitante para o meio do povo, dançando perfeitamente. Uou, simplesmente Uou. Ela mexia o quadril, colocando minhas mãos para seguir o movimento. Fui às nuvens assim!

Dei graças a Deus quando chegamos ao outro lado, sentando nos bancos seguidos da bancada enorme do bar. Quando olhei para meu irmão, o bendito já estava entornando um copo de um líquido vermelho, sua cara ficando até meio rosada.

'Ei Edward! ' – Falei alto, o som praticamente me deixando surdo. – 'Vai devagar! Você vai acabar tendo um problema nos rins assim! '

'Eu dou conta do recado, obrigado pela preocupação! ' – Me respondeu rindo, erguendo o copo e entornando de novo, pedindo para que o garçom enchesse novamente. – 'Não sou você, por isso mesmo que eu bebo! '

'EEEI! NÃO FALA ASSIM DO MEU JASPINHO! ' – Alice revoltou-se, virando-se furiosamente pro barman. – 'EEEI VELHOTE, ENCHE UM COPO DISSO AÍ! ELE VAI BEBER TAMBÉM! '

'Alice, eu não acho que... ' – Em questão de segundos o copo estava na minha frente sendo erguido por minha fada. Mesmo com o barulho, podia ouvir o riso de Edward ao meu lado.

'Toma amor, pra você! ' – Ela empurrou mais o copo em direção à minha boca. Fechei a cara assim que senti o cheiro forte de álcool da coisa.

'Pára de frescura Jasper! ' – Edward esticou a mão em direção à bebida com menção de pegá-la de Alice, que desviou bem na hora. Pro meu azar, é claro! – 'Que foi? Se ele não quer, eu quero! '

'Nada disso! É lógico que ele quer! Faz parte da diversão. ' – Ela mesma abriu a palma de minha mão e depositou o copo. Ai Deus! E agora? – 'Vamos amor! Só um copinho de nada! Pra esse seu irmão não ficar mais judiando de você! '

'Ei, o meu copo já acabou! ' – Ele riu, coçando a cabeça. – 'Vai demorar muito? Ou vai me dar o seu? '

Quer saber? **DANE-SE. **

'Não vou te dar esse gostinho Edward, PODE ESQUECER! ' – Falando isso, virei o copo, sentindo aquela coisa bater nas paredes da minha garganta como se fosse um ácido quente. Assim que aquilo caiu no meu estômago botei o copo na bancada, acho que até quebrando-o lá. Imediatamente comecei a sentir algo estranho em mim, mas não sabia o que era.

'VIVAAAA! ' – Alice gritou, abraçando-me animada. – 'Viu como não foi tão ruim assim? '

'Não é que ele tomou mesmo? ' – Olhei rapidamente para o sorriso torto de meu irmão, logo voltando a me concentrar no que havia de errado comigo. – 'Ahm... Jasper? '

'Amor? ' – A queimação começava a subir, me deixando inquieto. – 'Tudo bem? '

'_! '_ – Berrei, correndo desesperadamente para longe deles. MERDA! O XIXI TA SAAAINDO! O XIXI TA SAAAINDO!

Vaguei de um lado para outro a procura do maldito banheiro do local, com as mãos você sabe onde. Ai Deus, por que essas coisas SÓ acontecem comigo? Desculpa Deus! Prometo, NUNCA MAIS VOU BEBER! JURO!

Estiquei, meu pescoço um pouco mais, vendo minha incrível luz no fim do túnel. AAAH! AQUILO É UM BONEQUINHO AZUL! E sabe o que significa bonequinho azul? SANITÁRIO MASCULINO! Corri alegremente até lá, confiante de que nada ia me impedir agora.

Poisé, pensei alto de mais.

No meio da correria acabei batendo em alguma coisa. Não sabia o que era, só sei que me fez cair direto de bunda no chão. Bater desse jeito na situação em que eu estava não era lá aquelas maravilhas! QUASE QUE SAI! Uf, ainda bem que deu tempo de segurar!

'Ora, ora, ora! O que temos aqui... ' – A voz grossa me arrepiou dos pés à cabeça. Levantei meu rosto, sentindo ficar branco que nem fantasma. – 'E mais uma vez me irritando de novo, não é seu frutinha? '

_OH MY GOSH!_ ESSAS COISAS SÓ ACONTECIAM COMIGO MESMO!

Era tão azarado que consegui até bater de frente com O MOTOQUEIRO MAL ENCARADO DO PARQUE! AAAAAH CARA! ME FERREI! Pensa rápido Jasper, PENSA RÁPIDO PRA NÃO MORRER!

Quando fui me levantar, um par de mãos pesadas posicionou-se em meus ombros. Olhei para trás e me deparei com um par de dentes prateados expostos em um sorriso aberto por um cara que se vestia igual ao motoqueiro barbudão. Pra variar, eu estava tremendo mais que vara verde.

'Aonde você pensa que vai frutinha? Você derrubou minha bebida... ' – Ele disse passando a costa da mão por seu rosto, agora percebi que ele estava molhado. Certamente havia batido no copo de modo que ele voasse pra cima dele. Droga! NIGUÉM MERECE! O motoqueiro estava os dedos enquanto seus capangas de preto aproximavam-se mais e mais de mim. – 'Vai ter que pagar por isso, e ainda está pendente um trato em você no parque, lembra? '

Engoli seco, sentindo o gesto ecoar um forte som na minha garganta. Pelo menos havia um ponto positivo nisso tudo: não precisava mais ir ao banheiro. Saiu ali mesmo!

**- x -**

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

'Tudo culpa sua Bella! ' – Era a milésima vez que eu ouvia Rose reclamar no meu ouvido. SA-CO! – 'Se você não tivesse inventado de pegar o bendito sorvete da Alice, minhas mãos não estariam ENRUGADAS ASSIM! '

'Ah! Pára de reclamar Rose! ' – Exclamei enquanto saía do carro. – 'Já pedi desculpas e pronto! '

'Calma meninas! Calma! ' – Emmett se meteu entre nós, nos envolvendo cada uma com um braço. – 'O momento lavadeira de vocês acabou, vamos aproveitar a festa! '

'Se ela parar de reclamar, pode ser! ' – Bufei.

'Se ELA parar de me meter nessas cagadas, pode ser! ' – Ela fez bico. Urgh! Ninguém merece!

Ta, ta! Eu sei que a culpa foi mesmo minha! Mas também não precisava ficar repetindo e repetindo! Acabamos nos atrasando um pouco por causa do meu PEQUENO acidente com o sorvete. Alice nos forçou a lavar a roupa todinha antes de chegar aqui! PRA VER COMO SANTA SÓ TEM A CARA!

Joguei essa pequena coisinha pro alto e entrei na boate, sentindo o TUNS TUNS da música pulsando pelo corpo. Eu ia dançar MUITO! A galera me empurrando e eu empurrando a galera, ASSIM QUE TEM QUE SER!

'Calma, sua fogosinha! ' – Ai meu Deus! Ele me chamou de quê? – 'Primeiro bebida, depois uma dançadinha. Sacas? '

'Te juro Emmett! Agora você realmente me deu medo! ' – Comentei, andando para mais próxima de Rose, que riu da minha cara. Hunf, pra variar!

'Dá pra vocês pararem com isso? ' – Rosalie interveio, andando enquanto olhava para nós dois. – 'Se não prestarem atenção, vão acabar batendo em alguém e... '

'AAAAAAAAAAAAI! '

É, sempre soube que Rose tinha uma boca grande! Quem manda ficar dando uma de mal humorada pra cima de mim? Bem, foi ela que comentou então ela que leva, né?

'Ai! Você não sabe por onde anda na... Alice? '

Alice? Eu ouvi direito?

Pior que não! Mesmo com o jogo de luzes fortes piscando e quase me deixando cega, podia ver Alice coçar a cabeça, acho que até pedindo desculpas à irmã. Sei lá, fico meio lesa nessas luzes!

'Ai gente! Ainda bem que vocês chegaram! ' – Dizia enquanto botava a mão no peito, arregalando os olhos para a irmã. – 'MANA DO CÉU! COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ DIVA! '

'Ah, você acha? '

Bem, pra mim, a Rosalie estava meio "aparecendo demais" se é que me entendem. Por Deus, o decote do vestido dela ia BEM ALÉM DO BUSTO! Praticamente dava pra ver o umbigo dela pela roupa! Ta bom! Exagerei, isso é muita informação pra minha cabeça!

'Tanto que o Emmett não está controlando a baba dele pra cima de você, Darling! ' – Todas nós olhamos para ele, que sorrateiramente limpou a saliva saindo das laterais de sua boca. Rimos dele, sendo Alice a interromper o riso da galera. – 'Ta, ta! Não era sobre isso que eu queria falar! '

'Ei pequetita! ' – Emmett chamou, sem medo nenhum de levar uma porrada da Alice com o apelidinho carinhoso. – 'Onde estão Edward e Jasper? '

'VOCÊ POR ACASO ME CHAMOU DE PARTICULAZINHA DE PÃO HEIN? SEEU...! ' – Ela balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo, controlando-se. Deus, o assunto deve ser sério mesmo hein? – 'AAAI ESQUECE! Jasper sumiu! Acabei também me perdendo de Edward, não encontro os dois em lugar nenhum! '

Não gostei nada, nada do Edmundo fora de vista. Nada **mesmo**.

'É melhor acharmos eles. ' – Eu disse, meu semblante sério bem exposto. – 'Agora. '

'Espero que não tenha acontecido nada com meu Jaspinho! ' – Alice botou as mãos no rosto, amassando suas bochechas como sempre fazia quando se sentia aflita. – 'Oh minha pradinha! O que será de mim? '

'Galera, vamos fazer o seguinte! ' – Emmett nos juntou e eu já me preparava para dar um tapa nele, certa de que sairia merda daquela boca. – 'Eu e Bella vamos atrás do Edward enquanto vocês duas vão procurar Jasper! '

'Ei! Por que eu não posso ir atrás do MEU NAMORADO? ' – Fiquei impressionada por pelo menos ele não ter falado nenhuma coisa estúpida. AMÉM SENHOR! Agora coitado, Rose estava quase pulando em cima dele! – 'Alguma coisa CONTRA? '

'Todas possíveis... ' – Ouvi ele sussurrar, só porque eu estava do lado dele. O clima começou a pesar, mesmo tendo certeza que Rose não tinha escutado aquilo.

'Tanto faz, gente! ' – Intervi, quebrando aquele silêncio entre nós. Rosalii me olhou com a pior das caras, fingi não perceber. – 'A prioridade é achá-los, certo? Vem Emmett! '

Puxei-o para andar comigo, mergulhando no meio da multidão. Nem tive vontade do olhar pra trás, sabendo que estava praticamente queimada com minha própria amiga. Maravilha! Será que as coisas nunca voltariam ao normal só por causa daquele safado?

Paramos em um canto menos tumultuado da pista de dança, encostados na parede. Eu passava meus olhos de rosto em rosto, sem nenhum sinal de Edmundo. Se por acaso eu o encontrasse aos amassos com outra vadia... HAHA! Nem sei o que sou capaz de fazer!

'Sinceramente Bella, não aguento mais essa história toda. ' – Emmett falou ao meu lado, sem muito interesse no objetivo principal. – 'É uma tortura horrível! '

'Eu sei Emmett. ' – Já sabia do que se tratava. Na verdade, era mais que óbvio depois do clima que presenciei antes de nos separarmos de Rose e Alice. – 'Dá pra ver que você ainda a ama, demais. '

'Me dei conta disso meio tarde, Bella. ' – Mesmo no barulho alto percebi ele suspirar, deixando seu olhar vago. – 'Agora ela gosta do Edward, e eu não posso fazer nada. '

'Oh Emmett... ' – Fechei os olhos e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, na tentativa de consolá-lo. – 'Não fique assim, tudo vai ficar bem, ta? Eu tenho certeza de que... '

Distraidamente abri os olhos, logo focando-os numa cena nada desagradável. Lá estava o safado a alguns metros de nós, beijando uma roda-bolsinha de esquina encostada na parede. Veia pulando na testa, veia pulando na testa. MAS QUE PALHAÇADA ERA AQUELA!

'ELE É UM SAFADO SEM VERGONHA! FILHO DA MÃE! VAI TE FU... ! ' – Olhei para Emmett, que estava de sobrancelhas arqueadas com o meu QUASE palavrão. Tudo bem que o horário agora permitia, mas queria me enfiar num buraco agora!

'Aconteceu alguma coisa? ' – Ele riu um pouco, erguendo a cabeça na direção de onde eu acabara de olhar. NANANINANÃO MOCINHO! Peguei seu rosto e o virei para mim, fazendo-o me encarar de novo.

'Preciso de um suco de laranja. ' – Disse meio rápido demais, mas ele pareceu entender. – 'Pega pra mim? PELA MORDE DEUS! '

'T-ta! ' – Ele balançou a cabeça nervosamente, acho que tendo medo de mim. Ow Merda! – 'Só não me bate! '

'Vai logo! ' – Falei, empurrando-o para longe. Virei-me para frente, focando no safado de novo. A raiva subindo furiosamente, louca e fula da vida pra agarrar aquele pescoço e amassar vagarosamente o pomo de Adão dele.

'Eu te avisei Edmundo, eu te avisei. ' – Grunhi, indo em direção a ele.

**- x -**

_**ALICE HALE # **_

'Ai meu Deus! ' – Eu estava me segurando muito pra não chutar o balde e sair me descabelando pelos cantos! – 'Cadê ele? CADÊ O JASPINHO? '

'Alice, isso é uma boate! ' – Minha irmã me sacudiu pelos ombros, me deixandoeu ficar mais baratinada da vida! – ' Ninguém é, por exemplo, amarrado numa roleta gigante pra servir de ponteiro pro jogo de "verdade ou desafio"! Isso é ridículo! Daqui a pouco ele aparece e tudo vai ficar legal! '

'Ai irmã... Talvez você tenha razão né? ' – Suspirei, dando um sorriso meio fraco. – 'A qualquer hora eu viro para trás e encontro ele do meu ladinho, são e salvo! '

'Não há do que se preocu... ' – Sua boca escancarou-se enquanto eu esperava inutilmente que ela acabasse de falar. Não entendi nada! – 'Ah caramba... '

'Rose? ' – Passei minha mão pelos olhos dela, que mal piscaram com a minha ação. Sim mana, vai me ignorar agora? – 'Pára com isso! A última coisa que eu vou é aguentar esse seu momento débio, ta? '

Pra me deixar mais esquentadinha da vida, ela não me respondeu, só erguendo a mão e apontando para meu ombro. A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi olhá-lo, confirmando nada de anormal nele. Voltei para minha irmã de novo, que continuava a insistir com aquele dedinho magro dela. Foi aí então que eu me toquei, virando todo meu corpo para trás.

MINHA PRADINHA! Vou desmaiar de vez!

Do lado do palco da boate, estavam uma roda de carinhas anti fashions com garrafas de cerveja na mão e rindo bem alto enquanto seguravam as panças cobertas pelas camisetas de couro preto. Até aí estaria tudo bem, SE O MEU NAMORADO NÃO ESTIVESSE COM ELES!

E PRA **PIORAR**, AMARRADO A UMA **ROLETA GIGANTE!** SENDO GIRADO E GIRADO SEM PARAR!

'A partir de agora eu vou ficar de boca fechada. ' – Ouvi Rosalie comentar atrás de mim, não acreditando tanto quanto eu no que estava vendo. – 'Sem comentários... '

'AMOOOOOOOR! EU TÔ INDO! ' – Gritei, correndo desesperadamente até aqueles filhos da mãe sem nenhum pingo de moda. HAHA, VOCÊS ME PAGAM! VÃO VER SÓ!

**- x -**

_**JASPER HALE #**_

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ' – Sentia meu estômago revirar, praticamente implorando para que eu botasse até meu pâncreas pra fora.

'OLHAAA! CAIU VERDADÍÍÍ! ' - Berrou o mal encarado que rodava a merda da roleta, rindo e soltando o bafo de bêbado em cima de mim. – 'FAAALA CAAARA! FAAALA! '

'CAAARA, FOI MAL! PEGUEI TUA MULHER! ' – O amigo dele respondeu. Foi o suficiente para que o elemento que estava do meu lado saísse, atravessando o local até o outro homem, enquanto os demais riam sei razão. MEU DEUS! ME TIREM DAQUI!

'COMO É QUE É? ' – Ele berrou, dando um soluço de bêbado bem alto. – 'TA ME CHAMANDO DE CORNO? '

'TÔ! EU PEGUEI TUA MULHER, SUA ANTA! '

'DESGRAÇADO! '

'AAAH CARA! EU NUM QUERO FICAR BRAVO COM VOCÊ! '

'EU TAMBÉM NÃO, PARCEIRO! '

'AAAH! DÁ UM ABRAÇO DÁ? '

'PARCEIROS SEMPRE? '

'SEEEEMPRE! '

Os gordões se abraçavam, chorando um no ombro do outro. Revirei os olhos, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de presenciar. Alguém arranja um balde pra mim? Quero vomitar antes que eu morra enjoado com essa novela mexicana!

'Que cara é essa hein? ' – O bigodudo loiro se aproximou de mim, pegando na roleta. – 'Não gostei! VAI RODAR AGORA! '

'MAMÃÃÃÃÃE! ' – Gritei, fechando os olhos.

'ÔH SACO DE FARINHA? LARGA O MEU NAMORADO AGORA! '

MEU DEUS! É A VOZ DO PARAÍSO! Abri os olhos, minha vista sendo deslumbrada por Alice em seu vestido lindo, deixando a mulher-maravilha mil vezes no chão! Também estava sendo acompanhada por Rosalie, que estranhei por não estar com Edward.

'ORA, ORA! ESTAVA COM SAUDADES DE VOCÊ, ANÃZINHA! ' – Ele falou, me dando muita vontade de socar a cara do maldito!

'CALA A BOCA SEU PANÇUDO! ' – Minha heroína gritou, não se acovardando nenhum pingo. – 'SOLTA ELE! '

'Torne isso mais interessante! ' – Ele deu uma risada estrondosa, dando lugar depois a um mega sorriso sínico.

Houve um silêncio momentâneo, sendo cortado somente pela batida da música. Alice vagava seu olhar para todos os cantos do lugar, enquanto o pançudo coçava o sovaco. Urgh! QUE NOJO! Foi então que percebi minha namorada ficar os olhos em algo, dando um sorriso maroto.

'Você toca bateria? ' – Minha fada perguntou, apontando para o instrumento que se encontrava atrás do palco. Não entendi bulhufas!

'Por que você quer saber? ' – O saco de areia rebateu, encostando-se ao apoio da roleta.

'Proponho um desafio. ' – Vi Rose segurar o braço de Alice e sussurrar algo em seu ouvido, mas minha namorada não deu importância, soltando-se da irmã. – 'Duelo. Você e eu. Se eu vencer, você o liberta e nos deixa em paz. '

'Se EU vencer, as coisas vão ficar muito piores. Tanto pra você, quanto para ele. ' – O maldito afastou-se de mim, andando através do caminho que seus capangas fizeram. – 'O que realmente vai acontecer, já que eu sou simplesmente O MELHOR daqui! Sem chance anãzinha! '

'É o que vamos ver! Saco de farinha! ' – Alice franziu o cenho, fazendo o cara dar uma alta gargalhada.

'Você vai ser um ótimo troféu, sabia? ' – Via ele se aproximar dela, o que me fez ter uma raiva mortal. DESGRAÇADO! – 'Até que você não é de se jogar fora... '

'NEM PENSE EM TOCAR NELA! SEU GORDO DOS INFERNOS! ' – Gritei, logo sendo girado por um de seus capangas. – 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! '

'Chega de papo! Vamos tocar. Balofo! ' – Consegui ver minha fada com um semblante sério no rosto. Erguendo a mão na frente da cara do filho da mãe. – 'Damas primeiro! Obrigada! '

Ela deu um passo a frente, andando maravilhosamente até local da bateria, sendo já colocada outra para o tal duelo. Meu amor sabe tocar? Por quê ela nunca havia me falado?

**- x -**

_**ISABELLA SWAN #**_

Andei pesadamente até aquela cena mais que desprezível. AAAH RAPAZ! ESSE SIM TA PEDINDO PEIA! SÓ PODE! É O QUE ELE VAI TER ENTÃO! ESPERA SÓ PRA VER!

Mas então decidir me acalmar um pouco, raciocinando melhor e botando a cabeça pra funcionar. Lógico que eu iria matar ele, só não queria fazer um mega-barraco! Ainda mais porque todos estavam por aqui! Seria pior que suicídio!

Quer saber? FERRE-SE!

Finalmente não havia sobrado nenhum espaço entre meu objetivo e eu, respirei fundo e cutuquei pesadamente a vadia ruiva (ISSO MESMO! RUIVA! FALA SÉRIO!) na minha frente, que se virou com um sorriso safado no rosto.

HAHA, não pensei duas vezes. E faria de novo, e de novo!

Fechei o punho e enterrei na cara da desgraçada, acabando por deixá-la inconsciente no chão. De tanta raiva que eu estava nem liguei para a dor da mão, só encarando mortalmente o safado. Vi ele engolir seco, tendo certeza de que por ESSA ele não esperava.

'MAS O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ FEZ? ' – COMO É QUE É? – 'VOCÊ FICOU DOIDA, É? POR QUE BATEU NELA? '

'EU É QUE PERGUNTO! ' – Ele pegou a garota do chão e a carregou, levando-a longe. Fula da vida, fui atrás dele, não terminando de falar. – 'COMO VOCÊ TEM A CORAGEM DDE FAZER AQUILO, DE NOVO? SEU SAFADO! SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO APRENDE NÃO? '

'SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA ME DEIXAR EM PAZ? É PEDIR MUITO? '

'CLARO! CLARO! ' – Gritei sínica para ele, morrendo de vontade de batê-lo. – 'CONTANTO QUE VOCÊ NÃO FIQUE SE AGARRANDO COM VADIAS DE BOATE, VAI FICAR TUDO BEM! '

Ele posicionou a garota num enorme sofá de couro, virando-se pra mim. Suspirou, passando a mão nos cabelos. GRR! QUE RAIVA!

'Pra quê aquele exagero todo? ' – Olhou para a vadia, logo se voltando a mim. – 'Foi tão desnecessário! Você pode ter matado ela, sabia? '

'Cala a boca! ' – Grunhi, nem eu mesma entendendo minha fúria mais que descontrolada. – 'Se você não fosse tão SAFADO, nada disso teria acontecido! '

Nesse momento seus olhos fixaram-se aos meus, deixando um clima bem estranho no ar. Olhei para os lados, vendo um garçom com a bandeja cheia de bebidas. Não pensei duas vezes, pegando logo o copo de líquido da laranja, com certeza sendo um suco. Forcei-o goela abaixo, sentindo um gosto doce invadir minha garganta. HMM! GOSTEI!

'Isso tudo não é só por causa de Rosalie... ' – Ele riu, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – 'Vermelha e alterada do jeito que você está, diria que tem uma pontada de ciúmes no meio disso tudo! '

'COMO? ' – Ri, confirmando que essa foi a coisa mais ABSURDA que eu já ouvi sair da boca dele. Peguei outra rodada do suco e enfiei na garganta, tentando-me tranquilizar. – 'VAI SONHANDO EDMUNDO! NUNCA! '

'Pare de ser tão cabeça dura, Bella! ' – Ele sorriu, botando a mão na testa. – 'Não vou contar pra ninguém essa sua obsessão por mim! '

'Cala a boc... ! '

Não terminei de falar, um vadio esbarrando nas minhas costas, empurrando-me para frente. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo comigo, já que um escorãozinho de nada conseguiu me desequilibrar. Pro meu azar, fui de encontro ao safado, batendo em seu peito. AAAH! NINGUÉM MERECE!

'Você está bem? ' – Ele estava com a testa meio franzida enquanto segurava-me pelos braços. Fiquei encarando aquele rosto, sem responder nada. – 'Bella? '

Derrepente o rosto dele começou a ficar mais perto, só que não era ele que se movimentava para frente. ERA EU. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo comigo, já que essa aproximação toda só me fez querer beber mais suco de laranja! Ta, isso realmente foi estranho!

Nossas respirações se misturaram. Ai Deus! Isso vai dar merda!

'BOOOOOA NOITE PESSOAL! BEEEEEEEEEM VINDOS À BOATE "LA LUNA CANTANTE"! – ' Ouvi a voz do apresentador, mais parecendo um locutor de futebol. Urgh, odeio futebol! Bem, pelo menos isso me fez parar de avançar. Já é o começo! – 'HOJE TEREMOS UMA NOITE CHEIA DE SURPRESAS! A COMEÇAR POR UM DUELO DE BATERIAS! '

Nós ainda estávamos nos encarando, sem nem sequer piscar. Ele ainda mantinha as mãos em meus braços, mas agora tinha uma expressão séria no rosto. Senti meus olhos começarem a tremer, sendo incapaz de perder o foco de seu rosto.

'O DESAFIADO É FÃ DE CARTEIRINHA DA BOATE! COM 160 QUIILOS DE PURO ROCKIN' ROLL... SR. CALVIN! '

As pessoas começaram a gritar e berrar, com certeza venerando o tal gordo. PÔ! 160 KILOS É MUUUUUUUUITA COISA!

'E AGORA A DESAFIADORA! ELA É ESTRANGEIRA, VINDA DIRETAMENTE DOS ESTADOS UNIDOS DA AMÉRICA! DA CIDADEZINHA DE FORKS, COM SEUS 52 QUILOS DE PURA CARA-DE-PAU... SRTA. ALICE HALE! '

'ALICE? ' – Eu e Edmundo berramos juntos, virando para o palco. Então minha amiga apareceu sendo aplaudida pela plateia, sentada com uma bateria na frente e duas baquetas na mão.

'Mas o que é aquilo? ' – O safado estreitou os olhos, espantando-se logo depois. – 'NÃO! JASPER? '

'O que foi? ' – Quis saber, balançando nervosamente o ombro do bendito.

'Vem! Rápido! ' – Ainda assustado ele segurou minha mão, puxando-me no meio da multidão.

**- x -**

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Rapidamente me aproximei do palco, puxando Bella atrás de mim. Será a bebida estava fazendo efeito? Ou eu realmente vi JASPER PRESO NUMA ROLETA?

Procurei de novo por ele, não demorando muito para achar meu objetivo. POR DEUS! QUE MERDA É AQUELA?

'O que ele ta fazendo ALI? ' – Bella exclamou, mostrando-se estar bem mais horrorizada com a cena que eu. Não entendo mais nada, sinceramente!

'QUE O DUELO COMEEEEEEEEEEEÇE! ' – O homem gritou, abandonando o palco enquanto tudo ficou em silêncio, só o som das baquetas ecoando no local.

**SOLO 1 CALVIN:  
**_**.com/watch?v=alof3O-AyNE&feature=related**_

Aquele cara realmente não me era estranho, já o tinha visto de algum lugar. Roupa de couro preta, gordo ao extremo, pêlos loiros pra tudo quanto é lado...

'Ai meu Deus! Sãos os motoqueiros lá do parque! ' – Um estalo em minha mente surgiu assim que a maluca completou. Via atentamente ele tocar, o cara era bom mesmo! – 'Ah cara! Como o Jasper foi se meter ali? '

'Também gostaria de saber... ' – Falei, mais como que para mim. – 'Muito mesmo... '

'AMOOOR! AINDA BEM QUE EU TE ENCONTREI! ' – Fui abraçado por trás, cabelos loiros invadindo minha boca. Rosalie. – 'Por que você demorou tanto, hein amor? '

'Onde está Emmett? ' – Perguntei olhando para ela distraidamente, sem perder o foco no palco.

'Ele não estava com você, Bella? ' – Nós dois viramos para a mesma, que saltou ao mesmo tempo.

'Ah, sei lá! Deve ta se dando bem em algum canto! ' – Disse ela soluçando altamente, seu rosto começando a ficar rosado. – 'Ups! Foi mal, HEHE! '

O som alto dos aplausos soou no local, parecendo que ia explodir de tanto barulho. Calvin levantou-se do banco onde estava, agradecendo a gritaria. Foquei-me em Alice, que aparentava estar tranquila a respeito de seu adversário. Como é que uma completa patricinha vai se meter numa enrascada dessas?

'Alice é louca! ' – Rosalie posicionou-se ao meu lado, mordendo o lábio inferior. – 'Não sei como vai se safar, nunca a vi fazer uma coisa dessas! '

Os aplausos cessaram, sendo agora Alice a bater nas baquetas.

**ALICE SOLO 1:  
**_**.com/watch?v=kYL4V7WR1Oo&feature=related**_

Se eu não estivesse vendo com meus próprios olhos até não acreditaria. Nunca imaginaria em todo esse tempo que Alice pudesse tocar daquele jeito, e como tocava! Pelo seu jeito de menina mimada e até patricinha, isso seria a última coisa que passaria pela minha cabeça!

Era incrível, só assim podia descrever ela tocando. Não entendia muito do instrumento, mas o suficiente para ver que ela não estava errando em nenhuma sequência. Tinha que admitir, estava de boca aberta ao ver a cena.

'EEEI BELLA! ' - Olhei para o lado, assistindo meu irmão mais velho empurrar a multidão para se juntar a nós. – 'Ai! Finalmente te achei! Você me fez andar pra caramba, hein? '

'Pára de reclamar homem! ' – Ela disse risonha, olhando para as mãos de Emmett que estavam ocupadas por dois copos gigantes de um líquido laranja. – 'EBAAA! SUCÔÔÔÔ! '

'Ei! Pelo menos agradece ta? '

'BRI... GADA! ' – Não entendi direito o que ela respondeu a ele, engolindo praticamente o copo inteiro. Dei dois passos para longe dela, me assustando com sua alegria exagerada de hoje. – 'UHAUHAUHAUHAUHA! '

'CARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACA MALUCO! AQUELA ALI É A ALICINHA? MIIIINTIRA! ALGUÉM ME BELISCA! '

'Com muuito prazer! ' – Rosalie sorriu maroto, caprichando no beliscão. Ri com a cena, logo virando para o palco assim que eles começaram a discutir.

Distraidamente olhei para o lado oposto a eles, me deparando com uma maluca me encarando descaradamente, com um sorriso safado nos lábios. Senti minha barriga revirar um pouco, acho que só era o efeito da bebida.

'O que foi? ' – Perguntei, cruzando os braços e a encarando sério. Não sei por que, mas ela riu, tomando um gole do "suco" e voltando a me olhar. – 'Algum problema? '

'Nada não! ' – Ela riu de novo, dando um passo em direção a mim. – 'Absolutamente nada... '

Tudo bem, o espaço entre nós já estava em uma situação crítica! Seu corpo estava praticamente colando no meu, e a distância entre nossos rostos era bem comprometedora. Se eu não estivesse de costas para Rosalie, talvez agora fosse um cara morto!

'Ei... ' – Ela se aproximou mais ainda, sussurrando em meu ouvido. – 'Por que você está suando tanto? '

'C-calor, eu acho. ' – Tentei parecer no meu estado normal, mas a respiração dela em minha orelha não estava ajudando muito. DROGA!

'Realmente... ' – Bella deu um alto suspiro em meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar dos pés à cabeça. Quase fechei os olhos para aproveitar a sensação. Se segura Edward, SE SEGURA! – 'Está muito calor aqui, não acha? '

As pessoas gritaram em peso, aplaudindo e pulando com a apresentação de Alice. Para disfarçar o clima meu e de Bella aplaudi também, gritando à medida que Rosalie me olhava, voltando a discutir com Emmett. Percebi a cara de revolta do motoqueiro no palco, logo começando a tocar de novo.

**SOLO 2 CALVIN:  
**_**.com/watch?v=JopQMbr1lYU**_

Agora parecia estar mais concentrado, batendo com mais agilidade nas partes do instrumento. A multidão também gritou, ainda não chegando aos pés do berreiro que Alice conseguiu arrancar das pessoas. Ele deu uma pequena parada, estimulando mais e mais os gritos.

Logo tocou num ritmo mais rápido, levando a galera à loucura. Se era mesmo um duelo, com certeza agora ele estava na frente. O que me preocupou muito, mas Alice não parecia demonstrar o mesmo pensamento que eu tinha. Ela parecia bem confiante, o que me fez ficar bastante intrigado.

'Gostando do show? ' – Ouvi Bella falar, vendo-a tomar mais um gole de sua bebida e lambendo seus lábios vagarosamente. Por acaso ela estava querendo me deixar louco e fulo da vida? PORQUE ERA ISSO MESMO QUE ESTAVA PARECENDO! – 'Pela sua cara, tenho certeza que sim... '

Então, depois da segunda apresentação bem mais curta, o pessoal todo aplaudiu, deixando claro que queria Calvin como vencedor. Olhei novamente para a expressão de Alice, que só mantinha um sorriso simples nos lábios. A multidão logo ficou quieta assim que Alice levantou-se do banco, andando mais a frente ao palco.

**SOLO 2 ALICE:  
**_**.com/watch?v=r9bFPsVtXgY**_

Foi então que Alice começou a tocar só com as baquetas, batendo-as uma na outra num ritmo bem alegre. As caras e bocas dela fizeram todos rirem, inclusive eu! Então ela voltou maliciosamente para a bateria, sem perder seu ritmo nas baquetas.

Assim que ela mudou para o instrumento, foi recebida por vários aplausos da plateia. Uou, não consegui me segurar, aplaudindo-a também. Conhecia muitos amigos que tocavam super bem, mas ela deixava-os todos no chão. Quem sabe alguma vez ela não podia tocar comigo e com meus irmãos? Seria uma boa, e até que estávamos precisando de um baterista.

'Ai Edlindo... ' – Lá veio Bella de novo, aproximando-se perigosamente. Do que diabos ela me chamou? – 'Você está tão... gostoso hoje... '

'Bella... pára com isso... ' – Virei-me para ela, ficando sem ação enquanto a mesma passeava o indicador por meu peito, fazendo várias e várias curvas. DROGA! QUE DOIDICE TODA É ESSA, HEIN? – 'Por Deus... é sério! '

O pior de tudo era que eu estava gostando dessa doidice. Gostando até demais. Tive que fazer um esforço maldito para deixar meus braços grudados aos lados de meu corpo, acabando com a vontade súbita de puxar a maluca para mais perto de mim e fazer uma besteira.

'Edward! O que agente ainda ta fazendo aqui? ' – Emmett me sacudiu, me fazendo quase ter um ataque do coração. AAAH DEUS! SALVO PELO GONGO! – 'Nós temos que tirar o mano de lá! E RÁPIDO! '

'Sobre o que vocês tanto conversam, hein? ' Rosalie cerrou os olhos para mim e Bella, que ria alegremente atrás de mim. CARAMBA! TINHA ESQUECIDO COMPLETAMENTE DE JASPER!

'Não dá tempo! Vem Emmett! ' – Disse, dando um beijo rápido em Rose e puxando Emmett para vir comigo. – 'Jasper pode acabar surtando de vez lá! '

'Agora você me ouve, né? PUTSGRILLA! MINHA MORAL TÁ LÁ EMBAIXO MERMO! '

'Cala a boca Emmett! ' – Falei. Empurrando a multidão. Enquanto passava por Bella senti um forte estalo na minha "retaguarda", se é que me entendem. Assustado, virei para trás, dando de cara com uma Bella com um sorriso mais que depravado.

PERAÍ! ELA BATEU NA MINHA BUNDA?

**- x -**

_**EMMETT CULLEN #**_

Eu estava mais espremido que espinha grande em rosto de nerd! Urgh, esquece essa comparação! Sou bonito demais pra ser uma coisa tão nojenta assim! Mas era empurra-empurra pra lá, empurra-empurra pra cá! Uma coisa de LOUCO MERMO!

Depois de muito custo, finalmente conseguimos chegar até a parte de trás do bendito palco. Alice já tinha terminado de tocar, sendo recebida pelos aplausos da galera enquanto nós nos aproximávamos do nosso mano. Falando nela, ETA BICHINHA BOA DE BATERIA, HEIN? PUTSGRILLA!

Ninguém nos via, preocupados em ajeitar rapidamente o palco, tirando uma das baterias e colocando outros instrumentos apoiados para o centro. Hã? Ia ter banda se apresentando? QUE FIRME!

'GEEEEEEEENTE! GEEEEEEEENTE! ' – Ouvi meu irmão fresco gritar, balançando-se na roleta de um lado para outro. Assim eu fico tonto, pô! – 'ME TIREM DAQUI! POR FAVOOOOOOOOR! '

'Emmett, pega ele por cima que eu pego por baixo! '

'EIEIEI! POR ACASO TA ME TIRANDO, RAPÁ? NÃO VOU FAZER ESSAS COISAS NÃO! ' – Gritei mesmo! Suruba tudo bem, mas com HOMEM NÃO!

'Cala a boca Emmett! ' – Meu irmão bufou, todo esquentadinho! – 'Me ajuda aqui e pára de reclamar! '

Foi só quando ele começou a mexer nas travas que seguravam as mãos de Jasper que eu entendi o que ele queria dizer. Poxa, custava ele ter explicado direito? Irmãos do meio são sempre assim! Hunf! Mesmo me batendo um pouco, consegui soltar meu mano, que caiu certeiro de cara no chão.

'Aiai... ' – Ele se levantou, massageando o nariz. – 'Bem que vocês podiam ser mais cuidadosos, né? '

'Agente te soltou, mermão! ' – Falei, mostrando língua pro reclamão. – 'Não reclama! '

'Ta legal, ta legal! ' – Ele olhos para os lados, virando-se para Edward. – 'Alice não está com vocês? '

Um imenso estalo ecoou no lugar, fazendo todos nós saltarmos. Nossa! Reunião de cangurus, LEGAAAL! Hihi, brincadeira! Ufa, ainda bem que era só o barulho da cortina se fechando!

'EEEEEEEEEEEEI! SOLTARAM O FRUTINHA! ' – Ta, agora esse realmente me deu um arrepio na espinha! – 'PEGUEM ELES! '

'**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SOCOOOOOOOOOOOORRO!** ' – Ouvimos um grito agudo vindo do palco, sacando na mesma hora de quem era: Alice. De onde estávamos dava para vê-la sendo arrastada pelo elefante de barba loira! AAAH CARA! FEDEU!

'AAAALICE! ' – Jasper berrou atrás de mim, disparando em direção ao palco. Edward foi logo depois dele, e quando percebi estava sozinho.

'EEEEEEEEI! NÃO ME DEIXEM AQUI! ' – Corri atrás dos dois, quase escorregando no meio dos fios dos equipamentos de som.

Quando finalmente tinha chegado lá, estava uma completa confusão! Jasper prestes a levar um soco na cara, Edward agarrado nas costas de um cara que mais parecia um mamute gigante, CAGADA MESMO! Também vi o elefante loiro do Calvin assistir tudo, rindo muito e apertando Alice contra ele. PERAÍ GEEENTE! EMMETT PEGOU A MACACA AGORA!

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIÁÁÁÁÁÁÁH! ' – Soltei meu grito de guerra, voando para cima do infeliz que quase acertava o meu irmão, dando um mega murro na cara dele. HAHA, SOU DEMAIS, NÃO SOU? – 'SAAAAI DAQUI, JABURÚ GORDÃO! '

Derrubei o carinha no chão, ajudando Jasper a se recompor.

'PEGAAA O CALVIN! ' – Virei para o barbudão, que estava prestes a fugir com ali para o backstage do palco. – 'O CAAAAAAAALVIN! '

Com ar de superhero, corri até lá, endurecendo toda a parte esquerda de meu corpo para dar um escorão valendo no maldito.

'LAAAARGA ELA, COISA RUUUUUIM! ' – Bati nele com tudo, segurando Alice antes que ela rolasse pelas escadas junto com o elefante.

'Ai Emmett! Muito obrigad... '

'SAAAAAAAAAAI DA FREEEEEEEEEEENTE! ' - Encarei instantaneamente para Edward, que estava tapando os olhos do outro grandalhão, percebendo na hora o que ele queria fazer. AAAH MERDA!

Puxei Alice contra mim, escorregando na fiação de som. Sabia que eu ia acabar caindo neles! SABIA! Edward empurrou o grandalhão com os pés, jogando-o degraus abaixo e caindo encima do elefantão.

'Obrigada Emmett... de novo, eu acho! ' – Alice falou, fazendo uma careta enquanto coçava a cabeça. Ouvi o pigarro de Jasper, o que me fez revirar os olhos.

'Dá pra sair de cima dela, por favor? ' – Ele frescou, e eu saí de cima dela, só o fuzilando. AIAI, IRMÃO CIUMENTO É FLÓRIDA MESMO! – 'Obrigado! '

'Bem, parece que as coisas não podem ficar piores, não? ' – Edward ria de nós, passando a mão nos cabelos.

'E AGORA COM VOCÊS, A BANDA DA NOOOOITE! '

Todos nós viramos para frente, o estalo indicando a cortina se abrindo. Ed estava errado, parece que ainda dava pra piorar um pouquinho!

**- x -**

_**ROSALIE HALE #**_

Agora mesmo é que eu não entendia nada! Como assim, OS QUATRO VÃO TOCAR? E ainda formar uma banda? O que diabos eu já havia perdido?

'UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUL! ' – Bella gritava loucamente do meu lado, junto com outras caboconas histéricas. – ' VAAAAI BANDA! VAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! '

'Mas o que é tudo isso? ' – Perguntei, recebendo uma gargalhada como resposta. – 'Bella, você ta bem? '

'Melhor impossible amiga, IMPOSSIBLE! ' – Revirei os olhos, me concentrando no palco. Percebi que todos lá em cima estavam nervosos, pegando os instrumentos. – 'UHAUHAUHAUHAUHA! '

Houve um curto silêncio no local, o quatro discutindo algo que todos não entendiam. Depois de muitas caras e bocas feitas por eles, se posicionaram, as baquetas de Alice sendo batidas uma na outra.

**MÚSICA:  
**_**http:/www./file/44487338/3079fc5a/The_Calling_-_?s=1**_

_(para a música tocar, é preciso clicar no botão play.)_

O som da guitarra veio primeiro, sendo conduzida por Jasper. Emmett foi logo atrás, puxando as cordas do que eu achava que era o baixo. Ah, nem sabia que eles tocavam! Como Edward não teve a coragem de me falar isso? 

_**So, here we are, all alone  
As the wine makes you mine for the night  
Soft is the way that you feel  
And hard is the way that we breathe**_

Mas a coisa que eu fiquei de queixo caído mesmo, foi com a voz de Edward. Ela era... era... linda! Não, não! Maravilhosa! Negativo! ERA PERFEITA! Por Deus, além de bonito, charmoso, ainda tinha uma voz assim? Como diria minha irmã: MINHA SANTA PRADINHA! CHO-QUEI! E eu estava chocada mesmo!

_**In, out, we're moving  
Around with the dirt on the floor  
I know what I lack is devotion  
And I can't fight this off anymore**_

Ele estava divino encima daquele palco, cada vez soltando mais e mais a voz. Se eu já o achava um Hércules pessoal, agora ele era o MEU DEUS GREGO! O jogo de luzes só me fazia babar mais ainda por ele, ajudando-o nos melhores ângulos. Como é que eu não sabia que ele cantava assim? E nunca havia percebido?

_**We'll go surrender to the night  
We won't look back at our lives  
And when you sleep, I'll be there  
To kiss your lips, to breathe your air  
Right or wrong, it must go on  
After this night, we'll leave it all behind**_

_****_

Todos foram à loucura nesse momento, jogando os braços de um lado para outro no ritmo da música. Via algumas pessoas até tentarem cantar! Nunca tinha ouvido ela antes, será que era uma de Edward? AAAH, NÃO ACREDITO! ELE TAMBÉM COMPÕE? MEENTIRA! Havia milhares de garotas querendo subir no palco, e eu logo me meti no meio para garantir que NENHUMAS DESSAS BARANGONAS CHEGE PERTO DO MEU NAMORADO! ELE É MEEEEU! MEEU E SÓ MEU, TÁ LIGAAADO? SAAAIAM DAÍ!

Empurrei-as para tudo quanto é lado, deparando-me com uma garota que chamou minha atenção.

_**Two hearts beat as one  
As I open my eyes  
Well do you want me to keep going?  
**__**Cause I have already come all undone**_

'Bella? ' – Lá estava ela, esticando-se toda para poder agarrar o pé de Edward. Ela estava muito estranha, sinceramente! – 'O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO? '

'Quero tirar uma lasquinha, oras! ' – Puxei-a para longe, ela quase agarrando a calça dele. – 'AAAAAAAAAAH! EU QUEEEEERO! GOSTOSOOOOO! '

'COMO É QUE É? ' – Estava completamente indignada com o que ela falava. – 'VOCÊ BEBEU, POR ACASO? '

'AMIGA LINDA DO MEU CORAÇÃO! ' – Ela posicionou seu braço no meu ombro. – 'Você sabe que eu ODEIO FICAR BÊBADA, amor! '

_**We'll go surrender to the night  
We won't look back at our lives  
And when you sleep, I'll be there  
To kiss your lips, to breathe your air  
Right or wrong, it must go on  
After this night, we'll leave it all behind**_

'Você está com um cheiro insuportável de bebida! ' – A empurrei, fazendo-a grunhir alguma coisa que GRAÇAS A DEUS não consegui escutar. – 'O que por acaso você andou bebendo tanto, hein? '

'SUCO DE LARANJA, AMIGA! SUCO DE LARANJA! ' – Ela revirou os olhos, fazendo um "dããã" pra mim. Me segurei para não levantar o dedo do meio. – 'ALGUMA COISA CONTRA A POBRE DA LARANJA? VOU CONTAR PRA ELA, HEIN? '

'Me dá isso aqui! ' – Tirei o copo vazio da mão dela, nem ligando para o que reclamava. Tomei a última gota que restara, fazendo uma careta na mesma hora em que provei. – 'URGH! QUE DOCE! '

'EEEI, não dá pra tomar suco de laranja sem açúcar, né? ' – Bella soluçou, rindo um pouco. – 'DÃÃÃ! '

'Espera um pouco... ' – Vi a parte debaixo do copo, vendo uma etiqueta escrita "BEBIDA CHULÉZINHO DO VOVÔ: QUER FICAR BACANA? TOMA ESSA AÍ!". AAAH MERDA! – 'ISSO TEM MUUUITO ALCOOL, BELLA! VAI PARAR DE TOMAR ISSO AGORA! '

'COMO É QUE É? ' – Ela exclamou, mostrando a língua pra mim. – 'VOCÊ É MUITO MÁ, ROSE! ' 

_**Now she's calling  
And it hurts me to go  
Away from my favourite addiction  
There's no way that she'll ever know**_

Ela abriu o berreiro, mas ignorei, voltando a admirar meu lindo namoradinho cantar naquele palco. As pessoas gritavam, saltavam e faziam o escambal para os quatro! Inclusive eu também estava nesse meio! Me esgoelei toda, quase derretendo com a linda voz de Edward.

_**We'll go surrendering to our lives  
When you sleep, I'll be there  
To kiss your lips, to breathe your air  
Right or wrong, it can't go on  
After this night, we'll leave it all behind**_

Não podia olhar para Bella que já era recebida com uma levantada de dedo do meio. Realmente, ela bêbada é mil vezes pior do que a normal! Os berros das outras barangas me deixavam surda, nem conseguia escutar meu próprio grito, poxa! De um lado, umas olhando para o palco descaradamente, com cara de "te pego depois". Do outro, uma choradeira danada, tudo por causa DO MEU EDWARD! CERTEZA! AAAH RAPAZ, ELAS ESTÃO QUERENDO MESMO LEVAR UM MEGAHIPERULTRA SOCO NA CARA! QUANTAS VEZES VOU TER QUE GRITAR QUE **ELE É SÓ MEU?**

_**But I'm still feeling  
Drawn to you  
In my dreams  
So it seems  
The man in me always  
Gets his way  
Never pays  
For what he's done  
I need you now love, love, love  
I crave you now love, love, Love**_

Os discretos pingos de suor pelo rosto de Edward só o deixavam mais irresistível. ÔH MEU DEUS! EU NÃO MEREÇO TUDO ISSO PRA MIM! Pensando bem... Eu mereço mesmo! Sou linda, esbelta e maravilhosa. Nada _mais justo_ que ter um desses só pra mim, PRIORIDADE SUPER PRIVADA!

Jasper e Emmett entraram na onda também, fazendo o backvocal do meu Edward perfeito. Isso só o fez ser mais o centro das atenções, arrancando suspiros tanto meus quando os das barangonas do lugar. Pensando bem, como sou sortuda a ponto de ter tudo isso só pra mim, não havia mal nenhum em fazer uma invejazinha para as solteironas, não é?

A música acabou, uma explosão de gritos, aplausos e calcinhas (?) voando pelo lugar. Meu Deus, era uma loucura só!

**- x -**

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Ainda éramos aplaudidos, mesmo nossa apresentação já tendo terminado. A adrenalina estava emanando em minhas veias, a sensação mais incrível que eu havia presenciado na vida! Eu queria seguir essa carreira, agora eu tinha _certeza_.

'Ai! Eu ainda estou sentindo o friozinho na barriga! ' – Alice falou aos pulos enquanto nos direcionávamos as escadas do palco. – 'NOSSA! QUE DEMAIS! '

'Você que é demais, amor! ' – Jasper a envolveu pelos braços, dando um beijo em sua testa. – 'Como você aprendeu a tocar daquele jeito? '

'Ah! Eu fazia umas aulinhas básicas! ' – Alice riu envergonhada, coçando a cabeça. – 'Agora só pratico sozinha uma vez ou outra! Mas eu nunca mais tinha pegado numa bateria e... '

'MEUS PARABÉNS! VOCÊS FORAM ÓTIMOS! ' – Fomos abordados por um homem bem arrumado para ser frequentador de uma boate. Tinha um bigode cheio e branco, sua careca brilhando com a iluminação do local. – 'Oh! Claro! Eu sou Matthew Gregory, mas podem me chamar de Mat. Sou dono desse lugar! '

'Prazer, senhor! ' – Sua mão estava erguida para que eu a apertasse, assim o fiz. Ele deu um sorriso curto, rindo um pouco. – 'Que bom que gostou! Acredite, foi puro improviso! '

'Bem, então você o líder? ' – Ele perguntou, dessa vez me pegando de surpresa.

'Desculpe, acho que não entendi. ' – Respondi com educação, olhando os três atrás de mim.

'Não seja modesto, garoto! Você é o vocalista então... você é o líder da banda, não é? '

'Ah não senhor! Acho que você entendeu errad... '

'AAAAAMOR! ' – Rosalie pulou encima de mim, fazendo-me andar um pouco para frente. Essas brincadeiras dela realmente estavam começando a me dar nos nervos! – 'Meu Deus! O que foi aquilo? Como você não me falou que cantava? Que voz linda! '

'Bem... vocês podem me dizer o nome da banda? ' – O velho pigarreou para chamar nossa atenção. – 'Fiquei realmente muito interessando e quero saber mais detalhes! '

'AAAH CARA! SÉRIO?' - Emmett saltou para frente, fazendo aquela cara de abobalhado! – 'O nome pode ser Emmett e os gogoboys? '

'Cala a boca Emmett! ' – Jasper fechou o punho na cabeça dele, que deu um grunhido de dor.

'AAAH PÔ! IA FICAR BACANA! ' – Meu irmão massageava a cabeça, revirei os olhos. – 'O que você acha Bellinha? Bellinha? '

'Ué? Cadê a Bella? ' – Alice esticou-se toda, olhando atrás de Rosalie e depois para os lados. Finalmente havia me tocado que ela não estava lá conosco, o que realmente foi estranho que não ter notado. – 'Ela não estava com você, Rosalie? '

'Meu Deus! Ela estava bem atrás de mim e... '

'SEEEEEEEEEEENHORAS E SEEEEEEEENHORES! ' – Me espantei com o berro do apresentador novamente, virando para o palco. – 'ACABO DE SER INFORMADO DE UMA APRESENTAÇÃO DE ÚLTIMA HORA! DIRETO DO NOSSO BALCÃO DO BAR! A SRTA. LARAAAAAANJINHA! '

Srta. Laranjinha? Hein?

Foi então que tudo ficou escuro, só com uma luz azul destacando uma parte do balcão do bar. Cerrei os olhos na tentativa de enxergar melhor, percebendo que havia um cano no meio do balcão e que uma pessoa estava encostada lá, especificamente uma garota.

**Música**_**  
.com/watch?v=Lad9PVjKwOE**_

A garota começou a dançar, deslizando lentamente pelo cano. Alguma coisa me prendia, evitando que eu olhasse para qualquer outro lugar. Ela subia e descia de uma maneira bem convidativa. Tenho que confessar, gostei dessa "Laranjinha"!

Então ela virou-se, e eu quase caí pra trás.

'Peraí... por acaso... aquela ali não é a... ' – Ouvi Jasper engolir seco, não terminando a frase.

'BELLINHA! AQUELA ALI É A BELLINHA! ' – Emmett concluiu o que estava mais do que na cara, mas ninguém tinha coragem de acreditar. Meu irmão pulava animado, apoiando-se nos ombros de todos para tentar enxergar melhor. – 'CAAARA! ISSO EU NÃO PERCO POR NAAAAADA! '

'EMMETT! ESPERA! ' – Ele saiu em disparada, empurrando tudo e todos para chegar até lá. Aproveitei o espaço e o segui também, esquecendo completamente dos outros que eu deixei para trás.

Eu também não queria perder isso. **Não mesmo!**

Eu iria agradecer a Emmett depois! Graças à agressividade dele, tínhamos conseguido um lugar bastante privilegiado para assistir, exatamente na frente do cano!

Pela Morde Deus! De onde essa garota saiu? Era completamente diferente da maluca e histérica que eu conhecia! Fiquei boquiaberto, sentindo a saliva involuntariamente sair pelas laterais da minha boca.

Bella havia trocado de roupa. E foi ainda por uma que me deixava numa situação nada agradável! Tanto pra mim quanto para... QUE DIABOS EU ESTOU COM ISSO NA CABEÇA? Ela estava com um vestido preto brilhante, um cinto marcando as suas curvas. Definitivamente adoro mulheres de vestido e cinto, a partir de agora! O vestido era muito curto, uma calça vermelha até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos me salvando de um ataque cardíaco.

'FAAALA SÉRIO! COMO É QUE A BELLINHA FOI FICAR TÃO GOSTOSA ASSIM? ' – Todos os homens deliraram quando ela posicionou-se vagarosamente no chão, fazendo uma cara de safada enquanto levantava agarrada ao cano. – 'OH MEU DEUS! MAIS O QUE É ISSO? É BOM DEMAIS! '

'Muito... ' – Deixei escapar assim que meu olhar se cruzou com o de Bella. Ela rebolou bem na frente do metal, piscando para mim. – 'Muito mesmo... '

'O que é "muito mesmo"? ' – Saltei, percebendo finalmente que Rosalie estava ao meu lado com Jasper e Alice atrás dela, ambos mordendo os lábios. – 'Posso saber? '

'Ei! Dá pra alguém tirar ela de lá? ' – Alice ficou entre mim e Rose! Nossa! Eu estava sendo muito salvo hoje! AINDA BEM! – 'Isso realmente não vai acabar bem! '

'EU NÃO VOU NEM A PAU! ' – Emmett logo se revoltou, encostando-se no balcão e gritando junto com os homens, - 'VAAAI BELLINHA! VAAAAAAAAAI! '

Senti alguém me empurrar, batendo consequentemente no mármore do balcão. Meu braço ficou encostado lá, mas não por muito tempo. Quando dei por mim, já estava lá encima, a maluca me ajudando a ficar de pé.

'Eu sei que você queria vir aqui... ' – Ela dançava conforme o ritmo da música, aproximando-se mais e mais de mim. – 'Ainda bem que eu dei uma forcinha, não dei...? '

'Bella, pare com isso! Você está... ' – Ela virou de costas, esfregando seu corpo no meu em um movimento de sobe e desce. Droga! Aquilo SÓ PIORAVA TUDO! - 'Está... '

'Estou... ? ' – Minhas mãos foram pegas por ela, posicionando-as em sua cintura. Meu. Deus.

'Está... ' – Sussurrei, puxando-a discretamente para perto. – 'Me deixando completamente louco... '

'Hm... ' – Ela me encarou, mordendo os lábios. – 'Eu gostei de ouvir isso! '

'BELLA! TIRA A MÃO DELE! ' – Vi Rose subir toda desengonçada no balcão, quase escorregando com o salto agulha. – 'AGORAAAAAAAAAAA! '

A maluca cravou as unhas na minha camisa ao mesmo tempo em que Rosalie a puxou para tentar tirá-la de perto. Resultado geral: pegamos uma baita queda! Só não foi pior por que caímos encima de Emmett, que amorteceu tudo.

'AAAAAAAAAAI! ' – O ouvi reclamar debaixo de nós, chacoalhando-se feito um cachorro. – 'SAAAAIAM DE CIMA DE MIIIIM! '

'EEEEEI! CADÊ A GAROTA? ' – Uma voz de homem se pronunciou mais atrás, despertando a revolta de outros.

'TIRARAM ELA DE LÁ! QUEREMOS MAIS! '

'LARANJINHA! LARANJINHA! '

'OLHA ELA LÁ! AQUELES CARAS A QUEREM SÓ PRA ELES! '

'PEEEEEGA! PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA! '

'ENCHAM ELES DE PORRADA! '

'Gente! FEDEU! ' – Alice nos puxava para cima, tentando nos fazer ficar de pé. – 'É melhor sairmos daqui rapidinho! NÃO QUERO FICAR SEU MEU COURO! PLEAAAASE! '

'ALIII! ALIII! ' – Olhei para trás, uma multidão de homens bêbados correndo em nossa direção. Por que essas coisas têm que acontecer SÓ COM AGENTE? - 'PEGAAA LADRÃÃÃO! '

'COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRE NEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADA! ' – Emmett gritou, o que foi a nossa deixa para disparar em direção a próxima saída. CORRER OU MORRER! AGORA!

**- x -**

'Ainda tem algum doido atrás de nós? ' – Rosalie perguntou.

'Pela milésima vez manhinha... ' – Revirei os olhos, aquela discussãozinha de irmãs começando a me dar dor de cabeça. – 'NÃO TEM MAIS NINGUÉM PRA FUGIR, TA? NÃO VOU MAIS REPETIR! '

'UM ELEFANTE ENCOMODA MUITA GEENTE! DOIS ELEFANTES ENCOMODAM MUITO MAAAIS! ' – Bella cantarolava, sendo apoiada por Jasper. Foi impossível não rir dela! – 'LÁLÁLÁLÁ! '

'Dá pra fechar a matraca, Bella? ' – Rosalie reclamou, acabando com minha diversão. – 'Afinal, tudo o que aconteceu é culpa SUA! '

'EIEIEI! PODE PARANDO AÍ! ' – Ela se desvencilhou de Jasper, cambaleando até ficar na minha frente. – 'CULPA MINHA NA-DA! FOI DO SUCO DE LARANJA, TA? '

'Tanto faz, LARANJINHA! ' – Todos riram do comentário de Rose, que foi recebida com o dedo do meio.

'Gente do céu! Ela endoidou de vez mesmo! ' – Ouvi Jasper falar, abafando o riso. – 'Imagino a ressaca que essa daí vai ter mais tarde! '

'ENTÃO EU AINDA QUERO FAZER MAIS UMA COISINHA AAAAAAAAAANTES DE CAIR DURA EM QUALQUER LUGAR E MORRER DA RESSACA! ' – Bella levantou as mãos pro alto, caindo em cima de mim. – 'E TEM QUE SER AGORA! '

'Você realmente é impossível! ' – Comentei, rindo junto com ela. – 'Ta legal, ta legal! Vamos te levar pro carro e... '

'Shh. Não quero mais ouvir nada. ' – Ela falou baixo, só para que eu escutasse. Senti os olhares de todos envolta de nós, não entendendo o que ela planejava. – 'Eu quero experimentar de novo, sentir o quanto é bom te provar... '

'Mas o que voc... ' – Não tive tempo de completar, minha boca ficando ocupada com a dela.

Bella puxou meu pescoço, pressionando mais seus lábios contra os meus. O que uma pessoa completamente bêbada não faz!

'! ' – Ouvi Rosalie gritar, eu tinha que dar importância pra isso! Já que ela ESTAVA PRESENCIANDO A CENA!

Mas não me importei, esquecendo do mundo a minha volta. E tudo por causa dela. Da louca e completamente bêbada, Bella.

'Muito prazer em conhecê-los! '- Ele sorriu. Bem, parece ser bem simpático ele, não? O garoto pousou os olhos em mim, alargando o sorriso mais ainda. – 'E ela, quem é? '

'Ah... Essa é a... Bella... ' – Rosalie olhou para baixo, pegando na nuca.

'Muito prazer, Bella. ' – Ele se aproximou de mim e pegou minha mão, beijando-a. É, por trás dessa maquiagem de palhaço, esse Shane era realmente _muito educado_! Ouvi mais um pigarro atrás de mim. E pra minha surpresa não era nem Emmett e muito menos Jasper ou Alice, mas sim o...

'E então, o que devemos fazer? ' – Ele pigarreou de novo, agora tossindo. Esse não me enganava de jeito nenhum! Fuzilei-o com os olhos, que pra variar, não deu a mínima.

'Ah claro! ' – Shane soltou delicadamente minha mão, fazendo sinal para que eu o acompanha-se primeiro. – 'Por favor, sigam-me. '

'Quando vou te ver dançando de novo, hein? ' – Shane sussurrou assim que passei por ele, logo me acompanhando. Olhei discretamente para trás, me deparando com um par de olhos dourados olhando fixamente na minha direção, bastante sério. Não sei por que, mas aquilo me fez sorrir, e muito.

**- x -**

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Nunca a presença de um conhecido meu estava me incomodando tanto como agora. Confesso, não era nada pessoal a natural desavença que tinha com Shane. Só começou no dia em que ele comentou tudo aquilo para Rosalie, o que eu não queria que soubesse. E agora ele vem e começa a tirar gracinhas de uma coisa que gosto de fazer, juro que algum dia ele vai levar um belo soco na cara!

'Bem, esses aqui são os uniformes de vocês! ' – Shane disse, dando uma roupa embrulhada no saco transparente para cada um de nós, acompanhados e óculos coloridos, anteninhas e maquiagem. – 'Espero que aproveitem bastante! '

'Agente vai ter que se vestir de PALHAÇO? ' – Emmett berrou, como se fosse a pior coisa do mundo. – 'NEM MORTO QUE EU VOU PAGAR ESSE MICÃO! '

'Por favor, Emmett! ' – Esme pegou delicadamente no braço do lesado, tentando com certeza buscar a "compaixão" nele. Aiai, perda de teeempo! – 'É pra caridade, vamos! '

'NEM DANDO NA ESQUINA! ' – Ele cruzou os braços, se fazendo de difícil. Típico de Emmett! Nunca gosta de trabalho forçado. – 'NANANINANUNCA! '

'Cala a boca Emmett! Eu não to afim de me estressar! ' – Rosalie saiu do meu lado, arrancando as coisas da mão de Emmett e puxando-o para uma das bancadas da sala. – 'Você vai vestir esse troço e pronto! AGORA! '

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MAMÃÃÃÃE! ' – O resto eu nem queria ver, sabia que ele seria torturado mesmo!

'Muito bem, muito bem! ' – Meu "colega" segurou o riso, parando de olhar meu irmão sendo massacrado por minha namorada. – 'É melhor vocês se trocarem rápido, daqui a pouco as crianças estarão nessa sala.

'CRIANÇAS? EU AMO CRIAAANÇAS! ' – Alice começou a pular em volta de Jasper, que a segurou em um ponto fixo ao seu lado. Muito obrigado! Eu já estava ficando tonto! – ' O que vamos fazer para elas?'

'Somos palhaços, não é? Então servimos para fazer palhaçada!' – Ele respondeu, ficando ao lado de Bella e logo pousando suas mãos em cada um dos ombros dela. – 'Quer que eu te ajude com a maquiagem? '

'Bem, eu... ' – Ela olhou para Alice que, pro meu mais puro azar, já estava arrastando começando a pintar o namorado. A maluca me encarou, cerrando os olhos para mim. – 'Quer saber? Eu adoraria! '

Hã?

'Te garanto que você vai ficar bem melhor que eu! ' – Eles dois riram, sentando nas cadeiras mais a frente.

Ela por acaso estava tentando me... atingir? Ha! Que piada! Se ela não sabe que Shane é bem pior que eu em termos de mulheres, que ela descubra sozinha! Afinal, eu não tenho nada haver com essa maluca!

Eu sabia muito bem as verdadeiras intenções que ele tinha com Bella. Mesmo eu não tendo certeza do que estava acontecendo entre mim e ela, algo me dizia que eu devia fazer alguma coisa. Não sabia ao certo, mas se ocorresse algo com ela, isso iria me afetar. E eu sinceramente não queria isso.

**- x -**

'Voluntários mais lindos que vocês? Impossível! ' – Shane ria de nós, todos pintados de palhaços com perucas estranhas e chapéus completamente malucos. Meu Deus, eu estou num manicômio? – 'As crianças vão ADORAR! Não estão que nem eu maravilhoso, mas tudo bem! '

'Bor... çal... ' – Emmett tossiu e todos riram, menos Shane, é claro.

'Voltando ao assunto. Esqueçam o nome de vocês aqui. ' – Ele fez uma careta, entregando crachás para cada um de nós. - 'Para as crianças, vocês terão esses nomes aí. '

'EEEEI! EU NÃO VOU FICAR COM ESSE NOME! ' – Emmett como sempre foi o primeiro a reclamar, erguendo o crachá no ar. – '_MISTER TUTY FRUTTY_? QUE MERDA É ESSA! EU NÃO SOU GAY, TA? '

'Emmett! CALA A BOCA E USA LOGO ESSE TROÇO! ' – Rosalie pegou a placa e colocou no jaleco branco do meu irmão, quase levando seu peito com a agulha.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! MEU MAMILO! '

'Own! Olha o meu! OLHA O MEU! ' - Comemorou Alice, toda saltitante. – 'Sou a Fadinha! ARRASEI! '

'Sr. Happy? ' – Jasper comentou, dando de ombros. – 'Não foi tão ruim assim. '

'Ei! Por que o meu é Super Paty? ' – Rosalie quase surtou, fazendo uma mega tromba. – 'Poooode trocar! '

'Qual é o seu Bella? ' – A anãzinha parou atrás da amiga, com os olhinhos brilhando depois de ver. – 'OOOOOWN! OLHA SÓ QUE LIIINDO! TIA _LARANJINHA_! '

Eu e Emmett nos entreolhamos, gargalhando com a revelação. Foi a deixa para Alice pegar meu crachá também. Droga, essa garota era bem irritante!

'Tio Cajuzinho? QUE MEEEEIGO! ' – Ela berrou, toda feliz.

'Sinto muito Esme! Não sobraram mais crachás. '

'Ah! Tudo bem, sem problema! '

'NÃO! NÃO! ' – Meu Deus, o que tinham dado pra essa anã hoje? Red Bull? – 'Você vai ser a MAMUSCA! HIHIHIHIHIHIHI! '

Fomos interrompidos por batidas na porta, logo depois estava sendo aberta. Nela apareceu a enfermeira mal humorada de antes. Qual era o nome dela mesmo? Ah, Lisa!

'E então, as crianças podem entrar ou não? ' – Ela perguntou séria.

'Ah, claro! ' – Shane virou-se, olhando descaradamente para Bella. – 'Tudo o que fizermos aqui é para divertir as crianças. Ou seja, TUDO é brincadeira, está bem? '

'Vamos pessoal, entrem! ' – Não é que, com as crianças, a mal encarada se transformava? Parecia um doce de pessoa, dando um sorriso maior a cada criancinha que adentrava na sala. Com certeza não fui o único a ficar embasbacado com a quantidade de gente naquele lugar. Pegaram as crianças do país inteiro ou é impressão minha? – 'Sentem-se! Eii! Cuidado com essa perna, garoto! Quer me matar do coração é? '

'BOOOOOOOOOM DIA CRIANCINHAS! ' – Shane saltou todo feliz, incorporando o personagem. Há! Amadores. – 'PRONTAS O MATTINA BAMBINO? '

'SIIIIIIIIIIIM! '

'TUTTY FRUTTY! SOOOOM NA CAAAAIXA! ' – Houve um curto momento de silêncio, todos se entreolhando. Eu e Shane suspiramos, ele voltando a falar. – 'EMMETT! APERTA O PLAY! '

'AAAH TA! ' – Meu irmão lesado saiu correndo, atravessando o espaço entre nós e o aparelho de som, a música felizmente ficando mais alta que os xingamentos de Emmett.

**MÚSICA**

_**.com/watch?v=2mLgXx5mqh8**_

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

AAAAH! EU AMO ESSA MÚSICA! SHUT UP AND LET ME _GOOOOOOOO!_

Sinceramente, com ela não dá pra ficar parada MESMO! Comecei a me chacoalhar no meio de todo mundo, dançando feito louca. Bem, eu estava conseguindo fazer as crianças rirem né? AI! AMEI ESSE LUGAR! Bati meu quadril com o de Alice, que também entrou no ritmo. Nós duas já estávamos balançando pra valer, parecendo aqueles bonecos infláveis de posto de gasolina. E o pior é que aquela maluquice toda funcionava, deixando as crianças mais afoitas. Algumas até levantaram para dançar também!

Até Lisa entrou no embalo, o que me deixou bastante surpresa. Mesmo vendo ela se divertir, não era motivo para mudar minha opinião sobre ela. SE O SANTO NÃO BATEU, QUE CULPA EU TENHO? HAHA!

'Que coisa toda é essa? ' – Jasper perguntava assustado, sendo rodeado pelas crianças. – 'Ei Alice! Pare com isso! '

'SOLTA A FRANGA AMOOR! ' – Alice foi atrás dele, puxando-o para próximo dela. Quase que o bichinho ia ao chão. – 'UHUUUUUUULES! '

Derrepente o lugar estava parecendo aquelas boates de aniversário infantil. Balões e fitas coloridas pra tudo quanto é lado, as luzes dando mais destaque a esses detalhes.

'O que está achando? ' – Ouvi alguém perguntar no meu ouvido, fazendo-me praticamente pular de susto. Virei para trás, vendo Shane sorrindo. – 'Com certeza esse é o melhor trabalho voluntário da sua vida não é Tia Laranjinha? '

'Melhor e o único que fiz! ' – Nós rimos, eu parando de dançar adoidada. – 'De onde essas luzes todas saíram afinal? Parecia uma sala comum e... '

'Tecnologia romana minha querida! ' – Ele se aproximou mais, achei melhor me dar por desentendida. – 'Sabe, você... '

'OLHA A FREEEEEEEENTE! ' – Vi Emmett acertar em cheio Shane, jogando-o para longe. - 'UHUUUUUUUL! '

'EU DISSE QUE CONSEGUIA TE EMPURRAR, SEU LESADO! ' – O safado apareceu na minha frente, todo risonho. – 'NÃO ME SUBESTIME! '

Olhei para onde os dois estavam, Emmett empurrando sem parar o coitado do Shane. Dei uma rápida olhada nos outros, todos também fazendo a mesma coisa, só que com mais leveza, lógico.

'Costume romano. ' - Edmundo falou, sorrindo. Meus olhos vagaram um pouco antes de focá-lo na minha vista. – 'Em festas, as pessoas se empurram. Estranho, não? '

'Totalmente! ' – Parei de dançar, prestando atenção em quanto as crianças estavam alegres com aquilo. – 'Que coisa de doido essa! Elas vão acabar se machucando assim! '

'Não se preocupe, elas vão ficar bem! ' – Nós rimos. – 'Mas, Bella, quero te avisar de uma coisa. '

'O quê? ' – Perguntei, parando de rir aos poucos. – 'Meu nariz de palhaço está torto? '

'Só um pouquinho! ' – Brincou, apertando o meu nariz por cima do de palhaço. AI! DOEU! – 'Mas não é por isso. Tenha cuidado com o Shane, por favor. '

'Hã? Por quê? '

'Ele é um safado completo! Eu já ouvi rumores no curso em que fazíamos que Shane não é lá um "total cavalheiro" como você com certeza pensou. ' – Como é que é? Ele não podia estar falando sério! – 'Por favor, fique longe dele. '

'Você se acha com muita moral pra falar isso, não é? ' – Eu ri do comentário dele, deixando-o sério. Não tenho medo de cara feia não, meu bem! – 'Como VOCÊ DISSE, são só boatos! Isso tudo é só pra implicar comigo, certeza! '

'Será que é TÃO DIFÍCIL ENTENDER QUE EU ESTOU _PREOCUPADO COM VOCÊ?_ ' – Ele falou, aumentando a voz em cada palavra. O safado respirou fundo, passando a mão na nuca. – 'Olha, por favor, dá pra pelo menos confiar em mim? Eu sei o que eu estou falando, eu... '

'Não. Eu tentei confiar em você. ' – Desta vez quem estava séria era eu e o paralisado, ele. – 'Mas, depois de ontem, nunca mais. '

'Bella... '

Totalmente fula da vida saí de perto dele, me dirigindo até a porta. Eu bufava, andando pesadamente até o canto mais afastado que tivesse naquele lugar.

**- x -**

****Era impressionante como qualquer coisa que ele falava sobre mim, me tirava completamente do sério. Isso já estava ficando fora de controle, tinha que fazer algo antes que eu RESOLVESSE MESMO MATAR AQUELE SAFADO, FILHO DUMA MÃE, UM TREMENDO DE UM PUT...! Ai, xingamentos pesados não! Minha mente não merece isso. Nessas horas um saco de batatas ia bem a calhar, servindo para dar um soco bem forte e esvair esse estresse todo. Meu Deus, olha onde minha cabeça foi chegar! SACO DE BATATAS! Preciso de terapia, urgente!

Mas, uma coisa estava realmente me incomodando. Ele tinha mesmo dito em voz alta (pelo menos pra mim) que estava preocupado comigo? Era mais fácil isso ter saído da música alta, só podia ser!

E agora, revendo a cena, percebi o quanto estávamos próximos um do outro. Por Deus, como eu não tinha me tocado disso? Nesse momento meu coração queria sair do peito, batendo num ritmo frenético e acelerado. Como ele consegue fazer isso comigo? Por quê? Por que ele mexe tanto comigo sem eu nem perceber?

'Bella? ' – Ouvi alguém me chamar, jurando que era ele. Minha consciência ficou aliviada em ver Shane ali em vez de Edmundo. Mas meu coração, não. – 'Por que você está aqui na sala de serviço? '

'Ah, eu nem tinha percebido! ' – falei, olhando para baixo. Quando levantei meu rosto, Shane já estava do meu lado. – 'Me desculpe! '

'Bem... eu vi você saindo e... ' – Ele sorriu, aproximando-se de mim de novo. – 'resolvi te seguir, pra ver o que você tinha. '

'Obrigada pela preocupação Shane, mesmo! ' – Sorri em resposta. – 'É melhor voltarmos não é? O pessoal deve estar precisando de nós e... '

'Não estão não! ' – Ele segurou meu braço com uma rapidez exagerada, me assustando um pouco. – 'Eu acabei de sair de lá e estavam todos se divertindo! '

'Shane, isso não tem graça. ' – O nervosismo começou a aumentar, junto com a dor no meu braço. – 'Me larga Shane. Ta começando a machucar! '

'Eu deixei você ser difícil naquele dia no palco, Bella. ' Ele me puxou para mais perto, sorrindo com malícia. – 'Não vai ter segunda chance! '

'Me solta. ME SOLTA! ' – Tentei puxar meu braço de volta, mas ele era bem mais forte que eu. Shane me agarrou, beijando meu pescoço com fúria. Senti suas mãos deslizarem por meu corpo, entrando por dentro do jaleco branco que eu usava. – 'NÃO! ME LAARGA! '

'Vamos lá! Não faça doce pra mim Bella! ' – Ele tirou o tecido branco à força, grudando suas mãos em meus braços. Dei praticamente um grito de dor. – 'Eu sei que você quer! '

'SOCOORRO! SOCOOOOROOOOO! ' – Berrei, logo sendo calada pelo beijo grosseiro de Shane. Aquele nojento me apalpava com mais força, tentando levantar minha blusa enquanto me debatia.

As lágrimas automaticamente saíram dos meus olhos, agora meu desespero sendo mais que notório. A imagem do safado me advertindo sobre Shane passaram pela minha mente, focando em sua feição realmente preocupada comigo.

Não tinha mais nada na cabeça, o nojo e desespero tomando conta de tudo. A única coisa que queria naquele momento era me ver livre daquela situação. A única coisa que queria naquele momento era que ele me salvasse.

(SEASON 2) Capítulo 4: Confissões ao resgate!

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Droga! Pra onde será que ela foi?

Eu já havia andado toda a sala exatamente sete vezes. Em nenhuma delas consegui sucesso em achar Bella e, para me deixar ainda mais impaciente, Shane. Não estava ligando para nada, só no pensamento de encontrá-la.

Derrepente topei com alguma coisa, só não indo ao chão porque fui segurado no momento exato. Pisquei duas vezes, recuperando meu foco de novo. Emmett me encarava confuso, com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

'Ei mano! O que foi? ' – Ele riu um pouco, tufando o peito. – 'Sou fortão demais, né? Diglá!'

'É Emmett. É. ' – Praticamente o ignorei, recomeçando a andar. Não queria perder mais tempo, alguma coisa me dizia que tinha que me apressar. – 'Não tenho tempo pra isso agora, ta? '

'EEI! ESPERA! ' – Ele me puxou de novo, me deixando numa vontade doentia de batê-lo com toda minha raiva por isso. – 'Que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa? '

'Emmett, você por acaso viu Shane ou Bella? ' – Perguntei, tentando esconder meu nervosismo.

'Bem, eu acabei de ir ao banheiro, sabe? Toda essa chacoalhada me deixou com uma dor de barriga danada e... ' – Olhei sério para meu irmão, fazendo-o entender que ele já estava exagerando demais. – 'Ahm... ta, isso não vem ao caso. Eu topei com Shane nesse corredor aqui. Acho que ele foi andando direto e... '

Era tudo o que eu precisava saber, ou pelo menos quase tudo. Me apressei no meio das pessoas, tendo o máximo de cuidado para não bater nas crianças que ainda se divertiam lá. Mal havia tocado na maçaneta quando minha camisa foi puxada novamente.

'Emmett, me solt...! ' – Virei bruscamente, me deparando com Rosalie. Ela me olhava confusa e surpresa, suas mãos recolhidas para junto dela. – 'Ah, Rose... é você. '

'Nossa como você some, amor! ' – Ela riu um pouco, jogando-se pra cima de mim. – 'Vou ter que ficar grudadinha em você só pra não te perder! É isso que você quer, né? DANADINHO! '

'Rosalie, eu... ' – Ela me calou com um beijo. Afastei-a sutilmente de mim, não querendo que ela percebesse que minha cabeça não estava para isso agora. – 'Eu preciso resolver uma coisa. '

'Pára com isso, Edward. Eu sei que você não tem nada pra resolver aqui! ' – Rose mexia nos fios do meu cabelo para minha total impaciência. A cada segundo que passava, a sensação ruim me invadia mais e mais. – 'Vamos! Ninguém vai nos ver... estou tão carente... '

'Rose... por favor... ' – Ela beijava meu pescoço enquanto fechava meus olhos. Rosalie gemeu, percebendo que eu não a via mais. Nem ligava para a carícia, dividido entre ser grosso com ela e acabar com minha agonia estranha.

'Vamos Edward... '

'Eu não... '

'Só um pouquinho... '

'Rosalie... '

'Eu sei que você quer... '

'Rosalie, PÁRA! '

A segurei pelos ombros, minha escolha já posta em prática. Ela me encarava incrédula, de olhos arregalados em surpresa. Virei a cabeça para a direção da porta, incapaz de fitar a garota que me diziam como namorada.

'Eu te vejo depois. ' – Disse, abrindo a porta e deixando-a para trás.

Sabia que iria receber as consequências desse meu ato. Mas, sinceramente, estava me lixando pra isso! Afinal, minha prioridade era outra coisa totalmente diferente.

Saí disparado pelos corredores, perguntando para os funcionários sobre Shane. Pro meu azar, ninguém sabia de nada. Conhecia esse hospital com a palma da minha mão, o que não estava me servindo para porcaria nenhuma! E AGORA EDWARD? SEU BURRÃO, BOTA ESSA CABEÇA PRA PENSAR!

Tirei o jaleco branco, limpando a maquiagem com ele. Aquilo já estava me agoniando a tempos, era realmente um alívio me livrar daquela coisa de mulher. Parei no meio do corredor, dividido entre duas rotas.

Peguei a direita, sendo guiado somente por aquela sensação horrível. Corri e corri, atropelando Deus e o mundo para isso. Ouvi xingamentos de todos os tipos, o que com certeza iam chegar ao meu pai. Eu me livro depois, DANE-SE!

'Vamos lá, vamos lá! ' – Passei a mão na cabeça enquanto parava de novo. – 'Cadê você Bella, cadê você? '

Estava desesperado e completamente de mãos atadas. Se alguma coisa estava acontecendo com ela, não chegaria a tempo para impedir! Essa possibilidade me corroia por dentro, agora tinha consciência do desespero de tal pensamento.

PELA MORDE DEUS! SERÁ QUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL UM SINAL?

Minha cabeça tombou para o lado, fazendo com que eu olhasse para baixo. Um ponto vermelho chamava a atenção no piso branco de mármore, reconheci o nariz de plástico que Bella estava usando alegremente na sala. Era a única que estava usando.

Encarei a porta branca a poucos metros de mim, não pensando duas vezes antes de voltar a correr.

**- x -**

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

'Nossa! como você tem um cheiro bom... ' – Ele beijava meu pescoço com voracidade, mesmo eu o empurrando com todas as forças para longe de mim. – 'Pare de teimar, assim vai acabar rápido! '

'SAAAAAAAAAI! ME SOOOLTA! '- Pisei no pé do maldito, conseguindo me livrar dele. – 'SOCOOOOOOOOOOOOORRO! '

'EIEI! VOCÊ NÃO VAI A LUGAR NENHUM! ' – Minha liberdade não foi por muito tempo, sendo alcançada por ele de novo. O desespero não me deixava com força para escapar. – 'Vamos Bella, você vai gostar... '

Ninguém estava me escutando, isso já era fato mais que comprovado. E detestava admitir, mas quem eu estou querendo enganar? Todos estavam concentrados em outra coisa e nunca desconfiariam disso. Sua idiota, você já era mesmo.

'LAAAAAAAAAAAARGA ELA AGORA, SEU IDIOTA! ' – Eu não acreditava que tinha acabado de escutar uma voz, principalmente se for a da pessoa que realmente não esperava aqui. – 'BELLAAAAAA! '

Vi o safado pular em cima de Shane, o que me fez desequilibrar. Foi tudo muito rápido, e quando topei no chão, vi tudo escurecer na minha frente.

**- x -**

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Não pensei duas vezes, partindo logo para cima do maldito. Eu podia ser até considerado um cafajeste, mas nunca comparando a um verme desses. Ele ia pagar, muito caro MESMO!

Rolamos pelo chão, eu parando encima dele. Shane me deu um soco no meio da cara, mas nem por isso deixei abater, devolvendo com o dobro da minha força. A raiva acima do normal me ajudou muito a anestesiar a dor do meu punho enfiado na cara dessa peste. Ele revirou os olhos, tombando a cabeça para trás.

Levantei, limpando a pequena gota de sangue que escorreu da minha boca. Sorte minha que não estava doendo! Sem pensar mais duas vezes, voltei até Bella, que estava caída no chão e completamente imóvel.

'Bella! BELLA! ' – A sacudi, e nada dela acordar. Isso só piorou meu desespero. – 'ACORDA SUA LOUCA! '

Senti uma coisa na cabeça dela, bem onde minha mão a apoiava. A segurei com meu outro braço para ver o motivo do meu estranho incômodo da mão, quase ficando branco com o que via: sangue.

Olhei para baixo, vendo uma mínima quantidade do líquido vermelho na elevação do mármore. Não precisava ser nenhum gênio para entender o que tinha acontecido.

_Merda! DESGRAÇADO! _

'MAAAAAAAAAAAAANOOOOOW! ' – Levantei a cabeça, vendo Emmett correr abestalhado em minha direção. Era impressão minha ou o retardado estava segurando um lado do tênis? – 'ABAAAAAAAAAIXA! ABAAAAAAAAAAIXA AGORAAAA! '

Do nada Emmett jogou o tênis, como a mira certa pra mim. Me abaixei por extinto, apertando cuidadosamente Bella para perto. Emmett ia me ouvir, AH SE IA!

'VOCÊ É RETARDADO MENTAL, POR ACASO? QUE MERDA FOI ESSA DE ME JOGAR UM TÊNIS HEIN? PIROU DE VEZ? ' – Berrei, Emmett parando na minha frente. Ele respirou fundo, fazendo uma careta enquanto apontava para trás de mim.

Lá estava Shane, totalmente desacordado e com um tênis do tamanho do mundo ao seu lado. A testa do desgraçado estava mais vermelha que tomate, tendo uma marca bastante estranha nela. Ah claro, típico de Emmett!

'Esses tênis de sola de metal arrebentam, né não? ' – Meu irmão se vangloriava, tufando o peito e coçando o nariz. – 'Isso é o que eu ganho por simplesmente ajudar né? BELEZA! Depois sou eu que não faço nada, sendo vagabundo da parada! Eu já to cansado de... '

'A GENTE FALA SOBRE ISSO DEPOIS EMMETT! ' – Gritei, carregando a Swan em meus braços. – 'Ela feriu a cabeça, tenho que levá-la pra emergência, e rápido! '

'Você disse... RÁPIDO e FERIU numa mesma frase? ' – Meu irmão perguntou com os olhos arregalados, tirando Bella de mim. – 'PAAASSA ESSA BUDEGA PRA CÁ MERMÃO! PÉÉÉÉ NA TAAAAAAAALBA! '

'É PÉ NA TÁBUA, SEU BURRÃO! ' – Eu disse, me esforçando ao máximo para acompanhar o ritmo do meu irmão. – 'Espera! Cuidado com ela! '

'Nem esquenta mano! Eu sou o... CAPITÃÃÃÃÃO CAVEEEEEEERNAAAAAAAA! ' – Emmett gritou, pulando loucamente enquanto corria com mais velocidade. Sabia que ele estava fazendo essas loucuras para me acalmar e juro que tentei rir, mas minha preocupação com Bella falava mil vezes mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

**- x -**

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Que droga! Porque as dores mais horríveis de cabeça sempre sobram pra mim? Eu ainda vou descobrir quem fica me jogando macumba, ou eu não me chamo Maria das Dores! Bem... esse não é meu nome mesmo!

Abri os olhos sem vontade, me deparando com branco pra tudo quanto era lado. Sim, eu morri? OH MY GOSH! VOU CONHECER O MICHAEL JACKSON! _VIVAAAAAAAAAA! _

Eu não estava bem da cabeça. Definitivamente!

'Finalmente você acordou. ' – Virei rapidamente para o lado, me deparando com Edmundo sentado numa cadeira perto de mim. – 'Já estava indo falar com meu pai para reportar um coma profundo no hospital. Ah, pensando bem, geralmente quem está em coma não ronca, então iria ser perda de tempo! '

'Eu NÃO ronco, TA? ' – Aumentei a voz, o que fez minha cabeça latejar um pouco de dor. – 'Aiai! Onde eu estou, hein? '

'Sala de enfermagem. ' – Ele respondeu, rindo um pouco da minha cara. FILHO DUMA MÃE! – 'Se quiser, pode tirar essa faixa da sua cabeça. O ferimento foi bem superficial. '

'Ferimento? ' – Indaguei, pegando na parte de trás de minha cabeça. Realmente havia um tecido grosso lá, mas não sentia nenhuma dor. Fiz o que Edmundo tinha dito, tirando a bendita faixa e toquei de novo no local. Só tinha um galo leve, mas nada de agonia nem coisa do tipo. Bom, pelo menos pior que isso não ficou! Um estalo passou pela mente, me fazendo lembrar tudo. – 'Ah é... eu caí... '

'Bem, mas como eu falei, já está tudo bem. Carlisle cuidou de você, não precisa se preocupar. '

'Ah... ' – Desviei o olhar, passando os dedos no galo. Um pequeno silêncio incômodo surgiu, e eu sabia que era uma questão de tempo para o safado jogar na minha cara que o que eu tinha feito errado.

'Também não precisa se preocupar com Shane. ' – Ele ficou sério enquanto falava, me dando até um pouco de medo, mas só foi passageiro. – 'Os supervisores já foram informados de tudo, ele não vai mais incomodar ninguém. '

'Os outros já sabem? ' – Perguntei receosa. Não queria imaginar o escândalo que Esme faria com a ideia de que quase fui estuprada hoje. Ai Deus, to ferrada!

'Meu pai deve estar contando para eles agora. ' – Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, suspirando depois.

'Ai droga! Devem estar jogando alguma macumba pra cima me mim, só pode! Essas coisas só acontecem comigo, INCRÍVEL! Deve ser bem olho gordo! ' – Resmunguei, cruzando os braços. – 'Ôh vidazinha difícil! '

'Bella... Posso te fazer uma pergunta? '

'Ah... C-claro! ' – Edmundo me analisava de maneira estranha. Será que tem algo na minha cara? – 'Pode falar. '

'Como é que você consegue agir assim? '

'Hã? ' – Tombei a cabeça, realmente não entendendo nada.

'Como você está tão normal? Sendo que quase foi... ' – Ele virou a cara, trincando os dentes. – 'Você quase foi... '

'Olha... não vou mentir pra você. ' – Eu disse, sentindo um pouco de dor no momento em que cocei a cabeça. – 'A sensação que eu tive naquela hora foi horrível, totalmente aterrorizante. Pensei que não ia escapar mesmo, mas... '

Parei de falar, percebendo a maneira que já nos encarávamos. Estava estampada em sua expressão a preocupação, o que me deixou subitamente com o rosto ardendo. Tive que baixar o rosto para me recompor, mas acho que ele havia percebido. Ele sempre percebia.

'Mas, no final das contas... você me salvou. ' – Tomei ar antes de levantar o rosto, vendo seu rosto que não conseguia descrever. – 'Obrigada. É sério, muito obrigada mesmo. '

'Bella. '

'Que foi? '

'Você é inacreditável. '

Ta bom, não tive como conter o riso. A cara que ele fez foi simplesmente hilária! Espoquei de rir, até batendo no travesseiro eu estava! Bem, mas então a dor desgraçada apareceu, estragando meu barato.

'AI! ' – Resmunguei, pegando no local num movimento automático. – 'Droga! Minha cabeça! '

'Bella! Você está bem? '

Num piscar de olhos ele estava lá, apoiando-se com uma mão na cama enquanto a outra amparava meu... rosto. Senti um enxame de borboletas voarem por meu estômago, Deus do céu! Eu acho que vou passar mal com ele assim tão perto!

'Foi a força do riso... s-sabe como é que é, né? ' – Ele riu um pouco, sem tirar os olhos dos meus e muito menos a mão do meu rosto.

'Juro que essa pancada na cabeça te deixou mais maluca do que já é! ' – Falou, dando um sorriso torto. Senti falta de ar na mesma hora. – 'Mas... você está realmente bem? '

'E-eu e-estou! ' – Bem, bem, beeeem eu não estava, mas não era esse o sentido da pergunta. Putz, acho que vou ter que concordar com ele, realmente não estava batendo bem da cabeça depois da queda! Ai Deus, me AJUDA!

'Então, posso te pedir um favor? '

Minha voz não saiu, meus olhos fixados nos dele. Pra não deixar ele no vácuo, assenti com a cabeça.

'Ótimo. Dá pra você parar de me assustar assim? Vou acabar numa cama de hospital também! '

'Vira essa boca pra lá! ' – Empurrei-o de leve, rindo junto com ele. – 'Pára de falar besteira! '

'Mas eu estou falando sério! ' – Disse ele entre risos, arregalando os olhos logo depois. AHA! Essa é minha chance!

'Então... numa linguagem simples e direta... ' – Sorri, o fazendo se encolher um pouco. – 'Você realmente estava preocupado comigo? '

'O quê?'

'Você acabou de confessar que estava preocupado comigo!'

'E-eu não disse isso!'

'AHA! Disse sim!'

Foi hilário o jeito que isso o deixou encurralado. O pior é que nem tinha motivos para aquela reação toda, simplesmente não entendi. Mas fazer o quê, era engraçado mesmo! Me espoquei mesmo quando o vi todo encabulado, coçando a cabeça sem parar. Ah cara, não sou de ferro né?

Respirei fundo, lentamente voltando ao normal. Meus olhos caíram sobre o safado, que havia mudado subitamente de humor. Eu hein, que bicho mordeu ele? Um barulho de porta ecoou na sala, pra variar me assustei na hora.

'Bella?' – Ouvi a voz meio quebrada de Rosalie, engolindo seco com a presença dela. Agora sim está explicado porque o safado voltou a sentar na cadeira! – 'BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

Ta legal, eu realmente não esperava por isso. Rose, a mesma garota loira que estava com ódio mortal de mim, quase me esmagava num abraço apertado e mortal. Olhei com muito esforço para a cara dela, que estava molhada de lágrimas.

'AAAAI BELLA! VOCÊ TA BEEEM! VOCÊ TA INTEEEIRA! VOCÊ TA VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVA!' – Ela chorava e chorava, me deixando sem saber o que fazer. Encarei o safado, mas não o encontrei. O barulho da porta ecoou novamente no local, dando um estalo na cabeça. DROGA! EU MEREÇO ISSO! ELE FUGIIIIU!

'Rose...'

'AI AMIGA! QUANDO EU SOUBE FIQUEI TÃO MAL! VIM MAIS QUE CORRENDO SÓ PRA TE VER! ATROPELEI ENFERMEIRA, MÉDICO, GENTE DE CADEIRA DE RODAS E ATÉ O CARINHA DA CANTINA PRA ISSO! AMIGA, VOCÊ TA BEEEM?'

'Rose eu...'

'EU SEI, EU SEI! É LÓÓGICO QUE VOCÊ NÃO TA BEM! FILHO DUMA MÃE ESCROTA E VADIA DAQUELE SHANE! NUNCA MAIS VOU OLHAR PRA CARA DELE! SE EU CRUZAR COM ESSE MALDITO NA RUA, ELE PODE DIZER ADEUS AO JÚNIOR! AAAH SE VAAI!'

'Ta Rose, eu já entendi...'

'AI BELLA, DESCULPA POR TUDO! DESCULPA POR TER GRITADO COM VOCÊ, POR TER FALADO TODAS AQUELAS COISAS MAIS QUE HORRÍVEIS SOBRE VOCÊ! TU-DO! EU PROMETO QUE NUNCA MAIS VAMOS BRIGAR! EU TE ADORO DE MAAAIS AMIGA! VOCÊ É MINHA QUASE IRMÃ E EU... !'

'ROSALIE, CALA A BOCA!'

Ela finalmente fechou a matraca, me fitando de olhos arregalados. Dei um alto suspiro, pousando a mão sobre seu ombro enquanto via os lábios dela tremerem para chorar de novo. Aiai, eu mereço!

'Calma Rosalie, não precisa disso tudo. ' – Falei enquanto ela tentava parar de soluçar. – 'Eu também tive culpa nessa história! Então você não é a única que tem que pedir desculpas. Mesmo não tendo consciência do que estava fazendo, me desculpa ta? Eu não quero e nunca vou querer ficar sem falar com você Rosalie. Afinal, somos melhores amigas né? '

'AAAAAAH BELLA! EU TE ADOOORO TAAANTO! ' – Dessa vez eu me segurei pra não chorar também, juro! – 'ME PERDOA AMIGA, ME PERDOA! '

'Está tudo bem Rosalie, tudo bem... ' – Eu disse, a abraçando forte.

**- x -**

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Depois daquilo tudo, é melhor deixar ela sozinha com Rosalie. Elas realmente precisavam conversar. Mas, pra falar a verdade, eu não queria mesmo mais ficar lá.

Não porque eu não estava aguentando mais, mas sim por estar bastante... constrangido.

Eu nem precisava me ver no espelho pra saber que estava mais vermelho que um tomate. O que me chamava mesmo atenção era que isso foi novo pra mim, e realmente é uma coisa estranha.

Incrível. E tudo por causa dela!

Estava começando a me entender agora. Não sei porque, mas ali, naquele exato momento com ela, senti como se eu estivesse no dever de protegê-la. Que com certeza se algo acontecesse com Bella, não sei como eu ficaria. Ainda não tinha a proporção, mas iria ser um baque muito forte em minha vida.

Tudo ainda tinha seus lados complexos. Por que eu me sinto assim? Como ela faz isso comigo? Se eu não tenho o dever de ficar perto dela, por que eu quero o contrário? Essas perguntas batiam e davam voltas na minha cabeça, sendo como uma montanha russa que talvez jamais parasse.

Querendo ou não, ela estava me mudando.

Suspirei pesadamente, me segurando mais que nunca para não tacar um soco na parede. Edward, por favor, pare com essas asneiras! Ninguém está mudando você, seu imbecil! Você por acaso é FRESCO É? EEEEEEEI! FREEESCO NÃO!

Olha só a situação em que cheguei, querendo xingar minha consciência! Por Deus, eu devia mesmo estar louco! Essas são as férias mais malucas e confusas da minha vida! Nunca mais venho aqui, disso pode ter CERTEZA!

Balancei a cabeça, tentando tirar essas coisas sem importância de minha mente. Assim que dobrei no corredor, minha família e visitantes estavam todos reunidos, conversando normalmente na frente do consultório de meu pai, que também estava para fora.

Carlisle olhou para o lado, deixando uma expressão de alívio bem clara ao botar a vista em mim. Pousei cuidadosamente os olhos de cada um, notando que estavam um pouco aflitos.

'Meu filho! Que bom que voltou, eu...'

'Como ela está? Bem? Mal?' – Meu pai foi bruscamente interrompido por Esme, que por sinal sua preocupação não me surpreendeu. – 'Como isso foi ACONTECER?'

Ela não era a única a exigir respostas, pois todos tinham a mesma feição de Esme, ela sendo somente a porta voz dos outros.

'Calma gente, está tudo bem agora. ' – Falei tranquilo, tentando passar a mesma ideia aos outros. – 'Ela acabou de acordar, não sentiu dor nem algo parecido. Rose está com ela, tudo nos conformes. '

'Rose está COM ELA? AI MINHA PRADINHA!' – Alice pulou em minha direção de olhos arregalados. – 'Ai meu Deus! Tira ela de lá, Edward! Minha irmã é loira louca! Ela ainda está braba com Bella, pode acontecer uma cagada tamanha e... '

'Amor, você acha mesmo que sua irmã pode acabar fazendo alguma coisa contra Bella?' – Jasper perguntou, abraçando a namorada nervosa por trás. – 'Acho que é pouco provável, bem pouco mesmo!'

'Como é que é? LÓGICO QUE NÃO! Minha irmã é bicha louca, você não está entendendo amor!' – Alice praticamente me deixou surdo com aquela voz fina.

'Será que foi um erro não ter esperado os outros para contar essa história?' – Meu pai passou a mão nos cabelos, pensativo. – 'Como encontrei com ela no corredor, falei logo tudo o que você havia dito sobre Shane, meu filho. Mas, pelo que Alice diz, parece mesmo que foi uma má ideia. '

'Muito pelo contrário, pai. ' – Disse, todos parando de falar e me ouvindo. Alice estava pronta para sair correndo, certamente em busca da sala de enfermagem. – 'Rosalie chegou lá desesperada para ver Bella, bastante preocupada. Acho que a essa altura, as duas já devem estar de bem. Como eu falei, não precisam se preocupar, está realmente tudo bem! '

'Oh, graças a Deus!' – Esme suspirou, com uma das mãos no peito. – 'Uma boa notícia!'

'Bom, meu expediente já acabou.' – Carlisle deu um leve sorriso, pousando as mãos no ombro de Esme e Alice. – 'Que tal irmos chamar as duas e ir para casa?'

'Desculpa falar assim, Sr. Carlisle, mas...' – Alice se jogou sobre Jasper, fazendo uma expressão dramática. – 'Solidariedade CANSA! E MUITO!'

'Bem vinda ao clube!' – Meu pai completou, rindo do comentário da baixinha. – 'Vamos?'

Todos o seguiram, indo em direção a sala de enfermagem. Confesso, estava um pouco cansado mesmo. Hoje foi um dia bastante longo e problemático, acho que um basta seria ótimo, pelo menos por agora.

Percebi que alguém entre nós estava faltando. Olhei para os lados, deparando-me com Emmett ainda no mesmo lugar, com a mão no queixo e ar pensativo. Ele bebeu por acaso?

'Hei Emmett!' – Falei num tom audível para minha distância, acordando Emmett. – 'Você vai ficar mofando aí até quando?'

Ele só me olhou, não demorando muito para me acompanhar. Emmett não me chamou de retardado nem fez um escândalo? Estranho, muito estranho.

'Então quer dizer que Rose e Bella fizeram as pazes?' – Meu irmão perguntou me deixando um pouco intrigado. – 'Mesmo?'

'Bem, pelo o que eu vi e ouvi antes de sair da sala, sim.' – Respondi normalmente, sem muitos detalhes. Virei a cabeça para frente, fitando Emmett pelo canto dos olhos. Para minha total surpresa e me deixando mais confuso, ele continha um sorriso no rosto.

**- x -**

_**ROSALIE HALE #**_

'SOFÁÁÁ! SOFÁÁÁ!' – Emmett gritou assim que a porta da casa se abriu, dando passos largos até se jogar com tudo na cama. Exagerado e mal educado, como sempre! – 'AAAI! ALÍVIOO!'

'Tenho certeza que você gostou de passar o dia lá, Emmett!' – Minha mãe comentou, rindo um pouco. – 'O jeito que você lidava com as crianças era tão lindo!'

'Oh, é mesmo?' – Carlisle se impressionou, sorrindo. – 'Conte-me mais Esme, por favor!'

'Ah, eu quero dormir!' – Ele enfiou a cara em uma das almofadas, deixando o rosto bem escondido no sofá. – 'Tchau pra vocês!'

'Credo! Seu grosso!' – Minha irmã armou sua tromba, enlaçando o braço de Bella. – 'Amiga! Você ta bem mesmo, meesmo?'

'Alice, pela milésima vez.' – Ela revirou os olhos, suspirando. – 'Eu estou ÓTIMA! Pare com isso!'

'Não, você vai SUBIR e DESCANSAR!' – Mesmo com Bella teimando, minha irmã a empurrou para as escadas, subindo os degraus. – 'Rose! Pega um copo de água antes de subir, ta?'

'Mas pra quê água, Alice?' – Minha amiga perguntou, parando no meio das escadas. – 'Por favor, eu não pedi nada!'

'Quem disse que é pra você, Darling?' – Alice riu feito perua, fazendo todos nós do andar de baixo se entreolharmos. Ta legal, minha irmã é louca MESMO! – 'Como é que você quer que eu passe meus cremes sem lavar com água filtrada o meu rostinho lindo depois? Ah amiga, não acredito que você não está por dentro desse babado!'

'OH MEU DEUS!' – Bella passou a mão na cara, arrancando risadas de nós. - 'Sobe logo Alice, SOBE!'

'AI! Ninguém me entende!' – Exclamou Alice com a palma da mão na testa, numa posição dramática de se ver. Não ficou muito tempo ali, sendo puxada por Bella. – 'AAAI! Darling, assim você me deixa desmembrada né?'

'EEEI! CUIDADO COM ELA, BELLA!' – E lá foi Jasper em direção as escadas, logo se estabecando em um dos degraus. OH GOD! DAÍ-ME PACIÊNCIA! – 'Calma amor, EU ESTOU IIIINDO!'

'Parece que vou mais um daqui terá que ir ao hospital!' – Tio Cal exclamou, divertindo-se. – 'Falando nisso, quando é que você vai começar o curso de férias, Edward?'

'Eu ainda vou ver pai. ' – Meu namorado falou, sério. – 'Não se preocupe. '

'Estou preocupado com você, meu filho! Parece que não está interessado!'

Suspirei, saindo de fininho do local. Acho que não tem nada de mais ficar ali escutando a conversa, mas parecia que a situação estava tendo um rumo tenso! Ah, talvez seja só impressão mesmo!

Já nos corredores da casa, tratei de ir para cozinha. Bem, do jeito que eu conheço minha maninha querida, ela poderia me matar e jogar meu corpo no mar só pelo abuso de não ter subido com a bendita água! Aiai, garota exigente é uma DOSE! Né?

Sem vontade peguei o copo, enchendo-o de água. Uma daquelas maquininhas super modernas de apertar um botão e sair água ia bem a calhar agora. É tão chato ficar abrindo a geladeira! Particularmente eu não gosto!

Ai meu Deus, olha aonde eu cheguei! Reclamando pra mim mesma da vida! Aiai, coisa tirana! Às vezes seria melhor alguém me dar um tiro pra eu calar a boca, coisinha básica sabe? Credo, estou virando masoquista!

Mas, sério, agora realmente parando para pensar. Esses dias eu realmente não sei o que acontece comigo. Sinto que, talvez, alguma coisa vai mudar por aqui. Não sei, parece que agora eu vivo tensa, não conseguindo relaxar!

Rose, pare de ser louca. Lógico que isso é coisa da sua cabeça! Bem... é fácil falar.

Quando dei por mim, já estava na sala de novo. Nossa! Como sou rápida! Viajar pela mente toma muito tempo. Gostei!

Não havia ninguém na sala, todos já tinham subido. É, voei tanto que nem os ouvi saindo daqui. Não ligando mais para isso, passei pelo sofá em direção as escadas.

'Rose?'

Saltei, virando bruscamente para o sofá. Como é que eu não percebi Emmett ali? Bem, talvez se ele estivesse dormindo eu teria notado. Deitando com as mãos atrás da cabeça, ele me olhava de um jeito que não conseguia entender.

'Ah! O-oi Emmett!' – Não tinha porque eu gaguejar, merda! – 'Não sabia que você ainda estava aqui... '

'Você sabe que eu não dormiria!' – Emmett sentou-se, dando uma risada gostosa de ouvir.

'É. ' – Ri junto com ele, mexendo numa mecha de meu cabelo. – 'Você detesta dormir em sofá. Porque...'

'Coça a poupança!' – Falamos ao mesmo tempo, rindo de novo. Nessa minha proeza, quase deixei o precioso copo de água cair no chão!

'Ei, senta aqui!' – Ele sorriu, batendo a mão na parte do sofá ao lado dele. – 'Queria falar com você. '

Não sei, mas tinha alguma coisa de diferente nele. Emmett ainda sorria, aquilo me fazendo ficar um pouco nervosa. O que ele queria comigo?

'Se for pra falar besteira, nem adianta abrir a boca, okay?' – Falei seriamente, o que arrancou um sorriso largo dele. – 'Ah é? Então tchau, Emmett!'

'Não! Espera!' – Ele segurou meu braço, impedindo-me de levantar. Ainda sorria, me deixando um pouco curiosa. – 'Não vai levar muito do seu tempo, dondoca!'

'Cala a boca, EMMETT!' – Bufei, dando um tabefe em seu braço, fazendo-o urrar de dor. Cruzando meus braços sentei novamente no sofá, com um bico na cara. – 'Não sou dondoca COISA NENHUMA!'

'Ta bom, ta bom!... exagerada...' – Ouvi a última palavra, batendo nele no mesmo lugar. – 'AAI! TA! TA! PAREI!'

Franzi o cenho, deixando bem claro que eu não queria nenhuma asneira vinda dele. Emmett engoliu seco, ajeitando-se no sofá e passando a mão nos cabelos. O silêncio surgiu, eu não entendendo o porquê de tudo isso.

'Eu só queria saber se...' – Ele coçou a cabeça, virando para me encarar aos poucos. – 'Se você realmente não está mais chateada com Bella... '

'Ah... isso...' – Estranhei um pouco a pergunta, se isso pode ser chamado de pergunta! – 'Acho que... depois do que aconteceu hoje... é meio difícil pensar no que me fez ficar com raiva dela...'

'Sei que está tudo bem, mas... só agora criei cara de pau pra te falar que aquele motivo era o mais besta de todos!' – Ele falou, pela primeira vez, em minha opinião pelo menos, sendo sério. – 'Ela estava bêbada, todo mundo tem problemas mentais quando fica bêbado!'

'Eu não conseguiria ficar com raiva de Bella depois do que Shane fez. ' – Soltei, não ligando que era Emmett a pessoa para quem estava falando isso. – 'Quando soube, só quis ficar do lado da minha melhor amiga e mais nada. '

'Entendo... '

'Mas, acho que mesmo se isso não tivesse acontecido, talvez eu voltasse a falar de novo com Bella. ' – Olhei para ele, me impressionando como Emmett estava prestando atenção em minhas palavras. – 'Eu a amo como uma irmã, é praticamente impossível existir algo que possa separar a gente. '

'Sei que eu tenho um risco de levar um tapa na cara com esse comentário mas...' – Ele engoliu seco, virando para mim totalmente. O sorriso de Emmett era tão lindo que quase perdi o fôlego só de olhar! – 'Eu fico feliz que... você não tenha mudado depois de tudo o que aconteceu antes de virmos pra cá...'

'O que você está querendo dizer com isso, Emmett?'

'Desde quando você resolveu ficar com Edward, você ficou... estranha. ' – Ele se aproximou mais de mim, me fitando seriamente. – 'Você era mais livre, não ficava reclamando da vida e nem metida você era. Nunca também se preocupou com o que os outros falavam. Depois de tudo aquilo, até loira você ficou!'

'Eu amo o Edward. Não faria tudo o que fiz se não estivesse louca por ele. ' – Falei franzindo o cenho, as palavras quase não saindo. Por que eu estou tendo essa conversa com ele agora? Ai Deus! – 'Essa garota que você vê agora sou eu, sinto em te desapontar!'

'Por favor, Rose... ' – Ele olhou para baixo e depois para mim, posicionando lentamente sua mão no meu rosto enquanto tirava uma mecha de meu cabelo na minha bochecha. O toque dele me fez tremer, até mais do que devia. – 'Não deixe morrer aquela garota maravilhosa e divertida que há em você, aquela pela qual... eu me apaixonei mais que um viciado é em maconha...'

Não liguei para a tremenda besteira que Emmett havia falado, prestando atenção em meu reflexo nos olhos dourados dele. Meu coração acelerava demais, parecendo que ia decolar a qualquer momento. Ele acariciava meu rosto, me fazendo automaticamente fechar os olhos.

Abri minha boca devagar, esperando aquele momento acontecer. Pegando fôlego, esperei pacientemente para sentir os lábios de Emmett nos meus, mas isso não se realizou. Em vez disso, senti uma leve pressão em minha testa e uma onda de decepção me pegando desprevenida.

'A gente se vê.' – Disse ele, acariciando meu rosto depois do beijo na testa e se levantando. Totalmente desorientada e confusa, o vi seguir até as escadas, subindo para o andar de cima. Ta legal, eu boiei agora...

Suspirei, ainda sentindo meu coração acelerado com o recente momento. Que vontade estranha foi aquela de beijar Emmett? Eu estou ficando louca por acaso?

O chão de lajotas brancas refletia minha expressão, eu me pegando a olhar para meu cabelo. Toquei-os levemente, lembrando de cada palavra dita por Emmett. Conter o sorriso foi uma missão impossível, percebendo que bem no fundo, eu havia gostado muito daquele momento com ele, e que certamente ansiava por mais. Balancei a cabeça com fúria, tentando inutilmente tirar esse pensamento horrível da cabeça.

Ai Deus, o que será de mim _agora_?

(SEASON 2) Capítulo 5: Medidas desesperadas

_**JASPER CULLEN #**_

Bocejei no meio dos corredores, examinando cada passo que dava enquanto tentava me aproximar inutilmente do meu quarto. Cara, desde quando ele é TÃO LONGE DO QUARTO DE HÓSPEDES? QUE DROGA! ODEIO ANDAR!

Finalmente havia tido chance de escapar do quarto das garotas, Bella discutindo com Alice para ela arrumar suas roupas, por mais que tivesse doído no meu coração deixá-la lá, foi minha oportunidade para escapar. Afinal, eu também estava cansado depois de todo esse longo dia de hospital. ODEIO HOSPITAL! FAATO!

Acho que agora estava começando a entender o que se passava na cabeça de Edward quando sempre diz que nunca teve vocação para cursar medicina. Na verdade, só ele teve o contato direto com a profissão do nosso pai. Não que eu não tenha gostado de ajudar as crianças nem nada do tipo, mas, só que, vendo junto com o trabalho solidário a correria dos médicos e enfermeiros, realmente me peguei perguntando se eu queria isso para minha vida.

Derrepente me veio à cabeça a noite em que tocamos na boate, a adrenalina correndo por minhas veias. Foi uma das melhores sensações que já tive, mesmo nunca tendo feito aquele tipo de coisa antes. Jamais havia dado ouvidos ao que meu irmão falava sobre essas coisas de música, bem... parece que estou começando a prestar atenção nisso!

Suspirei, vendo que já estava pensando em coisas demais. Andando pesadamente até o banheiro, tratei logo de tomar uma ducha quente afinal, corpo tranquilo é corpo molhado! Tem melhor remédio que tomar banho e viver limpinho? LÓGICO QUE NÃO!

Ta bom, parei.

Assim que me enrolei na toalha, vesti a roupa. Sinceramente, me agonia bastante ficar pelado por muito tempo! Quem soubesse disso com certeza perguntaria "Ué? Por que não?", poisé, vai ficar sem saber mesmo!

Botei também um short, tratando logo de enxugar meu cabelo com a toalha. Se vou deitar, molhar todo o colchão não vai adiantar de nada, não é? Só um criadouro enorme de caspa! Não sou fresco, sou LIGADO! Depois de toda minha preparação pós-banho, saí do cômodo, pronto para me afogar no travesseiro.

'Não é à toa que somos feitos um para o outro! ATÉ no banheiro demoramos o mesmo tempo! Ai meu GOD, muito obrigada por esse homem!'

'AAAAAAAAAAH!'

Nunca mais vou sair do banheiro de costas para minha cama! Depois dessa, talvez tenha um infarto de susto! Alice estava deitada, com um sorriso bastante aberto. Imediatamente fechei a toalha sobre meu peito, escondendo-me o máximo possível.

'A-Alice! O que v-você esta fazendo a-aqui?' – Engoli seco, o que fez o sorriso dela aumentar. – 'Por que não bateu o-ou coisa assim?'

'Eu fiz o maior barulho possível, amor!' – Ela levantou-se, dando uma risadinha e mandando meu coração a mil e uma batidas por segundo. – 'NOSSA! Você ta tãão cheirooooso...'

'Ah... s-s-s-sério?' – Droga, não é uma boa hora pra gaguejar, Jasper! SE MANCA! – 'Q-que b-b-bom, né?'

'Uhum... Ó-T-I-M-O!' – Ela se aproximou, circulando o indicador por cima da toalha que cobria meu peito. – 'Do jeitinho que eu gosto... '

'A-Alice...' – A distância entre nós diminuía cada vez mais, meu estômago quase saindo pela boca. – 'O-o que você e-está fazendo?'

'Terminando o que começamos, oras!' – E lá foi ela beijar meu pescoço, aqueles arrepios me pegando totalmente de surpresa. – 'Ai amor... você é tão macio...'

Foi então que nos beijamos. Uma corrente elétrica passou por mim, causando-me sensações que eu nem sequer sabia que existiam. O carinho intenso que trocávamos foi mais do que o suficiente para me deixar levar, isso e mais a mão dela me puxando para perto da cama. Já estávamos na cama? Não sei, sinceramente, mais de nada.

Ela _queria_, eu também _queria_. O que mais pode acontecer?

Uma batida brutal ecoou da porta, fazendo nós dois saltarmos. Por Deus, nem tinha me tocado que eu já estava em cima dela. Desde quando fiquei assim tão... tão... Emmett?

'Jasper? Você está aí?'

Não sei porque não reconhecia a voz, mas ela me parecia bem familiar.

'AI MINHA PRADINHA!' – Alice surtou baixo, com certeza não querendo que a pessoa do outro lado da porta ouvisse. – 'É a minha mãe! DROGA!'

'SÓ UM MINUTO, ESME!' – Falei um pouco alto, querendo dar a entender que estava no banheiro ou coisa assim. Pulamos da cama totalmente bagunçados, o short de Alice acima de suas coxas. Eu fiz isso mesmo? Realmente, não me reconheço mais.

'A porta está aberta, posso entrar?' – Tinha me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. No exato momento que a porta se abriu, terminei de vestir uma blusa qualquer. Nem vi direito qual era, contanto que me salvasse de uma situação constrangedora!

'O-oi Esme!' – Passei rapidamente o olhar pelo quarto, dando de imediato a falta de Alice. Onde será que ela foi? – 'Queria falar c-c-comigo?'

'Bem... não era nada de mais. Só que eu estou atrás da Ali...' – Ela arregalou os olhos um pouco, depois esbanjando um pequeno sorriso. – 'Oh, essa camisa é... ahm... bem animada!'

'Hã?'

Olhei para baixo, querendo me enterrar na mesma hora. Era uma camisa branca com letras enormes pretas, dizendo "CHUPA AQUI QUE EU SOU UM CAXIMBOOOO!", no final da frase uma seta sinalizando para baixo, em direção ao meu... ahm... esquece. O QUE ESSA MERDA DO EMMETT TA FAZENDO AQUI?

'A-ah... não! Essa b-blusa não é m-min...'

'Oi mãezinha linda!' – Alice do nada reapareceu, com uma pilha de roupas nas mãos e com um sorriso largo até demais no rosto. – 'Algum problema?'

Esme arqueou as sobrancelhas, dando uma olhada discreta para mim. – 'O que você está fazendo, Alice?'

'Ah! S-só ajudando o Jaspinho com a roupa!' – Ela sorriu amarelo, a risada saindo bem forçada. – 'Ele não gosta muito de fazer isso sozinho, sabe?'

'Que nem você, não é?'

'Bem... Bella estava insistiu e-em arrumar tudo lá no quarto!' – Fiquei calado no meu canto, tendo medo de falar algo que me comprometesse. – 'Aí eu não tenho mais culpa, né?'

'Muito engraçado, dona Alice!' – Esme tomou uma postura autoritária, deixando minha fada vermelha de, talvez, raiva? – 'Chega de história, vá cuidar daquela bagunça, agora!'

'Mas, mãe!'

'Vamos Alice. Agora.'

Minha linda grunhiu, deixando uma pilha de roupas que não sei de onde ela arranjou e saiu em passos pesados para fora do quarto sem nem sequer me dar um tchau. Esme, que estava olhando Alice sair do quarto, virou-se para mim, com um sorriso que me provocou arrepios.

'Desculpe incomodar, tenho que ficar atrás de Alice mesmo sobre essas coisas!'

'S-sem problema E-Esme!' – Engoli seco, as feições dela realmente me dando medo. – 'Não se preocupe com isso. '

'Ótimo. ' – Ela disse, me olhando dos pés a cabeça. O olhar dela me fez suar frio, acho que até preciso trocar de cueca! – 'Até mais!'

Esme saiu, fechando tranquilamente a porta.

Suspirei aliviado, limpando uma gota de suor da testa com a toalha. Por Deus, quando me falavam que é bem complicado lidar com as sogras, não sabia que estavam falando sério!

**- x -**

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Já sentia que havia amanhecido, mas a cama era uma coisa bem mais tentadora que levantar dela e andar pelo chão gelado da central de ar. Porém, por mais que eu tentasse voltar a dormir, algo me incomodava. Não sabia o que era, mas tentei esquecer.

'Edward... '

Suspirei pesadamente, reconhecendo a voz na mesma hora.

'Cai fora, Jasper! Quero dormir. '

'Edward, pára com isso! Preciso falar com você!'

'Ah, é mesmo? Bacana! Sai daqui.' – Virei para o outro lado, tentando ignorá-lo.

'Qual é, cara! São 09:00 da manhã! Não está tão cedo assim!'

'Jasper... cala a boca e sai. É muito difícil ver que eu ainda quero dormir?' – Afundei mais a cara no travesseiro, torcendo para que ele tivesse entendido a mensagem. Houve um curto período de silêncio, o que achei estranho.

'Poxa, Edward! Eu pensei que irmãos estivessem prontos para ajudar uns aos outros custe o que custar... ' – Ele começou com o jeito dramático gay, o que me irritou mais ainda entre as cobertas. – 'Mas, pelo visto, eu estava enganado... '

'Eles ajudam sim, mas não quando querem DORMIR!' – Já estava acordado mesmo, dane-se! Sentei na cama, passando a mão na cara antes de encarar Jasper. – 'Você venceu Jasper, o que foi que aconteceu?'

Ele abriu as cortinas, voltando de novo para perto da cama. Levantei, sacudindo meu cabelo. Por Deus, dava pra sentir que ele estava uma bagunça! Estava afim de ir logo tratar de tomar um banho ou coisa assim, mas, ao ver Jasper calado de novo, mudei de ideia. Em vez disso, aconcheguei-me em meu sofá reclinável, esperando que ele falasse.

'Ta legal, Jasper. Pode falar. ' – O silêncio dele já estava me preocupando, minha mente vagando pelo pior. – 'Tem algo errado?'

'Bem, Edward... ahm...' – Ele coçou a cabeça, ficando vermelho subitamente. – 'Ahm... Alice...bom...'

'Não creio nisso!' – Será? CAAARACA! Imediatamente saí da poltrona para cumprimentar o recém ex-virgem. – 'VOCÊS JÁ FIZERAM? JAAAAAAAASPER, isso sim é que é BOA NOTÍCIA! CARA, VOCÊ DEIXOU SEU IRMÃO ORGULHOOSO! MUUITO ORGULHOSO MESMO!'

'Não Edward, não é isso. ' – Ele cerrou os olhos para mim enquanto eu batia na costa dele, parabenizando pelo "ato" que eu jurava que tivesse feito. Uma lição para tomar nota: deixe sempre as pessoas falarem para não deixá-las em situações constrangedoras! – 'Bem, é sobre esse assunto... pra falar a verdade.'

'Ah... claro. ' – Passei a mão pelo pescoço, pigarreando para limpar a garganta. Iria ser uma longa conversa! – 'Pode falar. '

'Bem... parece que ela está começando a demonstrar sinais de que... bom... de que... ela...'

'De que ela QUER?' – Ousei falar, tendo minha resposta com um sinal positivo vindo da cabeça de meu irmão. – 'Que bom, cara! Sinceramente, não vejo o problema! Agora é só ir em frente!'

'Ta, eu sei!' – Ele falou, sem olhar para mim. – 'Mas, sei lá... parece que não é pra ser!'

'Tudo bem, dá pra falar inglês simples e direto comigo?' – Indaguei uma sobrancelha erguida. – 'Como assim?'

'Sempre alguém atrapalha, entende?' – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, com a expressão desesperada. – 'Isso é um sinal, cara! Um sinal de que eu não posso fazer, e isso me corrói muito!'

'Francamente Jasper, desde quando você acredita nessas coisas?' – Até ri com o pensamento. Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso! – 'Isso tudo é uma grande besteira! Tudo vindo da sua cabeça. '

' MIIIINTIRAAA! MIIINTIRAAAA!'

Emmett entrou, quase arrancando a porta do lugar. Era impressão minha ou ele estava escutando tudo do lado de fora?

'Eu concordo com o frutinha! ' – Ele andou em passos firmes até nós, tufando o peito como sempre faz. – 'Quando a gente ainda estava no hospital, eu não tinha visto uma casca de banana no chão. CARA, um pirralhinho passou por mim e escorregou no meu lugar, TÁ NA CARA QUE FOI UM SINAL! O ALÉ NÃO QUERIA QUE EU ME FERRASSE TODINHO QUE NEM O PIRRALHO!'

'Cala a boca Emmett. ' – Simplesmente disse, cerrando os olhos para ele. – 'Você só estava esperando o momento certo pra entrar, tenho certeza de que você já estava aí grudado na porta. '

'Emmett sempre tem que causar um impacto nas pessoas, okay?' – Ele apontou para si, vangloriando-se. – 'É minha marca REGISTRADA!'

'ISSO JÁ ESTÁ ME DEIXANDO LOUCO!' – O meu irmão caçula pousou as mãos no rosto, um surto de compaixão emanando em mim. – 'Me ajuda, Edward! Por favor!'

'EI! POR QUE SÓ O ED PODE TE AJUDAR, HEIN?'

'Desde quando você se sente assim, Jasper?' – Perguntei, ignorando Emmett. Bem, era a coisa mais certa fazer, antes que eu socasse o lesado.

'Já estávamos conversando sobre isso a algum tempo e...'

'COMO É QUE É?' – Emmett berrou, quase empurrando Jasper para fora de minha cama. – 'VOCÊS AINDA CONVERSARAM SOBRE AFOGAR O GANÇO? CARACULES, JASPER! TU ÉS FROUXO É?'

'CALA A BOCA, EMMETT!' – Levantei do sofá, fechando o punho e acertando certeiro em sua cabeça, pra variar urrou de dor, despencando pelo lado esquerdo da cama. – 'Não liga pra ele, ta legal?'

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e eu fiz o mesmo gesto para encorajá-lo.

'Bom... depois de muita conversa, deixamos isso para a hora em que... ahm... realmente desse vontade, entende?' – Ele suspirou enquanto eu me concentrava mais ainda para compreender. – 'Ta... as tentativas todas foi Alice quem começou...'

'E começaram quando?'

Ele puxou o ar e eu percebi que seria uma história um pouquinho longa.

_**FLASHBACK JASPER HALE #**_

_Foi na sala onde estávamos com as crianças. Eu e ela ajudávamos com aquelas palhaçadas horríveis, o que por sinal eu odeio! Bom... acho que isso não importa muito. _

'_Obrigada palhaça bonita!' – A menina abraçou Alice, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. – 'E você também, tiozinho sem graça!'_

'_Ah... obrigada pelo elogio!' – Ri enquanto a garotinha se aproximava de mim para me abraçar também. – 'Cuidado na hora de brincar, ta?'_

'_Ta bom!' – A menina fez bico, puxando Alice e eu para um abraço grupal. – 'Vocês são lindos juntos sabia? Hihi, tchauzinho!'_

_Antes de falarmos qualquer coisa a garota foi embora, deixando Alice com um sorriso enorme nos lábios._

'_Eu concordo totalmente!' _

_Fiquei meio confuso, talvez fosse o jogo de luzes ou coisa parecida. Só senti Alice se jogar em mim, colocando seus braços em volta de meu pescoço._

'_O quê?'_

'_Nós somos lindos juntos... ' – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, o que me causou arrepios até demais! – 'Não acha?'_

_Bem, foi então que ela começou a me empurrar para trás. Por favor, não me peça para descrever o que ela fazia enquanto andávamos, ta? Prefiro ficar com isso na minha cabeça!_

_Chegamos num canto bem afastado mesmo, não conseguíamos ver ninguém. Ela então começou a tentar tirar minha camisa, já que eu estava sem o jaleco fazia um bom tempo e... ahm...! Eu não tenho jeito pra essas coisas, digamos que... bom... o nervosismo estava batendo muito na hora e eu me enrolei um pouco._

'_Deixa... eu faço isso...' – Ela puxava cada vez mais para cima..._

'_NOOOOSSA!'_

_Cara, sinceramente eu quis me enterrar nessa hora. Dois meninos, acho que praticamente da mesma idade nos encaravam, cada um com um pirulito na boca._

'_O que vocês tão fazendo?' – Um deles perguntou, me deixando mais vermelho ainda. _

'_Ei! Acho que a gente atrapalhou alguma coisa...' – O outro disse, dando uma lambida no pirulito._

'_Sério?' _

'_M-meninos, por que vocês não voltam pra lá, hein?' – Alice pigarreou, apontando com uma falsa animação para onde tinha uma concentração maior de gente. – 'Lá parece mais divertido, não acham?'_

'_Viu? Ela quer que a gente vá embora pra fazer besteirinha!' – Finalmente havia notado uma diferença entre os dois: o da direita tinha um pirulito vermelho, o outro, azul. Meu Deus, só de imaginar aquela boca entupida de trilhões de bactérias e caries graças aquelas bombas de açúcar, me dá ânsia de vômito! _

'_Besteirinha? O que é besteirinha?' – O do pirulito vermelho perguntou para o amigo, tombando a cabeça de lado totalmente e confuso. EU QUERIA MUITO QUE ALGUÉM ME MATASSE NAQUELA HORA, MESMO! _

'_Você não sabe?' – O menino rebateu com outra pergunta, para minha vergonha, logo voltou a falar sobre o assunto. – 'É uma coisa entre adultos, tem haver de como nascem os bebês.'_

'_Mas eles não são adultos, são palhaços!' – O pirulito vermelho retrucou, batendo o pé._

'_Eles são adultos sim, mas VESTIDOS DE PALHAÇOS. ' – O garoto, que já estava de língua azul, ergueu o pirulito, enfiando-o na boca de novo._

'_Então... quer dizer que...' – O outro começou a soluçar, quase deixando o doce cair da boca dele. – 'Palhaços não são mágicos do Peter pan? Que cresceram com os meninos que não crescem na Terra do Nunca?'_

_Sinceramente, quem meteu toda essa caraminhola na cabeça deles? Sério, cresceram com os meninos que não crescem? Que merda toda é essa?_

'_Eu nunca acreditei mesmo!' – O de azul deu de ombros, chupando tanto o doce que os lados de suas bochechas recuaram para dentro da boca. Totalmente nojento. _

'_BUÁÁÁÁÁ!'_

'_C-calma! Eles existem sim!' – Falei, numa tentativa desesperada de melhorar as coisas.- 'E-eu conheço o Peter Pan! Grande amigo meu!'_

'_Sério? E-e-então... qual é a cor da roupa dele?' – O menino do pirulito vermelho perguntou-me, engolindo o choro._

'_Ahm... bem... um azul meio vermelho com... ahm...' – Os lábios do menino tremeram de novo, e eu já sabia o que estava por vir._

'_BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! É VEEEEEEEEEEEERDE!' – Droga. QUE CULPA EU TINHA SE EU NUNCA VI PETER PAN NA VIDA?_

'_Xi! Se preparem, porque isso vai demorar muito pra passar. ' – O garoto da língua azul disse, revirando os olhos junto com o pirulito. – 'Berreiro é com ele mesmo!'_

_Ai meleca!_

_**FIM DO FLASHBACK.**_

Isso tudo realmente foi muito estranho. Acho que eu estava ocupado de mais me desesperando para encontrar Bella para prestar atenção no que Jasper fazia.

Após o relato de Jasper, a estrondosa gargalhada de Emmett tomou conta do quarto.

'CAAAAARA! MAS TU ÉS MUITO AZARADO MERMÃO!' – Ele batia a mão fechada no colchão com tanta vontade que aquilo tremia sob nós. Por Deus, ele precisa parar com aqueles complementos alimentares já! – 'JASPINHO, VOCÊ TA É MUITO FERRADO! ISSO SIM!'

'É... eu sei...' – Jasper suspirou, mexendo em seus dedos.

A situação aqui estava começando a ficar pesada. De um lado meu irmão caçula quase virando um emo depressivo de tanto se culpar por não ter feito o que... ahm... é, aquilo. Do outro, Emmett pulverizando a dignidade dele, o que realmente não ia deixar barato.

'Ei, Emmett!' – O chamei com um sorriso, disposto a provocá-lo. – 'Desde quando você não leva uma mulher pra cama, hein?'

Ele me olhou, com uma careta pior que tromba de elefante, fazendo eu e Jasper rirmos.

'Haha! Engraçadinhos!' – Emmett mostrou a língua, cruzando depois os braços. – 'Quando eu trouxer uma tremenda gostosona pra cá não quero ninguém babando em cima dela, ta? ESPEREM PRA VER!'

'Ta vendo como é ruim?' – Jasper o acusou, jogando o travesseiro nele. – 'Nunca mais fale de mim!'

'Pelo menos EU É QUE NÃO TÔ POR ÚLTIMO NA PARADA AQUI!'

'EI!EI! Parem com isso!' – Eu disse, levantando-me para ficar entre eles. – 'Desde quando isso precisa virar uma discussão? Por favor!'

'Emmett é um preconceituoso! Nunca vai me entender!'

'Chega junto nela, Jaspinho! Por que não? Virou frutinha de novo é?'

'Ta legal, agora chega!' – Apoiei uma mão no ombro de Jasper e a outra no de Emmett, amenizando a situação aos poucos. Pelo menos eu achava que estava funcionando! – 'Olha, nem sei por que vocês estão aumentando a voz assim! Não há motivos para isso!'

'Você por acaso está insinuando que o meu problema não é nada? Obrigado, Edward!'

'Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!' – Suspirei, forçando-os um contra o outro. Com isso, nós nos abraçávamos, como uma família unida sempre faz! – 'Qual é, seus cabecinhas quentes? Parem com essa graça toda! Os Cullen nunca têm problemas com mulheres, certo? '

'Okay, dono da verdade... ' – Jasper resmungou, olhando para minha cara sorridente. – 'O que pretende fazer?'

'Bem... ahm...' – Tenho que admitir, Jasper me pegou de jeito com a pergunta.

'Eu tenho uma ideia GENIAL!' – Emmett praticamente gritou, deixando-me quase que surdo. – 'HAHA! EU SOU O CARA!'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Eu disse, batendo na cabeça do bendito na mesma hora que Jasper. Já nem mais me impressionava com a sincronia que eu e meu irmão caçula acertávamos Emmett de tão comum o ato.

'AI! Vocês vão é me agradecer depois disso, ISSO SIM!'

'O que você está pretendendo então, lesado?' – Jasper perguntou, tendo a mesma curiosidade que eu.

'Vamos sair hoje.' – Ele simplesmente falou, com um sorriso tarado nos lábios. – 'Só nós três.'

'Depois EU que sou o BOIOLA!' – Nos afastamos, até eu tendo medo de Emmett! – 'Olha só o JEITO QUE ELE TA NOS OLHANDO!'

'AAH CARA, NADA HAVER!' - O lesado indagava, cruzando os braços. – 'Confiem em mim e botem fé, com Emmett é SÓ SUCESSO!'

'Ai ai, to ferrado!' – Jasper revirava os olhos, suspirando.

**- x -**

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

'Meu Deus, por acaso estou fazendo isso direito?' – Carlisle virou-se para mim com a frigideira quente na mão.

'Está sim! Mas cuidado para não se mover desse jeito! Quase que o ovo voa em mim agora!' – Eu ri, mexendo a panela com a salsicha. Sem querer me gabar nem nada, mas de uma coisa é certa: a minha salsicha com molho de tomate é A MELHOR!

'Tudo bem, eu não sabia que cozinhar era tão difícil!' – Ele confessou, rindo a toa em frente ao enorme fogão. – 'Ainda mais fritar um ovo, que negação!'

'Credo Tio Cal, não fale desse jeito!' – Rosalie passou por nós com pratos na mão, indo arrumar a mesa da sala mesmo. – 'Sei como se sente! Se não fosse minha mãe, já teria morrido de fome!'

'Ainda bem que você sabe, minha filha!' – Esme estava na bancada de mármore ao nosso lado, tirando os pães e colocando em cestas para levar à mesa. – 'Vocês não seriam nada sem mim!'

'Parece que você tem bastantes qualidades Esme. ' – Carlisle interveio, num tom digamos assim, amigável até demais. Podia até estar meio louca, mas jurei que havia sentido um clima entre eles. – 'Admiro muito isso em uma mulher.'

'O-obrigada.' – Ela simplesmente disse, botando uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha, ficando de cabeça baixa. Aha! Esme sempre faz isso quando fica encabulada! ELA GOSTOU! – 'É muito... gentil da sua parte!'

'Ah mother, você é demais!' – Alice chegou por trás dela, abraçando-a. – 'E então? Sem querer apressar nem nada, mas eu ainda estou de jejum, sabe?'

'Por que você não vai chamar os meninos, hein?' – Esme arqueou a sobrancelha, sorrindo para a filha. – 'Já estamos terminando aqui.'

'Ai minha Pradinha! QUE FOME!' – E lá foi Alice andando em direção as escadas com as mãos na barriga. Jurei que tinha ouvido algo roncar, talvez o estômago dela. Nossa. Muito medo agora!

'Só espero que eles não dêem muito trabalho para ela. ' – Carlisle suspirou, rindo um pouco depois. – 'Se bem os conheço, devem estar dormindo ainda! '

'Não precisa se preocupar com Alice!' – Eu disse, tirando a panela de salsicha do fogão. – 'Em Forks, ela acordava todo o dia Rosalie, pra elas irem para o colégio. Rose tem um sério problema de sono. Simplesmente vira pedra quando dorme!'

'Ei! EU OUVI ISSO, HEIN?'

'AAI AMIGA! DESCULPA!' – Falei fingindo estar chocada. Esme e Carlisle riram comigo enquanto acabávamos de fazer o café.

**- x -**

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

'Tudo bem Emmett, mas me diz uma coisa. ' – Arqueei minha sobrancelha, tentando entender. – 'Por que você não quer falar onde irá nos levar?'

'Porque senão corta o suspense!' – Ele tremia de alegria, comprovando mais ainda o que sempre achei: Emmett é louco. – 'É muito excitante! DEMAAAAIS!'

'Tem certeza que confiar no Emmett vai me ajudar?' – Jasper sussurrou no meu ouvido, meio receoso. – 'Isso está me cheirando encrenca e... '

'Vamos dar este voto de confiança pra ele... ' – Respondi de volta, observando Emmett pular tanto que começava a fazer o chão tremer. – 'Afinal, ele também precisa de ajuda com mulheres. '

'Pela cara dele, com certeza irá nos levar pra algum tipo de cabaré ou coisa assim... ' – Jurei que ouvi Jasper engolir seco com o pensamento. – 'Ai meu Deus, Alice vai me matar... '

'O QUE VOCÊS JÁ TÃO FALANDO AÍ?' – Ele cerrou os olhos para nós, nos calando na mesma hora.

'Ahm... eu estava falando aqui com o Jasper sobre umas dicas pra interagir mais com a Alice.' – Bati de leve no ombro de meu irmão, rindo um pouco. – 'Não é, mano?'

'Hã?'

'Cara, o papo é o seguinte. ' – Emmett se aproximou de novo, passando a mão na cabeça. – 'Pega, agarra e manda ver! Esse é o esquema!'

'Peraí Emmett, também não é assim. ' – Logo me meti, virando para Jasper que nos olhava, boiando no que falávamos. – 'Jasper, presta atenção. Já está mais do que claro que você é louco por Alice. O melhor que você pode fazer é deixar as coisas rolarem, sem nervosismo. '

'Uau! Ta aí uma coisa que eu nunca pensei ouvir da sua boca! Isso foi... muito legal, Edward!'

Não sei por que, mas aquilo me deixou incomodado. Por que isso nunca sairia da minha boca? Afinal, um relacionamento verdadeiro tem que ter sentimentos verdadeiros. Eu era tão frio assim?

Flashs de minhas discussões com Bella invadiram minha mente, vagando por um curto período de tempo. Agora as acusações dela pesavam sobre minha consciência, confirmando a pergunta anterior. Sim, eu era frio.

'Mas... não quer dizer que você não tenha precise de uns conselhos...' – Pensaria nisso depois, a sensação que sentia com esse assunto em minha cabeça era bastante desagradável. – 'Ta legal, manda ver. '

Aproximei-me de meu irmão, ficando a uma distância razoável dele. Todos nós ficamos em silêncio, sendo cortado por Jasper.

'Sim, eu não estou entendendo nada.' – Tombou a cabeça de lado, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

'Jasper, vamos lá! Não dê uma de Emmett!' – Ouvi a bufada de meu outro irmão atrás de mim, mas não liguei. – 'Me mostre o que você sabe!'

Ele continuou sem entender. Ah, Pela Morde Deus! Ele quer que eu fale em voz alta mesmo?

'Finja que sou Alice. Como você chega nela?' – Queria muito ter mordido minha língua. Os dois se entreolharam, espocando de rir da minha cara.

'Você NÃO PODE estar falando sério!' – Jasper se esgoelava junto com Emmett.

'ESSA FOI BOA, EEEED!' – Emmett também soltou, rolando pela cama e se estabecando no chão novamente.

'Você não veio me pedir ajuda?' – Indaguei, calando os dois. – 'Eu estou querendo te ajudar, mas, se você não quer, então não venha choramingar depois!'

Jasper fez cara feia, sendo o único a voltar a rir Emmett.

'Axííí! Tocou na ferida!' – Não vou nem comentar sobre quem fez esse comentário. O caçula suspirou, passando lentamente a mão no rosto.

'Você tem razão Edward... ' – Engoliu seco. – 'Só que não consigo imaginar!'

'Ah... que isso garotão!' – Brinquei, tentando imitar o rebolado que as mulheres fazem quando andam. Peguei as mãos dele e botei-as em minha cintura, seguindo o gingado. – 'Eu sei que você me quer, lindão!'

'AAI MINHA PRADINHA! O QUE _É ISSO?_'

Ah DROGA!

Alice estava parada na porta, de olhos arregalados em nossa direção. Imediatamente me afastei de Jasper, que estava mais vermelho que nunca. Por Deus, como é complicado tentar ajudar a família!

'A-Alice eu...' – Jasper tentou falar, gaguejando mais que pronunciando as palavras.

'Não p-precisa falar nada! Ahm...' – Ela coçou a cabeça, ficando vermelha também. – 'É bom vocês terem esse tipo de relação, mostra vocês são bem... próximos! O café já está na mesa, ta? Podem d-descer!'

Depois de dado o aviso ela saiu, ainda meio assustada. Adivinha quem quebrou o silêncio? Emmett, o lesado.

'AAAAAAAH RAPAZ! ERA PRA EU TER GRAVADO ESSA! MELHOR CENA DO ANO! CERTEZAAA!' – Ele se apoiou em mim e Jasper, todo risonho. – 'Cara! Vocês me MATAM de rir!'

'Eu to ferrado!' – Jasper suspirou cabisbaixo.

Não falei nada, só revirando os olhos. Eu fui o primeiro a andar, sendo seguido por eles.

**- x -**

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

O resto do dia passou tranquilo. Como era final de semana, aproveitamos para dar uma geral na casa. Incrível como uma família com tanto dinheiro não possui empregados num dia de sábado! Tadinho de Alphonse, ele pena mil vezes mais que nós para limpar essa casa!

Pra variar, Carlisle nem sequer sabia usar uma vassoura, o que foi bastante cômico! Os meninos também ajudaram, mas a maior parte do tempo ficaram distantes de nós, me deixando realmente um pouco desconfiada. Sempre cochichando, intencionando ainda mais a minha curiosidade. Acabei por tentar deixar isso de lado, bem, pelo menos _tentar_ né?

Eu estava na cozinha, passando um pano na imensa bancada de granito da pia. Toda a limpeza praticamente feita, só faltando alguns míseros detalhes. Agora só esperava por Esme, que insistiu intensamente para dividir as louças comigo na hora de lavá-las.

Ouvi passos pararem atrás de mim, já percebendo que Esme queria me assustar. Ri com o pensamento.

'Ai, ai Esme.' – Eu suspirei, sorrindo. – 'Eu não sou uma Alice da vida! Já disse que a louça pode deixar comig...'

'Uou, muito obrigado pelo Esme, isso afeta muito minha masculinidade!'

Virei bruscamente para trás, pegando um susto com a voz. Lá estava o safado parado na minha frente com aquele sorriso torto sínico nos lábios. Sinceramente, odiava quando mantinha essa expressão, ela mexia comigo de maneira que eu ainda não sabia explicar.

'Por que essa cara? Algum bicho te mordeu, Isabella?'

Ele está provocando! Isabella? QUAL É A DELE AFINAL?

'Pra início de conversa é BELLA, ta? E não, nenhum bicho me mordeu. ' – Puxei o ar pesadamente para meus pulmões, querendo imensamente que ele sumisse dali. Olhei para ele uma última vez, virando-me para a pia com pratos sujos. – 'Mais alguma coisa? Porque se não, tenho essa pilha aqui pra lavar. '

'Você sabe muito bem não vamos te pagar, né?' – Ele riu atrás de mim, deixando-me com o rosto queimando. – 'Afinal, você tem comida e teto por aqui, então... '

'Olha, vou falar só uma vez. ' – Encarei-o com a expressão séria. – 'Eu não quero discutir e muito menos brigar com você, ta legal? Mas pelo jeito que você está falando, parece louco pra ouvir xingamentos meus. Então, por favor, me deixe em paz e quieta, tudo bem?'

Nos encaramos por um longo tempo, a feição dele meio surpresa com a minha atitude. Eu também estava surpresa comigo mesma, então dava pra entender o que se passava pela cabeça do Cullen naquele momento. Por mais que a presença dele me desse nos nervos, não queria falar nada que nos fizesse odiar um ao outro mais ainda. Isso tudo porque, querendo ou não, ele salvou minha vida, duas vezes. A primeira eu não liguei muito, já que depois do lance do assalto aconteceram outras coisas que me fizeram ficar mais irritada com ele, o que não foi justo. Aquele acontecimento do hospital eu não podia ignorar, porque ele realmente se deu ao trabalho de me procurar e até me salvar daquela situação toda. Eu já tinha agradecido, mas me sentia ainda em débito com ele, então essa é a minha forma de pagar.

Fiquei de frente para a pia de novo, pegando no primeiro prato da imensa pilha. Num estalo de tempo rápido, uma mão sutilmente pálida caiu sobre a minha, mas não precisei virar-me de novo para descobrir quem era.

'Eu sei que já te disse isso antes, mas, você é inacreditável. ' – Ele disse, deslizando sua mão pela minha até pousar no prato. – 'Tudo bem, não vamos dar uma de cão e gato, então, pelo menos, deixe-me ajudá-la com isso. '

'Olha muito obrigada pelo elogio, mesmo nem tendo ideia do que isso signifique. ' – Ele riu enquanto eu o encarava, o que me deixou um pouco vermelha. – 'Não precisa me ajudar, sério! Eu faço isso numa boa e... '

'Eu quero estar aqui. Com você. ' – Os olhos dele ficaram intensos de uma hora para outra, quase me provocando uma súbita falta de ar nos pulmões. Poucos segundos depois ele riu, posicionando-se ao meu lado enquanto pegava uma esponja e sabão líquido. – 'Então pode reclamar quantas vezes quiser, eu não vou sair daqui, só quando acabarmos. '

'Você é maluco!' – Exclamei, rindo também.

'Não, não! Eu sou o safado, você que é a maluca!' – Mostrei língua para ele, o que só fez aumentar o seu riso. – 'Nem venha trocar os papéis aqui!'

'Haha, engraçadinho.'

Foi assim que ficamos até acabarmos a louça. Não sei o que havia de errado comigo, já que minha mente estava começando a considerar a ideia de que ele era um cara... Legal. É, tipo daqueles que vive tirando piada de você, mas nunca daquelas que magoam, sabe? Era estranho, já que a maioria das vezes em que me deparei com o Cullen foi só para xingá-lo e tentar inutilmente acabar com a raça dele. Pô, não sou vingativa! Só justiceira!

Mas, agora que ele não estava traindo minha amiga, eu ainda tinha motivos para ficar em pé de guerra com ele? Será que... por mais pequena que seja, ele não merece uma chance comigo? Um voto de confiança talvez? Ele estava sendo muito legal e, afinal de contas, salvou minha vida. Que seja, eu ainda tentava considerar essa hipótese.

'Bem, esse então é o último prato. ' – Ele ergueu a louça na altura de sua cabeça, balançando-a um pouco. – 'Eu enxugo ou você quer fazer as honras?'

'Passa logo isso pra cá!' – Peguei de sua mão e nós dois rimos. – 'Adoro passar pano nessas coisas. '

'Uou, sua danadinha! Que fique bem lembrado de que eu não falei nenhuma safadeza agora, okay?'

'Cala a boca, Edward!' – Arregalei os olhos, repensando no que havia acabado de sair da minha boca.

'Nossa! Você falou meu nome direito!' – Ele deu um sorriso torto, passando a mão no pescoço. – 'Isso já é um avanço incrível pra nós, não acha?'

'Ahm... bem... acho que sim.' – Respondi, coçando o nariz. Percebi que ele me fitava curioso, se aproximando devagar de mim. Meu Deus, que diabos ele vai fazer agora? Não estrague tudo, POR FAVOR!

'O que é isso na sua mão?' – Por reflexo tirei a mão do rosto, infelizmente foi tempo o suficiente para ele capturá-la com a sua. – 'Um anel?'

'Bem... é o que e-e-está parecendo, né?' – Subitamente me veio a vontade de escondei minha mão, mas a dele ainda não deixava, continuando a examinar o objeto em meu dedo.

'É... um anel de compromisso?' – Ele perguntou, desta vez sério. A expressão dele me fez recuar, não queria mais vê-lo com aquele olhar em mim. – 'Bella?'

Fiquei completamente sem fala, não entendendo minha reação. Por que simplesmente não saia a verdade da minha boca? Bom, eu não menti e isso não dá o direito dele querer saber da minha vida pessoal. Mas eu não queria contar, e não vou contar nada.

'Ai Bella, me desculpe! È que eu me enrolei com algumas coisas e... ' – Para meu total alívio Esme apareceu na cozinha, permiti respirar tranquilamente de novo. – 'Ah... pelo visto você teve ajuda, que bom! Muito obrigada, Edward!'

'Eu é que agradeço pela ajuda que vocês estão dando a essa casa, Esme. ' – Edward respondeu educadamente, sem tirar seu olhar discreto sobre mim.

'Ah, que isso! É o mínimo que podíamos fazer pela hospitalidade!'

'Bom... eu acho vou subir!' – Apressei-me para ficar ao lado de Esme, dando um sorriso constrangido. – 'Alice não é a única que deixa as malas uma bagunça!'

'Bella, eu... ' – Edmundo começou, mas eu não o deixei terminar.

'Vou lá, pelo visto acho que demorarei muito! Até!'

Suspirei, me retirando do local. Assim que saí do corredor tratei logo de me encostar na parede mais próxima. Parecia que eu estava tonta ou algo do tipo. Ergui minha mão para ver o anel que Jake havia me dado.

Ele vai esquecer essa história, ele _tem_ que esquecer! Droga! Por que ele quer estragar tudo? Meu coração acelerava em resposta das palavras que trocamos na cozinha. Suspirei, fixando meu olhar no anel.

Não sentia falta de Jake, isso era um fato que não tinha como contestar.

**- x -**

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

O resto do dia foi tranquilo. Arrumamos a casa e tudo mais, num piscar de olhos já havia anoitecido.

Nem eu nem Jasper sabíamos o que Emmett estaria aprontando, muito menos para onde íamos. De uma coisa é certa, jogar xadrez não era! Emmett nem sabia o que era xadrez! Isso não importa, se puder ajudar tanto Jasper quanto ele, eu topo.

Já estava me aprontando para sair, vestido com uma calça jeans, sapatos agradáveis e agora só faltava o resto dos botões da camisa. Arrumei meu cabelo em frente ao imenso espelho do meu quarto, voltando a abotoar a camisa e a olhá-lo de novo. Dessa vez algo novo entrou em meu campo de visão.

'Pretendendo ir a algum lugar sem mim?' – Perguntou Rosalie encostada na porta enquanto eu a via refletida no espelho. – 'Não gostei muito disso.'

Revirei os olhos e fingi divertimento. Detesto quando falam dessa maneira comigo, querendo me domar. Uma das coisas que nunca acontecerão na minha vida, ser controlado por uma mulher.

'É só uma saída com Emmett e Jasper, nada de mais. ' – Terminei de abotoar a camisa e virei para ela que já havia encurtado a distância entre nós. – 'Não demoraremos muito. '

'Eles não podem ir sozinhos, não?' – Rose deslizava seu indicador por meu peito. Estava tentando me convencer a ficar.

'Emmett e Jasper? Sozinhos? Eles não sabem se cuidar sem mim. ' – Ri com o pensamento. Assim que o caçula ia se corromper mesmo!

'Sabe a quanto tempo não temos um momento só pra nós? Eu sinto falta disso, sabia?' – Ela indagou, e me forcei para não revirar os olhos.

'Eu sei. Eu também sinto, Rosalie. '

'Sério? Porque definitivamente NÃO parece!'

Tentei falar, mas ela me interrompeu de imediato.

'Eu te sinto tão distante, Edward... ' – Ela apertou meu ombro, cerrando um pouco os olhos. – 'Está acontecendo alguma coisa com você?'

'Rosalie, você sabe que não há nada de errado comigo. ' – Eu disse, beijando sua testa. – 'Não sei por que essa preocupação toda!'

'Por Deus, até o relacionamento de Bella está melhor que o nosso!' – Ela bufou. – 'Eu adoro a Bella, mas, cá entre nós, ela é completamente sem sal!'

Relacionamento de Bella? Como assim? O que isso queria dizer? Aquilo era mesmo um anel de... Compromisso?

'Ela... está com alguém?' – Minha voz saiu falha, até impressionando a mim mesmo.

'Eu sei, é meio impossível né? Bella é tão... Normal. '

Sinceramente, o que estava acontecendo comigo? Eu não devia estar incomodado com esse tipo de coisa! Poisé, eu não devia, mas eu estava. Droga, eu não estava conseguindo pensar direito!

'Quem é?'

'Ah, é um amigo muito chegado nosso! Super legal é bonito também, mas eu só tenho olhos pra você, Edward!'

'Me diga quem é. ' – Falei com o tom autoritário demais, assustando Rosalie um pouco. Por Deus, o que eu estava fazendo? – 'Não sei, derrepente eu conheço!'

'Bem... o nome dele é Ja... '

'Pela Morde Deus, Edward!' – Jasper entrou subitamente em meu quarto, ofegando por provavelmente subir as escadas correndo. – 'Você ainda vai demorar? Emmett está quase me matando lá embaixo?'

'Eu já vou! Dá pra esperar um min... '

'EEEEEEEEEEEED! CADÊ TU? BORA LOGO, RAPÁ!' – Reconheci Emmett gritando, já estava na cabeça a ideia dele subir e me obrigar a descer, o que ia acabar em briga. Não, é melhor não preocupar meu pai à toa. Suspirei, não tendo muitas escolhas.

'É melhor você ir, antes que Emmett surte lá em baixo. ' – Rosalie sorriu, dando-me um selinho. – 'Até mais tarde.'

'Vem logo, Edward!'

'Ta legal, ta legal!' – Não pude falar mais nada, Jasper já estava me puxando porta a fora.

Precisava saber se ela estava mesmo com alguém, isso não tinha nada haver comigo, mas eu necessitava descobrir, custe o que custar.

**- x -**

_**JASPER CULLEN #**_

Isso não é uma boa ideia, isso não é uma boa ideia, ISSO NÃO É UMA BOA IDEIA!

Eu estava a mil no carro, quase certo de que assim que o jipe parasse, eu iria diretamente para algum ponto de táxi e voltaria para casa. Não sei se eu aguentaria tanta emoção assim, meu coração estava quase para sair pela boca!

'Jasper, você está legal?' – Edward virou para mim, sentado no banco da frente ao lado do motorista. – 'Parece pálido. '

'É lógico que eu não estou legal! Não tenho a mínima ideia da encrenca que vou acabar a arranjando por causa desse NINFOMANÍACO que está dirigindo esse carro!' – Praticamente berrei apontando para Emmett. – 'Eu estou morto, eu estou MORTO!'

'Ei cara, a gente não vai pra nenhum motel ou coisa parecida, dá pra segurar a franga pelo menos um pouquinho só?' – Emmett falou com um sorriso nos lábios, me dando arrepios de pavor.

'SOCOOORRO!' – Exclamei, me enfiando mais ainda no banco traseiro.

'CHEGAMOS CAWBOYS!' – O carro deu uma freada brusca, me fazendo cair de me enfiar na parte de baixo dos bancos. - 'LEGAL NÉ?'

Ouvi os dois saindo do carro e eu logo me levantei, tendo em mente um cabaré todo com vitrines e mulheres se esfregando no vidro, em baixo com os preços para uma noite com elas. Cara, no que eu fui me meter?

'Você não vem não, Jasper?' – Edward bateu na porta, rindo de mim. – 'Hei, não é nada de mais! Se você parar de bancar o bicho do mato, vai ver onde estamos!'

'Ai Meu Deus, ai Meu Deus!' – Sentei no banco de olhos fechados, tremendo por dentro. – 'Nada de mulheres em vitrines se esfregando?'

'Hã?'

'Ou com peitos pra fora e uma plaquinha de "vende-se" do lado?'

'Jasper, abre logo os olhos e deixa de ser paranóico!' – Escutei ele abrir a porta do carro, todo risonho. – 'Vamos!'

Abri um olho devagar e depois o outro, suspirando no mais profundo alivio. Era uma comum casa de shows, nada de vitrines, nada de mulher com peito pra fora... Só um simples lugar cheio de drogados e com bebidas mais que alcoólicas na mão. Uff, melhor que isso impossível!

'Ah.. ta.'

'Nada de mais, está vendo?'

'Ta bom, ta bom!' – Saí do carro, coçando a cabeça. – 'Devo ter exagerado um pouco. '

'Um pouco?'

'Emmett já está lá dentro?' – Desconversei, querendo dar um ponto final na minha paranóia.

'O que você acha?'

'Vamos entrar logo então! Antes que ele faça alguma burrada. ' – Falei, andando em direção lugar. Mesmo não sendo nada haver com que eu tinha em mente, não sabia o que tinha dentro de lá. Mas, pensando bem, o que haveria de mais em uma casa de show?

**- x -**

_ENQUANTO ISSO..._

_**CARLISLE CULLEN #**_

Agora eu entendo o que Alphonse passava nos dias de semana, por Deus! Trabalho doméstico não é NADA FÁCIL!

Sentei completamente exausto no sofá da sala, só com o pensamento voltado em um banho frio e cama. Esperar os garotos era um desperdício de tempo, pois além deles saberem se cuidar, eles não iriam voltar cedo!

'Ai, é sério?' NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!' – Ouvi uma voz feminina descer as escadas, ainda não sendo capaz de reconhecê-la. – 'Você vem mesmo? MESMO, MESMO?'

Ainda fiquei calado, a voz se aproximando mais e mais da sala.

'AI! Que bom Jake! Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar! Beijo, tchauzinho! '

Botei a mão no rosto, não tendo dúvidas de que era Rosalie. Droga, agora ela com certeza iria me cobrar sobre o assunto da estadia de Jacob Black. Eu não podia fazer isso com Edward, mas senão Rosalie me deduraria para ele sobre Esme. Estava bem claro de que ela não gostou da minha relação com sua mãe, certa de que isso prejudicaria a dela com meu filho. Precisava convencê-la a parar com essa história, antes que começasse a fazer mal para Edward.

'Tio Cal! Você está aqui!' – Assustei-me por ver Rosalie sentada ao meu lado, com um sorriso mais largo que o normal. – 'Precisava mesmo falar com você!'

'Sobre?'

'Adivinha quem vem pra cá?' – Ela pulou alegremente no sofá, fazendo-o tremer. – 'Jake! Jake vem! VIVA!'

'Rosalie, por favor, entenda que se você fizer isso, Edward vai... '

'Não, não! Tio Cal, você não precisa se preocupar com nada!' – Ela me interrompeu, nem ouvindo o que eu tinha para dizer. – 'Você não vai precisar mais fazer o que eu te pedi! Nem estadia e nem passagem! Nada do tipo!'

'Como assim?'

'Ele ganhou uma bolsa para vir! Os programas de engenharia daqui são bem sucedidos, sabe?' – Ela falou enquanto mexia em um fio loiro de cabelo. – 'Ele vem passar uma semana aqui! E Bella nem pode sonhar com isso, certo? Surpresa de namorados entende? '

'Então, quer dizer que, você não vai mais... ' – Tentei falar, mas a palavra chantagem parecia travar em minha boca. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que Rosalie estava fazendo isso comigo, pra ver o quanto podemos nos enganar com as pessoas!

'Não, Tio Cal. Agora eu vou exigir. ' – Ela disse seriamente, com as palavras altas e claras. – 'Se afaste da minha mãe. Isso vai causar muitos problemas pra mim e para Edward. Já pensou na reputação que você vai criar? Isso não vai prestar, e sabe muito bem disso. Um casal Hale e Cullen formado já é o bastante, não acha?'

'Rosalie, pare com isso, por favor... ' – Suspirei triste. – 'Eu... eu amo sua mãe, não me peça isso. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sinto que posso ter um futuro com ela... '

'Um futuro que não vai ser bom pra nós, Carlisle!' – Ela continuou, ferindo-me mais ainda. – 'Alice e Jasper, eu e Edward! E ainda teve minha história com Emmett! Está vendo no que nisso vai acabar? Acha que já não há confusões suficientes nessas duas famílias?'

'Confusões armadas por você, Rosalie. ' – Falei a calando por um instante. – 'Lembre-se muito bem desse pequeno detalhe. '

'Lembre-se também sobre o que Edward vai achar disso tudo. Tenho a estranha impressão de que ele ainda pensa muito na mãe. ' – Ela levantou-se, com o sorriso de novo estampado nos lábios. – 'Tchauzinho, Tio Cal. Nos vemos depois, tudo bem?'

Não respondi, só a assistindo se distanciar. Não estava com cabeça para nada, absolutamente nada. Não queria abrir mão de Esme, mas também não almejava fazer mal ao meu próprio filho.

Por que será que as coisas estão sendo tão difíceis?

**- x -**

_ENQUANTO ISSO..._

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

'ENTORNA, ENTORNA, ENTORNA!' – Eu e Emmett gritávamos enquanto Jasper pegava o minúsculo copo de uísque puro e colocava garganta adentro. – 'AAAÊÊÊ!'

'AAAAAH! MARAVIIILHA!' – Ele exclamou após fazer cara feia, rindo conosco. – 'MAIS UMA, MAIS UMA! AGOOOORA!'

'Esse sim é um CULLEN!' – Emmett falou, enchendo o copinho. – 'Com todo o prazer! CAI DEENTRO, JASPINHO!'

'JASPINHO NÃÃÃÃO! AGORA É JASPÃO!' – Os dois riram, se entregando de vez a bebida. Pra variar também fui na deles, tomando o uísque sem sequer fazer careta.

'Mano! EU TENHO UMA CONFISÃO PRA TE FAZER!' – Jasper falou em meio à alta música, botando seu braço no ombro de Emmett.

'QUE É, JASPÃO?'

'PEGUEI TUA MULHER! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!'

'CARA, TU ÉS MUITO ANTA MERMO! NEM MULHER EU TENHO!'

'AAAAH! É VERDADE NÉ? FOI MAL!'

'UAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!'

Ta legal, isso sim já estava ficando uma coisa totalmente besta.

'NÃO, AGORA É SÉRIO! VOU TE FALAR UMA COISA... '

'O QUE É ENTÃO, MERDA?

'CARA, ESSES TEUS PLANOS SÃO UM PÉ NO SACO! SEMPRE A GENTE SE METE EM ALGUMA CAGADA TUA!' – Jasper falou, dando aquele soluço de bêbado. – 'MAS... ESSA TUA IDEIA AGORA FOI JIÊNIAAAAAAAL! TU ÉS UM JIÉÉÉÉNIO, RAPÁ!'

'EU SOOOI UM JIÊÊÊNIO!'

'É ISSO AEEEEW!'

'UHUHU! AGORA EU QUERO DIZER UMA COISA AGORA... ' – Emmett tocou no peito, estendendo a mão. – 'BATE AQUI IRMÃO!'

Quando Jasper foi bater Emmett esquivou a mão, pressionando seus dedos no... Mamilo de Jasper.

'PEEEEITINHOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

'UAHAUHAUHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHA!'

'Olha gente, não me levem a mal, mas... ' – Eu tossi um pouco, logo dando continuidade ao que estava falando. – 'Vocês não acham que estão bebendo demais?'

'CAAAALA A BOCA, EDWARD!' – Os dois pegaram a garrafa de uísque e me agarraram, entornando aquilo tudo na minha boca. – 'BEBE UM POUQUINHO, BEBE!'

'AAAAAAAAAAH! DELÍCIA!' – Tenho certeza que iria ficar com uma bendita de uma ressaca amanhã. Mas,quer saber? ME DÁ OUTRA BIRITAAAA! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ah Droga. Já estou pensando como um bêbado!

'OOOOPA! EEI BELEZINHA!' – Pisquei duas vezes antes de notar que Emmett chamava uma das garçonetes. – 'É! VOCÊ MESMO, PEDAÇO DE BOM CAMINHO!'

'O que vão querer, amores?' – Ela perguntou, sorriso perigosamente para Emmett. Não. Ela estava dando bola pra ele mesmo?

'UISQUE! UISQUEEE!' – Jasper pulava entre mim e Emmett. Com a língua pra fora e batendo na mesa, ele mais parecia um cão morto de sede. No caso dele, por uísque! – 'UMA GARRAFA INTEIRA! MAAANDA!'

'Saindo, rapazes!' – Ela anotou no bloco que segurava, mordendo os lábios quando se posicionou para falar com Emmett. – 'Ei bonitão, por que você não me acompanha? É que... o lugar onde o uísque ficar é tão... longe de alcançar. Você poderia me ajudar?'

Ah cara, me matem depois dessa! Isso está bom demais pra ser verdade!

'AAAAH NOOSSA! SÓ SE FOR AGORA, GATOOONA!' – Ela começou a andar, fazendo sinal para que ele a seguisse. Emmett deu um pulo do banco, saindo mais feliz que pinto no lixo ao segui-la. Ele sussurrava algo como "me dei bem, HAHAHA. Me dei bem, HAHAHA", pelo menos eu acho!

'Não é melhor a gente ir atrás dele?' – Jasper indagou, lambendo o que havia sobrado da bebida em seu copo. – 'Acho que ele vai se meter em encrenca... '

'Tem razão, ele sempre faz isso!' – Tomei o resto do meu, finalmente olhando para meu irmão.

Nos encaramos por um bom tempo, revezando olhares entre nós e a direção em que Emmett foi.

'NÃÃÃÃÃO!' – Nós dois dissemos juntos. Dane-se Emmett, EU QUERO É BEBEEER!

Droga. Alguém me dá um gole de café, por favor?

_**EMMETT CULLEN #**_

'Ta quase lá, quase lá... '

'Ta bom assim? '

'Só mais um pouco, vai... '

'E agora?'

'Isso! Agora ta bom! CONSEEEEEGUI!'

Se isso estivesse escrito em algum lugar, o bendito ser humano teria entendido merda. Aí eu teria muito prazer em falar: CAAARA! QUEEEM ME DERA!

Eu jurava que aquele lance de "ajudar a pegar o uísque por que está muito longe" era uma desculpa pra querer se agarrar comigo! Mas, não é que é verdade? A garrafa estava em um lugar bem alto mesmo, que nem EU conseguia pegar! Então, como eu sou muito esperto, falei para ela subir em mim para pegar a garrafa. Um segredinho aqui, cambada: eu fico mais inteligente quando bebo, sacas?

Não sacou? Ah, então esquece!

'Ai, muito obrigada!' – Ela falou enquanto eu a colocava no chão, toda sorridente. – 'Você é um amor, viu?'

'Amor, lindo, gostoso, todas me chamam assim... ' – Eu saí chegando nela, sem frescuras! É ASSIM QUE EU SOU MERMÃO! TENTA ME ENGOLIR! – 'Mas... pra você baby, me chame de... papi!'

'Ai papy... você não acha que... está perto demais não?' – Ela se encostou na parece, os olhos claros me olhando como se quisessem me comer. É né? É o efeito Emmett Cullen nas garotas. ME SEGURA QUE EU TO QUEEEENTE! AAAAAAAAAAH MULEEEEQUE!

'Perto suficiente para agarrar você? Não. ' – Eu disse, a puxando para perto de mim.

'Ai papi...'

Foi então que a parte boa começou. Era arranhão na minha costa pra lá, bagunça de cabelo pra cá, Ôh garotazinha! Saindo agarrando assim, esse é o meu tipo!

Ela beijava meu pescoço com urgência, com certeza deixando um mega chupão ali, AAAAH DANADA! Puxei sua cabeça para trás, deixando seu pescoço a mostra para fazer a mesma coisa. AAH PAPAI, É HOJE QUE EU ME DOU BEEEM!

'MAS QUE MERDA TODA É ESSA?' – Alguém atrás de nós berrou, estragando meu barato. PÕ, agora que eu tava pegando na coxa dela, caraaamba!

'AI MEU DEUS!' – A garota exclamou, empurrando-me para longe. – 'A-amor! O que você f-f-faz aqui?'

Amor? Ela chamou esse elefante imenso de AMOR?

E quando eu falo que o cara é um elefante, é porque é um MESMO! O CARA ERA SIMPLESMEENTE ENOOORME! ENORME PRA BURRO! E olha que pra quem está quase pra cair duro no chão de tanto beber, eu enxergo tudo SUPIMPA, TA? O elefante ambulante/bujão de gás também era calvo, só com dois tufos de cabelo, um em cada lado da cabeça. SAI DAEWW COROA! ESSA GATA É MINHA!

'O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI, JUSTINE?' – Ele exigiu novamente, ficando vermelho de raiva em segundos. Caraca, nem é panela de pressão, né? – 'EXIJO UMA EXPLICAÇÃO!'

'Ah... E-e-ele... ' – Ele olhou pra mim e depois para ele. – 'E-e-ele ME AGARROU! ESSE BRUTAMONTE! ELE ME PEGOU A FORÇA!'

'COMO É QUE É! '

'EEEEI! ESPERA UM POUCO!' – Ele já quis avançar em mim, mas eu ergui minhas mãos num sinal de pare. – 'FOI ELA QUE DEU EM CIMA DE MIM, TA? PODE PARANDO COM A HISTÓRIA!'

'MENTIROSO! TOMA ISSO DESGRAÇADO!'

'CAALMA! CAAALMA!'

Tarde demais. Fui acertado em cheio na cara INJUSTAMENTE! QUE TRAPACEIRA! AAH, SORTE DELA QUE ELA É MULHER, PORQUE SE FOSSE TRAVECO, TAVA FERRADO! Cara, eu acabei de levar um socão e é nisso que eu penso? DEMAAAIS!

'Cara! Eu não tenho culpa se ela me achou gostosão o suficiente pra te dar chifrada! Acontece parceiro! Sinto muito!' – Dei de ombros, certo de que minha lápide já estava pronta. O que uma pessoa bêbada não fala!

'VEEEM CÁ! SEU FILHO DA MÃÃE!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MELEEECA!' – Berrei, botando o sebo nas canelas e mandando ver na corrida. MAMÃÃÃÃE!

**- x -**

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

'CARA... ME CONVENCEREM A BEBER FOI A MELHOR COISA QUE EU JÁ DEIXEI FAZEREM COMIGO NA MINHA VIDA!' – E lá foi Jasper entornando o vigésimo copinho de uísque goela abaixo. Isso já me dava uma ideia da tamanha ressaca que ele ficaria no outro dia. Eu é que não ia ficar no banheiro batendo nas costas dele, o vendo vomitar! EU ESTOU TOTALMENTE FORA!

'Tudo bem Jasper, agora já chega!' – Falei, arrancando o copo da mão dele com o resto de sobriedade que existia em mim. Fiz o que realmente era necessário: tomei o líquido do copo dele! – 'Você NÃO É acostumado com esse tipo de bebida, quanto mais você tomar, pior irá ficar!'

'NÃO! EU QUEEERO!' – Ele pegou logo a garrafa tentando entorná-la para si, mas eu a peguei antes que ele fizesse. – 'ME DÁÁÁ!'

'NÃO JASPER!' – Puxei de volta a garrafa para mim, as mãos de meu irmão pregadas nela pior que chiclete. – 'LARGA!'

'ME DÁ UM GOLE!' – Ele puxou de novo, e eu revidei.

'LARGA!'

'ME DÁ!'

'LAAARGA!'

'NÃÃÃÃÃO!'

Derrepente, em meio ao som da musica, ouvi um estrondo vindo mais à esquerda. De imediato larguei o uísque, que caiu junto com meu irmão. Também escutei Jasper dizer algo como "PRECIOOOSO! MEU PRECIOSOO!", mas nem dei muita atenção.

'Ei! O que será que está acontecendo ali?' – Indaguei, cerrando os olhos para tentar enxergar melhor.

'É BRIGA! É BRIGA!' - O pessoal da mesa ao lado se levantava e corria para a direção da confusão, e eu não pude deixar de escutar um pequeno detalhe. – 'EU APOSTO NO LESADO! ELE VAI PERDER FACINHO PRO DONO DA BOATE!'

Lesado? Essa não.

Me concentrei mais a frente, só confirmando minhas dúvidas. Merda, Emmett! Ele tinha que comprar briga com alguém! QUE DROGA!

'Jasper. JASPER!' – O sacudi ainda no chão, agarrado a garrafa. – 'Levanta! Emmett precisa de nós, AGORA!'

'Precioso... PRECIOOOOOOOSO!' – Revirei os olhos, ajeitando Jasper em pé e o arrastando perante a multidão que só aumentava com o foco na briga. Tentei me apressar o mais rápido possível, mas, arrastar Jasper não era nada fácil, NÃO MESMO!

Entre empurrões e gritarias conseguimos chegar a uma grande roda que se formava ali. Assim que visualizamos melhor o que estava acontecendo, do nada um cara voou do nosso lado. VOOU, VOOU MESMO! E se estabecou numa mesa próxima, quebrando-a em míseros pedaços.

'ULHAA! HOMEM VOADOR!' – Jasper apontou para o pobre coitado que estava entre os destroços do móvel, praticamente em coma alcoólico ali. – 'QUE MAAASSA!'

'Cara. Ta aí uma coisa que eu nunca pensaria em ouvir de você, Jasper!' – Fiz o comentário rapidamente, procurando no meio da confusão algum sinal de Emmett, sinceramente, não demorei muito para isso.

Eu jamais havia visto tanta pancadaria em um só lugar! Tínhamos que nos esquivar toda a hora para evitarmos de ser espancados ou atingidos por algum "homem voador", como dizia Jasper.

Encontramos Emmett caído no chão, se arrastando para trás na tentativa de fugir de alguma coisa. Quando eu vi quem estava atrás de meu irmão, fiquei tenso só com o tamanho daquele cara. POR DEUS! HIPOPÓTAMO SÓ DEVIA FICAR EM ZOOLÓGICO!

'ANDA JASPER!' – Puxei meu irmão comigo, dando a volta entre a multidão para tentar ajudar Emmett. – 'PÁRA DE SER LERDO!'

'PRECIOOOOSO... PRECIOOOOOSO!'

No momento exato que o hipopótamo iria dar o golpe de misericórdia no lesado, eu o arrastei para trás, fazendo o animal urrar de dor por ter batido em chão puro.

'AAAAAAH! EDWARD? GRAAAÇAS A DEEEUS!' – Emmett abraçou minhas pernas, fazendo-me ir ao chão também.

'PORCARIA, EMMETT! NÓS PRECISAMOS SAIR DAQUI ANTES QUE...' - Ouvi outro grito estrondoso vindo em nossa direção e não gostei nada, nada. E lá vinha o hipopótamo de novo, desta vez puxando nós dois pelo pé. - 'DROGA!'

'NÓS VAMOS MORRER! NÓÓÓS VAMOS MORREEEER!'

'CALA BOCA EMMETT!' – Eu não o culpo, também pensava que íamos morrer.

O animal subitamente parou de nos arrastar, bambeando de um lado para outro. Ele chegou mais perto de nós, por fim caindo em nossa direção. Sorte que eu fui rápido, empurrando Emmett para um lado enquanto ia correndo para o oposto, no final o hipo despencando entre nós.

'Precioso... ' – Me sentei, vendo Jasper choramingando com uma garrafa de uísque quebrada nas mãos. – 'Precioso... preci...'

'Ta legal, agora chega por hoje!' – Falei levantando Emmett e puxando Jasper. – 'É melhor sairmos daqui!'

'COOOORRE NEGAAADA!' – Emmett tomou a frente, pegando nossos braços enquanto corria desesperadamente até a saída.

**- x -**

_**EMMETT CULLEN #**_

TÔ FORA! TÔ FORA! VIIIIIIIIIIVA! Cara, eu sabia que a minha hora de morrer ainda não tinha chegado! SABIA!

Botei meus dois irmãos no chão, respirando aliviadamente por sair de lá. Agora eles que se matem ali dentro, nós saímos mesmo! FERRARAM-SE, HAHA!

'Ta legal, fiquem aqui!' – Edward cambaleou até ficar na nossa frente, as mãos erguidas num sinal de pare. – 'Eu vou ver onde está o carro. '

'Vai lá mano, boto fé em você!' – Bati no ombro dele, logo o vendo se distanciar. – 'VOCÊ É O MAIS SÓBRIO DE TODOS NÓS! NOSSA ÚNICA ESPERANÇA!'

'CALA A BOCA, EMMETT!' – Ele por fim disse, andando pela rua.

'Que... merda! ' – Olhei para Jasper que estava praticamente se apoiando em mim, cutucando minha cara. – 'Perdi meu precioso por... sua CAUSA!'

'AAH! DÀ UM TEMPO MERMÂO!' – Bati na cara dele de leve, eu nem tendo força pra nada. – 'Vais me agradecer amanhã! Já não basta a tamanha da ressaca que você vai ficar!'

'EU NUM FICO DE RESSACA! ISSO NÃO EXISTE EM MIM, TA?'

'Cala boca Jasper!'

'NÃÃUUUM! SOU EEEEU QUE TENHO QUE FALAR ISSO!' – Ele riu, o bafo de birita invadindo meu nariz. – Cala a boca EMMETT!'

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMETT!' – Edward voltou correndo, apoiando-se nos joelhos para pegar ar. – 'O jipe... o jipe...'

'O que foi, merda?' – Exigi.

'Sumiu!' – Ele deu uma longa inspirada no ar, dando sua tradicional pegada no cabelo.

'AAAAAAAAAH! MELECA!' – Peguei no meu rosto, pressionando bastante meus olhos.

'Meleca? VOCÊS QUEREM VER UMA MELECA?' – Eu e Edward tivemos que ver Jasper enfiando o dedo com tudo no nariz, percorrendo todo o buraco.

CARA, E AGORA? QUEM PODERÁ NOS DEFENDER?

**- x -**

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Ai Deus, por mais quanto tempo eu teria que esperar?

Meu Deus, era a única coisa que eu não gostava em Jake. Que maluquice é essa de que interurbano é mais barato de madrugada? Só pra minha pessoa não dormir tranquilamente por aqui! DROGA! É TÃO DIFÍCIL ASSIM PEDIR QUE ME LIGUE DE MANHÃ OU A TARDE? ELE JÁ HAVIA FEITO ISSO ANTES! QUE MEEEERDA!

Foi mal. Eu fico assim quando eu não durmo.

Minhas pálpebras simplesmente não aguentavam ficar abertas, já começando a cair de modo insistente. Lutar contra o meu próprio sono é horrível, principalmente quando você quer é se render a ele. Bem, eu me rendi.

E assim que eu por fim consigo entrar no cochilo, o som frenético do HELLOMOTO toca e praticamente me joguei do sofá por conta do susto que peguei. Tentei ver que me ligava, mas como minha vista estava embaçada por conta do cochilo resolvi atender logo. Já sabia que era Jake mesmo!

'Nossa! Você demorou pra ligar, hein?' – Reclamei, coçando meu olho direito. – 'Não invente essa de interurbano de novo, senão você vai estar mais que ferrado na minha mão!'

'Bella!' – Era impressão minha ou a voz de Jake havia mudado. – 'Bella?'

'A-alô?' – Balancei a cabeça na tentativa de me manter mais acordada, já tendo consciência de que não era meu namorado na outra linha. – 'Q-quem?'

'Sou eu Bella!' – Ouvi um suspiro no telefone, parecia que o indivíduo estava impaciente! – 'Você precisa nos ajudar!'

'Olha, sinto muito! Eu não sou da polícia, ta?' – Logo respondi, com o dedo preparado para desligar o telefone. – 'Não sei quem você é, então, tchau!'

'ESPERA! NÃO DÊ UMA DE MALUCA AGORA!' – Maluca? Só uma pessoa me chama de maluca. – 'É o Edward! Isso é tão difícil de notar?'

'Como você conseguiu meu telefone?'

'Peguei do Emmett!' – Escutei risos da outra linha, logo em seguida um coro cantando Rehab da Amy atrapalhava a ligação. – 'CAAALEM A BOCA! Olha Bella, você precisa nos ajudar!'

'Mas o que foi que aconteceu?' – Comecei a ficar preocupada. – 'Vocês estão com problemas?'

'O carro em que saímos sumiu. Acho que fomos assaltados. ' – Derrepente um doido gritou "NÃÃÃÃO! PRECIOOOOOOOOSO!" no telefone, parecia... Jasper? – 'JASPER! SAI DAQUI!'

'E o que você quer que eu faça? Não sei falar a língua daqui!' – Respondi, coçando a cabeça.

'Presta atenção, você vai... QUE DROGA EMMETT! ' – Ele grunhiu, parecendo que estava fazendo força para empurrar alguém para longe. – 'É o seguinte. Você vai no meu quarto e abre a gaveta do criado mudo ao lado da cama, lá está a chave do meu carro. Você sabe dirigir?'

'Mais que pergunta besta! Lógico que sei!' – Bem... pra falar a verdade eu tenho um carro que praticamente nunca uso em Forks, já que sempre pego carona ou com Alice ou Jake. Mas sei dirigir sim, ta? Sou uma mulher independente! – 'O que você está insinuando para eu fazer?'

'Vir aqui nos buscar!'

'Como é que é? Por que EU? Nunca ouviram falar de TÁXI, não?'

'Eu estou com dois bêbados aqui, sendo que um ponto de táxi é a DOZE QUADRAS!' – Acho que ele finalmente começava a expressar que sua paciência havia acabado! – 'Ligar para Rosalie nem pensar, meu pai muito menos, Emmett não tem o telefone de Esme e nem Alice. E mesmo assim eu não iria ligar... então, por favor... DÁ PRA VIR PRA CÁ OU ESTÁ DIFICIL? EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSES DOIS!'

'TA BOM, TA BOM!' – Sinceramente, Emmett e Jasper não eram os únicos que estavam mais pra lá do que pra cá naquele momento! – 'Eu já estou indo! '

'BELLINHAA! VOCÊ É LIIIIINDA! SOOU SEU FÃÃÃ!' – Emmett falou no telefone, tendo uma pequena briga com o safado.

'Você vai conseguir nos achar pelo GPS do carro! Nele está programada a localização desse celular!' – Edmundo pegou o aparelho de novo, mandando o irmão pra aquele lugar. Ai, credo! – 'VEM RÁPIDO, POR FAVOR!'

Não ouvi mais nada. A ligação caiu.

Oh Deus, que trio de irmãos mais estranhos.

Levantei sem vontade nenhuma do sofá, pensando nos poucos porquês para eu ter que fazer isso. Bem, ajudar nunca é demais, né?

E lá fui eu, andando pesadamente para as escadas. Droga, eles me pagam!

**- x -**

"Dobre. A. Esquerda."

"Siga. Siga. A 100 metros dobre a direita."

"Siga. Siga. Siga"

AAAAAAAH MEU DEUS! SE ESSA MERDA DISSER "SIGA" MAIS UMA VEZ EU JURO QUE EU AMASSO ESSA COISA TODINHA! AAAAAAH EU FAÇO ISSO SIIM! QUE COMPUTADORZINHO CHATO! CARAAAMBA!

Tirando isso, eu estava me sentindo dentro do Volvo. ESSE CARRO SIMPLESMENTE NÃO EXISTE! O volante macio, a marcha perfeita, acelerava em questão de segundos... estou pensando seriamente em não devolver esse carro para o Cullen!

Dobrei a esquina, aconchegando-me mais no banco de couro do veículo. Estava quase para abaixar o vidro e gritar pro nada que esse carrão era meu, SÓ MEU! Até direito de apertar a buzina pra chamar atenção dos dorminhocos de plantão em suas casas, haha! Olha no que eu estou andando, OLHAA! SOU FOOOOOOOOODA!

Olhei distraidamente para frente, pisando no freio na mesma hora. Fiquei mais pálida que minha mãe quando desmaia, a razão? TINHA UM CARA DEITADO NO MEIO DA RUA!

Eu não vi o rosto dele, só pelo fato de quase ter passado por cima do pobre coitado. Sem hesitar saí da porta, correndo em direção ao indivíduo. Não pude acreditar quando que, para minha surpresa, eu o conhecia. MEU DEUS! ERA O JASPER!

'Jasper?' – Indaguei, aproximando-me devagar dele. – 'Jasper? Você está acordado?'

'Bella...?' – Ele ergueu a cabeça, dando um sorriso mais parecendo um louco de manicômio. – 'ULHAAA! O QUE TU FAZ AQUI, MININA?'

'O que VOCÊ está fazendo AQUI?' – Eu rebati, fazendo-o rir. – 'Quase passo por cima de você! Levanta daí!'

'OLHA, OLHAA!' – Ele pousou a cabeça no asfalto de novo, fazendo movimentos frenéticos com as pernas e braços. – 'ANJINHO NA RUA! VIVAAAA!'

'BELLAAA!' – Virei para o lado, vendo o safado se aproximar com Emmett apoiando nos ombros. – 'Que bom que você chegou!'

'É, eu sei que eu sou sua heroína!' – Eu ri com a estranha expressão de alívio que ele tinha no rosto.

'Me ajuda com ele aqui. '

Peguei Emmett pelo outro lado, nem sabendo a noção de quanto ele era pesado. MEU DEUS! VAI TOMAR BOMBA ASSIM NAQUELE LUGAR! Abrimos a porta do carro e simplesmente o empurramos lá para dentro. Ah, fazer o quê? Ele já havia apagado mesmo!

'EU NUM VOU SAIR DAQUI!' – Jasper berrou, ainda deitado na rua.

'Mais essa agora!' – Edward revirou os olhos, parecendo mesmo estar sem paciência. EEEI! EU DISSE EDWARD?

'Ah, Jasper! Vamos lá! Você não está em condições de ficar aqui!' – Peguei no braço dele, tentando levantá-lo. – 'Vem logo!'

'NÃÃÃO! QUERO BIRITAAAA!'

'Você não vai mais tomar nada!' – Eu disse, fazendo-o gemer de relutância. ÔH MENINO TEIMOSO!

'EU QUERO!'

'AGORA CHEGA!' – Edward (Olha, EDWARD DE NOVO! Meu deus, eu estou evoluindo mesmo!) chegou por trás de mim, com o tom autoritário mais alto que o comum. Medo dele agora. – 'PÁRA JÁ COM ESSA PALHAÇA! VOCÊ VAI ENTRAR NAQUELE CARRO OU EU VOU LIGAR AQUILO E PASSAR POR CIMA DE VOCÊ, ENTÃO TIRA ESSA BUNDA DAÍ E VAI JÁ PRA LÁ!'

Jasper ficou calado, olhando assustado o irmão. Não é que ele levantou mesmo?

'Ainda vai ter birita?' – Jasper parou entre mim e Edward com um sorriso largo. Assim que ele viu a expressão do irmão, se encolheu.

'Entra logo, Jasper.'

'TA BOM, TA BOM! SÓ NÃO ME BATE!'

Nós três entramos no carro, Edward me fazendo sinal para que eu ainda seguisse dirigindo. Uou. Parece que ele não queria papo mesmo! Olhei para trás pelo espelho na parte de cima do carro, vendo que Jasper estava também desacordado no banco. Imagino a tamanha da ressaca que ele irá ter mais tarde. Dei partida no carro, começando a andar.

'E então? Como foi?' – Arrisquei perguntar, só pra quebrar o gelo mesmo.

'Normal. Digamos que já estou acostumado. ' – Ele sorriu. Acostumado? Não foi isso que acabei de ver!

'O que será que aconteceu com o carro de Emmett?' – Acho que não era uma boa hora para essa pergunta, mas mesmo assim resolvi arriscar.

'Sinceramente, não quero nem pensar nisso. ' – Respondeu, passando a mão pelo cabelo. – 'Nunca bebi tanto quanto hoje, caramba!'

'Sério? Você parece bem sóbrio pra mim!' – Comentei, dizendo o que realmente achava. Se ele não tivesse dito, juraria que não tinha bebido nada!

'Meu estômago é mais forte do que os desses dois. ' – Ele apontou para trás. – 'Essa é a verdade. '

'E... você... ahm...' – Estava com vergonha de perguntar, mas era necessário. – 'Ficou com alguém?'

Ele ficou calado, o que só me confirmava à hipótese. Ele havia traído minha amiga de novo. POR QUE ELE TEM QUE ESTRAGAR TUDO? SAFADO SEM VERGONHA!

'Saí com meus irmãos para me divertir com eles. Sem outras intenções. '

Ele falou, me deixando surpresa. E também aliviada, porque assim evitaria mais uma briga entre nós. As coisas se ajeitariam e Rose ficaria por fim feliz, e é assim que tem que ser.

Mas, eu não me sentia diferente em relação a isso. Era como se... alguma coisa estivesse errada. E o pior de tudo é que eu não sabia o que poderia ser.

'Bella?'

Ele me chamou na hora em que paramos no sinal vermelho, virei para encará-lo. E mais uma vez aquela intensidade toda me pegou, me deixando com borboletas no estômago e com o rosto queimando. Era assim toda que nossos olhares se encontravam.

'Obrigado pela ajuda. ' – Disse, sorrindo de modo que meu coração praticamente saltou pela boca. – 'Não queria incomodar Esme e tenho certeza que Rosalie não viria, e não sei se Alice suportaria ver Jasper nesse estado. Sinto muito em ter te acordado também. '

'Ahm... t-ta!' – Droga, odeio gaguejar. Tentei dar um sorriso como resposta também, mas com certeza acabou saindo uma careta! – 'D-de nada!'

'Você é inacreditável!' – Ele falou rindo um pouco, dando fim em nossa conversa.

Inacreditável. Eu ainda não entendia o que isso significava para ele. Mas, alguma coisa me dizia que era melhor eu não saber e deixar por isso mesmo, bem, é exatamente isso que eu iria fazer. Aquelas palavras mexiam comigo, e, por mais incrível que pareça, eu me sentia mais e mais envolvida por ele.

(SEASON 2) Capítulo 6: Entre tapas e beijos

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

'Vamos lá, no três!'

'Um... '

'Dois... '

'TRÊS! '

Havia perdido a noção do tempo. Só de dirigir quase dormindo ao volante e ter que carregar praticamente dois retardados em coma alcoólico do outro lado da rua até dentro dessa casa eu estava mais pra lá do que pra cá. Pensando bem, esse não era a primeira vez que faço isso, fato.

Jasper estava jogado no imenso sofá da sala e tínhamos acabado e deitar (jogar também vale) Emmett no cômodo, os dois dormindo como anjos. A ressaca vai ser braba!

'Bem... e esse foi o último!' – O safado disse, dando sua tradicional passada de mão nos cabelos. – 'Como você está?'

Essa pergunta tinha que ser pra ele, não eu! A expressão dele estava realmente cansada, se não estivesse enganada, não iria demorar muito para ele desmaiar também ali mesmo!

'Emmett é tão leve que deixa minhas costas doendo!' – Ri um pouco, me sentindo uma velha com esse comentário estúpido que fiz. – 'Credo, isso foi idiota. '

'Você... devia então falar mais coisas idiotas.'

'Como é? Por quê?' – Indaguei, fazendo careta.

'Porque...' – Ele suspirou, se aproximando de mim mais do que devia. – 'Você... fica extraordinariamente linda assim.'

Olhei para baixo, procurando inutilmente por meu coração palpitando pelo chão. Depois dessa, ele com certeza havia saído de mim. Droga, porque ele não pára de fazer isso? Será que ele não vê que simplesmente é errado?

Nossas respirações se encontraram, e eu podia sentir as quão sincronizadas elas estavam. Meu Deus, ele tinha que se afastar de mim, agora! Havia tanto tempo que nós não ficávamos assim, tão próximos um do outro. Parecia que algo estava faltando dentro de mim, ardendo para ser saciado e preenchido. Meus olhos extintivamente fitaram sua boca, a qual praticamente estava tocando a minha, pensando em diminuir aquela ridícula distância e me entregar ao desejo.

Desejo? Eu, por acaso, estou ficando _doida_?

A resposta é sim, infelizmente.

Eu não respirava mais, sendo acordada do transe por uma risada abafada dele.

'Acho que vou subindo. ' – Quase desmaiei de falta de ar quando ele se afastou. – 'Até mais, Bella. '

'A...té...' – Dei um longo suspiro assim que ele começou a subir as escadas, ouvindo meu coração ir à loucura.

Ainda fiquei parada ali, vendo os dois dormirem. Mas logicamente não estava prestando atenção nenhuma neles! Tentava entender o que se passava na minha mente e corpo quando ficava perto de mais de Edward, isso era o que realmente me preocupava. Nunca passou por mim esses tipos reações, até nem mesmo com Jacob!

Derrepente, Jake me veio à cabeça. Minha relação com ele foi da mais pura amizade, nada mais, nada menos que isso. Foi quando um dia ele veio e me pediu em namoro, mesmo eu sabendo que não sentia nada por ele. Isso me fez pensar, por que eu aceitei? O único motivo que lembro foi, talvez, que eu nunca encontraria amor mais próximo ao de Jake, e preferi então não arriscar, aceitando o que ele prometeu me proporcionar.

A possibilidade de terminar tudo com Jacob pareceu muito tentadora nesse momento. Ainda poderíamos ser amigos, sendo que nossa relação era praticamente a mesma de antes do namoro começar. Sentia-me péssima por estar enganando ele e pensando que vou me apaixonar, porque isso nunca iria acontecer.

Edward invadiu minha mente, as lembranças nubladas das vezes em que nos beijamos. Eu não sabia mais como era sua boca, o sabor dos seus lábios. Eu queria sentir, sentir novamente aquele olhar intenso sobre mim, o gosto que havia se esquecido dentro da minha cabeça.

PARE COM ISSO SUA LOUCA! OLHA EM QUE PONTO VOCÊ CHEGOU! Minha razão gritou, hesitando meus pensamentos mais profundos. SABE O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO INSINUAR? É BOM VOCÊ PARAR DE PENSAR NESSAS COISAS! ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE DEMAIS E ELAS VIREM VERDADE!

A imagem daquele homem ainda pairava, as visões sobre cada conversa, cada toque, cada arrepio que sentia. Todas lembranças. Lembranças que eu queria que se tornassem _verdade_.

Era isso que eu estava querendo dizer? Que eu queria Edward... para... mim?

Não. Não pode ser.

Me espantei com meu celular, o HELLOMOTO tocando mais alto que uma sirene de polícia. AI DEUS! EU PRECISO SAIR DAQUI! SE ELES ACORDAREM, JÁ ERA TODO O MEU TRABALHO!

Saí correndo toda destrambelhada para o segundo andar, escorregando de degrau em degrau. Alguém passou cera nessas escadas? PELA MORDE DEUS! ME SEGURA! Por sorte consegui chegar sem nenhum arranhão ao imenso corredor de cima, atendendo por fim o telefone.

'A-alô?_' _– Atendi, totalmente ofegante. Uma máscara de ar iria muito bem agora, não é? Credo, preciso mesmo de uns exercícios, talvez eu acabe tendo um ataque cardíaco só por subir escadas!

'_Hey, Bells!'_ – A voz de Jake ainda continuava grave como antes, mas, o tom sempre caloroso com o qual sempre me atendia havia sumido. – _'Desculpe ter demorado a ligar, fiquei meio ocupado. '_

'Ah, sem problemas!'– Eu não tinha noção do que falar com Jake, então precisava pensar rápido. – 'B-bem, como você está?'

'_Ótimo. Como sempre. '_ – Ficamos calados por alguns minutos enquanto eu andava pelo corredor e suas milhares de portas. Meu Deus, como eu estava perdida. Em todos os sentidos. – _'E você?'_

'Ah, também. Só estou meio sem rumo aqui. '– Comentei, fazendo-o rir. Ai, que alívio! – 'O corredor é muito grande, nem lembro direito onde eu estou dormindo, sabe?'

'_Você ainda não se acostumou? Que feio, Bella Swan! Deve estar dando muito trabalho aí! '_ – Ele debochou de mim, bom, como ele sempre faz.

'Muito obrigada por isso Jake, mesmo!' – Respondi, divertindo-me.

'_Eu também te amo, Bells!'_ – Então ele se calou, só depois de um tempo retornando, desta vez com um tom que eu realmente percebi que era diferente. – _'Bella... eu... preciso falar com você...'_

'C-claro Jake, pode falar!' – Pigarreei, tentando descobrir qual a bendita porta do meu quarto.

'_Bem... eu ganhei uma bolsa de uma semana para... ahm... viajar.' _– Ele falou, e não entendi o porque desse tom. Parecia... receoso com algo.

'Sério? Que bom Jake! Isso é ótimo!'

'_Que bom que gostou! Porque... Bella a minha viagem é para... '_

'Jake? Jake? Eu não estou te ouvindo!'

Merda, ótima hora para ficar cortando a linha! Andei de um lado para outro sussurrando o nome de Jake, porque se falasse mais alto eu acordaria as pessoas daqui. Completamente sem pensar abri a primeira porta que vi, entrando em busca de algum sinal.

'Alô? Alô? Jake?' – Não tinha mais volta, a ligação havia caído. – 'Droga!'

'Bella?'

Pulei com meu nome, virando lentamente para trás. Ai Meu Deus, se for um ladrão eu já era, se for um ladrão eu JÁ ERA! Quando finalmente vi, pensei em duas coisas.

'O que você está fazendo aqui?'

Primeira: ainda bem que não era um ladrão! Meu Deus, passar por tudo aquilo de novo? NINGUÉM MERECE! Agora segunda: eu simplesmente entrei por engano no quarto do SAFADO! SIM! EDWARD CULLEN! E eu ainda me surpreendo que finalmente consiga pronunciar de novo!

'Ahm... eu... bem...' – Olhei-o de cima a baixo, ficando mais vermelha ainda com a situação. Ele estava sem camisa, só com uma calça folgada. Seus cabelos agora molhados, com certeza ele havia saído de um belo banho para tirar um pouco do efeito do álcool. Fiquei totalmente petrificada quando, iluminada pela luz do luar, uma gota vinda de um fio de cabelo dele escorreu por seu rosto até as curvas do queixo. Os olhos dele também cintilavam com a luz, deixando-os mais em destaque. Meu coração não demorou a pulsar mais rápido. – 'Eu... só entrei... ahm...'

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Eu estava um pouco surpreso por Bella estar ali, justamente quando era nela em que pensava nesse momento. Foi estranho, mas, no final, me senti melhor com isso. Depois de todos esses dias praticamente distantes, sem nem brigarmos ou sequer outras coisas, era praticamente um alívio termos um momento assim.

Meu Deus. Eu estava mesmo doido.

'Bom... eu ainda estou esperando uma resposta.' – Também queria saber mais outras coisas, mas é melhor uma pergunta de cada vez. – 'O que faz aqui?'

'Eu... ahm...' – Seu olhar pairava de um lado para outro do quarto, uma situação muito engraçada de se ver! – 'Só vim f-falar que seus irmãos e-estão roncando muito!'

'Oh, sério?' – Era impressão minha ou eu a estava deixando super vermelha? – 'Quanto?'

'Uma s-sinfonia inteira!' – Dei tranquilos passos em direção a ela, só confirmando minhas hipóteses. Para variar, eu estava certo. – 'N-nossa, INSUPORTÁVEL!'

'Não se preocupe, sons lá em baixo não alcançam aqui em cima. ' – Suspirei, apoiando minhas mãos na cintura. – 'Você vai dormir melhor que um bebê, eu garanto. '

'A-ah! Acho bom então!' – Ela completou, recuando lentamente até a porta. – 'Bem... então e-eu acho que vou...'

Não. Ela não podia sair agora. Não agora.

'Quem era no telefone?'

'Hã?' – Ela indagou, totalmente nervosa.

'Era ele?' – Eu queria a resposta. Saber ou não se era realmente verdade o que Rosalie havia me contado. – 'Seu namorado?'

'O-olha. Sinto muito em te dizer, mas isso NÃO é da sua conta!' – Como ela consegue desviar de uma coisa que está simplesmente estampada na cara dela? Droga. Ela sabe me provocar, até demais!

'Por que está fugindo tanto? Confesse logo que era ele! Você acha mesmo que eu não ia acabar descobrindo?'

'Está insinuando por acaso que eu ESCONDIA ISSO DE VOCÊ?' – Agora ela ficou com raiva, sua expressão de fúria. – 'AAH! POR FAVOR! POUPE-ME DISSO!'

'Pelo tom que você está usando, eu vou ter que discordar!' - Ironizei, partindo também para cima dela. – 'E, sinceramente, você mente muito mal!'

'CALA A BOCA! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É HEIN? O DONO DA VERDADE?' – Eu praticamente pegava meu último fio de paciência e jogava pela janela. Dane-se, essa garota me tira do sério! – 'QUER SABER? EU TENHO SIM UM NAMORADO! ELE ME AMA, ME CONHECE E O PRINCIPAL DE TUDO. EU SEI QUE ELE NUNCA VAI ME TRAIR! ISSO SOA FAMILIAR PARA VOCÊ?'

'Garota... você realmente não sabe com quem está se metendo aqui...' – Dizia entre ranger de dentes, nossos rostos praticamente colados um no outro. – 'Não me provoque, está me ouvindo? Porque senão...'

'Você não está em condição NENHUMA de me ameaçar! Quem faz isso aqui SOU EU!' – Ela exclamou, cutucando meu peito com o dedo indicador. – 'Pensa que eu esqueci as coisas que VOCÊ FEZ? NUNCA! JAMAIS!'

Só então percebi o quanto nossas bocas estavam próximas. As respirações de ambos sincronizadas como uma dança coreografada, nossos olhares raivosos, um enxergando as feições do outro. Tudo aquilo me conectava a ela, era sempre ela. Não sei como e nem quando, mas eu _a queria._ Demais.

'Bella... ' – A chamei, minha voz saindo um sussurro. O vento de minha boca abriu a dela, aqueles lábios vermelhos e expressão macia desgrudando-se um do outro. Meu Deus, isso sim é provocação.

'É bom você ter medo de mim, Edward Cullen. ' – Ela me ameaçou, mas não escutei. Meus olhos estavam concentrados somente em um lugar: sua boca. – 'Eu posso estragar sua vida, e você sabe muito bem disso. '

'Você já a está estragando Bella... ' – Realmente. Ela estava estragando minha vida, e eu sentia prazer com isso. – 'E não sabe o quanto. '

'Que bom. É isso que eu mais quero nesse mundo. ' – Bella ainda aparentava o semblante sério, porém muito intenso. Ela não havia entendido o significado de minhas palavras, e nem eu.

**MÚSICA: Ne-Yo - Because Of You**  
_.com/watch?v=0ROonIpJRlA_

'Bella... ' – A chamei novamente, torcendo para que fosse a última vez.

'O que é?'

'Cala a boca. ' – Terminei definitivamente a conversa, avançando minha boca na dela com toda a força que tinha.

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Eu não esperava essa reação dele, me pegando de surpresa. O beijo era avassalador, qualquer coisa que já havia visto ou feito na vida. Automaticamente lembrei tudo que precisava: o sabor dos lábios, como eles se encaixavam perfeitamente nos meus como num passe de mágica. Meu Deus, e como era bom.

Minhas mãos voaram para seu pescoço, querendo aprofundar aquele momento mais do que nunca. Pareciam séculos de uma peça faltando em mim, e agora eu estava completa. Tudo que eu mais queria, nos meus pensamentos mais profundos nesses últimos tempos: sentir os lábios dele novamente, pelo menos mais uma única vez.

A falta de ar finalmente nos alcançou, o beijo tornando-se uma coisa mais suave. Nos separamos, a distância ainda sendo mínima entre nós, os corpos colados um no outro.

'Meu Deus... como você... me deixa... louco...' – Ele ofegava, seu hálito embriagante tomando conta de mim. Num piscar de olhos ele já estava me atacando, mordendo a parte inferior de minha boca com fúria e desejo. – 'Louco... completamente...'

Não tive tempo de falar nada, seus lábios me invadindo novamente. Os arrepios não paravam à medida que ele passeava suas mãos livremente por minhas costas. Fui empurrada para trás, batendo na fria porta branca de madeira do quarto. Mas aquele frio não era o suficiente para apagar o calor que sentia naquele momento, Edward suspirando sobre meu pescoço, dando beijos intensos que me levavam para o caminho da insanidade. Isso tudo, mais a pressão que seu corpo exercia sobre o meu, não estava me ajudando.

Bagunçava seus cabelos, as gotas de água pingando para todos os lados, inclusive em mim. O que só foi pior, pois o choque térmico de quente e frio me lembrou a imagem da gotícula deslizando no rosto perfeitamente pálido. Mais e mais motivos para deixá-lo colado a mim.

Isso era completamente insano e errado, mas... por que eu não parava?

Simples resposta: eu não queria.

_**EDWARD CULLEN # **_

_****_Nunca imaginei que tudo dessa garota fosse perfeito. Suas curvas, linhas do rosto, pescoço, e principalmente o sabor de seus lábios. Tinham gosto do mais puro doce, mais parecido com um adocicado de uma fruta. A fruta proibida.

Ri com o pensamento, tirando Bella da porta. A conduzi até minha cama, mas, pela primeira vez, eu não tinha pressa de nada. Ela estava bem ali, cedendo a todas as minhas carícias, e não a deixaria escapar.

Era como se seu corpo soubesse a maneira me deixar completamente sem rumo, porém, que ela mesma não tivesse o conhecimento disso. Eu agora me sentia diferente, um calor totalmente desconhecido emanando e reagindo de acordo com o dela. Jamais me passou pela cabeça esses tipos de sensações na vida. Como se... fosse a primeira vez de algo.

Minha mãe sempre me dizia os sintomas de alguém apaixonado. E todos se encaixavam com a minha situação. O coração palpitando mais rápido, os arrepios a cada beijo dado, até as mãos suando frio.

Estaria eu, Edward Cullen, apaixonado pela primeira vez? Era isso amar alguém?

Eu não sabia. A única coisa que eu tinha certeza era de que Bella me atraía de uma maneira louca e insana, e que eu a queria, nem que isso me custasse um alto preço. Tudo, eu pagaria qualquer coisa por isso.

Só nos separamos quando Bella caiu na cama, seus olhos cor de chocolate vidrados em qualquer movimento que eu fazia. Fiquei de joelhos, aproximando-me enquanto posicionava meu corpo gentilmente sobre o dela, o choque térmico entre meu corpo mordo e o ardente de Bella nos deixando arrepiados.

Lentamente encurtei a distância entre nossos rostos, a beijando novamente, porém não com a mesma intensidade de antes. Agora ambos apreciávamos o momento, eu degustando o sabor incomparável da boca dela.

Bella era uma droga para mim. A droga _mais doce_.

Fui descendo até seu pescoço, minhas mãos enrolando vagarosamente sua blusa folgada para cima. Meu desejo só aumentou vendo aquele tecido sendo tirado dela, mostrando sua barriga e busto. Não pude deixar de sorrir, imaginando meu azar por ela estar com aqueles tops de ginástica. Então do pescoço desci mais, alcançando o vale entre seus seios à mostra no top.

Quando senti aquele cheiro invadindo as minhas narinas não consegui me conter, pressionando ainda mais aquela parte de seu corpo em meu rosto. O perfume era indescritível, só uma única palavra poderia ser destacada dele: irresistível.

Comecei a beijar seu busto perfumado, arrancando suspiros e gemidos de Bella. Não havia percebido, mas também estava completamente ofegante, talvez até mais que ela. Distribuindo beijos e mordidas por sua barriga, desci até o cós do short. Ouvia os seus gemidos só pelo fato de eu estar respirando pesadamente ali naquele local. Com minhas mãos segurei o tecido, abaixando-o lentamente. Podia ver muito bem as curvas perfeitas de seus quadris, o tecido da calcinha deslizando junto com o short. Era praticamente a visão da entrada do paraíso.

Foi então que, derrepente, um telefone começou a tocar. Algo como HELLOMOTO! HELLOMOTO.

Droga. Por que isso tinha que acontecer JUSTO AGORA?

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Meu celular começou a tocar, abrindo meus olhos imediatamente. Olhei para baixo, deparando-me com um Edward me encarando com as mãos em meus quadris. Minha primeira reação? Adivinhem.

'AAAAAAAH! SAAAAAAAAI DAQUI!' – Berrei, chutando-o para fora da cama. A essa altura, eu não dava a mínima se acordaria alguém ou não.

'AAAAAAAI! SUA MALUCA!' – Ele reclamou, caindo com tudo no chão. – 'VOCÊ CHUTOU A MINHA CARA!'

Levantei rapidamente, pisando em falso no chão e acabando por despencar nele também. AI QUE ÓDIO! ALGUÉ ME DÁ UM TIRO AQUI? ALGUÉM SABE CADÊ MEU CELULAR? Por mais que eu estivesse engatinhando que nem louca atrás do HELLOMOTO insuportável (do aparelho não podia reclamar, pois todas as vezes que ele caiu nunca quebrou!) não conseguia encontrá-lo de jeito nenhum. Sim, esse celular se tornou invisível agora?

Por fim, ele parou de tocar pro meu mais puro azar. Para piorar minha situação mais ainda alguém puxou meu pé, fazendo-me ir de cara ao chão novamente e, cá entre nós, eu sabia muito bem quem era.

'FILHO DA PUT...!' – Queria gritar, mas fui impedida pela mão de Edward. SAFADO! SEM VERGONHA!

'Shhh!' – Shh? Ninguém faz SHHH pra mim! – 'Cala a boca, só UM instante!'

Gemi por entre a boca dele, tentando me soltar. Merda, ELE TINHA ME PRENDIDO TAMBÉM!

'Edward?' – Uma voz masculina falava de fora da porta. – 'Meu filho, você está bem?'

Meu Deus, como eu não ouvi alguém se aproximar assim?

'Ah! Pai!' – Ele respondeu, me fuzilando com os olhos. – 'Por que ainda está acordado?'

'Bom... eu fui pegar uma água e vi seus irmãos desmaiados lá embaixo.' – Carlisle riu, dando uma pequena pausa. – 'Então quando fui voltar para o quarto ouvi uns barulhos vindos daqui. '

Só agora havia percebido onde é que sua outra mão estava. Adivinha? NA MINHA BUNDA! Ninguém, absolutamente NINGUÉM pega na MINHA BUNDA! SÓ QUANDO EU QUISER! AGORA ELE VAI VER UMA COISA! AAAH SE VAI!

Num movimento rápido o segurei pelas laterais de seu peito, acertando-lhe uma joelhada certeira no meio do Júnior. Isso mesmo, JÚNIOR!

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SUA LOOOOOOOOOOOUCA!' – Ele berrou, rangendo os dentes de dor.

'EDWARD?'

A porta se abriu e o Cullen imediatamente nos empurrou para baixo da cama, bem, não foi empurrar, mas sim rolar. No final ele ainda parou em cima de mim, ainda tapando minha boca.

'Edward! Onde é que você está?'

'Você é doida por acaso? Por que diabos fez isso?' – Ele sussurrou só para que eu ouvisse, fazendo uma careta de dor. – 'Caralho, está doendo pra burro!'

Não respondi, só dando um sorriso sínico.

'Edward Anthony Cullen! Apareça agora!'

'Você. Fica. Aqui. ' – Haha, como se eu tivesse outra escolha! – 'Se fizer besteira, vai se arrepender!'

Ele tirou a mão da minha boca e levantou, com certeza deixando seu pai surpreso por aparecer dali.

'Edward... o que você estava fazendo debaixo da cama?'

'Ahm... digamos que eu passei da conta hoje.' – O safado falou, rindo um pouco. – 'Acabei escorregando, desculpe pela preocupação.'

'Certo' – O som da voz de Carlisle saiu duvidoso, pude o ver andando em direção ao filho. – 'É impressão minha ou... sua boca está completamente vermelha e inchada?'

'Pai, acho que o sono está te afetando muito hoje!' – Edward respondeu, rumando Carlisle em direção a porta. – 'É melhor você ir dormir.'

'Você tem razão. Afinal, eu tenho trabalho e você tem seu curso de medicina para fazer.' – Seu pai comentou, parecendo animado. Bem diferente do filho. – 'Começa amanhã, não esqueça!'

'Não pai.' – Edward suspirou. Ao ver sua expressão a vontade que eu tinha era de levantar desse lugar cheio de poeira e ir confortá-lo, dizer a Carlisle que não era isso que seu filho queria, que eu era contra ele fazer uma coisa que não gosta. – 'Não esquecerei.'

'Bom... então boa noite filho!' – Carlisle bateu no ombro de Edward, sorrindo. – 'Ah! E ainda bem que eu estou morrendo de sono, pode senão diria que Rosalie fez um ótimo trabalho com sua boca inchada!'

'Boa noite, pai. ' – Não vi a expressão de Edward, já que estava de costas para mim enquanto fechava a porta. – 'Tudo bem, pode sair. '

'Eu quero minha blusa agora! Não quero que me veja assim, estou praticamente nua!' – Eu disse, botando minha cabeça para fora. Meu corpo estava mais da metade aparecendo, porém, não consegui tirar o resto de baixo da cama. Simplesmente porque MEU SHORT ENGATOU EM UM PARAFUSO! AI MEU DEUS! EU MEREÇO! – 'AAH! MERDA!'

'Saia logo daí, o que está esperando?' – Ele resmungou enquanto pegava minha blusa, vindo até mim.

'Se eu não estivesse presa por um parafuso aqui embaixo eu até sairia!' – Sorri sinicamente, fazendo-o cair na gargalhada. – 'Isso NÃO é engraçado! Me ajuda logo!'

'Tudo bem. ' – Ele suspirou, voltando para baixo da cama de novo. – 'Nossa! Como você conseguiu que isso ficasse pregado desse jeito?'

'Cala a boca e tira logo!' – Resmunguei, sem paciência para os comentários dele. Queria sair dali, o mais rápido possível!

'Pronto! Livre como uma borboleta! ' – Ele saiu daquele escuro, ficando ao meu lado.

Eu estava morrendo de vontade de sair por aquela porta, mas, algo me prendia aqui. E não era mais o parafuso. Lá estávamos nós dois, com a metade do corpo debaixo de uma cama em altas horas da madrugada. Eu iria acordar um caco amanhã!

'Não sei se devo te contar, mas... ' – Ele quebrou o silêncio entre nós, me fazendo encará-lo. – 'Isso tudo aqui me lembrou de uma coisa. '

Sabe, realmente depois de toda uma situação constrangedora que aconteceu agora a pouco, antes do pai dele chegar e muito antes de meu celular desaparecido tocar, era para eu estar a mais de mil metros dele. Não era certo. Seria tão bom se eu pudesse me mover. Vamos pernas, cooperem!

'E o que é?' – Perguntei, entregando-me à curiosidade.

'Uma vez eu entrei no seu quarto, quando estava dormindo. ' – Olhei espantada para ele, porém, quem disse que ligou? – 'Parecia que você estava no meio de um pesadelo ou coisa assim. Você... fala enquanto dorme.'

'E... o que eu falava?' – Oh, droga! Minha mãe também fala a mesma coisa! Nunca mais vou dizer que não acredito nela!

'Que... Você não queria que eu me afastasse. ' – Ele finalmente me encarou também, com a mesma intensidade que tirava meu fôlego. – 'Que eu permanecesse perto de você. '

'Não acredito em você. '

'Essas foram as palavras que saíram DA SUA BOCA!'

'Por que acreditaria nisso?'

'E por que não?'

O silêncio voltou novamente, sem tirar os olhos um do outro. Eu me via refletida em sua íris dourada, vendo minha expressão confusa por tudo aquilo e admirada pela tamanha beleza de Edward. Eu estava encurralada por ele.

'A única coisa que eu estou tentando dizer é que, de alguma forma... ' – Ele desviou o olhar, a confusão sendo perceptível. – 'Muito estranha, e bote estranha nisso. Eu não consigo tirar você da minha cabeça, Bella. '

'Você tem noção da insanidade que acabou de dizer?' – Indaguei, não sendo capaz de digerir as palavras dele. – 'Eu já sei. Definitivamente o álcool tomou conta de você!'

'Eu sei que também sente isso, Bella. ' – Ela continuava, tornando a situação cada vez pior. – 'Não dá pra negar. Você está tão confusa quanto eu! '

'Chega. Eu não vou ficar aqui conversando com um bêbado!' – Finalmente minha mente e corpo cooperaram juntos, saindo daquele buraco. – 'Eu vou dormir. E é melhor você ir também!'

Levantei-me, tirando minha blusa das mãos dele. Após vesti-la, rumei em direção à porta, pisando em algo duro e gelado. Olhei para baixo, dando de cara com meu celular. AAH MERDA! SERÁ QUE QUEBROU?

'Bella!' – Droga. Por que ele insiste tanto nisso?Ele se dirigiu a mim com tom irônico. – 'Então já que você está tão "certa" sobre tudo, me responda uma coisa!'

'O que é, Edward?' – Virei, respirando pesadamente enquanto nossos olhares se encontravam novamente.

'O que foi que aconteceu aqui?' – E ele ainda só fazia as perguntas erradas, sempre. – 'Não, melhor, o que ia acontecer aqui?'

'O pior erro que íamos cometer. ' – Baixei a cabeça, retirando meu celular do chão. – 'Olha, não era nem para eu estar aqui. Desculpe ter entrado sem querer. Boa noite, Edward. '

'Eu quero descobrir o que está acontecendo, Bella. ' – Ele insistia, e cada vez mais meu coração batia forte. – 'E vou descobrir. '

'Edward. ESQUEÇA!' – Melhor resolver logo isso, de uma vez por todas. – 'Isso não vai dar certo! É melhor deixar as coisas como estão! PELA MORDE DEUS! SERÁ QUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL ENTENDER?'

'UMA COISA QUE NEM EU MESMO ENTENDO?' – Aos poucos nós dois aumentávamos a voz, já iniciando uma discussão. – 'NÃO TENTE FUGIR, BELLA! VOCÊ SABE QUE É VERDADE!'

'CALA A BOCA!'

Foi o que bastou. Puxei todo o ar que emanava pelo quarto na tentativa de me acalmar, praticamente não dando resultado nenhum. Merda, por que as coisas têm que ser tão difíceis?

'Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu aqui. ' – Virei de frente para a porta, apoiando lentamente minha mão na maçaneta. – 'Tudo aquilo não aconteceu, e nunca, NUNCA vai acontecer. '

'Bella... '

'Tchau. ' - Disse, por fim saindo pela porta.

**- x -**

Quase não consegui dormir, tudo o que aconteceu mais cedo rebobinando em minha cabeça. Meu Deus, eu estava uma loucura! Apesar de tudo tinha que levantar, afinal, já era 09h30min da manhã! A menos que eu fingisse estar doente. Bem, era uma boa opção!

Levantei da cama, me espreguiçando de tal maneira que quase caio para trás. Alongamentos não são comigo! Mas, se eu queria evitar uma baita dor nas costas, precisava disso! Meu Deus, eu devo estar ficando muito VELHA MESMO!

'Nossa! Hoje é o meu diiia de sorte!' – Alice saiu do banheiro com uma baba branca enorme na boca. Será que ela não sabe escovar o dente, não? – 'Não tive que te acordar!'

'Haha, engraçadinha!' – Mostrei língua para ela, me segurando para não achar graça de toda aquela pasta de dente ali. – 'Onde está Rosalie?'

'Foi fazer o curso com o Edward, oras! Jasper e Emmett também foram. ' – Droga! Só de ouvir aquele nome perto de mim o estômago revirava e meu coração ia pras cucúias! – 'Eles não vão voltar agora. Parece que irão almoçar juntos ou coisa assim. '

'Ah... ' – Isso não era só bom, era ÓTIMO! Precisava ficar longe dele antes que eu fizesse besteira. Já não basta que quase... AAH DROGA! NÃO FICA VERMELHA AGORA, BELLA! – 'Q-que bom!'

'Tadminhos... lês... saó... ceeedioo.' – Agora que eu não entendi mais nada! Bela hora para Alice meter aquela escova na boca! – 'Pircipalment Eduiard...'

'QUÊ?'

'Peraí, RAPIDINHO!' – Assim que Alice conseguiu falar algo de concreto, uma bola gigante de pasta caiu em mim, bem em minha bochecha. – 'Ai minha Pradinha!'

'VAI LOGO PRO BANHEIRO ALICE!' – Exclamei, tirando lentamente aquele creme branco da cara. – 'AGORA!'

'Ta bom! Ta bom! Mas não se irrite!'

'Como se isso não fosse possível!'

'Fijia... da...'

'Eu ouvi isso hein!'

'Djioga!'

Depois de alguns minutos a bendita saiu do banheiro, devidamente limpa e sem mais a escova na boca. AMÈM SENHOOOR!

'Agora, repete de novo o que você estava falando. ' – Disse, esticando meus braços.

'Filha da...'

'NÃO! ISSO NÃO!' – Me desesperei, fazendo-a rir. – 'Antes disso, cabeçuda!'

'EI! PÁÁRA! Eu não tenho culpa se o secador não quis cooperar comigo hoje...'

'Eu estava brincando, Alice. ' – Eu falei, erguendo a sobrancelha.

'Poisé. Eu não. '

Um minuto de silêncio, por favor. Agora podem se bater à vontade por presenciar esse momento totalmente SNS (Sem Noção Nenhuma!)

'Ta! Ta! Tanto faz!' – Suspirei. – 'Mas o que você estava dizendo mesmo?'

'Eu só dizia que eles todos acordaram bem cedinho!' – Ela botou as mãos na cintura, bufando. – 'Ai, coitados! Principalmente do Edward!'

'Hã? O que tem ele?' – Será que a minha curiosidade saiu mais do que o normal?

'Ah, sei lá. Não sei explicar direito. ' – Agora ela havia me pegado. Até arredar para mais perto dela eu fiz. Confesso, eu estava muito interessada em saber. – 'Ele estava meio... pensativo. O que é muito estranho! Mas, talvez fosse só cansaço mesmo!'

Pensativo? Por que será? Ele não havia motivos para isso, havia?

Bem, acho que nossa última vez sozinhos era um caso muito bom para se pensar. Lembrei das palavras dele, dizendo que queria saber o que estava acontecendo entre nós era muito mais, e não iria sossegar enquanto não conseguisse entender.

Eu já tinha minha solução formulada na cabeça: afastar-me dele custe o que custar, e ser a coisa mais fria que ele já conheceu. Agora eu sabia que não queria fazer isso, mas era necessário, tanto para o meu bem estar quanto para o dele. Só de pensar assim meu coração doía, demais.

Merda. Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

'Bella? Bellinha? HELLOOOOW!'

'O-oi Alice. ' – Droga! Não posso dar bandeira.

'É impressão minha ou... você ficou meio bamba depois que falei de Edward?' – Ela chegou mais perto de mim, sentando ao meu lado. – 'Bella... o que você está escondendo de mim?'

'O-o quê? N-nada!' – Maravilha! Gaguejando de novo! – 'É só impressão sua, Alice!'

'Bella, você nunca soube mentir. ' – Alice se aconchegou mais ao meu lado, séria. – 'Sei que tem alguma coisa diferente em você, e agora finalmente eu pude confirmar. '

Fiquei calada, não tendo para onde fugir. Sabia que podia contar com Alice para tudo, já que ela era uma das minhas melhores amigas e praticamente uma irmã, mas, será que eu podia contar a ponto de desabafar tudo o que se passava pela minha cabeça por todos esses dias? Era disso que eu tinha medo. Que ela me recriminasse dizendo "você é louca! Como pode pensar numa coisa dessas?" e muitas outras coisas que eu já sabia.

'Bella, sabe que em qualquer coisa, pode ter certeza que eu estarei com você. ' – Ela pegou na minha mão, sorrindo. – 'Se alguma coisa está te incomodando é melhor você falar, antes que eu entenda mal.'

Suspirei, assentindo com a cabeça.

'E então... ahm... você por acaso brigou com Jake? Ou coisa assim?' – Ai, ai. Não passava nem perto! – 'Calma amiga, essas coisas passam. '

'Não, Alice. Quem dera que fosse só isso. '

'Meu Deus, é coisa pior?' – Ela indagou, ficando realmente preocupada. – 'Santa Pradinha! Agora eu estou preocupada!'

'Tudo bem Alice. Eu vou te contar tudo. Por favor, POR FAVOR! Não entenda mal o que vou falar, pois é uma coisa que não tenho certeza!' – Disse, certa de que Alice poderia me compreender. Talvez ela não gritasse comigo tanto assim, mas, eu iria ouvir muita coisa, muita MESMO.

Eu falei tudo. Sobre a traição com a putinha da Megan, como eu a botei para correr, surgindo daí meu ódio por ele. O modo que me aproximei de Edward para evitar que ele enganasse Rosalie de novo. Falei das coisas começando a desandar, quando finalmente eu e ele estávamos nos dando bem até que aquelas sensações esquisitas começaram a aparecer. A cada palavra que eu dava, Alice ficava ainda mais surpresa e com os olhos arregalados. Isso só fazia aumentar meu medo.

Assim que terminei tudo, ambas ficamos caladas. Alice estava pensativa, com certeza digerindo toda a informação que havia lhe passado há poucos minutos. A espera já estava me matando por dentro, precisava ouvir alguma coisa!

'Vamos, pode começar. ' – A incentivei, chamando sua atenção de novo para mim.

'Como assim?'

'Alice, por favor!' – Ah cara, eu estava um pavio de nervos, ALGUÉM ME DÁ UM TIRO! – 'Comece a me xingar, dizer que eu estou doida ou até me estrangular! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSE SEU SILÊNCIO!'

'Ta legal. Bella, você é completamente DOIDA!' – Agora ela andava de um lado para outro, e eu só a seguia com a cabeça. – 'Como você conseguiu isso? E Jacob, como fica nessa história? PELA MORDE DEUS! Você deve estar apaix...! '

'Não. Diga. Aquela. Palavra. ' – Exigi, apontando o dedo indicador para ela. – 'Isso não é verdade. '

'Não tem outra explicação!' – Ela falava entre risos, mas daquele jeito que é melhor rir pra não chorar. – 'Minha Pradinha do céu! Não acredito!'

'EU NÃO ESTOU APAIXONADA PELO EDWARD!' – Gritei, vendo o que tinha acabado de sair da minha boca. – 'PELA MORDE DEUS! ELE É NAMORADO DA ROSALIE, MINHA MELHOR AMIGA! VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DE QUÃO RIDÍCULO ISSO É?'

'E eu aqui pensando que vocês eram um caso perdido de se darem bem!' – Ela suspirou, botando a mão na cara. – 'E olha só no que deu!'

'Nunca mais fale isso de novo Alice!' – Eu disse, já me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo. – 'Acha que eu estou bem com tudo isso? '

'Bella, calma. ' – Ela ficou de frente para mim. – 'Ta legal, você não está apaixonada por ele. Mas você não pode negar que está sentindo alguma atração, não é?'

Fiquei calada, não querendo admitir em voz alta. Mas tinha certeza de que Alice havia entendido pelo meu silêncio.

'Droga. Isso é mais sério do que eu pensei. ' – Ela completou, e eu só fiz confirmar com a cabeça. – 'E agora? O que você está pensando em fazer?'

'Me afastar dele ao máximo. ' – Suspirei, sem pensar em nada. – 'E, se isso não der certo, eu... vou voltar para Forks.'

'Você pode fazer tudo, MENOS voltar!' – Ela logo me proibiu, o semblante sério ainda ali. – 'O que você vai dizer pra Rose? Isso não tem desculpa!'

'Mas se for preciso, EU vou fazer! E você sabe que sou capaz disso!'

'Ai carambolas!' – Alice sentou de novo ao meu lado, fazendo careta. – 'Depois eu é que penso que meus problemas são maiores que os de todo mundo!'

'Hã? Como assim?'

'Eu e Jasper... ahm... não conseguimos fazer... aquilo...' – Agora foi minha vez de ficar surpresa.

'MEU DEEEUS! ELE É IMPOTENTE?'

'NÃÃO! Quer dizer... eu não sei...' – Pronto! Foi só o que me bastou para cair na gargalhada. – 'B-Bella! Isso não tem graça!'

'Desculpa amiga... é que... não dá pra... segurar...' – Se não tomasse cuidado, eu iria cair daquela bendita cama!

'AAAAI! PÁÁÁÁRA!'

'Ta bom! Parei!' – Disse, enxugando uma lágrima do meu rosto. – 'Ai, ai... eu estava precisando mesmo Alice, obrigada.'

'Se divertir às minhas custas? Que amiga você é hein, Bella Swan?' - Ela me deu um tapinha no ombro e nós duas rimos. Suspiramos ao mesmo tempo, ficando caladas.

'Bem, eu tenho que descer. ' – Alice disse após nossa crise de riso, tombando a cabeça de lado. – 'Mamãe com certeza deve estar precisando de alguma coisa lá embaixo. Ela está ajudando Alphonse com o almoço. '

'Bem, e eu ainda vou tomar banho!' – Disse, saindo da cama. – 'Vou demorar, é melhor você ir mesmo!'

'E você também! Estou sentindo a nhaca daqui!' – Cerrei os olhos para ela. – 'Credo amiga! Brincadeira! Não sabe curtir, não?'

'Tchau Alice!' – Falei sinicamente para ela, que praticamente também estava saindo pela porta. – 'Ei! Espera!'

'O que foi?' – Antes de eu dizer qualquer coisa ela me mostrou a língua. Eu ri.

'Obrigada por me ouvir, sério. ' – Falei, sorrindo para ela. – 'Não sei o que eu faria sem você, amiga. '

'Provavelmente cometeria algo suicida!' – Ela debochou de mim, rindo também. – 'É pra isso que servem as amigas!'

Não resisti depois disso, corri para os braços de Alice e a abracei forte, minhas lágrimas consequentemente caindo também.

'Eu estou perdida, Alice! Eu REALMENTE não sei o que fazer!' – Chorei no ombro dela, Alice me confortando pelas costas. – 'Eu preciso sair daqui, não sei se vou aguentar!'

'Calma Bella, calma. ' – Ela se afastou de mim, olhando meu rosto. – 'Você não pode fazer nada precipitado, okay? Fique aqui, por Rosalie. Entendo como se sente, mas não pode sacrificar tudo assim! '

Engoli o choro, me incomodando bastante ficar desse jeito aqui. Como se a qualquer momento ele aparecesse por aquela porta e me olhasse naquele estado.

'Vá tomar logo um banho. Você está precisando mesmo!' – Ela falou, me guiando até a porta do banheiro. – 'Você vai ficar bem? Não quer que eu te espere?'

'Não, não! Pode ir. Não tem problema nenhum!' – Puxei todo o ar que meus pulmões podiam aguentar, soltando-o logo em seguida. – 'Te encontro lá embaixo! '

'Tudo bem então. E Bella... ' – Ela botou uma de suas pequenas mãos em meu ombro. – 'Você tem mesmo que se afastar dele, vai ser melhor pra você. '

'Com certeza. ' – Concordei, a vendo tirar sua mão de mim. – 'Obrigada de novo. '

'Não esquenta!' – Ela piscou, me dando tchau com as mãos. – 'Lave bem esse cabelo hein?'

'Tchau!' – Disse, fechando a porta do banheiro. Não demorou muito tempo para deixar de ouvir o barulho dos sapatos de Alice pelo quarto, seguido pela batida da porta. Suspirei aliviada por finalmente tirar aquele peso das minhas costas, que já estava me deixando louca.

Sem hesitar fui entrando no Box, sentindo a água gelada em meu rosto me acalmar aos poucos.

Querendo ou não, o objetivo principal era manter Edward na linha, sem sequer olhar para nenhuma outra garota a não ser Rosalie. Agora, nós dois nos sentíamos atraídos um pelo outro de uma maneira que não tinha conhecimento algum, e que, perto de Rose, tinha que fingir que nada estava acontecendo.

_**Sim, eu estava mesmo ferrada nessa história. O segredo que eu guardava garantia a felicidade de minha melhor amiga, a qual eu convivo praticamente a minha vida toda. Transformar toda a mentira em verdade era uma tarefa dura e cansativa, até mesmo pra mim que estava me esforçando ao máximo! Mesmo focada no objetivo, meu coração desviava minha meta, alternando-a para caminhos que eu considerava impossíveis. Pensando melhor, eu estava mais que ferrada. Estava perdida naqueles olhos que me dominavam como se dependesse deles. Era difícil, mas tinha que continuar. Pouco importava o que eu sentia, queria fazer minha amiga feliz. **_

Eu iria conseguir, custe o que custar.

**- x -**

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Eu definitivamente não estava com saco para porcaria nenhuma. Principalmente assistir essa bosta de curso.

Não acordei com um humor bom, e não era só por causa da ressaca. Tive que interpretar muito bem meu papel para Rosalie e os outros ali presentes, antes que o maldito interrogatório começasse. Graças a Deus meus irmãos não perceberam nada, também, eles estavam bem piores que eu por causa da bebida de ontem. Depois dessa, vai demorar a sairmos de novo.

Mas, o principal motivo para eu estar com esse meu humor de merda, era simplesmente Bella. Nossa última conversa realmente estava deixando minha mente à beira da loucura. Ela não só insistia em minha cabeça, como meu súbito desejo por ela estava aumentando cada vez mais. Meu Deus, isso sim é completamente insano.

Ela deve ter injetado alguma droga em mim, só pode ser. Porque nunca me senti assim por nenhuma mulher, jamais. Precisava falar com ela, tocar, senti-la de novo. Agora eu me lembrava muito bem de como eram as sensações, e queria saciá-las novamente.

Saí ligeiramente do prédio onde eu estava em aula, saindo bem no meio do intervalo. Se ficasse mais um minuto dentro daquele lugar talvez houvesse uma boa possibilidade de um ato suicida acontecer, vindo especificamente do vigésimo segundo andar para baixo.

Às vezes a vontade que eu tinha era de enfrentar meu pai, falando que eu não queria medicina e pronto, mas, vendo o quão orgulhoso estava por nós, isso ficava fora de cogitação. E o pior era que eu não sabia por quanto tempo mais poderia aguentar uma coisa dessas.

A ideia de fazer uma visita a um psiquiatra não estava tão assim fora de cogitação. Agora eu tinha certeza.

Entrei sem pensar duas vezes em meu Volvo, cantando pneu e arrancando para a rua. Deus, eu só queria voltar pra casa! Rosalie estaria bem com Emmett e Jasper, mas eu com certeza ouviria dela depois que os três voltassem.

Rosalie. A garota mais linda e sensual que já encontrei. Por que será que simplesmente não me conformava com isso? Eu já havia achado tudo o que precisava em uma garota, e agora eu estava num compromisso sério com uma mulher pela qual sempre desejei ter nos meus mais profundos sonhos. Até roubar de meu irmão tive que fazer para consegui-la, o que nunca foi justo para Emmett.

E por que então eu não estava feliz com isso? Por que tantas dúvidas?

Estacionei silenciosamente meu carro perto da garagem, não querendo ser pego de surpresa por chegar mais cedo em casa. Ainda pensaria em alguma desculpa para ter aparecido antes, talvez uma breve dor ou coisa similar. Pelo menos já havia conseguido sair daquele curso, era o que importava.

Para facilitar ainda mais a minha ausência, dei a volta pela casa, andando até chegar à beira da piscina. Sinceramente, o dia está lindo demais para ficar socado dentro de um cubículo de concreto escutando um zumbi falando sobre a anatomia do corpo humano. Isso definitivamente não era para mim, mesmo!

Nem sentar no banco eu quis. Ficar ali, parado na frente da piscina com o sol no meio da cara sendo a sensação mais pacífica do mundo. Era disso que eu precisava: um pouco só de paz.

**- x -**

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

É incrível como ocupar sua cabeça com outras coisas pode ser a solução dos seus problemas! Principalmente quando as coisas são comida e compras. Tinha que admitir, ir ao supermercado com Alice fez o resto do meu dia! Tadinha, ela nem sabia o que era uma cenoura! E quando apresentei a ela, essa doida ainda berrou "MEU DEEUS! QUE GRANDE!". Ainda bem que estávamos em outro país, porque senão teria me enfiado no primeiro buraco que visse de tanta vergonha!

Ainda nem era 12h00min quando acabamos de fazer o almoço, caindo logo de boca no banquete. Não tinha a mínima ideia do que tínhamos preparado, mas o que estava bom, estava!

'Vamos lá meninas, está na hora de lavar a louça!' – Esme levantou da mesa, toda sorridente. – 'Quem se habilita?'

'Eu é que não vou!' – Alice logo falou, esticando-se na cadeira. – 'Acabei de comer, não posso fazer movimentos bruscos!'

'Ei! Não olha pra mim! Eu arrumei a mesa, ajudei na cozinha e ainda e limpei a pia com o Alphonse!' – Me defendi, sendo vítima do olhar fatal de Esme. – 'Eu é que não mereço mesmo!'

'É minha filha, detesto te dizer... ' – Esme botou as mãos na cintura, rindo antes de dar sua ordem de misericórdia. – 'Você é que lava! '

'EU? NÃÃÃO!' – Alice se debatia como uma criança teimosa, o que não é nenhuma novidade! – 'Não podemos deixar com o Alphonse? Por favooooor?'

'Ahm... Não!'

'AAAH DROGA! TUDO EU! TUUUDO EU!' – Por fim a anãzinha saiu da mesa, andando em direção a cozinha. – 'ISSO VAI TER VOLTA! EU JUUUURO!'

'Haha. Já pra cozinha, mocinha!' – Esme ordenou, vendo sua caçula mostrar sua tradicional careta com língua. – 'Eu vi isso, hein?'

'Ta mãããe!' – Eu e Esme rimos, espiando Alice começando a lavar os pratos.

'É o mínimo que podemos fazer pelo Alphonse, já que está em seu horário de descanso. ' – Sinceramente, daquela idade ele deveria mesmo era se aposentar. – 'Fico impressionada como ele consegue ainda trabalhar!'

'Espero ser assim no futuro também, tia Esme!' – Nós duas suspiramos. – 'Ele sim é um coroa mega ativo!'

'Bom... mudando de assunto. Eu vou subir, minhas roupas estão uma bagunça lá em cima! Você vem?'

'Ah não, eu vou esperar Alice lá fora. ' – Disse, andando logo para a porta dos fundos. – 'Está calor aqui dentro, não aguento mais!'

'Cuidado com o sol hein, parece estar de matar!'

Ah, dane-se! Queria mesmo era pegar sol e me queimar! Abri a porta de trás, sendo surpreendida pela luz do dia. Uou, era para eu ter passado protetor solar! Mesmo assim saí de dentro da casa, sentindo o vento forte da manhã bater em meu corpo na medida em que andava para longe de minha residência provisória.

Realmente, falar com Alice foi a melhor coisa que pensei em fazer durante todo esse tempo. Em pensar que me considerava Rosalie mais que a irmã caçula! Mas, também, se eu chegasse para Rose e falasse que sentia uma súbita atração por seu namorado, ela certamente nunca mais olharia na minha cara de novo! Esse era meu medo. Perder uma quase irmã por causa de garoto. Não culpo Rosalie, pois ela já sofreu demais com eles.

Eu só queria achar uma solução que não fosse tão difícil pra mim. Até Alice me falou para me afastar de Edward, pois com toda a certeza isso iria ser um desastre. Mas, era tão complicado pensar nisso. Agora eu entendo o sentido verdadeiro do ditado "é faço falar, difícil é fazer!".

É né? Quem disse que a vida é fácil?

Quem me dera que eu pudesse simplesmente jogar tudo o que está na minha cabeça numa lata de lixo, para depois tacar fogo nela. Assim tudo desapareceria nas cinzas! Meu Deus, eu estou muito emo pro meu gosto. Mas era exatamente desse jeito que me sentia, o que eu posso fazer?

Em mais uma vez, ele apareceu em minha mente. Só para me atormentar.

Suspirei, virando a cabeça para o lado onde estava localizada a piscina. Quase tendo um treco quando percebi um indivíduo parado na frente dela, com o olhar parecendo estar perdido. NÃO! DEVE SER ALUCINAÇÃO! SÓ PODE ESTAR DE BRINCADEIRA COMIGO!

Tentando inutilmente controlar minha respiração, me aproximava dele bem devagar. Quem me visse ali talvez pensasse que eu estava querendo pregar um susto em Edward. Na verdade, quem estava assustada aqui era EU! Ele não deveria estar aqui!

Meu Deus do céu. Como ele era lindo! Sua pele parecia que cintilava com a luz do sol, brilhando conforme a claridade. Imediatamente me lembrei de pedras de diamante, um efeito quase igual com elas à luz. Eu realmente devia estar vendo coisas.

Então lentamente o rosto se virou, dando de cara comigo. Ele ficou tão surpreso quanto eu por nos encontrarmos ali, mas diferente dele, eu estava uma pilha de nervos! Senti meus olhos tremerem, uma única coisa passando pela cabeça naquele momento.

_COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRE!_

Ta legal, foi uma ideia totalmente maluca, mas eu fiz isso mesmo! Tentei correr. Tentei.

Sabe por que não consegui? Minha alucinação era real! Tão real que rapidamente pegou meu braço, puxando-me para ele. O que será que ele estava pensando? Do jeito que bati diretamente em seu peito, quase me desmonto!

'Me. Solta. ' – Eu disse, já respirando pesadamente. O silencio dele me agoniava, e nada dele largar. – 'AGORA!'

'O que foi? Deu pra fugir de mim, não é?' – Ele franzia o cenho, ainda agarrando meu pulso. – 'Seja corajosa, pelo menos uma vez na vida!'

'Cala a boca! Eu não quero mais olhar na sua cara!' – Exclamei, me arrependendo de não ter entrado na casa assim que o vi do lado de fora. – 'Vê se entende isso!'

'Tem muitas coisas que eu quero entender!' – Ele me puxou para mais perto, batendo de frente. – 'E isso NÃO é uma delas!'

'ME SOLTA!'

Fiquei com tanta raiva que o empurrei para trás numa tentativa de me soltar, sendo completamente uma furada. Como estávamos na beira da piscina e com ele ainda segurando meu pulso, caímos os dois juntos na água.

**MÚSICA: Taylor Swift Ft. Boys Like Girls - Two Is Better Then One  
**_.com/watch?v=LxffT9lwHOY_

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Tudo estava embaçado, logicamente por causa da água. A piscina era funda, mas só o bastante para alguém de baixa estatura ficar totalmente submerso nela, no caso com certeza, Bella. Senti falta de seu pulso em minha mão, e eu imediatamente saí à procura dela. Talvez essa minha atitude tivesse a assustado, mas eu não tinha culpa! Justamente fazia isso por não saber como agir perto daquela garota que tanto me dava nos nervos!

Tirei minha cabeça da água, chacoalhando-a para tirar o excesso de cloro do cabelo, que com certeza ficaria uma palha de aço depois. Virei para os dois lados, vendo Bella tentar hilariamente sair da piscina pela borda. Ri bastante da careta que a maluca fez ao escorregar, espalhando água para tudo quanto é lado. Bem, não fiz nada a não ser nadar até onde ela estava, tomando um banho certeiro na cara com a segunda tentativa falha de sair da piscina. Meu Deus! Como ela é desengonçada!

E lá foi ela tentar de novo, despencando pela terceira vez. Mas, diferente da última chance, eu a tinha pegado. Não agressivamente como havia feito antes de pararmos debaixo d' água, e sim seu corpo caindo perfeitamente em meus braços. Parecia que eu segurava a mais macia e delicada das plumas.

Ela me encarava, surpresa. Pelo seu olhar, certamente havia algo diferente em mim, talvez sendo o modo como carinhosamente a ajeitava perto de meu peito, deixando seu rosto próximo ao meu.

'Fique longe de mim, Edward... ' – Ela falou baixo, fazendo meu coração disparar imediatamente. – 'Eu estou falando sério... '

'Sinto muito, mas isso não vai dar. ' – Sussurrei, avançando até chegar a seus lábios.

Foi como se eu tivesse ido ao céu e voltasse, pela primeira vez ficando nervoso dos pés a cabeça. Uma coisa totalmente louca, que eu realmente gostava de fazer. O beijo era lento e calmo, mas o suficiente para eu querer aprofundá-lo.

O vento forte bateu, arrepiando nós dois. Com isso, a desci de meus braços, enlaçando sua cintura e a trazendo para perto de mim. Os arrepios cessaram, e meu desejo estava aguçando de novo.

Foi então que, do nada, ela me empurrou para longe, me acertando um tapa que com certeza ia ficar marcado! Deus, como isso machuca!

'AAAAAAAAI!' – Reclamei, pressionando minha bochecha direita. – 'SUA MALUC... '

Quando dei por mim, ela não estava mais lá. Me apoiei na beira da piscina, inclinando meu corpo para fora. E não que ela havia conseguido sair? Já estava a metros de mim, correndo destrambelhada para os fundos da casa.

AGORA ELA ME PAGA! AAAAAAH SE PAGA!

Fiz força com os braços e saí da piscina pela beirada mesmo, pulando bastante para tirar a água de mim. Dane-se se irei pegar um resfriado, além de que só ia me trazer benefícios! Como ficar sem ir para o curso, por exemplo! Muito bem, LÁ VAMOS NÓS!

Saí disparado para a parte de trás da casa, tentando prevenir os olhares de Esme e Alice por me verem todo encharcado ali, horas antes do fim da aula de hoje. Tanto faz! Já estava ferrado mesmo!

**- x -**

_**ALICE HALE #**_

Ai! Ta aí uma coisa que eu nunca aguentaria ser: EMPREGADA DOMÉSTICA! Ganha uma mixaria para servir de escrava pros olhos. Coitadas, elas sofrem! E MUITO! Estragando as unhas de tanto lavar pratos para viver, elas realmente não merecem!

Toda a dor de meus dedinhos delicados tomou conta de mim, sentindo aquela coisa insuportável por tudo o que é lugar. Ai Meu Deus! Cama, preciso de CAMA! Nem pra eles terem um quartinho aqui perto da cozinha, assim eu não precisaria andar tanto né?

Ai Alice, que saco! Pára de reclamar!

É, nem eu mesma me aguentava, pra ver como as coisas são, não é? Sem prestar atenção virei para pegar o outro corredor, sendo atingida subitamente pela frente. E MOLHADO!

'AAAAAAH!' – Gritei de olhos fechados, batendo no troço molhado perto de mim. – 'BICHO DO MAAR! BICHO DO MAAAAAR! CREEEDO! SAAAI DE MIM!'

'Alice... ALICE!' – MINHA PRADINHA! ESSA MELECA SABE O MEU NOME? SOCOOOOOOORRO! CHAMA O IBAAAMA! – 'Sou eu, Bella! CALA A BOCA!'

Bella? Tipo assim, minha BFF? Abri os olhos devagar, vendo ela com o cabelo que mais pareciam as cobras da Medusa. JESUS ME CHICOTEIA! ELA PRECISA DE UM SECADOR URGENTE!

'Deus, salve-me! Estou presenciando uma personagem dos horrores!' – Bella saiu de cima, nós duas levantando. – 'O que aconteceu com você?'

'Olha, não dá pra explicar agora, ta legal?' – Ela disse, nervosa demais pro meu gosto. Ai! O que será? Um carro passou por uma poça de água perto dela? Coitada, isso já aconteceu comigo! É horrível... – 'A gente precisa sair daqui, antes que... '

'VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA POR ACASO?'

Virei para trás, dando de cara com Edward também completamente ensopado. A única diferença era que, pela expressão molhada, o bicho ia pegar! Ai Meu God, ajuda! Só espero que não role fight entre eles!

'OLHA SÓ QUEM FALA!' – Bella berrou apontando pra ele. – 'VOCÊ NUNCA TEVE MORAL PRA COMENTAR QUALQUER COISA SOBRE MIM! ENTÃO CALA A BOCA!'

'POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VEM CALAR ENTÃO?' – E lá foi o Edward revidar, essa frase não pegando bem mesmo!

'ESCUTA AQUI! EU NÃO VOU FICAR ATURANDO MAIS ISSO, TA LEGAL?'

'E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU GOSTO DE TER QUE TODO O DIA OLHAR PRA ESSA SUA CARA?'

'Gente... ' – Tentei intervir, mas lógico que não deu certo!

'SORTE SUA QUE VOCÊ É MULHER! PORQUE SENÃO JÁ TERIA LEVADO UM SOCO BEM NA CARA!'

'POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO VEM ENTÃO? TE DOU UM CHUTE CERTEIRO QUE NUNCA MAIS VAI SAIR ANDANDO DE NOVO!'

'Gente... p-parem com isso!'

'CALA A BOCA ALICE!' – Os dois viraram para mim, voltando a olharem raivosos. Minha Pradinha, isso aqui ia pegar fogo!

'A-acho melhor eu subir, né? Vai que Esme desce e... '

'VAI LOGO, ALICE!' – Os dois berraram de novo. É impressão minha ou isso estava parecendo uma briga de casal? Afinal, em briga de marido e mulher não se mete a colher! Meu Deus, ele NEM UM CASAL ERAM!

'T-ta!' – Deus me livre ficar mais tempo ali! Vendo esse tipo de coisa era impossível pensar no que Bella havia me falado há algumas horas atrás! Isso me fez imaginar o quanto ela estaria sofrendo com toda essa situação. Não queria que minha amiga ficasse desse jeito. E se Rose souber? E Jake, que mal estava aqui?

Eu tinha duas opções. A primeira era: fingir que eu não sei de nada e esconder da minha irmã o que Bella estava sentido pelo seu namorado, sabendo que, se Rosalie descobrisse, iria me acusar de traição. Segunda: Contar para Rose de uma vez, e presenciar a mesma briga da primeira opção, Bella e minha irmã nunca mais se olhando na cara.

Meu Deus. Eu tinha que pensar.

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

'NÃO IMPORTA O QUE VOCÊ FAÇA, A SAFADEZA NUNCA VAI MUDAR!' – Eu só queria sair de perto dele. Era pedir muito? – 'UMA VEZ SAFADO! SEMPRE SAFADO! AGORA SAI DA MINHA FRENTE!'

'VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UMA MALUCA HISTÉRICA QUE SÓ SABE GRITAR!' – A cada palavra dita que vinha dele a raiva subia cada vez mais em mim. – 'ESSE NÃO É O ÚNICO JEITO DE RESOLVER AS COISAS, SABIA?'

'EU NÃO PRECISO DE CONSELHOS SEUS!'

'Ah claro! Eu tinha me esquecido que você é uma COVARDE!' – Ele se aproximou de mim, seus olhos pegando fogo. – 'Não sabe encarar as coisas de frente! CRESÇA ANTES DE VIR DISCUTIR COMIGO!'

'Chega. Não vou ficar perdendo meu tempo aqui. ' – Eu disse, saindo de perto dele. – 'Vou embora! Nunca mais olhe na minha cara!'

'Espera que eu ainda não terminei! ' – Ele me puxou de volta pelo braço, encarando-o agora mais próxima. Respirei fundo, sendo todas as minhas tentativas de evitar aquele olhar falhas.

'Me deixa em paz!' – Exigi. Ele fez o contrário, me trazendo para mais perto dele do que antes.

'Eu já disse. Não. '

Edward foi lentamente a minha direção, parando nas linhas de meu pescoço. Fiquei paralisada, sentindo sua leve respiração em minha pele e os arrepios ficando mais intensos quando o desgraçado encostou seu nariz, passeando livremente por minhas curvas entre cabeça e ombro. E pra piorar ainda mais ele subiu, ainda deslizando sua pele contra a minha, chegando por fim em meu rosto.

Não sabia quantos segundos haviam se passado desde a última vez em que pisquei. Pra dizer a verdade, será que eu ainda tinha pálpebras? Pela Morde Deus, não fazia outra coisa senão prestar atenção naquele homem me provocando com os lábios roçando nos meus. Sentia-me sendo lentamente puxada para frente por uma das mãos dele, ao mesmo tempo alisando minhas costas molhadas. Fui à loucura no momento em que o filho da mãe mordeu meu lábio inferior, puxando com os dentes e depois dando beijos sutis. Ele queria que eu o agarrasse.

Mas estava totalmente enganado, porque eu não iria cair na dele.

Nem precisei pensar duas vezes, a raiva falando mais forte do que nunca. Num movimento rápido avancei minha mão direita, sendo alvo a própria cara de Edward. Eu estava totalmente pronta e inspirada para bater nele, não só pelo simples fato de que ele não largava do meu pé como eu queria, mas sim também por estar me provocando mais do que devia.

Fiquei com mais ódio ainda quando, na mesma velocidade que tentei acertá-lo, ele conseguiu segurar minha mão, parando-a do lado ao seu rosto. FILHO DA MÃE! ELE ME PAGA!

'Eu já estava prevendo isso. ' – Ele sorriu torto, balançando minha mão presa. – 'Não tem como você me enganar. '

'Ah, é mesmo?' – Cuspi, já tendo uma ideia muito melhor. – 'Então previna ESSA!'

Foi um golpe muito baixo, literalmente! Mas, naquela altura do campeonato, qualquer coisa estava valendo. Bem, ele podia até segurar meus braços, mas, felizmente, minhas pernas ficavam totalmente livres. Numa medida completamente desesperada acertei seu Júnior, a dor do urro dele ao cair no chão doendo até em mim.

'Des...graça...da!' – Ele falou em meio das caretas. – 'Isso... não vai... ficar assim...!'

'OH MEU DEUS! BELLA! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?' – Esme apareceu, sendo seguida logo por Alice. Minha amiga estava com a cara sofrida, dizendo sem voz "Eu tentei impedir!". Meu Deus, agora sujou!

Dava pra ficar pior?

'Olha E-Esme, eu posso explicar e... ' – Me calei na mesma hora, ouvindo passos do outro lado da sala. AH MERDA! EU NÃO ACREDITO!

'Eu achei sim essa anatomia mais difícil porque... EDWAAAAAAAARD!' – Assim que virei a cara Rosalie passou correndo do meu lado, agachando-se para falar com o namorado. – 'EDWARD! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?'

'Axii! Acho que não!' – Emmett coçou a cabeça, Jasper aparecendo bem atrás dele. – 'Ele está pegando no menino! Isso não é boa coisa!'

'O que aconteceu aqui?' – Rosalie indagou, logo me encarando.

'Isso é uma coisa que eu estou esperando que Bella responda. ' – Esme suspirou, pousando seu olhar também em mim.

Eu tinha que pensar em algo, e bem rápido. Fitei Alice por um curto momento, ela roendo as unhas atrás de sua mãe. Os meninos também ficaram calados, esperando que eu falasse.

Não tinha mais jeito. Agora sim eu estava FERRADA, MORTA E ENTERRADA!

(SEASON 2) Capítulo 7: Problemas no escuro!

PAI NOSSO QUE ESTÁS NO CÉU, SANTIFICADO SEJA O TEU NOME. VENHA NÓS O VOSSO REINO, SEJA FEITA A VOSSA VONTADE...

Em vez de pensar numa tentativa de me safar (o que era quase impossível), rezava o Pai Nosso, justamente para me dar uma luz no fim dessa porcalhada toda que acabei de fazer. Lição importante: nunca chute um Jr quando seu dono está dentro da própria casa. Alguém pode ver, né? Ai, eu sei que sou uma anta!

DEEEEEEUS ME DÁ UMA LUZ!

E em vez disso, ele tirou. Literalmente.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' – Não precisava enxergar para saber que o berro veio de Alice. Ouvi um barulho de algo caindo no chão e que, com certeza, era a anãzinha. – 'É O FIIIIM!'

'Alice. Saia de cima de mim. AGORA!' – Esme esbravejou. – 'Ninguém se mexe, tudo bem?'

'AAAAAAAAAI!' – Emmett gritou, certamente não dando ouvidos ao que Esme acabava de falar. – 'QUEM BOTOU ESSA CADEIRA AQUI?'

'CALA A BOCA EMMETT!' – Nós falamos, a porta abrindo-se bruscamente. Todos viraram para trás, o relâmpago só ressaltando o indivíduo parado ali na porta e erguendo algo como uma faca. Pela Morde Deus! Estou num filme de terror agora, é?

'É O PÂNICO! É O PÂNICO!' – Alice berrou novamente, caindo nos braços da mãe, que despencou no chão outra vez. Te juro, se fosse comigo eu já teria batido nela há séculos! Credo! Será que eu estou agressiva demais? – 'MAMÃÃÃÃE! VAMOOOOS MORREER!'

'Meu Deus!' – O estranho cara entrou na casa, mexendo algo nas mãos que do nada se acendeu. Bem, era uma lanterna! GRAÇAS! UMA FACA NÃO! – 'Essa chuva começou a cair do nada!'

'É, deu pra perceber!' – Rosalie completou, vendo Carlisle fechar a porta e tirar a capa de chuva.

'Vocês estão todos bem?' – Carlisle sacudiu os cabelos, e agora eu já sabia de onde Edward tinha a estranha mania de fazer isso toda a hora. – 'Desculpe ter assustado todos!'

'E olha que só são 14h00min da tarde!' – Alice olhou para o seu relógio de pulso que brilhava no escuro. TÍPICO! – 'Sério, o clima ficou maluquete por acaso?'

'É de se esperar!' – Carlisle riu um pouco, posicionando a lanterna na mesa centrada a nossa volta. – 'Muito bem, não vamos ficar no escuro. Meninos, se espalhem pela casa atrás de qualquer coisa que ascenda, tudo bem? Lembro-me de ter algumas pilhas extras em meu quarto, então estou indo lá pegar. '

'P-Pai. ' – Emmett se pronunciou, parecendo meio receoso. – 'Eu vou ter que ir mesmo lá em cima? '

'E por que não iria?'

Agora o minuto de silêncio foi para ele. Emmett sentiu os olhares, ficando tão nervoso que não parava de se mexer. Sério, um homem grandão que nem ele, com medo do escuro? Nem havia percebido! Ta bom, foi ironia.

'É que... eu não queria deixar as meninas aqui no e-escuro sozinhas sabe?' – Ele coçou a cabeça, os olhos virando para todos os cantos. – 'M-Mas já que o papis insiste né? Não fiquem medrosas, viu meninas?'

'Emmett, elas já entenderam o recado. ' – Nem me havia dado conta de que Edward já tinha levantado do chão. Ah, quer saber? Não estava nem aí pra ele mesmo! Ainda com o escuro, eu podia tirar de letra todas as feições dele gravadas em minha mente. Ah droga! Isso não vai acabar não? – 'Eu vou ao sótão ver se tem mais algumas lanternas. '

'Então, eu vou também!' – Alice logo levantou, com um sorriso bem estranho no rosto. – 'Ajudar Jasper, sabe? Ele me falou que não é lá muito bom de enxergar no escuro!'

'Oh, é mesmo Jasper?' – Esme indagou, encarando seu atual genro.

Ele olhou para a namorada, que agora se agarrava em seu braço. Ah! Alice danadinha! Já sabia o que ela queria dizer com isso!

'É!' – Ele concordou, desviando da expressão de Esme. – 'Sempre me esqueço de ver uns óculos, sabe?'

'Sei... ' – Não gostei nada, nada do tom que Esme usou.

'Vamos andando!' – Carlisle suspirou, botando todos para se mexer.

Como só havia uma lanterna, essa ficou conosco. E já que Carlisle e seus filhos conhecem a casa com a palma da mão (pelo menos eu acho) não precisavam de luz para essas coisas. Edward foi o único não subiu a escada, sumindo pela escuridão dos corredores. Graças a Deus! Quanto mais longe de mim, melhor!

**- x -**

_**EMMETT CULLEN #**_

Eu sou macho, muito, muito macho! MUITO MESMO RAPÁ!

Medo de escuro? Já passei dessa idade há muito tempo! Isso aí é coisa para frutinhas e bichas, não para um macho como eu! Cara, isso sim eu posso pensar que é ridículo!

Bem, mas, só pra prevenir, antes de abrir a porta do meu quarto olhei para todos os lados possíveis dos corredores. Nunca se sabe quando eu posso ser atacado por um ET ou coisa assim. NÃO QUE EU ESTEJA COM MEDO DO ESCURO! NUNCA!

Nossa. Esse escuro está muito escuro... daqui a pouco minhas pernas começam a bambear e... BAMBEAR? MEU NOME NÃO É BAAMBI!

Respirei fundo, colocando a mão na maçaneta da porta sendo iluminada pela fraca luz do meu celular. Calma Emmett, calma...

'Hei Emmett! Achou alguma coisa?'

'!'

Virei para trás, a cara tosca de Jasper também iluminada pelo seu celular. MEU DEUS! COMO O BICHO ERA FEEIO!

'QUE MERDA, JASPER! QUER ME MATAR É?'

'Ta bom, desculpa! Mas não precisa desse exagero todo sabia?'

Fiquei calado. Agora está na hora de pensar, Emmett! Ai, isso dói muito!

'Não vai me dizer que está com medo?' – Ele começou a rir, e eu logo cruzei os braços. – 'Depois sou eu o frutinha! Olha pra você, quase mijando nas calças de medo! Se manca Emmett!'

'E-Eu? NÃÃO!' – Alô? Será que não está na cara que eu NÃO TENHO MEDO? – 'Não gosto que homem chegue por trás de mim! Só isso!'

'Algum problema aí em cima? ' – Esme perguntou, com certeza se apoiando no braço da escada. Ta aí uma coisa que eu ainda não entendo: se a escada não é viva, por que ela tem braço?

'Não, não! Foi só um susto!' - Jasper comentou, abafando o riso. – 'Assim que encontrarmos alguma coisa descemos, está bem?'

'Ta! Não demorem muito!'

'Okay!' – Meu irmão respondeu por fim, me olhando de cima a baixo.

'Que foi? Ta querendo me comer, é?' – Abri a porta do meu quarto, olhando ainda para Jasper, sem vontade nenhuma de encarar aquele escuro... – 'Vai fazer isso é com Alice, isso sim!'

'Dá pra calar a boca?' – Ele grunhiu, comemorando comigo mesmo por ter saído da minha situação desagradável! EU SEI QUE SOU O CARA!

'Cara, essa é a tua chance!' – Virei Jasper de costas para mim e empurrei-o para frente. – 'Vai lá cara, AFOGA ESSE GANÇO!'

'Entra logo nesse quarto e procura uma lanterna!' – Ele me ordenou, quase tropeçando no corredor. – 'AI!'

'Camisinha no criado mudo ta?' – Falei por fim, rindo da patetice do coitado. Depois Emmett que é besta!

E só agora havia me dado conta de que estava ali, no meio daquele corredor vazio e escuro... Ô! NUM COMEÇA RAPÁ! TU ÉS MAAACHO!

Acendi a luz do celular, tentando iluminar ao máximo o chão. AI MAMÃE! ME PROTEGE!

**- x -**

_**JASPER CULLEN #**_

Até quando eles vão ficar me enchendo? Será que não percebem que eu nem gosto dessas brincadeiras?

Suspirei, apertando no botão do celular para iluminar o caminho de volta para meu quarto, onde... ahm... Alice estava. Não é pra pensar nenhuma besteira, PELA MORDE DEUS! Como se eu fosse fazer algo com ela! Haha, que ridículo!

Entrei no quarto, a luz fraca de meu aparelho focando a linda garota sentada em minha cama, vasculhando a gaveta do criado mudo. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, erguendo cartelas de camisinhas. MEU DEUS! O QUE ESSAS COISAS ESTÃO FAZENDO AÍ?

Uma palavra: Emmett.

'Isso definitivamente eu não esperava. ' – Ela comentou indiferente. AAAH MERDA!

'E-Eu não sei como essas coisas pararam aí, e-eu juro!' – Tentei me defender, tendo em mente que Emmett iria ser morto por mim lenta e dolorosamente. – 'Por favor, não pense que eu sou algum... '

'Safado? Isso nem me passou pela cabeça, amor!' – Ela se levantou, vindo até mim. – 'Sei que nunca seria capaz de qualquer coisa desse tipo pra me machucar!'

Respirei aliviado enquanto Alice passava as mãos para minha nuca, acariciando o local com os dedos. Os arrepios começaram, me deixando impaciente.

'Que tal... começarmos a usá-las, hein?' – Não tive certeza nenhuma se meus ouvidos estavam escutando direito. ELA FALOU ISSO MESMO?

Queria perguntar, mas fui calado bem antes por Alice. Em meio a escuridão ela me beijava, puxando levemente minha camisa para mais perto de seu corpo. Nunca me passou um nervosismo tão grande como agora, e precisava lutar contra ele.

Essa era a hora. ESSA ERA A HORA!

**- x -**

_**ROSALIE HALE #**_

Droga! Por que diabos eles estavam demorando tanto?

Eu, Bella e Esme. As únicas presenças vivas no meio daquela sala enorme e só não escura por causa da lanterna acesa no meio de nós. Era tão difícil assim a luz acender agora?

Bem, querendo ou não, eu tinha minhas perguntas para fazer a Bella. E ela me responderia, custe o que custar.

'Quem diria hein? O maior sol lá fora e agora... ' – Minha mãe suspirou, acompanhada por uma trovoada vinda de fora da casa. – 'Praticamente um dilúvio!'

'É. Nunca acreditei que aqui pudesse ter o clima de louco que todo mundo fala, parece que é verdade!' – Bella mexia na lanterna, tentando encontrar um modo de deixá-la mais forte.

Eu sei que era errado mas... estava começando a pegar raiva da cara dela. Durante as últimas semanas Bella andava estranha, e agora, praticamente agrediu meu namorado! Não dava pra deixar de lado a raiva que ela sentia por Edward sem razão aparente, e eu não ia deixar que uma garota estragasse meu relacionamento com ele. E não ia MESMO!

'Ta legal Bella, isso nós já entendemos. ' – Fui curta e grossa, deixando-a impressionada com minha atitude. – 'Agora fala. Por que você agrediu o MEU Edward?'

Ela ficou calada assim como minha mãe, tão surpresa quanto Bella. Dane-se se eu ouviria de Esme depois, o que importava era porque diabos a anta da minha amiga fez aquilo com ele.

'Bom... é que... bem eu...' – Ela começou, olhando para todos os lados possíveis. Bella então fixou sua vista em mim, falando rápido demais. – 'RATO! U-Um rato!'

'Rato?' – Indaguei, sem entender. – 'Como assim?'

'É-É! Eu vi um rato enorme passando por aqui! Aí então pedi ajuda para Edward! Ficamos caçando ele a casa toda, e o danado parou na beira da piscina e, quando nós tentamos matá-lo, acabamos caindo nela!'

'Isso explica porque vocês apareceram aqui dentro ensopados. ' – Esme completou ainda meio confusa. – 'Então porque você bateu nele?'

'B-Bem... o rato simplesmente entrou na calça dele!' – O MEU DEUS! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA? – 'Coitado! E o bicho não saía de jeito nenhum! Foi aí que eu tive que chutar bem no... ahm... a Esme sabe!'

'ESSA FOI A COISA MAIS ESCRO... ' – Pro meu azar fui impedida. Porque o palavrão iria sair!

'! MAMÃE! MAMAAAAAAAAAAÃE! ME AJUUUDA!'

Reconheci o grito na hora. Oh meu Deus, ninguém merece isso! Essas coisas só acontecem quando eu tenho um assunto muito sério pra resolver, só pode! Parece que , infelizmente, vou ter que deixar isso pra depois. BEEEM DEPOIS!

'O que foi isso?' – Revirei os olhos, tendo só uma pessoa na cabeça: o burro do Emmett.

'Não é nada de mais, mãe. ' – Levantei, suspirando com a mão na cintura. – 'Eu vou lá ver, fiquem aqui. '

'Eu vou com você. ' – Minha mãe também saiu da poltrona. – 'Você não vai sozinha lá pra cima. '

'Ei! Ei!' – Bella foi a última a sair. – 'Vocês não vão me deixar aqui sozinha né?'

'Alguém tem que esperar os meninos aqui. ' – Esme foi até ela, cochichando alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Bella não gostou muito do que escutou. – 'Vamos lá em cima, mas já voltamos, tudo bem?'

'Ta bem. Eu espero. ' – Ela disse, os olhos em minha mãe. – 'Cuidado hein?'

'Esse é o meu nome do meio!' – Esme respondeu, toda sorridente. – 'Não se preocupe Bella, voltaremos logo! Quando menos esperar, está bem?'

'Nossa, isso me deixou tão feliz!' – Bella falou, sendo irônica. - 'Subam logo!'

Nos despedimos e rumamos para a escada, minha mãe um pouco apressada do que o normal.

O que estava acontecendo aqui?

**- x -**

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Ai maravilha. Agora eu estou aqui, sozinha, só com meu celular como luz. Dava pra ficar pior?

Bem, se não aconteceu nada até agora, parece que a resposta é não. Por que essas duas tinham que pegar a lanterna, hein?

Já que estava totalmente isolada aqui nessa sala, finalmente chegava a hora de pensar na tremenda besteira que havia dito. Só uma pessoa que tinha merda na cabeça poderia dizer tamanha asneira! Numa casa dessas, como ia ter UM RATO AQUI?

Agora a burrada já estava feita, e eu não podia fazer nada. E, o que não era novidade nenhuma, Rose não havia acreditado, estava mais que estampado na cara dela. Eu ainda estava ferrada! Mas, pelas coisas que ouvi a pouco, não sou a única por aqui.

Estava mais do que claro a intenção de Alice naquele momento, e agora com certeza o casalzinho já haviam colocado as coisas em "prática", se é que me entendem! Nossa, não me sinto bem falando dessas coisas! Sério! Mas, coitada de Alice, para seu azar, a felicidade acabaria logo.

Esme me disse alto e claro "minha Alice está em perigo, vou tirá-la de lá antes que cometa um erro!". Que erro, gente? Não vejo mal nenhum em... ahm... fazer aquilo com o namorado, não é? Afinal, eles se amam e ponto! Eu apoio totalmente!

Bem, mas parece que Esme não era muito a favor da filha perder a virgindade.

Eu iria ajudá-la, porém não agora. Estava com problemas maiores, bem maiores! Afinal, não é todo o dia que você sente vontade de matar no namorado da sua melhor amiga ou, até pelo jeito que as burradas estão andando, ex-melhor amiga e ao mesmo tempo sentir um desejo estrondoso pelo safado. É uma coisa SUPER NORMAL de acontecer! Nossa, já passei isso por milhares e milhares de vezes, tantas que perdi até a conta! Não se preocupem, minha experiência me dirá o que fazer, não preciso de conselho de ninguém, sabia?

PELA MORDE DEUS! ALGUÉM ME AJUDAAAA! EU ESTOU PIRANDO AQUI!

Levantei da poltrona novamente, me espreguiçando em meio ao escuro. Assim que estalei meus braços percebi minha boca seca, eu precisava de um copo d' água! Mas, será que eu vou? Bem, meu celular tem luz, é só seguir pelo corredor, não é?

Em questão de segundos o aparelho já estava na mão. Comecei a andar, a pequena luz do celular iluminando o chão por onde eu pisava. Espero que pelo menos eu esteja no caminho certo, porque se perder aqui dentro é um cúmulo!

Mas, pensando bem, eu não tenho direito nenhum de reclamar daqui. Me acolheram com tanta alegria, sem mesmo mal me conhecerem! Carlisle era uma ótima pessoa, Emmett muito legal e engraçado, Jasper sempre tímido e simpático e... Edward, safado e idiota. Era assim que eu o via. _Era._

E agora, eu estava totalmente confusa em relação a ele. Uma hora o enxergava como a pior pessoa do mundo, enquanto na outra se tornava o garoto mais legal e gentil que já havia conhecido. Era completamente estranho pra mim, mas, tudo o que se passava na minha cabeça só rodava em volta de uma pessoa: Edward.

Só de lembrar o que aconteceu no quarto dele me causava arrepios, e dei graças a Deus por não estar perto dele naquele momento. Não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer com tão proximidade! Imagina só o que nisso iria terminar! Não. Pensando bem não precisa fantasiar!

Olhei para baixo, subitamente a luz de meu celular havia apagado. Ah não! ISSO NÃO!

O sacudi com todas as forças, apertando tudo quanto era botão daquela coisa. Não! Não faz isso comigo! EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ! _NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!_

Droga! Meu Motorola morreu! **MA-RA-VI-LHA!**

'Dava pra ficar pior?' – Perguntei para mim mesma, guardando o bendito no bolso. – 'Obrigada pessoal de cima! Vocês realmente são MUITO LEGAIS comigo!'

Eu sabia que não daria em nada reclamar sozinha, só alimentando a ideia de que pudesse ser doida ou coisa parecia. Decidi então parar com a ladainha, pregando-me na parede e me arrastando por ela. Assim pelo menos eu saberia na hora de dobrar, né?

Estava perdida, e espero que isso não seja surpresa pra ninguém. Vai, pode falar de mim! Sou uma anta mesmo por não ter carregado a merda do meu celular, pronto falei! Não estou em um dos meus dias bons, me deem uma folga!

Ta legal. desculpa.

Agora eu já estava um pouco mais segura, só passando os dedos na parede. Dobrei uma última vez, percebendo que não havia mais concreto ali. Bom, parece que cheguei! _Digue lá_, sou ótima! Ta, parei.

Mesmo assim continuei a seguir com os braços esticados, na tentativa de me manter mais equilibrada. Se enxergando os lugares eu já despencava no chão, imagina no escuro! Pensando melhor isso é outra coisa que é melhor não imaginarem.

Passei então as pernas mais a frente, verificando se havia algum obstáculo perto de mim. Maravilha! Não tinha nenhum! Agora eu estava livre para andar normalmente e sem ter risco de cair. Certo?

Não. Errado.

Mal dei dois passos finalmente tranquilos que, do nada, já havia pisado em algo. Para meu azar, foi uma coisa molhada. Um pano molhado pra ser mais precisa. MEU DEUS! QUEM DEIXOU ISSO AQUI?

'AAAAAAAAAAAAH!' – E lá fui eu escorregando em cima daquele pano. Agora eu sei como os surfistas profissionais se sentem! Tinham que ter um equilíbrio anormal pra conseguir aquelas curvas super legais que davam nas ondas. É, eu não tenho jeito pra coisa!

Naquele exato momento eu presenciei dois pontos: um positivo e outro negativo. O primeiro era que não fiquei muito tempo em cima do pano escorregando pra lá e pra cá, e o segundo era simplesmente eu havia batido bruscamente em uma porta. Como eu sei que é uma porta? Perdi a conta de quantas vezes já dei de cara em uma, então, está respondido.

Pra minha surpresa ela estava aberta. Adentrei no território desconhecido, caindo de peito no chão. AAAAAAAAAAAI! COMO ISSO DOOOI! Como é que os caras do vôlei conseguem suportar uma coisa dessas? Não dá pra acreditar, sério!

Completando minha queda, o pano ainda foi parar em meu rosto. Meu Deus! QUE CHEIRO ERA AQUELE? De imediato tirei aquele fedor de perto, por fim esticando minhas pernas que bateram perfeitamente na porta, fechando-a. Bem, acho que não dá pra ficar pior, né?

'AH DROGA!' – Tomei um susto com a voz, que não era a minha. Tinha mais alguém aqui? – 'Por favor, não me diga que você fechou a porta!'

'Edward?' – O reconheci, a luz fraca vinda de fora através da janela clareando o local. AAAH MELECA! – 'O que você ta fazendo aqui?'

'Responde. ' – Ele pressionou a parte de cima do nariz, sem me encarar. – 'Você fechou a porta?'

'Acho q-que sim. ' – Engoli seco, temendo ele dizer o que eu estava pensando. – 'P-Por quê?'

Edward virou de costas, suspirando pesadamente. Foi então que ele socou a prateleira ao seu lado, fazendo-a balançar e quase ir ao chão. Ta legal, acho que já é uma boa hora para ter medo dele agora! Encarando-me novamente ele bufou, franzindo o cenho em reprovação para a certa besteira que, nos motivos dele e pela cara, foram as piores possíveis.

'A porta é elétrica. Parabéns Bella! Agora estamos presos aqui!' – Ele respondeu, passando a mão nos cabelos.

Veio o silêncio e junto com ele, minha confusão. Se Carlisle não tivesse aparecido da última vez, eu provavelmente estaria me mutilando ou até mesmo querendo me suicidar! Agora, aqui estou eu, presa com ele pela segunda vez CONSECUTIVA! ISSO É QUE É SACANAGEM!

'AH DROGA!' – Exclamei, botando as mãos na cara. POR QUE ESSAS COISAS SÓ ACONTECEM COMIGO?

**- x -**

_**ROSALIE HALE #**_

'Esme, o que realmente você está fazendo aqui, hein?' – Perguntei a ela, não vendo motivo algum para ter me acompanhado até aqui. – 'Sério, é melhor você descer!'

'Ah, sinto muito filha, mas... eu simplesmente não posso.' – Respondeu, olhando para os dois lados do corredor. – 'Em que direção fica o quarto do Jasper?'

'Direita. Final do corredor. ' – Apontei, caindo a ficha um pouco tarde demais. – 'ESPERA AÍ! Você NÃO VAI LÁ!'

'Eu não quero perder meu bebê!' – Antes que minha mãe avança-se eu a segurei, virando-a para me encarar. Meu Deus! Isso já é covardia! – 'O quê?'

'Então era isso que você havia falado com Bella antes de subirmos? Por isso é essa pressa toda?'

Ela ficou calada, só confirmando meus pensamentos. Meu Deus, era um absurdo! A mesma coisa que já havia acontecido comigo! Ela precisava parar! URGENTE!

'Mãe, eu não acredito que você vai fazer o que estou pensando!' – Sei que não era uma boa ocasião, mas que se dane! Eu ri, e muito. – 'Isso é loucura! Ela já passou da idade de continuar virgem!'

'Nada disso! Ela é muito imatura para isso, não está pronta!' – Aiai, coitada de Alice. – 'Pensa que eu vou deixar acontecer a mesma coisa com você? Nunquinha minha filha, NUNQUINHA!'

'Mãe, deixe ela em paz!' – Continuava rindo, ainda mais com a careta de Esme! – 'Jasper é um cara legal, vai cuidar dela!'

'Sabia que eu nunca superei quando você disse que perdeu a sua virgindade? E ainda por cima, SEM ME AVISAR! Meu Deus! Precisava de permissão para isso, Rosalie!'

'Mãe! Pare de drama!' – Esme colocou a costa da mão na testa, com certeza relembrando do fato. – 'Ela não é mais uma criança!'

'Você não está com muita moral para reclamar disso, hein mãe? Afinal, você e Carlisle estão tendo um caso às escondidas de todos, não? '

'Por que você sempre gosta de ficar nesse assunto?' – Ela suspirou, logo ficando séria. – 'Rosalie Hale, é bom você me soltar agora!'

'Mãe, isso é uma injustiça! Deixe Alice!'

'É. Uma. Ordem. Obedeça. '

'Se ela desconfiar de algo, pode ter certeza que vai ficar muito braba. ' – O que eu podia fazer? Por mais que eu quisesse ajudar, desobedecer minha mãe estava fora de cogitação! – 'Faça o que quiser, mas tenha isso na cabeça. '

'As mães sempre têm razão, tudo bem?' – A soltei, ela sabia o que fazer né? – 'Encontro com você daqui a pouco. Me deseje sorte!'

'Tchau mãe. ' – E lá foi ela, saltitante pelos corredores. Sinceramente, às vezes minha mãe sabia o modo exato de me deixar com medo. Também, com esses tipos de reações, não tinha como não ficar apavorada! – 'Ai Meu Deus, juízo!'

Só havia me dado conta de que ela tinha levado a lanterna minutos depois. Maravilha, agora fiquei no escuro! Pior do que isso não dá pra ficar, dá? Suspirei, seguindo o lado oposto ao que minha mãe pegou.

Esme sempre foi do tipo protetora. Bem, mas quando estamos falando da Sra. Hale, tudo é em exagero. Muito amor, muita proteção, muito carinho... enfim, tudo MUITO. Ela iria exatamente fazer tudo o que tentou comigo, restringindo todos os meus atos. Alice agora vai ter que aguentar se quiser manter um relacionamento de verdade com Jasper, porque não vai ser nada fácil "aprofundar" as coisas com Esme por perto.

Sem muitos problemas, finalmente cheguei aonde queria: a porta do quarto de Emmett. Que bom que tenho uma boa memória fotográfica, porque senão estaria perdida! Que foi? Sou loira, mas de burra não tenho uma grama, ta? ENGOLE ESSA! HAHAHA!

Eu podia ouvir os gemidos do lado de dentro do quarto, estando mais do que na cara: Emmett estava mesmo dentro do cômodo. Havia alguma coisa lá que o estava apavorando, isso não era surpresa pra mim, conhecia aquele palerma com a palma da minha mão! Suspirei, a mão já localizada na maçaneta da porta. Por mais que ele tenha pose de durão, Emmett não é capaz de esconder algo de mim, nunca isso iria acontecer.

Virei a maçaneta, empurrando a porta para frente. Ai Deus, o que aconteceu agora? É tão difícil assim conseguir uma lanterninha só no quarto dele? Pensando bem é sim, pois não se acha nada dentro daquela caverna que ele chama de quarto!

'Emmett?' – Sussurrei seu nome, antes de entrar no lugar.

**- x -**

_**ESME HALE #**_

Parei em frente à porta, só pode ser esta. Ai Meu Deus, será que eu cheguei tarde de mais?

Nenhum homem iria causar danos na minha pura e inocente Alice! Isso sim é um absurdo, já que ela não tem idade para essas coisas! Imagina se eu vou permitir um trauma desse tamanho na minha vida? NUNCA!

'Vai! Mais... fundo!' – Quase caí para trás com o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Espíritos vivem nessa casa? – 'V-Vai! '

'Assim?'

'Mais! Mais!'

Por favor, não me digam que essas coisas de baixo calão estão vindo direto do quarto onde simplesmente eu estava plantada. MEU DEUS! EU VOU MORRER! ESTAVA VINDO MESMO DAQUELA PORTA!

'Quase... quase...'

'Isso... agora... VAI!'

A mão aonde eu segurava a lanterna tremia, a outra estava na maçaneta relutante para abrir. O que diabos eles estavam fazendo? Não, isso não. Tudo MENOS ISSO! Carlisle que me perdoe, mas eu vou matar Jasper, LENTA E DOLOROSAMENTE! Não aguentei mais, girando a maçaneta e empurrando a porta.

'PAAAREM! PAAAAREM JÁ!' – Praticamente berrei, a madeira da entrada batendo com todas as forças na parede. – 'O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?'

'M-Mãe!' – Apontei a lanterna para ela, que estava de joelhos na cama. AAAH NÃO! JOELHOS NÃO! – 'O que você está fazendo aqui?'

'ACHEI!' – Jasper subitamente saiu debaixo da cama, erguendo uma lanterna idêntica a que eu segurava. – 'Ai, finalmente! Estava quase sufocando aqui dentro! Esme? Onde estão as garotas?'

'O que significa isso? Vocês não... '

'Mãe, aconteceu alguma coisa?' – Alice arqueou a sobrancelha só para piorar ainda mais minha situação. - 'Eu estava ajudando Jasper a encontrar a lanterna embaixo da cama. Você devia estar com as meninas!'

'N-Não é que... ' – Engoli seco, querendo mais que tudo enfiar minha cabeça em um buraco bem fundo. – 'Vocês estavam demorando muito, então eu vim aqui ver se precisavam de alguma coisa!'

'É que no escuro tudo fica mais complicado!' – Jasper riu, batendo em suas roupas para tirar a poeira. – 'Agora só falta achar as pilhas e pronto!'

'Ah! Então eu quero ajudar vocês!' – Suspirei, me pondo no centro do quarto. – 'Afinal, quanto mais pessoas melhor!'

'Mãe, você quer mesmo deixar Bella e Rose sozinhas?' – Não adianta, vou ficar e pronto! Ela ainda vai me agradecer por isso! – 'Não precisa! Nem vamos ficar aqui por muito tempo e... '

'Eu insisto!' – Preciso vigiar esses dois, custe o que custar. – 'Acharemos mais rápido assim! Espero não estar incomodando!'

'N-Não Esme! Que isso!' – Jasper coçou a cabeça, expressando estar nervoso. – 'Você pode começar a procurar no closet, por exemplo!'

'Tudo bem então!' – Sorri vitoriosa. – 'Alice, pode vir comigo?'

Ela olhou para mim incrédula, e eu logicamente fingi não prestar atenção. Ai, como é bom ser mãe!

'Alice? Vamos?'

'Ta mãe. ' – Ela caminhou pesadamente até mim, rumando em direção ao que parecia ser o closet. Ai, que bom que cheguei a tempo! Ou, quem sabe, eles realmente não iriam fazer nada demais. Porém, precisava ter uma conversa com Jasper para deixar bem claro certas coisas.

Ninguém vai encostar nela. Nem mesmo o filho do homem que agora era dono de meu coração.

**- x -**

_**ROSALIE HALE #**_

'Você ta aí? Emmett? ' – A claridade da janela ajudava na visão, pelo menos impedia de eu tropeçar em algo! Meu Deus, onde será que esse garoto sem cérebro se meteu?

'R-Rose? É você?' – Ouvi a voz abafada dele, ainda não sabendo de onde vinha.

'Não. Sou o bozó com voz de mulher!' – Revirei os olhos, prestando mais atenção em suas palavras. – 'Emmett, onde você está?'

'A barra ta limpa?' – Caminhei para mais perto da cama, onde a voz estava alta. – 'Não tem nenhum monstro aí?'

Subitamente fiquei de joelhos no chão, olhando por fim debaixo da cama. Mesmo no escuro, conseguia muito bem enxergar as linhas do rosto dele, me encarando desconfiado. Ele enlouqueceu de vez, SÓ PODE! Que maluco se esconde ali? Meu Deus, isso aqui cheira a meia velha! URGH! QUE NOOOJO!

'O que você está fazendo aí embaixo?' – Perguntei incrédula com a cena. Só falta ele chupar o dedo na minha frente. O que, sinceramente, não duvidava muito. – 'Monstro? Que palhaçada é essa? Bateu com a cabeça, foi?'

'Ei! Não é fácil procurar as coisas no escuro, ta? Principalmente pra mim!' – Ele tremeu, aos poucos saindo daquele buraco cheio de chulé. – 'E você sabe muito bem disso, sua danada!'

Ah, é verdade! Quase havia me esquecido desse pequeno detalhe. Emmett, o mais velho dos irmãos Cullen, alto e todo bombadão, tinha simplesmente medo do escuro. Não dá pra acreditar, eu sei, porém é a mais pura verdade! Já houve uma vez em que estávamos numa aula de vídeo e o professor precisava apagar as luzes. Ele soltou um grito que mais parecia uma mulher! O meu tímpano que sofreu, ficando dolorido por mais de uma semana!

'Sai logo daí Emmett!' – Exigi, não aguentando mais aquele cheiro. Será que alguém consegue lavar essas meias? Credo, acho que não. – 'Pare de agir feito criança!'

'Se o monstro não estiver aí, eu saio!' – É, parece que eu vou ter que entrar na palhaçada também!

'Não tem nada aqui Emmett, pode sair.' – Revirei os olhos, erguendo minha mão para ele.

'Mesmo?'

'Claro. Confie em mim!' – Sorri ao ver que ele retribuiu, aceitando minha ajuda. – 'Agora, me fala o que aconteceu pra você gritar daquele jeito. Fiquei preocupada até!'

Ele se calou, observando-me por um curto período de tempo com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Desviei o olhar, envergonhada.

'Foi o seguinte. ' – Ele riu um pouco, coçando a cabeça. – 'Eu estava procurando uma lanterna, até aí beleza, porque eu consegui me controlar. Mas do nada o abajur caiu e eu quase me urinei nas calças! Foi então que eu olhei pra baixo, um par de olhos vermelhos brilhantes e assustadores me encarando como se fosse me devorar! Berrei mesmo, e ainda me escondi na cama!'

'Nossa, que história incrível!' – Revirei os olhos, sendo totalmente irônica. – 'Pelo menos você achou alguma lanterna?'

'Ahm... '

'Não?' – Arqueei a sobrancelha.

'É!' – Afirmou, Ai Meu Deus, eu mereço mesmo!

'Foi o que pensei. ' – Disse, fazendo-o coçar a cabeça mais uma vez. – 'Melhor acharmos uma logo, antes que... '

Barulhos de passinhos ecoaram no quarto, tanto Emmett quanto eu pulamos com o som. Isso sim foi bastante estranho! Talvez monstro não fosse, mas havia alguma coisa ali.

'AAAAH! MONSTRO!' – Emmett saltou, pousando bruscamente em cima da cama. – 'ELE VAI ME COMER! TO MOOOORTO!'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Virei para ele, ouvindo o mesmo barulho novamente. – 'Não tem essa história de monst... '

Foi então que senti um leve peso em meus pés. Quando vi, me deparei com o mesmo par de olhos vermelhos que Emmett havia me falado, e só pra acrescentar a coisa não parava de fazer um barulhinho chato de "QUIIIIC! QUIIIIC!". Engoli seco, com certeza ficando mais branca que parede de hospital.

'! UM RAAATO! UM RAAAAATO!' – Gritei, pulando na cama também. Emmett se arrastou para a beira do móvel, eu atrás dele. – 'QUE NOOOOOOJO!'

'Barato? Como é que você pode PENSAR EM LIQUIDAÇÃO NUMA HORA DESSAS? O que as mulheres têm na cabeça, hein? Caracas!'

'MATA ELE EMMETT! MAAAAAATA!' – Sem pensar duas vezes empurrei Emmett para fora da cama, pensando que ele poderia me salvar pelo menos uma vez na vida. E o filho da mãe não me puxou pelo braço? Merda! Lá fui eu ao chão também. – 'AAAAAAAAAAAH!'

Ficamos em silêncio, esperando algum sinal daquela coisa mais que nojenta. Só me lembrei da última vez que falei com Bella, achando a desculpa dela um absurdo completo. E não é que ela tinha razão? Ai meu Deus, eu fui uma besta de ter desconfiado dela! Droga, agora me sentia a pior pessoa do mundo!

**MÚSICA:**  
_.com/watch?v=7Z2wTU8PONg&feature=related_

'Você o esmagou?' – Perguntei, me arrepiando toda só de pensar no bicho totalmente em forma de panqueca atrás de Emmett. – 'Ai credo! Eu é que não vou limpar esse troço!'

'Acho que ele fugiu... ' – Emmett disse por fim, encarando-me. – 'Não tem nada nas minhas costas, pelo menos não estou sentindo nada!'

'Uff. Isso é uma coisa boa!' – Suspirei, sacudindo a cabeça. Odeio ratos, simplesmente são as coisas mais asquerosas e nojentas da face da Terra! Andam em esgotos, roem as coisas... Urgh! HORRÍVEL! SIMPLESMENTE HORRÍVEL! – 'Se eu vir ele de novo, juro que desmaio!'

Ele ainda me fitava da mesma forma, e eu fiquei sem entender. Depois de tanto tempo, só agora percebi que estava em cima dele, minhas mãos apoiadas em seu duro e musculoso peitoral. Emmett podia ser um burro completo, mas o corpo dele era perfeito! Exatamente... o meu tipo. Involuntariamente, as palmas de minhas mãos começaram a sutilmente alisar o local, como se estivessem precisando fazer isso a todo o custo.

'Como você está?' – Emmett falou com expressão séria, botando sua mão levemente ao meu rosto. – 'Parece meus músculos amorteceram sua queda, hein? '

'A-Ah! Me poupe!' – Me afastei dele, encostando na cama. – Você já vai começar a falar do seu corpo agora?'

'Eu sei que ele é demais!' – Ele sentou-se ao meu lado, fazendo poses para mostrar os músculos. Ridículo! – 'Gosta disso aqui gata? Todas gostam!'

'Ai! Eu já vou descer!' – Rumei até a porta, já não aguentando mais as graças dele. Será que ele nunca vai parar de ser imbecil? – 'Não quero mais gastar minha saliva com você!'

'E-Ei gata, espera!' – Respirei fundo, virando lentamente em direção a ele.

'O que foi?'

'É que... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...' – Coçou a cabeça, me olhando meio cabisbaixo. Emmett subitamente havia mudado de comportamento, agora passando para uma expressão meio que... cuidadosa. Acho que eu estou ficando louca mesmo!

'Sim, eu sou toda ouvidos!'

'V-Você...' – Ele engoliu seco, prosseguindo. – 'Ficou mesmo preocupada comigo?'

'Meu Deus, e por que não ficaria?' – Me aproximei dele, rindo um pouco. – 'Só eu sei que você tem medo de ficar sozinho no escuro, e... bem... quando ouvi seu grito lá de baixo... fiquei um pouco aflita por você.'

'Obrigado, gata. ' – Ele sorriu, logo vindo me abraçar ternamente. – 'Você não precisava ter vindo aqui. Acho que já ta na hora de eu parar com essa palhaçada, né?'

'Concordo plenamente!' – Afirmei, retribuindo a carícia.

Nos separamos do abraço, a distância ainda sendo um pouco ousada de mais. Porém, eu não reagia da forma que esperava estando nessa proximidade com Emmett. Muito pelo contrário, agora me sentia... confortável. Talvez seja porque já tive esse tipo de intimidade com ele antes, quando estávamos "juntos". Foi a época mais louca e feliz da minha vida!

'Alguém já te disse que você é... linda?' – Ele suspirou, aconchegando sua mão em meu rosto de novo, e desta vez minha cabeça tombou de lado, sentindo o carinho. Os velhos tempos passaram pela mente, cada um alimentando meu atual sorriso.

'Pare com isso Emmett... ' – Exigi trêmula, respirando rápido de mais. – 'Por favor... '

'Eu sei que você não quer... ' – Fiquei totalmente arrepiada quando sua mão deslizou até minha nuca, aproximando minha cabeça para mais perto dele.

Pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, concordei com Emmett: eu não queria que ele parasse. Minha relação com Edward não estava boa, e sentia como se meu namorado tivesse me jogado em um canto qualquer e simplesmente esquecido. Por causa disso eu estava meio que carente e Emmett não estava ajudando muito agora. Pisquei duas vezes, vendo que era tarde demais para eu tentar me afastar.

E então seus grossos lábios tocaram os meus, calma e lentamente. De modo instantâneo, joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, trazendo-o para mais perto de mim. Todas as memórias que eu tive com ele ficaram vivas de novo: o gosto de seu beijo, o jeito como ele puxava minha cintura contra a dele... como se não tivesse se passado praticamente um ano inteiro desde que nos separamos. Entreabri os lábios, permitindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo.

O que eu estava fazendo era o pior erro que podia cometer, mas agora não importava. Edward não cumpria seu papel direito, ele não me dava valor, não ficava comigo e muito menos prestava atenção em mim. Emmett era totalmente o oposto do irmão. Com esses pensamentos, deixei que ele me jogasse na cama, beijando fortemente meu pescoço enquanto rasgava minha blusa.

Subitamente ele parou, os olhos fixados em mim.

'O... que foi?' – Perguntei ofegante.

'Gata... você faz... muita saudade...' – Respondeu, na mesma situação que eu. Ele me beijou de novo, desta vez se concentrando em meu busto. Suspirei alto com isso. – 'Rose... eu te am...'

Calei seus lábios com um beijo antes que ele estragasse tudo. Mas, as palavras quase pronunciadas altas e claras fizeram meu coração pular em resposta, querendo mais que tudo retribuir com o mesmo ardor que Emmett expressava. Ser amada é a melhor coisa do mundo.

E era **disso** que eu precisava, ser _**amada.**_

Naquele momento, minha vontade finalmente estava sendo saciada. Mas, eu desta vez sentia algo diferente crescendo dentro de mim, sendo incapaz de poder explicar. Vou aproveitar o momento, isso eu deixo pra depois.

**- x -**

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

'Bella, pare de fazer isso. Vai acabar se machucando pra valer. '

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

Essa já era a vigésima quarta vez que a via ir de encontro contra a porta. Sabia que não adiantaria nada que ela fizesse, ainda estaríamos aqui dentro até a luz retornar. Pra ver como o mundo dá voltas!

'Merda!' – Ela xingou, caindo no chão. – 'Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo?'

'Você acha que está sendo agradável ficar aqui dentro com uma maluca histérica?' – Suspirei, não tendo certeza do que dizia. – 'E nem por isso estou reclamando. Aceite o fato de que estamos aqui e não vamos sair tão cedo!'

'Não!' – Ela levantou-se novamente, a expressão nervosa. – 'Aqui com você eu não fico!'

E lá foi ela de novo, desta vez batendo estrondosamente contra a porta. O barulho me fez saltar de onde eu estava, levantando para ir ajudá-la. Caída no chão, Bella segurava seu braço com cara de dor, sem sequer dar um grito para amenizar sua situação. A preocupação veio, e minha mente já vagava pelo pior.

'Você está bem?' – Ergui Bella com cuidado, vendo-a gemer um pouco. – 'Por acaso ficou doida? É tão difícil escutar o que eu digo pelo menos uma vez na vida?'

'Cala... a boca!' – Ela falou entre ranger de dentes, soltando levemente seu braço. – 'Não foi nada de mais, pode me soltar agora... '

'O quê? Você é totalmente louca mesmo!' – Ri, carregando-a em meus braços. O choque entre nossas peles criando arrepios em mim. – 'Eu vou te examinar, e não pense em me impedir. '

Ela ficou em silêncio, envolvendo meu pescoço com os braços para permitir que eu finalmente a erguesse direito. Bella podia ser cabeça dura, mas sabia à hora exata de parar com a teimosia quando precisava de ajuda. Era engraçado, porque eu agora sou a única ajuda que ela pode conseguir no momento. Tinha que admitir, isso sim era uma ironia completa!

A coloquei no chão, encostada em uma das imensas prateleiras cinza e meio empoeiradas do sótão. Tentei arduamente posicioná-la de modo confortável, não queria que ela sentisse dor. De alguma forma, aquilo me afetava também.

'Muito bem. Se você parar de ser teimosa e fizer o que eu digo, tudo vai ficar bem, okay? ' – Eu disse, sorrindo ao ver sua cara emburrada. – 'Vamos lá, deixe de ser assim!'

'Eu já concordei! Pare de me amolar!' – Ela virou o rosto, evitando me encarar. – Do contrário eu teria te batido há séculos!'

'Nossa, como você é agressiva!' – Comentei, levantando lentamente seu braço machucado. – 'E olha que eu não fiz nada.'

'Naquela hora você fez. ' – Disse, certamente lembrando-se da última vez em que eu... bem... havia a tentado. – 'E mereceu. '

'Tente esticar seu braço. ' – Falei, e ela o fez. O pior de tudo é que eu sabia que Bella estava certa, não podia ter feito aquilo com ela. Por Deus, sou namorado da melhor amiga dela! Podia ser o maior safado do universo, mas ainda sim restava um pouco de juízo em mim. – 'Ótimo. Agora tente dobrá-lo. '

'Ai!' – Ela reclamou, mordendo os lábios. – 'Devagar aí, ta?'

Não me controlei, rindo de seu comentário. Meu Deus, como ela é inacreditável! Me fazia rir até numa situação dessas! Bella se emburrou, e eu me abri mais ainda na gargalhada.

'Você me paga, Edward. Minha desgraça não tem nada de engraçado!' – Droga! MINHA BARRIGA ESTÁ DOENDO! – 'Você gosta mesmo de pedir pra apanhar, não é?'

'Não se preocupe, seu braço vai ficar bom. ' – Respirei fundo, parando finalmente de rir. – 'Só foi uma batida de mau jeito, agora fique quieta e não faça mais nada, tudo bem? '

'Parece que não tenho outra escolha, não?' – Suspirou, encostando sua cabeça na prateleira. – 'Você era a última pessoa que eu queria que estivesse aqui comigo. '

'Uou. Isso me deixou chateado!' – Ironizei, revirando os olhos. – 'E me permita adivinhar, tudo isso porque você me odeia?'

'É. Isso mesmo. Eu te odeio. ' – Seus olhos chocolate foram cobertos por suas pálpebras, impedindo-me de admirá-los. – 'É muito desconfortável ficar perto de você.'

'Eu diria que não se sente desconfortável. ' – Falei, sutilmente me aproximando dela. – 'E sim... atraída. '

'Ah! Pela morde Deus, de onde você tirou isso? ' – Aposto meu Volvo prata que ela ficou nervosa com minha observação. – 'Eu? Atraída por você? Eu tenho namorado, muito obrigada!'

'E como ele é?'

'Ele é meigo, cuidadoso, bonito... ' – Ela finalmente me olhou, séria. – 'E principalmente NUNCA seria capaz de me trair. Como VOCÊ fez!'

'Que foi? Vai me culpar agora por ser homem agora?'

'Você se acha homem por trair Rosalie?' – Ela se impressionou. – 'Meu Deus. Você é um monstro. '

'Eu não quis dizer isso!' – Retruquei, ficando nervoso. Droga! Odeio quando ela não entende o que eu falo! – 'É que... eu só não achei a pessoa certa. Ainda. '

'E por causa disso você se vê no direito de botar imensos pares de chifres em Rosalie?' – Bufou, só não me batendo por causa do braço. – 'Então por que você está com ela? Pra sentir o gostinho de ter uma garota a seus pés?'

'Vou ser sincero com você. Só porque ninguém vai acreditar no que disser. ' – Nosso semblante tornou-se sério. – 'Rosalie é uma das garotas mais bonitas que já vi em toda minha vida. E não quero deixá-la escapar assim. '

'COMO É QUE É?' – Ela gritou, e eu não a impedi. – 'VOCÊ PENSA QUE PODE FAZER AS PESSOAS ASSIM? COMO SE FOSSEM UM TROFÉU A SER MOSTRADO? POR ACASO VOCÊ NÃO TEM CORAÇÃO?'

'Primeiro: abaixe esse tom, eu não estou gritando com você. Segundo: Você acha mesmo que não tentei gostar de Rosalie?' – Ela se calou, me olhando de canto. – 'E ainda tento, só que... '

'Só que? '

'Há... uma coisa que está me atrapalhando um pouco...' – Disse, por fim me perdendo naqueles olhos castanhos, iluminados pelas trovoadas do lado de fora da casa.

**MÚSICA:**  
_.com/watch?v=K8Mz_kyRlWY&feature=PlayList&p=844C3E69A04008CC&playnext=1&playnext_from=PL&index=2_

**- x -**

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Juro que perdi o ar por longos segundos quando aquele olhar dourado pousou em mim. Eu não tinha mais a mínima ideia do que estava sentindo. Antes era raiva, agora... era incapaz de descrever. Mas, de um jeito muito esquisito, eu sabia que ele estava sendo sincero comigo, mesmo não tendo motivos para isso.

'O que é? Mulheres de mais no seu pé?' – Perguntei com muito custo. – 'Não vejo como isso pode ser um problema... '

'Não. ' – Ele respondeu, seu olhar mais intenso que antes. – 'Bem, mais ou menos. '

'Você precisa é se apaixonar, isso sim!' – Disse, fazendo-o rir. – 'Aí vai aprender de uma vez por todas a nunca fazer isso com as pessoas. '

'É verdade... ' – Ele se aconchegou na prateleira, encostando seu ombro no meu. – 'Acho que... nunca senti esse tipo de coisa por ninguém.'

'Bom... pra tudo tem uma primeira vez, não?' – Indaguei, dando de ombros. Ele sorriu. – 'Esse é o meu ponto de vista. '

'Mas, talvez eu já tenha sentido algo próximo a isso. ' – Disse, fechando os olhos enquanto suspirava. Acho que estava relembrando. – 'Há muito tempo atrás, quando ainda morava em Forks. Eu... gostava muito de uma garota, mas era um completo retardado para chegar nela. Tinha um amigo que sempre incentivava a isso, só que... acabei pegando ele com a garota. Na verdade, não sei como considerava ele meu amigo, já que sempre buscava novas formas de me humilhar na frente de todos. '

'Que tipos de humilhações?' – Arrisquei, já sabendo que não teria resposta.

'Brincadeiras de mau gosto, de todos os tipos. Tantas que nem consigo dar exemplo!' – Ele riu sem humor. – 'Apanhei muito para ser o que sou agora, mas eu precisava mudar. Estava cansado de ser humilhado. '

'Edward... ' – Seu nome causou estranhas sensações em mim. – 'Por que você me contou tudo isso?'

'Só acho que, mesmo com nossas desavenças, eu... ' – Ele sorria ternamente, fazendo meu coração saltar. – 'sinto que não sou capaz de esconder nada de você, Bella. Tenho certeza que posso confiar em você. '

'Por que... eu?' – Eram tantas perguntas que até se perdiam em minha mente.

'Boa pergunta. ' – Ele riu um pouco, me olhando intensamente de novo. Meu Deus do céu, faça-o parar com isso! Está me deixando LOUCA!

'É... parece que sim...' – Ficamos calados por um tempo, quebrando o silêncio com risadas envergonhadas.

'Então... você tem namorado, não? Você o ama?'

'Não... Ahm... QUER DIZER... SIM! SIM!' – Fiquei nervosa, pois havia me perdido o admirando. – 'Senão eu não estaria com ele, né?'

'Você fala uma coisa, mas seu rosto diz outra. ' – Ele sorriu torto, aproximando-se de mim. – 'Parece que não está tão certa sobre isso. '

'C-Claro que sim!' – O que será que ele estava querendo dizer com isso? – 'Ele é meu melhor amigo, como não posso amá-lo?'

'Então você está com ele só porque é conveniente?' – Arqueou as sobrancelhas, me pegando de surpresa. – 'Isso não é uma coisa muito honesta, não?'

'Eu ainda estou aprendendo a gostar dele, só isso! ' – Falei, engolindo seco. Do nada, nós dois rimos.

'Meu Deus! Não é que estamos na mesma situação?' – Nós riamos alto, o meu estômago doendo demais. – 'Isso sim eu não acredito!'

Edward passou seu braço em volta de meu ombro enquanto nos divertíamos. Era incrível como ele tinha o poder de alterar o meu humor. Tecnicamente eu deveria estar com o ódio corroendo em mim, mas não, estava ali, conversando com ele. O pior de tudo é que... eu estava... gostando!

'Tudo bem, é melhor nós pararmos!' – Ele disse, ainda risonho. – 'Senão vou ter um ataque aqui. '

Paramos de falar, ambos percebendo o quão próximos estávamos um do outro. Instantaneamente nossas respirações ficaram ofegantes, meus olhos tremendo e direcionados em seus lábios.

'É mesmo... melhor nós... pararmos. ' – Respondi, virando um pouco meu rosto de lado. Assim que Edward percebeu o movimento, segurou minha cabeça com uma das mãos, fazendo-me encará-lo novamente.

'Sabe por que eu não estou conseguindo gostar de Rosalie do jeito que você quer?' – Seus olhos fixaram-se nos meus, a mão em meu rosto ficando cada vez mais quente. Eu estava vermelha. – 'Porque... do jeito mais absurdo de todos... estou me sentindo completamente atraído por você, Bella... '

'Por favor, Edward, pare com isso... ' – Aquelas palavras me acertaram como adagas, perfurando bem devagar em meu peito. – 'Não é certo, eu... '

'Shh. Não fale mais nada... ' – Ele sussurrou, respirando perto de meus lábios. – 'Apenas... sinta. '

Fechei os olhos devagar, deixando-me levar pelo momento. Senti fortes arrepios com as sensações dos lábios de Edward beijando as curvas de meu pescoço, subindo lentamente em direção ao queixo. Os lábios macios daquele homem passeavam livremente da nuca até a mandíbula, me dando a oportunidades de sentir coisas que jamais pensaria. Meu Deus, como aquilo era bom!

Minhas mãos se posicionaram em seus cabelos, empurrando levemente sua cabeça para perto. Ele respirava fundo em minha pele, mordendo-a com carinho. Aquilo já estava me levando à loucura, meus lábios praticamente gritando para tê-los junto aos dele.

Ambos estávamos conectados de alguma forma com aquelas carícias. Acontecia algo especial ali, capaz de parar o tempo e nos fazer esquecer todas as complicações a nossa volta. Era somente eu e ele, sozinhos, em meio a escuridão da chuva. A cada toque que seus lábios davam, eu apertava seus cabelos, fazendo com que ele gemesse em resposta. Não queria abrir os olhos, pois logo o momento mágico acabaria.

O mundo continua girando, mas, naqueles míseros e raros instantes, ele parou completamente. Talvez estivéssemos assim só há segundos, que para mim pareciam anos. Meu corpo tremia feliz com a possibilidade, certo de que um dia eu o teria como meu. Haha, que idiota eu sou.

Mas, não conseguia evitar. Eu estava atraída por ele sim, não podia mais negar. Era simplesmente impossível agora.

Foi então que decidida, segurei seu rosto, abrindo os olhos lentamente. Por coincidência, ele também estava de olhos abertos, e eu podia muito bem me ver através do reflexo de sua íris dourada. Uma das visões mais lindas do mundo.

'Bella... ' – Ele sussurrou meu nome, mordendo levemente meu lábio inferior.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água para mim. Puxei seu rosto contra o meu, acabando completamente com a distância entre nós. E então seus lábios mornos tocaram os meus, trazendo-me sensações indescritíveis. Eu não conseguia segurar, havia uma coisa muito forte ali.

E era muito mais que uma simples atração, disso eu tinha certeza.

(SEASON 2) Capítulo 8: CORRENTES E TPM!

_**ROSALIE HALE #**_

Meu Deus, como é que eu pude ser tão fraca? Eu estou perdida, PERDIDAMENTE PERDIDA!

Droga. Por que eu caio na tentação tão fácil?

Respirei fundo em meio ao chão gelado sob minhas costas. As luzes ainda não tinham voltado, e ainda bem que isso não aconteceu! Não sei como iria encarar Emmett depois do de tudo o que fizemos aqui. Ainda estava encostada em seu peitoral robusto e, infelizmente, nu. Também não estava muito diferente.

Onde será que minha roupa se meteu?

'Emmett... ' – Suspirei, me policiando para não encará-lo. – 'Precisamos sair daqui... antes que alguém venha nos procurar.'

'Não esquenta Rose, pode ter certeza que ninguém vai subir aqui em cima. Afinal... estamos procurando uma lanterna...' – Ele riu alto, e meu coração doeu. – 'E parabéns! Você achou uma! HAHAHA!'

Se depender dele, acho que nunca vamos sair desse chão. Não que eu não tenha gostado de passar esse tempo com Emmett, mas, foi errado. Porém, a idéia de simplesmente ter alguém se importando comigo de novo, fez esse erro parecer necessário na minha cabeça.

Edward... ISSO TUDO É CULPA SUA! CUSTA VOCÊ ME DAR MAIS UM POUCO DE ATENCAO?

'Você não sabe há quanto tempo eu queria te ter aqui comigo de novo...' – Emmett sussurrou em minha cabeça, me deixando impressionada com aquelas palavras. Desde quando ele era tão doce assim? – 'Por que demorou tanto pra perceber que eu ainda sinto sua falta?'

Faz tanto tempo que eu não ouço alguém dizer essas coisas bonitas pra mim. Desde que comecei a namorar Edward...

Droga! Foco Rosálie! Emmett pode ser gato, gostoso, bom de cama, e agora meigo, fofo, cuidadoso...

Mas, ele não é seu namorado oficial! SE TOCA!

'Emmett... por favor, pára com isso.' – Me desvencilhei de seus braços, torcendo para que ele não insistisse no assunto. – 'Não era pra ter acontecido! Foi um momento de fraqueza meu! Esquece disso Emmett!'

'Não era isso que eu ouvia quando estávamos na maior intimidade debaixo no chão e...'

Ok. Ele quer mesmo me deixar pior do que já estava. Como é que eu fui me meter a ponto disso? Meu Deus, e eu ainda gostei de ter ficado com ele!

Pra ver como meu nível de carência estava alto...

Então as lembranças dele me envolvendo contra seu corpo invadiram minha mente. Nossos corpos quentes um no outro, roçando em meio ao escuro, gemidos de loucura e...

'Você achou uma lanterna ou não?' – Balançando a cabeça, andei vagarosamente na tentativa de tatear minhas roupas. Quase escorreguei em meio ao tecido, mas, com o vale existente entre meu dedão maior e o ao lado dele, consegui pendurar as peças no pé e ergue-las até minhas mãos.

'Achei faz um tempão, mas...' – Ele chegou mais perto, puxando-me para ele enquanto vestia minha roupa. – 'Cara, você acha mesmo que eu iria me lembrar da lanterna com você aqui, e assim? NUNCA!'

'SEU NOJEEENTO!' – Disse, sentindo meu rosto ruborizar. – 'Me larga! Quero me vestir, agora!'

'E o nosso segundo round?'

'SEGUNDO ROUND? VOCÊ ENDOIDOU DE VEZ FOI?'

'Só se for de tanto querer você!' – Ele me encochou, a situação ficou pior ainda. Ai Meu Deus, essas pernas não existem! – 'Por favor, morena, fica comigo... fica...'

Emmett suspirava em meu cangote, meus olhos tremendo em busca de foco. Droga, como é que ele ainda conseguia mexer comigo daquele jeito? Sinceramente eu não consigo entender!

'Emmett, pára com isso...' – Minha voz falha não ajudou, o que só fez ele entender as coisas de jeito errado.

'Quem dera se eu tivesse botão de desligar, mas, já que não, eu agradeço...'

E lá foi ele me agarrar de novo, pelo menos eu estava vestida! Atacou meu pescoço, com certeza se achando um vampiro ou algo do tipo. Eu o aceitava como Drácula, numa boa...

Respirei fundo entre as mordidas brutais que Emmett insistentemente dava em meu pescoço, e aquilo já estava me levando à tentação novamente.

Foco. Foco. Foco!

'Emmett... pára...' – Suspirei, ele novamente tentando tirar minha blusa. Com pouca vontade, empurrei-o para longe, sentindo seus olhos arregalados em mim. – 'CHEGA EMMETT!'

Ele cambaleou para trás, caindo sentado na cama.

'Você quer na cama agora? Tudo bem! O bom que ela quica e vai às alturas! MUAHAHAHA!' – Não sei por que, mas aquelas palavras me causaram um aumento de excitação muito grande. Meu Deus, a loucura está exposta! – 'Vamos morena, afogar o ganso nunca é de mais!'

'Emmett! NÃO!' – Ajeitei minha roupa à medida que me recompunha, respirando fundo. – 'É tão difícil de perceber que eu não quero nada com você?'

Ele me olhou surpreso, mas depois riu. Droga, isso não estava ajudando muito.

'Emmett. Eu estou falando sério. '

'Ôh minha morena, eu também tava com saudades suas!' – Ele me agarrou novamente, alisando aquela mão enormemente enorme (e isso existe?) em minhas costas. MERDA! EU AMO QUANDO FAZEM ESSE TIPO DE COISA COMIGO! PUTA MERDA, ESTOU FERRADA! – 'Deixe desse lero e venha pra mim, baby!'

'EMMETT CHEGA!' – Empurrei-o para longe, ficando atordoada com ele sem muito contato físico comigo. Pela morde Deus, já não me basta o que aconteceu aqui há pouco tempo! – 'POR FAVOR, DÁ PRA ME OUVIR?'

Bem, eu consegui o que queria, mas do jeito que eu tive que fazer me deixava agonizante. Os fins justificam os meios, não é?

'Ah meu saco! Fala rápido pra nós fazermos o oba-oba de novo, quero segundo round!' – Olhei-o seriamente, seus braços cruzavam-se entre seu grande peitoral.

'Não vai segundo round, Emm.' – Não consegui ser mais séria quando vi Emmett com ar desconsolado. Aquilo doeu muito. – 'Emmett, entenda. Eu fui fraca, a culpa foi da carência. Sinto muito, mas... não dá mais pra nós.'

'Essa foi muito boa, morena!' – Ele riu, mas dessa vez forçadamente. Estava começando a captar a mensagem. – 'Vem aqui, e ME ABRAÇA E ME BEIJA, ME CHAMA DE MEEEEO AMOOOR...'

Droga. Por que de tudo ele tem que fazer brincadeira, e ainda sim eu consigo segurar a gargalhada!

'Eu sei Emmett. Mas me desculpe, eu não quero nada com você. ' – Suspirei, engolindo o bom humor causado por ele. – 'Eu estou com Edward agora, entenda.'

Sua boca se abriu, e depois concentrou seu olhar para o lado. Deslizei minha mão pelo rosto até chegar a minha boca, mordendo meus dedos fechados. Não sabia o que fazer naquela situação.

'Então... por que você...' – Ele virou-se para a cama, olhando-me de volta.

'Eu... sinceramente não sei...' – Mordi meus dedos com mais força, como se isso me ajudasse em algo. – 'Edward está frio e distante comigo, e eu me sinto tão... sozinha. E você vem, chegando desse jeito em mim... e acho que não consegui resisti. A culpa foi minha, você não merece. '

'Então deixe Edward!' – Ele agarrou minhas mãos em um salto. Como assim? – 'Deixa ele Rose, e fica comigo! Eu olho pra você e por incrível que pareça, consigo ver como você sofre. Ele não te dá valor, EU te dou! **Eu sou a sua metade da laranja, Rosalie!**'

Ta legal. Vou fingir que não ouvi isso.

'Emmett, eu vou ficar com Edward. Eu sinto que ainda tenho chance com ele... '

'Não Rose, você tem chance comigo. ' – Emmett soltou uma de minhas mãos, posicionando a outra no vale entre seu peitoral definido. – 'Eu sinto tanta falta sua. Rosalie, eu te... '

'Eu não quero ouvir. ' – Quase gritei e ele se assustou. Ajeitando a roupa em meu corpo, parti em direção a porta, abrindo-a e parando subitamente lá. – ' Por favor, Emm, esqueça o que aconteceu ta? Não vai mais se repetir. Eu prometo.'

'Morena, espera!'

'Te vejo lá embaixo. ' – Fechei a porta, suspirando. Pronto, estava feito.

Por mais que fosse errado ficar com Emmett, eu adorei, Estranho não? Aqueles ombros largos, musculosos... PÁÁÁÁÁRA COM ISSO ROSALIE, FOOOOOCO! Agora preciso me concentrar em coisas mais importantes.

Como, por exemplo, onde está o meu namorado?

**- x -**

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

As correntes elétricas entre nossos corpos não paravam. Fluíam livremente em harmonia, deixando o momento mais delicioso. Como uma garota simples daquela era capaz de mexer comigo assim? Pela primeira vez, eu pude sentir meu coração palpitar mais rápido que o normal.

Derrepente me peguei imaginando se meu pai tivesse decidido realmente ficar em Forks, montando sua vida lá e tendo a possibilidade de conhecer Bella antes dessa confusão toda. Aquela cidade proporcionou a mim as piores lembranças, ficando somente atrás da morte de minha mãe. Nunca vou esquecer o que Jacob Black fez comigo, a humilhação que passei. Todos o conhecem da minha família, e sabem muito bem o ódio mortal que sinto por aquele índio medíocre.

Suspirei, infelizmente chegando a hora de soltar Bella dos meus braços. Agora, compreendendo mais as coisas que se passavam por minha cabeça à medida que ficava próximo dela, tomei consciência de que não queria largá-la, mas, era preciso.

Por fim nos separamos, e eu já tinha tudo gravado em minha mente do que estava prestes a acontecer. Bella completamente histérica e maluca, socando-me até não ter mais forças. Pelo menos desta vez eu estava preparado, pronto para qualquer tipo de ataque vindo da laranjinha louca.

Mas, completamente diferente do que imaginava, nada aconteceu.

Hã? Não entendi agora.

Ainda estava de olhos fechados, esperando alguma ação da parte dela. Como não veio nada, abri meu olho direito, vendo que as pálpebras ainda cobriam seus olhos. Bella não se mexia, totalmente petrificada onde estava.

'Ahm... ' – Limpei a garganta, finalmente visualizando-a direito. – 'Essa não era à hora em que você me batia por eu ter te beijado?'

Bella lentamente abriu seus olhos, me deixando numa ansiedade que causava dor física. Também fiquei parado ali, com medo de que qualquer movimento brusco causasse alguma besteira. Na verdade, até que não estava tão ruim ficar sem mover um músculo, já que eu estava totalmente preso naquele olhar castanho...

Foi então que, finalmente, ela surtou.

Respirei aliviado pelo simples fato de não estar de cara vermelha agora. Ela bruscamente se levantou, gemendo e chutando ar, talvez tentando espessar a raiva. E que estranha maneira de fazer isso.

'Bella, o que você está fa... ' – Tentei me chegar perto dela novamente, devagar para não ser pego pelos socos.

'Não. Se aproxima. De. Mim. ' – Pronunciou cada palavra, alta e claramente. No mesmo lugar parei, encarando-a. – 'Fica. Aí. '

'Isso é alguma terapia pra loucos, por acaso?' – Ergui a sobrancelha, rindo de sua expressão esquisita. – 'Não adianta esconder. Você não bate bem da cabeça, sério! '

Bella grunhiu alto, batendo o pé. Só espero não pegar essa doença, acabar que nem ela era a última coisa que iria querer na vida. Garota anormal essa, não?

'QUE MERDA! ' – Sua respiração era pesada. – 'Pela Morde Deus! O que foi que eu te fiz? '

'Hã? Ficou doida?' – Perguntei risonho. Eu não me reconhecia mais!

' AAH DROGA!' – Ela foi até uma das prateleiras e bateu a cabeça três vezes. – 'EU SOU UMA IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA!'

Fiquei ali parado, tentando decifrar tanto minha atitude quanto a dela. Eu estava totalmente consciente do que havia feito, do completo ato de loucura que aconteceu. O segundo consecutivo, pra falar a verdade. Só de pensar nisso o sorriso em meu rosto era incontrolável, simplesmente saía. Estranho, não? Minha vontade agora era de levar tudo na brincadeira, rir de qualquer coisa! Eu até parecia... feliz.

'Você age assim só pra me provocar, não é?' – A encarei, sem entender. – 'Não se faça de sínico! Por acaso ainda não percebeu a GRAVIDADE DO PROBLEMA?'

'Que eu sou o namorado da sua melhor amiga e mesmo assim nos beijamos?' – Fingi estar pensando, mas logo a respondi. – 'Sim. Por quê? '

'POR QUÊ?' – Ela ficou surpresa com minha resposta. E eu também. – 'Será que nunca passou pela sua cabecinha oca que isso NÃO É CERTO?'

'Eu sei. E, sinceramente, isso é muito engraçado!' – Dei um sorriso maroto, ela bufou.

'MAS EU ME IMPORTO!' – Disse, colocando a mão no peito. – 'O QUE FIZEMOS É LOUCURA!'

'Correção. O que VOCÊ fez. ' – Levantei o indicador, sinalizando negativamente. – 'Você que me agarrou. '

'AAAH!' – Ela gritou, tendo um chilique novamente. – 'Quer saber? Não tem como você entender o que eu estou pensando, já que é um canalha completo! Não adianta gastar minha saliva com você, que SACO! '

'Ei, ei, pimentinha!' – Fui encurtando a distância devagar para que ela não percebesse – 'Ta legal, olha. Por que você não respira um pouco e tenta se acalmar, hein? '

'Não sei se percebeu, mas com você agindo assim, não dá pra se acalmar! ' – Ela me olhou do canto dos olhos, ainda não percebendo que estávamos mais próximos.

'Por que senão podemos nos beijar de novo?'

Ela ficou me encarando seriamente, essa expressão sim me deu medo.

'Brincadeirinha! Desculpe!' – Logo retirei, tomando a desejada posição séria que ela queria. – 'E... desculpe também por aquilo. '

'Não, Edward! Aquilo NÃO TEM desculpa!' – Sua voz aumentou em um oitavo. – 'Eu juro que tentei ser legal com você, ser sua amiga mesmo depois da traição! Acha que eu sou o quê, por acaso? Um objeto? '

Encarei-a, não conseguindo entender o que se passava na cabeça dela naquele momento. Com meu silêncio, Bella se descontrolou de novo, mas por pouco tempo. Respirou fundo, o olhar sério em mim.

'Não faça essa sua cara de sínico! Está óbvio demais!' – Grunhiu. – 'Você não tem o direito de brincar comigo! E nem COM NINGUÉM!'

COMO É QUE É?

'É isso o que você tem na cabeça?' – Perguntei seco, fixando meu olhar no dela e diminuindo o resto da distância entre nós. – 'Que tudo o que estou fazendo é pra te **usar**? '

'E tem um motivo melhor?'

E, mais uma vez, ficava sem resposta. Droga, como ela sempre conseguia fazer as perguntas certas? Isso realmente me deixava louco! Na verdade, essa era uma das principais perguntas que ecoavam no meu questionário particular, que infelizmente eu ainda não tinha resposta. Mas, de onde ela tirou essa ideia estúpida de que eu estaria A USANDO? ESSA FOI A COISA MAIS RIDÍCULA QUE JÁ OUVI DELA!

Bom, isso tudo só me dava mais certeza ainda de como eu era um perfeito canalha. Então, assim que as mulheres me veem quando ajo dessa maneira com elas? Um safado? Como é que não havia me dado conta disso antes?

Consequentemente, graças a ela, eu começava a ver as coisas de um jeito diferente. Eu começava a ver meus erros, que, pra falar a verdade, não eram poucos. O pior é que ela estava certa, mas, eu não podia controlar. Havia algo forte ali, mais do que qualquer um de nós dois pudesse evitar.

Droga, não quero ser um canalha. Não com... ela.

**- x -**

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

E de novo estávamos discutindo. Até quando isso iria continuar? Eu estava tão cansada de toda aquela situação! Por que simplesmente ele não me deixa em paz e corre pros braços de Rosalie, como deveria ser?

'Você não sabe de nada. ' – Ele falou friamente, e aquilo me partiu o coração. Na verdade, cada palavra que eu dizia naquele momento era uma flecha certa no meu peito, mas, era necessário.

'Não preciso. Isso já é o bastante pra mim. ' – Se ele queria assim, então eu concordo. – 'Você me dá... nojo, Edward. '

Seu olhar baixou perante o meu, e eu tive uma vontade enorme de abraçá-lo. Percebi que, aquilo de alguma forma havia o machucado. Minha respiração era pesada, praticamente parando diante dele. Droga! Por que isso agora?

Aguente firme Bella, você precisa, você PRECISA! Assim ele não te procura mais e todos terminam com um final feliz e sem mais traições!

MERDA! ALGUÉM ME MATA! EU ESTOU PEDIIINDO! ME DEEM UM TIRO, POR FAVOOOOR!

Droga. Nunca ninguém me escuta.

'Pelo visto, minha brincadeira acabou. ' – Ele sorriu amargamente, parando de olhar o chão. – 'Logo que estava me divertindo tanto! '

Aquilo foi um choque pra mim.

'Parece que não é tão burra quanto pensei. Tudo bem, existem milhares de você por aí! ' – Suspirou sínico. – 'Mas, se prefere que eu brinque com outra, tudo bem. Você é ingênua de mais pra essas coisas. '

E pensar que por um simples e curto momento eu poderia estar errada sobre ele. Aquilo foi o fim do poço, não conseguia nem pensar direito. Histérica, maluca e intrometida eram xingamentos que eu podia suportar, mas ouvir da boca dele que só estava me usando? Eu não aguentei.

As luzes então se ascenderam, mas isso não foi motivo para eu me mover. Bem que queria, mas aquelas palavras ainda estavam na minha cabeça.

Meu Deus, é lógico que ele é um sem coração. E eu, estúpida, caí no jogo dele.

'E eu, por um momento acreditei que você tivesse mudado. ' – Minha voz falhou, mas eu não iria me desmoronar por ele. Edward não merecia.

'Espero que goste de desapontamentos. ' – Falou, e minha mão subitamente voou na cara dele.

'Canalha!' – Não sei se ele entendeu, pois eu havia colocado a mesma mão que eu tinha batido em minha boca, saindo correndo daquele lugar. A única coisa que almejava era enfiar a cara em um travesseiro e fazer tudo quanto era macumba para não chorar, porque senão a situação iria piorar para o meu lado. E ainda tenho que encarar Rosalie com perguntas que não queria responder. Digue lá pessoal, eu sou ou não uma idiota? Mereço um troféu abacaxi por isso!

Andei sem vontade nenhuma pelos corredores, certa de que não iria me preocupar com Edward atrás de mim, e aquilo me agoniou muito. Ele conseguiu o que queria: me deixar totalmente balançada por ele. Droga, por que as coisas têm que ser assim?

Uma lágrima escorreu por meu rosto, e eu nem sequer senti. Será que isso significava alguma coisa? Sem pensar duas vezes, enxuguei o rosto com a costa da mão, ninguém poderia ver aquilo.

Já estava chegando à sala principal. Sabia disso só de ouvir as vozes alegres vindas de todos, certamente reunidos comemorando o fim do apagão. E lá vou eu ter que dar satisfações, o que eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de fazer.

Me encostei na parede do corredor, respirando fundo duas vezes. A vontade de chorar era incontrolável, queria me desabar ali mesmo! ENGOLE O CHOORO MOLECA! NÃO SEJA UM RAAATO!

Fiz o que me mandei, desviando o fato de eu ser meio peidada das ideias. Todo mundo tem isso, então nem venham me julgar! Quem nunca meditou consigo mesma que atire a primeira pedra!

Pelo menos por ISSO vocês não podem me julgar né? O resto, é o resto...

Ta legal, Bella. Tenha força, por agora! VAI! VAI!

Dei três pulinhos no lugar onde estava, torcendo para não cair. Respirei fundo uma última vez e, totalmente insegura, passei pelo corredor onde dava na sala iluminada.

E não é que todos estavam lá mesmo? Conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Bom, nada aconteceu pra que eles estivessem no meu estado, né? Afastei esses pensamentos, isso iria estragar todo o resto da minha auto-estima.

'BELLA!' – Rosalie (é, pra minha total surpresa) pulou em cima de mim, me abraçando com força. – 'Ai amiga! Onde você estava? '

Alice baixou nela por acaso? Ah não, ela também estava ali, sentada entre Esme e Jasper.

'Ei, ei! Calma!' – Abracei-a também, ainda um pouco assustada. – 'Eu só estava meio perdida! Mal de casa grande!'

'Ai amiga, me perdoa?'

Ta legal. Boiei.

'Hã?' – Foi só o que consegui balbuciar, sendo pressionada mais ainda contra Rosalie. Se esse era um jeito de me matar, ela estava conseguindo. SOCOOORRO!

'Tem realmente um RATO aqui, dá pra acreditar?' – Falou enterrada em meu ombro. – 'Ai credo, não quero nem lembrar de tão horrível que ele era!'

Espera um pouco. Eu ouvi isso mesmo ou imaginei? TINHA UM RATO MESMO AQUI? COMO É QUE PODE?

Bem, acho que só há uma explicação lógica pra esse tipo de acontecimento? DEUS ESTÁ DO MEU LADO! ELE AINDA ME AMAAA!

Por incrível que pareça, mesmo com minhas burradas básicas, ele ainda está comigo. Nossa, que bom que ele não desistiu de mim!

'N-Não esquenta com isso, Rose. Tudo bem!' – ri desconsertada, os olhos de todos centrados em mim.

'Bem, faz um tempinho que não mandamos dedetizar a casa, justamente por só voltarmos para cá esses tempos!' – Carlisle comentou, sorrindo. – 'Eu realmente sinto muito por esse incômodo, não vai acontecer de novo. '

'Parece que todos devemos desculpas a você, Bella. ' – Esme ajeitou-se entre Jasper e Alice, encostando no ombro de sua filha. Ai, coitada da minha anãzinha! – 'Espero que não esteja chateada!'

'O que? E-Eu?' – Nossa, alguém lá em cima realmente gosta muito de mim pra fazer minha mentira virar verdade. Vou ascender uma vela depois, prometo! – 'Lógico que não! Tudo bem, eu teria a mesma reação de vocês!'

'Ta legal, a gente entende. Mas... ' – Alice coçou a cabeça. Ai, já vem besteira. – 'Vê se tenta não deixar o Ed impotente ta?'

E todos caíram na gargalhada. Por tudo o que ele me falou, ficar impotente era o mínimo que ele podia fazer. Nenhum homem daquele tipo era merecedor de masculinidade, tem que ser castrado mesmo! Rosalie merece coisa muito melhor!

Tipo... Emmett, por exemplo.

Eu acho que eles se merecem, sinceramente. Emmett a ama muito, e eu sei que ela ainda se sente balançada por ele. Na verdade, nunca entendi como Rosalie conseguiu se encantar por Edward da maneira que ela está. Minha amiga de longa data nunca foi dessas de ter compromisso, sempre era rodeada por garotos e cortejada aos montes. Bem, parece que o safado tem uma espécie de veneno totalmente irresistível, que prende as presas de uma maneira incontrolável.

E isso não vai acontecer comigo, não mesmo.

'Oi pessoal. ' – Emmett se encaminhou até a sala também. Ele estava esquisito, até demais para o meu gosto, parecia... triste. Nesses dias todos de convivência, Emmett se tornara um grande amigo aqui, como se fosse meu irmão caçula de dois metros de altura. Incrível como podemos criar um carinho todo especial por alguém em poucos dias. Essas e muitas coisas eu aprendia aqui nessa casa. Enfim, chega de ser sentimental. Vou conversar com ele depois. – 'Ow, as luzes já voltaram. '

'Por que demorou tanto Emmett?' – Seu pai perguntou, curioso. – 'Rosalie desceu a tempos!'

'E-Eu só tava ao banheiro, sabe?' – Botou as mãos na cabeça, rindo. Emmett não sabe rir quando está triste com algo. Pra falar a verdade, ele não sabe esconder seus sentimentos como eu sei. – 'Demorei pra achar a porta do banheiro, só isso!'

'E você não estava com uma lanterna na mão?' – Jasper indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha enquanto Esme discretamente o empurrava para o final do sofá, para longe de Alice.

'Ahm... Aconteceu uma coisa muito, muuuuito engraçada com a lanterna...' – Com o dedo indicador, Emmett coçou sua testa. – 'Ela caiu na... privada. '

Todos trocaram olhares. Agora, a pergunta que não quer calar...

'Como é que você conseguiu fazer isso, Emmett?' – Esme perguntou, e todos riram.

'Ah, eu estava brincando com ela numa boa, aí ela caiu na privada. DÃÃ!' – Todos se entreolharam mais uma vez.

'Ta, e... brincando de que jeito?' – Todos ficaram calados com a minha pergunta.

'Ah, eu só estava... '

'Ah, pelo visto a luz resolveu aparecer!' – Edmundo enfim entra na sala, para meu total desgosto. Que ele morra, isso sim. Não, morrer não, ele tem que ser torturado vagarosamente mesmo pedindo penico. – 'Já não era sem tempo!'

'E vocês dois, por que demoraram?' – Falou Carlisle, virando-se para mim e o filho safado dele.

'Por incrível que pareça, ficamos presos no sótão. ' – Ele me olhou torto, e eu retribui com um olhar pior ainda. – 'Eu estava procurando uma lanterna, e ela do nada me aparece e fecha a porta!'

'Que é elétrica. ' – Jasper concluiu, e nós assentimos.

'Vocês ficaram sozinhos, lá dentro?' – Alice indagou, seus olhos com um ar de preocupação. Já sabia até o que ela estaria pensando, alguma coisa do tipo "MINHA SANTA PRADINHAAA, ROLOU ALGO LÁ DEENTRO!". Sabia que ela se segurava para não dar um escândalo, querendo saber o que teria acontecido lá dentro. Beijo, amasso, essas coisas. O pior que rolou, e eu nem tinha como negar isso a ela. – 'Até agora?'

'É tudo culpa dela. ' – Ele apontou pra mim. Siiim, ele vai me provocar agora? – 'Se Bella tivesse ficado aqui com vocês, não teria mofado lá dentro. '

'Se você não tivesse demorado tanto lá no fundo, não teria acontecido!' – Cruzei os braços bufante. QUE SÍNICO! – 'E isso tudo é culpa sua!'

'Não me culpe pelos seus erros, por favor. ' – GRRR! Eu odeio quando ele fala nesse tom comigo! BORÇAL! – 'Pelo menos os aceite!'

'OOORA SEU!'

'Meu Deus! Vai começar de novo?' – Rosalie interveio entre nós, se centralizado no meio. – 'Vamos lá, eu sei que vocês querem se dar bem!'

'Desde quando você se tornou terapeuta, Rose?' – Perguntei, arqueando a sobrancelha. Sinceramente, o que será que aconteceu? – 'E a resposta pra mim é não. Contanto que ele não venha mexer comigo, me dou por satisfeita!'

'Uma coisa que pelo menos concordamos! Até que fim!'

'Meu Deus! Que mau humor é esse!' – Esme levantou-se, Jasper e Alice se colidindo um no outro. Bem que eles gostaram! – 'Será que vamos precisar amarrar vocês dois para se entenderem de uma vez?'

'Eles ficaram presos no mesmo lugar, acho que não tem jeito mesmo!' – Alice deu de ombros entrelaçando suas mãos na de Jasper, Esme não gostou nada. – 'Só terapia!'

'ALOOOOW! É isso que eu estou tentando fazer!' – Retrucou Rosalie, fazendo Emmett ficar ainda mais cabisbaixo.

'Quer saber? Acho que não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui. ' – Bufei, cansada daquele papo sobre mim. Não é justo! É SEMPRE ELE QUE COMEÇA! Ai, só porque sou preta! Espera, não sou preta. AAAH, ESQUECE! – 'A luz já voltou e está tudo bem. Posso subir?'

'Não! Não!' – Carlisle falou após uma estranha face pensativa. O que será que ele tinha na cabeça. – 'É estranho, mas eu gostei da ideia!'

'Ideia de a Bella dar uma de revoltada e subir só pra não falarmos sobre o relacionamento dela com Ed?' – Emmett praticamente não respirou. Eu hein! MOOONSTRO! – 'Uau, que legal pai!'

'Emmett, cala a boca. ' – Disse seu pai. Uau digo eu, até mandão Carlisle continua lindo. MEEEDO DE MIM, relevem.

'Owww! Papis, essa doeu em mim!' – Emmett bateu em seu peito, fazendo cara de chorão. – 'Bem parece que sou seu filho!'

'Tudo bem, você se recupera Emmett. ' – Carlisle suspirou, e todos riram, inclusive eu.

'Ah, valeu!' – Falou o grandão, emburrado com a vida. Ele realmente estava esquisito. – 'Também te amo pai. '

'Te dou bença depois, tudo bem?' – Carlisle riu, limpando a garganta logo em seguida.

'Retome o pensamento Tio Carl, que eu ainda não entendi!' – Tio Carl? Alice estava ficando muito intima de Carlisle pro meu gosto. Tudo bem que agora ele era o sogro dela, mas enfim, nada muito exagerado! – 'Que ideia é essa?'

'Ela justamente veio de você, Alice. ' – Agora a face dele se tornou um pouco perversa, e isso me deu um calafrio meio estranho na barriga. – 'É estranho, mas e se acorrentarmos os dois?'

Não resisti. Simplesmente comecei a rir em meio àquela extensa sala, com todos eles me olhando. MEU DEEEUS! QUE HILÁRIOOO! MINHA BARRIGA TA DOENDO, TA DOENDO MUUUUUITO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

'Ta... Legal... Isso realmente... Foi... engraçado...!' – Suspirei várias vezes para recuperar o fôlego. – 'Posso subir agora?'

'Ow. Papai está falando sério. ' – Edmundo falou, assustado. – 'Você ficou louco?'

'Se é o único jeito de acabar com a briga, sim, eu fiquei louco. ' – Ele deu de ombros, indiferente. – 'E não adianta reclamar, está decidido!'

'COMO ASSIM?' – Exclamei, agora sim vou dar uma de revoltada. – 'EU NÃO CONCORDO COM ISSO DE MANEIRA NENHUMA! SINTO MUITO CARLISLE, MAS NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO!'

'Ah, você vai fazer sim, porque você está sob minha responsabilidade. ' – Esme completou, só para meu puro azar. O mundo está conspirando contra mim agora? – 'E você vai!'

'AAAH, MAS QUE DROGAAA!' – Bati o pé mesmo, nunca concordaria com aquilo! Meu Deus, que loucura! – 'EU TAMBÉM TENHO DIREITOO!'

'Eu tomo conta de você aqui, portanto eu decido!' – Esme estava me assustando. Será que eu estaria nesse exato momento em um pesadelo terrível. Hm, a hipótese era tão tentadora... – 'Por favor, Bella!'

'Ai, esquece! Vou subir!' – Bufando praticamente igual a um touro raivoso, saí batendo os pés em direção as escadas.

'Não concordo com isso também, Tio Cal!' – Só ouvi Rose reclamando, e dava total apoio! – 'Meu namorado, MEU! O que tem haver ela estar amarrada a ele, hein?'

'Você não quer que eles se acertem? Então não tope isso, mana linda!' – Alice interveio, só pra me deixar mais furiosa ainda. Droga, principalmente ela, que sabia de toda a história! Merda, ela devia estar apoiando isso só pra me provocar, não existe outra razão! E AGORA, O QUE EU FAÇO? REZO?

Fula da vida, rumei até o quarto, cansada de toda aquela história perseguindo meus tímpanos. Se eu soubesse que essas seriam as minhas férias inesquecíveis, não teria vindo nem por um decreto! EDWARD IDIOTA, I-D-I-O-T-A!

Que ele se exploda, LITERALMENTE!

Caindo na cama, as imagens de nós dois trancados dentro daquele porão/sótão ou sei lá o que aquilo por acaso seria, vieram em minha mente. Eu ficava muito nervosa na presença dele, por isso precisava evitá-la. Mas, na verdade, era também para impedir que eu fizesse algo muito errado, como agarrar ele ou coisa parecida. Vocês não têm noção de como eu estou com vontade de me dar um tiro!

_**(N.A: eu tbm quero me dar um tiro, mas isso vcs vão saber só nas notas finais, ok? Hihi!)**_

Meus olhos começaram a pesar, descansar a vista um pouco passou a ser uma ideia muito tentadora. Ah, pra quê eu vou discutir né? Fechei os olhos mesmo, deixando minha mente navegar desde praias abandonadas até essa minha viagem doida.

Antes de apagar, minha última lembrança foi de nada mais, nada menos que Edward. E por incrível que pareça ser, sorri com esse pensamento.

**- x -**

Imediatamente percebi as porcarias dos raios de sol invadindo o quarto E A MINHA CARA! Enfim, mas isso faz parte do dia. Meu Deus, como é que eu consegui dormir até o dia seguinte? Acho que me doparam e eu não nada de dar conta disso! Parece até que eu tomei aqueles chás esquisitos que Renée adora fazer com que eu tome quando estou com insônia.

'Ai! Que preguiça!' – Estiquei minhas pernas e meus braços, ouvindo um estranho barulho de correntes. – 'Nossa! Parece que eu não me levanto há dias!'

'È, isso realmente mostra o quanto você é sedentária. Vai acabar engordando assim!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' – Olhei instantaneamente para o lado, me assustando tanto que acabei caindo da cama. E a desgraça veio junto!

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Essa garota ainda vai me deixar surto! POR QUE TINHA QUE SER TÃO HISTÉRICA? Se eu pudesse expulsá-la daqui assim eu faria!

Tudo bem, talvez agora eu esteja exagerando. Não consigo ficar longe dessa garota, esse foi um dos motivos por, quem sabe, eu nem tenha relutado tanto antes de topar essa loucura de ficar acorrentado com ela.

E agora, por causa da estupidez dela, estava no chão, eu em cima de Bella.

'SAÍ DE CIMA DE MIM!' – Ela me empurrou, gentil como sempre. Até quando nós vamos ficar assim? – 'SEU TARADO!'

'Ah! Você se joga no chão e eu sou tarado?' – Ri, não tinha mais o que fazer mesmo! – 'Grande racionalidade Bella!'

'Por favor, POR FAVOR!' – Rangeu os dentes, fechando os olhos. – 'Não me diga que estamos presos UM AO OUTRO!'

'Ahm, ta legal. ' – Dei de ombros, fazendo sua vontade. – 'Não estamos presos um ao outro. '

'Ah é?' – Ainda por cima dela, me olhou com os olhos cerrados. – 'Então porque eu estou ouvindo um barulho de correntes? Um fantasma ta passando por aqui, é?'

'Você disse que era para eu falar que não estávamos presos!'

'Mas estamos não estamos?'

'Estamos. ' – Suspirei. Como essa garota é burra!

'AAAH MERDA!' – Ela levantou o braço acorrentado, ficando pasma com o que via. – 'Uma corrente... com algemas... de... ONCINHA? QUE COISA É ESSA?'

'Era a única que tinha. ' – Eu também estava revoltado com isso. Parecia que eu iria participar de uma espécie de filme pornográfico! Tudo bem que eu sou muito bom nessas coisas, mas não gosto disso. De filmes pornográficos, claro! – 'Emmett gosta muito disso.'

'Pra ele usar com as companhias dele? Ah! Que ótimo!' – E vem ela com seu tom sarcástico! – 'Eu precisava muito saber disso!'

'Ow, calma aí esquentadinha! Vamos nos divertir muito hoje!' – Meu Deus, em que merda eu fui me meter? – 'Por que eu topei fazer isso com essa idiota?'

'O que você disse?'

'Nada, nada!' – Engoli seco, certo de que se ela tivesse ouvido, já estaria morto agora.

'Olha, eu sei que eu sou irresistível pra você, mas dá pra sair de cima?' – Ela falou, fazendo uma pequena força em meu peito. – 'Você está invadindo meu espaço!'

'Não sei se percebeu, mas agora o seu espaço é o meu espaço. ' – Dei um sorriso torto. – 'Estamos presos um ao outro. Infelizmente. '

'Por uma corrente com algemas de oncinha, QUE LINDO!' – Ela deu ênfase na ultima frase, quase cuspindo na minha cara. Tudo bem, eu relevo. Ou não. – 'E eu falei para não fazerem isso! VOU MATAR TODO MUNDO LÁ EMBAIXO!'

'Justamente por isso que aproveitaram a deixa da sua hibernação de urso. ' – Como ela era besta! E... Linda... – 'Será que você ainda não se tocou disso?'

'Eu ainda estou custando a acreditar!'

'Por quê?' – Não precisava perguntar, já sabia a resposta. – 'Ah, eu sei. Porque você nunca imaginaria que seu maior desejo fosse realizado? Ficar acorrentada comigo?'

'Como é que é?' – Bingo. – 'Vai sonhando, metido!'

'Histérica. '

'Imbecil. '

'Besta. '

'Idiota!'

'Com licença, Sr. Edward. ' – A voz de Alphonse veio depois de três batidas solenes na porta. – 'Seu pai me pediu para subir. Arrumação de quartos. Posso entrar?'

'Esse seu mordomo me assusta!' – Bella comentou, ainda no chão ao meu lado.

'Não esquenta, ele é um cara legal. ' – Falei, Bella fazendo cara de indiferente. – 'Que foi? Só porque nos odiamos, não quer dizer que não possamos conversar, não é?'

'Isso tudo é culpa sua!' – Ela colocou seu indicador em meu nariz. – 'Vai, agora levanta!'

'Temos que levantar juntos. A corrente é muito curta!'

'Ah meleca!' – Grunhiu a laranjinha.

'Sr. Edward?'

'Um minuto, Al!' – Falei.

'Ta legal, vamos fazer isso direito!' – Disse Bella. – 'Vamos no três, tudo bem?'

'No meu, ou no seu três?' – Disse, só para sacanear.

'Ai seu burro!' – E não é que teve o efeito certo? – 'Vamos juntos!'

'Ah, ta!' – Ri. – 'Sabia que é bastante terapêutico te irritar?'

'Edmundo, cala a boca!'

'É EDWARD!'

'Tanto faaaaz!'

Tudo bem. Se continuássemos assim nunca chegaríamos a algum lugar. Precisava engolir certos comentários dela, como ela também teria que fazer comigo.

'Vamos lá, no três. ' – Eu disse.

'Ta. ' – Ela respondeu. – 'Um... '

'Dois... '

'TRÊS! '

E em questão de segundos estávamos de pé! Não é que funcionou?

'CONSEGUIMOS! VIVAA!' – Bella disse, saltitante.

Por que ela tinha que pular?

Bella, com seu equilíbrio perfeito mais que o normal (só pra falar ao contrário) nos levou ao chão de novo. E dessa vez doeu muito mais do que a de minutos atrás. EU MEREÇO!

'Sua burra! Vê se não faz mais isso!'

'Cala a boca! Foi um sacrifício ta?'

'Tanto faaaz!'

**- x -**

_**ALICE HALE #**_

Ai minha santa Pradinha, espero que eles não tentem se matar lá em cima!

Incrível como meu sogrinho tinha umas ideias cabeludas para fazer com que a paz reine nessa casa! Elas até chegam a assustar um pouco. Mas até que eu gostei da sugestão, só se fosse pra ficar acorrentada ao Jaspinho lindo!

'E a mesa do café está pronta!' – Mamis linda disse toda satisfeita em fazer o trabalho de casa. Credo! Odeio arrumar a mesa!

'Não precisava Tia Esme!' – Jasper comentou, sentando-se à mesa. – 'Alphonse podia muito bem arrumar!'

'Não, não! Eu faço questão de estar aqui, arrumando!' – Esme disse, com um sorriso mais largo que o normal. Isso tudo só para não nos deixar sozinhos na sala? Ai, isso já está passando dos limites!

'Concordo com o Jasper, não era necessário seu esforço, Esme. ' – Meu sogrinho adentrou na sala junto com Emmett e Rose. – 'Você é visita. Visitas têm que ser poupadas de trabalho!'

'Ai Carlisle, pare com isso!' – Hmmmm, aí tem coisa! – 'Só quero ter um modo de agradecer pela hospitalidade!'

'Uhum, eu sei que hospitalidade... ' – Rose comentou baixinho, e eu logo tratei de chutá-la. Discretamente, claro!' – 'Aí! Meu pé!'

'Cuidado por onde anda manhinha!' – Comentei, dando um sorrisinho santo.

'Será que Bella se enfurecerá muito conosco?' – Carlisle comentou, posicionando-se na cadeira. – 'Principalmente comigo?'

'Se esse é o único jeito dela se dar bem com seu filho, estamos certos!' – Mamis falou com ar sério. – 'Mas antes resolver logo isso de uma vez do que termos clima de briga por aqui.'

'Espero realmente que isso funcione!' – Comentou por fim meu sogro. – 'Afinal, será que Bella já acordou?'

Comecei então a ouvir passos pesados vindos da escada, certa de que eram os dois pombinh... digo, ahm... acorrentadinhos! Pare com isso Alice, Edward é namorado da sua irmã! Mas, ele combina mais com Bella, hihi!

'Eles já estão vindo! ' – Falei, fazendo todos prestarem atenção aos barulhos.

'Não desse rápido demais! Assim vou acabar caindo!'

'Pare de ser lenta Bella! Precisa fazer exercício!'

'Eu não sou gorda, ta?'

'Então desce rápido!'

'Que culpa eu tenho se você tem as pernas mais longas que as minhas hein?'

'É só você se apressar, custa?'

'Custa sim!'

'Ai meu Deus, vai ser um ótimo dia!' – Rose revirou os olhos. É eu tinha que concordar com a ironia dela! – 'Satisfeitos?'

'Calada, Rosalie!' – Esme grunhiu.

'Bom dia. De novo. ' – Edward falou, e nós demos um sonoro "bom dia" em resposta.

'Bom dia Bella. ' – Carlisle disse, com o rosto sereno. – 'Como se sente?'

'Sem minha liberdade. ' – Bella disse, levantando a corrente. Minha santa Pradinha, que algema cafona! Deus me livre de usar uma coisa dessas! – 'Muito obrigada por NÃO me ouvirem!'

'Acredite você vai agradecer por isso depois, minha querida!' – Mamis comentou, sorrindo. – 'Vamos comer. '

Aiai, isso vai dar problema. MUITO PROBLEMA! Tadinha da Bella, passar por esse tipo de situação é barra pesada. Mas, pensando bem, ficar acorrentada com Edward Cullen não é lá tão barra pesada assim né? Ah, não vejo problema nenhum em, só algumas vezes, ficar secando meu cunhado um pouco! É saudável ta?

O pior mesmo era o que ela começou a sentir por Edward esses dias. Depois que eu soube só agora que percebia o quanto ela estava envolvida por ele, e isso acabaria muito mal! Conheço minha irmã, se ela descobrisse Bella estaria ferradinha da Silva! Não, pior que isso! Rosalie é muito rancorosa e vingativa, disso tanto Bella quanto eu, sabíamos.

Bem, pelo menos até agora a conversa fluía normalmente na mesa. Trabalho, turismo, os roncos do Emmett durante a noite... esses eram os assuntos que mais se destacavam em meio ao nosso café da manhã. Até agora nenhuma briguinha sequer!

Foi então que percebi o momento em que Bella avistou o potinho de açúcar bem a sua frente, enquanto Edward estava de olho no leite desnatado em pó. Os dois objetos estavam em lados opostos, os dois levantando os braços e indo em direção a ambas as coisas. Detalhe a destacar: eles ergueram os braços, os mesmos que tinham os pulsos acorrentados!

Ai minha santa Pradinha! Isso ia dar cagada!

'AI MEU PULSO!' – Os dois gritaram em coro. SABIA QUE ISSO IA ACONTECER! EU AVISEI!

Peraí, eu não avisei não...

'Posso pegar o leite ou está difícil?' – Edward perguntou, educado como sempre.

'Claro que sim Edmundinho. ' – Ela sorriu, mas eu conheço a amiga que eu tenho, ela ia dar uma resposta torta! – 'Só depois que EU pegar o açúcar!'

'Dá pra parar de me encher?'

'É só você esticar a mão junto comigo!' – Sabia que ia dar problema! – 'É tão complicado assim ou seu cabelo pesa muito em cima do seu cérebro? Você deve colocar gel demais nessa sua cabeça!'

'Ta legal, chega!' – Mamis linda aumentou a voz. – 'Aqui está o açúcar, e aqui o leite. Satisfeitos?'

'Obrigado... ' – Os dois disseram em coro, um virando para o lado oposto do outro. Não adiantou muita coisa porque estavam presos, então isso podia doer os pulsos. Uau, dessa vez nós aplicamos pesado nos dois!

Carlisle limpou a garganta. Ai, ele estava com uma cara de receoso!

'Está um dia bastante agradável lá fora, não acham?' – Meu sogrinho sorriu para todos. Que fofinho! – 'Que tal um banho de piscina?'

'Bem, seria uma boa. ' – Rosalie respondeu indiferente, chegando cada vez perto de Edward. – ' O que você acha amor?'

'Não é lá uma ideia ruim. '

'Como é que é? Eu não vou segurar vela não hein?' – Bella logo se enfureceu. Era impressão minha ou o mau humor dela estava tinindo? My gosh, isso é um mau sinal!

'AI, ninguém merece!' – Minha irmã por fim suspirou.

'Bem, então vamos todos subindo antes que esse sol lindo acabe não é?' – O chefe da casa levantou, sogrinho elegante que eu tenho hein? BABEEEM!

'Nós dois levantamos juntos.' – Edward falou para Bella, tentando sincronizar os movimentos com ela. – 'No três de novo, está bem?'

'Tanto faz! Um... '

'Dois... '

'Três!' – Os dois subiram.

Não sei o que acontece com Bella, porque ela sinceramente tem um sério distúrbio de desequilíbrio! Os dois levantaram, mas como sempre minha Best linda perdeu o equilíbrio e tombou para trás, caindo junto com a cadeira e Edward no chão. Todos riram, inclusive eu!

'Sua tonta!' – Edward exclamou, e os dois começaram a discutir.

Aiai minha Pradinha, e agora?

**- x -**

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

Ai caramba, agora eu estava numa situação mais que cabeluda! Ai meu Deus, alguém me ajuda, alguém me ajuda!

Depois de muito custo e um pouquinho da ajuda de Emmett, conseguimos nos levantar do chão e subir até o quarto de Edward. Tudo bem, todo mundo ia para piscina, inclusive Edward. Mas tínhamos um detalhe em questão aqui.

Pra tomar banho de piscina, temos que usar roupas apropriadas não é? Então, esse era o problema!

Edward tinha que trocar de roupa, e eu teria que ver.

AI MEU DEUS, QUE PECADO! Ou, nem tanto assim...

AAAI, ALGUÉM ME DÁ UM TIRO?

'Sim, o que você está fazendo parada aí?' – Ele perguntou, desviando os meus pensamentos. MEU DEUS, ELE ESTAVA SEM CAMISA! – 'Eu preciso trocar a parte de baixo! Quer que eu troque na sua frente é?'

'Claro que não, seu tarado!' – O "sim" estava na ponta da língua, quase que escapou. Acho que eu tinha tomado uma pílula azul e nem sabia! – 'Eu não quero ver você pelado!'

'Não mesmo?' – Indagou, com aquela cara de sedutor barato que ele tinha. Filho duma mãe! – 'Não é isso que eu percebo!'

'Você não percebe nada, isso sim!' – Droga, ótima hora pra ficar envergonhada, Bella! Justamente no momento que eu não queria! - 'É só você entrar no banheiro e fazer tudo com uma mão só! Não deve ser assim tão complicado!'

'Tem certeza que não é?' – Ele riu. – 'Nós homens temos certas coisas que não podemos segurar com uma mão. '

'AH MEU DEUS! SEU NOJENTO!' – Não me controlei, rindo com o comentário. Ele não batia bem da cabeça, só pode! – 'Entra logo no banheiro e encosta a porta, feliz?'

'Não!' – Choramingou. – 'Queria que você entrasse comigo!'

'Cala a boca e vai!' – Ri de novo, empurrando-o para o banheiro. Consequentemente meu braço foi junto, e eu dei de cara na porta. Bem, pelo menos ela fechou, mesmo com a corrente entre a porta. – 'AI!'

'Ta tudo bem?' – Ele perguntou do lado de dentro do banheiro, parecendo mesmo com um pinguinho de preocupação. – 'Não precisa bater na porta assim para pedir para entrar, sabia?'

'Haha, engraçadinho você hein?' – Lembrete: dar uma porrada no safado depois que ele estiver vestido! – 'Vai logo, antes que o meu braço comece a doer de tanto ficar esticado!'

'Vou me mexer um pouquinho, então aguente ta? Vai ser tudo por uma boa causa!' – Ele riu, ficando em silêncio logo depois do comentário.

Tudo por uma boa causa? Não entendi.

Bem, é melhor esquecer. Qualquer coisa vinda desse safado era uma besteira que preferia mil vezes que ficasse no anonimato. Porque senão eu iria começar a imaginar certas coisas que demorariam o resto das minhas férias para sair.

Ei, eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso antes. Como as coisas vão ficar **depois** das férias?

Provavelmente não veria mais Edward de novo. E isso era uma coisa muito boa, racional, diga-se de passagem. Mas, quem disse que eu estava com vontade de seguir o racional?

E um problema novo apareceu em meio a tantos outros. Além de Edward ser namorado da minha melhor amiga e de estar inexplicavelmente atraída por ele ou sei lá o que isso poderia ser, ele também morava longe de mim. Eu me despediria dele no fim das férias, e ele volta com Rosalie para o campus onde os dois estudaram o primeiro semestre inteiro. Que bom pra eles.

Mas, essa hipótese quase certa não me agradava em nada. E além de não agradar, essa ideia fazia um buraco enorme em meu peito, que doía muito por sinal. Agora, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa se não nele. Eu tinha certeza de que, no dia em que eu tiver que dizer adeus, eu não vou conseguir.

É incrível como aos poucos uma pessoa, pelo pouco tempo que você conhece já te conquista de uma maneira incrível. Eu até agora não entendi como as coisas aconteceram, elas simplesmente fluíram. E eu nunca pensei que esse tipo de sentimento fosse sair de mim assim, tão forte.

Eu não estaria pronta para dizer adeus, e acho que nunca vou estar.

Então, o que eu faria agora? Não sei nem o que comi no café! Muito menos vou saber o que fazer nesse tipo de situação!

'Hey Bellinha!' – Emmett entra no quarto, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – 'Já viu o Ed pelado?'

'Haha, engraçadinho!' – Olhei pelo canto dos olhos, e do nada minha mão foi com tudo para baixo. – 'AAAI! MERDA!'

'Desculpa!' – Edward falou de dentro do banheiro. – 'Foi sem querer!'

'Filho duma... ' – Quase falei.

'Ei! Ei! O horário não permite esses tipos de coisa não, ta?' – Emmett me recriminou, tampando minha boca com sua mão enorme. VOU MORRER ASSIM! – 'Pare de ser mal-criada Bellinha!'

'Emmett... você vai me matar...' – Tentei dizer, mas acho que o palerma nem entendeu.

'O Shrek vai dançar?' – Arqueou a sobrancelha, AAAH IDIOTA! – 'Agora que eu não entendi nada mesmo!'

'Tira essa mão de mim, Emm!' – Dei um tapa na mão dele, fazendo-a tombar para baixo. Depois de respirei fundo, para recuperar meu fôlego. – 'Assim vou parar num caixão!'

'Credo, como você é dramática!' –Siiim, Edward 2! – 'Sai pra lá!'

'Sai pra lá você!' – Ri, empurrando-o. – 'Seu grandalhão besta!'

Quando falei isso Emmett se calou, instantaneamente baixando o olhar. Foi o mesmo jeito que o vi ontem, depois do apagão durante toda a minha discussão para não ficar presa com Edward.

'Emm... ' – Limpei a garganta antes de falar. – 'Você está bem?'

'L-Lógico que sim Bellinha!' – O sorriso dele não foi convincente, ele gaguejando também não. – 'Alegria sempre, né?'

'Eu sei que nos conhecemos há pouco tempo Emm, mas já dá pra saber muito claramente quando você está ou não bem!'

Ele ficou calado de novo. Mau sinal.

'Não é nada Bella...'

'Emm, você sabe que pode confiar em mim.' – Disse, pegando em seu ombro com minha mão livre. E de repente aquela merda de corrente subiu pela porta. – 'AAAAAAAAI MERDA! DÁ PRA PARAR?'

'É difícil fazer as coisas acorrentado!' – Ele berrou.

'Acha que eu não sei?' – Berrei também. – 'Depois EU QUE RECLAMO!'

O ouvi bufando, depois se calou. Ainda bem!

'É sério Bella. ' – Emmett continuava com esse fingimento. Pra mim não. 'Eu vou ficar legal. '

'Não adianta falar isso enquanto eu sei que você está mal! Vamos Emmett, converse comigo!'

Ele trocou olhares entre mim e o chão, tentando decidir se contava ou não. Emmett sabia que pelo curto período de convivência, já éramos unha e carne. Ele foi a primeira pessoa pela qual eu senti uma simpatia muito grande logo à primeira vista. Poxa, ele é um burro tão legal e meigo!

'Tudo bem. Mas, não conta pra ninguém ta?' – Aleluia! Estamos chegando a algum lugar! – 'Promete?'

'Lógico que sim Emmett!' – Abaixei até o tom de voz para que o safado não escutasse. – 'Pode falar!'

'Eu... bem...' – Ele coçou a cabeça, aproximando-se de mim. – 'Dormi com a Rose e... '

'COMO É QUE É?' – Gritei, nem acreditando no que ouvia. COMO ASSIM? ROSALIE TRAIU O NAMORADO, COMO O IRMÃO DELE? MEU DEUS!

'Ta tudo bem aí fora?' – Edmundo perguntou, e eu e Emmett engolimos seco.

'Concentre-se em se vestir ta? O papo é comigo e Emm, ok?' – Bem, eu estava nervosa né?

'Emmett está aí?'

'Faaaala Ed!' – Ele riu, também nervoso. – 'Você é muito mulherzinha cara! Fica demorando pra trocar de roupa!'

'Cala a boca Emmett!' – Edward deu um risinho, e logo se aquietou de novo. UFA!'

Troquei olhares com o grandalhão, incrédula. Como é que Rosalie foi capaz de uma coisa dessas? Ela que tanto idolatra o namorado chamando-o de lindo, perfeito e blah! Eu realmente não sabia o que pensar!

'Por que... como vocês...' – Tentava formular as perguntas, mas nada saía. – 'Como assim?'

'Nós estávamos no escuro, procurando lanternas e tal... e bem, aconteceu...' – E Emmett ficou cabisbaixo novamente. – 'O pior de tudo é que eu sei que ela gosta de mim, mas não consegue enxergar isso!'

'Você não a forçou a nada, não é?' – Do jeito que Emmett é forte, podia obrigá-la a qualquer coisa!

'Que ideia maluca Bellinha! Eu não!' – Ele limpou a garganta. – 'Eu não faço nada! As garotas que gostam da tora aqui!'

'Ta legal, "tora"!' – Cerrei os olhos. O jeito metido é de família mesmo!

'Eu não cheguei tão perto dela assim!' – Pelo seu olhar, ele estava sim falando a verdade. – 'Edward não dá valor a ela, e mesmo assim quer ficar com ele! Isso me dá muita raiva!'

E foi ali que eu havia me tocado do mal que eu estava fazendo. Emmett morria de amores por Rosalie, a qual era loucamente apaixonada, pelo menos eu acho, por Edward. E pra completar ela está se sentindo carente, e o namorado não dá atenção a ela. E eu sou um dos motivos. Ou até **o **_motivo._

**Droga! Isso sim era uma cagada!**

'Bellinha? Bella? Acorda!'

'O-Oi Emmett!' – Tenho que parar de ficar aérea na frente dos outros!

'E agora, o que eu faço?' – Ele queria pedir conselhos, pra mim? Haha, isso sim foi engraçado! – 'Eu a amo demais! Eu tentei esquecer aquela mulher, e nada! Ela é a metade da minha laranja, Bellinha!'

'Emmett, ela está com o seu irmão! IRMÃO!' – O sacudi com minha mão livre. – 'Aceite isso!'

'E se eu lutar por ela?' – Ah meu Deu! Agora eu piro de vez! – 'Ela sente alguma coisa por mim!'

'Emmett, por fav...!' – Parei de falar quando ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo. Parece que a conversa estava encerrada. Por enquanto né?

Foi então que o safado finalmente saiu, e eu quase desmaiei. Ele realmente estava de sunga, uma preta. QUE SUNGA PRETA, MEU DEUS! Fiquei mais besta com seu corpo, agora bem mais perto do meu e em plena luz do dia, obrigando-me a olhar para aquele fruto proibido. Ele não era do porte de Emmett, e muito menos do de Jasper! Era perfeito, totalmente na medida. Na minha medida.

Como Alice sempre diz: AI MINHA SANTA PRADINHA!

'Qual era o motivo de tanta conversa?' – Ele perguntou. O safado falou isso mesmo? Sei lá! Eu estava era lutando para tirar meus olhos totalmente tarados de cima dele.

'Não era nada mano, só vim aqui chamar vocês!' – O irmão mais velho coçou a cabeça. – 'Não é, Bellinha?'

'É... com certeza é... lindo...' – Suspirei sem pensar. Merda, eu e minha boca grande!

'Hã?' – Edward/Edmundo me encarava com a sobrancelha arqueada. Tratei logo de me despertar! – 'O que você disse?'

'L-Lindo, p-poxa!' – Tinha que pensar em algo, rápido! – 'L-Lindo como ele subiu aqueles degraus enormes só pra vir aqui com a gente, é lindo isso! Eu adoro o Emmett!'

Puxei Emmett para perto de mim com meu braço desacorrentado, abraçando-o com ele. Edward tombou a cabeça de lado enquanto eu ria desconcertada. Ai, acredita nisso, ta?

'É, realmente é um milagre. ' – Ele concordou comigo, VIVA! – 'Emmett é muito preguiçoso. '

'Haha, vai se danar Ed!' – Os dois brincaram. – 'Vamos logo descer!'

'Ta bom, seu mandão!' – O gostoso, quer dizer, safado riu. Ai, medo de mim! – 'Vamos!'

Foi então que comecei a me sentir estranha. Não sabia descrever, só senti uma dor em meu ventre que incomodava um pouco, mas nada de mais. Deve ser só impressão minha mesmo!

'Bella? Dá pra andar?' – Ele começou a me empurrar. – 'Não me force a te carregar!'

'Ai, como você é chato!' – Reclamei. – 'Eu to indo, que saco!'

'Esquentadinha!' – Ele riu e aquilo me deu um ódio.

'Vai se ferrar, Edward!' – Falei, mandando o dedo do meio. Meu Deus, que RAIVA! – 'Pára de me encher!'

'Você se acostuma!'

Eu com certeza estava diferente. E isso era um mau sinal. Peraí, que dia é hoje?

**- x -**

_**EDWARD CULLEN #**_

Eu estava crente que o sol não ia durar muito tempo, mas parece que me enganei. Descemos para a piscina e todos estavam lá, reunidos e felizes. Conversamos, brincamos e nos divertimos como nunca antes fizemos. Sentia que meu pai estava muito contente com as visitas, e era muito bom vê-lo calmo, literalmente. Tudo estava quase perfeito. **QUASE**. Havia duas coisas que estavam me incomodando bastante: primeira era Rosalie toda a hora no meu pescoço, querendo me agarrar mesmo eu estando acorrentado a Bella. Tudo bem, isso eu teria que relevar, já que eu era namorado de Rose.

A segunda era a que mais me perturbava, e que estava me tirando da tranquilidade literalmente: Bella. Não pelo fato de ela ser a única de fora da piscina e estar sentada na beirada enquanto nossos braços se mantinham esticados para que ela não caísse na água, mas sim por seu humor. Parecia que ela estava realmente com muita, muita raiva mesmo! Ao ponto de esboçar isso para todo mundo ver!

E isso me dava muito medo. Sério!

'Isabella Swan, entre nessa piscina agora! Você vai acabar quebrando o braço do Edward!' – Não achava uma boa ideia incomodar Bella, quem me garante que ela não sacaria uma arma agora e matasse a todos nós? Era isso que sua expressão transmitia! – 'Não consigo nem namorar direito!'

'Olha Rose, já é um saco ter que ser vela e enxergar tudo o que vocês fazem, ta?' – Ai. Essa doeu em mim. – 'Eu não quero ir pra piscina e pronto, me deixa!'

'Ai, que mau humor!' – Rose se jogou em meu ombro. – 'Deixa ela pra lá, finge que ela não existe!'

'Rose, eu acho que ela está com algum problema... ' – Cochichei. – 'Ela não parece no estado "normal" dela. '

'Você por acaso me chamou de doida?' – Merda! – 'Eu ouvi isso hein?'

'Não fala assim com ele!' – Rosalie logo se meteu, sendo a barraqueira que é. - 'Que merda Bella, o que você tem?'

'Eu estou de saco cheio dessa droga de corrente! MAS QUE PORR...!'

'Olha a boca suja menina!' – Esme, que estava no meio da piscina, foi até nós para intervir. – 'Mais respeito!'

'Ah Meu Deus, eu mereço!' – Ela olhou para corrente, irritada. – 'O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?'

'Você foi mal-educada!' – Rosalie respondeu. – 'Se tivesse tentado se dar bem com meu namorado, nada dessas coisas teriam acontecido, sabia?'

'Tudo bem, eu já entendi!' – Está vendo do que eu falo? Bella não é esquentada assim. – 'A culpa de tudo é minha!'

'Parem com isso!' – Alice estava a poucos metros de nós junto com meu pai e Jasper. – 'Que criancice!'

'Também concordo!' – Esme assentiu. – 'Vou voltar pra lá. Espero que eu não tenha mais nenhum problema com você, hein Bella?'

'Está certo!' – Ela terminou, soltando um "merda" no final. Hmm.

E assim Esme se distanciou de nós, e como queria que tivesse levado Rosalie junto. Aquele grude todo estava realmente me dando nos nervos!

'Você está tão lindo com essa sunga preta... ' – Minha namorada começou a me puxar para ela. Eu não podia relutar como queria, mas estar acorrentado com Bella ajudava um pouco a não ficar muito perto de Rose. – 'Muito gostoso... '

'Rose, por favor... ' – Ela chegava perto, e eu tentava afastá-la. – 'Bella está bem aqui e... '

'Só um beijinho amor, só um... ' – Ela acariciou meu lábio inferior como dedo indicador. – 'Unzinho só... '

Droga. Isso não vai prestar.

No final, decidi não relutar. Eu nem estava com vontade de agarrar Rosalie, só deixei para que ela parasse de me perturbar, mas havia me arrependido da graça. Ela acabou por me agarrar demais, puxando-me fortemente para perto e, nesse desespero todo de Rose, sobrou para Bella que caiu com tudo na piscina e me levando junto para debaixo d'água. É O CÚMULO!

'OPAAAA, SURUBA NA PISCINA?' – Só ouvi Emmett gritando, logo depois vi seu corpo debaixo d'água perto da nossa confusão toda. Foi impressão minha ou senti EMMETT apertar a minha bunda?

'AAAH MELECA!' – Reclamava Bella em meio aquela água toda. – 'PELA MORDE DEUS EDWARD! EU PRECISO SAIR DAQUI!'

'BOMBAAAAAA!' – E foi aí que a água começou a jorrar! Todo mundo se jogou próximo a nós. Eu estava sentindo que iria morrer afogado ou coisa parecida!

Senti alguém puxando meu pulso para a borda da piscina, e sabia que certamente era Bella. Não entendi o desespero tamanho que ela tinha por querer sair da água, mas enfim, vai compreender as mulheres! Eu compreendo, o problema é que existe uma exceção para essa regra: Bella.

**- x -**

_**BELLA SWAN #**_

AAAH MERDA, MERDA, MEEERDA! EU SABIA QUE HAVIA ALGO ESTRANHO COMIGO, EU SABIA! BENDITA HORA QUE ESSA COISA ACONTECEEEU!

Bem, as garotas sabem do que eu estou falando, não é? Aquela coisinha chata de todo o maldito mês, que vem em toda a maldita hora e em todo o maldito lugar? Poisé, não preciso mais comentar sobre o assunto!

Pra quem ainda não sabe o que é, tem haver com TPM ok?

'Ei! Que tanta pressa é essa?' – Edmundo logo quis saber. COM CERTEZA EU VOU FALAR PRA ELE! – 'Encharcamos toda a casa por sua causa! O que o Alphonse vai pensar?'

'DANE-SE O ALPHONSE!' – Sinto muito, as garotas de TPM me entenderão por meu humorzinho básico! – 'ONDE ESSE VADIO COLOCOU A MINHA MALA?'

'Ow, calma aí donzela!' – Será que esse idiota não havia percebido que eu não estava para brincadeiras? – 'Agora sim eu quero realmente saber o que está acontecendo com você!'

'Edward, por favor. Eu estou falando sério. ' – Respirei três vezes antes de sequer pensar em pular no pescoço do individuo. – 'Onde está a minha mala?'

'Eu não sei.'

Espera aí. COMO ASSIM ELE NÃO SABE?

'A CASA É SUA, VOCÊ TEM QUE SABER!' – Berrei, os hormônios reagindo. Precisava me mexer, então saí disparada para o corredor dos quartos, puxando o safado comigo.

'O que é que tem na sua bolsa de tão importante?'

'NÃO TE INTERESSA!'

'NÃO PRECISA GRITAR COMIGO ASSIM!'

'EU NÃO ESTOU GRITANDO, QUE MEEERDA!' – Ta, eu gritei. Desculpem, mas eu sou assim mesmo nessa época, não consigo me controlar com certas coisas que tenho que presenciar. Eu preciso achar minha mala, rápido! – 'SERÁ QUE É TÃO DIFICIL ASSIM ACHAR UMA MALA?'

'Calma, é só a sua bagagem! Não precisa fazer todo esse drama!'

'CALA A BOCA! EU NÃO TO BEEM!' – Hormônios estourando, hormônios estourando! – 'E É TUDO CULPA SUA!'

'Como é que TODA ESSA TUA PARANOIA PODE SER CULPA MINHA?'

'SE EU NÃO ESTIVESSE ACORRENTADA AQUI, EU TERIA MAIS LIBERDADE PRA PROCURAR!' – Entrei no quarto onde eu e as meninas dormíamos. Saí revirando tudo quanto era lugar e nada.

'Hmm, isso ta me parecendo TPM. ' – Droga, pra quê ele foi falar isso?

'Eu NÃO estou de TPM!'

'Ah sim, está sim!'

'QUE MERDA! EU NÃO ESTOU!' – Pronto, estourei.

Peguei levemente em meu rosto, e simplesmente estava chorando. È, quando eu estou assim choro por motivos bobos e geralmente as pessoas só faltam me bater!

Mas, dessa vez foi diferente.

'Calma Bella, calma!' – Ele me puxou num abraço apertado. – 'Não precisa se estressar assim. Nós vamos encontrar a mala, está bem?'

'Ah... obrigada...' – Enxuguei as lágrimas, e ele me ajudou.

'Acho que Alphonse deve ter deixado por aqui mesmo. É que estava tudo bagunçado, e ele tem mania de limpeza!'

Não me controlei, ri do comentário.

'Uou, consegui um riso seu e não uma patada!' – Ele deu um sorriso. – 'Ganhei meu dia agora!'

'Pára!' – O empurrei. – 'Seu metido!'

'Talvez sim, talvez não!' – Nós rimos. – 'Vamos achar a bendita mala!'

**- x -**

'DESISTO!' – Nós dois suspiramos, caindo derrotados no chão.

É sério, eu e Edward procuramos em tudo quanto era canto do terceiro andar. Até no quarto de Jasper fuçamos! Gavetas, armários, tudo o que vocês imaginarem! Meu Deus, eu estou falando com quem? Medo de mim.

'Agora eu confesso. ' – Edward mexeu nos cabelos na tentativa de enxugá-los. – 'Realmente não sei onde o bendito Alphonse deixou todas aquelas malas. É impossível não encontrar! Elas são enormes!'

'Ah merda, e eu sofrendo aqui!' – Tudo por causa de absorventes! Merda, por que nós mulheres temos que virar escravas de coisas que mais parecem um travesseirinho de conjunto de Barbie? – 'Essas coisas só acontecem comigo!'

'Você está enganada madame. ' – Ele riu. – 'Você não é a única que tem sérios problemas de mania de perseguição! Também sou paranóico sabia?'

'Você, paranóico?' – Ta, tive que gargalhar com essa. – 'Um garanhão, todo cheio de si, paranóico com algo? Não creio!'

'Começou quando eu tinha uns dez anos! Eu estava com muita vontade de ir ao banheiro, e sempre que eu achava um no colégio, todos estavam ocupados! Voltei todo mijado pra sala!'

Eu gargalhei tão alto que saí rolando pelos cantos! Entendam como sorte ou azar, mas de tanto rolar, acabei parando em cima dele. Tinha me esquecido de como era ter ele tão perto de mim novamente.

'Como está sua impressão de mim agora?' – Ele subitamente perguntou, sorrindo. – 'Espero que seu ódio tenha melhorado um pouco. '

'Não. Aumentou ainda mais.' – Sorri de volta.

'Ah droga, que decepção!' – Ele fingiu tristeza, eu ri. – 'E eu achando que você estava começando a gostar um pouco de mim! Vou chorar e me cortar no meu quarto depois!'

'Pode ir, eu não ligo!' – Eu disse, arrepiando seu cabelo e ele o meu. – 'Eu não posso dizer que gosto, mas... digamos que estou começando a sentir uma simpatia por você. Serve?'

'Defina essa sua simpatia. ' – Deu um sorriso torto. – 'Estou bastante curioso. '

'Eu... ahm...' – Palavras adequadas agora Bella, pensa. – 'Eu estou aprendendo a conviver com você. '

'E... está sendo ruim?'

'Ahm... mais ou menos...' – Olhei para baixo, mas sua mão puxou meu queixo para cima.

'Por que "mais ou menos"?' – Seus olhos estavam fixos nos meus.

'Você está querendo saber demais. ' – Respondi. – 'Não acha?'

'Te dou toda a razão! Só que... ' – Ele limpou a garganta. – 'Eu não sou eu mesmo com você perto de mim... '

'Edward, por favor... ' – Pousei minha mão inconscientemente em seu peito. – 'Não piore as coisas, estamos indo tão bem... '

Ele só subiu meu corpo com seus braços, ajeitando-me sobre ele.

'Nem sempre as coisas que estão bem são certas...' – Sussurrou, e então aproximou seu rosto do meu. As respirações juntas, os batimentos cardíacos apertados. Ah, que saudade dessas sensações...

E aí, o telefone do quarto toca. E dou graças por tocar! Nós dois nos assustamos, um pulando para longe do outro.

'Melhor eu atender. ' – Ele disse, com cara de poucos amigos.

'Ah, c-claro!' – Gaguejei, olhando para debaixo da cama. – 'AAAH, SUA MALA FILHA DA MÃE! VOCÊ ESTAVA AÍ?'

Antes que eu pudesse pegar a maldita mala Edward me puxou, atendendo rapidamente o telefone.

'Alô?' – Falou, nem ligando para minha descoberta maravilhosa. Valeu! – 'É ele mesmo, quem fala?'

O safado ficou calado por um tempo, e sua expressão mudou. Parecia até surpreso com algo!

'Como assim? Você gostou? Mesmo?' – Ele indagou totalmente radiante. – 'Não acredito! Sério?'

E eu não estava entendendo mais nada!

'Ah, claro! Muito, muito obrigado mesmo!' – Parece que ele já vai desligar. – 'Amanhã no mesmo lugar? Claro, eu sei onde é. Obrigado pela oportunidade! Estaremos lá, até logo. '

'O que aconteceu?' – Perguntei logo depois que ele botou o telefone no gancho. Do nada ele simplesmente foi pra cima de mim, me abraçou e me girou no ar, todo molhado e sorridente. Ganhou na loteria por acaso? – 'AAAI, ME SOLTAA!'

'VAMOS TOCAR BELLA!' – Ele gritava, não atendendo meu pedido. – 'VAMOS TOCAAR!'

'Como assim?'

'Eu e meus irmãos! Temos um show pra fazer!' – Show? – 'INCRÍVEL!'

E ele me girava de novo, e eu já estava ficando tonta. Mas, acho que meu enjoo não importava muito naquela hora. A felicidade dele era radiante!

E eu gostava disso. E minha simpatia por ele crescia cada vez mais, e a cada dia que passava.


End file.
